Les coïncidences sont la cause de nos malheurs
by Ayumuri-chan
Summary: Dans le lycée de Dalles, Sebastian et Ciel sont en mauvais thermes et doivent malgré tout vivre ensemble... Et quand soudain l'un des deux découvre le secret de l'autre. Alors l'autre va en profiter pour martyriser l'autre. SebastianXCiel,Yaoi,lemon,viol!
1. Prologue: L'histoire peut enfin commence

†_Prologue: L'histoire peut enfin commencer..._†

Nous nous trouvons dans le lycée le plus prestigieux de Londres: Le lycée Dalles. Ce nom fut donné au lycée en l'honneur de la toute première directrice de cette fabuleuse (on abuse un peu XD) école et qui la créa pour le bien de tous les nobles qui puissent exister. Ce lycée put naître grâce à cette seule et même personne: Angelina Dalles connue aussi comme Mme. Red pour ses goûts... Particuliers envers cette couleur . Ce lycée étant le plus riche de toute l'Angleterre, seul les "grands nobles" peuvent y pénétrer et accédant ainsi à des connaissances des plus enrichissantes pour leur statuts et leur avenirs. C'est une école bien particulière ayant la réputation d'être la meilleure de toutes et d'offrir à tous ses élèves les meilleurs conditions de luxe de tout le pays. S'efforçant ainsi à refléter la plus belle image possible à toute la ville et à accueillir tous les jeunes nobles en fonction de leur grades et richesses. Dans ce prestigieux ( Bon c'est bon on a compris qu'elle est trop bien cette école alors grouille toi de nous raconter autre chose ! D8 XD) établissement, Il existe une classe spéciale... Tous les élèves possédant un Q.I bien plus élevé que la moyenne, une capacité bien particulière par rapport aux autres et une forte richesse peuvent accéder à cette classe qui n'est autre que "la classe ؏". Mais malheureusement, seulement 7 élèves la composent. Tout porte à croire que les surdoués en ce monde commencent à disparaître... Malgré cela, nous allons restreindre notre attention sur cette "classe" et plus particulièrement sur 2 élèves: Ciel Phantomhive et Sebastian Michaelis. Ces deux personnages sont la fierté de Dalles (Le lycée hein ? Pas Angelina !XD) étant les meilleurs élèves de ce lycée mais aussi les délégués de leur classe. Soit, ces deux jeunes gens méritent le plus grand respect et admiration venant des élèves "inférieurs" mais pourtant il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Elles sont souvent trompeuses. L'un des deux possède un secret à ne jamais dévoiler quoi qu'il arrive et pourtant, "_l'autre_" découvre par pure coïncidence _le secret_ de "_l'autre_" faisant une action des plus indignes venant d'un noble... Profitant ainsi de la situation, _il_ va en profiter pour torturer son _camarade_. Personne n'aurait cru que quelqu'un puisse agir ainsi et pourtant c'est bel et bien la réalité qui va se dérouler sous vos yeux chères spectateurs. Le _pauvre camarade _va être emporté dans les pêchés de son manipulateur créant ainsi une relation qui n'aurait jamais dû naître...

►"_Chut...! Vous seul avez le droit de connaître le __**pêché**__ commit dans ce lycée._"˩

**¶«Alors laissons débuter cette histoire, voulez vous my Lord?»◄**


	2. Ͼ Chapitre I: Deux ennemis inséparables

Ͼ **Chapitre I: **_Deux ennemis inséparables _Ͽ

►†_"Alors que __**je**__**ne supporte point ta présence**__..."_

Nous nous retrouvons dans le lycée de Dalles, plus particulièrement dans l'internat des garçons. Hors nous sommes dans la chambre de deux garçons: Ciel et Sebastian. Tous les deux sont en train de se préparer pour aller en cours. Comme tout enfant, se réveiller tôt dans la matinée est assez épuisant. Mais ces deux là trouvent la force nécessaire pour pouvoir se disputer...:

_Phantomhive, dépêche toi de sortir de la salle de bain ! Tu vas finir par **me **mettre en retard !

_Oui oui, mais j'avais dit **5 minutes** tout à l'heure et tu as laissé passer que **5 secondes** Michaelis ! Et ce n'est pas réellement mon problème si tu **te** fais disputer par le professeur !

_Je sais que mes problèmes ne **te** concerne en aucun point mais dépêche toi de sortir !

_Oh mais c'est bon là! Je t'ai dit 5 minutes !

_Pfft...

_«Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi on est deux dans une chambre de luxe alors que ce lycée a les moyens pour nous mettre dans des chambres individuelles...»_. C'est ce que pensaient Ciel et Sebastian à ce moment là, ayant tous deux une expression de fatigue et de désespoir collée sur leur visages.

_ J'ai fini Michaelis.

_ Ah enfin...

_...

_...? Pourquoi tu ne sors pas Phantomhive ?

_ Parce que j'attends une phrase. Tu ne crois quand même pas t'en tirer un si bon compte après m'avoir manqué autant de respect ?

_ Pardon ? Je t'ai manqué de respect ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en rappelle pas ?

_ Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de me dire la phrase magique. Le temps **tourne**..., Sebastian pouvait parfaitement sentir le petit sourire narquois venant de ce jeune homme.

_ Tss... Mon cher **Lord**, pourriez-vous sortir de la salle de bain ? Dit-il tout en essayant de garder un sourire malgré sa rage.

_...

_...?

_... Non.

_ Bon, Phantomhive, je suis vraiment sérieux là ! Sors tout de suite !

Sebastian commença à forcer sur la porte mais malgré cela, le jeune comte s'obstinait à ne pas ouvrir la porte.

_ Phantomhive !

Ciel lâcha alors un long soupir... Il sentait la fatigue monter d'un cran lorsque Sebastian tenta de rentrer:

_Il manque un mot dans ta phrase... Redis la phrase avec ce mot et je t'ouvre.

_ … Vraiment ?

_ Oui je te le promet, alors ?

_... Mon cher Lord, pourriez-vous sortir de la salle de bain, **s'il vous plaît** ?

Ciel ricana lorsque Sebastian avait insisté sur la fin de la phrase et se décida enfin de sortir. On pouvait parfaitement voir que ce jeune Lord était de bonne humeur et qu'il était bien heureux de voir que son camarade se laissait faire si facilement... Un léger sourire esquissait ses lèvres lorsqu'il sortit de la salle.

_ Tu es vraiment pénible quand tu t'y met Phantomhive... Rétorqua alors le plus âgé lorsqu'il vit son cadet tout souriant. _(Ce qui est vraiment très rare pensa Sebastian sur le coup.)_

_Tu es tellement ennuyant mon cher Michaelis... Mais au lieu de rester planter là, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de te préparer car d'après l'horloge de la salle de bain, il ne te reste que... **5 minutes**. Répondit Ciel toujours souriant.

_ Pardon? Il vérifia l'heure et effectivement il ne lui restait plus que 5 minutes. **Merci** Phantomhive... Sur un ton bien ironique et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

En entendant cette phrase, Ciel ria de plus belle ! Ceci prouvait bien qu'il venait de gagner une bataille face à Sebastian. Alors que du côté de Sebastian, il était d'une humeur maussade. Il devait impérativement se dépêcher pour pouvoir partir à l'heure (NDA: heureusement que la classe est juste à côté XD). Tout en se préparant, il réfléchissait à un plan pour se venger de cet affront... Quand il fut interrompu par un léger bruit venant de la porte:

_ Sebastian, dit-il tout en continuant à frapper à la porte, dépêche toi ! On va être en retard !

_ La faute à qui ? On sentait un petit peu de rage dans cette phrase.

_ … Bref dépêche toi c'est tout. Ciel commençait à devenir irrité et las d'attendre.

Comme réponse, Sebastian lâcha un simple soupir et s'empressa de se changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sebastian et Ciel étaient dans le couloir, marchant à toute allure vers la classe par peur d'arriver en retard. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, personne. Personne n'était encore là. Ciel regarda sa montre: 8h10... Ce n'est pas normal qu'il n'y est encore personne malgré qu'ils ne soient que 7 élèves... Quand soudain un petit rire réveilla notre jeune Lord:

_Sebastian... Pourquoi rigoles tu ?

___Je viens de me _rappeler une chose _qui ne sera surement _**pas**_ _**drôle**_ pour toi. Toujours _ce sourire_ moqueur qui irrita au plus haut point Ciel...

_ Dis moi donc ce qu'il y a de si _drôle à tes_yeux. Il décida de se rapprocher de Sebastian sans quitter ses yeux rouges sanguins qui dégageaient un regard bien moqueur.

_Eh bien... Comment t'expliquer cela sans réellement t'irriter. Répondit-il dans un ton moqueur.

_Dépêche toi ! Ciel fronça des sourcils ce qui agrandissait le sourire de Sebastian. _"J'aimerais t'égorgeais dans ces moments-là... Surtout quand tu me montres ce genre de sourire !"_

_ Bien bien, en réalité pendant que tu dormais je me suis permis d'avancer toutes les montres et horloges de notre chambre d'au moins...: 20 minutes. Car je savais pertinemment que tu resterais assez longtemps dans la salle de bain et que nous allions arriver en retard.

_...

_... ?

_ Tu crois que je vais te croire ?

_ Hum... ? Sebastian lança un regard interrogateur au jeune enfant. Il ne comprenait réellement pas le sens de sa phrase... Ne pas le croire mais pourtant il venait de lui dire la simple vérité mais lui ne semblait pas le croire... Ne serait-il pas un peu trop méfiant vis-à-vis de lui...?

_ Et tu vas me faire aussi la prochaine fois qu'on c'est trompés de salle tant que tu y es Michaelis ? Arrête ce petit jeu ridicule ! Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point-là! Répondait Ciel coupant ainsi toutes les pensées de Sebastian; son regard en disait long... On voyait parfaitement dans ses profonds yeux bleus la confiance inébranlable. Il y croyait dur comme fer à sa réponse. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir et commença à désigner de son long doigt ganté l'horloge de la classe:

_ Compare l'heure de ta montre avec celle de l'horloge ici présente et ainsi tu pourras vérifier ton "hypothèse"... Rétorqua-t'-il dans regard sérieux et en délaissant son petit sourire moqueur.

Ciel vérifia et fut surpris. En effet, Sebastian venait de dire la vérité, il regarda sa montre: 8h15 alors que l'horloge de la classe affichait: 7h55. Malheureusement pour lui, son _cher_ camarade avait raison... Ne laissant paraître aucun sentiment il se retourna et s'éloigna de ce détestable Michaelis. Il avait réussi à l'humilier... Il gagnait donc une bataille. _"Tu m'énerves ! Tu ferais mieux de disparaître, sale scélérat !"_

Sebastian voyant la réaction de son jeune camarade s'éloigna. Il se permit de sourire sournoisement et de même laisser un léger ricanement approfondissant ainsi la gêne du jeune Ciel.

_ V-Voila à cause de toi, j'ai dû me lever plus tôt ! Ne refait plus jamais ça compris ?Dit-il tout en bégayant et en essayant de répondre avec confiance.

«_Si tu évitais aussi de rester aussi longtemps dans la salle de bain c'est à dire une demi-heure (minimum) je n'aurais pas été obligé de faire ça..._» Mais malgré cette petite pensée il élargissait son sourire et finit par détourner le regard de sa silhouette.

Dès que Ciel et Sebastian gagnèrent leur places, les 5 derniers élèves arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce et suivi de près le professeur Randall (WTF ! O.O" XD) qui demanda aux élèves le silence et les salutations du matins.

* * *

Bien maintenant on va laisser le prof Randall «DEATH! »(XD il faut regarder l'OAV pour comprendre X)) faire cours et faire une petite explication de la situation et du fonctionnement de la classe à vous chers lecteurs ! Déjà, je vous laisse deviner qui est dans la classe ؏ (← je ne connais pas la signification de cette lettre XD je la trouvais belle c'est tout !XD) et petite précision, quand on fait parti de cette classe les élèves ont tous un niveau différent... (Niveaux classe, âge, grade dans la société...) Mais vu que ce sont des "surdoués" ils arrivent parfaitement à suivre les cours. Et donc les élèves de cette classe ont plus de droits que les autres: Les garçons de la classe ont le droit de porter ce qu'ils veulent tant qu'ils gardent la chemise de l'école(qui est différente des élèves "ordinaires") alors que les autres élèves sont obligés de porter l'uniforme en entier...Les filles ont ce même principe mais elles doivent garder la jupe... Alors que les autre filles sont obligées comme les garçons de porter l'uniforme entier.

Et les élèves de la ؏classe se voient privilégier d'autres choses comme pouvoir déjeuner dans la salle de cours alors que les autres sont obligés de manger à la «cantine» XD, ou encore d'avoir à disposition une/un domestique... Donc voilà mais malgré tout ça, ils ont des contraintes, comme le "sur-poids" dans leurs emploie du temps ou l'obligation de participer à un club en mettant en avant leurs talents... Et encore bien d'autres ! Donc voilà j'espère que vous comprenez un peu mieux le système de cette classe... X), désolée de vous avoir dérangée pour cela. Mais je pense que c'est assez important pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux et comme je voulais pas faire un prologue long... " et maintenant on va continuer notre cours mais cette fois sur la relation de Ciel/Sebastian... En fait ils sont ensembles depuis le collège mais ils ne s'entendent pas vraiment... Et ils doivent quand même faire le minimum pour pouvoir être sur la même longueur "d'onde": sur la provocation. Mais malgré tout cela on voit quand qu'ils entretiennent une relation profonde... Et je voulais faire ce genre d'histoire sans pour autant changer les personnages de la véritable histoire... Donc voilà je pense que c'est tout pour l'instant XD donc encore désolée de vous avoir dérangée et de vous faire un aussi long chapitre...( j'espère que vous êtes pas encore mort pour cette horreur !XD) Trêve de bavardages voilà la seconde moitié du chapitre !

* * *

Comme nous pouvons le voir, Ciel et Sebastian ne s'aiment pas vraiment et cherchent _toujours_ à **dominer **l'autre... Mais malgré cela, ils sont tout les deux inséparables et ont bien plus une relation qu' ennemis/ennemis... La preuve: Ils s'appellent toujours par leur noms de famille mais n'emploient plus le terme "compte" donc ceci montre bien qu'ils s'entendent et puis ils ne se vouvoie plus vraiment donc on peut voir qu'il y a quand même une bonne relation malgré cette _compétition_

...

_ _"2 heures de cours avec ce prof... Je sens que ça va être long..." _pensa Ciel tout en regardant le tableau quand il reçut un projectile sur sa table.

__"Qui est-ce encore ? Les gens n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire ?" _se dit-il tout en regardant le bout de papier.

_«Cher Ciel ,_

_À l'heure du déjeuner, on viendra c'est à dire Alois, Soma et moi et qui sait peut-être aussi Sebastian puisque tu t'entends si bien avec lui... :) Bref on viendra manger avec toi à 12h donc reste à ta place et nous ne tarderons pas à arriver...J'ai hâte de pouvoir déjeuner en ta compagnie !_

_Amicalement, ta fiancée, Lizzie. _»

À peine eut-il le temps de lire le mot qu'il le froissa sous la rage... Il n'aimait pas alors là pas du tout cette initiative venant sa «fiancée». Déjà qu'il n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur, il devait en plus supporter Alois, Soma et elle en même temps. Mais le pire il devra aussi **le** supporter... Comme si ça ne suffisait pas pour sa pauvre conscience... En plus il ne supporte pas la manière dont elle décrit la relation entre lui et cette **énergumène**... Il ne pouvait seulement que soupirer dans cette situation pour pouvoir évacuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sa rage. Il détourna son regard du bout de papier vers sa «fiancée» qui n'était autre que sa cousine... Il distinguait parfaitement un large sourire s'épanouir sur son visage pâle. Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à sa sentence. Il décida donc de regarder par la fenêtre... Un ciel si bleu et profond. Semblable à son œil... Mais pourtant si opposé à son autre œil dissimulé par son cache-oeil. Décidément aujourd'hui allait être une **très** mauvaise journée... Pensa notre pauvre Phantomhive...

Après les 2 heures d'histoire avec Mr. Randall dont bien sur aucun élève n'aimait réellement son cours, il y eu alors le professeur William . Son cours de math n'était pas particulière intéressant pour nos petits génies... Et puis il se plaignait souvent de trop faire d'heures supplémentaires sans être payé... En gros un autre type bizarre...

_ C'est vraiment insupportable de devoir faire des heures supplémentaires. Il va falloir que j'aille me plaindre chez le directeur...! Murmura le professeur en attendant que les élèves terminent leur contrôle.

_ Eh allez c'est reparti pour son petit speech...! S'il en a vraiment marre il a qu'a démissionner... Ça ne dérangera personne. Pensa alors comme par hasard tout les élèves, étant fatigués d'entendre toujours la même chose venant de ce professeur.

_ Encore 2 heures avec ce prof et on va pouvoir déjeuner... Médita Sebastian tout en faisant le contrôle.

* * *

_L'heure du déjeuner: _

Comme prévu Alois et Soma rejoignit Ciel. Le pauvre fut déjà assommé par ces moulins à paroles. Mais il vit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu voir: Elizabeth, en train de parler avec Sebastian... Et Sebastian qui semblait réjouit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elizabeth et Sebastian décidèrent donc de rejoindre la table de Ciel. Pourquoi a-t'-il fallu que Elizabeth décide d'inviter Sebastian à déjeuner avec eux...? Et pourquoi ce satané Sebastian a accepté ? Ciel sentait la rage montait en lui au fur et à mesure que ces deux là se rapprochaient... Mais décida finalement de tourner sa tête vers la fenêtre. Comme s'il boudait mais c'était surtout pour ne pas voir ce sale sourire collé à son visage. Ce qui n'échappa à notre cher Sebastian, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention...

Tout le petit groupe se réunissait donc autour de Ciel. Mais Ciel ne tenait pas réellement à se lier à tout ce petit groupe. Il ne regardait donc personne et n'écoutait pas du tout la conversation. Quand à Sebastian lui était attentif mais préféra garder le silence. On peut en conclure que ces deux-là étaient isolés du groupe. Mais soudain Lizzie brisa cette relation de sa voix aigu:

_ Ciel, tu ne manges pas ? S'étonna la jeune fille blonde.

_ Je seulement... Oublié de prendre mon déjeuner... Dit-il sans réellement regarder sa cousine. Suite à cette déclaration, la jeune fille dessina un magnifique sourire sur son visage.

_ Ah, eh bien si ça ne te déranges pas...! Tu peux prendre celui-la! Je l'ai préparé avec tout mon amour pour toi! Joyeuse, elle donna le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé à son cher fiancé.

_ Oh! Et bien merci... Je vais le manger... répondit-il tout en commençant à manger le plat "infect" de sa chère cousine.

_ Tu en as de la chance Ciel ! J'aimerai avoir une personne comme Lizzie ! Je t'envie. S'écria Alois.

_...

_...

_ Tu pourrais dire quelque chose Ciel... commença alors Soma.

_ C'est... T-t-très bon... Eliz..._"oups mieux vaut dire son surnom sinon elle va se douter de quelque chose" _Lizzie... ! Il avait qu'une seule envie... Vomir.

Ce qui mérita un léger ricanement de Sebastian. Ciel lui jeta alors un regard noir. Il n'a qu'a gouter et il comprendra un peu mieux **sa** situation.

_ Merci Ciel ! Si tu veux je t'en referai un autre demain.

_ Non non ne te dérange pas pour si peu. Demain je n'oublierai pas mon déjeuner. Rétorqua rapidement Ciel en espérant qu'elle abandonne.

_ Ah bon d'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux Ciel. Répondit Lizzie avec une moue plutôt triste.

_ Eh bien quel gentleman fais-tu mon Cher Phantomhive. Intervenant Sebastian toujours avec ce sourire _sournois_!

_... _"Mieux vaut rien dire sinon je risque de bien le frapper... Satané Sebastian. Tu as gagné encore une bataille mais pas la guerre"_ Alors Ciel jeta le regard le plus noir qu'il ai pu donner. S' il pouvait tuer quelqu'un d'un simple regard. Sebastian serait mort depuis bien longtemps...

_... Plus aucun bruit depuis l'intervention de Sebastian. Comme s'il avait réussi

à rendre les gens muets. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal que ça... C'est ainsi que se termina l'heure du déjeuner.

Puis vient alors les heures de cours... Aujourd'hui les cours devaient se finir à 19h à cause de leurs niveaux. Tout les élèves ne supportaient plus réellement ces heures de cours sans fin. Mais la sonnerie se décida enfin à sonner laissant ainsi les 7 élèves fous de joie. Les 5 élèves décidèrent donc d'aller se dégourdir en se promenant dans les jardins du lycée. Quand à Sebastian, il attendait patiemment que Ciel termine de ranger ces affaires. Ce qui contraria fortement le jeune comte:

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre, **Michaelis**. Décida-t'-il en se jurant de se venger...

_ Je te rappelle que ce soir nous avons réunion de délégués donc mieux y aller en même temps tu ne pense pas ? **Phantomhive**... il le regardait toujours.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous n'avons aucune réunion ce soir... Répondit Ciel, perplexe par ce que venait de dire son camarade. Il n'aurait jamais pu oublié une chose aussi importante voyons ! Il tient beaucoup trop à sa réputation.

_ Je t'assure que nous en avons une... Phantomhive. Dit-il sur le même ton que son interlocuteur.

_ J'ai vérifié le calendrier des réunions et il n'y avait pas de réunion prévu pour aujourd'hui... Tu as dû te tromper de jour mon cher Michaelis.

_ Ah...! Effectivement tu as raison. Excuse moi de t'avoir perturbé Phantomhive. Il vérifia le tableau et fit un _faux_ sourire de désolé. Il était surement gêné par cela. Ciel marque donc encore un point... Ils sont donc à égalité.

_Ce n'est rien Michaelis! Il arrive à **tout le monde** de se _**tromper**_... Dit-il avec un sourire triomphant à ses lèvres. Ça n'arrive pas souvent que Michaelis s'excuse. Finalement ce n'est pas une si mauvaise journée... Pensa Ciel bien content d'être le maître de la situation cette fois !

_ …

_ …

_ … Tu as fini ?

_ ... Mmh ? Surprit par cette réaction. Ah... Heu oui c'est bon on peut partir !

_"Il ne cherche pas à me rabaisser cette fois ?"_

_ Bon, alors dépêchons-nous de retourner dans notre chambre. À moins que tu es une course à faire ?

_ ...Non non c'est bon on peut y aller.

Le silence s'imposa entre les deux Lords (Oo Sebastian... Un lord ? XD) quand le plus jeune décida de briser ce silence pesant:

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attends toujours Michaelis ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de toujours rentrer accompagné d'un géant comme toi. Lacha-t'-il tout en laissant un petit sourire qui disparu rapidement...

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ … Tu pourrais au moins me répondre... exprima Ciel dans un air désespéré.

_ … C'est juste... murmura-t'-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

_ C'est juste ? Interrogeant Sebastian du regard.

_ ...C'est juste... On est _jamais assez_ **prudent**, enfin je pense.

_ Quoi ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre ? Il se sentit injurié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Quand soudain, Ciel fut tiré de force contre le mur. Sebastian le plaqua contre le mur avec violence. Ciel venait de perdre pied, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son camarade et cherché à reprendre ses esprits qui fut secouer sur l'instant. Alors qu'il commençait à reprendre ses esprit, il sentit deux doigts le prendre par le montant l'obligeant ainsi à regarder l'auteur de tout ses actes... Il commença à encrer son regard dans les yeux sanguins de son aîné alors que celui-ci s'approchait dangereusement de son visage sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Ciel sentit son cœur accélérer et le rouge montait à ses joues... Pourquoi se sentait-il rougir face à ce garçon ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se débattait pas de son agresseur ? Il n'arrivait pas à bien réfléchir et commença alors à hurler:

_ M-M-M-M-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Michaelis ? Tu te rends compte des actions que tu fais envers- mais il fut coupé par le souffle chaud de Sebastian qui pénétra dans sa bouche._" Cet idiot ne vas quand même pas … ?" _Ciel sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort... Et contre toute attente il se laissa faire et décida même de fermer ses yeux avec une si grande pression, ce qui amusa Sebastian au fond. Mais ce dernier se pencha vers l'oreille de son cadet et faisait en sorte que son souffle puisse passer doucement sur cet oreille...

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis Phantomhive... Mais je préfère simplement être avec toi... Car après tout... Tu es le seul qui agit comme ça avec moi. Donc je n'ai aucune envie qu'il t'arrives quoi que ce soit... Comprends tu ? Susurra Sebastian dans une voix douce et envoutante...

Ciel rougit alors violemment en entendant ces mots et se dégagea de son étreinte...

_ N-ne... Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi alors laisse moi tranquille! Et ne me refais plus jamais ça ! S'écria Ciel, bien énervé de **son** comportement vis à vis de Sebastian. Pourquoi son cœur battait si fort en lui ? Au point d'éclater? Et puis surtout pourquoi sentait il un pincement dans son cœur...? Comme si... Comme s'il est... Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix rauque de son camarade.

_ Bien Bien, excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur... Le regardant avec une pointe de tristesse et de regret. Mais tu vois, il peut arriver ce genre de choses dans la vie de tous les jours alors soit plus sur tes gardes. Lorsqu'il insista sur ses mots, un sourire bien mystérieux finit par apparaître. Laissant le jeune encore plus perplexe. Ayant retrouvé son calme, il partit en direction du couloir et retourna légèrement la tête pour que son camarade ne voit pas son visage encore rouge et déclara:

_ C'est bon j'ai compris la leçon ! Allez dépêches toi de venir! Il commence à faire froid ! Tout en continuant à avancer.

Sebastian écarquilla ses yeux en entendant cela mais sourit et alla rejoindre son jeune camarade avant qu'il ne le sermonne encore.

À peine arrivés dans leur chambre, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent. Ciel partit dans son bureau alors que Sebastian séjourna dans les fourneaux étant donné que tout les deux avaient refusé la venue d'une bonne, ils se devaient de préparer quelque chose à manger... Ciel lui était déjà changé et s'étala sur son fauteuil. Après quelques minutes de réflexions sur la situation qu'il a eu tout à l'heure... Il recommença à rougir et décida de changer de sujet en faisant ses devoirs. Il ne comprenait réellement pas pourquoi son cœur c'était mis à battre la chamade. Mais il ne cherchait pas tellement à savoir non plus et décida de laisser ça sur le compte de la fatigue accumulé dût aux cours... Sebastian lui était bien décidé à faire manger à Ciel quelque chose autre que ses pâtisseries. Mais lorsqu'il repensa au moment qu'il a eut avec Ciel, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi. Mais malgré tout, ce garçon est intéressant pour pouvoir le faire changer de comportement sans sans rendre compte. Tout cela risque d'être fort intéressant. Mais il devait abandonner ses préoccupations pour le repas...

«Demain sera un autre jour mais aussi une nouvelle bataille alors prépare toi !" C'est cette phrase qui est venue hanter leur esprits quand ils ont décidé de penser à autre chose... Tous deux ne pensaient alors qu'a une chose: Comment vais-je faire pour te dominer cette fois ? Et rien qu'à cette pensée, ces deux là avaient un sourire digne d'un diable qui était prêt à tout pour créer le désordre...

«...Pourquoi es**-tu **_**toujours à mes côtés**_ ?»

* * *

Et voila le premier chapitre ! je sais c'est très long -" mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous n'êtes pas encore mort ! XD bonne journée à vous tous !


	3. Pourquoi est ce toi qui m'ai découvert ?

**Chapitre II:** _Pourquoi est-ce toi qui m'ai découvert ?_

_« Prend garde à **toi**, **mon** piège finit par se **resserrer**...»_

_"Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de **ça** ...? Je ne veux plus me rappeler de ce moment si choquant pour moi..."_

_...Hive...

_ Qui est-ce ?

_... Hey...!

_ Cette voix... M'est si nostalgique...

_ ...Eille-toi...!

_ … ?

_ Bon Phantomhive réveille toi ! S'écria Sebastian tout en secouant Ciel.

_ Q-Quoi ? Ah! Mais arrête de me secouer Michaelis ! Répliqua Ciel, encore à moitié endormi.

_ Ah...! Enfin... Soupira le plus âgé.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prends de rentrer dans la chambre des autres et de secouer les gens comme ça ? Criant de plus belle... Ciel n'aime vraiment pas être réveiller de cette manière...

_«Cette fois il est bien réveillé... Vu comment il réagit...» _pensa Sebastian mais soudain il sentit quelque chose percuter son visage... Il se prit alors de plein fouet l'oreiller du jeune Lord bien énervé.

_Q-que... ? Déstabilisé par cette attaque.

_ Sors tout de suite d'ici ! Allez ouste! Hurla Ciel en continuant à lancer des projectiles à son camarade...

_ Mais arrête Phantomhive ! Si je suis _venu_ dans ta chambre car... Aïe ! Cette fois il reçut un livre dans la tête... (Le pauvre Sebby ! XD ça te ressemble pas.)

_ J'ai pas **BESOIN** d'écouter quoi que ce soit venant de **toi **! Alors sors d'ici rapidement avant que je ne **t'écorche** ! Allez _pars_ ! coupa sèchement, Ciel.

_ oui oui c'est bon je m'en vais **mon** **Lord **! Sur ces mots, Sebastian sorti de la chambre du jeune en laissant un Ciel complètement irrité et essoufflé. Suite à ça Ciel se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Pourquoi a-t'-il fallut que cet idiot rentre dans sa chambre ? Mais malgré tout, ce fut grâce à lui s'il avait put se réveiller avant ce _"moment"._ Il était encore animé de tout les sentiments qu'il avait connu ce _"Jour-là"_: Peur, douleur, tristesse, froid, angoisse et encore bien d'autres sentiments qu'il ne pourrait décrire avec de simples mots... Comme s'il voulait se rassurer il commença à caresser son œil clos depuis ce _"moment-là"_

_"Oui... Tout va bien... Je ne suis plus le **même**... Et puis de toute façon il n'y a plus aucune raison que je revive cet **atroce moment**...Donc je n'ai pas besoin de repenser à ça. Allez, il est temps que j'aille me changer avant que ce nigaud revienne dans ma chambre !"_ Le jeune compte décida de se lever et de se changer malgré la nausée ressentit peu après ce mouvement... Et commença à mettre un magnifique costume mettant en valeur, ses richesse et son grade. Après tout, il pouvait se le permettre et comme aujourd'hui est Samedi il devait aller là-bas alors autant en profiter... Suite à cela il alla faire sa toilette dans la salle de bains... Bizarrement, il n'a pas vu Sebastian. Où avait-il bien pu aller ? Mais cela ne gênait pas plus que ça notre jeune compte. Il s'admira alors dans la vitre. Il avait les cheveux en bataille (désoler de l'expression =.='), il était tout transpirant et il avait des cernes surement à cause de la nuit dernière... Il n'était vraiment pas présentable et ceci l'exaspéra au plus haut point.

_ Mon dieu... Pourquoi suis-si peu présentable tout les matins ? Et en plus il a fallut que je me montre comme ça à Sebastian... se dit-il tout en se tenant la tête et surtout sur son _œil droit_... Cet _œil clos_. Mais il fut vite sorti de ses pensées quand il a pensé à Sebastian... Pourquoi pensait-il à lui maintenant... ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez lui en ce moment mais il s'en préoccupera plus tard car à ce rythme il allait être en _retard_... Enfin la toilette fini, il alla dans la salle à mangé. Bizarrement il ne vit personne... Ce n'était pas vraiment _son_ **genre**.

_ ...Sebastian ? Murmura Ciel... Sur un ton neutre qu'il lui correspond bien.

_ …

_"Aucun signe de vie ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit mort ?" _Pensa notre jeune compte en se réjouissant de cette pensée. Mais il devait rapidement le retrouver s'il voulait prendre un _petit déjeuner_...

_ Sebastian ? Où es-tu ? Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle... tout en cherchant Sebastian.

_ Je suis juste _derrière_ **toi**... Répondit-il tout en soufflant sur l'oreille de Ciel avec un grand sourire dont il a le secret.

_ Que...? Ciel rougit alors jusqu'aux oreilles, mais faisant tout pour garder son self-controle, il se retourna rapidement en affligeant à son aîné une _magnifique_ claque.

_ Oya! Oya! (C'est dans l'anime ! XD) Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais faire **aussi mal**... _Ci_... **Phantomhive.**.. Rectifia-t'-il tout en effleurant sa joue brûlante.

_ C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'avais pas à me provoquer de si bon matin ! Michaelis... Mais bref de bavardage... Apporte moi le petit déjeuner et rapidement ! S'exclama Ciel tout en se dirigeant vers la table. Sebastian fixa le jeune garçon dans un état neutre... Il voulait bien lui montrer qu'il était assez énervé à cause du comportement de ce _garnement_. Mais finalement il décida de baisser les yeux et d'aller chercher le **petit-déjeuner** si convoité par Ciel...

_ Voilà mon cher** Lord, j'espère que ce petit déjeuner **saura _**satisfaire **_**votre****comportement**quelque peu** désagréable.**

**_ **… Pas mauvais... Dit il simplement en dégustant son thé. Il semblerait que la rage commençait à se dissiper au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait ce thé.

Cette dernière remarque marqua un lourd silence pesant entre les deux personnes. Pendant de longue minutes personne n'osait s'adressait la parole. Seulement le chant des oiseaux osait briser le silence... Quand soudain Ciel décida de parler:

_ Pourquoi es-tu **venu** dans ma chambre ce matin ? S'exprima-t'-il avec toute la clarté possible.

_ Eh bien ! Pour une surprise c'en est une je croyais pourtant que tu ne voulais rien entendre venant de **ma part**... Phantomhive. Répondit aussi tôt son interlocuteur amusé.

_... **Répond** simplement... insista alors le jeune Lord, quelque peu irrité par cette remarque.

_ Je ne te dois rien du tout pour te répondre, mon cher Phantomhive. Son sourire s'élargissait. Mais il perdu rapidement ce sourire sournois.

_o0o_**CLANG**_o0o_

Ciel venait de jeter sa tasse, provoquant ainsi Sebastian. Et il semblerait que cela est marché puisque le concerné avait perdu le sourire pour laissé place à un visage inexpressif. Il regardait intensément le verre brisé, pour ne pas perdre son sang froid car sinon il risque de bien tuer la personne se trouvant en face de lui.

_ Alors ? Décidez à _cracher_ le morceau ? **Michaelis**... Sur un ton plus joyeux voyant que ceci était bien parvenu à **perturber** son _camarade_.

Le concerné bougea alors doucement ses pupilles vers Ciel. Il n'aimait vraiment pas Ciel quand il cherchait à le provoquer de cette manière. Puis il finit par lâcher un long et bruyant soupir pour montrer son ennui envers son «ami».

_ Je suis entré dans ta chambre car je t'ai entendu **hurler**. J'avais peur _«et je regrette amèrement cet acte !»_que tu ne te sois **gravement** blesser. Donc je suis allé _vérifier_ et tu devrais connaître **la suite**... rouspétât Sebastian tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux à sa place.

_ Et... Ai-je dis quelque chose dans mon _sommeil_ ? Dit-il... Sans réellement regarder Sebastian et sans réelle conviction non plus...

_ Pourquoi cherches tu donc à savoi- Il fut interrompu lorsque Ciel lança cette fois son assiette...

_ Allons bon... Pourquoi cherche-tu donc à me provoquer Phantomhive ? Répondit-il sur un ton bien neutre.

_ Répond ! Cette fois irriter par ce comportement. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve encore plus mais il est encore resté plus calme que tout à l'heure.

_ Ah... Non pas vraiment... En tout cas je n'ai rien compris quand tu dormais... Si cela peut te rassurer.

_ Tu as tourné autour du pot pour me dire ça ? S'écria le jeune compte, outré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_ Eh bien, on a bien le droit de s'amuser de temps en temps... Répondit Sebastian amusé quand soudain...

***CLAC***

Ciel s'était levé pour le giflait. Sur le coup, Sebastian n'écarquilla que seulement ses yeux... Mais rigola bien rapidement malgré la douleur revenue... Qui aurait crut qu'il aurait irrité à ce point là le comte Ciel Phantomhive ? Il caressa sa joue douloureuse mais ne cessa pas pour autant ce ricanement qui était insupportable aux oreilles de Ciel.

_ Eh bien tu me _surprendras_ toujours Phantomhive**-kun, **arrivait à me frapper 2 fois... Tu sais ce n'est pas banale ! En se levant de la chaise tout en encrant son regard dans le profond bleu pacifique de l'œil de Ciel.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi mon **cher Michaelis**, donc je te _prierais_ de me laisser tranquille car je me dois de **sortir** aujourd'hui... Rétorqua alors notre comte sans pour autant détourner le regard.

_ Très bien alors passe une bonne journée, Phantomhive. Son sourire était finalement devenu moqueur. Tout porte à croire que ce jeune comte aimait vraiment jouer avec le feu aujourd'hui... Rien avoir avec celui d'hier...

_ À toi aussi, Michaelis... Et assure toi de bien tout ranger. Ordonna-t'-il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Aujourd'hui ce Michaelis était vraiment provocateur. Encore un peu et je lui aurait arraché sa mâchoire pour le faire taire...

_ **Bien, Jeune Phantomhive. **Sur un ton bien plus sérieux. Ce qui laissa sans voix Ciel. Il était bien surpris de ce ton mais décida malgré tout de continuer sur sa lancée. À cause de lui, il allait être en retard.

Une longue journée s'apprêtait à commencer... Et malheureusement pour nos deux jeunes élèves ce n'était que le début...

_15 min plus tard:_

Après une assez longue marche dans les bruyants rues de Londres. Ciel s'arrêta devant un petit café. On pouvait bien voir la gêne dans son regard et puis il ne cessait de tourner la tête vérifiant bien s'il n'y avait personne qui pourrait le reconnaître... Puis après de longues minutes, il se décida à entrer mais à peine eut-il le temps de poser un pied dans le magasin, une jeune femme se jeta sur lui:

_ Oh ! **Ciel-chan** je t'attendais ! J'ai eu si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! S'écria la jeune femme toute joyeuse tout en continuant à l'enlacer.

_ Madame... Arrêtais je n'ai que...*regarde sa montre* **25 secondes** de retard. S'exprima-t'-il tout en soupirant.

_ Oui mais on sait jamais ! Tu sais de **nos jours** les gens sont vraiment _bizarre_ ! Mais passons, va te changer derrière s'il te plaît !

_ Oui oui j'y vais. Tout en marchant vers la salle des employés.

Et avec étonnement il pouvait parfaitement entendre la voix de la femme qui disait: Fais vite s'il te plaît ! Alors qu'il y avait une grande distance entre deux-là (sans compter les murs qu'il y avait aussi... XD) Maintenant vous allez me dire, pourquoi Ciel entre dans la salle des employés et pourquoi doit-il se changer malgré les habits qu'il porte ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce que notre cher comte... **TRAVAILLE** ! Eh oui je vous assure il travaille dans ce petit café... Le jeune Ciel travaille depuis qu'il est au collège dans l'unique raison de pouvoir être un soutien pour sa famille... Il a donc décidé d'économiser de l'argent pour pouvoir aidé l'entreprise de son père car elle est chute ces derniers temps... Ses chiffres d'affaires ont gravement baissé depuis qu'il a été envoyé au collège. Se sentant coupable, il a décidé de travailler pour sa famille. Mais cette décision est assez risqué pour lui car un enfant et qui plus est un comte ne peut se permettre de travailler... Si quelqu'un le voit et repend cette information, ses parents et le personnel du café risquent la prison et la réputation de l'entreprise va s'écrouler et pour couronner le tout, tous ces efforts seront anéanties par cette simple information et il perdra toute sa dignité... Il n'ose même pas imaginer cette situation puisqu'il a vécu bien plus **pire **mais malgré tout il ne pouvait se permettre de voir ces si **précieuses** personne** à son cœur** dans ce genre de _situation_. Donc il faut à tout pris qu'il évite toute les personnes le connaissant d'où se méfiance devant l'entrée du magasin. Pour pouvoir éviter ce désastre, il avait décider de choisir ce café pour sa discrétion mais aussi pour les payes qui sont assez haute... Et puis le personnel est très **gentil** avec lui et s'assurer de pouvoir le _protéger_ dans toutes _les situations_ qu'il soit. C'est l'un des **rares** endroits où il se sent le _mieux_... Mais malencontreusement pour lui il n'aurait cru que ce petit café avait autant de client et que qui puis est, le costume du personnel variait en fonction de la jeune femme de tout à l'heure... Cette femme, _Satsukyo Aruhi_, est la patronne de ce café et elle adore accueillir les gens ainsi que confectionner des costumes. _"Chose qu'il ne comprendrait jamais d'ailleurs... ". _Bref, les costumes de ce café peuvent êtres... Assez indiscret... Ce qui dégoutait parfois Ciel lui-même. Mais bon tant qu'il fait tout pour accueillie les gens et leurs montrer un sourire c'est parfait ! Et puis il était plutôt assez car beaucoup de clientes habituelles venaient le voir.

_Bon aujourd'hui c'est tout à fait normal... C'est seulement un costume de majordome... Rien de plus discret. ! Merci chef ! Se dit-il tout en s'admirant dans le miroir de son casier...

_ Alors Ciel-chan ? Comment _le_ trouves-tu ? Satsukyo venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

_ Il est parfait Satsukyo. Merci encore pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi …! Timidement, Ciel laissa paraître un tout petit sourire. Il était si gêné quand il a dit ça... Satsukyo était ravie en voyant cette scène et en entendant ces mots !

_ Oh ! Merci à toi Ciel ! Avec tellement d'enthousiaste, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Je t'adore mon grand ! Tu es si gentil! Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir t'aider mon chou! ~

_ Oui, je sais Madame... Mais c'est moi qui vous remercie... Mais là je dois aller les autres... Satsukyo ! Donc pourrais tu me lâcher s'il te plaît ?

_ Oh mais oui bien sûr ! Je te souhaite bon courage pour ton travaille Ciel-chan.

_ … Merci. Dit-il en sortant du locaux des employés.

_ Oh Ciel ! Tu es vraiment **magnifique** ! Déclara une employée.

_ Merci Kallen...

_ Oh ! Notre Ciel ! Tu es splendide ! Tu vas **nous** faire _fondre_! S'écria tout un groupe de clientes.

_ Je vous remercie de cette délicate attention, My **Ladies **! Sourit-il _faussement_. Mais il **aimait** ces compliments, comme quoi il faut se _rabaisser_ pour avoir de l'admiration.

Puis un gros bruit venait d'éclater... C'était le groupe de jeunes filles qui venait de s'écroulait en entendant Ciel dire cela. Il est tellement populaire auprès des jeunes filles que le café était fière de l'avoir. Les filles de nos jours aiment vraiment les garçons et surtout s'ils sont _fragiles et mignons_... Mais notre jeune Lord trouvait malgré cela ennuyant et il éprouvait comme... Une certaine _gêne_ en lui à chaque fois qu'il entendait tout **ces compliments**... Il savait qu'au fond, il n'était pas réellement lui-même et que ceci le dérangeait de devoir «_mentir_» à des personnes comme ça. Mais il se devait de le faire s'il ne voulait pas perdre son travail. Alors qu'il méditait sur toute ces choses. Toutes les filles hurlèrent d'extase Ce qui surpris Ciel... Qui pouvait faire autant d'effet dans la pièce alors qu'il était dans la cuisine en traine de prendre la commande d'une de ces _chères_ clientes. Il était sur le point de sortir de la cuisine quand toutes les serveuses venaient le bousculer ! Il s'écroula sous le poids de toutes ces personnes adultes, il a bien cru qu'il allait mourir étouffé si Satsukyo n'était pas intervenue. À peine Ciel s'est levé et et enlevé la poussière de son costumes, qu'il fut mitraillé par ces collègues de travaille ainsi que sa patronne. Le destin s'acharne vraiment sur lui... :

_ Ciel ! S'écria Kallen

_ Oh mon dieu! C'est un signe de Dieu, j'en suis sur ! Hurla Marianne.

_ Non non ! s'_il_ est là c'est pour moi ! Répliqua Sydney.

_ Oh mais c'est une vrai **bombe** ! S'exclama Louise.

_ Mais vraiment... Je fond ! S'expliqua Clara.

_ Je crois que c'est la première fois que mon cœur bat à ce rythme là Ciel ! Expliqua Jean-Françoise.

_ Ah... _Il _est surement l'amour de ma vie ! Ciel désoler mais je **ne** pourrais **pas** être _ta femme_ ! Rétorqua Lisa.

_ Mais que-que... Qu'est ce qui vous prend à vous toutes à la fin ? Exaspérait par ce brouhaha et d'être ignorant. Personne n'avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire et cela le désespérer encore plus... Mais quelqu'un fut clément et alla prendre Ciel pour le mettre à l'écart de tout ce bruit.

_M-Mais... ! Satsukyo ! Que fais-tu ? Et pourquoi toute les employé**es** sont-elles en extase ? Interrogea t'-il son employeur dans un accès de rage... Et dire qu'il est un Lord... Ce manque de respect avait profondément touché le jeune Phantomhive... Mais il essaya de ne pas trop y penser pour pour pouvoir bien comprendre la situation:

_ Eh bien vois-tu Ciel-chan. Elle fit une pause pour bien montrer l'importance de la situation. Il y a eu un _certain client _qui est venu et pour tout te dire il est très charmant... Même moi je crois que j'ai succombé à son charme! Ah Ah ah expliqua t'-elle tout en rigolant...

_ …? Et ?

_ Et ce _**jeune homme **_est vraiment très beau et il a réussi... Comment dire... À _charmer _**toute** les filles, y compris nos employé**es**. Sur un ton soudainement sérieux...

_ Donc tu veux dire que... Toutes les **filles** _ici présentes_ sont toutes tombées sans **aucune exception **sous le _charme_ d'un **client**, c'est cela ?

_ Hum... En effet ! Tu as très bien résumer la situation en une phrase ! Bravo !

Elle avait repris son ton joyeux et partie en direction du groupe de filles _"ou plutôt folles d'après Ciel..."_ pour les dissuader de se calmer et d'aller travailler...

_ Ah! Ciel-chan... Pourrais-tu _emmener_ le **jeune homme** au premier étage ? J'ai peur que** toutes les jeunes filles du café** vont sauter sur lui pour le **dévorer** ! Ah ah ah... Je compte sur toi ! Reprit elle toujours le dos tourné à son employé.

_ Bien, madame. Tout en s'inclinant... _"Le pauvre... J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore mort..."_ pensa Ciel tout en se dirigeant vers le "_champs de bataille_" du café...

Mais dès que notre "majordome"(Oh ciel en majordome ? C'est le monde à l'envers XD) vit le jeune homme en question, il crut faire une crise cardiaque. Le jeune homme était de dos, mais il reconnut rapidement la silhouette de cette personne. Aucune disproportion, Une magnifique peau semblable à l'ivoire, des habits noirs... Aussi profond que c'est cheveux corbeau... Et pour seul contraste, il avait les mains gantées d'un blanc immaculé. Il sentait son sang se **glaçait** au fur et à mesure qu'il scrutait de haut en bas celui qui _à bouleverser le cœur_ de toute ses femmes... Mais il semblait bien que **la patronne** avait raison et que **toutes** les filles se jetèrent sur _lui. _Il était entouré de toutes les gentes dames de la société mais malgré tout ce monde, notre jeune Lord pouvait toujours voir ce jeune homme qui dépassé d'une tête toutes ses femmes... Il se dépêcha malgré lui. Notre majordome commençait à avoir **le ventre** qui se _noué_ et avait de plus en plus de mal à **avaler** se salive... Il y avait même des gouttes de sueur qui perlaient son doux visage. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux ! Il ressentait la peur qui se faisait de plus en plus présente au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait ver _lui_... Et ces doutes se confirmèrent lorsque que ce play-boy s'était retourné pour lui faire face. **Sebastian**... C'était _réellement_ **lui** ! Ciel s'arrêta dans son élan et ses yeux se rétrécissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il analysa le visage du jeune homme. Un nez droit, de fines lèvres et de fines mèches qui retombaient sur ces yeux. Oui... Ces _yeux_ si rouge qu'on aurait dit du **sang**. Il n'y avait que _lui_ pour avoir ces yeux là... Plus aucun doute! C'était vraiment **Sebastian** ! Mais pourquoi était-il venu à la fin ? Pourquoi Dieu s'amusait-il avec notre pauvre Ciel, déjà exténuer par toutes ces mésaventures... Lorsque Ciel comprit que c'était bien Sebastian, il crut que son _cœur_ s'est arrêter de battre... Et que le monde autour de lui s'est effondré. Plus aucun son ne passait au travers de ses oreilles, plus personne n'était dans son champs de vision, à part cet homme... Sebastian. Il ne comprenait absolument rien... Pourquoi lui ? Et _maintenant_ ? Il était _sans voix_... Mais il revint soudain à la réalité quand il vit Sebastian le scrutait au plus profond de son oeil bleu _terrifié_... Lui aussi était complètement surpris par ce retournement de situation, Il voyait Ciel... Dans un magnifique costume de majordome, qui était resté planté là, _au milieu de la salle_, choqué et apeuré. Sebastian était réellement _déstabilisé_... Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le jeune Ciel Phantomhive, dans ce **genre de lieu** et de surtout... **TRAVAILLER** dans cet endroit. Il était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées malgré toutes les jeunes filles qui l'entouraient. Tout porte à croire que le destin voulait qu'il se rencontre dans **le mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment** !

Malgré la **gène** qui _régnait_ en lui, Ciel **détourna** le regard, **fronça** des sourcils, **serra **ses mains jusqu'à presque _ensanglanté _sa paume, grinça des dents, mais eu le courage de continuer sur **sa lancée** et de rejoindre Sebastian parmi toute la meute de filles... Il était maintenant en face de Sebastian, toujours ahuri par ce qu'il voit... Il serra encore plus les poings et les dents lorsqu'il était en face de Sebastian... La boule au ventre. Quand il desserra le tout pour s'adresser à son _"colocataire" _avec la voix la plus neutre possible:

_ Mon cher **Seigneur**, me feriez-vous _l'honneur_ de m'accompagner jusqu'au 1ᵉ étage s'il vous plaît ? Proposa Ciel sur un ton si neutre qu'on n'aurait cru qu'il était dans un état de panique. Il s'inclina proprement et tendit sa main comme preuve qu'il voulait vraiment l'invité à aller ailleurs.

_ … Hum... *_Toussa Sebastian bien surpris de sa mise en scène_* Bien évidemment _mon cher_... Un large sourire s'épanouit. C'est tellement rare de voir un Phantomhive s'incliner et d'être dans ce genre de situation... !

_ Bien alors... Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Et c'est ainsi que Sebastian et Ciel s'éloigna du troupeau des filles en extase pour aller au 1ᵉ étage... Ciel marcha **devant** Sebastian pouvant ainsi lui montrer la direction. Un lourd silence s'était imposé entre ces deux-là durant le trajet. Ciel savait **parfaitement** qu'il était en _mauvaise posture_ et que... Connaissant **Sebastian**, il allait en profiter... Après tout il n'est pas du genre à ne pas saisir la chance qui s'est offerte jusqu'à lui à présent... Et Ciel savait parfaitement cela. Ce qui ne faisait **qu'aggraver** _l'état_ de Ciel... **La gêne** et **la haine** montait au fur et à mesure qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de séjour au 1ᵉ étage. Quand à Sebastian, le sourire ne cessait de s'agrandir en **voyant** que le jeune n'osait même pas lui adressait _la parole_ par peur _d'aggraver_ sa situation. Sebastian était **maître** de la situation et cela pour un long moment. Après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un **Phantomhive**, et qui plus est un **Lord** qui _ose_ se **rabaisser** à **travailler** dans un lieu aussi_ indigne_ pour lui. Mais il se demandait pourquoi Ciel travaillait dans ce genre d'endroit, puisqu'il est **d'une famille riche**... Il n'avait donc _aucunement_ besoin de travailler et surtout à un **si jeune âge**. Cela laissait _perplexe_ Sebastian mais bon. Il voulait surtout _profiter_ d'avantage de _cette situation_ et ceci ne le dérangeait _en aucun point_ car maintenant il est capable de faire du **chantage** auprès de son _pauvre cadet._ Et rien qu'en pensant à cela, on pouvait voir Sebastian sourire encore plus _sournoisement _que l'habitude et que ses yeux rouges **s'illuminaient** de passions.

Pendant de longues minutes on entendait seulement le bruit des pas irréguliers des deux Lords. Mais cherchant à encore plus humilié Ciel, il décida de prendre parole :

_ Alors comme ça tu travailles pendant tout les week-ends, Phantomhive ? Tout en ricanant sournoisement.

_ Ceci ne te regarde pas ! Répondit _sèchement_ le jeune Ciel.

_ Allons Allons, pas besoin de me répondre sur un ton aussi agressif... car *_il commença à pencher sa tête vers l'oreille de Ciel et lui susurra_* Tu n'es pas en très bonne posture pour pouvoir riposter... Phantomhive.

Ciel se retourna **vivement** pour lui donner une **grosse claque** mais fut _malencontreusement_ arrêter dans son élan par la main de Sebastian qui arrêta sans peine _le poignet_ de notre jeune Lord. Puis il reprit:

_ Comme je viens de te dire à l'instant, tu devrais calmer tes pulsions meurtrière … Après tout le client est _roi _non ? Et puis je ne me referais pas avoir une **troisième** fois, Phantomhive... Toujours souriant avec moquerie et en **tenant** le poignée de Ciel.

_ Tss... Tu ferais de me _lâcher_ **tout de suite**, Michaelis, car **une règle** de ce café stipule de ne pas touché les serveurs/ses... Répondit alors Ciel tout en essayant de garder **son calme**...

_ Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire _peur_ Phantomhive ? Avec cet **arrogance** ? Je te rappelle malgré tout que, _**ici**_, ta place n'est rien d'autre que **Serveur** !

_ Oui et c'est pour cela que je **te** confirme ce que je viens de te dire ! Lâche moi... Il se **dégagea** alors rapidement son poignée et commença à pousser _violemment_ Sebastian qui s'était rapproché de lui... Le rouge lui parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles sûrement du à la rage et à la gêne... Un jour il le payera ce _satané_ Michaelis.

_ Et bien Phantomhive. Ta situation est des plus comiques, dire qu'un Lord de ton grade s'abaisse à faire ce genre de chose... Tu es vraiment _pitoyable_ mais pourtant tu **m'intrigue** encore **plus**... Penses-tu vraiment que ta place est _ici _? Parmi toute c**es basses personnes** qui ne cherchent que _divertissements _? Mais après tout, **je me** dois de les _remercier _puisque c'est grâce à _eux _si je peux te voir dans **cette situation**...

À ces mots, le sang qui **bouillait** au plus profond de Ciel éclata ! Ciel a atteint les limites de _l'indignité et de la patiente_... Il faillait faire éclater **cette rage** et se précipita vers son camarade pour lui transmettre ne serait-ce que le _stricte_ minimum **d'indignité** qui était en lui. À ce moment-là, Ciel ne voulait qu'une seule: **le tuer, le blesser, le faire agenouiller et lui faire lécher ces pieds pour lui montrer le déshonneur mais surtout pour lui enlevé ce satané sourire hypocrite !**

Il avait mis toute _sa force_ et toute _sa volonté_ pour cette **dernière** attaque, mais complètement _enivré_ par **la rage**, il avait oublié que Sebastian était bien plus _âgé_ que lui et qu'il pouvait parfaitement arrêter **ce coup** sans aucun **problème**. Sebastian _intercepta_ facilement _le bras_ de Ciel en pleine action et plaqua ce dernier contre _le mur_... Sous l'emprise de la rage Ciel s**e débâta **et parvint à donner **des coups** de pied ou des coups poing sur _son agresseur._.. Mais sans pour autant arriver à _se défaire_ de son emprise. Sebastian lui se laissa faire tout en _veillan_t à garder Ciel contre le mur et à rester près de lui pour qu'il ne **s'échappe** pas... Mais Sebastian était_ sûr_ d'une chose, Ciel avait encore de _**l'orgueil**_ car malgré l'accès de rage, Ciel n'appelait pas de _l'aide _et ne chercha même pas à _crie_r pour montrer qu'il était **en danger **sous peine d'être encore plus _ridicule_ qu'il ne l'était déjà... Et Ciel **continua** à le _frapper_ encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le gagne... Au bout de très _longues_ **minutes**, Le jeune Lord _essoufflé_, décida d'arrêter cette _ridicule_ action car il savait **parfaitement** qu'il ne faisait pas le _poids_ à Sebastian... Et **arrêta** tout _mouvement_ brusque contre s_on agresseur_... Il était encore plus **désorienté** et _indigne_ qu'il ne l'aurait cru... Pourquoi a-t'-il donc agit si **ridiculement, si impulsivement** ? Ce n'était pas son **genre**. Son regard commençait à s'éteindre sous le regard brulant de Sebastian. Il se sentait si _mal_ et son cœur le faisait **atrocement** souffrir... Car il savait... Il savait parfaitement que cet imbécile avait d'un côté _raison_ et ceci l'énervait _réellement_... Mais il avait aussi **l'impression** d'être _triste_... Comme si un creux dans son cœur se **creusait** encore. Comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu par _lui_ et lui en _particulier_... Est-ce à cause de son _orgueil_...? Il ne comprenait pas _lui-même_. Il était complètement plongé dans ses réflexions quand le soupir de Sebastian le remmena à **la réalité**:

_ Bien... Maintenant que tu _sembles_ être enfin calmé, je vais te proposé un **marché**, Phantomhive... Dit-il avec un ton bien _sérieux_ tout en cherchant le **regard** du jeune.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais un marché avec quelqu'un comme _**toi**_ ? Riposta alors le jeune tout en détournant le regard malgré qu'il savait parfaitement que Sebastian le scrutait...

Sebastian **fronça** alors les sourcils et força le jeune à le regarder... Peu importe _ses sentiments_ après tout il ne pourrait **jamais** _s'enfuir._.. Non **jamais**. Il _s'empara _du visage de Ciel et le força à le regarda. Ciel_ grinça _des dents et _fronça _encore plus ses sourcils qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà... Ciel voulait le f**rapper** mais ceci ne ferait **qu'aggraver** sa situation:

_ Il semblerait que tu ne **comprennes** réellement pas ta situation... Si tu _refuses_ je me ferais une_ joie _d'aller dire à toute la haute société de tes _actes_. Mon cher Lord. Et il semblerait qu'il n'y aura pas que toi qui en **subira** les _conséquences..._ Mais aussi **ces gens** et surtout *_il commença à s'approcher de l'oreille de Ciel pour bien lui faire comprendre sa situation_* **Ta famille** !

C'est alors que Ciel se ressaisit _complètement_... Sebastian avait **raison**... Il n'est pas le seul est être **fautif** dans cette _histoire _mais aussi _sa famille_ et _le personnel_ surtout... Ciel **serra** alors encore plus les dents et ferma ses yeux si fort qu'il revit alors tout ses souvenirs passés avec _sa famille_ et _ses collègues_ de travaille. Non il ne **pouvait** pas... Il ne pouvait simplement pas laissé _ces gens_ dans **l'embarras** à cause _**lui**_. **Il ne le supporterais pas... **Alors en **serrant** plus que tout sa mains il garda la tête _droite_ et commença_ à pousser_ légère Sebastian avec son autre main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a pris **conscience** de sa _piètre situation_. Un lueur commença à _embraser_ les yeux du plus âgé.. Cette enfant est tellement _intéressant_, il sentait qu'il allait bien _s'amuser _et que ce petit ne le **décevrait** pas si facilement. Un sourire _se dessina_ petit à petit quand il vit la bouche du jeune comte, encore emprisonné, _bougeait_:

_ Quelles sont les conditions ? S'exprima alors Ciel sous _la contemplation_ de son aîné... Il n'éprouvait alors qu'un seul sentiment: _La fierté_ qui se gonflait au plus profond de son cœur...

_ Oh, mais c'est très simple mon cher comte... Il prit alors Ciel qu'il tenait toujours par le bras et le força à rejoindre _son torse_ tout en admirant la beauté de ses **yeux**. Tu n'as qu'a **m'appartenir**. Être mon **serviteur**... Acceptes-tu _Phantomhive_ ? Son sourire devient alors encore plus **sournois**, et le couloir donnait l'impression d'être encore plus _sombre_ qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les laissant _seul_ ainsi, sans que _personne_ puisse les déranger.

Quand Ciel entendit ses mots, ses yeux **s'écarquillèrent** mais sans pour autant quitter le regard de son interlocuteur, ce qui _amusa_ fort ce dernier... Devenir son **serviteur**... Qui aurait cru qu'il _demanderait_ une chose pareille ? Mais pourquoi tient-il tellement à le **rabaisser** à _ce point-là_ ? N'était-il déjà pas assez _indigne_ comme ça ? Il faut qu'en plus il rajoute _une couche_. Et sans savoir ce qu'il **pourrait** faire de _lui_... Le connaissant il ne pourra pas **refusé** sous peine d'aller _annoncé_ sa découverte au monde entier ! Ciel sentit battre son cœur _si vite_ qu'il commençait à en devenir **douloureux**... Pourquoi a-t'-il fallut que ça tombe sur **lui** à la fin ? Ciel hésita longuement... Sa fierté risquait de prendre un _énorme coup_ mais sa fierté n'était pas aussi **importante** que ses _proches_... Que devait-il faire? En voyant le jeune **hésitait**, Sebastian décida _d'accélérer_ le processus et lui **susurra** à l'oreille : _«Alors ?» _Ciel savait _pertinemment_ qu'il allait regretter **sa décision** peut importe l**e choix** qu'il aurait choisit... Mais peu importe **à quel point** lui souffre, tant que toute les personnes lui sont chères seront protégés par le _malheur_ qui risque de _s'abattre_ un moment ou un autre. Il décida de prendre **cette décision** avec tout _l'honneur_ qui rassembla dans sa seule et clair parole:

_ J'accepte d'être ton **servant**, Michaelis ! Mais tu devras tenir ta parole compris ? S'écria-t'-il sans pour autant abaisser son regard, prêt à pourfendre n'importe qui qui oserait se dressait sur son chemin...

_ Bien, alors c'est **parfait**...! Je tiendrais ma parole, Phantomhive, car j'ai toujours été un homme sur parole mon chère... Réjouit par cette** réponse** et la _réaction_ de son cadet... Il allait pouvoir enfin **s'amuser** avec lui... Après tout il est si _intéressant_, il ne le **décevra **surement pas en _si bon chemin_...

_ Bon si tu es d'accord, je te prierai de ma lâcher... Reprit alors Ciel sans émettre aucun sentiment sur cette parole.

_ Bien évidemment... *_il lâcha le bras de Ciel qui s'écarta rapidement de lui et massa son bras engourdit par cette étreinte..._* Alors, notre pacte commencera demain... Comme ça, tu pourras profiter de ton dernier jour... Il ricana rien qu'en disant cela... Alors que le concerné lui, frissonna en entendant ces mots sortit de ce sale type !

_ D'accord... Comme **tu** voudras... Mais je ne **me** laisserai pas faire aussi _facilement_ que tu ne le crois ! Riposta Ciel, gardant son **sang-froid** et ne voulant plus laisser aucune faiblesse _visible_ au yeux rouges de Sebastian.

_ Mais je l'espère Phantomhive! Mais je l'espère ! Sourit-t'-il tout en avançant vers le salon du premier étage... Allez viens ! Je ne vais te manger ! Ou bien pas encore... La fin de la phrase fut murmuré assez bas pour que Ciel ne l'entende pas.

_ Bien bien. Dans un murmure de soupçon... Il pensa alors que sa liberté venait d'être atrocement enlevé par un sale type... Et tout ça à cause d'une simple coïncidences... Ciel n'a vraiment pas de chance et son comportement est vraiment étrange ces dernier temps... Pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça et surtout avec son rival ? Mais il revint rapidement à la réalité et se décida d'aller rejoindre Sebastian.

Lorsque** notre beau ténébreux** prit place dans le _magnifiqu_e salon ensoleillé. Ciel prit alors la commande de son _client_ et prit congé. Sebastian avait toujours un _magnifiqu_e sourire qui **trônait** sur son visage. Ciel lui prit un air _renfrogné_... Pourquoi _le sort_ s'acharne-t'-il sur lui bon sang ? Bref il continua sur sa lancée, et après les _courtes_ minutes écoulaient pour faire la préparation d'un café bien corsé. Il partit rejoindre Sebastian. Depuis que Sebastian avait quitté la pièce, les filles en furies se sont _enfin_ calmé et la salle avait retrouvé son atmosphère **d'origine**. Il arriva devant la salle quand _son cœur_ a faillit raté un mouvement. Sebastian, sous la douce lumière du jour, contrastant ainsi son habit sobre. Il était en train d'admirer le magnifique paysage de ses profonds yeux rouge... La lueur qui se dégageait de ses yeux était si prospère et pleine de gentillesse... Sa tête était de profil laissant ainsi sa nuque nu. Une nuque si robuste et droite avec quelques mèches noir de sa chevelure. Sa position était parfaite.. Et Ciel sentit battre son cœur si fort... Il sentit alors le rouge venir sur ces joues, il était complètement perturbé par cette attitude si soudaine. Il avait les qui fléchissait, et sa tête commença à se vidait de toutes pensées laissant place à un blanc pure... Il pensa que Sebastian était tout simplement _magnifique_ et son cœur battait encore de plus belle. Pourquoi ressentait-il malgré tout une certaine **gêne** envers lui et puis surtout pourquoi ressentait-il cette sorte... D'admiration envers ce **sale** type. Mais il ne put trouver la réponse car Sebastian venait de l'interpeler... :

_Qu'y a-t'-il ? Fixant Ciel avec un air interrogateur.

_ R-Rien ! Il rougissait encore plus... Il s'avança vers la table de Sebastian, posa le café et reparti sans rien dire... Encore trop perturbé par cette réaction étrange.

Fermeture du café:

_ Merci ! Ciel-chan ! Comme d'habitude tu as fais de** l'excellent** travail !

_ Merci à toi Satsukyo... Demain je reviendrai mais un un peu plus tard qu'aujourd'hui... Comme _indiquait_ dans mon **emploi du temps**, je viendrai à 13h30... Alors ne **crie** pas s'il te plaît...

_ Mais bien sur Ciel-chan ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Au fait le _beau-gosse_** t'attend** dehors mon petit chou ! Toute enthousiaste...

_ Oui j'avais remarqué, donc je vous laisse ! Passez une bonne fin de soirée. Dit Ciel tout en partant.

_ Merci à toi aussi Ciel ! S'écria le personnel.

Ciel sorti _rapidement_ du café par peur qu'elles le retienne encore... Et puis, il n'était pas du genre à faire attendre les autres... Surtout si c'est **lui** car il en profiterait encore plus pour le provoquer... Dès que Ciel sorti, Sebastian se rapprocha de lui rapidement et ils commençaient à rentrer à leurs domiciles. Mais pourquoi Sebastian l'attendait ? Et pourquoi Ciel se sentait si mal à l'aise auprès de lui... Puis sans prévenir Sebastian posa la question qui lui trotta dans sa tête depuis fort longtemps...:

_ Pourquoi travailles-tu ?

_ Ceci ne te regarde pas... Sur le même ton que son camarade.

_ Tu pourrais au moins me répondre...

_ Je te répondrai _sûrement_ demain ! Puisque **tu** vas _me_ faire _**chanté**_... Sur un ton quelque peu irrité par cette** insistance**.

_ Bien comme tu voudras...

_ …

_ …

_ Je te **déteste**...

_ Ce que tu me dis me fait vraiment _plaisir_, Phantomhive. Répondit Sebastian sur un ton moqueur.

Ils finirent par arriver dans leurs chambres. Ciel **claqua** la porte alors que Sebastian était complètement épanouit par sa _découverte_. Mais Ciel ne peut plus _lui_ **échapper**.. Son piège s'est déjà _refermé _sur lui et _malheureusement_ pour lui, il va devoir s'y soumettre. Voyant cette _perspective_, Ciel lui faisait presque pitié, mais il n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire... Il avait besoin d'un _divertissement_ et **il est parfait pour cela**. Il avait vraiment _hâte_ de voir la réaction de sa **proie**...

Ciel, lui se sentait **mal**... Il en avait vraiment plus que **marre** de cet journée et il était complètement _exténuait_. Il se laissa glisser sur le mur de sa chambre, tout en se laissant tomber dans le désespoir... Il savait parfaitement que Sebastian allait profiter de lui mais il fera en sorte d'éviter tout cela. De toute façon s'il a accepté ce n'est pas pour lui-même mais pour ceux qui lui sont chères... Mais pourtant il ressentait encore un creux s'approfondir dans son cœur et qui l'empêchait de plus en plus à respirer... Pourquoi cette **sensation** ? Il ne pouvait de toute façon plus _reculer_ et se devait **d'affronter** _ses problèmes_, quitte à devoir faire tous les sacrifices du monde... Après tout, si on vit c'est pour la vivre à fond et non pour se **morfondre** au moindre problème présent. Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il _ça_ et surtout... Pourquoi Sebastian voulait qu'il soit son **servant** ? Toute ces questions lui trottait dans sa petite tête et le gouffre de sa souffrance ne faisait qu'empirer... Il était _assis_, _tenant_ ces genoux contre sa poitrine **meurtrie** et la tête _plongé_ dans ses genoux... Pourquoi se sentait-il donc si **mal**... Sebastian... _"__Pourquoi m'as tu donc découvert?__"_Et sur cette pensé, il finit par s'endormir laissant place _tout ces doutes_ et _ces douleurs_ dans le dernier regard posé sur la **porte**...

_"Mais malgré cela je **continuerai** de me **débattre** jusqu'à mon dernier souffle."_

_

* * *

Bon ben voila le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît car j'ai essayait d'entrer dans la description... Dsl si c'est pas super... J'ai encore un peu de mal dans ce genre de sujet -.-" mais sinon vous vous attedier à ce genre de suite ?=D J'ai repris l'idée de Kaichou wa maid sama X3 donc dsl du manque d'originalité... Au faites vous voulez que j'écrive un lemon au prochain chapitre ou un peu plus tard ? XD comme ce sera mon premier je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera super mais bon... Voila j'espère que ça vous aura plu et n'hésitait surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions ! Même si vous n'aimez pas XD et dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe... =.="  
_


	4. Une gentillesse empoisonnée

ᴥ**Chapitre III: **_Une gentillesse empoisonnée_**ᴥ**

**۰**_" plus je **reste** auprès de **toi**..."__۴_

_Ce jour... C'est le jour où j'ai tout perdu... Oui, le moi de cette époque-là... Un jour désastreux qui m'a montré le véritable visage de ce monde... La véritable terreur que peut créer un humain... En proie de folie et de pouvoir... Pourquoi était-ce moi qui ai été choisi ? Pourquoi moi et pas un autre...? Ce fut moi et moi seul... Ce jour qui m'a gravé jusqu'au plus profond de mon être... Dieu... Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de m' abandonné dans de tels conditions ?_

_ Phantomhive... Murmura Sebastian d'une voix douce mais qui avait fini par réveillé Ciel du pays des songes...

_ Hum...? Encore un peu endormi, il releva légèrement la tête... Sebastian ? Son regard montrait la fatigue et le tourment qui le hantait depuis la nuit dernière...

_ Tu vas bien ? Sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude...

_ Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Sur un ton bien las... Pourquoi Sebastian était encore dans sa chambre... ?

_ Vu ta position, j'ai bien peur que tu ais une crampe ou un torticolis... Aucun signe de sournoiserie ou de moquerie... Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Ciel se posait cette question mais il n'y prêtait pas tellement d'attention... Il était bien trop fatigué et avait assez mal dormi puisqu'il a encore rêvé de ce _jour_...

Lorsque Ciel releva sa tête plutôt rapidement, il sentit une vive douleur sur sa nuque... Comme d'habitude, son aîné avait raison... Il avait atrocement mal et lâcha un léger soupir de douleur. Après tout, Ciel ne devrait pas être surpris puisqu'il s'est endormi assis... Dans une position peu confortable et en plus sur le sol... Mais il remarqua une couverture posé délicatement sur lui... Est-ce encore Sebastian qui a fait ceci ? Qui sait, ce n'est pas une hypothèse à ignorer... Sebastian quant à lui commença à prendre légèrement son cadet dans ses bras pour qu'il n'est pas froid, et entama un long et rigoureux massage au petit cou mince de Ciel. Le concerné se laissa faire et commença même à apprécier ce moment... Pourquoi Sebastian était-il si gentil avec lui ? Et pourquoi lui aime-t'-il quand il est comme ça...? En ce moment ce n'était vraiment pas clair... Beaucoup de questions lui trottait à la tête, mais très peu avait de réponses... Quand soudain, il se rappela du moment qu'il a eu avec lui dans le couloir sombre du café... Son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup et d'un geste violent il retira toutes les actions de son aîné... Sebastian s'attendait à cette réaction, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse aussi tardivement. Il se releva simplement et regarda son jeune servant... Inquiet. Alors que le jeune compte lui était encore plus perturbé... Pourquoi toute cette attention ? Que cherche-t'-il ? Pourquoi encore lui ? Il en avait réellement marre de toute cette histoire. Alors les deux jeunes restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment quand Ciel brisa la tension:

_ Pourquoi es-tu encore venu dans ma chambre ? Déclara Ciel en jetant un simple coup d'œil à son camarade...

_ Je suis simplement venu car je t'avais appelé pour le petit déjeuné, mais tu n'es pas venu... Alors je me suis inquiété... Dit-il avec une légère tristesse.

_ Inquiet ? Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu de mon état ? Tout en se redressant avec maladresse... Il était vraiment exténuer... Si tu fais tout cela parce que je suis devenu ton servant... Tu ferais mieux alors d'arrêter toute cette mascarade ! Il se mit de dos à son maître, mais garda tout de même la couverture sur ses épaules... Sans réellement le remarquer...

_ Et si je ne faisais pas seulement cela car tu as accepté mon contrat... ? Est-ce que je peux continuer à agir ainsi ? Demanda t'-il sans aucun ton mais ce qu'on pouvait être sûr, c'est qu'il était sérieux...

Ciel rougit alors violemment, il avait arrêté de penser en entendant ces mots et son cœur finit par s'emballait. Il se retourna violemment et chercha Sebastian du regard... Mais il n'était plus là... Ciel plaqua sa main sur bouche, par réflexe... Pourquoi a-t'-il réagit ainsi ? C'est étrange... Il n'avait encore jamais envie de voir la personne qui lui dit ce genre de chose... C'est comme si son cœur tenait vraiment à voir l'expression de cette fameuse personne même s'il allait être déçut... Il fallait qu'il le voit de ses propres yeux... Mais Sebastian n'était déjà plus là... Ce qui laissa Ciel en transe pendant quelques secondes... Le temps de reprendre un comportement normal. Et dès qu'il se retourna, il vit tout de suite les yeux rouges profonds qui scrutaient tout ses mouvements depuis tout à l'heure. Il fut complètement surpris et fit un bond en arrière mais il trébucha et sentit son corps descendre à toute allure, la tête la première... Ciel ferme alors les yeux par peur de ressentir une forte douleur... Mais il ressentit tout autre chose... Quelque chose de chaud l'entourait... Une sensation assez nostalgique pour lui... Il aimait cette chaleur, et pourtant il savait que ce ne pouvait être que lui pour lui faire ressentir toute ces choses: Sebastian. Ce dernier tenait Ciel fermement dans ses bras sans pour autant le brusquer... Le cadet décide enfin d'ouvrir ses yeux et de regarder son «sauveur». Il sentit une soudaine chaleur lui montait en tête lorsqu'il vit de son seul œil, les douces lèvres de Sebastia près de lui. Il déviât son regard et se retira de l'étreinte de son aîné... Puis il reprit dans un las regard:

_ J'arrive, j'ai besoin de faire ma toilette... Si tu peux partir ça m'arrangerai... Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait même plus le réflexe de taquiner Sebastian et encore moins de le frapper...

_ Bien, alors fais assez vite s'il te plaît... Je n'ai pas envi que le petit déjeuner refroidisse Phantomhive... Sur un ton vraiment sérieux que Ciel n'avait jamais connu jusque-là.

_ Oui oui ! Aller pars ! Ciel recommençait à être de mauvaise humeur... Déjà qu'il n'était pas réellement au meilleur de sa forme... Tout ça à cause de ces stupides tourments !

Et sur ces mots, le maître partit. Laissant son servant seul dans la pièce... Pensif... Notre jeune Lord se demandait pourquoi Sebastian lui parlait aussi respectivement alors que c'était sensé être lui le _Maître_... En ce moment, rien ne tournait bien rond alors ce n'était pas si dérangeant... Au moins, il aura un peu d'estime et il partit alors faire sa toilette. Il prit encore plus son temps que d'habitude aujourd'hui... Ce qui inquiéta légèrement notre Maître... Il avait bien peur d'avoir perturbé le jeune homme et que son _seul divertissement, _soit en train de devenir ennuyeux... Allons bon, ce n'est que le début... Il ne faut pas trop espérer quand un _jeu_ commence... Quand Ciel réussit à sortir Sebastian de sa transe...:

_ Ben tu attends quoi ? Le déluge peut-être Michaelis ? S'écria Ciel, il est redevenu le jeune homme intéressant.. Dieu soit loué...

_ Je t'attendait simplement... Expliqua Sebastian enfin réjouit par la réaction du cadet. Mais merci de ta patience, voilà le petit déjeuner. Un léger sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Ce qui rendait Ciel encore plus renfrogné...

Le petit déjeuner commença sans plus attendre. Sebastian avait toujours un petit sourire inexpressif alors que Ciel avait prie sa moue habituel... Rien avoir avec le Ciel mal réveillé de tout à l'heure... Ce qui faisait revivre notre grand ténébreux. Il y avait un silence entre ces deux-là. Le seul bruit fut le claquement des couverts quand Sebastian finit par intervenir:

_ Tu commences à quel heure aujourd'hui ? Il était vraiment joyeux... Ce qui éveilla la méfiance de notre jeune Ciel.

_ Pourquoi une telle question ? Répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

_ J'aimerai t'accompagner ! Après tout ce petit café est tout à fait à mon goût...

_ Pardon ? Il fut surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre... Il voulait... L'accompagner ? Mais il est vraiment pas bien en ce moment... Mais le pire, c'est qu'il rougissait ! Il ne savait pas si c'était de honte ou de quelque chose d'autre...

_ Après tout pourquoi refuserais-tu mon invitation ? Ce ne doit pas être drôle de marcher dans les rues de Londres sans aucune _bonne _compagnie, je me trompe ?

_ Eh bien... Devait-il répondre à cette provocation ? Si tu désires tellement à m'accompagner... Je ne t'en empêcherais point et puis de toute façon tu m'aurais suivi que je le veuille ou non... Il regarda alors sa tasse de thé, par peur d'avoir déçu son interlocuteur... Déçu ? Mais depuis quand se souci-t'-il de ça ? Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'avoir ce genre de pensée... Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ça... La peur de décevoir quelqu'un et d'être abandonné... Il sentit encore un creux qui se creuser dans son pauvre cœur... Il était habitué à ce genre de choses, mais pourquoi quand il s'agissait de Sebastian, il ne pouvait rester de marbre ? Pourquoi ressentait-il des choses encore complètement inconnu pour son petit corps lorsqu'il était avec lui ? Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées quand il entendit un petit ricanement venant du plus âgé... Soudainement, il se sentit soulagé et son corps qui fut crispé pendant sa frustration, se détendit... Il regarda alors Sebastian, sans vraiment émettre un sentiment... Par peur de se trahir et d'être encore humilier par lui... Sebastian, lui regarda alors son jeune cadet avec un plus grand sourire que tout à l'heure... Il faut vraiment croire que ce petit fait tout pour l'amuser que ce soit volontaire ou non. Sebastian ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de réaction et fut satisfait de voir que ses espoirs étaient bien fondés:

_ Comment dire... En effet, je pense que tu as tout à fait raison car après tout... Tu es mon _servant_ maintenant Phantomhive, et que je me dois de faire le minimum pour savoir ce que fais mon _serviteur_. Ciel répondit par un claquement de langue. Ceci l'agaçait au plus au point, il était vraiment maudit ! Il détourna alors son regarde et se leva de la chaise pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Sebastian le suivait d regard... Il avait vraiment l'impression que Ciel n'allait rien lui dire comme à l'accoutume... Mais il fut rapisement surpris quand il entendit la voix claire du jeune Lord:

_ Je commence à 13h30, on partira à 13h20... Si tu auras toujours envie de m'accompagner. Personnellement je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, bien maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Sebastian écarquilla et resta sans voix... Il venait d'accepter sa proposition... Mais pourquoi une telle réaction ? Il n'aurait jamais accepté une chose pareille et pourtant... Serait-ce à cause du pacte ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le soudain changement de comportement venant de son jeune cadet. Mais il reprit vite son sourire... Il devait se dépêcher de débarrasser de débarrasser la table, il était déjà bientôt onze heure. Il aimait vraiment ce petit, et lui seul arrivait à le surprendre. Il était dans ses songes, et rien qu'en pensant à Ciel, il sentit son cœur se gonflait d'un sentiment étrange. Mais il ne cherchait plus tellement à savoir cette réaction car maintenant le seul qui comptait à ses yeux est: Ciel Phantomhive et personne d'autre. Du coté de Ciel, il n'était plus sûr de rien... Il ne s'attendait pas à réagir ainsi envers son _Maître._ Mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Son cœur s'emballait rien qu'en pensant au moment qu'il a eu avec lui. Et dès qu'il revoyait cette image, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frapper le mur de toute ces forces... Il était exténuer et ne savait plus quoi faire. Son corps réagissait seul... Il s'allongea de tout son poids et regarda le mur sans aucun intérêt. Il pensait à tout et à rien, mais surtout c'était Sebastian qui le perturbais. Pourquoi se montre-t'-il si gentil avec lui depuis qu'il est devenu et surtout pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ? Il ne comprenait plus rien et qui plus est il ne savait pas pourquoi Sebastian lui parler aussi respectueusement... Sa situation devenait de plus en plus bizarre... Mais il avait finit par dormir... Avec un air si serein qu'on aurait jamais cru que c'était un enfant perturbé par tellement de problèmes...

* * *

Sebastian était là, en train d'admirer notre belle au bois dormant. _«Il surement dû mal dormir la nuit dernière...»_ Il pensait cela mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard. Ciel en train de dormir, mais il semblerait qu'il fasse encore un cauchemar... Il voyait tout le corps du jeune dormeur se crispait de douleur et de désespoir... Cette scène affligeait beaucoup notre jeune ténébreux... C'était bien la première qu'il ressentait cela: de la compassion. Il était toujours indifférent jusque-là mais quand il s'agissait de Ciel, il ne pouvait contenir ces sentiments. Il était le seul à arriver à lui faire ce genre de chose... Il était vraiment un _jouet _intéressant... Mais pourtant il ne le considérait pas seulement comme cela... Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne pouvait définir... Il fut interrompu dans ces pensées lorsqu'il entendit Ciel murmurait quelque chose d'incompréhensible et juste après cela, il commença se débattre et à hurler... Sebastian commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter... Que pouvait-il bien rêver pour se débattre et à hurler ainsi ? Mais par réflexe, il posa délicatement sur la joue perlée de transpiration. Il caressa la joue du pouce et commença à s'approcher du visage du jeune homme. Son visage se détendit quand il sentit la douceur sur sa joue... Ce qui faisait vraiment plaisir à Sebastian, qui aurai cru qui se réjouirait pour une chose aussi insignifiante ? Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire... Il se rapprocha encore du visage du plus jeune, quand il sentit sa respiration saccadé sur son pâle visage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. C'était son corps qui bougeait tout seul, et ses lèvres effleurèrent légèrement celle de son jeune camarade endormi. Il sentait son doux souffle pénétrait dans sa bouche, ce qui lui donnait des frissons de plaisir... Il voulait l'embrasser pour le réveiller doucement et surtout jouer avec la langue de Ciel, la sentir... Et faire encore d'autre choses plus que perverse quand il se ressaisit et se releva brusquement... Il commençait à avoir chaud... Et cette chaleur se faisait encore plus atroce au niveau de la main où il caressait sa joue... Il n'avait jamais eu envie de faire ce genre de chose... Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il fallait que Sebastian se calme et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand soudain une main le retient... Celle de Ciel. Toujours endormi... Il était surpris mais cette surprise laissa place à un cœur fendu. Il voyait, Ciel s'agrippant désespérément à son bras, il pleure... De fine larmes cristallisés perlaient ce si pure visage. Il avait peur... Tous ses membres tremblaient et il semblait que Ciel demandait de l'aide venant de Sebastian. Ce dernier avait l'impression qu'un poignard avait traversé son coeur... Il avait si mal et éprouvait tellement de tristesse qu'il n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour il connaîtrait cette sensation. Voir Ciel dans cette état même endormi... C'était quelque chose d'unique mais c'était de trop dur pour le cœur de Sebastian. Il ressentait toute la peur dans cette petite main, et il fallait faire quelque chose pour le calmer.. Il commença à se dégager de l'étreinte de son cadet et le serra délicatement dans ces bras. Quand Ciel, toujours endormi, sentit les bras de Sebastian, il s'accrocha désespérément aux habits de Sebastian... Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsque Sebastian sentit l'étreinte du petit, il commença à caresser avec encore plus d'affection qu'il n'aurait cru, les doux cheveux de Ciel. Celui-ci se calma et desserra légèrement son étreinte. Le cœur bondit, quand il sentit le jeune se rapprocher encore plus de lui pour pouvoir sentir la chaleur... Sebastian essayait de garder un visage neutre, mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir... Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça mais s'il ne fasait pas ça, il risque de le regretter et cela pour toujours... Il finit alors par lâcher un soupir et commença à murmurer dans l'oreille de Ciel toujours endormi:

_ Ah...! Phantomhive... Pourquoi me montres-tu donc cet aspect ? Si tu continus à me montrer tout tes aspects, je ne pourrais plus me retenir... Phantomhive... Maintenant j'en suis sûr, je te considère bien plus _qu'un simple jouet_... Il caressait toujours ses cheveux et dès qu'il finit sa phrase, il commença à lécher le lobe de l'oreille de Ciel. Celui-ci lâcha un léger gémissement, réveillant l'instinct sauvage de Sebastian. Il essaya de résister à cette tentation, il voulait le taquiner encore un peu avant, mais là il n'en pouvait vraiment plus... Et Ciel ne l'aidait vraiment pas... Quand il s'apprêtait à _dévorer_ son cou, il sentit une main le giflait violemment. Il arrêta alors tout mouvement. Ciel était réveillé et choqué par ce que s'apprêter à faire Sebastian. Il se décala rapidement de Sebastian et commença à injurier le plus âgé... Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que ses mots ne laissait pas de marbre son maître... :

_ Q-Q-Q-Qu'est ce qui te prend de faire tout ça ? Il bégayait et rougissait fortement par les actions de Sebastian... Et que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? Tu es vraiment un sale type pour faire ce genre de chose... À un jeune homme comme moi en plus ! Mais tu es un... Un... Vraiment... Un type complètement fou et idiot ! S'écria Ciel complètement apeuré par Sebastian, il était complètement collé au mur mais il ne pouvait détacher du regard le corps de Sebastian... Toujours sur le lit... Comme s'il était sans vie... Mais il s'assit rapidement et croisa les jambes et fixa le garçon avec un air si sérieux que Ciel a bien cru que Sebastian allait le violer ou le tuer. Mais il prit parole dans un ton bien neutre:

_ Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu t'adresses ?

_ Oui ! Je parle à un imbécile voir même... Même... Un... Bon voilà tu m'as compris ! Rétorqua Ciel encore plus rouge. Il avait le cœur qui battait si rapidement qu'il en avait presque mal...

_ Certes, mais dois-je te rappeler que tu devrais éviter ce genre de comportement, et surtout envers moi... Si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème... Ai-je tord ? Répondit Sebastian, toujours sur un ton sérieux... Il vit alors le visage du jeune garçon se détendre et prit même une expression de boudeur... Il était enfin calmé alors il laissa échapper un soupir. Ciel quand à lui détourna simplement le regard... Il aurait voulu lui clouer le bec mais cela ne ferait qu'aggraver sa situation... Voyant Ciel encore troublé, il reprit:

_ Mais passons, tu ne veux pas plutôt me dire quel genre de rêve faisait-tu encore il y a quelques minutes ? Quand Ciel entendit cette phrase, il crut ne plus ressentir quoi que ce soit dans tout son corps... La peur le paralysait encore... Sebastian avait parfaitement compris la situation... Et il était pratiquement sûr que Ciel ne lui dirait rien... Surement car cela le choquerait... Quand il vit Ciel bougeait machinalement le bras vers son œil caché depuis fort longtemps... Sebastian lança un regard interrogateur à Ciel... Mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement. Sebastian n'était pas bête. Il avait parfaitement compris que son rêve avait un rapport avec cet œil... Il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question tabou:

_ Ce rêve... A-t'-il un quelconque rapport avec ton œil clos depuis certainement un très long moment ? Ciel déglutit alors difficilement... Il posa son autre main sur son cœur, pour calmer toutes les pulsions qui cognait contre sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait répondre à cette question... C'était beaucoup trop difficile pour lui... Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de _ça_ et surtout le raconter à _lui_. Il serra alors encore plus. Il commençait à haleter et à avoir même des perles de transpiration sur son front. Sebastian assistait à cette scène et il avait un pincement dans son coeur. Le voir ainsi le blesser profondément... Alors il décida d'arrêter cette torture pour eux deux et commença à se lever pour se rapprocher de Ciel … Le concerné ne vit pas le mouvement et fut agréablement surpris quand il sentit une main caressait sa joue... Celle de Sebastian. Elle était si chaude malgré le tissu qui séparait le contact de la peau... Puis Sebastian brisa le silence en regardant son cadet avec pleine d'inquiétude et de sincérité...:

_ Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler Phantomhive, ce n'est point grave... J'attendrai le jour où tu me dévoilerais tout... Peu importe à quel point ce sera horrible, je ne te rejetterais jamais... Phatomhive... Je serai _toujours_, oui _toujours_,à tes côtés_. _Cielécarquilla les yeux et resta sans voix... Il avait l'impression d'être à l'abri de tout en entendant cette phrase... Il se sentait si... Bien ! C'était tellement rare … Qu'il crut qu'un jour, il se perdrait pour toujours dans le désespoir, sans même connaître ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de douceur... Mais il fut vite revenu sur terre en repensant à sa situation... Ciel savait que Sebastian voulait profiter de lui et de sa faiblesse... C'est pourquoi il lui dit tout ça mais pourquoi espérait-il que ce raisonnement soit faux ? Pourquoi espérait tellement de chose venant de Sebastian et de personne d'autre ? Il ne cessait de penser à tout cela, quand il finit par dire une chose:

_ Pourquoi te montres-tu si gentil ? Il avait peur d'être déçu mais pourtant il fallait qu'il sache la réponse... Ciel regarda du coin de l'œil son aîné... Il était complètement perturbé par cette question... Mais il finit par répondre:

_ Eh bien... Ce n'est pas réellement de la gentillesse, mais juste de l'attention... Il releva alors sa main et prit une posture droite... Les mots qui allaient suivre allait fortement le briser et le perturber... Sebastian le savait... Il savait que Ciel n'en sera que plus vexé et lui même sentait quelque chose le poignarder encore une fois le cœur... Mais il ne put s'empêcher dire ses mots... Après tout, ce qu'il faisait le mieux: c'était _mentir_. Alors il prit un sourire sournois et commença la phrase qu'il l'acheva, lui et Ciel:

_ Je suis très attentionné les premiers jours avec mes servants. Ils pensent que c'est de la gentillesse et ceci m'arrange fort... Car ceci les rends plus vulnérable et donc plus facile à **briser**. C'est pour cela que je fais tout ceci... Toute ces mises en scènes m'amuse c'est tout... Phantomhive. Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge, mais c'en était un quand il s'agissait de Ciel. Il souffrait en articulant ces mots... Il voyait alors le désespoir s'emparait sur le doux visage de son servant... Il savait que cela le blesserait mais il voulait savoir la réaction qu'aurait Ciel... Il n'avait jamais eu autant d'espoir envers quelqu'un pourtant il ressentait aussi tout autre chose... Il ne le savait pas et ne comprenait pas cette autre sensation... Mais ce qu'on pouvait-être sûr, c'est qu'il avait mal et qu'un creux se formait dans son cœur... Ciel fut complètement désespéré et déçu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre... Ses soupçons étaient juste... Il ne désirait qu'une chose et c'était un divertissement... Mais pourquoi lui se sentait si mal quand il appris enfin la vérité... Il baissa la tête et commença à réfléchir sur sa prochaine parole... S'il n'arrivait pas à amuser Sebastian, il l'abandonnera sûrement... Comme tout le monde et il ne le supporterai pas ! Non il ne voulait pas imaginer cette scène... Ceci le blesserais que davantage... Il réfléchissait à comment répondre sans pour autant décevoir son interlocuteur... Puis il décida finalement de dire:

_ Pfft...! Si ce n'est que ça ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me briserai jamais comme ça je te divertirai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle...! Pour qui me prends tu Michaelis ? Il sourit et dit ceci sur un ton moqueur. Il sortit alors son grand jeu... Peu importe à quel point son maître le blessait, il ne pourra jamais abandonné Sebastian. Je suis Ciel Phantomhive! Et je décide de ce que je veux ! Et je ferais tout pour l'avoir même si pour cela je dois tuer un bon nombre de personnes pour l'obtenir...! Alors cesse cette petite comédie si ce n'est que pour ceci, je ne supporte pas cela ! Ces phrases avait du mal à laisser de marbre notre jeune comte. Il souffrait en silence. Il avait mal, il se sentait si mal au fond de lui et pourtant... Il ne pouvait oublier sa fierté ! C'est tout. Ni plus ni moins. Il devait faire ce qu'il devait faire, c'est cette seule pensée qui venue effleurer son esprit. Il vit Sebastian écarquillait ses yeux... Il s'attendait à tout mais sauf à cette réaction... Suite à cette surprise, il reprit alors son sourire habituelle et répliqua:

_ Bien alors, amuse-moi jusqu'à la fin, mon cher Phantomhive... Surprends moi, divertis moi, et surtout ne me déçoit pas ! Je n'aime pas être déçu... J'attends beaucoup de toi Phantomhive ! Ciel ne répondit rien... De toute façon il était si déterminé que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Quand Sebastian se rapprocha de lui avec un regard étrange... Ciel recula par méfiance et arriva finalement se cogner contre son bureau. Qu'allait faire Sebastian ? Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir toujours surprendre son maître. Sebastian s'approcha, voir se colla contre son servant... Celui-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il commença à s'approcher de son visage. Le jeune Ciel ne se débattait pas, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à Sebastian alors pas la peine de s'épuiser inutilement... Ciel sentit soudainement une main se posait doucement sur son torse et à entamer des caresse qu'il n'aurait jamais crut agréable... Malgré tout Ciel ne cédait pas à la tentation... Il ne laissait rien transparaître... Alors Sebastian commença à se pencher vers l'oreille de Ciel. Ce dernier sentit le souffle chaud lui traversait la peau et ferma ses yeux, par peur de laisser échapper un gémissement... Mais soudain il entendit la voix de Sebastian, qui commençait par prendre un ton tellement sérieux...:

_ Phantomhive... Sache que jamais tu ne pourras me décevoir... Tu... Tu es... Le seul qui me fait faire tout ça... Sur le fin de la phrase, on pouvait sentir comme des remords...

_Hmm... Que... Que veux-tu dire par là ? Il ne comprenait plus rien... Mais que cherchait à faire Michaelis à la fin ?

_ Je... Je n'ai jamais été autant lié à un servant. Phantomhive, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'unique à mes yeux... Et jamais je ne te laisserai à quelqu'un d'autre...

_ Que... ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive tout d'un coup ? Ciel rougissait encore plus... Il avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade, et tout son corps tremblait... Il ne savait pas pourquoi il sentit tout son être se berçait dans la joie lorsqu'il compris qu'il était quelqu'un d'important aux yeux de son maître...

_ Excuse moi... De t'obliger à subir tout ça... Il n'avait jamais entendu Sebastian s'excusait, et surtout sur ce genre de ton...

_ Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça tout d'un coup ? Ciel était complètement surpris par cette révélation. Mais Sebastian n'en rajouta pas plus et partit laissant Ciel en plan... Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna pour adresser à Ciel:

_ Tu ferais mieux de te préparer Phantomhive... Il est déjà bientôt 13h... Et j'espère bien que tu vas m'amuser encore longtemps, mon cher servant... Et il partit, un sourire au lèvres... Ciel n'en revenait pas... Cette dernière phrase a suffit pour l'achevait. Il s'écroula de tout son poids sur le froid parquet... Ciel ne représentait rien à ces yeux... Avant tout, il n'était rien de plus qu'un _servant _pour Sebastian. Son rôle est de le divertir... Malgré ce fait, il ressentait de la haine et de la tristesse au fond de son cœur... Il venait de comprendre quelque chose... Il aurait voulu, que Sebastian, le considère autre chose qu'un _simple_ jouet... Et rien qu'en pensant à cela il avait envie de hurler toute sa douleur et s'arracher le cœur pour faire cesser toute cette douleur... Mais il n'en fit rien... Il souffrait tout simplement en silence... Quand il décida enfin d'aller se préparer, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout cela et qu'il reprenne son comportement habituelle... Du côté de Sebastian, il était retourné dans sa chambre, avec le regard plein de regrets par ces gestes... C'était la première fois qu'il était animé par tout ces sentiments... Il plaqua sa main sur son visage et commença à ricaner... Il se trouvait vraiment pitoyable... Lui qui avait un cœur de pierre venait de découvrir le remord... Il ne pensait pas sentir un jour ce sentiment, mais _lui, _avait réussi à lui faire découvrir ce sentiment... Il est vraiment intéressant, il déplaça alors sa main et commença à se diriger vers son armoire... Il n'aimait qu'une chose: faire souffrir les autres. Et lorsqu'il faisait tout cela, ceci ne le dérangeait pas mais quand il s'agissait de Ciel, c'était une tout autre histoire... Il ne voulait pas blesser son camarade... Et si par malheur, il le faisait, il ressentait une vif douleur lui traversait le cœur... Quelle ironie du sort pensa-t'-il tout en se préparant. Ce jeune comte est vraiment... Un humain divertissant...

* * *

Ciel était sorti de sa chambre magnifiquement habillé. Il vit alors Sebastian... Debout en train de regarder dans le vide... Pensif. Ciel avait déjà regarder Sebastian beaucoup de fois... Mais c'est l'une des rares fois où il pouvait "admirer" Sebastian sans qu'il le cherche à le taquiner... Il scrutait toute la silhouette de Sebastian, il arrivait à le regarder mais son cœur lui faisait légèrement mal... Il avait l'impression d'être si loin, alors qu'il était si près de lui... Sebastian avait finit par remarquer cette attention et se dirigea vers son «admirateur»... Ciel remarquât son mouvement et se décida à se rapprocher de lui. Sebastian resta là, regardant le plus jeune se rapprocher de lui... Il avait envie de prendre Ciel dans ses bras, mais il décida de simplement détourner le regard... Ils avaient tous les deux une humeur massacre... Ciel finit alors par parler et arrêta tout mouvement...:

_ Tu aimes vraiment le noir et le blanc, Michaelis... Répondit-il en encrant son regard dans celui de son maître...

_ En effet, mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais me poser ce genre de question... Il avait un sentiment qui le rendait de meilleur humeur.

_ Eh bien, je pensais juste que tu devrais des fois changé l'accoutume... Il répondit sur un ton neutre.

_ Si je les met, c'est parce que ces couleurs me vont à _merveille_. Tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis... Aimerais-tu que je change mes habitudes, Phantomhive ? Il souriait... Son cœur était submergé d'une sensation étrange. Mais Ciel avait réussi à changer son humeur, rien qu'en disant cela...

_ Tu fais ce qui te plaît... Mais il arrive qu'une personne soit encore plus _magnifique_ quand elle change ses habitudes que quand elle reste dans ses habitudes... C'est ce que je pense. Ciel rougissait en disant cela, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il dirait ça un jour et surtout à quelqu'un comme Sebastian... Pourquoi a-t'-il lancé ce genre de sujet ? Il est vraiment un idiot ! Stupide cerveau pensa Ciel déconcerté... Sebastian fut surpris sur le coup... Cela voulait-il dire qu'il le trouvait _magnifique_ ? En pensant à ça, il sentit son cœur bondir... Il n'était vraiment pas normal en ce moment mais malgré tout, il resta de marbre... Il laissa simplement un petit ricanement et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il s'assit complètement décontracté laissant Ciel dans ses pensées. Il le regardait sans réellement conviction, quand Sebastian lui fit de la main de se rapprocher... C'est ce qu'il fit tout en regardant l'horloge, 13h10... Il pouvait donc se permettre d'aller se _détendre_ auprès de son maître...Il s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, ce qui plaisait encore plus Seabastian... On va mettre ce petit comportement sur le compte de la timidité alors il s'approcha vers Ciel voir même le coller... Ciel rougit alors violemment quand il sentit la main de Sebastian lui caresser le bras. Il se souvient soudain de la scène dans la chambre et repoussa Sebastian, ni violemment, ni trop gentiment... Ciel était encore plus rouge en repensant à cet événement... Mais Sebastian, lui ne cessa pas pour autant tous ces actes, il força Ciel à s'allonger et lui se mettait au dessus de lui... Ciel cherchait à échapper à cela et se débattait avec force, mais Sebastian finit par avoir le dernier mot en se penchant sur Ciel, pour commençait à lécher l'oreille de sa proie. Quand il sentit le muscle chaud et humide, Ciel arrêta tout mouvement, et se laissa faire... Malgré cette sensation encore étrange, il ne voulait pas y céder. Il commençait à haleter en sentant le muscle faire le contour de sa mâchoire... Il ne voulait rien laisser passer à travers sa bouche et surtout arrêter cette _torture_. Mais s'il frappait Sebastian, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau... Alors il se laissa faire. Quand son maître commença à embrasser, sucer mordre son cou. Ciel pencha par réflexe sa tête en arrière pour laisser plus de place à Sebastian... D'ailleurs ce dernier sourit en voyant l'initiative du garçon... Il allait dénouer le nœud de son servant, quand il se rappela de l'heure. Il s'interrompit pour regarder l'heure... 13h19. Ce n'est pas possible. Il fallait déjà partir... Comme le temps passe vite quand on est occupé. Il se releva et aida son jeune servant, encore un peu perturbé, à se lever. Quand il sentit le contact de la main de Ciel, il sentit son corps jubilait. Cette fois c'est sûr... Il n'allait vraiment plus pouvoir tenir. Et pour preuve, ces actes commis à l'instant. Comment Ciel pouvait à ce point-là l'excitait ? Mais les deux n'ont rien dit. Par peur de blesser l'autre et se dirigea vers le petit café. Pendant tout le trajet, les deux ne se parlaient pas vraiment comme s'ils étaient deux parfaits inconnus...

* * *

_ Oh! Ciel-chan, tu es encore en avance aujourd'hui ! Elle était si contente de voir Ciel.

_ Oui, je sais... Mais je n'aime pas faire attendre les autres. Il partit se changer sans même jeter un regard à sa patronne. Ce qui inquiéta cette dernière...

_ Ciel-chan ? Tout va bien ? Rien qu'en entendant cette phrase, il savait déjà qu'elle était inquiète.

_ Non non, tout va bien... Ne t'inquiète pas... Ciel venait de finir de se changer et s'apprêtait à aller aidé le personnel quand un énorme cri d'au moins une vingtaine de filles se fit entendre... Il avait comprit que Sebastian venait de faire son "entré". Sa patronne aussi avait l'air d'avoir compris et elle sortit rapidement pour caler les jeunes filles en furie. Mais avant de traverser le seuil de la porte, elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Ciel qui comprit rapidement sa signification: il devait emmener encore une fois Sebastian au premier étage. Il sortit et vit alors les filles entouraient Sebastian. Mais lui ne regardait personne et cherchait quelqu'un d'après les mouvements de sa tête. Quand il arrêta de bouger, il avait trouver son désire et le fixa profondément. Dès que Ciel vit Sebastian le regardait. Il sentit son corps se raidir et sentait son cœur battre plus rapidement... Étrange... Quand quelqu'un le fixait de cette manière, il éprouvait du dégout mais quand il s'agit de son maître, il ressentait de nouvelles sensations dans son cœur. Mais il ne s'attarda pas longtemps et pris le bras de Sebastian pour le forçait à l'accompagner. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine... Cette main si grande et chaude, le perturber encore plus et voir Sebastian assaillit par toute ces filles l'agaçais au plus haut point ! Quand au plus âgé, se laissa faire, il ne s'attendait pas une réaction aussi impulsive venant de son servant, mais d'un côté, cette réaction l'arrangeait car il pouvait encore une fois touché cette petite main laiteuse... Alors il laissa paraître un petit sourire, un sourire vrai. Arrivé au couloir, Ciel haletait. Il avait un peu courut mais c'était surtout de voir Sebastian être le centre de toute l'attention qui le chiffonnait. Il commença à reprendre souffle quand Sebastian décida de parler...:

_ Phantomhive, ta main... Tout en parlant il montrait du doigt, la main en question. Quand Ciel tourna sa tête pour regarder. Son visage s'empourpra tellement qu'on aurait dit une tomate. Il tenait la main de Sebastian, fermement. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il tenait la main de son maître. Il allait abandonné la chaleur de son maître quand Sebastian l'en empêcha. Il resserra sa poigne pour que la main ne se détache pas de la sienne sans pour autant la blesser... Ciel rougit encore plus s'il pouvait. Son cœur s'emballa et commença à perdre son souffle... Sebastian voyait parfaitement cela, et ceci le rendait heureux... Voir Ciel dans tout ces états grâce à lui. Il laissa apparaître un second sourire, que Ciel vit et qui le perturba encore plus. Alors, il détourna le regard et commença à se diriger vers le salon, toujours en tenant sa main. Il voulait cacher son tourment à Sebastian, mais sans réelle succès. Arriver, au salon, les deux jeunes se lâchèrent la main à contre-cœur... Sebastian prit place à sa table alors que Ciel lui, donna le menu à Sebastian et s'apprêtait à prendre sa commande quand il vit son client lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Le jeune serveur se demandait pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça... Et avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, son client lui adressa déjà la parole:

_ Phantomhive ?

_ Oui ?

_ Si tu travailles ici, c'est bien parce que tu apprécies quelque chose ici non ?

_ En effet et ?

_ J'aimerais savoir... Qu'est ce que tu aimes dans ce café ? Il lui lança un sourire charmeur. Ciel crut mourir en voyant cette image de Sebastian.

_ Heu... Je... J'... Il bégayait à cause de cette image. Pourquoi son cœur battait si vite quand Sebastian lui souriait comme ça. Hum... J'aime bien les pâtisseries...

_ Et qu'elle est cette pâtisserie qui ai réussi à conquérir ton cœur ?

_ Hum... Eh bien... Le fondant au chocolat. Il détourna son regard par peur que son maître se moque de lui.

_ Bien alors, prends moi un fondant au chocolat s'il te plaît... Il sourit délicatement et regarda Ciel, sans aucun soupçon de moquerie. Ciel rougit et parti en vitesse vers les cuisines. Est-ce pour lui qu'il avait pris ce dessert ? Il ne comprenait pas cette attention. Non en réalité si, son maître cherchait _juste_ à le briser plus facilement... Et en repensant à ça, son expression se changea rapidement en une déception. Quand la cuisinière le sortit de ses pensées. Le parfum de chocolat enivrait son nez et il avait vraiment envie de le dévorer... Mais Ciel secoua la tête et partit déposait la commande sur la table de son client. Sebastian regarda Ciel déposait la commande, son œil pacifique dévorait le fondant de son apparence, mais il désirait aussi l'engloutir et cette scène amusait Sebastian... Alors il se recula de la table blanche, sous le regard surpris du jeune, et commença à tapoter ses jambes. Ciel comprit son désir, mais ne voulait pas le faire car c'est un déshonneur pour un Lord... Sebastian voyant l'agacement du jeune serveur décida alors d'ouvrir la bouche:

_ C'est un ordre... Phantomhive.

_M-mais... Si quelqu'un nous voient... Ciel était complètement gêné et surtout être assis sur les jambes de son maître, son corps jubilait et se sentait durcir rien qu'en s'imaginant assis ainsi.

_ Oh ! Ce n'est que ça ? Ne t'inquiètes pas... De toute façon, j'entendrai les pas et puis tu ne voudrais pas que je dénonce toute ma découverte aux autres... Alors, Phantomhive, c'est un ordre... Vient assoir sur mes genoux... Il dit sur un ton sournois et provocateur, pour ainsi l'obliger à venir...

_ B-Bien... Il était maintenant agacé mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose de plaisant rien qu'en pensant à cette idée. Il s'assit finalement sur Sebastian, ce dernier était ravi... Ciel lui était complètement crispait, il avait peur d'être trop lourd... Quand il entendit Sebastian lui dire de se détendre. C'est qu'il fit et il vit alors son maître prendre la fourchette, couper une part et dirigeait la part vers la bouche de Ciel... Il rougit alors violemment et se sentit gêner... Mais voyant que le plus âgé insistait, il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour recevoir la part. Sebastian était tout simplement ravi, quand il vit Ciel se laissa faire doucement. Il pouvait voir parfaitement toute les expressions de son jeune servant, mais au plus grand regret il avait déjà finit la pâtisserie... Mais il vit alors un petit bout de chocolat, juste au dessus de la lèvre supérieur alors, il lécha la lèvre du servant et sous la surprise, ce dernier lâcha un léger gémissement. Sebastian s'écarta alors pour le regarder, Ciel était tout rouge, les lèvres légèrement gonflaient par l'excitation, les yeux qui cherchaient à fixer un repère et la respiration saccadait, bref c'était un appel à la luxure... Sebastian ne pouvait plus se retenir, il commença alors à embrasser le front de Ciel, celui si réagissait légèrement. Puis il commença à descendre vers son cou, quand il lécha son cou, il entendit Ciel gémit, il se laissa à la tentation... Alors que Sebastian passait sa main en dessous de ses habits, des mains l'arrêtèrent... Il recula la tête alors pour regarder Ciel, complètement haletant... Ah...! comme son visage était adorable mais il fallait qu'il se retienne sinon un autre traumatisme allait se créer dans la tête de son jeune... Son servant osa alors dire...:

_ M-M... Michaelis, je ne veux pas le faire _ici_... Sebastian venait d'écarquiller les yeux... Ciel avait bien dit... Ici ? Si tu-tu veux bien... On le fera ce soir, dans le dortoir mais je ne désire pas faire ce genre de chose ici... Tu veux bien qu'on continu ce soir? Sa voix était douce et il semblait dire la vérité malgré l'hésitation présente dans sa voix... Sebastian était certes surpris mais heureux... Qui aurait cru que Ciel allait accepter de faire ces choses. Il laissa alors place à un sourire plus que pervers et s'approcha de l'oreille de son servant pour lui murmurer:

_ Bien... Alors j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, Phantomhive... J'espère que tu tiendras ta promesse... Il parlait avec une voix envoutante et séducteur. Ciel sentit un frisson de plaisir en entendant sa voix. Mais il se contenta d'un simple hochement de la tête. Alors Ciel descendit des genoux de son maître, tandis que Sebastian partit en lançant un regard langoureux à son servant. Dès qu'il n'entendit plus les pas de Sebastian, il s'écroula... Il avait osé accepter de faire ça avec lui... Et il commença à avoir peur, il serra de sa main son cœur qui ne cessait de se cogner dans sa poitrine. Il avait peur mais en rien qu'en pensant à Sebastian, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir dans le dos. Il rougit encore plus... Il sentit son corps se raidir, il était vraiment perturbé par ce qu'il venait de faire mais... Il sentit une certaine joie, dans son cœur... Comme si... Il était réellement d'accord si c'était Sebastian. Il déglutit alors difficilement et décida finalement d'accepter pour cette fois ce sentiment... Il avait compris:

En fait, il était heureux d'avoir fait ce choix, et surtout de savoir qu'il allait le faire avec lui... Mais ce qu'il accepta moins, c'était le fait d'éprouver encore d'autre chose pour quelqu'un comme lui et surtout... Un homme... Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment et cherchait à le rejeter en vain. Il était perdu... Assis par terre... Tout son corps s'emmêlait de sentiments complètement inconnu et de sentiments qu'il connaissait trop bien... Ce soir... Ce soir allait être une longue nuit pour lui et... Son maître... Il se réjouissait mais était aussi attristé. Sans savoir la raison de ces sentiments, il décida finalement d'aller rejoindre le personnel... Quand allait-il comprendre tout ces sentiments ? Il ne connaîtra peut-être la réponse que ce soir ou alors bien plus tard...

‡«... Et plus je me sens _**vivant**_...»∆

* * *

Gomen de ne pas avoir fait de lemon pour ce chapitre ! :'( mais il fallait que je fasse un chapitre intermédiaire pour pouvoir exprimer plus facilement la situation future de Sebastian et Ciel... Donc voila... Ah aussi désoler de ne pas avoir réussi à écourté le chapitre... Alors, bravo à Cielsweet and Sebastime d'avoir comprit que pour ce chapitre je voulais faire un Sebastian pas aussi froid que l'habitude donc voila merci de votre lecture et de vos commentaire à vous tous ! X) bonne soirée ;)


	5. Après tout ce soir est une nuit spéciale

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniv ! ^^ 15 Ans déjà et je préviens dans ce chap il y a du lemon et l'auteur est 100% vierge XD je vous ferai un mot plus tard ^^" je dois aller me coucher alors bonne nuit !**

* * *

Chapitre IV:** _Après tout, ce soir est une nuit spéciale_

◌" Je ne **désire** qu'une _seule_ _chose_..."←

L'après midi se passa lentement pour nos deux jeunes... Le maître qui attendait impatiemment ce moment sans aucune réelle raison, alors que le servant ne cessait de rougir en pensant à ce soir... Il était impatient mais aussi légèrement anxieux... Et puis surtout, il repensait à la conversation de tout à l'heure avec ses clientes... Cela l'avait vraiment ébranlé... Qui aurait cru que... Que... Son cœur était il si dure à _satisfaire_ ? Mais revenons en arrière pour mieux comprendre la situation actuelle.

_

* * *

Dès que Ciel était arrivé au rez-de-chaussé, il vit Sebastian... Son cœur se remit à battre rapidement. Pour une fois, son maître n'était pas assaillit par des clientes, mais par les serveuses... La scène était certes assez comique à première vue... Mais pour le jeune serveur, cela l'était beaucoup moins. Les jeunes serveuses qui, d'un naturel sont calme, ne cessait de gesticuler autour du client. D'habitude, Ciel n'était pas du genre à réagir, surtout si ce sont les serveuses car elles ont toujours était gentilles et attentionnées envers lui, mais là, il ressentit quelque chose de douloureux... Une chose qui serrait son cœur de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les filles se rapprochaient de Sebastian. Il ne put que détourner le regard et mordre sa lèvre inférieur... Trop affliger par cette scène et prit par une sensation étrange... Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Sebastian l'interpela et intercepta son bras. Ciel se retourna, surpris par ce qu'il vient de voir, un Sebastian inquiet et essoufflé... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sebastian dégageait cette expression, alors il détourna simplement le regard... Et trembla légèrement sous la poigne de son client, pour lui montrer son mécontentement et sa gêne... Il souffrait notre pauvre Ciel, mais il ne pouvait le montrer et surtout à **lui**... Sebastian ayant repris son souffle, lâcha enfin le bras et se repris:_

__ Phant... Jeune homme, j'aimerai payer l'addition voulez-vous ? Il affichait un rayonnant sourire, ce qui mérita un magnifique hurlement de toutes les filles du café..._

__ B-Bien sûr, par ici je vous prie... Ciel sentit son cœur bondir pendant un instant, mais s'obligea à sourire malgré que ce sois un faux..._

_Dès que Sebastian finit de payer l'addition, Ciel le ramena vers la sortie et alors que son client s'apprêtait à sortir, la main de son client alla caresser la joue du jeune servant et commença à se baisser pour susurrer quelque doux mots à Ciel, ce qui le fit rougir encore de plus belle, lorsqu'il entendit ces mots qui évoquaient les évènements arrières... Alors que ces deux-là étaient dans leurs petites bulles, toute la foule ayant assistée à cette scène venait de s'écria et à rougir en s'attendant à autre chose... Mais ils furent tous rapidement déçu quand Sebastian parti, le sourire au lèvres, alors que son jeune servant était rouge comme un pivoine... Il avait mis sa main sur son oreille et rougit encore plus qu'il ne pouvait quand il repensait aux mots claires et envoutantes de son cher maître... Mais il revint rapidement à la réalité quand il sentit tout une troupe de serveuses s'écroulaient sur lui. Les clientes étaient complètement rouges, les serveurs avaient détourné le regard de Ciel, surement gêné par cette scène...Ciel soupira longuement et il se sentit alors poussé vers la salle des employés. Les servantes sembleraient avoir tous les détails possibles sur leur "relation" et ne voulait vraiment pas manquer une miette._

__ Ciel ! Ciel ! Tu connais ce magnifique client ? S'écria Kallen..._

__ En effet... Le regard de Ciel en disait long..._

__ Alors qui est-ce ? Reprit alors Louise._

__ Eh bien... Un camarade de classe si tu veux... Il détourna alors son regard... Il ne supportait vraiment pas qu'on l'interroge ainsi._

__ Et ? Et ? S'exclama Marianne._

__ Et quoi... ?_

__ Ben, il n'y a vraiment rien de plus ? Interrompant Marianne, Jean-Françoise avait des étoiles dans les yeux...Et espérait vraiment autre chose._

__ Ben... Non... Il était désespéré que ces filles soient aussi... Folles..._

__ Alors pourquoi il a fait ça tout à l'heure ? Répliqua Clara._

__ Heu... Ciel rougit alors vivement et sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Revoir Sebastian...C'était si difficile pour son cœur, car il ne voyait qu'une seule chose... Sebastian, entouré par toute ces jeunes femmes, qui ne cessait de lui courir après... Quand Lisa allait lui demander de répondre de manière bien détailler, Satsukyo frappa toutes les employeuses et les réprimanda:_

__ Allons bon ! Mais allez-vous un jour laisser ce petit tranquille ? Elle était vraiment énervée, donna des petits mouvements de bras pour les demander de déguerpir. Allez ! Dépêchez vous de retournez à votre travail ! Et que je ne vous revoit plus à perturber Ciel ainsi ! Je ne vous paye pas pour cela voyons ! Allez ouste !_

__ Bien... Madame... Elles sortirent toutes, effrayées. Mais ne chercha pas à riposter et parties, mais Kallen fut la dernière à sortir car elle s'était excusée auprès de notre Lord... Il y eu alors un lourd silence entre la patronne et l'employé... Elle le regarda, inquiète... Ciel savait parfaitement qu'elle se souciait de lui mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage. Quand la patronne décida de briser le silence:_

__ Ciel... Elle le dit sur un ton si sérieux que cela ne lui allait vraiment pas..._

__ … Il n'osait pas répondre, par peur de frustrer Satsukyo._

__ Est-ce à cause de lui... Que tu ais ce comportement depuis le début ?_

__ …_

__ … Répond-moi, Ciel..._

__ … Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, alors il serra le poing_

__ Ciel, je ne comte pas te réprimander, mais si je te pose cette question c'est par ce que je m'inquiète pour toi en tant qu'amie... Et non en tant que patronne._

__ … Ceci le gênait encore plus quand il entendit cela... Elle est vraiment trop gentille et cela touchait énormément Ciel..._

__ Donc, s'il te plaît... Répond moi... Elle commençait à être triste... Il se peut qu'en fait, elle ne représentait rien au yeux de Ciel..._

__ … Il laissa échapper un soupire et pris sa tête dans sa main. Non, Satsukyo. Si j'étais comme ça tout à l'heure, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour mon contrôle de demain... Et puis, je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure... Ce n'est qu'un camarade de classe. Rien de **plus**, rien de **moins**. Il insista particulièrement sur sa dernière phrase pour bien faire comprendre sa patronne. Elle ne répondit rien et lui offrit un magnifique sourire habituelle, dont elle avait le secret et décida finalement de rejoindre les autres accompagné de Ciel._

_Alors qu'il avait été contraint de rejoindre la table de ses clientes habituelles, il fut malheureusement obligé de répondre à un autre interrogatoire...:_

__ Dis, dis Ciel... Fut l'une des clientes à la table toute excitait._

__ Oui ? Il lui lança un **faux** sourire charmeur._

__ Est-ce que le jeune homme sobre est-il une de tes connaissances ? Questionna alors la cliente. Bien sûr, il y avait des personnes qui laissaient les oreilles traîner._

__ Hum... Oui, cette personne fait partie de mes connaissances. Il bien crut recracher tout son thé._

__ Et... Entretiens-tu une relation bien particulière avec lui ? Poursuit alors la jeune femme par cette réponse._

__ Eh bien... Non, je n'entretiens qu'un relation d' **amis** avec lui. Dit-il alors … Il aurait voulu se tuer en entendant cela._

__ Ah... Tant mieux. Réjouit par cette nouvelle, puis la conversation continua sur cette lancée, ce que fait Sebastian, quel genre de personne était-ce et etc... Des questions bien difficile, mais son cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure que les questions continuaient à défiler. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose des questions et surtout sur **lui**... Enfin, il avait cette impression. Mais une jeune fille commença alors à poser une question des plus dérangeantes pour notre jeune serveur...:_

__ Et dis moi... Tu... Aimes être à ces côtés ?_

__ Pourquoi une telle question ? Ciel était complètement surpris par cette révélation... Il ne savait trop répondre à cette question car il ne connaissait pas la nature de ses sentiments._

__ Eh bien, je trouve que tu es différent quand tu es à ses côtés. Ciel était encore plus surpris. Il était... Différent ? Certes, il aimait rabaisser Sebastian, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait sa présence..._

__ … Comment dire. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que j'aime cette personne, mais je ne peux pas non plus dire que je n'apprécie pas sa présence._

__ Je vois, et lui ? Aime-t'-il être à tes côtés ? Ciel ne comprenait plus rien et son cœur se faisait de plus en plus mal en se demandant cette question. Pourquoi hésitait-il ?_

__ Hum... Je ne sais pas..._

__ D'accord et... tu peux me dire pourquoi lui reste-t'-il toujours avec toi ?_

__ Je ne sais pas trop... Pourtant Ciel le savait que trop bien... Pour mieux le **briser**...Souffla alors son cœur. Mais malgré tout... Il ne voulait pas croire à cette phrase. Non il ne pouvait pas et il n'avait aucune raison valable pour ne pas vouloir en cette phrase._

__ Et toi ? Ciel ? Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à avoir ce jeune homme ? Surtout quand il est entouré...? Il était complètement surpris... Elle avait remarqué ? C'est vrai ça... Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire ça ? Et que quand il s'agit de Sebastian en plus... Au début, il pensait que ce n'était qu'à cause du travail, mais là... Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il se sentait vraiment mal... Il commençait à transpirer et à perdre son sang-froid. Il y eu un lourd silence entre eux... Et Ciel ne vit que cette fille dans son champs, plus aucune ne parvenait à comprendre et surtout... Le jeune fille le fixait avec un regard... Prêt à glacer le sang de quelqu'un... Mais il fut vite interrompu quand Sydney intervient et demanda à Ciel de reprendre le service... Il partit donc sans répondre à sa question mais bon ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement... Cette jeune fille n'avait pas non plus réellement chercher une réponse mais depuis Ciel était réellement perturbé. Il semblerait que cette jeune fille comprenait encore mieux ses sentiments que lui-même... Et il ne supportait pas cette ignorance... voilà donc pourquoi notre jeune comte était de si mauvaise humeur et était dans ses songes._

_

* * *

" Pourquoi m'a t'-elle posé toutes ces questions ? Et surtout... Pourquoi je n'arrivait pas à répondre à ces questions, qui d'habitude me laisse de marbre ? Je ne comprend vraiment pas mon comportement... Pourquoi est ce que je n'agis plus comme à l'accoutume avec Sebastian ? Est-ce à cause du contrat ? Non, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore autre mais quoi ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Non en fait je préfère que ce soit lui... Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Pourquoi est ce que tout ça me perturbe ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive jamais à détourner mon regard de lui ou à penser autre chose qu'à lui… ? Et en plus, je ne pourrais échapper ce soir... Ce-ce soir... On... Non, il va... "_ Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées quand une main se posa sur son épaule... Celle de Jean-Françoise... Elle semblait inquiète et toucha le front du jeune garçon.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre... Répondit alors la serveuse.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais ? Rétorqua tout de suite Ciel.

_ Ben, tu es tout rouge alors j'ai pensé que tu étais fiévreux...

_ Ah... Je vois... Sur ce Ciel partit, c'est étrange, il n'avait pas réagit et son cœur ne s'emballa pas quand il sentit le contact, mais dès qu'il repensait au moment où Sebastian lui susurrait ses mots, là il sentit la chaleur lui montait en tête et son cœur s'emballa rapidement... Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il ne comprenait pas, et ça le dérangeait vraiment... Ne pas se comprendre lui-même et réellement affligeant, comme quoi le pire ennemi est soi-même pensa alors le jeune Lord. La journée allait être longue et pour notre pauvre Ciel, ceci n'allait pas l'arrangeait.

Le café ferma bien plus tard que prévue, il ferma vers 21h30... Mais d'un côté, cela arrangeait beaucoup Ciel... Au moins, il n'avait pas vu Sebastian depuis un bon moment et il pouvait réviser en toute tranquillité... Malgré tout, il était assez bizarre quand Sebastian n'était pas à ses côtés, comme s'il était en manque. Et puis, son cœur avait l'air d'espérer quelque chose... Il espérait que Sebastian soit là pour le raccompagner, mais pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Il commença alors à ranger le balaie et à chercher sa patronne pour lui annoncer son départ. Elle était là, dans la salle des employés, songeuse, ce qui était plutôt rare...

_ Madame ?

_ Ah ? Ciel-chan ?

_ Oui, j'étais venu vous dire que je m'apprêtait à partir... Il utilisait un ton neutre mais il s'inquiétait quand même du comportement de sa patronne.

_ Oui d'accord, alors peut-être à demain. Elle sourit mais ce sourire ne lui allait pas.

_ … Quelque chose vous dérange ? C'était l'une des rares fois où Ciel employait le vouvoiement avec elle... La situation devait vraiment être grave...

_ Non non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je réfléchissais seulement à ce que je pourrais faire comme journée spéciale pour la prochaine fois. Elle semblait sincère cette fois.

_ Ah, je vois... Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour cela et repose toi plutôt... Il souriait mais bon... Il se demandait si c'était réellement la cause.

_ Merci Ciel-chan de t'inquiéter pour moi! Passe une bonne soirée. Elle partit en direction de son atelier... Il semblerait qu'elle est trouvé une idée. "une bonne soirée..." Ciel se demandait à ce moment-là s'il allait en passer réellement une... Après tout, il savait pas si Sebastian allait être tendre avec lui... Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il pouvait être bien sadique puisque ce sera sa première fois... Lorsqu'il sortit tout en pensant à cette soirée, il ne vit pas une certaine personne. Et elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il ne l'avait vu... Il soupira et alla rejoindre Ciel, toujours dans ses pensés, et commença à le serrer dans ses bras. Ciel choqué commença à se débattre quand il reconnu les habits de son agresseur... C'était Sebastian... Alors il rougit vivement et son cœur repartit de plus belle. Être dans son étreinte n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre et frappa Sebastian pour se dégageait. Sebastian lâcha son emprise quand il sentit que le plus jeune allait le frapper et évita le coup à temps.

_ Eh bien... Tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer si agréable avec moi. Il avait un sourire ironique et s'amusait à voir Ciel complètement perturbé...

_ La ferme ! Ciel était complètement essoufflé et énervé... Pourquoi son corps réagissait comme cela quand Sebastian était avec lui ?

_ Bien bien, mais n'oublie pas ta promesse Phantomhive. Il souriait bizarrement mais on aurait dit qu'il était vraiment heureux.

_ Oui... Il marcha alors désespérément... Accompagné de son maître... Il ne pourrait vraiment échapper cette fois. Comment faire ? Il est vraiment de faire ce genre de chose avec lui ? Il semblerait qu'il n'ai pas le choix. Sebastian remarqua le comportement pour le moins étrange de Ciel. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit perturbé par ce qu'il va arriver ? Et bien c'est tout à fait normal d'avoir peur, car ce doit être la première fois qu'il fais _ceci_... Malgré sa joie, Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Ciel. Il ne voulait pas que son cadet soit inquiet à propos de ce qui va se passer et puis... Il n'allait pas vraiment être brutal surtout avec lui... _Surtout avec lui_... Mais depuis quand se préoccupe-t'-il tant de son servant ? Non... La bonne question est depuis quand commence-t'-il à ressentir des choses ? Tout cela lui est si étranger... Mais Ciel le coupa dans ses pensés:

_ Tu comptes vraiment _le_ faire ce soir ? Il lança un regard dur et interrogateur à son aîné... Il semblerait bien que Ciel soit inquiet... Au plus grand désespoir de Sebastian. Mais il n'afficha rien et laissa simplement un sourire narquois dessinait son visage.

_ Bien évidemment... À moins que tu ne désires simplement abandonner et rompre ta promesse ? Si telle est le cas, ceci est décevant de la part d'un Phantomhive...

_ Bien sûr que non ! Je disais simplement cela car... Ciel avait répondu à sa provocation mais il n'avait aucun argument pour pouvoir répondre... Car Sebastian avait vu juste et ceci l'énervait.

_Car ?

_ Car... J'ai vraiment envie de faire _cela_ moi aussi. Ce serait décevant si tu ne le faisais pas vraiment... Ciel rougissait dès qu'il finit cette phrase... Pourquoi a-t'-il dit ça et surtout à Sebastian ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait si chaud tout d'un coup. Quel idiot ! Sebastian lui écarquilla quand il entendit de telles propos provocatrices. Mais son sourire s'élargissait et son cœur bondit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre de telle chose... Mais la différence était que ce soit Ciel... Oui son Servant venait de dire ces choses... Lui qui refusait tout contact physique avec lui depuis le début... Et ce n'est pas encore fini... Sebastian avait hâte de découvrir la suite.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas... Je m'en donnerai un cœur joie à te faire gémir mon **prénom pendant l'acte.** En entendant ces mots, Ciel rougit encore plus qu'il ne pouvait et commençait à haleter... Il avait légèrement durcit en entendant de telles propos... Sebastian avait réussi à l'exciter... Pourquoi donc ? Son coeur battait à la chamade et il ne supportait pas ce comportement alors pour pouvoir camoufler sa gêne, il accéléra la cadence. Sebastian avait bien comprit mais n'en toucha pas un mot... Il accéléra simplement la cadence avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Nos deux jeunes Lords étaient finalement arrivés à l'internat. Ciel avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade, il s'imaginait tout un scénario dans sa pauvre tête. Arriver au seuil de la porte, il rêvait éveillé que Sebastian le plaque contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser avec passion... L'empêchant ainsi de se débattre. Il commençait alors à sentir une main baladeuse lui enlevait doucement son habit, tout en caressant son torse. Ciel ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour y laisser passer un petit gémissement mais il fut vite arrêté dans son élan quand Sebastian mit sa langue. Cette langue joueuse et désireuse, qui ne cessait d'explorer sa bouche... Ciel écourta l'exploration quand il commença à rejoindre sa jumelle et à commencer un bal endiablé. Qui aurait cru que son maître savait si bien embrasser ? Mais son maître décida de briser le baiser et commença à descendre vers le cou de son servant. Il le mordilla, le lécha, le suça pou y laisser un magnifique suçon... Ciel se laissa faire, trop enivré par les sensations inconnus jusqu'ici... Alors que Sebastian s'apprêtait à descendre pour attaquer le torse... Ciel fut réveillé quand il sentit une main se posait sur son épaule. Il venait de rêver une scène ? Qui plus est perverse et avec Sebastian ? Mon dieu, mais pourquoi rêve-t'-il de ce genre de chose. Il rougit vivement quand Sebastian lui demanda d'aller se changer pour dîner... Il courait presque pour aller dans sa chambre, sous le regard amusait de son aîné, et reprendre son souffle. Il était complètement lessivé et gêné par ce qui venait d'arriver. Depuis quand imaginait-il des choses pareille ? Et surtout avec Sebastian ? Il avait encore le cœur qui s'emballait en repensant à ce qu'il venait d'imaginer... Mais il sortit rapidement de ses pensés et alla rejoindre Sebastian dans le salon. Ce dernier était radieux et apporta le repars au jeune Lord, il le rejoignit peu après avoir terminer ses quelques préparatifs... Durant ce repas, aucun des deux n'osaient prendre la parole. Mais dès que Ciel regardait Sebastian toujours souriant, il rougit et détourna son regard. Sebastian ricanait quand Ciel se comportait comme cela, ce qui irrita encore plus Ciel. Le repas se finit toujours dans un lourd silence. Mais de toute façon, ce silence ne durera pas bien longtemps... Alors que Ciel était retourné dans sa chambre tandis que Sebastian était partit dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, notre chère Sebastian jubilait rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir toucher ce corps si innocent... Il savait que c'était mal mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il allait faire à Ciel pour pouvoir mieux le faire gémir... Mais maintenant qu'il y pense, depuis quand désirait-il à ce point un corps ? Et qui plus est celui de _Ciel_ ? Il était certes intéressant et il éprouve un certains respect pour lui mais pourquoi son cœur lui disait qu'il y avait autre chose ? Tout cela était étrange... Depuis quand se sent-il plus vivant en fait ? Il y réfléchissait mais il n'avait toujours aucune réponse à ses questions... Bah de toute façon, il aura le temps de réfléchir plus tard... Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Ciel, dans sa chambre. Il toqua à sa porte, mais aucune réponse. Il toqua une seconde fois... Toujours aucune réponse, alors il entrouvrit doucement la porte, par peur de réveiller le jeune comte s'il dort... Mais heureusement pour lui, il était seulement en train de travailler... Sebastian pénétra dans la chambre doucement, sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha de Ciel, sans que celui-ci remarque quoi que ce soit... Il était maintenant derrière lui et se demanda s'il devait l'appeler ou bien le faire par surprise... Quel dilemme... Et le pire c'est que Ciel n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence, ce qui ne l'arrangea pas vraiment... Ciel quand à lui était assez préoccuper par ses devoirs, bien sûr il attendait aussi Sebastian mais n'était pas réellement pressé que ce dernier vienne... Après tout c'est sa première fois et Sebastian allait sûrement être le mâle dominant durant l'acte... Ce qui ne plaisait pas tellement à Ciel car d'après ses souvenirs, celui dans dessous avait souvent mal la première fois... Donc il était un tout petit peu anxieux mais un Phantomhive ne fui pas et ne cède pas à la peur... Quand soudain il sentit quelque chose lui caressait le torse. Ciel rougit quand il reconnu les gants de son "futur" violeur. Il allait retirer ses mains et giflait son agresseur mais il fut arrêter dans son élan quand il sentit une paire de lèvres l'embrasser dans le cou... Surpris, il laissa passer un long gémissement, c'était donc si agréable que ça de se faire embrasser dans le cou ? Non, pas spécialement mais celui-ci dégageait quelque chose que Ciel ne put décrire et se laissa faire malgré son désaccord avec son propre physique. Sebastian continuait ses doux caresses et à embrasser toutes les parties qui lui étaient accessible... Après tout Ciel doit se laisser faire, il avait promis, donc autant en profiter. Mais malgré tout être derrière lui, n'est pas si agréable... Il avait du mal à bouger comme il voulait, mais voulant savoir si l'enfant voulait vraiment continuer, il lui lécha l'oreille, Ciel gémit alors encore plus fort que Sebastian n'aurait crut... L'aîné décida de prendre ce gémissement comme un appel et porta le plus jeune dans son lit. Et lui murmura:

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai doux avec toi et ferai en sorte que tu ne souffres pas... sa voix était douce et gentille pour une fois...

Ciel était tout haletant et commençait avoir chaud... Son cœur s'emballa quand il sentit les bras de Sebastian le portait et tous ces mots que lui murmurait son maître. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour pouvoir lui faire ressentir tout ça, mais il n'aurait jamais crut que de simples caresses et des baisers l'auraient à ce point là exciter... Mais il décida de laisser de coter ces pensés et de plutôt mieux ressentir toutes les sensations encore inconnus... Entendre Ciel gémir alors qu'il n'a pratiquement rien fait, l'excitait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà... Il déposa doucement Ciel sur le lit, et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand une main l'en empêcha :

_ N-non... Je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasse... Il était haletant et se demander vraiment ce qu'il fait... Surement à cause de son orgueil qui lui disait de résister ne serait-ce qu'un peu

_ Pourquoi ? Il retira la main et regarda tristement son cadet.

_ Car... Car je ne veux accorder mon premier baiser qu'à la personne que j'aime... Il n'osait pas affronter le regard de Sebastian... Qui d'ailleur montra une grande tristesse. Pourquoi donc ? Il voulait tellement que tout lui appartienne mais il semblerait qu'il va devoir patienter...

_ Bien, comme tu voudras mais en échange... Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Ciel et lui murmura: Je veux que tu me laisse entendre tes gémissements et que pendant l'acte, tu t'accroches à moi... Ciel rougit mais acquiesça de la tête... Entendre Sebastian lui dire ça l'avait perturbé mais il fut vite interrompu quand il sentit les lèvres de Sebastian dévorait son cou... Il pencha alors sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus de place, au grand bonheur d'un certain Sebastian. Son aîné commença alors à le déshabiller tout en mordillant, léchant, embrassant le cou de Ciel. Dès que le haut fut enlevé, il caressa le torse de son cadet avec le bout de sa langue, et se dirigea vers les tétons de Ciel... Il suça et mordilla avidement le téton faisant ainsi gémir Ciel et avec son autre main, il prépara le second téton. Ciel gémissait et haletait, c'était une véritable torture pour notre Ciel... Il en voulait bien plus et sa virilité commençait à être douloureux... Sebastian décida de descendre après avoir bien torturé les deux tétons... Il arriva finalement au nombril, et faisait un aperçu à Ciel de ce qui allait arriver avec sa langue... Ciel cria littéralement en sentant cette langue... Sentir la langue chaude Sebastian s'enfonçait dans son nombril, c'était vraiment trop bon... Mais il fallait à tout prix que Sebastian arrête cette douce torture pour aller encore plus bas, satisfaisant ainsi l'enfant... Mais Sebastian s'arrêta et s'approcha de l'oreille de Ciel, haletant, et lui murmura: Tu aimes ? Ciel ne put répondre quand il sentit une main baladeuse lui caresser délicatement son entre-jambes. Il aimait vraiment toute ces caresses et les paroles de Sebastian. Il gémit, excitant de plus belle le jeune homme... Mais il continuait malgré tout cette caresse qui semblerait-il arrive enfin à satisfaire le jeune comte, vu le bruit de ses gémissements. Sebastian sourit alors perversement et accéléra la cadence. Sentant tellement de sensation et désirant encore plus, Ciel s'accrocha désespérément à la chemise de son aîné. Ce dernier voyant ce geste, entama alors de langoureux baisers, ce qui rendait le jeune encore plus excitait mais il fut arrêter quand Ciel lui demanda: S-S'il te plaît... Sebastian écarquilla les yeux et commença à descendre, le sourire aux lèvres. Et commença à enlever tout doucement les derniers habits de Ciel avec ses dents pour le frustrer, d'ailleurs ce dernier s'impatientait. Sebastian s'amusait de voir ça... Mais lui aussi n'en pouvant plus commença à enlever son gilet et ses gants pour plus de confort... Ciel voyant cela commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise et fut agréablement surpris quand il vu la magnifique torse de son aîné... Mais Ciel ne put admirer quand il sentit une main lui touchait directement sa virilité maintenant bien tendu. À ce contact, il gémit et s'accrocha à Sebastian... C'était si bon... Mais Sebastian se détacha de l'emprise pour pouvoir rejoindre sa main. Il embrassa le gland et le lécha pour impatienter son jeune servant. Ce dernier gémit de plus en plus fort, il avait besoin de plus de frictions... C'était si bon mais pas encore assez pour lui... Sebastian pensant avoir assez joué avec lui, prit tout en bouche l'érection de Ciel. En sentant son sexe dans sa bouche, Ciel fut pris d'une terrible sensation de plaisir et trembla tellement c'était bon... Puis Sebastian commença de long va et vient sur la virilité d'abord avec sa bouche puis avec la langue quand il entendit les soupirs de plaisir de son futur amant... Ce dernier se cambra sous cette caresse... C'était si intense... Mais Ciel sentit venir et l'annonça à Sebastian espérant ainsi arrêter cette torture si délicieuse mais au contraire, le jeune homme accéléra forçant ainsi Ciel à jouir plus facilement... Il finit par jouir dans la gorge de son maître dans un cri de bonheur... C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un sentiment si intense... Sebastian avait avaler toute la semence avec gourmandise mais n'était pas satisfait... Son érection était douloureuse et il fallait qu'il jouisse lui aussi, mais dans le corps si frêle de Ciel... Alors il commença à embrasser Ciel un peu partout, forçant Ciel à gémir légèrement et commença alors à pénétrer tout doucement l'anneau de muscle... Ciel se crispa sûrement dû à la douleur alors Sebastian commença à lui dire de se détendre et recommença ses caresse sur la virilité. Ciel étant trop pris de plaisir, il ressentit plus le doigt et soupira de plaisir. Profitant de cet instant Sebastian, inséra un deuxième doigt et commença à effectuait des cisaillements pour préparer l'antre chaud à recevoir quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant... Ciel se sentait si bien... C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il ressentait tout ces choses et il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi agréable... Sebastian retira ses doigts et gourmand, il reprit la virilité de Ciel dans sa bouche... Ciel gémit son **nom** en sentant sa bouche et jouit plus rapidement que prévu... Le jeune servant était prêt, mais Sebastian était joueur et décida de provoquer un petit peu son cadet. Il ouvrit son pantalon et montra sa virilité bien tendue à Ciel. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, et rougit subitement... Il était si gros... Mais Sebastian commença à l'embrasser sur la joue et lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille pour faire gémir son jeune cadet, chose faite. Il lui susurra dans son oreille avec un ton si envoutant que Ciel a bien faillit fondre:

_ Penses-tu qu'il soit assez dur ? Où veut-tu le préparer ? Il sourit alors si perversement que Ciel se sentit gêné...

_ T-tu... Veux... Il avait du mal à formuler une phrase cohérente, il était encore dans la confusion du plaisir...

_ Hum... Venant de toi, ceci ne me dérangerait pas... Bien au contraire. Alors il s'essaya devant Ciel pour l'inciter à venir... Ce dernier déglutit difficilement et rougit en s'approchant de cette virilité... Il hésita un peu et commença à lécher le long de l'érection bien tendue... Sebastian laissa échapper un petit gémissement ce qui ravivait le jeune comte... Après de longue caresse, il essaya de mettre l'érection dans sa bouche, il avait du mal car il faut dire, son sexe était énorme. Sebastian qui était impassible commençait à haleter, et gémissa de plus en plus. Ciel était ravi, puis soudain une idée lui vient à la tête. Alors qu'il était en train de faire de long va et vient avec sa bouche et sa langue, il décida de remplacer sa langue par les dents. Surpris Sebastian laissa un gémissement beaucoup plus puissant que les précédant... C'est fou comme ce petit arrivait à le faire gémir... Ciel décida donc de garder cette technique et continua jusqu'à ce que Sebastian jouit. Ciel s'essuya la bouche après avoir finit. Excitant encore plus Sebastian, ce dernier lui lécha la joue et commença à forcer le jeune comte à s'allonger... Ciel se laissa faire et avait encore chaud donc il fallait absolument que son maître lui fasse plaisir. Sebastian plaça sa virilité devant l'anneau de chair et lui demanda avec sensualité:

_ Alors tu es prêt ? Un sourire pervers se dessina...

_ D- Dépêche toi ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! S'écria Ciel, bien impatient.

_ Bien, My Lord, mais je vous préviens ceci risque d'être quelsue peu douloureux. Et sur ces mots, il commença à pénétrer en Ciel. Son servant hurla de douleur et de plaisir, Ciel faisait tout pour se détendre comme avait dit Sebastian, mais cela en restait douloureux... Quand il vit le visage de Sebastian, inquiet pour lui, il serra ses bras autour de son cou... C'était si bon et douloureux. Et dire que Sebastian n'était pas encore entrer entièrement en lui ! Sebastian caressa délicatement le visage du jeune comte qui était encore crispé et s'approcha de son visage... Il voulait tellement l'embrasser, c'était la première fois qu'il désirait autant embrasser quelqu'un... Mais Ciel l'en empêcha et cala sa tête dans la naissance de sa nuque. Ciel était haletant et n'en pouvait plus, il n'était plus qu'un avec Sebastian et rien qu'à cette idée, il sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre... Sebastian quand à lui resta immobile pendant un moment en attendant que le jeune s'habitue à sa présence... Il était si bien en lui... Il voulait absolument bougé mais il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses, et essaya de garder son calme malgré tout les étreintes de son amant... Quand Ciel hurla à Sebastian de bouger, il resserra encore plus ses jambes autours de la taille et commença à sentir les coups de bassin de son aîné... il resserra sa poigne en sentant les coups qui devenaient de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il gémissait... Mais Sebastian encore insatisfait, décida de lancer bien plus puissant que tout les autre touchant la prostate de Ciel, ce qui mérita un hurlement de Ciel, il se sentit alors jouir... Sebastian continua un bon nombre de fois ce geste obligeant l'enfant à hurler de plaisir... C'était si bon de pouvoir le faire hurler et gémir ainsi:

_ M-Michaelis ! Michaelis ! Ciel ne cessait de l'appeler durant l'acte, forçant ainsi son amant à aller encore plus vite. Il griffa alors le dos de Sebastian sous le plaisir procuré par son maître... Mais Sebastian força Ciel à s'assoir l'obligeant ainsi à bouger un peu de lui même... Ciel gémit si fort et bascula sa tête en arrière laissant ainsi Sebastian l'embrassait sur la nuque... Mais Sebastian arrêta ces baisers et dit alors:

_ Phantomhive ! D-Dis hum Mon... Prénom... Il était haletant et n'allait pas tarder non plus à jouir...

_ Ah... Hum... Se... Trop prit par le plaisir, il n'arrivait pas à formuler son prénom. Alors Sebastian stoppa nette tout mouvement. Les deux purent enfin calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de leurs excitation... Après quelques minutes de repos, Sebastian reprit:

_ Phatomhive... Appelle moi par mon prénom, tu le connais n'est-ce pas ? Sebastian lécha l'oreille de Ciel, le forçant alors à gémir...

_ Haa... S-Se... Il était encore trop embrumer par le plaisir et Sebastian était toujours en lui... C'est vraiment trop bon, mais il faut qu'il bouge pour se sentir satisfait...

_ Dis-le ! Sinon je ne pourrai te satisfaire ! Ordonna Sebastian. Encore haletant.

_ Seb... SEBASTIAN ! Hurla alors Ciel, trop gêné par l'appellation... Il ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi et son cœur battait à la chamade.

En entendant son prénom, Il allongea son amant et recommença son va et vient en Ciel sous les gémissements de ce derniers. Ciel était sur le point de jouir mais ne cessa pas pour autant d'appeler son amant... :

_ Sebas-hum! Sebastian ! Sebastian ! Sebas...tian ! Haa...! Je vais...

_ … Hum ! Oui vas-y ! Sebastian accéléra la cadence pour le faire jouir encore plus rapidement...

_ Haa... Sebastian! C'est- C'est... Ha ! Si bon! Sebast-hun ! Haa ! Disait Ciel entre ses soupirs...

_ Je... Hm... Sais... Répondit simplement le maître en serrant son servant.

_ Sebastian ! Mon... Prénom... ! Ah ! Ciel serra encore plus son maître dans ses bras en se sentant venir...

Sebastian s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura un simple mot d'une voix si sensuelle et envoutante:

_ Hn... Ciel... ! En entendant son prénom, son cœur s'emballa et sans le vouloir, il jouit brusquement! Sebastian surpris, le suivit peu après en sentant son anneau de chair se resserrait autour de son sexe. Il laissa échapper un long gémissement et retomba lourdement sur Ciel... Tous les deux essoufflés, Sebastian se retira et s'allongea à côté, pour ne pas trop gêné Ciel. Lorsqu'il commença à embrasser le front de Ciel par affection, ce dernier sombrât dans un profond sommeil... Voyant cette scène, le maître ne put s'empêchait de ricaner légèrement... Il faut dire que faire l'amour est très fatiguant... Surtout après une journée de travail. Sebastian aurait pu partir laissant Ciel dans l'état qu'il est, satisfait, mais bien au contraire il partit d'abord se nettoyer et s'habiller puis pris le jeune dormeur pour le nettoyer et l'habiller dans son pyjama... Dès qu'ils revinrent dans la chambre du jeune Lord, Sebastian ne put s'empêchait de dormir avec lui, par peur qu'il n'attrape froid (NDA: Ouais genre Sebby ! Xp) Alors il s'allongea sur le lit dont il avait changer les draps et plaça Ciel juste au dessus de lui. Il le serra doucement et finit lui aussi par s'endormir après avoir admiré pour la énième fois le visage du jeune Ciel...

* * *

Ciel se réveilla doucement... Il regarda l'heure... 2h du matin, il reposa sa tête quand il sentit quelque chose de bien plus et plus dur qu'à l'accoutume... Il observa et vit alors Sebastian endormit... Il rougit alors vivement et se demandait pourquoi était-il ici... Quand soudain toutes les images de la nuit dernière le percuta et le perturba... Il venait de faire l'amour... Avec un homme... Il avait trouvé certes agréable mais quand même... C'était l'un des plus grand déshonneur qu'il peut connaître... Mais il se rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait toujours pas terminer un devoir et devait s'empresser d'aller le terminer. Alors que Ciel commençait à essayer de sortir du lit, il se rappela que les bras de Sebastian le serrait encore... C'était si chaud et rassurant pour le jeune mais il devait se séparer... Alors il enleva délicatement les bras et descenda doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Sebastian. Il remit la couverture sur Sebastian pour qu'il n'attrape froid, et le contempla pendant quelques instants... Il était vraiment beau, son visage était serein et sa chevelure était parfaite... Ciel rougit et décida d'aller terminer son devoir... Il alluma la petite lampe de son bureau par peur de réveiller Sebastian et termina son devoir quand il entendit la voix de son maître, bien réveiller:

_ Que fais-tu ? Tu ferais mieux de te coucher tu n'as dormi que seulement 3h... Il le regarda un peu inquiet...

_ La faute à qui ? Rétorqua alors le servant sans prêter attention à son aîné...

_ Est-ce réellement **que** ma faute ? Dit-il. Cette fois Ciel le regardait et rougit. C'est vrai que d'un côté, lui aussi l'avait un peu chercher...

_ Tu es vraiment qu'un sale type...! Répondit simplement Ciel.

_ Tu auras beau dire toute ces choses, tu es obligeait d'admettre que tu m'appartiens maintenant. Il sourit avec moquerie son amant.

_ … Pas vraiment, non... Il répondit alors sur un ton neutre.

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

_ … Car je ne t'ai pas laissé m'embrasser. Sebastian écarquilla ses yeux... en effet, il semblerait que Ciel ne lui appartienne pas entièrement... Au plus grand désespoir du maître, mais ça ne serait tardé...

_ Effectivement, mais peu importe... Après tout, ce soir est une nuit spéciale...

_ Pardon ?

_ Veux-tu que je répète ?

_ Je veux bien, oui...

_ Ce soir est une nuit _spéciale_.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu une telle chose ? Surpris Ciel ne put s'empêchait d'arrêter toute ces activité pour le lui demander.

_ Eh bien... Tout simplement parce que j'ai réussi à te faire mien... Et que... Sebastian aimait jouer avec Ciel et surtout l'impatienter...

_ Et que ? Il releva un sourcil, qu'y avait-il donc de si spécial après avoir couché avec lui ? Non attendez, depuis quand trouves cela normal ? Et soudainement son cœur s'accéléra...

_ Tu m'as enfin appelé par mon prénom... _**Ciel**_. Il souriait et avait cité son prénom si sensuelle-ment que le cœur de Ciel battit encore plus rapidement... Ciel se sentit rougir sous le regard amusé de son maître mais ne détourna pas son regard.

_ Je- Je vois... Si cela te fais si plaisir, je t'appellerais ainsi... _**Sebastian**_. Il rougit encore plus, il était si mignon au yeux de Sebastian et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner...

_ En effet, je préfère quand tu m'appelle ainsi, Ciel. Il le regardait et quand il voyait son visage, ceci le rassurait... Et puis il n'y a pas que cela Ciel...

_ Ah bon ?

_ En effet, tu n'as pas cauchemardé cette fois... Ciel écarquilla ces yeux, Sebastian venait de lui faire une remarque qui en effet était complètement juste. Ciel n'a pas rêver de _ce jour_ et tout cela grâce à Sebastian... Il rougit alors en remarquant quand réalité Sebastian faisait vraiment attention à lui et détourna simplement le regard pour faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu... Son coeur se remplissait d'un certain sentiment et d'un côté c'était assez agréable pour lui... Sebastian ricana doucement et se retourna tout en disant:

_ Veux-tu que je retourne dans ma chambre ? Il s'attendait à une réponse positive.

_ … Non c'est bon... Sebastian écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette réponse mais reprit rapidement son sourire quand il sentit son cœur se gonflait au plus profond de sa poitrine... Quand à Ciel, il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles... Il n'aurait jamais cru dire cela, et surtout à Sebastian...

_ Bien, alors dépêche toi de finir... Souffla simplement Sebastian.

_ Oui... Ciel se sentait bizarre, pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il avait du mal à comprendre ses sentiments mais il ne voulait surtout pas en ressentir, car depuis _ce jour _il n'avait jamais plus rien ressentit. Seul Sebastian arrivait à lui faire redécouvrir ses sentiments perdu. Ciel était perdu dans ses songes... Cherchant sans cesse une réponse à ces questions.

* * *

Il était 2h30 et Ciel avait fini ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'étira comme un chat et parla à lui-même:

_ Enfin fini ! Bon allez dodo...

_ Tu en as mis du temps. Il s'arrêta dans son élan... Surpris.

_ Tu ne dormais pas, Sebastian ?

_ Je t'attendais... Allez viens. Il lui fit signe de la main, l'obligeant à le rejoindre. Ciel rougit et alla rejoindre son maître dans ses bras... À peine eut-il le temps de sentir les bras de Sebastian l'entourait, il s'endormit dans un profond sommeil...

▬«... Et c'est d'être à **tes** _côtés_...»◙


	6. Étranges sensations et sentiments

■**Chapitre V:** _É__tranges sensations et sentiments_

_˪«Je **ne** cherche **pas** tellement à être à **tes côtés**...»̚_

Ciel qui dormait encore, commença à se réveiller tout doucement, dû à une agréable sensation dans le bas du dos... Il ouvrit difficilement son œil pacifique pour pouvoir voir l'origine de cette agréable sensation. Quand il vit, Sebastian en train de le masser... Il rougit rapidement et se leva précipitamment quand il sentit une vive douleur en bas du dos... Il gémit alors de douleur... Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Mais il entendit le soupir bruyant de Sebastian et lui lança alors un regard meurtrier. Sebastian n'y prêtant pas attention décida de répondre à la question de Ciel...:

_ Oya oya... Pourquoi t'es tu levé si précipitamment ? J'étais seulement en train de te masser le bas du dos pour t'évitais une trop grande douleur... Il regarda désespérément Ciel...

_ Q-Quoi ? Mais tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que cela me ferait mal ! Idiot ! Il se tenait le bas du dos et rougit fortement, dû à la gêne ou à autre chose ?

_ Pourtant je t'avais prévenu hier soir... Il souriait ironiquement... Il jouait encore avec les mots...

_ tss ! Tu es vraiment ignoble comme personne... ! Il grinça des dents et se retourna pour ne plus voir ce satané visage.

_ Je vois... Il le dit de manière étrange... Se sentait-il vexé ?

_ … Le pauvre Ciel chercha seulement à se calmer...

_ _**Ciel, **_Souffres-tu encore dans le bas du dos ? Le maître venait de prendre son servant dans ses bras et lui avait chuchoté cette phrase si sensuelle-ment que Ciel se sentit rougir encore plus et son cœur battait si fort qu'il devenait haletant... Mais Ciel se ressaisit rapidement et commença à frapper Sebastian et à lui envoyer tout les objets qui lui passaient sous la main...

_ PARS ! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! SALE PERVERT ! S'écria Ciel plus rouge que jamais. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sentiment... Stupide Sebastian !

_ Bien... En évitant les coups et les objets, cette scène était vraiment amusante pour Sebastian. Ah, je voulais te dire aussi Ciel, ton petit déjeuner est sur ta table. Sur ce prépare toi bien... Et il partit enfin. Laissant un Ciel tout essoufflé et perturbé...

* * *

Ciel était encore complètement rouge... Il avait chaud et était encore gêné... Après tout il ne pouvait oublier cette nuit. Alors il sentit son cœur bondir et décida de se préparer pour se changer les idées... Dès qu'il sortit de sa salle de bains (privée) il observa le plateau sur son bureau. Un parfait petit déjeuner digne d'un Lord... Comme à son habitude, Ciel déjeuna mais cette fois dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il finit, il sortit et vit alors son maître l'attendre le sourire aux lèvres... Frustré, il l'ignora et se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement luxueuse. Il regarda sa montre, 7h50, ils étaient à l'heure. Ciel marchait dans le long couloir quand Sebastian lui montra une boîte emballé méticuleusement. Il lui avait préparé son déjeuner... Ciel rougit en pensant à cette idée, alors il prit froidement la boîte et accéléra la cadence. Sebastian sourit en voyant cette réaction enfantine... Il le rejoignit finalement. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle, personne. Ciel déglutit difficilement quand il pensait être seul avec son maître. Heureusement pour lui, Sebastian ne fit rien et partit s'assoir à sa place, voyant ceci Ciel ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement... Sebastian le regardait attendrit mais changea rapidement de teint quand il vit les autres arrivaient beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu... Et surtout quand Lizzy se jeta dans _ses bras_... Ses bras qui n'avait cessaient de s'accrocher à lui hier soir... Ciel ne vit pas le regard de son maître, il était beaucoup trop occupé à chercher de l'air, sous l'étreinte _mortelle_ de sa fiancée... Il préférait de loin l'étreinte de Sebastian. Encore ? Mais pourquoi pensait-il sans à cet idiot ? Il regarda alors Sebastian, dans un état de panique, son maître l'observait mais... Dans un état de transe, seulement ceci suffisait à faire rougir Ciel. Il se dégagea finalement de l'étreinte de sa cousine et partit vers sa place, gêné... Sa tête se brouillait et ce regard sur lui... Il était gêné qu'on l'observe ainsi mais... Il ressentait quelque chose qui était bien plus agréable... Mais qu'était-ce ? Tous le monde observa le jeune Ciel, surpris... Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son état habituelle, que lui est-il arrivé pendant le week-end ? Lizzy se dirigea vers lui quand soudain, le prof d'anglais, Lau fit son apparition. Ce cher professeur pour le moins étrange, rappela tout le monde à l'ordre et décida de faire cours de manière bien comique... Il parla tantôt si sérieusement que tout le monde le fixait et dès qu'il interrogea quelqu'un et que cette personne lui répondit, il riait débilement et demanda des explications sur la situation... Encore un prof bizarre pensa Ciel, mais celui qui occupait ces pensées, c'était surtout Sebastian... Il se demandait s'il allait bien, après tout il avait pas mal griffé son dos et n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup dormi... Quand il tourna sa tête, il vit Sebastian... Le regardait... Ciel était surpris... Pendant combien de temps comte-t'-il l'observait ainsi ? Et puis qu'était-ce que ce regard ? Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de regard, surtout quand il s'agit de Sebastian... Soudain, il reçu une petite tape dans la tête et vit alors le professeur dans un état étrangement sérieux...:

_ Allons, Phantomhive... Si tu continus de détourner le regard, tu finiras par manquer ton bonheur qui n'apparait qu'une fois dans ta courte existence... Il dit cela avec un sourire malicieux et un sérieux... Qu'on aurait dit que le Lau dark venait de se réveiller...

_ P-Pardon ? Que voulez-vous dire Monsieur ? Ciel était surpris par cette révélation et ce comportement soudainement étrange...

_ De quoi ? On disait quoi déjà ? Le Lau idiot était finalement revenu. Et toute la classe poussa un magnifique soupir de désespoir...

Mais ce que venait de dire Lau, turlupina Ciel durant un long moment... _Le __bonheur ?_ Depuis quand aurait-il découvrit cette chose si insignifiante ? Et puis, s'il avait réellement trouvé cette chose alors il a perdu depuis longtemps... Oui depuis _ce jour_... _Ce jour_ qui avait finit par le succomber au plus profond désespoir... Toujours dans ces pensées, le jeune servant ne cessait de regarder le ciel bleu... Un bleu si profond et pourtant si instable... Tout comme lui en fait. Pourquoi... Ce ciel, lui faisait souffrir en quelque sorte ? Dès que cette question l'effleura son cœur s'oppressa et il ressentit en lui, toute les méandres du désespoir... Mais il n'avait pas remarqué que son cher maître était en train de l'admirer... Inquiet... «Se pourrait-il que... Tu... ?»

Aujourd'hui encore Ciel était assaillit par ces chère moulins à paroles... Le visage du jeune surdoué ne montrait que du désespoir et du dégout, ce qui amusa fort un certain Sebastian, mais il fut interrompu:

_ Ah! Sebastian-san ! Tu veux venir déjeuner avec nous aujourd'hui ? Elle était complètement radieuse... Ce qui irrita encore plus son interlocuteur.

_ Eh bien... Comme tu veux Eli- Il souriait mais franchement ça l'énervait d'avoir cette petite capricieuse en face de lui.

_ Lizzy ! S'il te plaît ! Le coupa-t'-elle.

_ Excuse moi, alors je disais comme tu veux **Lizzy** ! Il a bien crut qu'il allait la tuer... Il n'aime vraiment pas être coupé.

_ Bon ben alors viens ! Elle força alors Sebastian à venir vers la table de Ciel... Il détestait être touché, surtout par cette Lady Elizabeth... Mais quand il repensait à Ciel, son cœur se soulagea, il n'y a vraiment que Ciel qui arrivait à le faire changer... Pourquoi lui ? N'était-il pas sensé s'amuser et le jeter comme les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ces sentiments qui l'animaient en ce moment même ? Mais il revint rapidement à la réalité en voyant la petite moue boudeuse de ce cher Ciel... Ce dernier ne supportait vraiment pas la présence de son maître et rien qu'en pensant à la nuit dernière, son cœur battait à tout rompre... Ciel était gêné et décida de tourner la tête. Sebastian ricana sournoisement, approfondissant encore plus la gêne de jeune Ciel, bien évidemment, Lizzy remarqua le comportement pour le moins étrange de Ciel, alors que les deux plus proches de lui, Alois et Soma, n'avaient rien remarqué du tout... Lizzy lança alors un regard interrogateur aux deux Lords, mais ces dernier l'ignorèrent royalement, rendant la jeune Lady quelque peu irritée, mais elle garda quand même un sourire radieux pour animer la situation. Durant tout le repars, Ciel et Sebastian ne cessaient de se provoquer du regard, ignorant ainsi, les bruyants gloussements de leurs camardes de classe. Tout est redevenu normal... Mais Elizabeth voyait quelque chose de différent pourtant... Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce sentiment, mais ces yeux ne lui mentaient pas, Ciel avais quelque peu changé depuis Vendredi, il est devenu un peu plus ouvert... Voyant cela Lizzy ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse de Sebastian... Elle qui cherchait à aider Ciel et à le faire redevenir comme avant, en tant que fiancée et cousine, alors que Sebastian, un parfait étranger, arrive à le faire changé en si peu de temps... Elle avait envie de pleurer rien qu'en pensant à Ciel qui s'ouvrait grâce à Sebastian, et _non à elle_... Malheureusement pour elle, les deux idiots de services avaient remarqué sa souffrance:

_ Tout va bien ? Lizzy? Commença alors Soma, surpris de voir la jeune fille aussi sinistre...

_ … Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était le centre de l'attention à présent.

_ Lizzy ? Ouh ouh~ ! Lizzy ? Alois secoua légèrement Lizzy.

_ Ah ? M-Mais...!

_ Ah... Te revoilà... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-tu si sérieuse soudainement ?

_ Heu... Non pour rien ! Elle reprit rapidement son sourire. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis et surtout pas son fiancé.

_ Mais ceci ne- Soma reprit la parole toujours inquiet.

_ Laisse la tranquille ! Si elle ne veut pas en parler, autant la laisser tranquille ! Coupa alors sèchement Ciel. Il ne voulait pas qu'on importune sa cousine même si lui même est plutôt inquiet pour elle …

_ … Tout le monde fut surpris par cette intervention, tout porte à croire que Ciel s'en fiche complètement de sa fiancée... Et ceci énerva les deux garçons, attrista sa fiancée mais faisait ricaner Sebastian. Il semblerait que ce dernier soit amusé et plutôt content de voir la réaction de Ciel. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui lança un regard noir...

_ Oya oya! Ce pourrait-il que tu ne veuilles rien savoir à propos de _ta chère fiancée_ ? Répondant à son regard, son sourire s'agrandissait lorsqu'il voyait la réaction du jeune.

_ Si elle ne veut pas en parler, je ne vais pas la forcer, telle doit-être un gentleman non ? Il avait répondu à la provocation et cette fois aucune question de le laissait gagner !

_ Certes, mais n'est-ce pas normal de trouver la cause du malheur de ta _chère fiancée_, en tant que _gentleman_ ?

_ Mais si ceci est beaucoup trop douloureux pour elle d'en parler, il vaut mieux la laisser réfléchir et lui laisser le temps d'en parler **plus tard**.

_ Peut-être, mais si nous laissons trop tarder le sujet, ceci ne risque que d'aggraver les choses, ne penses-tu pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas faux, mais si nous brusquons les choses, ceci n'arrangera pas non plus la situation.

_ En effet, mais tu désires savoir ce qui perturbe Lady Lizzy n'est-ce pas ?

_ Q- Que... ? Non, pas tellement... Je ne tiens pas à entrer dans sa vie privée ! Il fut surpris d'entendre son maître dire ça.

_ Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi les traits de ton visage se sont contractés, lorsque tu as remarqué que Lizzy était... Quelque peu perturbé ?

_ Je m'inquiétais légèrement pour elle, j'ai bien le droit de m'inquiétait pour elle en tant **qu'ami** non ? Ciel commençait à s'énerver et voir Sebastian sourire de plus en plus n'arrangeait pas les choses... Mais et toi alors ? Pourquoi as-tu relevé ce changement de traits ? Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à elle ?

_ Oh... Je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement à elle... Je m'intéresse seulement à ce qui t'entoures... _**Ciel**_... Il prononça la fin avec tellement de sensualité que Ciel sentit son cœur rebattre à la chamade et le rouge venir à ces joues. Il était gêné et n'osait plus dire quoi que ce soit. Cette fois encore Sebastian venait de gagner une bataille... Mais soudain, la jeune Lady prit parole pour s'adresser à Sebastian:

_ Sebastian-san ?

_ Oui ? Rien qu'en entendant, il se sentit perdre de tout amusement et commençait même à devenir irrité... Il n'aime vraiment pas Lizzy, mais pourquoi ? Lui-même ne comprenait pas...

_ Depuis quand appelles-tu Ciel par son prénom ? Lizzy était surpris et un peu inquiète... Il était d'habitude distant et aimer s'amuser avec les nerfs de Ciel, certes, mais il ne lui avait jamais parler avec autant de familiarité... Ce qui surpris un peu tout le monde...

_ Eh bien, seulement _récemment_... Il dirigea alors son regard vers son jeune servant, qui se rappela soudainement de la nuit dernière et rougit vivement.

_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme cela Sebastian ? Il ne détourna pas son regard malgré sa rougeur, mais il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise...

_ Toi aussi Ciel ? Déclara alors Soma, complètement ébahi par cette découverte.

_ Q-Que... ! J'ai bien le droit de l'appeler ainsi puisque je lui ai permis de m'appeler ainsi ! Et puis, ceci ne vous regarde absolument pas ! Rétorqua sèchement le jeune Ciel. Lizzy se crispa littéralement en entendant de telle propos... Depuis quand Ciel est-il devenu aussi intime avec Seabstian, et depuis ses affaires ne lui regardait pas ? Elle est sa fiancée tout de même, elle a le droit au moins de savoir ce genre de chose... Alors que Alois s'apprêtait à intervenir, la sonnerie se fit retentir et ils furent tous obligés de reprendre leurs places... Mais Lizzy resta là, à attendre quelque chose venant de son cher fiancée... Ciel avait parfaitement compris et s'approcha alors de lizzy et ils commencèrent alors une petite conversation sous un regard mécontent d'un certain Sebastian.

_ Je suis désoler, Lizzy... Commença Ciel, avec un air faussement désoler.

_ Je n'arrive plus à te comprendre Ciel. Elle affichait une image tellement triste que Ciel se sentit quelque peu attristé et gêné de voir sa cousine ainsi et par sa faute...

_ Tu n'as pas à chercher à me comprendre Lizzy... Après tout, tu le sais parfaitement, je ne t'aimerai jamais comme tu m'aimes... Alors arrête d'essayer de te rapprocher de moi … Il n'y allait pas de main morte, il espérait vraiment qu'elle arrêterait de lui courir après...

_ Je sais tout ça... Mais sache que je continuerai quoi qu'il arrive, jusqu'à que je puisse te voir sourire et redevenir l'_ancien_ Ciel ! Ces mots l'avaient blessés mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonné... Non elle ne pouvait tout simplement, elle aimait beaucoup trop pour le laisser comme ça... Et puis elle avait promis à ses beau parents de rester auprès de lui quoi qu'il arrive... Donc peu importe à quel point elle souffrira elle ne l'abandonnerait pas ! En voyant ce caractère Ciel ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et de lui murmurer un "Comme tu voudras" Et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Et sur ce petit geste attentionné, ils retournèrent à leurs places. Mais aucun des deux n'avez-vous le regard du jeune homme au cheveux corbeau... Cette fois il en était sûre, il détestait vraiment cette petite effrontée ! Sebastian n'a pas pu encaisser le fait que Ciel ait embrassé, même si c'est sur la joue, Lizzy. Il ressentit un petit pincement dans son cœur... Et son humeur venait d'être encore plus désagréable... Il ne se comprenait vraiment plus, lui, un homme de pierre, qui vient de se briser rien qu'en voyant son servant embrassait quelqu'un d'autre que lui... Depuis quand ressentait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que ceci le blessé à ce point, surtout quand c'est Ciel ? C'est beaucoup étrange pour son corps et il ne parvenait vraiment pas à comprendre ces sentiments qui le tourmente... Mais soudain, il eut un déclic et se rappela d'un mot qui correspondrait à la situation actuelle. La jalousie... Il serait... Jaloux ? De qui ? Lizzy ? Une moins que rien comme elle ? Pourtant il ne voyait rien d'autre... Il enviait Lizzy d'avoir reçut ce baiser... Et sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais ce genre d'affection, il sentit son cœur s'oppressait... Mais pourquoi est-il jaloux ? C'est complètement ridicule ! Ceci ne sert à rien de se tourmenter pour une chose si inutile, mais il pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir sur ses propres sentiments... Décidément, ce petit a vraiment un don pour arriver à le perturber ainsi.

* * *

Le cours de français avec Grell fut une catastrophe ! Il ne pouvait s'empêchait d'arrêter de courir après notre bel homme, Sebastian. Ils donnait un cours sur le théâtre et a demandé à Sebastian de venir au tableau pour passer à la "pratique". Bizarrement, ceci dérangeait beaucoup Ciel... Voir Sebastian avec... Ce bonhomme... Il n'aimait pas ce Grell et surtout quand il faisait des avances ouvertement à son maître. Tiens ? Depuis quand n'aime-t'-il pas ce genre de chose ? Depuis quand tout-ce qu'il est en rapport avec son maître le dérangeait ? C'est vrai qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Sebastian, mais il n'y a aucune raison d'être aussi irrité quand quelqu'un lui fait des avances... Mais pourtant, il ne supportait vraiment pas tous ces gens qui l'approchait. Il se rappelait de tous les moments où il vit Sebastian être avec quiconque... Et à chaque, il se sentait mal, et il ne comprenait tous ces sentiments qui l'animait... Une boule dans le ventre, une forte dans le cœur, des envies de meurtres ou de fuites, un changement soudain de comportement... Il n'aimait vraiment pas ces sentiments et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait... Il repensa alors au moment où il eut cet étrange conversation avec cette jeune fille... _Et dis moi... Tu... Aimes être __à ces côtés ?_ Il rougit alors violemment sans aucune raison, non il n'aimait vraiment pas être avec lui ! C'est un sale pervers qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser ! Mais pourtant, il se rappelait des doux moment qu'il a eut avec lui, dans sa chambre, au café... Et sans prévenir, son cœur battait encore plus vite qu'il ne pu... Il devait avoué... Il aimait quand Sebastian se montrait comme ça... Mais il ne comprenait pas tous ces sentiments qui le hantait... Pourquoi lui ? Il ne comprenait pas ce caractère et ses sentiments quand soudain il entendit des cris provenant de toute la salle. Il crut qu'un poignard le transpercer quand il vit la scène devant lui... Grell... Dans les bras de Sebastian, sur le point de s'embrasser... C'était une mise en scène et Sebastian paraissait complètement écœuré d'être si proche de son professeur de français... Mais Ciel ne put s'empêcher de contracter tout son corps pour une raison inconnue, de grincer des dents et de serrer ses poings jusqu'à ce que le sang coule sur la table... Il avait mal et ne comprenait pas ce sentiment encore inconnu... Il commençait à devenir haletant et aurait voulu courir pour ne plus avoir à regarder cette scène, tout simplement horrible. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Pourquoi n'aimait-il pas voir son maître courir après une autre personne que lui ? Il ne comprenait plus rien et finit par s'isoler de la classe, plus aucun son, plus aucun bruit, plus aucune personne... Le noir total... Là où sa douleur commençait enfin à se dissiper... Quand il se rappela du moment où son maître l'appela durant l'acte et sa douleur ressurgit... Il sortit de sa transe et regarda alors le tableau... Le jeune homme était en train de le regarder... Inquiet ? Ceci rassura un peu le jeune Ciel, de voir que son maître s'inquiète pour lui, mais il ne put ressentir que de la gène et détourna simplement le regard, par peur que Sebastian ne le vit dans tous ces états. Et ses soupçons se confirmèrent, son maître vit tout... Et s'inquiéta alors pour son jeune servant... Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son servant et ceci le perturba. Il voulait être à ses côtés et le rassurer... Il n'aimait pas voir Ciel dans ce genre d'état... Il voulait vraiment savoir ces tourments et l'aider. Mais depuis quand se montre-t'-il si gentil ? Mais il ne chercha pas la réponse et rejeta le professeur pour rejoindre sa place, sous le regard soulagé de Ciel. Ce qui le fit légèrement ricaner. Ciel remarqua et pris une moue boudeuse... Pourquoi s'est-il sentit soulagé de voir Sebastian s'éloignait du prof ? D'habitude cela le fait rire de le voir dans des situations embarrassantes mais là, c'était complètement l'inverse... C'est vraiment étrange...

* * *

Les cours se sont finalement terminés... Les cinq élèves partirent, laissant le maître et le servant seul, dans cette classe... Sous le coucher du soleil. Ciel n'était pas vraiment à l'aise sous le regard flamboyant de son maître... Il prit alors tout son temps pour remettre ses affaires dans son sac, en espèrent irriter Sebastian, mais surtout pour que ce dernier exaspéré parte au plus vite ! Mais soudain il ressentit deux forts et minces bras le serrait. Il rougit et chercha à s'en dégageait par peur ce que ses soupçons soient bien réelles... Et malheuresement pour lui, il avait raison, Sebastian ne compte pas se retenir et commençait déjà à déshabiller le jeune homme complètement perturbé. Contre toute attente, Ciel finit par se dégageait en frappant Sebastian, il était hors-de-lui et rouge comme une tomate... Est-ce de colère et de gène ou autre chose ? Il ne le savait pas réellement car son cœur s'affolait toujours et sans les bras de Sebastian, il ressentit un certain froid et un manque entourer son frêle corps... Mais que voulait-il à la fin ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait lui-même mais il reprit malgré tout son sang-froid et hurla:

_ Mais t'es vraiment un SALE PERVERS ! Ça ne t'as pas assez suffis hier ? Il essayait de paraître énervé mais sa voix ne laissait pas apparaître assez de confiance.

Voyant ceci Sebastian décida de reprendre Ciel dans ses bras malgré les plaintes du jeune... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était irrité quand il a vu Lizzy le serrer si fort, et voir cette petite pimbêche embrassait son jeune servant était quelque chose d'insupportable pour lui... Mais surtout Ciel... Il se laissait faire si docilement et Sebastian paraissait encore plus en colère en se rappelant des événement plus tôt... Pourquoi tout ceci lui faisait mal ? Et pourquoi se sent-il si «jaloux» auprès de Lizzy ? Il ne put s'empêchait de resserrer son étreinte sur le plus jeune en repensant à de telles choses. Ce dernier ressentit l'étreinte se resserrer et remarqua l'étrange attitude de son maître... Pourquoi est-il dans cet étrange état ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas... Il rougit en revenant à la réalité, il fallait qu'il parte avant que quelqu'un le découvre et que Sebastian décide de le refaire... Il n'essaya pas de se dégager par la force car il savait parfaitement que tout ceci ne servirait à rien. Alors il décida de reprendre parole.

_ Sebastian... Dit-il d'une voix si faible qu'il se surpris lui-même, après tout ce n'est pas si désagréable d'être dans ses bras... Non et non ! C'est pas le moment de se dire de telles choses ! Quel idiot je suis ! Et il rougit encore plus.

_ …

_ … Lâche moi avant que quelqu'un n'arrive ! Idiot ! Son silence l'avait assez surpris. Enfin bon, mieux vaut ne pas trop le provoquer sinon il va encore jouer avec les mots pensa alors Ciel.

_ Et si je ne veux pas ? Rétorqua alors son maître dans un état impassible.

_ M-mais si quelqu'un nous voient... On va- Ahhh...! Il fut coupé en sentant une douce caresse sur son torse ainsi qu'un baiser sur la joue.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le personnel ne viendra qu'aux environs de 19h... Elles sont bien trop occupé à nourrir les élèves... Il retira ses gants avec ses dents si sensuelle-ment que Ciel crut que son cœur allait exploser mais il finit quand même par répondre:

_ Je ne savais pas que tu faisais ce _genre de chose_ même avec le personnel Sebastian... Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses fines lèvres...

_ Oh ? Tu crois que je m'amuse à ce faire ce genre de choses ? Ciel lui lança un regard meurtrier en entendant cette phrase...

-Et surtout avec des personnes aussi bas ? Allons Ciel, je sais cela tout simplement parce que je les _aidés_ dans leurs tâches... Il fut d'abord surpris, il s'entendait à une tout autre attaque mais cela devenait vraiment amusant...

_ Vraiment ? Il n'y a vraiment rien eut d'autre ?

_ Allons, ne me dis pas que tu serais jaloux ? Il voulait voir la réaction de son amis... Après tout, vu où il en est autant s'amuser...

_ B-bien sûr que non ! Sale Idiot ! Qui serait jaloux pour un sale type dans ton genre ? En réalité Ciel se sentit un peu soulagé quand il entendit Sebastian Dire cela... Mais il préférerait plutôt mourir que de l'avouer. Alors il détourna simplement le regard. Permettant ainsi à Sebastian d'avoir une magnifique vue sur la nuque blanche du jeune. En voyant ceci, le maître ne put s'empêcher de dévorer la nuque... Surpris Ciel laissa échapper un long gémissement, le rendant vulnérable... Alors Sebastian en profita pour l'allonger sur sa table, Ciel fut surpris et tenta de se débattre. Sebastian ricana et essaya de persuader son jeune servant:

_ Ciel... Si tu veux bien, nous allons reprendre nos besognes... Un sourire sournois et radieux élargissait son visage. Ciel eut peur pendant un instant...

_ N-N-Non ! Pourquoi tu tiens soudainement à le faire... ? Affolé Ciel commençait à perdre ses moyens...

_ Eh bien, tout simplement parce que j'en ai envie. Son sourire s'élargissait...

_ N-Non ! L-Lâche moi ! Je ne veux pas fai- Ahhhh... ! Il fut soudainement interrompu et ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Sebastian venait de légèrement caresser son intimité déjà bien durcit...

_ Ah bon ? Mais regarde comme tu es déjà excité... Serait-ce le fait qu'on le fasse dans un endroit autre qu'une chambre ? Susurra Sebastian en caressant légèrement plus fort sur la virilité.

Ciel rougit et essaya de le repousser, mais malheureusement pour lui, quand il sentit une certaine langue chaude et joueuse lui lécher la joue, toute force s'évanouissait et finalement se laissa faire... À contre-cœur mais pourtant, il ressentait tout autre chose... Comme une certaine joie mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette sensation et surtout pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? Mais il n'eut le temps d'y penser quand il sentit ses vêtements glissaient et une main caressait son fin torse. Ciel se retenait de gémir par peur d'alerter quelqu'un, ce qui déplut fort le ténébreux. Il commença alors à lui murmurer tout en mordillant son oreille «Laisse moi entendre tes gémissements, _**Ciel**_...» En entendant cela, il obéit, réjouissant ainsi le plus âgé. Sebastian décida finalement de lécher, de mordre, de sucer et d'embrasser le cou laiteux de Ciel. Puis il alla parcourir le torse de Ciel avec sa langue, provoquant de nombreux frissons excitants à Ciel... Dès qu'il arriva à un des tétons de Ciel, il s'empressa de le torturer et de préparer l'autre avec sa main. Il le mordait, le suçait et le lécher, sous les gémissements de son jeune servant et dès qu'il finit avec son tétons, il attaqua l'autre. Ciel se sentit durcir encore plus... Dès que Sebastian finit de bien torturer les tétons, il descendit doucement avec sa langue, laissant derrière lui un sillon. Il arriva finalement au nombril et le lécha sauvagement, Ciel lâcha un hoquet de surprise, incitant ainsi Sebastian à continuer... Ciel n'aurait jamais cru que Sebastian changerait ses habitudes, léchait son nombril ainsi, de manière si sensuelle-ment et avec un désir non-dissimulé... Ciel sentit son érection montait d'un cran. Ciel n'en pouvant plus de cette douce torture, força Sebastian à descendre. Le maître fut surpris, mais il reprit son sourire et enlevait délicatement et d'une infini lenteur, les derniers vêtements de Ciel... Ce dernier frustré n'en pouvait plus... Mais il devait patienter avant d'être enfin récompensé... Mais au moment où Ciel pensait que Sebastian allait enfin l'aider à se soulager, Sebastian commença à se déshabiller. Voyant cette scène, Ciel crut avoir une crise cardiaque, il était si beau et magnifique... Aucun pouvait définir cette silhouette et cette classe mais dès qu'il comprit qu'il l'admirait et détourna le regard, encore plus rouge, ce qui n'échappa à Sebastian mais décida de laisser cette réaction de côté. Il prit alors fermement le sexe de Ciel, et commença à faire de lent va et vient lentement mais une certaine sauvagerie... Provoquant à Ciel des soupirs de plaisir de plus en plus puissants... Ciel respirait lourdement et s'accrocha à Sebastian, tellement c'était bon, cette caresse si douce et tortueuse. Ciel aimait vraiment ressentir cette torture, mais toute bonne chose à une fin et il se sentit venir... Alors qu'il allait l'annoncer, Sebastian changea le rythme et accéléra, surpris par ce changement radical, il ne put se retenir et jouis dans la main de Sebastian, qu'il lécha d'ailleurs avec envie... Ciel rougit en voyant cela et se sentit gêné, le maître voyant ceci ricana, approfondissant la gène du jeune servant, mais soudain, il sentit deux puissants bras le forcer à s'assoir et vit Sebastian s'agenouiller... Ciel aimait voir cette position de soumission, mais il ne put admirer plus longtemps, quand il sentit une langue jouait avec son gland. Il ne reteint pas son gémissement et bascula sa tête en arrière... C'était si bon. Sebastian lécha le long de la virilité sans pour autant le mettre dans sa bouche... Histoire de frustrer un petit peu le compte... Les gémissements de plaisir ne cessaient sans pour autant ses gémissements, mais il prit la tête et enfonça sa virilité dans la bouche de son maître et laissa alors échapper un fort gémissement... Sentir la bouche de son camarade sur son sexe, c'est le plus pure des tortures... Sebastian était encore choqué que Ciel l'ait forcé à prendre sa virilité en bouche, mais il se reprit et commença alors de long va et vient, Ciel soupira alors de satisfaction et de plaisir. Encouragé par ces bruits, il accéléra la cadence, Ciel soupira de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite... Ah... Pourquoi Sebastian savait-il faire si bien l'amour... ? Mais soudain, il sentit une langue caresser sa virilité de manière si sensuelle et avec une certaine touche bien particulière... Ciel se sentit alors jouir... Sebastian le savait mais accéléra de manière bien plus violent que tout à l'heure, Ciel ne put se retenir et hurla de joie... Son maître avala avec gourmandise la semence de son servant, encore présent dans sa bouche. Et se releva, pour admirer son amant. La scène était vraiment ironique et amusante, Ciel complètement essoufflé, les yeux encore embrumé de plaisir et tout transpirant... Il respirait lourdement et avait un filet de bave sur son menton. Sebastian ricana légèrement mais trouvait malgré tout, Ciel très mignon. Sur cet pensé, il retourna rapidement Ciel, surpris, et sans prévenir pénétra un doigt en lui. Ciel hurla de douleur et de plaisir... Voyant cela il commença à embrasser le dos transpirant de Ciel et à commençait à lui dire de se détendre... Ciel essaya de se décrisper et puis surtout penser que son maître était en train de le réconforter et de s'inquiéter pour lui le soulager déjà... Ce dernier inséra un autre doigt et commença à faire des cisaillements... Ciel grinça des dents, il souffrait mais désirer surtout le sexe plus qu'imposant que son maître... Il retira finalement ses doigt et commença à déboutonner son pantalon... Enfin... Ciel n'en pouvait plus et Sebastian commença alors à pénétrer violemment son servant touchant au passage sa prostate. Ciel hurla de plaisir et s'agrippa fermement la table... C'était la première fois que Sebastian était assez violent avec lui... Mais ceci le stimulait encore plus... Avant même que Ciel n'ai pu donner son accord, son maître entama déjà ses mouvements. Il n'en pouvait plus tellement c'était bon, il grinça des dents et serra plus que possible la table. Sebastian vit cela et le perturba. Il retourna finalement Ciel et commença à le serrer dans ses bras. Le servant essaya de se débattre mais son maître donna un coup si puissant la prostate que Ciel se laissa faire et hurla comme jamais... Il s'accrocha désespérément à son maître alors que ce dernier lui lécha la joue... Il était si bien en lui. Mais il fut perturbé en entendant la voix de Ciel:

_ Eh bien... Ha... T-Tu... hum es ja-loux... Ha...! Haaa! D'une -ha ! Table ? AAAHHH !

_ Et... Hum... Alors ?Ha... Tu n'aimes pas...hm... Me serrer dans tes bras ?

Ciel rougit vivement en entendant cela et jouit violemment... Sebastian fut surpris et jouit lui aussi au plus profond de Ciel et se retira de lui... Essoufflé. Quand à Ciel, il se cacha derrière ses mains complètement gêné... Sebastian enleva ses mains et lui sourit chaleureusement à Ciel, ce dernier rougit encore plus... Son cœur battait si fort en lui qu'il finit par s'endormir. Sous le regard attentionné de Sebastian, un regard que Ciel trouvait parfaitement charmant...

* * *

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais à ce point-là pervers... Finit par dire Ciel, dans les bras de Sebastian, presque allongé sur lui...

_ Je ne suis point pervers... Rétorqua Sebastian avec un large sourire.

_ Alors pourquoi autant d'attention pour moi ?

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_ Tu t'intéresses à tout ceux qui m'entoure, et tu es toujours à mes côtés... Alors pourquoi ?

_ Je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement à toi... Ciel... Je suis juste très attentif. Et puis, je me dois de surveiller mon servant... À ces mots, Ciel se sentit blesser... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais son cœur se resserrait, et il se sentit comme étouffé... Être dans les bras de son maître est si agréable mais tout n'est que de façade... Le jeune servant resserra son étreinte sur son maître et se releva avec difficulté... Il avait atrocement mal physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement... Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe, il finit par ajouter:

_ Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne t'aime pas particulièrement Sebastian... Alors n'espère pas que je t'appartienne... Et puis je suis fiancé avec Elizabeth, donc tu ferais mieux d'arrêter toute cette mascarade... Et il finit par sortir laissant Sebastian, toujours contre le mur, surpris.

À peine eut-il le temps de fermer la porte, qu'il se laissa descendre contre le mur et serra son cœur avec cette main si faible. Pourquoi cette douleur si vive ? Cela lui avait poignarder quand il dit ceci à Sebastian alors qu'avec Lizzy, il ne ressentit rien... Pourquoi toutes ces choses ? Ciel ne comprenait vraiment plus rien était complètement perturbé...

Sebastian sourit et pourtant il ressentit quelque chose de pointu lui traverser le cœur... Ces mots l'avaient gravement blessé, mais il n'arrivait pas à abandonner... Il avait besoin de lui, et de personne d'autre... C'est vraiment la première fois qu'il ressentait comme cela. Il commença alors à sentir sa main gantée... L'odeur de Ciel... Il ressentit ses mains encore l'entouraient. C'était l'une des rare fois où... Il aimait vraiment quelque chose. Et en pensant à cela, le maître finit par ricaner tellement il se trouvait pitoyable... Mais de toute façon, il fera tout pour lui et qu'importe les sacrifices... Il sortit alors finalement de la salle, et fut surpris de voir encore Ciel, devant la salle... L'attendait-il donc ? À cette pensée, son cœur bondit dans un sentiment très agréable... Ciel le regarda gêné et furieux. Il frappa simplement Sebastian par un coup de pied et partit... Sebastian n'avait rien compris et se laissa faire... Puis Ciel prit finalement la parole dans un accès de rage et pourtant il y avait encore quelque chose d'autre...:

_ Bon, dépêche toi de venir ! Sale pervers de Sebastian ! Il rougissait lorsqu'il dit cette phrase... Par peur que Sebastian cherche encore à le provoquer...

_ Yes, My Lord... Il rejoignit finalement son jeune servant le sourire au lèvres... Peut-être qu'il a encore ses chances en fait... Pensa alors Sebastian... Et un sourire sournois se dessina sur son doux visage.

_ە__"Mais pourtant, tu es **toujours** là pour **moi**..."ὧ_

_

* * *

Voila ! Alors désoler de le poster que seulement aujourd'hui... ==" J'ai été assez occupé par mes activités mais pour me faire pardonner je vous offre un lemon, qui est nul à ch*er... Bref donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) Bon déjà dans ce chapitre, on avance pas trop mais on comprend un peu mieux les sentiments des deux personnages... Et dîtes-moi pour la suite... Vous avez une idée ? Car personnellement je n'en ai pas trop XD donc si vous voulez bien m'aider ! lol donc merci de votre lecture et de tout vos rewiews OwO je suis trop contente ! Je vous adore !  
_


	7. une jeune fille pour le moins étrange

Salut tout le monde ! ^^ Bon déjà je vous poste le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaire et encore merci de ma laisser vos rewiews qui me font extrêmement plaisir ^^ Par contre je vous dis, peut-être que je ne pourrai pas poster toutse les semaines car on a décidé, Sabrina-chan (sabribridu57)et Sora-chan (cielxsebastian) de faire une fic à nous trois... Donc il se peut que je prenne du retard ! mais je ferai tout quand même pour mettre des chapitre le plus rapidement... D'ailleurs allez la voir s'il vous plaît ça nous fera extrêmement plaisir ! Elle se nomme When the boy isn't as you think donc voila merci pour tout ^^ le chapitre 1 a été écrit par moi donc j'espère que cela vous plaira =D bon j'arrête un peu et je vais vous laisser lire un peu l'histoire, mais avant je réponds à des questions et laisse mes impressions sur vos rewiews ^^ pas tous mais quelques un ! Donc merci encore à tous =)

Cielsweet and sebastime: Merci de tes petits rewiews qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! =) J'essaye de faire bouger les choses mais là ça se ralentit XD en tout cas merci de me donner des conseils et bonne chance pour la suite (si tu écris un histoire XD)

Bocchan-chan: Moi pro du lemon ? XD j'étais pétée de rire ! Je ne suis pas très douée pourtant je trouve =p et j'avoue, moi aussi je veux un massage de Sebby ! lol en tout cas Merci beaucoup et vivement la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ^^

cielxsebastian : Bon toi XD ! MDR les fous rires qu'on se prend sur msn ! =D en tout cas merci encore ^^ et bonne chance pour la suite !

toroko-sama: Merci pour tes encouragements ! ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, surtout de savoir que mon lemon te plaît XD ! encore merci pour tout !

ulqui's-girl: Merci de venir lire ma fic ! T^T je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lizzy, je m'occupe d'elle XD il se peut qu'elle meurt... lol mais dans ma fic, elle ne fera que souffrir donc t'inquiète pas je prends bien soin d'elle XD

à toute les personnes qui n'ont pas de compte mais qui m'ont mis un pseudo: Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que les autres chap ! J'ai beaucoup appréciais vos rewiews qui m'ont souvent fait rire et voir émue ! Donc voila merci encore pour tout !

Et merci à vous ! De lire ma fic ! Allez voila la suite ^^

* * *

₪**Chapitre VI:**_ Une jeune fille pour le moins étrange..._

_Ȼ"Je **te** comprends **de mieux en mieux**..."ʔ_

_"Encore ce rêve...Ce jour...Le jour où j'ai tout perdu... Seul dans cette salle blanche mais pourtant si sombre... Des barreaux qui ne laissaient que très peu de lumière pénétrer dans cette salle. Je ne vois quasiment rien mais pourtant j'arrivais à tout ressentir... Je suis là sur un lit... Couvert d'ecchymoses, de brulures, de cicatrices et surtout... Cette marque gravée au plus profond de mon être... Je souffre, j'ai mal, j'agonise mais peu importe mes cris, mes pleurs, mon désespoir, mes appels et mes demandes... Personne... Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je donc fais de mal pour que personne ne veulent m'aider... En ce moment, j'entends ces pas... Mes douleurs, mes peurs, mes **Ténèbres** reviennent. Tous mes sens se développent et je n'arrive plus à me contrôler... Je vis la porte de béton et de métal froid s'ouvrir... Des hommes, étranges avec un regard si bizarre et terrifiant, vinrent et me force à sortir de la chambre. Je me débat de toute mes forces et de tout mon âme, mais... J'étais beaucoup trop faible et mes douleurs me déchiraient... C'est atroce, tout mon corps ensanglanté et mes cris qui couvraient toute la salle, finirent par agacer ces hommes... L'un deux décide de me frapper pour me calmer... Il frappe à mes côtes... Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et une douleur vive m'atteint... Je souffre encore plus et n'arrive pas à calmer la douleur... Je ne cessais de crier, de hurler de désespoir mais rien... Je finis par vomir malgré ma douleur et finit par m'évanouir. Dès mon réveil, je sentis des mains me tenir fermement, tellement que je n'arrivais plus à sentir mon sang traverser dans tous mes membres. Je ne vois rien et mes sens ne m'indiquent rien, seulement une pièce noir, je ne voyais pas le visage de ses personnes mais j'entendais des gloussements... Tout simplement horrible. Quand soudain, je hurle de toute mes force en ressentant une douleur si intense que j'ai bien cru mourir sur l'instant... Je ne comprend rien... Je n'arrive plus à penser, et les douleurs se font de plus en plus forte... Surtout au niveau de mon torse, je sentais tout ce sang... Mon sang... Giclait, mais que faisaient-t'-ils ? Pourquoi toute cette souffrance ? Maman... Papa... Sauvez moi ! Que quelqu'un m'aide. Soudain je ressentit une main se poser sur mon visage. Une main froide et rugueuse... il commença à frotter ma joue de manière sauvage et commença à monter... Qu'allez-t'-il faire ? Je ressent cette douleur froide dans mon torse, mon cœur battait rapidement malgré tout et je commençais à tout perdre... À me perdre dans mon propre sang, dans ma propre douleur... Je commençais à ressentir autre chose, une douleur différente au niveau de mon visage... Puis..."_

_ Ciel ! S'écria Sebastian, complètement inquiet, tout en caressant la joue du jeune... Essoufflé...

Sans prévenir, Ciel se jeta dans les bras de Sebastian, et essaya de retrouver son souffle... Il était complètement affolé et était tellement effrayé que même le plus petit des bruits l'aurait surpris... Quand au plus grand, lui ne comprenait rien... Malgré tout, il sentait l'état de Ciel, affolé et complètement terrifié... Il voulait savoir ce qui le perturbé, ce qui l'affolé, ce qui l'inquiété... Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le bon moment, alors il finit simplement par caresser la tête du jeune garçon et de le serrer lui aussi dans ses bras... Il essayait d'être prévenant et de réconforter son jeune servant. Ciel commençait à se calmer, en ressentant toutes ces douceurs, il était si bien et avait l'impression d'être protégé de tout dangers... Avant, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, mais quand Sebastian le réconfortait et cherchait à être gentil, il se calmait si facilement... Toutes ces pulsions, tout ces doutes et ces peurs, tout ces tremblements... Tout, vraiment tout... Finissaient par se calmer. Dans ses bras, si chauds et accueillants. Mais il finit par se retirer et commença à se diriger vers la salle de bains... Laissant son maître en plan, complètement perplexe par cette scène... Tout est passé si rapidement, et pourtant Ciel ne voulait pas y repenser... C'était une réaction impulsive venant de sa part et il avait baisé sa garde... Rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais pourtant, il se sentait mal. Son cœur n'arrivait pas à se calmer et se faisait douloureux. Il y avait un manque en lui, pourquoi ? Il ressentit alors ses peurs et ses doutes ressurgir... Il finit par se réveiller grâce à une bonne douche bien chaude, l'eau finissait par enlever la crasse, ainsi que les tourments de Ciel. C'était très agréable et ressentir une telle douceur était tellement bien pour son corps et son morale... Sebastian était sortit de la chambre, sans une pensée... Mensonge, il était purement anxieux pour son domestique, il ressentit un profond sentiment désagréable se propageait dans son cœur... Il est rare qu'il soit inquiet et cherchait à trouver une solution, mais pourtant c'est ce qui lui arrivé en ce moment même. Il entendit Ciel sortir de la salle de bains, et regarda le jeune d'un air soulagé... Ciel était redevenu sérieux et normal comme à son habitude. Le plus grand ricana en voyant le jeune, de mauvaise humeur en revoyant le visage de Sebastian... Pourtant, Ciel sentait son cœur battre légèrement plus rapidement que d'habitude...

_ Eh bien, Ciel, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Dit alors Sebastian, complètement amusé de voir cette réaction.

_ Tss...! Au lieu de me dire des choses inutiles, amène moi à la salle à manger pour qu'on puisse prendre notre petit déjeuné...

_ Bien, comme tu voudras... Répondit simplement Sebastian, en accompagnant Ciel vers la salle.

Ils déjeunèrent finalement dans le silence. Ciel était encore un peu perturbé et Sebastian ne voulait pas le brusquer... Mais il se rappela de quelque chose et brisa le silence pour pouvoir faire partagé son information à son domestique.

_ Ciel ? Il restait neutre, mais s'attendait à ce que Ciel soit bien plus brutal.

_ Quoi ? Répondit sur la défensive l'interlocuteur.

_ Allons... Tu pourrais être un peu moins brutal non ? Légèrement amusé de voir que sa supposition soit exacte.

_ La ferme ! Alors ? Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Rétorqua sèchement Ciel, irrité...

_ Ah... Quand tu parles à quelqu'un sur ce ton, je suis sûr que la personne en face de toi a réellement envie de te répondre... Souffla simplement Sebastian, avec une expression de désespoir collée sur son visage.

_ Dépêche toi avant que je me remette à casser une de ses si précieuses services. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Un sourire moqueur esquissait son visage. Ce qui n'échappa Sebastian et comprit qu'il était vraiment sérieux. Sebastian soupira alors, comme ce petit peut-être vraiment insupportable des fois...

_ Bien bien, pas la peine de te montrer si menaçant... Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas cours et aucune réunion... Je crois que c'est à cause des stages des professeurs... Donc je suppose que tu vas travailler ? Il sourit en prononçant cette question. Cela le ravivait de voir la réaction du jeune.

_ Heu... Sûrement, j'ai besoin de faire des heures supplémentaires, pour avoir une plus grosse paye... Ciel déglutit difficilement.

_ Pourquoi as-tu besoin de tellement d'argents ?

_ Ceci ne te regarde en aucun point mon chère ! Ciel était assez inquiet... Il n'aurait pas dû dire de telles choses... Maintenant son maître va en profiter pour mieux le _briser_...

_ Pourquoi tant de haine ? Tu peux tout dire à... _**Ton maître**_... Ciel. Il le dit avec tellement de sournois que Ciel crut recracher tout son thé, et son cœur se remit à battre assez rapidement... Pourquoi faut-il que les humains soient si curieux à la fin ?

_ Je ne veux rien te dire ! Point barre ! Et n'essaie pas de me forcer, ceci ne servira à rien... Je ne dirais rien ! Cracha le garçon tout en détournant le regard à son interlocuteur...

_ Très bien comme tu voudras... Dit alors Sebastian tout en se levant et en débarrassant la table.

Ciel fut surpris, il n'avait pas compris... Sebastian venait d'abandonner... Aussi facilement que ça ? Non, c'est impossible... Il n'est pas comme cela, ce n'est pas son genre... Mais alors pourquoi cette réaction ? Préparerait-il quelque chose ? Ceci inquiété le jeune Lord, mais il ressentait aussi tout autre chose. Une profonde mais faible douleur... Il aurait voulu en fait... Que Sebastian soit plus curieux à son sujet. Il était habitué à ses sarcasmes, et à ses moqueries... Il y était habitué, mais il prenait aussi un certain plaisir à les entendre... C'est un sorte de jeu, certes mais au moins, il avait l'impression de pouvoir montrer ces capacités auprès de lui... Il aimait montrer cette aspect de lui... Surtout envers lui... Mais depuis quand ? Il ne se comprenait plus... Il était complètement perdu, Ciel ne voulait vraiment pas accepter ces sentiments, et ceci le compliquait encore plus. Il décida finalement de retourner dans sa chambre, pour être au repos... Et surtout pour arrêter d'être auprès de son maître... Il regarda sa chambre, mais avec un regard si vide, qu'on pourrait se demander s'il était réellement vivant... Peu importe où il était, il revoyait toujours cette _chambre_... Toutes les douleurs et toutes ses peurs revenaient lorsqu'il vit la pièce se changer peu à peu en cette horreur. Tout simplement horrible, il sentit tout son corps tressaillir de toutes ses peurs. Il devait partir, s'enfuir, courir, s'éloigner de cette salle... Mais son corps ne voulait pas, ses jambes restèrent figées, arrivant à peine à porter son poids. Ciel devenait haletant et commençait à se souvenir de toutes les horreurs qu'il a vu... Il s'apprêtait à crier, et à s'évanouir sous cette _torture_ quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Ce n'était autre que Sebastian... Ciel reprit alors son souffle perdu et retrouva son sang-froid, il reprit son attitude habituelle et ouvra la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le plus jeune avec un regard méprisant. Mais il était réellement content que son maître le dérange, pour une fois.

_ Il y a le téléphone pour toi, tiens. Souffla simplement Sebastian, et il partit en direction de sa chambre... Lassant un Ciel légèrement surpris par cette réaction... Mais il ferma la porte pour pouvoir parler en toute intimité avec la personne au téléphone.

_ Allo ?

_ Ah ! Ciel-chan~ !

_ Satsukyo ? Qu'y a-t'-il pour que tu m'appelles ? Cela ne te ressemble pas... Dit Ciel surpris de cet appel.

_ Je sais mais c'est urgent Ciel-chan ! Il faut que tu viennes au café, nous manquons de personnel en ce moment et j'ai besoin de toi ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Répondit joyeusement Satsukyo, Ciel avait du mal à entendre ce que disait sa patronne, il semblerait qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui...

_ Très bien, j'arrive.

_ Merci Ciel-chan ~ ! À tout à l'heure.

Ciel raccrocha le téléphone. Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui Ciel allait avoir beaucoup de travail et partit donc se préparer. Dès qu'il finit de se préparer, il vit Sebastian, lui aussi prêt à partir... Il semblerait que ce dernier soit au courant de ce petit imprévu et qu'il voulait à tout prix accompagner son servant. Sebastian souriait en voyant le visage de Ciel, qui avait parfaitement compris la situation. Mais n'y prêtant même plus attention, Ciel partit avec Sebastian sur ses talons. Ils n'avaient pas parler une seule fois... Ciel regardait froidement devant lui et il semblait être un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui, ceci n'échappa pas du tout aux yeux de Sebastian. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi un telle un regard ? Étais-ce à cause de son cauchemar ? Sebastian était quelque peu attristé de voir son servant ainsi... Il voulait l'aider, mais il semblerait que lui ne veuille aucune aide et surtout venant de lui. Et à cette pensée, le visage de Sebastian s'attrista sans réellement le vouloir. Ciel était réellement perturbé... Il venait de se souvenir de cette _période_ et ceci le tourmentait encore dans la rue. Le regard des passants, le simple fait que quelqu'un parle ou le bruit des pas perturbaient encore plus le jeune comte. Il perdait peu à peu son sang-froid et le sens de la réalité, tout se perdait à ses yeux... Est-ce qu'un jour il arrivera à surmonter tout cela ?

* * *

Ciel n'a jamais été aussi heureux que d'être finalement arrivé au café. Il allait prendre l'entrée de derrière comme d'habitude mais son maître lui entrait par la porte principale... Et il semblerait qu'il y ait du monde aujourd'hui, alors s'il débarque dans la salle, les filles allaient devenir incontrôlables. Et ce café allait être l'épicentre de tout les malheurs qui pourraient arriver, et puis surtout Ciel ne voulait pas que Sebastian soit complètement entouré de toutes les filles du café encore une fois. Il ne le supporterait pas... Mais avait-il le droit de l'emmener par la porte arrière ? Après tout cette porte est réservée aux employés... Mais peut-être qu'en insistant un peu, il pourra le faire rentrer sans que tout le monde se _jette _sur lui, et tout le monde sera satisfait. Pensant que c'est la bonne initiative, le jeune comte incita son maître à le suivre, chose qu'il fit. Arrivé devant la porte arrière, Ciel se retourna vers Sebastian et encra son regard dans celui du plus vieux.

_ Attend moi ici ! Et ne t'avise pas de rentrer avant que je te le dise ! Compris ? Ordonna Ciel, complètement serein et sérieux malgré qu'il soit anxieux.

_ Yes, My Lord. Sebastian aimait cette expression et lui souriait chaleureusement. Il espérait que Ciel ne le fasse pas trop attendre mais bon... Il semblerait qu'au moins, pour une fois, il ne sera pas le centre de l'attention de tout le monde.

Il attendit alors le comte, devant la porte. Il semblerait que cela allait prendre du temps... Sebastian commençait à s'ennuyer, il se demandait si c'était pas mieux qu'il rentre par la porte principale, quitte à être _attaqué_ par toutes les groupies de ce café, au lieux d'attendre bêtement devant la porte. Alors qu'il commençait à dormir debout (NDA: Sebastian, dors pas voyons CX) il vit la porte s'ouvrir. Ciel complètement essoufflé et irrité, venait finalement appeler Sebastian, et lui fit la remarque de ne poser aucune question. Sebastian obéit et entra dans la salle des employés. C'était plutôt une grande pièce, et avait une atmosphère plutôt reposante... Quand il vit toutes les serveuses le regarder avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Sebastian soupira... Ciel comprenant parfaitement la gêne de son camarade lança un regard noir à toutes les serveuses, qui finirent finalement de déguerpir par peur qu'un serveur ne vienne les tuer... Seule Satsukyo était encore présente avec le sourire, elle s'approcha du jeune ténébreux et commença à lui parler. Au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une hystérique pensa le maître.

_ Bonjour, je suis Satsukyo Aruhi, la patronne de ce café et donc l'employeuse de Ciel. Enchantée de faire ta rencontre ! Elle avait un large sourire sincère, il semblerait qu'elle aimait vraiment sourire... Ce qui laissa un peu perplexe le maître, qui lui ne souriait que par sournoiserie...

_ De même pour moi, je suis Sebastian Michaelis, un camarade de classe de Ciel Phantomhive.

_ Oui, je suis au courant, Ciel m'en a un peu parlé tout à l'heure. Si tu veux bien gardé le secret, ceci arrangera tout le monde, Sebastian.

_ Oui bien sûr, je comprend parfaitement cela ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Satsukyo-san. Ciel lui lança un regard noir en entendant une telle réplique de la part de son camarade de classe...

_ Merci bien Sebastian, si tu as des problèmes dans ce café, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Quand à toi Ciel, je te prierai de bien vouloir faire comme d'habitude. Et elle partit laissant les deux comtes dans le silence. Ciel décida de parler en pensant que la patronne était assez loin.

_ Pff... ! Comme si tu n'allais rien dire ! Sale usurpateur ! Cracha Ciel, complètement irrité par ce qu'il vient d'entendre... Comment la patronne pouvait faire confiance si facilement à Sebastian ?

_ Allons, je ne lui ai pas réellement menti... Je ne compte rien dire,** pour l'instant**. Il souriait en espérant narguer le plus jeune, chose qui réussi à faire puisque le jeune claqua sa langue et partie ranger ses affaires dans son casier. Après avoir finit de ranger son manteau et son chapeau, Ciel décida finalement d'emmener Sebastian à l'étage. Un silence, se fit durant tout le trajet, Ciel n'avait pas du tout envie de parler à son maître et cherchait surtout à s'éloigner de lui... Sebastian comprenait parfaitement le comportement distant de Ciel, après tout à ces yeux, il n'était qu'un simple violeur qui voulait en profiter – Ce qui n'est par complètement faux aussi – mais ceci l'attristait... Il n'était pas vraiment un pervers(t'es sûr Sebby ? XD) mais simplement attiré par Ciel... Il ne comprenait toujours pas ces sentiments, mais il était certains d'une chose, il voulait être au côtés de son domestique et avoir une meilleur opinion de lui... C'est étrange, lui qui s'en fichait, il ne pouvait resté de marbre avec le pauvre Ciel. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, il voulait être auprès de lui et ne le considérait plus tellement comme un _simple_ jouet... Il avait une tout autre importance. Mais Ciel ne le voyait pas, alors que Sebastian ne comprenait pas réellement ses sentiments... Ils étaient tout les deux perturbés. Mais ce silence prit bientôt fin, quand ils arrivèrent au salon. Ciel laissa seul Sebastian dans ces pensées tandis que Sebastian lui commençait à réfléchir... Les deux avaient remarqués le comportement étrange de l'autre mais n'osèrent rien dire pour le brusquer... Avant de sortir, Ciel jeta un dernier regard à son maître, ce dernier le regarda... Avec une pointe de tristesse, voyant cela Ciel se sentit rougir et partit en vitesse, par peur que son cœur finisse par exploser...

* * *

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que Sebastian était au café sans avoir rien commandé...Seulement en train de regardait la ville animée, par tout et rien à la fois. Il espérait surtout que Ciel vienne le voir, et lui parle un peu... Il ne comprenait ce sentiment si étrange, lui qui est toujours un loup solitaire, qui n'a jamais aimé autre chose que le risque et les jeux... Il commençait à devenir un humain, et ceci le perturbé encore plus rien qu'en pensant à cela... Mais il n'arrivait pas à rester neutre quand il s'agit de Ciel... Il voulait jouer avec lui, le voir se briser de ses propres mains, mais maintenant que voulait-il ? Il ne savait plus rien. Alors que notre cher Sebastian était perdu dans ses plus profondes pensées, il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la salle... Il sortit de sa transe pour regarder l'encadrement de la porte, en espérant de tout son être que ce soit Ciel. Mais à sa plus grande désarroi, il s'agissait d'une tout autre personne. Une jeune fille de la haute aristocratie, elle portait une magnifique robe longue à dentelle de couleur marron clair, et cette robe était décorée par de magnifiques rubans et nœuds beige. Elle avait un joli nœud blanc attaché autour de sa nuque. Elle portait des gants assortis à ses rubans, des collants blancs et avait des chaussures peu ouvertes assorties à sa robe. Le haut de sa robe était faite de dentelles blanc pure, et jute en dessous, il y avait une rose beige. Elle avait la taille fine et son corps avait l'air d'être frêle comme celle d'une poupée. Cette jeune fille avait un peau blanche, et était de taille moyenne pour son âge. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur châtain très clair, qui variait presque vers le blond...Un magnifique ruban marron sur le côté ornait ses cheveux, faisant ressortir un peu plus la couleur de ses cheveux. Ses yeux possédait la couleur du jade, pure et clair. Ses yeux qui semblaient si innocent, mais pourtant qui guettaient tout occasion pour se jeter sur sa proie, ces yeux vert jade reflétait la perfection. Ses joues étaient encore celles des enfants et avaient une teinte rose clair et elle possédait de fines lèvres rose... C'était une magnifique jeune fille qui se présenta devant Sebastian, elle avait un sourire malicieux et se décida finalement de se rapprocher du client, au plus grand malheur de ce dernier. Dès qu'il vit la jeune fille, il détourna le regard et affichait un visage inexpressif. Mais il comprit parfaitement que la jeune fille n'allait point le laisser tranquille. Et il dût laisser toute ces pensées de son domestique pour la nouvelle venue, ce qui déplaisait fort Sebastian.

_ Ceci faisait fort longtemps, Sebastian. Comment vas-tu ? Sa voix était douce et mielleuse. Sa voix était aussi pure que celle d'un ange, et son sourire rayonnait telle qu'un soleil. Ce qui déplut encore plus Sebastian.

_ … En effet. Finit par dire Sebastian complètement irrité. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette jeune Lady.

_ Bien, si tu veux bien nous allons_ discuter_... Elle prit la chaise et s'assoit en face du ténébreux. Elle avait un sourire calculateur et on comprenait bien qu'il y avait un sous-entendu... Sebastian ne fit rien, après tout, cela ne servirait à rien de la repousser puisqu'elle continuera quand même de le _coller_... Alors autant l'écouter, lui lancer un regard noir et faire comme s'il n'y prêtait pas attention.

La jeune fille était contente de voir que le jeune homme se laisse prendre au jeu, elle allait enfin pouvoir lui parler...

* * *

Du côté de Ciel, il ne se sentait pas réellement à l'aise... En fait, s'il y avait eu tellement de monde, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui était une journée thème: Celle des animaux domestiques. Au plus grand malheur de Ciel, il ne lui restait plus que le costume du chat... Il avait une tenue légèrement différente de l'habitude. Il avait droit à une magnifique clochette autour de son cou, des oreilles de chat noir et une queue de chat noir où il y avait un joli ruban bleu, assorti avec son œil. Tout le monde le trouvait adorable, et correspondait plutôt bien à son image. Ciel lui se sentait quelque peu attristé d'être descendu si bas... Porter ce genre de choses... Certes, c'était son travail et Satsukyo avait travaillé dure... Mais il n'aurait jamais cru être humilié à ce point-la... Qui plus est, il y avait son maître qui était là... Il allait sûrement en profiter pour se moquer de lui, l'humilier et rien qu'à cette idée, Ciel grinça des dents... Ce que cela pouvait être vraiment humiliant pour un Lord, et être gênant de se montrer ainsi, surtout avec son camarade... Mais ! Depuis quand se souci-t'-il de sa tenu ? Surtout quand il s'agit de Sebastian ? Ce n'est pas si important, mais pourtant, il était gêné. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, il s'en fichait pas mal des opinions des autres, mais quand il s'agissait de lui, c'était une tout autre histoire. Pourquoi occupait-il toujours ses pensées ? Il y réfléchissait mais il se souvint de la manière dont son maître l'appela: «_**Ciel...**_» et Ciel sentit la chaleur lui montait en tête. Son cœur rebattre à toute vitesse, et son corps se crisper... Il était complètement perturbé... Pourquoi le simple fait qu'il repense à cette prononciation le perturbe à ce point-la ? Pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi ? Soudain, il vit sa patronne se rapprocher de lui. Elle était souriante, il semblerait qu'elle n'ai pas remarqué l'état de panique de son serveur.

_ Ciel ? Elle lui souriait chaleureusement et commença à caresser ses cheveux comme ferait une mère attentionnée.

_ Oui madame ? Il se calma au contact et essaya de garder son sérieux.

_ Tu pourrais aller à l'étage débarrasser la table... Il semblerait que personne ne soit y aller depuis un bon moment, et je m'inquiète un peu pour ton _ami_, j'ai peur qu'il se sente seul...

_ Heu... Bien évidemment, Satsukyo.

_ Merci Ciel. Et elle partie, laissant un Ciel complètement ahuri et perturbé...

Il allait devoir encore voir son maître et être seul avec lui.. Mais peu importe ce qu'il pense, en réalité, il y avait un soupçon de joie dans son cœur... Il allait pouvoir enfin revoir son maître... Même si en grande partie, ceci le dérangeait beaucoup ! Il alla finalement au salon de l'étage, songeur, il ne savait trop comment réagir face à son camarade... Devait-il rester sérieux ? Ou devait-il se montrer renfrogné ? Ou encore gêné ? Toutes ces questions lui trottaient en tête depuis bien longtemps. En plus il allait devoir supporter les sarcasmes de Sebastian, sur sa tenue... Il espérait qu'il l'épargne, mais ce sera sûrement impossible... Il allait connaître la plus grande humiliation de sa vie, et commençait à se préparer... Il était bientôt devant la porte, grande ouverte comme à son habitude, alors Ciel commença à bien respirer et prit son courage à deux. Il entra sans réellement regarder, il était bien trop gêné. Quand il entendit le claquement d'une coupole avec sa tasse il décida de regarder la table. Ce qu'il vit le surpris et le déplut fortement. Il y avait une jeune fille que Ciel ne voyait que de dos, alors que Sebastian était en face, l'air surpris par une révélation. Il semblerait bien qu'aucun des deux n'ai remarqué la présence du petit chat... Ciel ne comprenait pas la réaction de Sebastian et surtout... Pourquoi était-il avec une fille ? Qui plus est, il semblerait qu'il connaisse la jeune fille. Ciel avait aussi une impression de la connaître... Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le préoccupé le plus... C'était de voir Sebastian, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il se sentait si mal et grinça des dents... Il détourna le regard, rien qu'en voyant cette scène, il avait envie de vomir et de partir... Ciel avait mal au cœur, ce dernier se resserrait au fur et à mesure qu'il restait de plus en plus longtemps dans la pièce... Il avait même l'impression que l'air commençait peu à peu à manquer... Il avait mal, il voulait aller voir Sebastian malgré lui, mais que ferait-il après avoir coupé la conversation ? Et puis cette fille... Que voulait-elle ? Est-ce que cette fille occupe une place quelque-conque dans le cœur de son maître ? Et à cette idée, sa douleur s'aggrava... Mais le jeune serveur revint à la réalité quand il entendit le bruit d'une chaise, celle de la jeune fille. Elle se leva, un sourire au lèvre et regarda Ciel. Ciel était surpris, il reconnut tout de suite le visage de la jeune fille. Celle qui lui avait posé toutes ces questions la dernière fois. Il reconnaitrait entre mille ces yeux et ce regard, il crut encore que son sang se glacer en revoyant ce regard. La jeune fille lui sourit, elle savait déjà qu'il était là, et détourna son regard vers le jeune homme encore assit... Ciel suivit ce regard et vit Sebastian, perturbé plus que jamais. Son regard le trahissait malgré lui, on voyait l'incompréhension sur son visage. Ce qui perturba encore plus Ciel... Qu'avait-elle dit pour que son maître soit à ce point-là perturbé ? Que voulait-elle ? Mais il ne put poser ces questions, car il vit la jeune fille partir, le laissant dans l'incompréhension. Ciel regarda dans le couloir complètement paniqué, mais rien... La jeune fille n'était déjà plus là... Qui était-ce et pourquoi est-elle venue cette fois parler avec son maître ? Il ne comprenait plus rien... Déjà que ces questions l'avaient perturbés la dernière fois, maintenant il a fallut qu'elle mette son grain de sel avec Sebastian. Dès qu'il repensait Sebastian, il retourna sa tête. Mais Sebastian était encore trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour remarquer le petit chat. Ciel se rapprocha de lui, et commença à s'inquiéter pour lui... C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sebastian aussi inquiet.

_ Michaelis ? Demanda Ciel, encore perplexe par cette vue. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait prononcer le nom de son camarade au lieu de son prénom.

_ … Il n'avait encore rien remarqué. Beaucoup trop perturbé par ce que cette jeune fille vient de dire. Ce qu'elle avait dit ne pouvait être vrai...

_ … Sebas... Sebastian ? Le serveur se rapprocha du visage de son maître. Il était complètement inquiet pour lui... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit pour pouvoir à ce point-là le perturbé ?

_ … Ciel ? Il encra son regard dans celui du jeune chat. Il était surprit, de voir le visage de Ciel aussi près... Et se demandait depuis combien de temps il était là... L'aurait-il vu dans l'état de panique qu'il était tout à l'heure?

Quand Ciel vit son maître se retourner vers lui et prononçait son nom... Il soupira de soulagement mais il prit vite une teinte rouge quand il sentait le souffle chaud de son maître sur le visage. Son cœur s'emballa et il se relava rapidement, sous le regard surpris de son camarade. Pour combler le silence qui s'était fait, Ciel décida de parler, mais sur un autre sujet que celui qui l'intéressait... Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'intéressait à son maître, mais il ne voulait pas le perturber davantage. Et puis, il semblerait que ce dernier ne veuille pas répondre à ces questions... Alors autant détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Si tu veux bien, je vais débarrasser la table. Malgré ce qu'il dit, il ne bougea pas. Il était encore trop crispé pour bouger.

_ … gnon... Murmura doucement Sebastian. Ciel n'avait entendu que la fin de la phrase, ce qui le surpris un peu.

_ Pardon ? Pourrais-tu répéter ?

_ Bien sûr, j'ai dis que tu étais mignon. Ciel se sentit rougir en voyant le sourire de Sebastian et son cœur battait à la chamade rien qu'en entendant cette phrase. Fichu Sebastian ! Comment fait-il pour autant le perturber ?

_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je sais... Que ce costume ne me va pas... ! Rétorqua Ciel tout en reculant quand il vit son maître se lever. Il semblerait qu'il soit bien réveillé cette fois...

_ Allons, ne fais pas autant de modestie Ciel. Je t'assure tu es très mignon, surtout dans ce costume... Il s'amusait de voir Ciel aussi perturbé. Il avança jusqu'à ce que Ciel, piégé entre lui et le mur, s'arrêta de bouger. Il était maintenant collé à lui et rapprocha son visage à celui de son chaton.

_ A-A-Arrête de dire ce genre de chose ! Idiot... Il n'avait plus la force de se débattre ou de rouspéter... Son cœur s'emballait en sentant le souffle chaud pénétrait dans sa bouche et la torse de son maître contre lui.

Sebastian ricana en comprenant que Ciel est plutôt consentant à ce qu'il voulait faire... Il ne montrait plus aucune résistance et s'accrocha même à ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il le voulait, volontairement ou non. Sebastian commença par embrasser le front, puis la joue de son servant, tandis que sa main se baladait un peu partout sur le torse. Ciel laissa échapper des petits gémissements, ce qui excitait encore plus le plus âgé. Il lécha tendrement l'oreille de Ciel et commença à descendre vers son cou. Ciel était haletant et déjà excité, il bascula sa tête en arrière avant même que Sebastian ne commence. Sebastian ricana et commença à faire de langoureux baiser sur le cou de Ciel, alors que sa main commença à le déshabiller... Il fit tomber l'habit et se jeta sauvagement sur les tétons durcis par l'excitation. Ciel gémit fortement en sentant la langue joueuse de Sebastian. Mais sans prévenir, il sentit une caresse sur son entre jambe et commença à s'accrocher à son maître. Sentant cette étreinte, il caressa plus fort sur l'intimité encore couvert par l'encombrant tissu. Ciel faisait tout pour ne pas gesticulé tellement que c'est bon, et commença à prendre plus appuie sur le mur, pour ressentir le froid sur sa peau brûlante. Tandis que Sebastian était maintenant en train de lécher le nombril du petit chat, il enfonça soudainement sa langue dans le nombril, arrachant un petit cri de Ciel. Il se releva et admira Ciel, tout simplement adorable... Avec ces oreilles de chat et ce regard si suppliant... Il était tout simplement irrésistible. Ciel regardait son maître, encore embrumé de plaisir et cherchait surtout à ressentir d'autres sensations bien plus puissante. Le maître voyant ceci commença à enlever les derniers habits, mais cette fois de manière plus rapide, il n'en pouvait plus lui aussi. Il s'agenouilla alors que Ciel se devait de rester debout. Il tint fermement les hanches de son petit chat, et commença à lécher doucement, _très doucement_, sur la virilité de Ciel. Ce dernier soupira de plaisir, mais en voulait davantage. Le maître lécha plus rapidement et commença à jouer avec le gland, arrachant de forts gémissements à sa victime. Il s'amusait à faire cela pendant de longues minutes mais n'en pouvant plus et pensant que ce petit jeu avait assez duré, il prit tout la virilité dans sa bouche. Ciel frémit sous cette sensation... Comme c'est bon... Sebastian commença alors de long va et vient qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus violent en entendant les gémissements de Ciel. Ciel allait venir et commençait à perdre l'équilibre tellement il était enivré par le plaisir. Heureusement que Sebastian le tenait fermement. Ciel allait venir, sous cette vitesse, il n'allait plus tenir, quand soudain, Sebastian enfonça tellement la virilité dans sa bouche que le gland se cogna contre la parois de sa gorge. Sentant cela Ciel, ne se retint plus et jouit dans la gorge de son maître dans un cri d'extase. Il allait s'écouler quand Sebastian le retint. À peine eut-il le temps de retrouver son souffle, son maître commença à pénétrer un doigt dans l'anneau de muscle. Ciel hurla de douleur en le ressentant et s'agrippa désespérément à son maître. Ce dernier en ajouta un deuxième et commença à faire des cisaillements dans l'antre chaud de son amant. Ciel haletait et souffrait... Mais il essaya de se détendre et entoura les hanches de son maître avec ses jambes. Sebastian plaqua Ciel contre le mur et commença à se déshabiller malgré l'étreinte de son servant. Il déboutonna son pantalon et libéra son sexe douloureusement tendu, Ciel esquissait un petit sourire en le voyant. Il avait attendu beaucoup trop longtemps et n'en pouvait plus. Son maître le serra dans ses bras et commença à pénétrer tout doucement en Ciel... Ciel se crispa de douleur et griffa de toute ses forces son maître. Quand Sebastian lui dit:

_ Détend-toi mon chaton, si tu te crispes ainsi, je n'arriverais pas à entrer entièrement en toi... Sur un ton si sensuelle et en léchant l'oreille de Ciel

_ L-La Ferme ! Je... ha... Le sais... hn...

Ciel se détendit et Sebastian arriva finalement à pénétrer entièrement en Ciel. Il s'efforça à rester immobile, en attendant que Ciel s'habitue à sa présence. Ce dernier hurla:

_ B-Bouge ! ha... S'écria Ciel, complètement ivre de plaisir.

_ Allons, ne me le dis pas ainsi _**Ciel**_... Dis le moi plus correctement. Ordonna Sebastian, complètement réjouit par l'impatience de son amant, et puis il en profitait pour rester encore dans la douce chaleur de Ciel. C'était si bon...

_ B... Bouge... S-S... S'il te plaît ! Bouge ! Je t'en pris ! Hurla Ciel. Il faut qu'il bouge pour se sentir satisfait.

Sur ces mots, Sebastian tint les jambes de Ciel et commença à bouger, de manière bien violent. Ciel hurla de plaisir et s'accrocha désespérément à son maître. Sebastian continuait ce mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il percute la prostate de Ciel, ce dernier hurla bien plus fort. Sebastian sourit, il avait finalement trouvé le point sensible et commença alors à donner des coups de reins sur cette endroit. Il sortit du corps de Ciel et pénétra brutalement en Ciel en frappant la prostate. Ciel hurla tellement c'était bon. Sebastian continua ce mouvement jusqu'à ce que Ciel finit par jouir. Ils étaient tout les deux transpirants et Ciel était au bord de l'extase. Soudainement Sebastian commença à caresser le sexe de Ciel et à claquer cette caresse sur le même rythme que ces coups. Ciel n'en pouvait plus, il entoura le cou de son maître avec ces frêles bras et plaqua sa tête sur son épaule. Il donna un dernier coup puissant en Ciel touchant encore une énième fois sa prostate. C'en était trop, Ciel jouit dans la main de son maître qui le suivit peu après en ressentent la pression sur son sexe. Ciel serra encore plus Sebastian... Il était complètement haletant et avait peur que quelqu'un ne découvre pas quoi que ce soit... Sebastian resta ainsi quelques instants, il était bien, sentir la chaleur de son servant auprès de lui le rassura... Et pour finir, il donna un chaste baiser sur la tête de Ciel, maintenant endormi.

* * *

_ Le sol est si agréable que cela ? Ciel, encore dans les bras de Sebastian, presque allongé sur lui, alors que son maître était assit sur le sol contre le mur.

_ Pas vraiment, mais toi tu l'es beaucoup plus... Avec un sourire sournois quand il vit le regard de Ciel, et ses joues rougir... Il était si mignon avec ces oreilles de chat.

_ Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi... Dis moi plutôt ce que t'as dis cette fille ! Ordonna Ciel. Dès que Sebastian entendit cette question, son regard changea tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, et en plus rien que de penser à ce moment, ceci le dérangeait encore plus.

_ … Rien... Elle ne m'a rien dit. Souffla simplement Sebastian tout en embrassant Ciel sur le front.

_ Ne me ment pas sale idiot ! Dis moi ce qu'elle t'a dit à la fin. Il s'agrippa à la chemise de Sebastian. Pourquoi lui cache-t'-il quelque chose d'aussi important ? Pourquoi devait-il souffrir tout seul ? Ciel sentit son cœur s'oppressait et il grinça des dents. Non il ne pouvait pas supportait cela... Il ne voulait pas que Sebastian lui cache quoi que ce soit. Quand Sebastian se pencha vers l'oreille de son servant. Ciel sentit son cœur bondir, il allait enfin connaître la vérité...

_ Tu ferais mieux de partir, Ciel. Tu es resté trop longtemps auprès de moi, les autres doivent s'inquiéter pour toi... Susurra Sebastian, dans un ton bien triste... Chose que Ciel n'aurait jamais cru connaître un jour.

_ Ne crois pas m'avoir en disant de telles choses ! Raconte moi !

_ Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher... Quelqu'un arrive. Le regard de son maître dégageait quelque chose de sérieux et commençait à être irrité... Ciel comprit qu'il ne devrait pas en savoir plus. Malgré sa douleur au cœur, il se leva et se précipita vers la porte. Mais avant de partir, il murmura à Sebastian:

_ Tu me le diras ce soir ! Compris ? Ordonna le jeune servant tout en s'en allant.

Sebastian fut agréablement surpris, Ciel s'intéressait quand même à lui... Il ressentit quelque chose dans son cœur en pensant à cela et commença à prendre sa tête avec sa main, il souriait de manière étrange, mais il souriait... Il se rappela de sa conversation avec la jeune fille, et se dit simplement que ce qu'elle avait dit était... Tout simplement impossible. Mais cela dit, elle n'avait pas complètement faux... Sebastian était certes, confus par ces les choses actuelles. Il ne pouvait accepter tout cela... Et une vive douleur lui parvient dans le cœur qui se propagea dans tous ses membres. Il souriait encore plus, cette douleur l'excitait tellement. Cela voulait-il dire que la jeune Lady avait raison ? Sebastian ne connaissait pas la réponse mais il était sûr d'une chose. C'est que les choses commençaient finalement à devenir intéressant.

_« Ciel Phantomhive... Tu es tout bonnement intéressant... !»_

_ɤ«... Mais je **change peu à peu.**..»ʚ_


	8. Alois se montre persistant

Bonsoir tout le monde, je poste finalement le chapitre 7 qui est d'ailleurs le plus long... Donc là on va un peut changer de couple dans les 3/4 prochains chapitres... Donc j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^ il n'y a aucun lemon ici ! Donc vous pouvez lire en toute tranquillité X). Pour la jeune fille, ce n'est pas Lizzy ! La jeune fille a des des cheveux bruns très clair tandis que Lizzy a les cheveux blond, tandis que ses yeux sont couleurs émeraudes l'autre elle a des yeux jades. Donc ce n'est pas elle ! Pour tout vous dire c'est un perso à moi alors voila... J'espère que cela vous plaira et bonne lecture ! Au fait le Chap. 2 De when the boy isn't as you think est publié! Donc si vous voulez savoir la suite ... Allez y et laissez nous vos impressions s'il vous plaît ! Et merci pour tout vos rewiews qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! ^^

* * *

▫**Chapitre VII:**_ Alois se montre persistant...▫ _

_ǂ«J'ai beau chercher à **te** cacher **la vérité**...»ʅ_

Finalement, Ciel n'a pas réussi à faire craché le morceau à Sebastian. Ciel était réellement énervé que ce dernier n'ai voulut répondre à ses questions alors qu'ils avaient fait _ça_. Alors qu'ils aient fais ce genre de _choses_, Sebastian n'a voulu répondre, rendant le jeune comte encore plus irrité. Quand à Sebastian, lui ricanait de voir que son protégé soit aussi intéressé par lui, malgré les apparences. Bien qu'il en profitait, ceci faisait beaucoup de bien à Sebastian, mais il ne pouvait en parler... Ceci paraît bien trop surréaliste pour que ce soit réellement raisonnable à en parler. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter et avait encore du mal à digérer toute les paroles de la jeune dame... Voyant cela, Ciel ne demanda pas plus de questions sur le sujet de leur conversation, mais sur la fille elle-même.

_ Bon puisque tu ne veux rien me dire sale crétin ! Dis moi au moins qui est-ce ? S'écria Ciel dans toute la pièce. Le silence de Sebastian était vraiment trop insupportable pour son cœur.

_ … Sebastian regarda Ciel attendrit. Cette scène était tellement ironique, voir Ciel dans tout ses états à cause de lui.

_ Et ne te fais surtout pas des idées ! Je ne m'intéresse aucunement à toi ! Je veux seulement savoir ce qu'elle t'as dis tout simplement parce qu'elle m'a parlé à moi aussi !

_ Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu me donnes... Je pencherai plus sur le fait que tu t'intéresses à moi. Il fut amusé de cette initiative.

_ A-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je tiens seulement à connaître cette fille ! C'est tout !

_ Ah ? Et que t'as-t-elle dit pour que tu t'intéresses tellement ?

_ Heu... Rien qui te concerne ! Ciel rougit brusquement. Il se rappelait parfaitement des phrases de cette fille, et ceci le perturbait encore plus qu'il n'aurait crut...

_ Allons, n'essaie pas de me le cacher... Et vu comment tu réagis je suis sûr que cette conversation avait un quelconque rapport avec moi... Il se rapprocha de Ciel, voir le colla, alors que le plus jeune était complètement rouge et son cœur battait à la chamade. Stupide Sebastian ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il en profite ?

_ N-N-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je te dis que ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi ! Alors il n'y a aucune chance que tu es un quelconque rapport là-dedans ! Et puis si je réagis ainsi c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour t- ! Il se stoppa en bouchant sa bouche avec sa main.

Il venait de dire quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû dire ! Son maître allait en profiter et lui ? Pourquoi a-t'-il dit une telle ânerie ? Et surtout pourquoi son cœur battait si vite quand il a dit une telle chose ? Lui qui ne pensait même pas à ce genre de chose... C'est sortit tout seul et son visage s'empourpra encore plus... Quand au plus vieux, il fut agréablement surpris. Il n'a pas rêvé ? Ciel vient bien de dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ? Et pourquoi soudainement il se sentit envahir d'une sensation si agréable ? Et puis Ciel réagir ainsi... Pourquoi son cœur battait-il à ce point ? Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus, mais cette fois avec une tendresse si profonde que Ciel en fut bouleversé... Et sans prévenir, il prit Ciel dans ses bras. Il sentit le cœur de Ciel battre à tout rompre, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si heureux. Ciel était vraiment le seul à savoir le changer si facilement, et sentir sa chaleur auprès de lui, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un bonheur pour lui... Ciel était complètement gêné et était en surchauffe dans ces bras si chaud et accueillant. Mais finalement, il se retira de ses bras et partit de la chambre de Sebastian, Complètement gêné et affolé, mais il cachait cette facette par un visage renfrogné et énervé, quand il entendit Sebastian parler.

_ Ryuuri Ayumi. Dit simplement Sebastian, complètement joyeux.

_ ? Il ne comprit rien car il était encore trop perturbé par la situation plus que gênante...

_ C'est le nom... De la jeune fille. Il perdit un peu sa joie quand il dit cela...

_ Ah...! Merci... Mais pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? Dit-il tout en se retournant vers son colocataire.

_ Parce que tu m'as dis quelque chose d'intéressant... Donc c'est ta récompense. Un sourire hypocrite au lèvre, pour faire encore plus rougir Ciel.

Ciel voyant cela et comprenant le sous-entendu, s'enfuit de la chambre, sous le rire amusé du propriétaire. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et partit rapidement en direction de sa chambre, essoufflé et gêné... Son cœur avait reçut beaucoup trop de choc aujourd'hui et Ciel pensait que c'en était suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Enfin le souffle retrouvé, il s'allongea sur le lit, songeur. Ryuuri Ayumi... Un nom asiatique semblerait-il. Pourtant, elle ne ressemble pas tellement à une asiatique, à la limite, ces yeux... Puisqu'ils sont de couleur jade, mais rien de plus... Et puis, que pouvait-elle avoir comme lien avec son maître ? Et puis... Que lui a-t'-elle dis ?... Il ne savait rien et cherchait une réponse.

* * *

Soudain, il entendit un rire... Il se réveilla et commença à sentir l'anxiété. Le rire continu et semblait provenir de l'extérieur... Ce rire n'appartenait à personne, et qui pouvait bien rire à cette heure-là ? Et surtout de cette manière. Il se rapprocha alors de la vitre, il ne vit rien... Il se soulagea quand soudain le rire se fit plus fort, et dès qu'il regarda de plus près, il vit une silhouette qui n'était pourtant pas là tout à l'heure... La lumière de la lune n'était pas assez puissante pour pouvoir voir réellement la silhouette, mais Ciel pouvait voir que son habit était blanc avec des tâches rouges... Du... Sang ? Et dès qu'il comprit la tête tourna vers lui. Ciel se glaça, cette _chose_... Semblait être une femme car elle avait de long cheveux noirs et complètement en bataille. Elle avait seulement les orbites mais pourtant une lueur rouge était présente... De ses orbites, le sang coulait à flot, comme si elle pleurait atrocement, elle souriait, mais aucunes dents n'étaient présent, seulement un noir profond. Sa peau était complètement immaculé et était si maigre qu'on aurait dit un squelette. Elle tourna son regard sur Ciel, complètement effrayé de ce spectacle, elle se mit à élargir son sourire et commença à rire... Le rire de tout à l'heure. Ciel voyant son regard rivait sur lui, commençait à être de plus en plus apeuré... La femme marcha dans sa direction, lentement, puis finit par trébucher, elle venait de se briser les jambes... Mais elle rampait toujours avec ce sourire. Ciel ne détourna pas le regard, elle avançait, avançait, avançait, avançait tout doucement, avec une lenteur infini... Soudain elle était à la fenêtre, en train de taper contre la vitre pour la briser. Ciel tomba à la renverse, trop effrayé... La femme souriait avec ce regard si effrayant. Elle bougeait sa tête et craquer les os de temps à autre et riait toujours aussi bizarrement... Ciel trop apeuré commençait à devenir haletant tandis que la femme tapait de plus en plus fort sur la vitre... Elle le regardait avec envie et commença à se casser les poignées, mais malgré tout elle continua de frapper. Ciel trop effrayé ne put dire qu'une seule chose "seba..." La jeune femme élargis ses yeux et finit par briser la vitre. Ciel, toujours à terre, recula trop effrayé... La jeune femme continua à ramper et à devenir hystérique... Elle riait jusqu'à en crever les tympans, et elle se jeta sur Ciel, ce dernier, sur le bord de l'évanouissement hurla par peur de mourir le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit "SEBASTIAN !" Il ferma les yeux dès qu'il vit la femme sautait sur lui avec la tête complètement retournée. Rien... Il ne sentait rien... Il rouvrit ses yeux et se vit son maître complètement effrayé, le prendre dans ses bras. Toute la peur, la terreur commença à se calmer... Mais il continuait à trembler sous les bras protecteurs de Sebastian... Il était essoufflé et transpirait tellement, il avait crut pendant un instant que c'était sa fin... Sebastian le serra fermement dans ses bras et commença à caresser la tête de son servant, lui-même effrayé par cette vision.

_ C... Ciel ? Demanda Sebastian, surpris et complètement effrayé... Il était très frustré de voir Ciel ainsi et s'inquiétait tellement pour lui qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur était en train de se serrer... Et qu'il n'arriverait plus à respirer lui aussi...

_ Ah... Ah... !hm... Seba... Se... Répondit Ciel toujours confus et haletant.

_ Tout vas bien, Ciel ?

_ Tu... Tu... Tu as vu ? Il commença enfin à reprendre souffle. Au bonheur de Sebastian, il commençait enfin à se calmer, et ceci soulageait le maître.

_ Vu quoi ?

_ T-T-Tu n'as pas vu cette _horreur_ ? Il ne comprenait rien, Comment Sebastian n'a-t'-il pu ne pas voir cette _chose_ ? _Elle_ était devant lui, il y avait encore quelques instants... Comment a-t'-elle pu partir aussi rapidement, sans que Sebastian ne la voit ? Il n'a pu rêvé, ceci était beaucoup trop réaliste, entre cette peur et ce rire... Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle chose !

_ Je n'ai rien vu Ciel... Quand je t'ai entendu hurler mon prénom et me suis précipité pour voir le problème. Et je t'ai vu sur le seuil de la porte, complètement apeuré, sur le sol. Rampant vers l'arrière, en train de regarder une chose **complètement** _**invisible**_... Sebastian ne comprenait rien. S'il avait vu quelque chose, bien sûr il aurait tout fait pour la faire sortir, mais là il n'y avait rien qui justifié la peur de Ciel. Et ceci inquiétait beaucoup le jeune ténébreux.

_ Je vois... Excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur. Souffla simplement Ciel complètement remis.

_ Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

_ Non, ceci ne sert à rien...

_ Tu es-

_ NON ! ÇA SUFFIT ! JE NE VEUX RIEN TE DIRE ALORS ARRÊTE D'INSISTER ! Ordonna Ciel, complètement hors-de-lui, il ne voulait rien dire... Surtout de _ça_. Il n'en pouvait plus et n'avait pas besoin d'inquiéter encore plus son maître.

_ … Très bien. C'était la première fois qu'il vit Ciel ainsi et jugea bon qu'il ne devrait pas insister... Il le saura bien plus tard, et puis pour le moment mieux vaut le calmer. Rien que de voir déjà le visage de Ciel se détendre le rassurait beaucoup. Donc tant pis pour ce soir, il verra bien plus tard...

Sebastian tenait toujours Ciel dans ses bras... Il semblerait que ce dernier ne soit pas encore complètement rassuré. Et ceci ne le dérangeait pas tellement d'être dans cette chaleur, bien qu'il était gêné... Le plus grand, souriait trouvant cette scène ironique, puisque Ciel prétends ne rien aimer de lui mais pourtant... Il n'arrivait qu'à se réconforter auprès de lui. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'en plaindre. Au bout d'une heure, Ciel finit par se détacher des bras de Sebastian et demanda à son maître de partir...

_ Tu ferais mieux de partir à présent.

_ Allons, ne me rejette pas ainsi après être resté aussi longtemps auprès de moi...

_ La ferme ! J'aimerai dormir, maintenant ! Il est quand même 23h...

_ Si tu permets, j'aimerai au moins te souhaiter une bonne nuit, mais de manière plus _correcte_...

Ciel rougit en entendant de telles choses, il avait comprit le sous-entendu de son chère maître. Mais Ciel ne riposta pas, beaucoup trop fatigué par cette journée et se dirigea vers le lit. Dès qu'il s'allongea, le plus âgé tira les couvertures sur son servant et commença à embrasser le front de Ciel tout en ajoutant:

_ Bonne nuit, Ciel...

_ … Bonne nuit, Sebastian... Dit-il tout en se retournant sur le côté, gêné par ces propres propos. Le plus âgé sourit et partit tout en soufflant sur les dernières lumières restantes.

* * *

Ciel n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi, il avait eu droit pour une fois à un véritable sommeil réparateur. Quand soudain, il sentit un bras bougé sur son dos. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit la personne en dessous de lui: Sebastian. Il se sentit rougir rapidement et son cœur se remit à battre plus rapidement. Le servant venait de passer une nuit... Avec le maître, et rien qu'à cette idée, Ciel crut que son cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant un instant. Soudain, il vit Sebastian ouvrir tout doucement les yeux...

_ Bonjour Ciel... Il souriait comme si tout est normal, ce qui gêné encore plus Ciel.

_ Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? Il avait le teint légèrement rouge, ce qui amusa encore plus Sebastian...

_ Oya Oya... Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé ?

_ D-D-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? On a rien fait hier **soir** et je me rappellerai s'il s'était passé quelque chose...

_ Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ? Dit-il tout en baisant le front de Ciel.

_ Mais de quoi est-ce... Là il eut un déclic, et tous ce qui s'était passé hier lui percuta la tête.

_Bonne nuit, Ciel... Cela aurait dût être la dernière chose, la dernière parole qu'entendit le jeune Ciel avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, dans ses **ténèbres**. Alors que Sebastian était sur le point de retourner dans sa chambre, le jeune attrapa le bras du plus vieux, surpris. Sebastian ne chercha pas à se dégager de cette emprise, et il voyait parfaitement que le jeune Ciel était encore perturbé par l'évènement de tout à l'heure._

__ Reste avec moi...Dit alors Ciel en resserrant son étreinte._

__ Allons, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec toi... Ricana sournoisement le maître._

__ La ferme ! Viens seulement dormir avec moi... J'ai un peu froid ce soir._

__ N'aurais-tu pas plutôt peur ce soir ?_

__ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et vient ici tout de suite ! Sombre idiot..._

__ Allons, veux tu me montrer tes faiblesses ce soir ?_

__ VIENS ! POINT BARRE ! S'écria le pauvre Ciel complètement irrité de voir Sebastian aussi insistant... Et surtout qu'il voit toujours juste._

__ Yes, My Lord._

_Et sur ces mots, il s'allongea auprès de son jeune servant, sous les douces couvertures. Mais Sebastian essayait surtout de n'avoir aucun contact «physique» avec le jeune... Il ne voulait pas encore plus l'irriter, ou le déranger durant son sommeil. Mais il fut agréablement surpris de voir le jeune se rapprocher de lui, gêné...Ce qui amusa encore plus Sebastian, mais malgré tout, il ne dit rien et berça doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Ciel finit par dormir, sous le regard attendri du maître._

_ … Ciel ne sut quoi dire, après tout c'était lui qui voulait que Sebastian soit avec lui.

_ Il semblerait que tu te sois enfin souvenu...

_ Oui bon ça va ! Pas la peine de mettre cette histoire sur la tapis ! Rétorqua Ciel complètement irrité et gêné par ce qui s'est passé hier.

_ Bien bien, je ne dirai rien à part le fait que tu devrais allé te préparer... Répondit joyeusement Sebastian. Il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter les sermons de son servant.

Dès que Ciel regarda l'heure, il paniqua et se précipita dans sa salle de bains, sous le regard amusé de son maître. Ciel se prépara en quatrième vitesse, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Sebastian... Déjà prêt et souriant. Ne voulant pas que son cœur se remballe pour une énième fois, il déguerpit rapidement, complètement gêné et le teint légèrement rouge. Le maître le suivit peu de temps après, avec leurs déjeuners à la main. À peine arrivent-ils devant la porte que Sebastian commença à tendre le repas du jeune. Ciel écarquilla légèrement les yeux et prit le repas en claquant sa langue. Il était frustré, mais aussi un peu... Réjoui que son maître pense toujours à lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour ressentir de telle chose, et surtout à cause de lui... Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Il ne devrait pas penser ainsi. Mais alors pourquoi ? Tandis qu'il faisait tout un débat dans sa tête, Sebastian pu observer tout les détails sur le visage de Ciel, tout simplement adorable pensa alors le ténébreux... Mais il se surit en train d'admirer Ciel, et se sentit quelque peu... Perplexe. Il n'a jamais admiré quelqu'un et surtout... Depuis quand a-t'-il des vues sur son servant ? Mais sans réellement réfléchir à la question, ils entrèrent finalement dans la salle.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuné arriva plus rapidement que ne l'aurait cru Ciel et Sebastian. Mais cette fois, Sebastian n'était point avec le groupe. Il semblerait qu'il devait s'absenter pour une imprévue. Ce qui arrangeait fort Ciel, mais pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose d'assez désagréable. Ce qui gênait un fois de plus le jeune comte, mais personne ne s'en aperçu, puisque le groupe était beaucoup trop occupé à parler de tout et n'importe quoi... Soudain, Ciel se fit interpellé par Alois, ce qui agaça encore plus le jeune comte.

_ Oh~! Ciel ! Ciel ! CIEL ! S'écria Alois complètement impatient.

_ Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Répondit sèchement Ciel, irrité.

_ Dis ! Dis ! Est-ce que je pourrais dormir chez toi ce soir s'il te plaît ? Il s'approcha du jeune avec les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

_ Quoi ? Mais bien sûr... que NON ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrai que tu viennes dormir chez moi hein ? Réfléchis un peu non ? Rétorqua alors Le jeune et coléreux Ciel.

_ Allez Ciel ~! S'il te plaît... ! Je me ferrais tout petit ! Promis !

_ Non c'est non ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un parasite en plus chez moi ! Va plutôt voir Soma ou Lizzy !

_ Mais... Je voulais juste être avec toi et devenir plus qu'un ami pou toi Ciel !

_ Sauf que moi je ne veux pas alors hors de question que tu viennes !

_ Tu es si cruel Ciel... Mais je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes !

_ N'y pense même pas ! Tu auras beau persister, je ne cèderai pas, j'ai dis non alors non !

_ S'il te plaît Ciel ! Ce sera la première et la dernière fois que je te demanderai une telle chose ! Je te le jure !

_ Non ! Non ! Et non !

_ Tu devrais accepté Ciel... Commença alors Soma complètement perplexe par l'égoïsme du jeune.

_ Sinon il te collera jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes, et ce n'est pas très courtois, pour un Lord de refuser une proposition... Finit alors Lizzy, Ciel était complètement à bout... Même ces deux-là s'y mettent. Mais pourquoi était-il si maudit ?

_ Alors Ciel ! S'il te plaît ! Je peux dormir chez toi ?

_ …

_ S'il te plaît ! En plus je veux te dire un secret, alors je veux dormir chez toi pour te le dire !

_ Sympa pour nous... Dit Soma avec une moue boudeuse.

_ …

_ Dis oui Ciel ! S'il te plaît ! Après promis, je ne t'embêterai plus jamais et ne te demanderais plus rien !

_ … Bon ça va... Mais seulement pour ce soir compris ? Finit par dire Ciel, complètement irrité.

_ OUAIS ! Merci Ciel ! Je passerai chez toi ce soir, vers 19h...

_ Oui oui...Il soupira de fatigue, comment une personne pouvait être aussi insistant ?

Mais bon... Il semblerait qu'il est réellement quelque chose à lui dire alors pourquoi ne pas l'écouter ? Ce sera la première fois qu'un ami dorme chez lui -à part Sebastian mais il fut contraint d'accepter- et cela lui changera un peu d'air. Ce n'était pas si dérangeant que ça en fait... Mais le véritable problème maintenant est qu'il devait en parler avec son maître. Et ceci n'allait surement pas le plaire. Sebastian n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Trancy, alors être sous le même toit que lui... Ciel n'imagina même pas la catastrophe. Mais au fait, depuis quand son maître n'aimait-il pas une personne ? Et soudain, une idée s'illumina dans la tête du jeune comte. _"__Il semblerait la soirée allait être finalement plus intéressante que prévue...__"_

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue. Sebastian venait d'entrer dans la salle, complètement neutre. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas de bonne humeur, alors mieux vaut demander plus tard pensa Ciel. Sur cette pensée, Ciel retourna à ses préoccupations tandis que Sebastian, lui, était en réalité hors de lui. Pourquoi a-t'-il fallu qu'il aille _la _revoir ? Et surtout comment a-t'-elle pu le retrouver ? Ce que les humains peuvent être vraiment barbants des fois... Il semblerait que le destin s'acharne sur lui. En plus, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de plus horrible allait arriver, mais il ne sut dire quoi. Aujourd'hui allait sûrement être la pire journée de sa vie, et la journée ne fait que commencer. Mais ce qui dérangeait surtout Sebastian, c'était de _la_ revoir, d'abord _elle_ dans le café et maintenant _celle-la_... Rien qu'en y pensant, cela l'énerva encore plus. Et dire que s'il est partit, c'était pour _elle_, et en plus, _cette fille _a osé aussi lui en toucher deux mots, comme _l'autre_. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Et il fut coupé dans ses pensées quand il entendit finalement la cloche. Il allait enfin pouvoir pensé à quelque chose d'autre.

* * *

Dès la fin des cours, Ciel se précipita vers son maître. Ce dernier regarda alors le plus jeune, perplexe. Cette acte signifiait que Ciel allait annoncer quelque chose de mauvais, et Sebastian le savait mieux que quiconque. Franchement, ce n'était pas le moment de l'importuner ou de jouer avec lui, surtout qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Ses nerfs allaient sûrement lâcher... Ce qui n'échappa à l'œil de Ciel, mais il ne dit rien et regarda son maître. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas réellement le bon moment, mais il devait quand même le prévenir... Au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, il fut interrompu par son camarade qui lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il aille rapidement à la bibliothèque et qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'écouter le cadet. Ciel crut qu'il allait le tuer pendant un instant mais ce reprit rapidement et décida de le suivre, le plus âgé ne refusa pas l'offre. Après tout, peut-être qu'en étant avec Ciel, il se sentirait un peu mieux... Alors il décidèrent finalement d'aller vers la bibliothèque, dans un silence plus que pesant. Ciel n'osait rien dire, et Sebastian malgré lui prenait de la distance avec son jeune cadet, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche à Ciel. Il voyait parfaitement que son maître était ailleurs et quelque peu irrité... Mais pourquoi donc ? Et puis, il semblerait qu'il ne veuille pas en parler, alors autant ne pas le forcer. Sebastian regardait devant lui, ne prêtant même pas attention à Ciel, mais plutôt aux paroles de la _jeune fille_, ceci le laissait encore perplexe. Pourquoi avoir dit une telle chose ? Sebastian ne comprenait plus rien, et ceci ne faisait qu'attiser sa haine. Il serra les poings durant sa démarche, mais il essaya de garder un visage calme malgré son état. Après tout, il était avec Ciel et _bizarrement_ il ne voulait pas lui montrer cette facette...

Ciel était complètement gêné de voir Sebastian aussi distant... Il souffrait dans son petit cœur, et commençait à manquer d'air. Il avait l'impression d'être oppressé et de n'entendre que son cœur battre. Pourquoi tout cela ? Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation et surtout de se sentir si mal quand il voyait Sebastian prendre ses distances, qui est une première. Il devrait en être réjoui mais pourtant, tout le contraire était présente. Sebastian n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche et regardait les livres. N'y prêtant plus réellement attention au plus jeune. Ce qui perturba encore plus le jeune comte, pourquoi est-ce que Sebastian est il comme ça aujourd'hui ? Mais il essaya de calmer sa douleur et de prendre tout son courage pour faire le premier pas.

_ S-Sebastian... ? Il se surprit lui-même quand il annonça le nom de manière si... faible.

_ Hm ? Dit-il tout en feuilletant les pages d'un livre.

_ En fait, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

_ … Sebastian comprit tout de suite que ce qu'il avait à dire était un mauvais présage. Il referma le livre et se retourna vers le jeune, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

_ Eh bien... Alois avait proposé de venir dormir chez nous ce soir, et j'ai accepté son offre. J'espère que ceci ne te dérange pas ? Il hésita un peu, mais finit finalement par lui dire.

_ … Sebastian écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir légèrement la bouche. Tout son corps semblait se contracté... Pendant un instant, il se demandait si Ciel disait réellement la vérité... Et il sentit son cœur se faire poignarder quand il pensait Ciel avec Alois.

_ …

_ … Pourquoi est-ce que cela me dérangerai ? Fais le venir si ça te fais plaisir, de toute façon le mal est fait. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'amuse à mettre le désordre dans notre appartement compris ? Il se retourna et garda son calme malgré sa colère. Ciel savait parfaitement qu'il ne l'aimait pas alors pourquoi alors pourquoi avoir accepté ?

Le silence se fit encore plus lourd quand la conversation se termina. Aggravant même encore plus l'état de Sebastian, qui était maintenant plus qu'irriter. Ciel le voyait mais il ne savait que dire pour calmer son état... Tout ceci était une véritable torture pour Ciel, regardait son maître ainsi et par sa faute en plus. Quand il fut coupé quand son maître finit par fermer bruyamment un livre, il était complètement irrité et continua à garder le silence, au plus grand malheur d'une certaine personne...

* * *

Ciel était à présent dans le salon, avec Sebastian. Le silence était toujours là, de plus en plus lourd, oppressant encore plus le pauvre Ciel. Mais cette scène était assez amusante quand même. Voir Sebastian vexait, c'était plutôt rare de le voir ainsi, et ceci amusa encore plus Ciel. Mais ce que Ciel ne comprit ce n'était pas à cause de lui -ou du moins une grande partie- que Sebastian était dans cet état mais à cause de _cette sale peste_... Le maître était pensif, que voulait dire encore _cette fille_ ? Et cela avait-il un lien avec _l'autre _? Mais il fut coupé quand il entendit la voix de Ciel.

_ Tu sembles bien soucieux... Ceci ne te ressemble pas, Sebastian. Un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur ces lèvres.

_ … En effet. Mais ceci ne te regarde pas.

_ Ah bon ? Depuis quand les affaires de mon "_Maître_" ne me regarde pas ?

_ Oya Oya... Je devrai peut-être te forcer à m'appeler ainsi quand nous _le_ faisons. Dit-il tout en se rapprochant du visage de Ciel, avec un sourire plus que pervers. Il savait que Ciel avait fait exprès de laisser passer une fuite...

_ Le jour où je te dirais ce genre de chose... Ce sera quand j'aurais conclu un _pacte avec le diable_ ! Mais là n'est pas le problème. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi es-tu dans cet état...

_ Je ne préfère rien dire. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... Répondit simplement le maître, bien que la réponse du jeune était fort intéressante... _Un pacte avec le diable_. Que d'ironie, comme si ce genre de chose existe. Et il ricana à cette idée.

_ Allons, tu peux tout me dire, Sebastian. Je n'aime pas quand tu me caches ce genre de choses...

_ Tu n'aimes pas quand j'essaie de te protéger ?

_ Me protéger ? Et de quoi ? Ciel écarquilla les yeux. Sebastian avait montrer une mine désolée, et ce ton... Le servant a bien crut qu'il allait fondre, et surtout, il ressentait une vive douleur au cœur, sans une réelle raison.

_ … Non, laisse tomber. Dit alors le plus grand, tout en commençant à se lever, ne regardant plus le jeune.

_ Non attends ! Dis moi pour-

Ciel n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, quand soudain il glissa sur la parquet si lisse, alors qu'il allait attraper son camarade. Ce dernier n'ayant pas prévu la chute tomba au moment même où le jeune le percuta. Ils étaient maintenant sur le sol, Ciel sur Sebastian. Le jeune ouvra difficilement les yeux et dès qu'il allait parler pour demander l'état de son camarade, il s'arrêta dans son élan quand il vit les magnifique yeux rouges vifs aussi proche de lui. Il sentait le souffle de son maître dans sa bouche, il avait le visage si proche de lui que si l'un des deux s'avance, il risquait de s'embrasse... Et à cette idée, le cœur de Ciel s'emballa et s'empourpra rapidement. Il voulait se lever mais son corps n'écoutait son ordre, il commençait à perdre son sang-froid, être aussi proche de lui... Ce n'était pas la première fois mais pourtant, il avait toujours le même effet... Cette joie. Sebastian regarda le jeune complètement rouge et paniqué. Il était impassible mais il avait le cœur qui battait plus rapidement que d'habitude. Ciel était certes, sur lui, et ceci était quelque peu gênant mais pourtant, il pouvait se lever. Son corps était complètement raide, et puis sentir le souffle du jeune aussi près... Tout cela était agréable pour Sebastian. Mais sans avoir un réelle contrôle sur son corps, Sebastian commença à caresser le dos de son servant, tandis qu'avec l'autre main, il caressa la douce joue de Ciel. Ciel fut surpris par ces geste et laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Soudain, il vit le visage de son maître s'approcher doucement pour lui voler son premier baiser. Voyant cela, Ciel ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, au plus grand bonheur de son aîné. Les lèvres de Sebastian étaient sur le point d'effleurer les douces lèvres de Ciel, quand ils entendirent la sonnette. Ciel tourna sa tête et regarde l'heure, 19h07, Il regarda alors Sebastian, quelque peu gêné et encore un peu rouge. Sebastian poussa un long soupire silencieux, et se releva légèrement pour l'inciter à se relever de lui-même. C'est ce que fit ce dernier, assez surpris. Il pensait que Sebastian allait continuer dans son élan, mais bien au contraire, il se releva et regarda Ciel, avec un regard triste... Ciel se sentait gêné et mal-à-l'aise par ce regard, qui n'avait aucune raison de dégager autant de tristesse. Sebastian voyait l'attitude du plus jeune et décida de faire un mouvement de la main, pour obliger Ciel à ouvrir la porte qui était sur le point de rompre à tout moment. Il vit alors Ciel se diriger vers l'entrée, et sentait vraiment mal maintenant. Pourquoi avait-il ressentit tout cela quand il vit Ciel, et pourquoi le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre le fit encore plus souffrir ? Mais il retourna à la réalité quand il vit Ciel se faire enlacer par Alois, complètement joyeux, alors que Ciel était complètement dégouté. Il se retira finalement des bras du jeune blond et commença une petite discussion à trois.

_ Bonsoir Alois... Comment vas-tu ? Dit Ciel tout en se rapprochant de son maître.

_ Bonsoir Ciel ! Je vais bien ! Merci encore de me laisser dormir chez toi ! Cria alors Alois fou de joie.

_ Bonsoir Alois. Heureux de te voir parmi nous. Dit alors sèchement Sebastian, il ne supportait vraiment pas cette voix aigu.

_ Bonsoir Sebastian ! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui...

_ Bien bien, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi... Il se força à sourire mais il aurait préféré renvoyer le jeune blond chez lui.

_ Vous avez un très belle appartement ! Je l'adore ! Mais je préfère de loin la mienne.

_ Merci de ce compliment... Sebastian était sur le point d'égorger Alois, mais il fallait qu'il se calme.

_ Bon Alois, je pense que tu ferais mieux de dormir dans le salon... Commença alors Ciel.

_ QUOI ? Mais non il est hors de question ! Je veux dormir dans TA chambre Ciel ! Sebastiant se crispa en entendant une telle phrase.

_ Il est hors de question que tu viennes dormir dans ma chambre ! Rétorqua alors Ciel.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je n'ai qu'un seul lit !

_Mais ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai amené un sac de couchage ! Alors il n'y a pas de problème hein ?

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement une bonne idée, Alois. Rétorqua alors Sebastian, complètement dégouté à l'idée que Ciel dorme avec ce fou dans sa chambre.

_ Mais non ! C'est une excellente idée ! Puisque je dois parler avec Ciel cette nuit ! Donc mieux vaut que je dorme dans sa chambre, n'est-ce pas Ciel ?

_ Ciel ? Lança alors un regard interrogateur Sebastian à Ciel, qui semblerait il était en train de réfléchir.

_ … En effet. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles dans ma chambre en fait. Finit simplement de dire Ciel, avec un sourire moqueur. Ce qui n'échappa à Sebastian et qui comprit qu'une guerre s'apprêtait à commencer.

_ Ouais ! Tu vois Sebastian ! Même Ciel est d'accord ! Alors plus aucun problème hein ?

_ En effet, si Ciel veut ceci... Mais je pense qu'il dormira avec moi ce soir, puisqu'il t'a permis de dormir dans sa chambre. Il souriait de la même manière que Ciel. Ce dernier était complètement rouge.

_ N-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne dormirai jamais avec toi !

_ Vraiment ? Tu n'aimes pas être dans mes bras _**Ciel**_ ?

_ Q-Q-Que... ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Sombre idiot !

_ De quoi vous parlez tout les deux ? S'interrogea alors Alois tout en s'approchant des deux autres.

_ Oh ! Eh bien... Tu vois Alois, en réalité Ciel a-

_ LA FERME ! Coupa alors Ciel complètement rouge.

_ Eh bien... Ce n'est une façon de parler pour un gentleman Ciel. Sebastian commençait à aimer ce jeu...

_ De toute façon, quoi que tu dises je dormirais avec Alois ce soir. Alors ne fais rien de _compromettant _d'accord Sebastian ?

_ Je pense plutôt que **tu** devrais faire plus _attention_... Je ne supporterai pas que Alois te touche, alors _appelle_ moi si tu as besoin de **moi**... Compris _**mon ange**_ ? Murmura alors Sebastian dans l'oreille du jeune. Amusé par le fait que Ciel ait voulu jouer avec lui.

_ O-Oui... Ciel rougit de plus belle en entendant un tel surnom venant de son maître. Il sentit son cœur battre à la chamade etse remplir d'un sentiment encore étrange pour le jeune Ciel.

_Mais dis moi serais-tu jaloux ? Reprit alors Ciel, il ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement...

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux et resta muet. C'est vrai que maintenant il le dit, ce n'est pas normal qu'il s'intéresse autant à quelqu'un et surtout... Qu'il ressente ce genre de chose... Est-ce que Ciel aurait compris ? Si oui pourquoi était-il anxieux ? Et si non pourquoi ressentait-il une certaine tristesse se graver dans son cœur ? Il ne se comprenait plus et Ciel le remarqua mais ni dis rien. Il était plutôt content d'avoir réussi, mais aussi, il était triste de voir Sebastian ainsi... Il ne comprenait ce genre de sentiments lui aussi. Mais ils furent couper quand ils entendirent la voix de ce cher Alois délaissé depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Bon vous allez me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? S'écria alors Alois, complètement énervé.

_ Rien rien ! Vient on y va ! Dit Ciel tout en tirant Alois vers sa sa chambre.

Il regarda une dernière fois son maître, mais ce dernier ne le regardait pas... Il était encore dans ses propres songes. Ciel était plutôt attristé de voir cette scène, bien qu'il est gagné une bataille, il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette tristesse. Et ceci le rongeait de plus en plus. Sebastian était plutôt triste et sombre, en réfléchissant sur lui-même. Puis il se rappela du moment où Ciel prit la main de Alois... Ceci déchira encore plus son cœur perturbé. Pourquoi est-ce que cela ait si mal ? En pensant à cette question, il sourit de manière encore plus sournois et parti finalement retrouver sa chambre.

* * *

_ Tu as une magnifique chambre Ciel ! S'écria Alois tout en admirant les moindre recoins de la pièce.

_ Merci... Bon que veux-tu me dire Alois ? Dit Ciel tout en s'asseyant sur son lit et en regardant son interlocuteur froidement.

_ Oh ~! Je te dirai tout ça un peu pus tard... Tu n'as pas plutôt envie de jouer aux cartes. Le blond avait un sourire radieux et sorti de son sac un jeu de cartes.

_ Bon... Si je gagne, tu me le dis, mais si je perds... Hum... Tu auras le droit de me poser une question... Ça te va ?

_ Pourquoi est-tu aussi pressé Ciel ?

_ Parce qu'il se fait tard et que j'aimerai bien dormir tôt...

_ Bon ça va ça va ! J'accepte ton défi !

_ Alors on la fait cette partie ? S'empressa Ciel, il n'avait pas envie de rester toute la nuit et surtout de devoir tenir compagnie à ce satané Alois.

_ Ouais ! Tiens voilà tes cartes !

_ Merci.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

La partie ne dura que une demi heure et encore... Ciel savait parfaitement tout les coups de Alois, mais étant un gentil garçon, il laissait quelques coups pour Alois. Sinon Alois allait se vexer et il dirait rien... Donc au bout d'une demi heure, Ciel gagna haut la main la partie.

_ Bon... Comme promis tu me dis ce que tu dois me dire.

_ Bouh... ~! Alois fit alors une moue boudeuse.

_ Dis au lieu de bouder ! Tu n'es plus un gamin !

_ Oh... Bon ça va je vais te le dire parce que c'est toi Ciel ! S'écria Alois complètement joyeux.

_ Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Alois se rapprocha dangereusement de Ciel et le regardait bizarrement. Ciel ne fit rien et attendit patiemment tout en relevant un sourcil. Alois était maintenant près de Ciel, et commença à se pencher pour lui susurrer quelque mots qui rendit le jeune homme quelque peu perplexe.

_ _Ciel... _Commença Alois.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? Alois ? Il commença à perdre patience et surtout il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Que cherchait à faire Alois à la fin ?

_ _Je t'aime..._ Dit alors Alois, tout en léchant l'oreille de Ciel.

Il fut surpris par la langue et se rappela de toutes les fois où Sebastian lui lécher l'oreille. Ceci le dégoutait quand Alois le faisait mais quand il s'agissait de Sebastian Alors il se dégagea de l'enfant et reprit ces esprits. Pourquoi Sebastian était toujours dans sa tête ?

_ A-Alois ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! S'écria Ciel un peu paniqué.

_ Mais c'est la vérité Ciel ! Et il s'apprêtait à se rapprocher de Ciel quand ce dernier parti en courant.

Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien... Alois était venu lui faire sa déclaration ? Et à essayer de faire ce que faisait d'habitude Sebastian. Mais pourtant son cœur ne s'est pas autant emballé... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi seulement Sebastian le faisait autant d'effet ? Mais pour l'instant, il ne pensait qu'à s'échapper de Alois, qui lui courait après... Pourquoi ce gars est-il si collant ? Et à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la porte et de continuer son élan qu'il se percuta contre quelque chose de noir. Il regarda la chose et releva la tête, il vit alors Sebastian surpris, sur le point de frapper à la porte. Ciel rougit alors vivement et détourna son regard, gêné. Sebastian voyait parfaitement que Ciel était essoufflé et en panique. Il commença à s'inquiéter... Est-ce que Alois a essayé quelque chose pour que Ciel ait couru à ce point ? Mais sans y réfléchir, il caressa la tête du jeune et à ce contact, Ciel se détendit; soudain Alois vient percuter Ciel. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir que le jeune complètement immobile. Sebastian repoussa doucement Alois de Ciel et commença à calmer le plus jeune.

_ Tout va bien Ciel ? Sa voix se faisait inquiète et il abordait un regard si inquiet que Ciel commençait à culpabiliser...

_ Oui oui... Tout va bien Sebastian.

_ Ah la la~! Ciel ! C'était une blague ! Rigola alors Alois.

_ Une blague ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais tout _ça _? Rétorqua Ciel complètement hors de lui.

_ Bah... C'était pour paraître plus réaliste ! Ah Ah Ah... Mais ce ne devait pas être drôle pour toi alors pardon. Dit-il tout en se grattant la tête et en tirant la langue avec un visage désolé.

_ Comment ça _tout ça_ ? Demanda alors Sebastian.

_ C-Ce n'est rien ! Mais dis moi pourquoi tu es ici toi ? Rétorqua Ciel. Son cœur se remballa en repensant à Sebastian, il était maintenant tout rouge et cherché surtout à changer de conversation.

_ …

_ … Réponds !

_ J'étais simplement venu apporter du thé, bien que l'heure soit tardive...

_ Ah ! Merci Sebastian ! C'est gentil ! Répondit alors Alois tout en prenant le plateau. Il n'avait pas vu le regard meurtrier de Sebastian, il était sûr qu'il avait fait quelque chose à _**SON**_ Ciel mais quoi ? Et connaissant ces deux-la, ils allaient sûrement rien dire. Il remarqua soudainement que Ciel était en train de l'observer, avec un regard inquiet et gêné. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ciel pris d'abord l'initiative.

_ Bon, puisque tu as fais ce que tu voulais, tu peux partir ? Il le regarda froidement et pris un ton autoritaire

_ … Comme tu voudras. Et Sebastian partit laissant Ciel et Alois, dans la chambre. Il était inquiet mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait s'opposer à la décision de Ciel... Tout simplement parce qu'il a peur de le _perdre_. Quel idiot pensa alors Sebastian.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ciel et Alois se regardaient froidement... Enfin surtout Ciel, qui était réellement vexé de la blague de son ami. Alois avait comprit et pour se faire pardonner, il donna une bonne tasse de thé chaude à son camarade et lui souriait chaleureusement. Ciel voyant cela soupira pour la énième fois et prit la tasse sans réelle conviction et s'assit sur le lit. Tout en buvant la tasse de thé, il désigna de son fin doigt la chaise de son bureau, pour inciter le jeune blond à s'assoir. Ce dernier prit place et regarda quelques instant Ciel avec sa tasse. Puis finalement Ciel entama la conversation une fois de plus, ce qui est plutôt vu qu'il a en face de lui, Alois, le plus grand bavard qu'il connaît avec Soma...

_ Bon j'espère que cette fois, tu vas répondre sérieusement à ma question... Que veux-tu me dire ? Et plus de blague ! Sinon je te vire compris ?

_ Bien bien ! Ben en fait, tu vois... Dit-il tout gêné

_ Je vois ?

_ Ciel, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un...

_ Et ? Tu veux que ça me fasse quoi ? Rétorqua tout de suite l'enfant, lasse d'entendre de telles âneries...

_ Mais laisse moi finir à la fin ! S'emporta Alois, énervé qu'il le coupe aussi sèchement...

_ Bon bon... Je t'en pris ! Continu ton récit.

_ Alors tu vois, ça a commencé par un beau jour ensoleillé. J'étais en trains de me promener dans la cour tout joyeux, la belle vie quoi ! Et après, je marchais dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une belle fille. Mais rien donc je descendis alors vers le hall, mais toujours personne. Alors je vais dans la cour extérieur, je sentais les fleurs qui étaient épanouis en cette saison... Elles sentaient si bon ! Mais après-

_ Abrège ! Coupa alors Ciel. Comment pouvait-on parler si longtemps ?

_ Bouh~! Fit alors Alois tout en boudant.

_ Allez dépêche-toi ! Sinon je vais me coucher !

_ Bon ça va ! En fait j'ai rencontré quelqu'un dans la salle de cours et en faisant connaissance avec lui, je suis tombé amoureux...

_ Lui ? Demanda Ciel perplexe.

_ Là est le problème... Celui dont je suis tombé est un homme mais tout simplement magnifique...

_ Tu connais le règlement Alois ?

_ Oui celui de ne pas être homosexuel étant donné que ceci est tout simplement inadmissible pour un Lord.

_ Donc, tu sais ce que tu risques ?

_ Oui ! Un renvoi définitif avec une convocation de mes parents. Et il se peut qu'on m'envoie dans un hôpital pour me soigner de cette attirance. Il lui parlait si sérieusement que Ciel avait vraiment l'impression que Alois aimait vraiment cette personne.

_ …

_ …

_ Qui est-ce qui a pris ton cœur ? Demanda alors Ciel, sans réelle conviction, mais tout ceci l'intéressait au fond...

_ Tu sais le garçon toujours silencieux et qui porte des lunettes !

_ Hm ? C'est quelqu'un de notre classe ?

_ Mais oui ! Tu sais le garçon qui est toujours seul et qui semble antipathique !

_ Ah oui oui ! Je vois ! Hum... Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

_ Claude Faustus !

_ Ah oui c'est vrai ! Et tu es tombé amoureux de lui ?

_ Oui ! Il est tellement beau Ciel si tu savais !

-Personnellement je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de si bien... Je le trouve bien plus effrayant comparé à Sebastian-Pensa alors Ciel.

_ Je vois. Répondit simplement Ciel.

_ Alors tu en penses quoi ?

_ Je pense que tu t'es fourré dans de beaux draps...

_ C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux tes draps !

_ Mais non espèce de sombre crétin ! Je te dis que tu vas avoir de gros problèmes ! T'es sûr être intelligent ?

_ Ah~! Ben heu... Oui je sais ! Mais bon... Je n'y peux rien. C'est mon cœur qui décide de la bonne personne et pas ma tête...

_ Oui mais bon... Au fait pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Demanda soudainement Ciel. Ce qui mérita l'arrêt de tout mouvement venant du jeune blond.

_ Ben j'aimerais que tu m'aides Ciel...

_ T'aider ? D'abord en quoi je peux t'aider ? Et puis je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

_ S'il te plaît Ciel ! Aide moi ! J'ai réellement besoin de toi ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux après ! Alois s'agenouilla carrément aux pied de Ciel. Ce qui amusa un peu Ciel...

_ Bon bon, puisque tu insistes tellement... J'accepte mais en échange, tu devras me laisser tranquille pendant un mois... Comprit ?

_ Ah ! Merci Ciel je t'adore ! Je te le promet ! Je te laisserai tranquille après ça ! Il essaya d'enlacer Ciel mais il fut rapidement rejeté.

_ Oui oui ! J'ai compris que tu étais content alors dis moi plutôt ce que je dois faire au lieu de faire ce genre de chose !

_ Ah oui, bien sûr ! En fait d'après les rumeurs qui circulent dans l'école, il serait cousin avec Sebastian ! Et j'aimerai que tu lui demande des informations sur Claude, comme ce qui l'aime et tout ça... S'il te plaît Ciel ! J'ai vraiment besoin que tu fasses tout cela !

_ QUOI ? Tu veux que je pose des questions à Sebastian ? Mais ça va pas ? Il est hors-

_ Tu me l'as promis ! Coupa alors Alois, il avait vraiment l'air sérieux...

* * *

Ciel déglutit difficilement en entendant cette phrase, mais finit finalement par accepter de l'aider... Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il connaîtra un peu plus sur le passé de son maître et il n'avait rien à y perdre alors... Autant essayer ! Alois remercia du fond du cœur et partit se coucher dans son sac à couchage, laissant Ciel complètement épuisé et perplexe. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir lui poser des questions sans qu'il s'en rende compte... Et surtout voudra-t'-il en parler ? Ciel se montra curieux sur ce sujet. son cœur se serrait quand il comprit qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien de Sebastian, pas même son âge. Il voulait vraiment connaître son maître, tout ses secrets, tout ses tourments. Il se surprit en train de penser à lui, et se secoua la tête pour enlever ses pensées. Mais rien à faire, Ciel pensait toujours à lui et ne pouvait arrêter rougir. Il sentait son cœur se cogner contre sa poitrine... Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il décida finalement de ramener le plateau dans la cuisine. Dès qu'il sortit de la cuisine, il vit Sebastian sur le canapé, endormi avec les bras croisés. Il fut surpris et se rapprocha doucement de son maître. Il admirait les traits parfait de son camarade endormi, il était vraiment beau... Sans sans rendre compte, Ciel commença à caresser la joue, son maître réagit légèrement en sentant le contact. Ciel continua cette caresse jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure les lèvres de son maître avec ces fines doigts. Il s'y aventura pendant un moment et commença à se pencher. Ses lèvres étaient vraiment douces, et le voir endormit... Il était vraiment beau, mais dès qu'il s'approcha des lèvres de son maître, Ciel remarqua que Sebastian l'observait, il voyait parfaitement les yeux sanguine de son maître. Il rougit et s'apprêtait à se relever quand Sebastian rattrapa la tête de Ciel et se releva légèrement sur son coude. Tout les deux pouvaient sentir leurs souffles respectives sur leur visages. Ciel rougit et sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, tandis que Sebastian le regardait avec tellement de tendresse, ce qui n'aidait pas Ciel. Il était en panique mais ne chercha pourtant pas à se détacher, il le regardait lui aussi plutôt gêné. Sebastian commença à forcer le jeune à se rapprocher de lui, vers ses lèvres... Ciel se laissa faire mais déglutit difficilement, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sebastian et commença à fermer les yeux. Il était consentant cette fois car son corps ne répondait plus à ses ordres, et son cœur battait tellement rapidement qu'il n'avait plus la force de le repousser... Et là, dans le noir où il sentait la douce chaleur de son maître, sous la pleine lune. Deux êtres dans la pénombre, qui tous les deux avaient oublié leurs _rangs_, leurs _statues_... **Tout**. _Everything._ **Seul la lune fut témoin**.

_ƛ"...Je **continuerai** malgré tout à tout **découvrir...**"±_


	9. Chapitre 8: Questions perturbantes

**Chapitre VIII:** _Questions perturbantes_

_«J'ai beau **savoir** chercher **ce que je veux**, je me suis finalement **perdu**...»_

_"Toujours ce rêve qui vient me hanter... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux oublier ce moment ? Toutes ces choses horribles, et voir ces gens autour de moi, en train de mourir... Non, je n'en peux plus ! Je ne veux plus souffrir! je ne veux plus hurler ! Aidez-nous ! Je vous en pris quelqu'un ! Qui que ce soit... Venez nous sauver...Je suis en larme, j'assiste à une chose atroce... Derrière cette vitre glacée, je pouvais voir une **femme**. Une gentille jeune femme qui était avec moi, et qui cherchait toujours à m'aider...Et là, je la vois, sous mes yeux plus que terrifiés, en train de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Impuissant, j'assistais à cette scène, je voulais vomir... Mais rien. Je ne pouvais bouger, je ne pouvais l'aider, je n'entendais que ses cris, ses pleurs, ses appels, **son désespoir**... Elle était sur une table blanche,et elle se faisait disséquer, sans aucune anesthésie. On voyait le sang gicler, ses organes tomber au sol, d'autres se faire broyés par les mains tortueuses des adultes...Elle se débattait, elle hurlait, elle pleurait, elle crachait du sang. Et pourtant, rien n'arrêtait ces adultes, ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper son dernier souffle en regardant pour la dernière fois, l'enfant que j'étais autrefois... Je vis ce regard, et étais sur le point de pleurer. Toute la peur m'envahissait bien que je voulais aller l'aider, mon corps était comme paralysé et je ne pouvais me débattre devant l'horreur qui se présentait devant moi... Si elle était dans cette situation, c'était de ma faute ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû me connaître, et je le voyais dans ces yeux tout les regrets qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment-même. Je suis désespéré, elle m'en voulait, et elle allait mourir de manière si atroce! Tout ce sang, toute cette **haine** ! **Tout** se dirigeait vers** moi**, et dans ce seul regard. Je ne pouvais rien faire, à part compatir avec elle, et endossé tous ces pêchés sur mes frêles épaules... Et au moment où elle allait dire la dernière phrase de sa courte existence, sa tête fut fracassé par un bloc de béton... On pouvait voir tout les restes de son cerveau giclaient sur la vitre, tout le sang... Sa tête était écrabouillait et moi j'étais là, impuissant. En train d'agoniser pour mon avenir..."_

_ Ciel... La voix de Sebastian se fit douce mais inquiétante.

_ Seb... Sebastian ? Ciel se releva doucement bien qu'il soit encore paniqué et complètement essoufflé.

_ Tout va bien ? Tu sembles encore... Perturbé. Dit alors Sebastian tout en prenant le jeune dans ses bras.

_ C-Ce... Ce n'est rien... Encore un _cauchemar_. Ciel se détendit au contact, il était bien dans ses bras...

_ Je vois... Tu... Ne veux pas essayer de m'en parler un peu ? Sebastian caressa doucement la tête de Ciel. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour être aussi gentil...

_ … Non ça devrait aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Il se retira des bras de Sebastian et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Très bien. Mais si tu veux en parler...

_ Attends ! Ciel se souvint de la veille et attrapa soudainement le bras de Sebastian qui était surpris par cette réaction. Voulait-il finalement lui en parler ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Heu... À propos d'hier soir... Est-ce que... Mais Ciel ne put finir sa phrase, il était beaucoup trop gêné et complètement rouge.

_ Hier soir? Oh ! Tu parles de _cela_ j'imagine... ? Répondit alors Sebastian tout en se rapprochant du visage du cadet.

_ Ne dis pas les choses de cette manière ! Idiot ! Mais dis moi, on s'est... Embrassé ? Ciel rougit encore plus en prononçant ce mot. Ce qui amusa encore plus l'aîné.

_ …

_ … Réponds moi ! Je ne m'en rappelle plus... ! Ordonna alors sèchement Ciel. Mais Sebastian ne fit rien, il souriait sournoisement. Ce qui irrita de bon matin, le jeune comte.

_ Dis ! Et ne me mens surtout pas !

_ … Non...

_ ? Ciel fut surpris. Ils n'avaient rien fait ? Heureusement ! Ciel allait pouvoir garder un peu de son innocence...(NDA: Je suis sûr qu'une personne va se reconnaître XD) Mais alors, pourquoi cette douleur dans son cœur... ?

_ Tu t'es écroulé sur mon épaule... Je pense que tu étais exténué, donc je n'ai rien fait. À part, te porter jusqu'à ton lit... Sebastian dégageait quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux. Il semblerait qu'il soit... Triste ?

_ J-je vois...

_ Qu'y a-t'-il ? Tu sembles quelque peu déçu...

_ Bi-Bien sûr que non ! Espèce d'idiot ! Qui voudrait t'embr- !

_ Tu le penses vraiment ? _**Ciel**_... ? Il prit le visage du jeune et encra son regard dans le sien. Ciel rougit brusquement en voyant le visage de son aîné se rapprocher...

_ Q-Que... ! Au lieu de dire des âneries, dis moi où est Alois ! Ordonna alors Ciel en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, évitant ainsi le regard du plus vieux.

_ … Il est parti tôt ce matin. Il devait encore se préparer et est donc partit tôt dans la matinée... Bien si tu veux bien m'excuser maintenant. Et il partit sur ces mots, sans laisser un seul regard à son jeune servant.

Dès que Ciel vit la porte se refermer, il s'écroula... Il sentait une vive douleur dans la poitrine dès qu'il remarqua le changement d'attitude de son maître. Pourquoi toute cette douleur ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sebastian... Lui manquait... ? Ciel ne comprenait toujours rien et cherchait une réponse. Il se demandait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi maintenant avec lui, et pourquoi avait-il l'impression... De le **perdre** ? Il semblerait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avec son maître, mais quoi ? Et pourquoi ne voulait-il jamais rien dire ? Le protéger ? Mais de quoi ? Ciel ne comprit plus rien et ceci ne faisait qu'attiser sa douleur. Ciel voulait lui parler, le prendre dans ses bras, le voir sourire comme toujours. Bien qu'il le fasse, il y a quelque chose de différent en ce moment... La situation avait changé, certes mais Ciel ne pensait pas à ce point-là. Il n'aimait pas cette souffrance, et voir son maître devenir distant. Soudain, Ciel commença à se souvenir de ce qu'avait dit bien avant Sebastian, ce pourrait-il qu'il voulait... _Briser_ ? Et son cœur se fit poignarder à ce moment-là, pourquoi tout le rendait si douloureux ? Et quand il s'agissait de son maître ? Il cherchait à comprendre, mais pour l'instant, il décida de se calmer et d'essayer de retrouver _son_ Sebastian. Et ceux quoi qu'il arrive ! Il en valait pour lui et pour sa relation ! Donc autant tenté le tout pour le tout, mais soudain, Ciel se rappela de la veille. Il devait lui poser des questions sur son _cousin_. Le jeune hésita un long moment, devait-il le faire ou devait-il d'abord attendre ? Puis finalement décida de lui poser ces questions, après tout plus vite il sera débarrassé de ce fardeau et plus vite il pourra essayer de comprendre et régler la situation actuelle. Et sur cette décision, il partit se préparer. Aujourd'hui allait être une journée bien éprouvante pensa le jeune, ce qui n'est sûrement pas faux, mais... Ciel ne put s'empêcher d'être anxieux pour son aîné. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bains, il vit Sebastian comme d'habitude, enfin PRESQUE comme d'habitude. Toujours ce satané sourire hypocrite collé à son doux visage, mais pourtant il y avait quelque chose de différent, et chaque mouvements manquaient beaucoup de rigueur... Ce qui était plutôt rare. Ciel le remarquait, mais Sebastian, lui ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ce qui inquiéta encore plus Ciel qui ne cessait de voir à quel point la situation avait changé depuis que Sebastian avait eu ce petit entrevu avec cette fille... Ayumi. Se pourrait-il que cette fille soit plus importante que lui aux yeux de son maître? Et en pensant à cela, Ciel ressentit une autre douleur et grinça des dents. Pourquoi tout cela à la fin ?

* * *

Ciel n'était pas réellement dans le cours d'aujourd'hui. Il s'inquiétait de l'absence de son camarade, lui qui est toujours présent à n'importe quel cours, il n'était pas là aujourd'hui pour une raison inconnu. Le professeur avait remarqué cette absence pour le moins étrange et avait posé des questions aux élèves, mais personne ne savait ce qui lui est arrivé... Pas même Ciel qui était pourtant à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se remémora de la scène, Sebastian lui avait ouvert la porte comme d'habitude, il rentre sans réellement prêter attention au plus âgé... Mais dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, Ciel entendit la porte se refermer sans entendre les pas de son camarade, il se retourna, et vit alors une scène qui le choqua et qui le blessa aussi au passage. Sebastian, qui lui souriait tristement, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils allaient se parler et il le regardait, un regard doux mais triste, comme si ce sera la dernière fois qu'ils se voient... Oui, il avait l'impression de dire adieu à son maître, et cette idée lui était insupportable. Pourtant il ne bougea pas, il était là... En train d'écarquiller les yeux, comme à _ce moment-là_. Il était impuissant, et Ciel ne pouvait qu'assister à cette scène, peu importe tout ce qu'il éprouvait, le monde autours de lui s'est arrêté, le laissant dans sa douleur et dans sa peine. Sebastian mit fin à cette scène et parti sans rien dire, torturant encore plus Ciel. Ce dernier voulait courir après, lui demander des explications, mais rien... Rien ne sortait de sa bouche et ses jambes n'obéissaient plus. Il ne pouvait que le voir partir, sans bouger, sans rien dire, seulement avec une horrible douleur dans le cœur. Dès que Ciel se mit à repenser à la scène, il commençait à étouffer... Et son cœur venait de se faire poignarder encore une fois, tout cela était douloureux pour son corps et son âme. Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi tout cela était donc une torture pour lui ? Pourquoi lui cache-t'-il des choses ? Pourquoi tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait le changer soudainement ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sebastian était le seul qui hantait son cœur ? Et à cette question, Ciel déglutit difficilement et grinça des dents. _"__Sebastian, où es-tu ? Et surtout... Pourquoi me fais-tu tellement souffrir ?__"_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian était allé vers le bâtiment des élèves «normaux». Tout les élèves avaient le regard viré sur lui, car après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un élève de la ؏ dans les couloirs aussi «bas» du lycée. Il semblerait qu'il soit à la recherche de quelqu'un, bien que tout les élèves l'entouraient et l'admiraient, il continuait de parcourir les couloirs, dans le seul but de _la_ revoir. Il marcha pendant de longues minutes, bien que la sonnerie des cours ait déjà sonné, il continuait et trouva finalement la personne désirée. Elle était de dos, mais il la reconnut facilement grâce à sa fine silhouette, et elle était en train de discuter avec _quelques amies_. Dès que ses amies virent Sebastian se rapprocher, elles crièrent toutes en folie, ce qui surpris la jeune fille et le jeune Lord. La jeune Lady se retourna et laissa passer une expression de surprise, bien que ces amies ont essayé de la prévenir. Un silence s'imposa entre la jeune fille et le jeune homme dès que les autres jeunes filles partirent pour aller en cours. La jeune fille prit son sérieux et fixa profondément les iris carmins qui la regardaient froidement. Mais finalement, elle décida de reprendre son air joyeux et lui adressa la parole tout en virevoltant.

_ Les élèves de la ؏ ne devrait pas sécher les cours et se balader dans les couloirs ainsi! Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir l'une des règles primordiales de ce lycée ! Ricana alors joyeusement la jeune fille.

_ Tu ne devrais pas toi aussi sécher les cours... Répondit simplement Sebastian à la provocation.

_ La faute à qui ? Elle commença à reprendre son sérieux, mais Sebastian ne réagit pas plus, il n'était d'humeur à jouer.

_ Si tu n'étais pas venue me voir hier, on n'en serait pas là je pense... Et dire que j'avais fini par t'oublier.

_ …

_ …

_ Ceci faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne sait plus vu ou parlé ainsi Sebastian, n'est-ce pas ? Elle lui adressa un doux sourire, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que ce sourire ne lui sera pas rendu...

_ En effet, tout cela faisait fort longtemps... Sayuri. Il la regardait sans aucune expression. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette jeune fille.

_ Ah... ! Je me rappelle encore comme si c'était hier ! Elle détourna son regard pour le diriger vers le ciel bleu.

_ Bref de bavardage ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici !

_ … à propos de _la dernière fois_ n'est-ce pas ? Elle le fixa cette fois sérieusement. On dirait que la véritable discussion allait commencer.

_ Oui... J'ai besoin... Que tu m'éclaires sur certaines choses.

_ Tu sais... Si je t'ai dis tout _cela_, c'est surtout pour **t'aider**, et non pour te _perturber _encore plus.

_ Justement... Je suis... Perdu.

_ … Je vois. Donc tu aimerais en reparler et être éclairé sur le sujet ?

_ En effet.

_ Bon... Ceci ne me dérange pas mais tu me connais non? Je vais écouter tes questions, certes mais il n'est pas sûr que j'y réponde ou _pas directement,_ alors autant en parler tout en étant assis! D'accord ? Elle souriait et retrouva sa joie, pourtant on pouvait encore sentir un certain sérieux.

_ Comme tu voudras. Répondit simplement le plus âgé en se dirigeant vers l'un des jardins intérieurs.

* * *

Il semblerait que Dieu est finalement décidé d'être clément avec notre cher Ciel, le professeur de S.V.T, Undertaker, lui avait demandé d'aller à la vie scolaire pour chercher une certaine feuille où il y avait de nombreux schémas et qu'elle sera sûrement tachée de … Sang ? Bref, Ciel ne chercha pas plus loin, ce n'était pas réellement ça qui l'intriguait, mais c'était surtout son chère maître qui le perturber. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il avait séché les cours, et ceci dérangeait quelque peu Ciel, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas voulu admettre, il s'inquiétait pour lui... Il ne voulait même plus se poser la question, tellement cela lui était insupportable de ne pas connaître la réponse. Il réfléchira plus tard sur ses sentiments, le plus important pour l'instant est de retrouver son maître et de lui poser des questions, sur _lui_, sur Claude et sur _**leur**__ relation_. Bien que cela soit tout à fait normal qu'il se pose toute ces questions, Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise et d'être gêné. Il n' y avait aucune raison à l'être, mais pourtant, il était anxieux et avait peur, peur de quoi ? Et en réfléchissant, il repensa à ce _moment-là_ et sentit son cœur se serrait. Il s'arrêta de marcher et commença à prendre souffle, pourquoi ce _souvenir_ ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il peur ? Il n'allait poser que des questions, rien de plus, mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la réaction de Sebastian. Et s'il le rejetait ? Et s'il l'abandonnait ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Pourquoi ce sentiment si désagréable ? Dès qu'il y réfléchissait, son cœur se remit à être douloureux, et par réflexe, il tourna la tête... Comme s'il voulait penser à autre chose ou oublier pour l'instant ces moments si douloureux pour son cœur et pour son être, mais dès qu'il tourna la tête, il vit Sebastian, assit sur un banc... Avec une jeune fille portant l'uniforme de classe "normal". Ciel crut pendant un moment que le temps s'est arrêté, tout bascula dans sa tête, un blanc commençant à l'entourer, lui et ces deux autres personnes. Il pouvait parfaitement voir la fille souriante et agréable, tandis que son maître l'écoutait attentivement; le jeune comte écarquilla les yeux et se sentit centre de toutes les douleurs qu'il put ressentir dans son cœur jusqu'à maintenant. Il entendit seulement son cœur battre... Battre jusqu'à en crever la poitrine. Cette douleur... Était tout simplement horrible à supporter, et elle s'aggravait au fur et à mesure que le jeune Lord continuait d'observer la scène. Afin de calmer sa douleur, Ciel leva machinalement sa main vers son cœur, serra ses vêtements jusqu'à presque les déchirer pour calmer un peu la douleur. Mais Ciel n'en pouvait plus, il souffrait beaucoup trop de cette scène, et surtout des questions qu'il s'était posé plus tôt comme qu'elle genre de relation entretenait ces deux-là ou encore... Est-ce que cette fille est encore plus important que lui pour que Sebastian sèche les cours, alors il décida finalement de partir silencieusement, pour ne pas les déranger... Mais surtout pour rester _inexistant à leurs yeux_. Il partit en souffrant dans les silences les plus nobles. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il perde de vue la feuille demandée du professeur aussi alors, il pressa le pas, laissant derrière lui, le maître et la jeune fille...

_ Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange Sebastian ! S'écria la jeune fille.

_ Bon, puisque je t'ai un peu parlé de moi, dis moi ce que je veux entendre ! Répondit alors le jeune Lord, quelque peu irrité par l'attente.

_ Eh bien ! Toujours aussi pressant ! Bref, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

_ Explique moi un peu ce tu m'as dis hier ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être dans le doute.

_ … Elle perdit toute sa joie en entendant cette question. Comme si elle était assez déçu de la réaction de Sebastian.

_ Il semblerait que tu ne veuilles pas me répondre... Reprit le garçon, complètement irrité par l'attitude de Sayuri.

_ … Tu es d'habitude plus perspicace.

_ En effet, mais là... Je ne comprends plus rien.

_ Je vois... Mais tu sais que tu me fais quelque peu... Pitié ? Toi qui est pourtant si intelligent et puissant. Te retrouver dans cette situation est complètement hilarant Sebastian !

_ N'essaie pas de me provoquer aussi ouvertement Sayuri ! Je ne tiens pas à m'énerver ou à te provoquer, alors réponds simplement à ma question, _sans détour ou jeux de mots_, si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je commence à entrer dans ton _petit manège_...

_ Eh bien ! C'est pourtant l'un de tes passes-temps favoris mon chère ! Bref, je ne sais comment t'orienter dans les propos que je t'ai dis hier...

_ Pourtant, tu n'étais pas réellement claire hier... Donc j'exige des explications.

_ Pourquoi tout _ceci_ t'intéresses ? Tu n'es pourtant pas vraiment... Non, je n'ai rien dis, n'y prête aucune attention !

_ Arrête de détourner le sujet, et réponds moi à la fin !

_ **Il vaut mieux des fois comprendre par soi-même les explications qu'on nous donnes, plutôt que de se faire mâcher le travail !** La jeune fille semblait complètement différente, il semblerait qu'ils allaient enfin pourvoir parler sérieusement...

_ … Bon, puisqu'il semblerait que tu ne veuilles pas ou ne sache pas répondre à mes désirs, réponds alors à cette question: L'as-tu revue ?

_ **Qui** ? Fit elle tout en faignant l'innocence.

_ Arrête ! Tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle ! As-tu revue Ayumi récemment ?

_ **Ah...! Peut-être, tu sais je revoie beaucoup de gens ces derniers temps !**

_ Réponds simplement à la fin ! Ce n'est pas en _changeant_ de ton que tu me ferras peur ou que tu arriveras à me faire abandonner !

_ **Oui, je l'ai vue récemment, on a un peu parler mais on a rien dit sur le sujet qu'on a parlé hier.**

_ … Comment pourrais-je te croire ? Tu es... _Comme_ moi. Tu mens comme tu respires !

_ _En effet_, mais malheureusement pour toi, je dis la stricte vérité pour _l'instant_, car vois-tu, je tiens réellement à t'aider... Plus en tant que _**fiancée**_, puisqu'on a rompu, mais en tant qu'amie, Sebastian. Mais après le reste ne dépend que de toi... Sayuri était redevenue la jeune fille joyeuse qu'elle était encore il y a quelques instants.

_ … Je vois. Alors, comme tu viens de le dire, aides moi ! J'ai besoin de comprendre en ce moment... Je me sens si mal... Et... Perdu... ! J'ai besoin de comprendre _tes propos_ mais aussi _ses propos_ !

_ … Que t'as-t-elle dis pour que tu sois à ce point perturbé ?

_ …

_ … Si tu veux que je t'aide, dis moi ce qu'elle t'as dis.

_ … Quelque chose qui était en rapport avec que tu m'as dis... Finit par souffler Sebastian d'une voix presque inaudible.

_ … Je vois... Et peux-tu me donner quelques détails ?

_ … Vous avez à peu près dis la même chose.

_ … Je vois...

_ …

_ …

_ … Alors... ?

_ … Dis-moi Sebastian... Pourquoi cherches-tu tellement à comprendre nos propos ?

_ Que... ?

_ Il faut que tu comprennes déjà la raison, Sebastian.

_ … Pour mon propre intérêt, _je pense_. Sebastian essayait de rester neutre, mais au fond de lui régnait le chaos. Il ne savait rien et ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

_ Tu en vraiment sûr ?

_ …

_ Ceci ne te ressemble pas d'hésiter ! Fit-elle tout en ricanant, elle aurait aimé que Sebastian soit plus... Confiant ?

_ … Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi en fait... Mais tout cela me perturbe.

_ Dis moi Sebastian, quand nous sommes sortis ensemble et que tu as tout brisé entre nous... Durant cette période, qu'as-tu ressentis ?

_ Pourquoi une telle question ?

_ Réponds simplement.

_ Eh bien... Sans vouloir être vexant, je n'ai rien ressenti. Tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas très _sentimental_...

_ Ah... Je le sais, mon chère, mais je voulais en avoir la certitude. Tu n'es vraiment pas facile ! Tu sais quoi Sebastian ? Je pense que tu devrais être un peu plus honnête avec toi même et essayer de comprendre ton cœur. Si tu fais ça, je suis sûr que tu auras la réponse à toute tes questions et que tu comprendras enfin nos propos ! Après tout, ton cœur est en pleine découverte de choses nouvelles pour lui et en ce moment, tu le _tortures_. Je le plaindrai presque tellement il souffre de tes _mensonges_. Dit-elle doucement et avec tendresse tout en posant sa main sur le cœur de Sebastian.

_ … De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que mon cœur a avoir dans cette histoire ? Et pourquoi me mentirai-je ? Il fut surpris par ce geste attentionné, mais ceci ne l'aidait pas tellement.

_ Tu ferrais mieux d'y réfléchir et de comprendre le sens de ma phrase, car si tu continu dans cette voie, tu finiras par te perdre dans un endroit que personne ne pourra te trouver...

_ … Je ne comprends pas. En quoi ceci m'aiderais ? Et comment pourrais-je me perdre puisque je sais très bien ce que** je dois faire** et ce que je **ferrais plus tard **?

_ Je sais tout cela... Mais sache qu'à un moment donné tu devras faire un choix tellement important, que si tu choisis la mauvaise voie, tu t'en mordras les doigts et le regretterais _indéfiniment_.

_ Un choix ? Quel genre de choix ?

_ Seul toi devra le découvrir Sebastian. Je ne peux te dire plus... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, _suis mon conseil et tu te sentiras mieux_.

_ Tu connais les réponses, mais tu fais tout pour éviter de me les donner. Et au lieux de m'aider, tu m'embrouilles encore plus qu'il ne faut...

_ Ah Ah Ah ! Désolé si ce n'est pas assez clair, mais la réponse se trouve devant tes yeux, et cette réponse correspondra avec ce que je t'ai dis hier comme a sûrement dit aussi Ayumi ! Mais maintenant, seul toi est maître de voir ta réponse ou non...

_ Tu m'as dis hier... _Que je ne suis plus le moi d'avant, et que maintenant tout se bascule autour de moi. Mon comportement devient plus... Doux et pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de l'être avec certaines personnes. Si je devenais quelqu'un d'autre que le moi d'avant, ceci aura beaucoup de conséquences que ce soit pour moi mais pour mon entourage. Quelque chose est venu dans mon monde et est sur le point de changer ma vision, moi qui avait décidé de devenir un homme sans cœur et sans vie, pour mon simple plaisir, je deviens quelqu'un que jamais je n'aurais dû connaître. Je deviens vraiment perturbant et de rejetant mais pourtant, je dégage une aura des plus envoutante pour quelqu'un comme moi, et ceci t'as touchée mais attristé aussi car... Je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre comme je le souhaite et risque même de souffrir pour ce changement. _Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ces paroles ! Il n'y a aucune raison que je change et devienne quelqu'un d'autre Sayuri ! Tout cela est complètement impossible pour quelqu'un comme moi... Je ne pourrais jamais croire en de telles sottises et surtout... Je n'ai jamais changé ou ne deviendrait jamais quelqu'un d'autre car j'ai sacrifié _le changement durant mon enfance _! Alors je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, que ce soit toit ou Ayumi !

_ **… Pourtant tu m'en as donné la preuve...** Murmura soudainement Sayuri en baissant sa tête. Elle le dit de manière si bas que Sebastian n'entendit rien.

_ **Pourtant Sebastian, je ne t'ai dis que la stricte vérité. Après, je n'y peux rien si tu ne comprends pas l'une de mes paroles. Mais sache que... des fois, il vaut mieux écouter les autres que soi-même car les autres voient des choses que toi-même ne pourra jamais voir et vice-versa. **Répondit alors Sayuri en changeant de ton tout en se levant et en regardant Sebastian dans ses yeux.

_ Des choses que je ne peux voir...

_ **Oui... Mais après tout dépends de toi, Sebastian. Bien si tu veux bien, je vais disposer. J'aimerai quand même assister à mon dernier cours de la matinée.** Elle commença alors à partir en laissant derrière elle, Sebastian complètement perturbé et inquiet. Que voulait-elle dire ?

_ **Au fait...** Reprit-elle en coupant les pensés du jeune homme.

_ Hm... ? Qu'y a-t'-il ?

_ **Tu devrais faire attention à ton petit protégé, il semblerait qu'il soit déjà la cible de certaines personnes qui ne sont pas pour le moins... Accueillant.**

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ? Dès que Sebastian entendit cette phrase, il releva brusquement la tête et cria sa question dans un comportement de panique mais la jeune Lady disparue tout comme le doux vent qui soufflait sur le visage du ténébreux. Un vent certes doux, mais qui laissait paraître une certaine violence au contact de la peau de Sebastian...

Le maître ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, il était encore trop perturbé pour bouger. Il réfléchissait longuement sur les paroles de Sayuri et commençait à s'inquiéter pour son servant... Qu'a-t'-elle voulu dire ? Son servant serrait en danger à cause de lui ? Et Sebastian sentit son cœur se resserrer au fin fond de sa poitrine. Ce que cela pouvait être douloureux mais pourquoi ? Et il se rappela de ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt. _Ne pas me mentir_... Mais il ne se ment pas alors pourquoi avoir dit de telles choses ? Et puis, comment ça être plus honnête avec lui-même ? Ne l'était-il pas en ce moment même ? Sebastian se creuser les méninges et commençait à se perdre. Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Cela ne lui est jamais arrivé d'hésiter alors pourquoi maintenant ? Sebastian réfléchissait pendant un long moment sans remarquer le temps défiler autours de lui, et au fur et à mesure qu'il se posait d'autres questions, son cœur se fit de plus en plus douloureux... Comme si c'était une _torture_. Sebastian était complètement perdu à présent, il ne comprenait plus rien, que ce soit sur lui-même ou sur la situation actuelle. Pendant plus de trois heures à réfléchir sur les réponses, Sebastian finit par avoir une atroce migraine et décida finalement de retourner dans l'appartement pour se soigner au lieu de rester assis comme un pauvre idiot. Il arriva devant la porte mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir il arrêta tout mouvement devant la poignée, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce sentiment qui le hante depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait l'impression... D'espérer quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il se crispa quand il comprit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à trouver la réponse, mais au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, Sebastian décida finalement de rentrer malgré son malaise. Il fallait absolument qu'il soigne cet horrible mal de tête. Comme il s'y attendait, personne encore... Ce n'était pas comme si cela était gênant mais Sebastian ne put contenir ce sentiment de remord. Il était vraiment bizarre en ce moment. Sebastian chercha des médicaments contre les maux de tête et prit finalement un cachet, puis partit se coucher. Dès qu'il s'allongea, il se rappela encore une dernière fois les paroles de la jeune fille et sans pouvoir approfondir ses pensées, il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Ciel pressa rapidement le pas, il était complètement irrité et cherchait à comprendre la raison de ce comportement mais surtout pourquoi Sebastian avait séché les cours pour voir cette fille. Ciel s'arrêta brusquement. Il se sentait si mal, son cœur s'oppressait et il commençait à ressentir des douleurs dans son cœur, comme si une lame avait réussit à trancher son pauvre cœur. Il ne voulait pas y repenser, tout cela était trop douloureux pour lui. Alors, il repartit finalement à ses recherches, décidément son maître est vraiment insupportable ! Après de longues minutes de recherches, Ciel décida de retourner dans l'appartement, il était épuisé de cet effort et devait se reposer. Et puis tant pis si son maître n'est pas là, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait en mourir ! Alors il marcha déterminé vers son appartement, mais bien qu'il ait dit tout cela, il ressentait quand même quelque chose de désagréable dans son cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à ignorer ce sentiment qui le mettait mal à l'aise, en fait il voulait espérer... Espérer quoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il allait sûrement trouvé la réponse un peu plus tard. Il ouvrit la porte et à contre-toute attente, son maître était dans le salon, rêveur. Ciel crut qu'il allait l'égorger, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas prévenu ? À cause de cet idiot, il a dû faire tout un détour et se fatiguer pour rien ! Mais quand même, il ressentit quelque chose de plutôt agréable. Comme une certaine joie, et dès qu'il comprit et partit vers sa chambre, tout en rougissant. Sebastian avait vu le retour de Ciel, mais fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu... Il avait besoin de temps et de repos pour comprendre, alors il valait mieux qu'il se distende un peu de son servant. Mais malgré tout, ceci lui faisait mal, de devenir distant avec lui. Pourquoi ? Et dès que Sebastian y repensa, il se leva et parti préparer le dîner, il devait pour l'instant penser à autre chose. Ciel ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi rougissait-il aussi soudainement ? Il se demandait pourquoi ressentait-il toutes ces choses récemment ? Et pourquoi ces sentiments n'étaient en rapport qu'avec son maître ? Ciel ne comprit plus rien et se perdit dans ses pensés. Tout est vraiment étrange en ce moment... Soudain, il repensa à la veille, et rougit brusquement. Il était sur le point... et là, c'est la catastrophe, Ciel sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, son corps chauffait ainsi que sa tête s'empourprait et son souffle devenait de plus en plus instable. Il sentit son corps s'écroulait sous ces symptômes, pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ? Il était gêné et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il finit finalement par se calmer en repensant au comportement pour le moins étrange de son camarade, pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Et pourquoi cela l'avait à ce point-là blessé ? Et une fois de plus, Ciel se sentit pris encore une fois d'une douleur presque _étouffante_.

_ Si tu veux bien je vais débarrasser la table. Fit Sebastian tout en se levant.

_ hm... Dit simplement Ciel, la tête posé sur sa main, avec une moue boudeuse.

_ Qu'y a-t'-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

_ En effet.

_ Pourrais-je en savoir la raison ?

_ Pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui ?

_ … J'avais quelque chose à faire. Bien que Sebastian était de dos, il sentit le regard brulant du jeune servant.

_ … Je vois. Ciel se sentit déchiré en entendant une telle phrase. Cette fille était plus importante que lui finalement ?

_ …

_ …

_ … Dis moi Sebastian.

_ Oui ?

_ Ne crois pas que je m'intéresse à toi ou quoi que ce soit, ce n'est simplement que par pure curiosité !

_ Si tu ne me poses pas ta question, je risque de penser le contraire Ciel. Répondit alors Sebastian tout en ricanant.

_ tss! Bref... Dis-moi...

_ Te dire quoi ?

_ Quel... Ciel était gêné et ne savait trop comment formuler ces questions.

_ Quel ? Sebastian ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune prenait autant son temps.

_ Bon... Quel genre de personne est Claude Faustus ?

Sebastian se crispa en entendant une telle question. Il avait l'impression que tout s'était écroulé autour de lui... Et surtout son cœur en faisait frais des conséquences, pourquoi cela faisait si mal ? Pourquoi Ciel s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme lui ? Ne lui était-il pas suffisant à ces yeux ? Et Sebastian sentit son cœur se faire transpercer par ses propres questions. Ciel pouvait vraiment être... Horrible des fois.

_ Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à lui ? Sebastian finit par articuler cette question et à reprendre contrôle sur lui-même, bien que tout ceci lui était douloureux.

_ Tout simplement parce que... J'ai envi de faire connaissance avec lui... Ciel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sebastian s'était arrêté et surtout pourquoi ne s'amusait-il pas à jouer au sarcasme avec lui.

C'en fut la goutte de trop. Dès que Sebastian entendit cette phrase, il lâcha tout les couverts et assiettes encore présente dans ses mains. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans toute la salle, causant une surprise venant du jeune. C'était la première fois que Sebastian faisait une _erreur_... Alors que Ciel s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour sortir un sarcasme, il se sentit soudainement plaquer violemment contre le mur. Il ne comprit rien sur le coup et cherchait à savoir ce qui se passait, mais il ne put réfléchir quand il sentit une main caresser son torse avec délicatesse mais pourtant avec une certaine sauvagerie tandis qu'une paire de lèvres l'embrassait tendrement sur la joue. Ciel se sentit rougir et son cœur s'accélérait, il commençait à être gêné et essaya de repousser son maître mais en vain. Il sentit la main descendre de plus plus bas alors que les lèvres commençait à lécher et mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Ciel s'apprêtait à frapper Sebastian, mais une autre main vint caresser sa joue brulante arrêtant ainsi tout mouvements venant de Ciel. Sebastian se décida enfin à se détacher de la délicieuse peau de son chère servant, qui était encore embrumé par les sensations que lui a renouvelé son maître. Ciel crut fondre sous le regard de son aîné. Il avait un regard doux mais triste à la fois, c'était quelque chose d'étrange, une chose que Ciel n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour... Sebastian était triste ? Et rien qu'en pensant à cela, Ciel se sentit coupable, c'était dur à supporter pour lui de voir son maître aussi attristé. Il pensait que Sebastian serait énervé et que s'il faisait tout cela, c'était pour le punir. Mais non, il est triste, et ceci aggrava la situation de Ciel, qui culpabilisé pour ce qu'il a fait. Sebastian continuait à le regarder ainsi, avec ce regard triste, bien qu'il ne voulait afficher un tel regard, il ne pouvait se mentir... Ce que Ciel venait de dire l'a gravement blessé et marqué dans le cœur de notre ténébreux. Il voyait parfaitement que Ciel se sentait mal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu, il ne voulait pas que Ciel pense à d'autre personne que lui. Alors les deux restèrent là, à se regarder, sans bouger, seulement en train d'exprimer leurs sentiments à travers un simple regard. Quand Sebastian décida d'y mettre fin en reprenant ses activités, Ciel lâcha un léger gémissement en ressentant les douces caresses de son maître ainsi que ces doux baisers même si ce n'était que des baisers sur la joue ou dans le cou. Sebastian finit par déshabiller complètement le jeune garçon, pour le moins encore perturbé par ces activités et ce regard. Sebastian descendit doucement avec le bout de sa langue pour atteindre les mamelons de son jeune servant. Il le suça d'abord doucement, puis au fur et à mesure que Ciel gémissait, il devenait plus sauvage. Il le mordilla tendrement et le lécha avec attention, Sebastian en fit de même avec l'autre tétons Rien qu'avec cela, Ciel se sentit excité, mais il ne pouvait oublier ce regard que lui a lancé Sebastian tout à l'heure. Il ne put y penser plus longtemps, puisqu'il sentit la langue joueuse de Sebastian descendre vers son nombril, qu'il s'amusa à torturer délicieusement... Sentir son aîné pénétrer sa langue dans cette partie, c'était tout simplement agréable et délicieux. Dès que Sebastian finit de le lécher, il termina son trajet devant l'entre-jambe du jeune homme qui était pour le moins excité puisqu'elle était bien tendu. Sebastian ricana légèrement et commença à donner des coups de langue sur le gland, arrachant des gémissements venant du servant. Puis il commença à lécher le gland de manière lente mais avec une sensualité que seul lui connaissait. Ciel était haletant et n'arrivait quasiment plus à rester debout tellement c'était bon. Puis Sebastian décida finalement de le mettre entièrement en bouche, Ciel frissonna sous cette sensation et lâcha un plus fort gémissement, Sebastian resta quand à lui un bon moment, assit avec en bouche le sexe de son servant sans bouger, il attendait qu'il se calme un peu... Dès qu'il vit le jeune retrouver son souffle, il commença de long va et vient. Ciel sentit son corps flancher à ce mouvement, c'était tellement bon et cette sensation... C'était l'une des plus douce tortures que put connaître Ciel. Sebastian tint fermement les fines hanches de Ciel et heureusement car sinon Ciel serait tombé depuis fort longtemps. Sebastian voyant que Ciel était complètement concentré sur ces sensations, il décida de pénétrer doucement dans l'anneau de chair, chose qu'il fit sans que Ciel remarque puisqu'il était trop occupé à gémir de plaisir. Sebastian inséra un second doigt que Ciel ne remarqua presque pas et commença à faire des cisaillements à l'intérieur pour le préparer à recevoir quelque chose de plus imposant bien qu'il soit habitué. Ciel continuait de gémir, incitant Sebastian a continué, ce dernier déglutit permettant ainsi une glisse plus parfaite. À cette sensation, Ciel gémit plus fortement et était sur le point de s'écrouler tandis que Sebastian continuait ce mouvement d'abord avec sa bouche puis avec sa langue. C'en fut trop pour Ciel, il jouit dans la bouche de Sebastian. Le maître avala toute la semence et se lécha le bout des doigts de son autre main. C'est fou comme Ciel pouvait être délicieux... Mais il avait beau lui faire tout cela, il n'était pas réellement dedans, non il n'y arrivait pas, il se sentit encore plus blessé en forçant Ciel a faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas... Peut-être est-ce pour cela que son servant pensait à quelqu'un d'autre ? Il souffrit encore plus à cette idée, et décida de plaquer Ciel, complètement essoufflé et étourdit par le plaisir ressentit à l'instant, contre le mur froid. Il lui laissa quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits et reprendre souffle... Ces minutes lui parurent une éternité quand Ciel décida finalement de lui parler malgré qu'il soit encore un peu excité.

_ Q-Q-Q-Qu'est ce... Qui te prends de me faire tout ça ? Sale... Sale pervers ! Ciel détourna le regard imposant de Sebastian qui le fixait avec tendresse mais pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi.

_ …

_ … Tu pourrais au moins me répondre espèce de sale pervers ! Ciel était sidéré de la réaction de son maître. Que lui arrivait-il et pourquoi la relation entre ces deux-là avait-il à ce point changé ?

_ …

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Mais Sebastian ne répondait toujours pas, rendant la situation encore plus perplexe. Ciel ne savait que dire ou faire, il était encore excité mais il n'en pouvait plus de voir Sebastian ainsi... Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Que lui est il arrivé pour qu'il ne réagisse plus à ses provocations ? Ne voulait-il plus de lui ? Allait-il le rejeter ? Ciel réfléchissait et il en souffrait énormément, toutes ces questions où leur réponses semblaient être de plus en plus évidente commençaient à mettre en doute le jeune Lord. Mais il n'eut le temps de réfléchir longtemps quand il sentit une main forcer sa tête à rencontrer le regard brûlant de son aîné. Ciel se laissa faire et vit alors ce regard si beau mais qui dégageait une certaine tristesse, surtout à son égard... Le jeune ne se sentit que davantage attristé et blesser, il voulait lui demander pourquoi ce regard, pourquoi cette tristesse, mais sa bouche ne voulait s'ouvrir, elle ne voulait rien dire, non il ne pouvait prononcer aucun mot par peur d'irriter encore plus son camarade. Sebastian décida finalement de prendre parole.

_ … _**Ciel**_.

_ … Ciel ne pouvait répondre, il était trop perturbé par cette sensation et ce ton.

_ Ciel... Laisse moi...

_ ? Ce dernier ne comprit rien à la phrase de Sebastian, qu'allait-il lui demander cette fois ?

_ Laisse moi t'embrasser ! Repris alors Sebastian, quelque peu gêné mais sérieux.

Ciel n'eut le temps de répondre qu'il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres arrêtant ainsi toutes provocations ou menace venant du jeune.

_"...Alors** permet** moi de t'**aider** à **retrouver ton chemin**..."_

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde !_ Alors je vous met le chap. 8 ! Il est encore un peu long et je m'en excuse mais il est essentiel composé de dialogues donc c'est un peu normal ^^" j'espère qu'il vous plaira ce chap car là, l'histoire avance et on commence un peu à voir ce que ressente les deux persos ! à propos de la fille, Sayuri, elle n'apparaît que dans ce chap et ne reviendra plus (enfin je pense) donc voila ! XD Sinon bonne lecture et encore merci pour tout vos rewiews TT ça fait tellement plaisir de voir que des gens continuent de lire malgré que cette hisoire soit vraiment nul T^T Je vous adore ! =D Le prochain chap sera pour bientôt promis ^^ voila bye bye et encore merci pur tout !  
_


	10. Chapter 9 Le maître retrouve ses esprits

Salut tout le monde ! Je vous donne le chapitre 9 avec beaucoup mais alors beaucoup d'avance ! =D Comme ça je vous fait moins languir hein ? Alors heureux/se ? XD Bref je vous préviens ce chapitre est moins long d'après moi XP donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Dans ce chapitre, il y aura également quasiment que du dialogue, mais bon vous allez voir je pense qu'il va vous plaire ^^ Enfin j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Et dsl des fautes d'orthographes aussi XD Encore merci pour tout vos rewiews ! TT Je suis contente que l'histoire continue toujours à vous faire plaisir ! ^^ Donc voila bonne lecture et merci à toute les personnes qui prennent le temps de m'écrire des rewiews ça fait toujours plaisir ! ='D

**Chi-chan:** Merci pour tes rewiews qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! Tu sauras peut-être un jour de quoi ont parlé Sayuri et Ayumi, mais je t'assure, ce n'est pas vraiment un bon présage et je pense que leurs petite discussion sera un peu dur à comprendre... Mais bon, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que mes autre chapitres ! Merci encore pour tout !

**ulqui's-girl:** Ah ~ Je suis heureuse que mon chapitre précédent t'es plus ! Tu espères que cette fois Ciel et Sebastian se sont embrassés hein ? *ç* #SBARF# Bref... Tu verras s'il le font où non ^^ XD je suis cruelle des fois, en tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira à toi aussi et encore merci pour tout tes rewiews qui me font très plaisir ! *en mode love*

**Cielsweet and Sebastimes :** Merci à toi aussi !Je suis conente de savoir que j'écris plutôt bien ^^ et ne t'inquiète Sebastian va souffrir au cours de l'histoire, mais ce sera un peu plus tard... Pour l'instant tu verras surtout Ciel qui souffre parce qu'on arrive bientôt à une partie important qui concerne lui et tout... Donc voila patiente un peu et je te rassure, Sebasian va lui aussi souffrir quand il va voir notre Ciel dans cette situation #SBARF# Trop dis ! Bref, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, et je suis tout à fais d'accord avec toi, c'est étonnant que Ciel n'arrive tjs pas à voir qu'il soit fou amoureux de notre Sebastian, mais il faut le comprendre, il a perdu ces sentiments à l'époque donc, c'est nouveaux encore pour lui... Mais tu sauras tout plus tard ! Donc bonne lecture et merci encore pour tes idées qui me vont droit au cœur =D

**toroko-sama:** Merci Tokoro-sama ! Je suis contente que ce petit lemon t'ais plus ! J'ai adoré lire ton dernier chapitre ^^ Je comprends que Ciel regrette de ne pas voir embrassé notre Sebastian, moi même je serais dégoutée -_-" et il me semble que tu n'aimes aucune filles de mon histoire hu hu hu... XD bref Ciel a en effet la totale ! Et je le pleins ! Ce doit être rageant... XD Mais Sebastian sera là (ou pas ? XD) et en fait Ayumu n'a pas réellement dit la même chose que Sayuri. Sayuri a plus parlé des sentiments de Sebby, mais Ayumi on sait pas trop encore XD donc je te laisse découvrir tout ça ^^ Encore merci pour tout et bonne continuation !

**Bocchan-chan:** J'adore faire Sebastian aussi rageant avec le maitre :3 C'est trop choupi ! XD En tout cas moi je rêve tout les jours que Sebastian me vole mon premier baiser... Ah ~#SBARF# donc revenons à la réalité, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire mon ange XD et voir la tête de Ciel m'aurait fait délirer Xp bref merci et bonne continuation à toi aussi !

**sabribridu57:** Ah la la ! Ma sabrina-chan ! XD j'espère que tu vas pas chercher à me tuer Xp car là, tu vas encore t'énerver sur moi CX Mais je suis sadique donc je te souhaite bonne lecture et ce soir je vais sûrement en faire les conséquences XD En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé ta réaction, donc je met la suite plus rapidement pour me faire pardonner même si tu vas me tuer après... Mais tue moi et t'auras pas la suite na na na ! ~XD bref bonne lecture X)

**cielxsebastian:** Sora ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Car il est pas trop long enfin je crois ? XD Bref j'espère qu'il te plaira et ne commence pas à me harceler pour le chapitre de notre fic hein ? XD je vais le taper dès que tu m'auras montré tout cela voila et encore merci de me faire délirer sur msn ! :)

Et merci à vous qui lisez mon chapitre ! allez enjoy~

PS: Il y aura lemon au prochain chapitre et je suis sûr que celui-la vous plaira XD surtout au perverse. Le lemon pour le prochain, est inspiré d'une doujinshis dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira .^

* * *

**ϰ Chapitre IX:** _Le maître retrouve ses esprits _**ϰ**

_"Tu es **finalement tombé** dans le piège..."_

_Ciel n'eut le temps de répondre qu'il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres arrêtant ainsi toutes provocations ou menace venant du jeune._

Le jeune était en état de choc son maître venait de... Passer sa langue sur ses lèvres ? C'était certes très agréable, mais Ciel ne savait que dire, il était partagé. Son orgueil voulait à tout pris garder le peu d'innocence qui lui reste tandis que son cœur lui disait de le laisser embrasser, Ciel ne savait faire, et se laissa faire en sentant le muscle chaud demander accès à se bouche, qui resta fermé pour le moment. Le servant était redevenu excité et chaud, et son cœur bondissait à grande vitesse au fur et à mesure que la langue s'approcha de la fente des deux lèvres. Il ne savait que faire, mais si tout cela continuait, il était prêt à parier que son cœur allait exploser s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose pour le calmer. Et distinct, il ferma ses yeux et s'apprêtait à donner l'accès à cette langue joueuse, mais Sebastian se retira laissant Ciel s'écrouler sur le sol, surpris. Il lui tourna le dos, tandis que Ciel surpris et transpirant l'observait avec étonnement, Sebastian venait... D'abandonné ?

_ Ex-Excuse moi pour **ceci**... Je n'ai pas su me _contrôler_... Je vais me retirer pour ce soir et ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Tout vas bien. Laisse aussi les débris par terre, je m'en occuperais qu'en j'aurais retrouver mon calme. Alliant parole à ces geste, laissant derrière lui Ciel complètement perplexe et ahuri par la situation.

* * *

Ciel n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son maître venait de partir, le laissant ainsi, comme si rien ne s'était réellement passé. Il était nu, assit sur le parquet froid avec les yeux grands ouverts, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Sebastian était parti... Il venait de l'abandonner ? Il ne voulait plus de lui ? Ciel afficha alors une mine sombre, toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête lui étaient insupportable mais pourtant, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose... Comme si son cœur réclamait de souffrir, chose que Ciel ne comprit pas sur le coup. Il y réfléchissait pendant un long moment et se demandait si son aîné ne le voulait vraiment plus... Et sans s'apercevoir, il caressa ses lèvres, plus exactement à tout les endroits que la langue de son amant avaient touché, il avait apprécié ce moment. Non, il n'avait pas que apprécié, il avait aimé, d'ailleurs, il avait toujours aimé que Sebastian le touche ainsi, finit alors par admettre Ciel bien que son orgueil en fut quelque peu blessé. Bon, il n'était pas pervers, non loin de là puisque chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de le toucher, ceci l'écœurait mais quand il s'agit de Sebastian... Il ne pouvait se contrôler, et il aimerait en savoir la raison. Tout en réfléchissant, il continuait à toucher ses lèvres, mais il se sortit rapidement de sa transe quand il remarqua les débris au sol. Pourquoi est-ce que Sebastian les avait-il lâché ? Et ce comportement soudain... Ce n'était pas son genre de perdre son sang-froid, mais alors pourquoi l'as-t'-il perdu à ce moment-là précisément ? Était-ce à propos de ce qu'il avait dit ? Et là, tout parut plus clair aux yeux de Ciel, il était devenu... Jaloux ? Le servant ricana légèrement en pensant à cette idée, ce n'était pas réellement pour se moquer de lui que Ciel rigolait, mais parce qu'il trouvait ce comportement plutôt touchant. Voir Sebastian ainsi... Ceci apaisait quelque peu Ciel, bien qu'il était perturbé d'avoir pensé ainsi. Trouvé Sebastian touchant, tout cela est tout simplement impossible, comment pourrait-il trouvé une quelconque qualité à un pervers comme lui ? Et sur cette pensée, Ciel partit dans la salle de bains, avec une idée bien en tête.

* * *

Sebastian était allongé sur le lit, une main sur sa tête, songeur. Il était encore perturbé par ce qu'il a fait il y a quelques instants. Pourquoi avait-il réagit aussi impulsivement ? Ceci ne lui ressemblez pas. Il n'avait surtout pas comprit pourquoi il se sentit pris d'une sentiment brulant dans son corps, il est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement Claude -bon d'accord, il le détestait plus que tout au monde- mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour se «jeter» sur Ciel. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que cela le dérangerait qu'il le fréquente ? Il en avait parfaitement le droit ! Mais pourtant, Sebastian ne pouvait accepter le simple fait qu'il s'approche de lui, en fait il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un s'approche de lui et cela dure depuis le collège. Il n'a jamais compris la raison, et ceci commençait à devenir réellement lourd pour Sebastian. Il était pris dans un labyrinthe et se perdait de plus en plus, son corps, ses sentiments, et même ses pensées le trahissaient. Il arrivait à ressentir des choses à présent et tout cela à cause ou plutôt grâce à ce chère Ciel, mais pourquoi aussi soudainement ? En fait Sebastian aurait aimé ne jamais vouloir connaître ce genre de choses s'il savait que cela pouvait être aussi douloureux... Mais d'un côté, maintenant que son cœur était _en pleine découverte de choses nouvelles_,il était intriguait de découvrir la nature de ces sentiments. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, mais dès qu'il commençait à sombrer dans un profond sommeil, il revit la scène où Ciel fit la bise à Lizzy ou bien quand cette sale petite peste l'enlaçait dans ses bras... Bref tout les moments où il ressentit quelque chose de désagréable, tout lui revenait en tête, et son cœur devenait plus que douloureux. Il battait lourdement et était à une vitesse tellement lente que Sebastian commença à manquer d'air. Sebastian se sentait faible à ses scènes, et désirait être à la place des autres personnes qui était dans l'entourage de Ciel. Il était devenu quelqu'un de... Jaloux. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter au début, mais il ne pouvait qu'admettre sa défaite contre son cœur, il était jaloux... Mais pourquoi ? Et rien qu'en pensant à ce sentiment il grinça des dents et se releva, trop énervé et fatigué de réfléchir sur de telles futilités. Mais dès qu'il se releva, il fut rapidement surpris quand il vit Ciel, habillé et propre, (NDA:/!\ Attention ! Ciel est PROPRE ! XD, cela voulait-il dire qu'il est toujours sale ? O.O XD et ceci ne donnerait pas des idées perverses à vous lecteurs/lectrices qui lisaient cette fic? XD, bon j'arrête mon délire et vous met la suite... u.u XD) En train de l'observait de son œil bleu. Sebastian sentit un frisson le traverser quand il vit le regard, Ciel était déterminer et était tout simplement magnifique. Bien qu'il admirait Ciel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet, car il ne savait pas depuis quand son servant était ici et surtout, l'a-t'-il vu dans cet état ? En imaginant une réponde positive Sebastian se sentit quelque peu attristé et gêné. Il a baissé sa garde et cela allait lui être fatal, mais il ne fallait pas que ceci dure trop longtemps, sinon Ciel allait en profiter et cela dérangeait quelque peu Sebastian.

_ Depuis quand es-tu là ? Sebastian voulut paraître stricte, malheureusement sa voix manqua de confiance.

_ … Depuis un moment. Ciel remarqua le ton de son aîné mais ne dit rien. Il s'approcha du lit sous le regard étonné de Sebastian.

_ … Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ma chambre ? Cela ne te ressemble pas de venir chez les gens sans taper... Sebastian continuait à le fixer, mais Ciel n'y prêta pas tellement attention. Ciel ressemblait au moment où il l'avait rencontré... Ce qui perturba quelque peu le plus vieux.

_ … Ciel était à présent sur le lit. Il s'approcha de Sebastian, toujours avec ce regard aussi déterminé.

_ … Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire Ciel ? Sebastian affichait un petit sourire, il avait vraiment hâte de savoir ce que voulait Ciel.

Mais Ciel ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha à quatre pattes doucement mais sûrement de son maître, il n'avait pas envie de le brusquer et surtout il voulait voir comment son camarade réagirait... Sebastian quand à lui, se laissait faire, il aimait cette provocation et puis, qu'allait-il faire ? Le rejeter ? Oh que non ! S'il le faisait il allait sûrement le regretter, alors autant en profiter un peu. Et puis ce n'est pas désagréable de voir son servant se rapprocher de son maître. Ciel voyait parfaitement le sourire hypocrite de son maître mais ne réagissait pas, il continuait de se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que son visage soit près de son maître. Ciel et lui étaient si proche qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle respectif, Ciel qui avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine commença à forcer obligeant Sebastian à s'allonger. Ce dernier ne comprenait rien à la situation, que voulait faire Ciel ? Et au moment où il allait lui demander Ciel prit d'abord la parole.

_ Tu sembles... Perturbé. Veux-tu m'en parler ? Le jeune était maintenant au dessus du plus vieux, comme s'il voulait être le dominant cette fois. Ce qui plaisait beaucoup au ténébreux.

_ Oh... Tu t'inquièterais pour moi ? Un petit sourire sournois se dessina sur son pâle visage.

_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu sembles juste étrange en ce moment. Ciel essayait de garder son calme et de rester toujours aussi sérieux que tout à l'heure. Mais son cœur battait rapidement, et il avait mal... Mal d'avoir vu son maître aussi perturbé et distant.

_ … Étrange ? Comment ça ?

_ Je... Tu n'es plus comme avant. Fit Ciel tout en baissant sa tête de désespoir pour que son maître ne rencontre son regard, il se sentait triste... Mais pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas que Sebastian soit aussi distant et qu'il change aussi brusquement. Et surtout qu'il change sans lui, c'est tout ce que Ciel arrivait à comprendre pour le moment.

_ Plus... Comme avant... ? Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il changer ? Est-ce que Sayuri avait raison ? Non, cela est tout simplement impossible !

_ Oui ! Tu n'es plus comme avant ! Je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu es plus distant avec moi, tu ne réponds plus à mes provocations et ton comportement est complètement bizarre ! Que t'arrive-t'-il à la fin ? S'écria Ciel avec un regard complètement désespéré. Qui aurait cru qu'il se préoccuperait pour quelqu'un comme lui ?

_ … R-Rien... Sebastian était assez effrayé par cette révélation. Il était en train de... Changer ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi quand il voit Ciel dans un tel état, ceci le blessait à ce point ? Il ne voulait pas le voir ainsi mais pourquoi tout est train de chambouler en lui ?

_ Ne dis pas rien sale idiot ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe avec toi à la fin ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça maintenant ? S'écria Ciel tout en tirant Sebastian vers lui avec sa cravate. Il n'était plus dans son état et voir son maître dans cette état... Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement accepter cela et ne pouvait pardonner son camarade de classe.

_ Ciel... Il n'y a vraiment rien, alors calme toi. Sebastian était complètement perturbé mais était résolu à ne rien dire... Surtout à son servant. Ce n'était pas la peine qu'il sache ces tourments, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître _la vérité_.

_ Ne me dis pas ça, espèce d'imbécile heureux... Je ne supporte plus ton silence... Répondit Ciel tout en posant sa tête sur le torse de son aîné, complètement désemparé, ce qui surpris et rendit la douleur plus intense à ce dernier.

_ … Ciel... Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Il fut surpris de voir le jeune ainsi. Ciel n'aurait jamais dû réagir comme cela alors pourquoi ?

_ … Je... Ne supporte plus cette situation... Finit par admettre Ciel tout en grinçant des dents. Il ne voulait pas accepter de dire une telle chose mais à présent, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

_ …

_ Réponds moi, je t'en pris ! Je ne veux plus te voir comme ça ! Non, je ne supporte plus ton comportement ! Il est vrai que je ne te supporte pas quand tu agis comme d'habitude mais là... C'est tout simplement insupportable, je ne peux pas accepter ce comportement alors réponds moi !

_ … Je... Il est vrai qu'il m'est arrivé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps...

_ Quel genre de choses ?

_ Hum... Des choses donc je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter...

_ Dis moi quel genre de choses à la fin !

_ … Juste...

_ Juste ?

_ … Une simple discussion.

_ Et ?

_ …

_ … Dis moi le problème, sinon cette situation durera longtemps et je ne veux pas cela Sebastian ! S'écria Ciel tout en resserrant son étreinte sur la cravate. Il ne voulait pas que cette situation reste figé comme cela...

_ … Depuis cette _simple_ discussion, je suis perdu... Je ne sais plus réellement ce que je veux, ce que je veux faire. Je suis perdu en d'autres thermes. Finit par admettre Sebastian, mais il était réellement gêné d'avouer une telle chose, surtout avec son servant, puisqu'il ne voulait pas se montrer sous cette aspect.

_ Tu es... Perdu ? Ciel était surpris, Sebastian... Perdu ? Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit une telle chose, mais pour le moment il fallait réfléchir à une solution s'il voulait que sa situation redevienne comme avant.

_ Je sais que c'est complètement idiot, mais en ce moment je ne suis pas vraiment normal... Donc il vaut que tu arrêtes de te rapprocher de moi sinon je risque de-

Sebastian n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase car il reçut une gifle magistral venant de Ciel. Sebastian écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit la vive douleur sur sa joue. Il venait de se faire... Gifler ? Par Ciel en plus ? Mais pourquoi a-t'-il reçut une telle gifle alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose qui allait sûrement intéresser le jeune... Il n'en voulait pas à Ciel, non, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais il aurait préféré connaître la raison d'un tel acte. Lorsqu'il dirigea son regard sur Ciel, il fut surpris. Ciel était hors-de-lui et haletant, il semblerait qu'il avait mis toute sa rage et toute sa force dans ce coup. Il jetait des regards noir au maître surpris, mais Sebastian ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ciel avait réagit aussi impulsivement. Quand à Ciel, il était complètement hors-de-lui, mais il ne comprit pourquoi... Il avait réagit dès qu'il entendit Sebastian lui demander de ne plus s'approcher de lui, à ce moment là son cœur se mit à se serrer comme jamais, il avait eu si mal, et entendre son maître débité de telles âneries... Cela ne pouvait être son maître. Sans prévenir, il gifla son maître pour le réveiller, Ciel n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait frappé aussi fort mais ceci l'avait quelque peu calmer. Il se sentait un peu mieux mais il avait toujours du mal à respirer. Pourquoi est-ce que son maître avait osé dire une telle chose ? Il regarda alors son maître, complètement énervé, et il vit Sebastian le fixait avec étonnement, alors Ciel s'empressa de prendre parole pour répondre aux questions muettes de son camarade.

_ Tu es idiot ma parole ! Fit Ciel tout en tirant sur la cravate de Sebastian pour l'attirer vers lui, Arrêter de t'approcher de toi ? Mais tu es complètement fou ! Celui qui se rapproche de moi c'est toi ! Et toi seul est autorisé à autant t'approcher de moi ! Et en ce moment, tu ne fais que me fuir ! Pourquoi ? Si je ne te voulais pas, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé touché ou même me parler ! J'aurais tout fait pour que tu arrêtes et me laisses tranquille ! Et ceic m'arrangerait si tu t'éloignes comme maintenant, mais c'est le contraire ! Alors ne dis pas de telles âneries, sombre crétin !

_ … Mais... Sebastian était complètement surpris par cette découverte, est-ce que Ciel... Aime qu'il agisse ainsi ? Et à cette idée son cœur bondit comme jamais.

_ Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu n'es pas ici pour me _**briser**_ ? Tu ne veux plus profiter de moi ? Tu ne tiens plus à t'amuser ? Tu ne comptes plus être mon **maître** Sebastian Michaelis ? Tu veux me briser de façon aussi lâche ? Comment cela serait possible...? Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu n'es pas le... Non... **MON** SEBASTIAN ! Alors ressaisi toi à la fin ! Tu n'es pas perdu puisque je serais toujours là pour te rediriger, **alors reviens moi Sebastian** ! Ciel était vraiment hors de lui, mais... Il était conscient de ce qu'il dit puisqu'il avait le visage rouge quand il avait dit la fin de ses phrases. Il savait que c'était gênant mais Ciel devait le faire revenir, il le faut... Sinon, il allait perdre Sebastian pour toujours, et ceci lui serait insupportable. Il ne savait trop pourquoi mais son cœur lui faisait mal à cette idée, alors il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour calmer cette douleur.

_ … Sebastian ne pouvait rien dire, il était complètement ahuri par ce que venait de dire Ciel. Tout s'est cogné dans sa tête, Ciel... Voulait resté avec lui malgré ce qu'il avait fait ? Sebastian ne comprit rien sur le coup, mais ce que venait de dire Ciel n'était pas faux, au contraire, ce qu'il avait dis était juste... Mais pourquoi son cœur disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de faux pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé quand il avait décidé de prendre Ciel sous son aile. Que voulait dire son cœur à la fin ?

_ … Dis quelque chose. C'est assez gênant alors réponds moi idiot ! Finit par dire Ciel complètement gêné.

_ Ah... Et dire que je te laissais une occasion pour t'échapper de mon emprise. Sebastian sourit sournoisement et prit le visage de Ciel par son menton et se rapprocha encore plus qu'il ne fallait de Ciel. Comment allait-il réagir cette fois ?

_ Oh ? Tu sembles enfin réveillé. Tu vois je _ne m'enfuirai jamais_ contrairement à tes autres servants. Je ne tiens pas à m'échapper de ton emprise **ainsi**... Et pour tout te dire, je tiens moi aussi à te voir te _briser_ par mes propres moyens. C'est un très bon _divertissemen_t pour moi Sebastian. Fit Ciel en reprenant son air supérieur et en souriant tout aussi sournoisement que son aîné.

_ Ooohhh... ? Je te reconnais bien là Ciel, tu es vraiment intéressant. On voit bien que tu n'es pas comme les autres ! Sebastian fut très surpris au début, en fait il ne pensait pas que Ciel agirait ainsi, mais il reprit rapidement son sourire. Il semblerait que le jeu allait reprendre son cours. Sebastian n'a jamais été aussi heureux de voir Ciel le réconforter de cette manière.

_ Pff ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que j'allais en profiter pour m'enfuir ? Allons je ne suis pas descendu aussi bas pour faire une telle chose. Et puis... J'ai besoin de voir des choses intéressantes moi aussi, et tu es l'homme idéal pour cette situation. Finit par admettre Ciel tout en caressant la joue de son maître. Il avait un visage doux et réconfortant, ce qui choqua son maître.

_ … Je vois. Bon servant, Ciel, tu m'impressionneras toujours. Vas y, pose tes questions.

_ Hein... ? Ciel était surpris par la réaction de Sebastian. Lui posait des questions ? Mais sur quoi déjà ? Cela lui était complètement sortit de la tête. (NDA: Ciel a la mémoire très courte ma parole ! XD, à moins qu'il ne veux poser des questions assez perverses ?*mode perverse* XD)

_ Tes questions... Sur Claude. Mais si tu veux savoir plus sur moi... Il va falloir me mettre dans le bain, _**mon petit Ciel**_.

Ciel rougit vivement en entendant une telle phrase pleines de sous-entendus, pourquoi a-t'-il fallu que son camarade soit aussi pervers ? Ciel lança alors un regard noir à son chère maître qui lui s'amusait de la situation actuelle. Il semblerait que Ciel n'ai pas réellement prévu que la situation tournerait ainsi. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui intéressait le plus pour Sebastian, c'était de savoir ce que voulait Ciel et surtout pourquoi voulait-il savoir des choses sur Claude... Quant au servant, il était complètement gêné. Il ne savait trop par où commencer puisque c'était pour Alois qu'il faisait cela et non pour lui donc il ne savait pas trop comment poser des questions sur ce fameux Claude. Ciel aurait préféré de loin poser des questions sur son maître, mais bon... Comme il avait dit si bien dit, s'il voulait avoir des réponses il va falloir _le mettre dans le bain_.

Pendant que Ciel réfléchissait à ces questions, Sebastian prit une position plus confortable, donc il s'assit sur le lit, tout en veillant à garder son jeune servant sur ses genoux. Ceci sera amusant pour _plus tard_...

_ Bon... Est-ce que Claude est vraiment ton cousin ? Commença Ciel dès qu'il remarqua que son maître s'arrêta de bouger.

_ En effet. Mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment très proche comme tu as pu le remarquer...

_ Ouais c'est pas faux. Bon dis moi alors...

_ Te dire quoi ?

_ … Ce qu'il aime ?

_ Mm... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il me semble que depuis sa tendre enfance il soit attiré par les araignées...

_ Beurk ! T'aurais pas une autre idée ?

_ Hum... Je ne sais pas grand chose sur ces passions tu sais ? Mais il me semble qu'il soit intéressé par quelqu'un, vu le regard qu'il a à chaque cours.

_ Ah bon ? Et qui ?

_ Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à le savoir ? Sebastian se sentait un peu mal à force de répondre à ces questions. Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il autant à Claude ?

_ C'est moi qui pose les questions ! Toi, tu ne fais que répondre à mes questions alors réponds !

_ Ah... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Veux-tu que je lui demande ?

_ Hmm... Pourquoi pas ?

_ Si tu en as tellement envie, je lui demanderai demain ou plus tard.

_ Bien, maintenant heu...

_ …

_ Tu ne saurais pas quel genre de personne il aime ?

_ Ouh la ! Heu... Pas vraiment, puisqu'il est d'un genre antipathique. Mais je pense qu'il aime les gens plutôt posés et réservés. Enfin d'après moi, après je ne sais pas trop...

_ Ouais... Ciel affichait une mine plutôt désespéré. Il semblerait que son ami n'allait pas pouvoir approché aussi facilement qu'il le pensait.

_ … Autre choses ?

_ Hm... Pourquoi est-il devenu comme ça ?

_ Va savoir... Il semblerait qu'il soit comme ça de naissance. Mais d'après mes parents, (NDA: Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire avec les parents de Sebastian O.O XD) il a eu un passé assez difficile, mais je n'en ai pas les détails.

_ Je vois... Tu sais ce qu'il déteste ?

_ Déjà moi, enfin d'après son comportement avec moi, après il me semble qu'il n'aime pas les gens turbulents et collants. Il n'aime pas trop être entouré et surtout montrer ses sentiments. Ça le met mal-à-l'aise.

_ Eh bien... Il fallait s'y attendre. Bon... Ne te moque surtout pas de moi.

_ Tu vas e demander s'il est hétérosexuel ou homosexuel, c'est ça ?

_ Que ? Ciel rougit fortement, comment a-t'-il deviné ?

_ Comme ta réaction est amusante. Bref, je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement homosexuel mais des fois je me pose la question.

_ Ah... Est-ce que c'est le genre de personne qui aime sortir ?

_ Non. La dernière fois que j'ai essayer de le faire sortir, il a faillit m'envoyer une baffe.

_ Parle un peu plus correctement voyons ! Bref, je vois. Et que fait-il d'habitude.

_ Il ne fait pas grand chose... Il aime rester dans le calme donc je pense qu'il se repose. Sebastian commençait à en avoir assez de toute ces questions. Pourquoi son servant pose-t-il tout ces questions ?

_ … Tu sais où il habite ?

_ Tu comptes lui rendre visite ?

_ Réponds espèce de sombre imbécile !

_ Bon... Je te l'écrirai si tu veux.

_ Tu as une image de lui ?

_ Je n'ai jamais eu l'idée de le prendre en photo et encore loin d'en garder une sur moi.

_ Oh ! Comment il était enfant ?

_ Aussi froid que maintenant. Mais avant, il ne sortait jamais et faisait presque peur à tout les petits du coins tellement il ne souriait pas et avait un regard effrayant.

_ Eh ben dis donc ! Il n'est pas vraiment une personne facile.

_ En effet, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa ligne de tir, il ne la lâche pas tant qu'il ne l'a pas.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui et il semblerait qu'il en ai un mais on dirait qu'il attend de la connaître un peu mieux avant de passer à l'attaque.

_ On dirait qu'il va la dévorer quand tu le dis de cette manière...

_ c'est pourtant la vérité !

_ …Tu ne sais pas sa couleur préféré ?

_ Je crois que c'est l'or et le bleu foncé. Mais il faudrait lui demandé. Sebastian commençait réellement à en avoir marre. Il préfèrerait que Ciel pense plutôt à lui qu'a cet idiot. Et puis pourquoi Ciel cherchait-il tout cela ?

_ Mouais... Des couleurs pas très banales en gros.

_ Tu as encore d'autres questions ? Le maître commençait à s'impatienter mais Ciel lui réfléchissait encore s'il ne devrait pas poser une autre question.

_ … Non je ne crois pas.

_ Je vois.

_ Mais...

_ Oui ?

_ J'en... Ai... sur... Toi... Finit par admettre timidement Ciel tout en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Oh ? Tu veux me les poser ? Mais tu connais la contre-partie n'est-ce-pas ? Il s'approcha du visage du plus jeune alors qu'il souriait plus que sournoisement.

_ Oui...

_ Alors... Serais-tu prêt à le faire ?

Mais Ciel ne répondit rien et partit laissant le maître, déçu. Ciel avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade, non il ne pouvait faire ce que voulait Sebastian et poser des questions sur lui... C'était tout simplement impossible. Alors Ciel partit sans un mot, bien qu'il aurait voulu connaître la réponse à toutes ces questions, il s'en alla avant que son cœur n'explose. Laissant le maître perplexe et pour la première fois déçu par la réaction de son jeune protégé.

_« ...Mais je **continuerai** malgré tout à **m'amuser** avec toi...»_


	11. Une interrogation plutôt osée

Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? #SBARF# ok ok, bon je suis désolée de le publier que maintenant ce chapitre ! TT Mais j'étais très occupée et je dormais très mal... Donc j'avais un peu de mal à taper mon texte x) #SBARF# Bon... Alors je retire ce que j'ai dis la dernière fois, le lemon est très nul ! Et je suis désolée ! T_T J'aurais voulu faire mieux mais j'ai pas eu le temps et je suis très souvent surveillée en ce moment... Du coup j'ai pas pu le faire correctement ! GOMEN ! Voila, donc j'espère que ce chapitre va quand même vous plaire... " alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture malgré que ce chapitre soit vraiment nul...

**ulqui's-girl** : Ah la la XD je suis contente que mes deux chapitres t'es plus ^^ mais tu sais je suis de nature cruelle donc c'est pas maintenant que tu vas voir nos deux petits choux choux s'embrasser ! mais bientôt promis ! ^^

**Yori:** Merci de toujours suivre ma fic ! Heu... Pour la conversation, je sais pas si je la mettrai un jour car elle est assez complexe et je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre XD mais si beaucoup de gens me le demande je le ferais promis !

_**Bocchan-chan :**_ Ah mais si Sebastian a le droit de dire ça ! XD Viens on lui fait couler un bain ensemble ? XD on lui frottera le dos gratuit ! lol J'adore aussi quand Ciel s'énerve pour un rien ! C'est franchement marrant de voir Ciel gifler le pauvre Sebastian, mais bon... La plupart du temps c'est lui qui cherche aussi... donc c'est assez réglo en fait XD encore merci pour tes encouragements !

**toroko-sama:** je suis contente que certaines de mes répliques te font rire ! XD Et j'adore ta métaphore ! XD Y a de quoi bien rigoler ! XD Comme tu le dis aussi, je sais pas comment j'ai fais pour les questions de Claude O.O moi qui déteste plus que tout ce personnage, je ne sais comment j'ai fais XD mais merci pour tout en tout cas !

**cielxsebastian :** Je suis contente qu'il t'es plu ! Et stp, ne me fais un pas un commentaire horrible je rigolais XD en tout cas bonne lecture ! X)

**tenten:** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! T^T Je suis trop contente de savoir que ma fic te plaît à ce point ! J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas au cours de l'histoire ! =D

**sabribridu57:** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bien que tu ais attendu longuement ! XD Bon il devrait y avoir au moins une question qui te plaira ! :) Allez bonne lecture !

Et UN GRAND MERCI à VOUS qui lisez cette fic ! ^^

PS: Je ne met plus les truc décorative car à la fin j'en ai plus XD

* * *

**Chapitre X: **_Une interrogation plutôt... Osée_

_«**Tu** es de nature curieuse...»_

Ciel s'apprêtait à sortir sous le regard déçu de son maître quand il s'arrêta devant le seuil de la porte, soupira et se retourna pour faire face à son maître. Sebastian ne comprit rien, un coup Ciel s'en va et là il revient, il cherchait à faire quoi en fait ? Mais Ciel prit l'initiative de répondre à cette question.

_ Tu as cru que j'allais partir n'est-ce pas Sebastian ? Et n'essaie pas de me mentir car je l'ai parfaitement vu dans ton regard. Fit Ciel, avec un sourire vainqueur qui ornait sur son visage.

_ … En effet, j'y ai cru pendant un instant. Finit par admettre Sebastian assez gêné.

_ Ah la la! Tu t'es ramolli mon pauvre Sebastian! Tu devrais savoir que moi, Ciel Phantomhive, ne fuis jamais devant une telle provocation. Et puis, s'il y a un enjeu, ceci ne fait que rendre le jeu encore plus pimenté ! Dit Ciel tout en reprenant la même position que tout à l'heure.

_ Eh bien... Ne crois pas me surprendre avec ce petit subterfuge, j'en ai besoin de bien plus pour me divertir, _**Ciel**_... Sebastian esquissa un petit sourire et attendait avec impatience le premier «acte» de Ciel.

_ Je le sais... Bon déjà première question: Quel est le sujet de la conversation que tu as eu avec ces deux filles ?

_ Oya Oya, tu comptes donc le faire avec ce système ? Bien alors fais moi d'abord quelque chose et j'y répondrai, MAIS, je ne répondrais pas à ce genre de questions, donc poses-en une autre, si tu veux bien. Répondit simplement Sebastian avec un regard plus que pervers.

_ Pff... ! Tu ne devrais pas décider les choses comme ça ! Rétorqua alors Ciel, un peu irrité de ne pas pouvoir posé ces questions qui lui brûlent les lèvres.

_ Comme tu l'as si bien dis tout à l'heure, je suis le maître alors je peux très bien me permettre ce genre de chose.

_ Aaahhhh... Bon alors... Parle moi un peu de toi. Finit par demander Ciel complètement rouge.

_ Bien, alors fais moi quelque chose en échange.

Ciel était complètement rouge mais fit la chose la plus honteuse de sa vie. Ce qu'il ne faisait pas pour son maître. Il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et se demandait si c'était réellement une bonne initiative. Mais il faut prendre des risques alors autant en assumé les conséquences, peut importes à quelles point elles sont honteuse, mais Ciel avait du mal à accepter cette vision. Malgré tout il décida de le faire malgré sa gêne et il fit:

_ _Maître_... Je vous en supplie, parlez moi un peu de _vous_... J'ai tellement envie de savoir comment vous étiez enfant. _Maître_ je vous pris, racontez donc tout au servant ignorant que je suis. Ciel dit cela avec toute la confiance qu'il eut, ce qui se faisait ressentir dans sa voix, il mit sa main devant sa bouche et prit un regard envoutant et charmeur. Ciel prit une pose digne d'une fille qui serait tombé et qui demanderait de l'aide dont personne n'aurait pu refuser. Ciel n'aurait jamais crut réussir à prononcer ce mot sans entraînement et surtout d'oser sortir une telle ânerie, alors que Ciel était complètement gêné et rouge, Sebastian éclata de rire, tellement c'était hilarant de voir Ciel ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais crut voir Ciel un jour comme cela, mais bien que ce soit amusant, il était aussi heureux de voir Ciel l'appelait ainsi et d'avoir de l'intérêt pour le jeune. Il décida finalement de lui répondre au bout de longues minutes de fou rire, tandis que Ciel a crut faire un meurtre pendant ces minutes. Sebastian essaya d'articuler ces mots, mais il eut faire un énorme effort pour étouffer ses rires, ce qui approfondis la gêne de notre jeune comte.

_ Hmpf... ! Eh bien, hmpf... !

_ Arrête de pouffer quand tu parles et réponds moi correctement ! Ordonna Ciel complètement rouge de gêne, en fait c'est plutôt rare de voir Sebastian aussi... Joyeux. Et en pensant à cela, Ciel se sentit quelque peu réjoui.

_ Hmpf... ! Bon, bon. Alors, tu veux connaître mon passé, c'est cela ? Reprit alors Sebastian complètement ou presque sérieux.

_ Oui !

_ J'ai eu... Un passé difficile moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais été en bon thermes avec _ma famille_, c'est pour cela qu'on m'a **placé** dans un internat. Enfant, je n'étais pas réellement comme ça... J'étais plus... _Froid_ avec mon **entourage** et dans mon _environnement_, voir **agressif** des fois. Je n'avais pas vraiment _la vie facile_ avec mon entourage. Mais j'ai rencontré _quelqu'un_ qui m'a fait changer, dont je ne te dirais pas le nom d'ailleurs, et du coup je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui. En fait, quand j'y repense je me trouve..._** Pitoyable**_. Finit par avouer Sebastian avec un sourire mélancolique. Ce qui marqua à notre jeune Ciel, est-ce que cette question l'avait blessé ? Mais Ciel ne tarda longtemps sur le sujet et décida de continuer la discussion.

_ Pourquoi es-tu en mauvais thermes avec ta famille ? Tout en posant la question, Ciel commença à se déshabiller sensuelle-ment pour exciter encore plus son aîné. Chose qu'il arriva quand il regard de son maître s'animer de passion et de désirs.

_ Je n'arrive pas à les comprendre, et puis... Elle n'a jamais réellement voulue de moi d'ailleurs, comme dirait si bien mon père, je suis la personne la plus inutile de cette famille mais pourtant je suis le plus doué de tout les membres...

_ … Comment est composée ta famille ? (NDA: Je sais pas si ça se dit ça XD) Ciel commença à le prendre dans ses bras et à caresser se tête doucement, ce qui détendit le plus âgé.

_ Ah ! Ciel, ceci ne suffit pas puisque j'ai l'habitude de te prendre dans mes bras. Et même si tu caresses ma tête ceci ne suffirait pas pour que je te donne une réponse. Osa dire Sebastian, ce qui irrita un peu le jeune comte, mais ne voulant pas abandonner maintenant, Ciel décida de souffler doucement mais sensuelle-ment sur l'oreille de son camarade. Sebastian frissonna d'excitation à ce contact et ricana doucement avant de répondre à la question.

_ Ma famille est composée de ma mère, de mon père, de mon petit frère qui a 15 ans et de ma petite sœur qui a 7 ans.

_ … Tu as commencé à faire ce genre de chose à quel âge ? Finit par demander Ciel plus que gêné, mais il ne voulait pas tardé sur ce sujet puisque son maître semblait ne pas vouloir répondre à ses autres questions sur lui ou sur sa famille.

_ Oohh ! En voilà, une question osée _**mon petit chaton**_. Dit-il tout en ricanant sournoisement, il n'aurait jamais cru que Ciel poserait ce genre de questions. En fait il s'attendait à ce qu'il pose plus de questions sur lui ou sur famille, mais bon. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de changer de sujet, en fait cela l'arrangeait beaucoup.

Ciel était encore plus gêné que jamais... Le terme qu'il venait d'utiliser pour l'appeler et en plus faire une remarque sur sa question, c'était vraiment dur à encaisser pour Ciel. En réalité, Ciel était plutôt curieux sur ce sujet. Il saura s'il a fait avec plusieurs personnes et pendant combien de temps. Mais ce qu'il de comprenait pas c'était pourquoi ceci l'énervait de savoir que Sebastian ait fait de telles choses avec une autre personne que lui. Mais sans trop réfléchir à la question Ciel commença à lécher le lobe de l'oreille de son maître, comme le faisait si bien ce dernier. Le ténébreux réagit légèrement à ce contact, mais ceci l'excitait encore plus et se décida finalement à répondre.

_ Mm... Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas trop... Peut-être vers 10 ans ? J'ai commençais cela très jeune en tout cas car mon **père** voulait absolument que je sache le faire **parfaitement** pour mon _apprentissage_. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne t'en dirais pas la raison et pas la peine de me faire un sarcasme ou de me regarder surpris, je sais que c'est _précoce_. Alors pas besoin de faire la remarque.

Ciel bloqua pendant au moins 30 sec. Son maître avait commencé à faire de telles choses à un si jeune âge ? Et en plus sur ordre de son père ? Ciel n'en cru pas ses oreilles, comment pouvait-on faire une chose aussi obscène à son propre fils ? À Ce moment là, Ciel se demanda quel genre était le père de Sebastian mais il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer tellement il pensait qu'il était ignoble. Ciel y pensa longuement, il n'avait jamais été aussi choqué d'entendre de telles choses, mais bon... Il ne voulait plus tellement tarder sur le sujet et commença à en lancer un autre qui lui tenait à cœur.

_ As-tu... Déjà été amoureux ? Ciel mordilla tendrement l'oreille de Sebastian, ce qui lui permit d'entendre un petit gémissement presque inaudible de son maître.

_ Hmm... Qui sait ? Ciel ne comprit sur le coup... Mais décida de poser une autre question.

_ Tu aimais cette personne ? Celle qui t'as changée ? Demanda finalement Ciel, perplexe. Il voulait à tout pris savoir si son maître avait des sentiments pour cette personne, même si cela allait le blesser. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir mal quand il entendit que Sebastian était devenu ce qu'il est devenu grâce à cette _personne_. Comme s'il était jaloux.

_ … Non. Bien au contraire je détestais cette personne. Mais ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre

Ciel re-bloqua pendant un bon moment. Il détestait la personne qui l'avait changé mais pourquoi ? Ceci frustra un peu le jeune comte de ne pas pouvoir poser cette question mais il décida de poser une autre question.

_ Tu n'as jamais été intéressé par quelqu'un ? Homme ou femme ? Ciel embrassa la joue du plus âgé, ce qui surpris un peu le ténébreux. Voir son servant faire une telle chose, il crut rêver.

_ Je n'ai _jamais_ été intéressé par quelqu'un avant, je m'amusais avec les personnes qui _s'intéressaient_ à moi... Mais maintenant, je m'intéresse plus _particulièrement_ à une **personne**. Elle est la **seule** personne qui m'intéresse. Ciel regarda droit dans les yeux de Sebastian. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne ? Pourquoi est-ce que son maître s'intéressait-il à cette personne ? Est-ce que cela soit possible que ce soit l'une des filles qu'il avait vu ? Et à cette idée, Ciel se crispa et sentit une douleur dans son cœur... Il voulait savoir mais... D'un côté, il avait peur. Peur de découvrir la vérité, et si ces suppositions étaient justes ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Ciel médita longuement sur le sujet et décida de poser la question malgré tout...

_ … Q-Q-Qui est-ce ? À-à qui t'intéresses-tu... ? Demanda Ciel hésitant et en détournant le regard. Mais il se rappela de la condition pour que son maître réponde, alors il déshabilla le ténébreux et y laissa un suçon. Sebastian ricana en voyant un tel acte démesuré de son servant et répondit joyeusement.

_ C'est toi _**Ciel**_... Dit-il tout en soulevant le visage du jeune pour l'obliger à le regarder. Ciel écarquilla les yeux... Lui ? C'était lui ? Et en ayant bien assimilé l'information, il se mit à rougir plus que jamais sous le regard amusé du plus âgé. Malgré tout, Ciel sentit son cœur s'accélérait en entendant de tels propos. C'était lui... Et lui seul. Personne d'autre, Ciel était en fait heureux d'entendre de tels choses, et il le remarqua vite et décida d'en avoir un peu le cœur nette sur le sujet.

_ Depuis... Quand ? Le jeune hésita un long moment et décida finalement de pincer les tétons du plus âgé complètement gêné. Ce qui amusa un peu le plus âgé, qui aurait voulu que Ciel le fasse plutôt avec sa bouche... Mais bon, c'est déjà mieux que rien.

_ Oh... Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrer. Ciel rougit encore plus... Il ne savait trop pourquoi il sentit rougir aussi soudainement, mais il savait que cela lui faisait plaisir et ceci le dérangeait quelque peu...

_ P-Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Bien que Ciel soit gêné de poser cette question, il fut encore plus gêné de ce qu'il allait faire... Il s'apprêtait à lécher le nombril de Sebastian. Dès que le maître vit la gêne du servant, il caressa doucement la tête de Ciel pour l'inciter à continuer. D'ailleurs ceci encouragea le jeune servant puisqu'il semblerait que son maître apprécie ce qu'il fait bien que la situation soit plus que gênante pour le pauvre Ciel.

_ Ah... ! Tu es **vraiment** _doué_ pour ce _genre de chose_ Ciel ! Répondit joyeusement Sebastian. Ciel regretta amèrement son geste... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est obligé à l'aider à la fin ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il soit aussi curieux ? Ciel était maintenant complètement rouge de honte, mais il finit quand même par dire.

_ Au- Au lieux de me vanter sur mes exploits, répond à ma question sale pervers ! Bien qu'il ait osé dire une telle chose, Ciel continuait toujours son acte puisqu'il entendait quand même son maître gémir... Et son cœur bondissait quand il entendait les gémissements de Sebastian.

_ Ah... ! Hm... ! Bien bien, alors. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu te choisir... Dès que je t'ai vu, tu m'as comme... Attiré ! Je ne sais trop comment définir ce sentiment mais je voulais plus te connaître. Donc... Je pense que je t'ai choisi par instinct ! Le jeune servant crut que son cœur s'était arrêté pendant un long moment. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Sebastian s'intéresserait à lui et qu'il voudrait le connaître... Ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait fait extrêmement plaisir et ceci faisait encore plus rougir Ciel, ce qui n'échappa à notre maître qui souriait encore plus. Notre servant vit ce regard et se décida de poser une autre question avant que son cœur n'explose.

_ Heu... E-e-e-est-ce que je vaux mieux... Que tes autres servant ? Demanda timidement Ciel, il voulait le savoir et il en rougit encore grandement. Mais dès qu'il posa sa question, il ne sentit plus aucune caresse et vit plutôt un regard surpris de son maître. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il ne valait guère mieux que les autres ? Ciel affichait un regard triste et commençait à se perdre dans ses pensés mas soudain il sentit une douce main lui caresser le visage. Ciel se rappela de la situation et descendit vers l'entre-jambe de son maître. Il vit alors une magnifique bosse dépasser du pantalon de Sebastian, Ciel rougit en pensant que c'est _grâce_ à lui s'il avait... Une érection. Ciel déglutit difficilement et commença à libéré l'entre-jambe de ses habits, Sebastian sourit sournoisement en voyant son servant agir ainsi, et dès qu'il sentit la langue de Ciel jouait avec son sexe, Sebastian lâcha des soupirs de plaisir incitant le jeune à continuer mais il décida finalement de mettre fin à ses soupirs pour finalement lui répondre.

_ Tu... Hm... Les as surpassé Ciel. Tu es allé encore plus loin que je l'espérais ! Ha... Tu arrives toujours à me... Hm... Surprendre et cette façon d'agir... Ah... ! Comment pourrais-tu ne pas les dépasser ? Ah... Gémit difficilement Sebastian. Ciel était vraiment doué.

Il se sentit soudain prit d'une frisson de plaisir, Ciel venait de le mettre dans sa bouche. C'était si bon qu'il étouffa un gémissement de plaisir, il semblerait que Ciel n'ait pas fini de le surprendre. Ciel voulait vraiment finir ce qu'il avait commencé même s'il avait déjà la réponse... Il voulait entendre encore plus les gémissements de Sebastian, le sentir jouir dans sa bouche... Puis Ciel se rappela de la première fois qu'il avait fait avec lui, alors il mordit tendrement l'entre-jambe de Sebastian. Ce dernier laissa échapper un hoquet de plaisir et commençait à devenir de plus en plus haletant. C'était tellement bon, et sentir Ciel faire ceci, c'était tout simplement un bonheur pour le plus âgé. Quand Ciel se mit à faire des va et vient plus rapidement en y laissant ses dents. Il fit cela pendant longuement tandis qu'il se dégustait à entendre les gémissements de plus en plus puissant de son aîné. C'en était trop, Sebastian jouit dans la bouche de Ciel, qui avala difficilement la semence. Finalement Ciel lécha sensuelle-ment le bout de ses doigts qui était encore couvert du liquide, ce qui excita de plus belle le plus âgé. Ciel pendant ce temps réfléchissait à d'autres questions quand son maître commença à le réclamer en lui embrassant la joue et en l'enlaçant dans ses bras. Ciel soupira tout en rougissant, pourquoi son maître n'était pas plus patient ? Mais soudain, il se rappela d'une question qu'il voulait lui poser depuis longtemps et il s'empressa de lui en parler.

_ A-Attends ! J'ai encore une question !

_ Hm ?

_ T-T-Tu... Ciel avait vraiment trop peur de poser sa question. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait poser une telle question et si ça réponse allait être positive... Comment allait-il faire ? Il hésitait encore avant de poser sa question, Ciel se sentait pris d'une douleur. Il voulait connaître la réponse mais... Et s'il pensait que sa réponse soit positive, il allait encore souffrir. Ciel ne savait plus quo dire ou faire alors que Sebastian continuait toujours à le regarder... Quand Sebastian brisa le silence.

_ Je ?

_ Hum... Tu... Tu tiens toujours... À... Me _briser_ ? Finit par demander Ciel. Complètement apeuré par la réponse à présent, quand il vit Sebastian écarquillait les yeux. Finalement, il le considère comme un simple jouet ? Ciel sentit soudainement attristé, si c'est cela, comment allait-il faire ? Mais il revint rapidement à la réalité quand il entendit un petit ricanement venant de Sebastian. Ciel se retrouva soudainement en dessous de Sebastian qui commença à l'embrasser et à caresser le torse fin de son jeune servant. Ciel allait riposter et réclamer une réponse quand Sebastian décide de l'interrompre en posant son doigt ganté sur les fines lèvres de Ciel, surpris

et rouge par son intervention et par ce sourire plus que irrésistible.

_ … Qui sait ? Répondit joyeusement Sebastian, en réalité il ne savait plus réellement ce qu'il voulait, son cœur ne voulait plus obéir à ses pensés. Il ne voulait plus tellement briser Ciel et sans réellement en connaître la raison d'ailleurs... Mais bon, il ne savait trop comment répondre à cette question sans réellement mentir. Et alors que le jeune servant allait demander une réponse plus convaincant il fut arrêté dans son élan quand il sentit le ténébreux lui lécher l'oreille. Ciel laissa échapper un petit soupir de plaisir, et commença à perdre la tête quand il sentit le souffle de Sebastian se propageait un peu partout sur son visage. Ciel commençait déjà à devenir haletant, et sentir cette main baladeuse sur son torse... C'était comme si son maître partout mais nul part à la fois aussi. Sebastian commençait à embrasser, à lâcher et à mordiller la nuque de Ciel, qui était déjà haletant et excité vu son entre-jambe... Sebastian commença soudainement à caresser doucement le sexe de Ciel qui laissa échapper un petit cri, mais il se ressaisit rapidement en se mordant la lèvre, alors que le plus âgé continuait ses activités. Sebastian arriva finalement aux tétons de Ciel et commença alors à les torturer comme pour sa nuque, il savait que Ciel appréciait cela et que ceci le mettait assez à l'aise. Ciel était de plus en plus haletant en sentant toutes ces caresses, et surtout il voulait plus de frictions sur cette partie. Voyant l'impatience de son jeune servant, Sebastian soupira et descendit directement vers l'entre-jambe de Ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Sebastian frotta plus durement de sa main, permettant ainsi à Ciel de gémir encore un peu. Mais pensant que la torture a assez duré, Sebastian remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Il commença d'abord par s'amuser avec le gland en donnant quelques coups de langue, puis il lécha le long de la virilité et l'embrassa tendrement. Ciel gémit fortement en sentant les soins de son maître, c'était si bon mais il en voulait toujours plus, sentir encore plus Sebastian que ce soit sur son sexe ou en lui... Dès que le plus âgé vit le jeune gigoter, il décida de prendre en entier la virilité de Ciel. Ce dernier se sentit complètement frissonner de plaisir en sentant cette bouche autour de sa partie génitale. Elle resta d'abord immobile rendant le jeune plus frustrant qui grogna d'ailleurs son mécontentement. Sebastian ricana légèrement mais commença enfin à bouger au plus grand soulagement d'un certain Ciel. Il fit d'abord de long va et vient avec sa bouche, mais en entendant les gémissements de Ciel, il accéléra la cadence tout en insérant sa langue. Alors que Ciel n'était plus que gémissement et sensations de plaisir, Sebastian commença alors à pénétrer un doigt dans l'anneau de muscle chaud de Ciel que ce dernier ne remarqua pas d'ailleurs. Dès que Sebastian inséra le second doigt, c'en fut trop pour Ciel, le jeune jouit dans un cri de de bonheur. Le maître avala toute la semence alors que ses doigts s'amusaient dans l'antre de Ciel. Finalement, Ciel était enfin prêt à recevoir la virilité de son camarde, mais alors que Sebastian sortit ses doigts, une idée vint titillée dans sa tête. Il plaça ses longs doigts, encore mouillés, dans la bouche du servant, surpris. Ciel lécha inconsciemment les doigts de Sebastian, ce qui excita encore plus le concerné. Maintenant, les deux étaient haletants et en chaleurs, ça ne pouvait plus durer, alors Sebastian commença à pénétrer doucement en Ciel, bien que le plus jeune avait encore dans sa bouche ces doigts. Ciel se sentit pénétrer et par réflexe, mordit les doigts de Sebastian jusqu'à presque l'ensanglanter... Sebastian grinça simplement des dents, bizarrement, il sentit encore plus excité quand il sentit la douleur au niveau de ses doigts et a du donc faire un énorme effort pour se contrôler. Il pénétra entièrement en Ciel et retira finalement ses doigts de la bouche de son servant et alors que Ciel, complètement rouge de gêne et de honte, s'apprêtait à s'excuser (NDA: Pour une fois... XD) Sebastian donna un premier coup de hanches, empêchant ainsi le petit à s'excuser. Le maître n'avait pas tellement envie d'entendre des excuses venant de la part du jeune, et puis ce n'était pas comme si c'était de sa faute donc cela ne servait à rien au yeux du ténébreux, ce qu'il voulait c'est que Ciel ressente des choses et qu'il ne se concentre que sur **cela**. Ciel ayant comprit la pensé du plus âgé, il arrêta ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et enroula les hanches de son maître avec ses jambes et entoura la nuque avec ses bras. Après quelques minutes de repos, Sebastian commença alors à bouger lentement obligeant le jeune à gémir de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. Mais petit à petit, Sebastian accéléra la cadence au fur et à mesure que le jeune gémissait de plus en plus fort. Soudain, Ciel hurla de plaisir, son maître venait de toucher un point sensible en lui, sa prostate, voyant cela Sebastian sourit encore plus et ne cessa de frapper à cet endroit arrachant ainsi des hurlements de plaisir à Ciel. Le plus jeune avait maintenant la tête enfoui dans la nuque du plus âgé, respirant sa douce odeur, quand Sebastian commença à lui poser des questions.

_ C-Ciel, je peux te... hm... poser des questions ? Commença Sebastian en pensant maintenant que le jeune pourrait répondre à n'importe quelles questions puisqu'il était à présent fou de plaisir.

_ Haa...! Q-Quoi... ? hn... Ciel finit par répondre bien qu'il soit encore embrumé de plaisir.

Sebastian commença alors à forcer Ciel à s'assoir, bien que ce dernier ne voulait pas réellement puisque cela veut dire que Sebastian allait arrêter tout mouvement qui puisse amplifier son plaisir.

_ Ah... ! Bien, maintenant que tu sembles apte à un peu mieux m'écouter voici la première question: Pourquoi m'avoir poser toute ces questions sur Claude ?

_ Hn... ! Pourquoi est-ce que je répondrai à ta ques- Aaahhh ! Ciel fut coupé quand Sebastian donna un coup de hanches touchant encore une fois sa prostate. Il comprit tout de suite la situation et se laissa prendre au jeu.

_ Ah...! C'était pour Alois ! Il voulait connaître un peu mieux ton cousin !

_ Donc tu ne comptes pas aller lui parler, à Claude ?

_ Hm... ! Non !

_ Ah... ! Tu devrais me dire ça au lieu de me dire une chose comme «faire connaissance avec lui»...

_ Hm... ! Bon bouge maintenant ! Rétorqua Ciel complètement irrité. Il en avait déjà marre d'attendre, ce qui amusa encore plus le plus vieux.

_ Pourquoi caches-tu toujours cet œil avec ce cache-œil ? Demanda Sebastian avec un regard triste mais avec une certaine douceur tout en touchant le fameux œil clos.

_ Que- Ciel rougit vivement au contact, et surtout poser _cette question_... C'était tout simplement impossible pour lui de répondre, alors il décida simplement de détourner le regard avec un air gêné.

_ Bon... Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as une marque ici ? Dit alors Sebastian tout en caressant tendrement la cicatrice situé vers le flanc gauche de Ciel. À ce contact, Ciel sentit un frisson le parcourir.

_ … Il garda alors toujours le silence, les questions que posaient Sebastian était trop difficile pour le jeune, il ne pouvait répondre... Cela ne l'aurait consumé que davantage et il ne voulait pas redevenir _fou_.

_ … Puis-je t'embrasser ? Déclara Sebastian avec un sourire plus que suspect au yeux de Ciel.

_ Que ! Bien sûr que non ! Sale pervers ! Et cette fois Ciel regarda le maître qui avait un regard doux. Son cœur se remit à battre à tout rompre et la chaleur revenait à ses joues.

Sebastian décida de profiter de ce moment de déstabilisation pour rallonger le plus jeune et recommencer ses coups, Ciel surpris, ne laissa échapper que des gémissements de plaisir. Il se demandait pourquoi son maître n'avait pas cherché à avoir plus de réponses ou à poser plus de questions. Mai il n'y réfléchit guère longtemps puisqu'il sentit une paire de lèvre l'embrasser tendrement dans la nuque. Ciel n'en pouvait plus... Sentir son maître en lui et ses doux baisers, il s'est cru pendant un instant perdu dans le plaisir. Ciel n'était plus que gémissements et plaisir quand il sentait les coups rude et rapide de Sebastian. C'était si bon ! Sebastian était haletant, et pouvoir re-bouger ainsi n'était que pure bonheur, toucher à chaque fois sa prostate, entendre Ciel hurler de plaisir, tout cela n'était que plaisir pour les deux Lords. Mais toute chose à une fin et Ciel finit par jouir entre les deux corps brûlant tandis que Sebastian finit lui aussi par libérer sa semence en Ciel, complètement haletant. Sebastian se retira doucement de son jeune servant et s'allongea sur le côté, pour une fois Ciel était encore réveillé après leur acte. (NDA:/!\ Ciel est sale XD mais il est réveillé ! MIRACLE ! XD bon bon... Au moins il s'endort pas c'est déjà ça lol !) Sebastian le regarda, surpris, il semblerait que Ciel soit... Vexé ? Le maître ne détourna pas son regard, bien que Ciel lui lançait un regard froid et dur, il voulait connaître la raison d'un tel changement. Ciel fixait Sebastian, il était mal-à-l'aise, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait à ce point-là bien qu'il ait retrouvé son souffle depuis quelque minutes. Il détestait à ce moment-là Sebastian, il le maudissait pour avoir réussi à le perturbé, mais bien qu'il pensait cela, il ne pouvait pas le haïr entièrement... Il semblerait même qu'il commence à... L'apprécier, mais ne vous méprenez pas ! Jamais il pourra aimé ou resté ami avec un tel pervers ! Il fait simplement cela parce qu'il connaît son secret et qu'il a un contrat avec lui, rien de plus rien de moins ! Mais alors pourquoi son cœur le trahissait ? Il se sentait toujours mal de voir son maître ainsi, de voir que son maître ne veut rien dire, de ne pas vouloir _partager sa souffrance avec lui_... Oui, en ce moment, il avait mal et son maître en était la cause, même s'il aurait préféré se mentir, il ne pouvait pas le nier, son maître comptait beaucoup pour lui à présent. Pendant que Ciel réfléchissait longuement, Sebastian regarda le jeune. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés, ceci le rendait un peu perplexe. Il aurait aimé savoir ce que pensait le jeune en ce moment, savoir ce qu'il cache, savoir _quel fardeau doit-il porter sur ses épaules_... Il aurait aimé savoir tout ces choses et l'aider, Mais pour l'instant il va devoir patienter, sinon le jeune ne lui annoncera jamais rien, bien que cela l'agace un peu. Pour Sebastian, Ciel était la seul personne qui occupait ses pensés, il était le seul à découvrir qui il est, il est le seul à pouvoir le faire souffrir, il était la seule personne présente dans son cœur à présent. Même si cela ne devait jamais se faire, il existait une personne chère dans son cœur, et il allait devoir en accepter les conséquences, et il fera tout pour ne pas voir Ciel souffrir. C'est ce que son cœur lui disait, même s'il voulait l'ignorer, il ne pourrait pas, non il ne peut plus se mentir. Il a à présent des sentiments et un cœur grâce à son jeune servant. Il ria alors de cette stupidité, lui qui ne voulait rien de tout cela, le voilà maintenant obligé de ressentir des choses, et ceci blessa un peu l'orgueil de Sebastian. Mais finalement, il préféra laisser ses pensés de côtés et prendre Ciel dans ses bras. À ce contact, Ciel rougit vivement mais se laissa faire malgré la gène, que pouvait-il faire de toute façon à part accepter la proposition ? Rien alors, il se laissa aller dans ces bras si chaud et rassurant. Tandis que les deux Lords allaient finir par s'endormir doucement, Ciel se rappela d'une chose et commença alors à secouer Sebastian pour le réveiller.

_ Oi ! Sebastian réveille toi ! S'écria Ciel tout en le secouant violemment.

_ Hm... ! Oui oui... Arrête de me secouer comme ça ! Je ne t'ai jamais réveillé de cette manière moi !

_ Oui bon on s'en fiche pour l'instant ! Dis moi, je voulais te demander quelque chose... Demanda timidement Ciel tout en regardant ailleurs.

_ Hm... ? Encore ? Ben vas-y, pose-là. Répondit alors Sebastian avec un sourire hypocrite tout en caressant la joue de son servant.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours les ongles noir ?

Le silence se fit entre les deux jeunes. Sebastian écarquilla les yeux à cette question tandis que Ciel était complètement rouge de gêne. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dut poser cette question... C'est vrai que c'est assez idiot comme question mais, Ciel voulait vraiment comprendre pourquoi Sebastian aimait à ce point le noir pour carrément en avoir sur ses ongles. Mais sur le coup, Ciel se demandait s'il avait vraiment bien fait. Mais il revint à la réalité quand il entendit un petit gloussement de Sebastian. Poser une question pareille, il y a vraiment que lui qui arrivera à le surprendre et il s'empressa de dire: «C'est un S-E-C-R-E-T.» avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de s'endormir paisiblement.

_"… Et je **continuerai** à l'être jusqu'à ce que je découvre ce que je veux savoir..."_


	12. Chapter 11 Première approche

Enfin le chapitre que tout le monde attendait ! ^^" Désolée mais j'avais eu des examens à passer du coup, j'ai pas eu le temps de taper ! Mais voila enfin le chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous allez pouvoir supporter cette partie qui est très dure pour notre pauvre servant... En tout cas, il va bien souffrir dans les prochains chapitre ! Et attendez vous à le voir aussi OCC... Donc j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas, mais je vous laisse découvrir tout cela ! Je remercie ma béta aussi pour m'avoir encouragé et corrigé mon chapitre ! Encore merci à vous tous =D

**Cielsweet and Sebastimes:** Merci ma grande béta X) ! Je t'adore ! Bien que tu saches la suite j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu XD Encore merci ^^, j'avoue que cette idée m'avait trotté la tête depuis fort longtemps ! Et comme par hasard Bocchan-chan l'avait mis aussi dans sa fic XD Donc... Quel coïncidence hein ? XD

**Angette:** Merci beaucoup Angette de tes critiques et conseils ! N'hésite pas à m'en faire d'autre si tu vois d'autres défauts =)

**cielxsebastian**: Mais dis donc tu m'as fais un pavé toi aussi ma grande XD ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça m'a bien fait rire et plaisir X) J'espère que cette suite te plaira et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les chapitres qui vont arriver vont sûrement te faire plaisir !

**ulqui's-girl:** Merci beaucoup de suivre ! C'est vraiment très gentil ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Et un grand merci à vous qui lisez ma fic ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XI: **_Première approche_

_"__**Mes sentiments**__ deviennent de plus en plus __instables__..."_

Ciel se réveilla doucement comme chaque matin, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, tout le décor lui semblait inconnu. Il se regarda et vit pourtant son pyjama. Mais alors où était-il si ce n'était pas sa chambre ? Soudain, il vit la porte s'ouvrir et rencontra le regard sanguin de Sebastian. Il fut surpris au début, que faisait-il ici ? Et pourquoi tenait-il un plateau ? Puis tout se percuta dans la tête de Ciel, la veille ce qu'il avait fait ou encore tous les propos de Sebastian, bref vraiment tout... Ce dernier rougit vivement, quand il comprit qu'il avait dormi dans la chambre du plus âgé. Comment a-t-il pu s'endormir dans sa chambre et surtout... Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas reconnaitre l'odeur de son maître ? Tandis que Ciel réfléchissait sur son état passager, Sebastian se rapprocha de lui tout en lui tendant son petit déjeuner.

_ Alors ? Bien dormi _**mon petit chaton**_ ?, demanda le plus âgé avec un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

_ A-arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et puis comment veux-tu que je dorme bien dans une chambre comme la tienne ?, rétorqua sèchement le jeune tout en sirotant le thé chaud.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant ton corps en a dit des choses hier soir... Tu te contredis mon cher, fit Sebastian tout en prenant un air hypocrite, il ricana en voyant le jeune presque sur le point de cracher tout le contenu de sa bouche.

_ QUE ! Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses ! Mon corps n'a rien dit ! Et ce que l'on a fait hier soir n'est rien d'autre...

_ Rien d'autre ?

_ Rien d'autre... qu'un malentendu ! Oui, un malentendu ! Point barre !

_ Comment ça un malentendu ? Tu étais pourtant consentant hier, veux-tu que je t'en montre la preuve ?

Tout en le disant, il commença à retirer sa cravate et à déboutonner quelques boutons de sa chemise. Ciel rougit de plus en plus intensément en le voyant faire, surtout quand il vit le fameux suçon... Sebastian sourit alors encore plus sournoisement.

_ Bon, ceci me prouve que tu es bien réveillé !

_De toute façon, ce qui s'est passé hier ne veut rien dire, j'ai fait mon devoir, rien de plus, alors arrête de me casser les oreilles avec tout ça ! Si tu veux bien, je vais utiliser ta salle de bains le temps de me préparer.

Et Ciel partit dans la salle de bains, sous le regard ahuri de son camarade. Comme quoi, Ciel est vraiment surprenant...

La suite de la matinée se passa plutôt bien. Sebastian était redevenu normal, sarcastique et provocateur, ce qui rassura le jeune. Celui-ci avait l'impression d'aimer cette atmosphère, cette situation, de _retrouver son maître_ bien que cela le dérangeait un peu... Le ténébreux remarqua son attitude, et pour ne pas se mentir, lui aussi était rassuré de se trouver lui-même. Il n'aimait pas cette idée d'être _quelqu'un d'autre_ sans en avoir conscience, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu plus... Chaleureux et joyeux quand il regardait Ciel. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... Était-il finalement devenu plus humain ? Sebastian était pensif. Tandis que Ciel terminait de manger, la situation était redevenue lourde pour les deux Lords. Finalement Ciel décida de briser le silence, mais il semblerait que l'autre n'avait plus tellement envie de s'amuser.

_ N'oublie pas que tu dois parler avec Claude aujourd'hui, commença Ciel avec un air amusé.

_ …

Sebastian lança un regard noir à Ciel, il savait parfaitement que c'était un sujet assez délicat, mais ceci ne faisait qu'amuser encore plus le cher comte.

_ … Je sais que cela t'agacerait de reparler avec ton cousin, mais fais au moins un effort ! Tu avais dit que tu le ferais, tiens tes promesses ! Je croyais que tu étais **un homme de parole**.

_ … Je le suis... Et je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le ferais pas...

_ Bon alors, n'oublie pas de le faire, cela m'arrangerait.

_ … Est-ce pour cela qu'Alois est venu dormir dans notre appartement ?

_ Que-!

_ J'en ai déduis quand tu l'as dit hier-soir et vue ta réaction j'ai vu juste. Personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie de lui reparler mais puisque tu m'as satisfait hier, je le ferais. Sois en reconnaissant, _mon ange_.

_ Oui bon… C'est bon ! Pas la peine de me casser les oreilles avec tout ça ! Et arrête de me donner des surnoms bizarres !, fit Ciel rougissant en détournant le regard.

_ Oya oya, tu n'aimes pas ce genre de chose **mon ange** ?, demanda Sebastian tout en se rapprochant du petit comte.

_ Que... ! Bien sûr ! Comment veux-tu que j'apprécie ce genre-

Mais Ciel ne put en dire davantage.

Alors qu'il avait tourné sa tête pour faire face à son interlocuteur, il sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud sur son front. Son maître venait de l'embrasser sur le front, et en pensant à cela, Ciel rougit encore plus et son cœur se remit à battre si fort... Cette sensation était agréable mais pourquoi... ? Ciel n'osait plus quoi dire, il était bien trop gêné, alors que Sebastian continuait toujours à embrasser le front, il savait que Ciel était gêné et ceci l'amusait, mais il avait eu une soudaine envie de faire ce genre de chose. Étrange, lui qui n'aime pas tellement faire cela, il se sentit obligé de le faire quand il vit le visage de Ciel, ce moment était si agréable pour eux deux, ils étaient pour une fois sincères tous les deux. Mais le moment ne dura pas suffisamment longtemps au regret du jeune Ciel ? Toutefois, Sebastian lui sourit chaleureusement, ce qui le rendit encore plus cramoisi. Sebastian partit tout en lâchant: «Je rigole ! Dépêches-toi de finir de manger sinon on va être en retard !» Ciel était rouge de gêne et d'autre chose. Il savait que cela ne pouvait durer plus longtemps, il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi il ressentait toutes ces choses quand il était avec Sebastian. Il devait savoir pourquoi il changeait tellement quand il se retrouvait avec lui et seulement avec lui, et pour avoir une réponse il ne pouvait aller voir qu'une seule personne ! Avec un regard déterminé, il finit par rejoindre son camarade sur le seuil de la porte. Plus d'amusement, plus de gêne, plus rien... Il est redevenu l'effroyable Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

Ciel et Alois se trouvaient tous les deux dans le couloir. Alors que Ciel était sérieux et posé, Alois ne cessait de gesticuler et d'être excité comme une puce, ce qui exaspéra encore plus le jeune comte. Alois semblait tellement heureux de savoir que Ciel avait des informations sur Claude et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement... Le pauvre Ciel attendait le moment propice et aurait préféré de loin voir le sourire de Sebastian, ses lèvres... Sa langue... Son toucher... Sa voix rauque... Ciel rougit vivement en pensant à de telles absurdités, comment pouvait-il oser fantasmer sur quelqu'un comme ce pervers ? Mais Alois le coupa rapidement avec un grand sourire.

_ Alors ? Raconte-moi tout Ciel ! Et dis-moi comment tu as fait pour avoir les informations ?

_ Hum... J'ai fait comme j'ai pu... Donc, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui car Sebastian ne le connait que très peu et te connaissant tu allais tout oublier donc je te l'ai noté sur ce bout de papier, fit Ciel tout en tendant à son camarade blond le fameux bout de papier.

_ Oh ! Merci du fond du cœur Ciel ! ~ Je ne te remercierai jamais assez ! Viens dans mes bras mon ami !

_ Heu... Non, sans façon ! Tu ferais mieux de me laisser tranquille maintenant, j'ai autre chose à faire. Bon courage et fais bien attention aux indications que je t'ai écrites !

_ Quoi ? Tu ne viens pas m'aider ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé et je ne ferai rien de plus alors débrouilles-toi tout seul maintenant !

_ Mais ! Attends Ciel ! J'ai besoin de toi malgré tout ! Ciel, reviens !, cria Alois tout en courant après lui.

Mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et réussit à le semer. Il était à présent dans les couloirs, toujours en train de courir par peur qu'Alois ne continue toujours à lui courir après. Bien qu'il soit essoufflé, il n'arrêtait toujours pas sa course rapide, et alors qu'il tourna la tête pour voir si le blond le poursuivait encore, il percuta de plein fouet quelque chose de grand et de noir. Tandis qu'il allait s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol, une main parvint à rattraper à temps le bras de Ciel, ce qui surprit un peu le jeune garçon. Ciel leva son regard en espérant que ce soit Sebastian, mais ce fut une tout autre personne qui lui ressemblait quand même. Il n'avait pas le même style de coiffure et portait des lunettes, le garçon avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré mais qui était-ce ? Soudain, il eut un clic, c'était le type qu'aimait Alois, le fameux garçon antipathique : Claude Faustus. Ciel se releva et Claude lâcha finalement son bras tout en ouvrant la bouche.

_ Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il avec une voix froide et impassible.

_ Heu... Oui oui, merci, répondit Ciel.

_ Tant mieux... Ravi de te rencontrer Ciel Phantomhive, bien que ce ne soit pas les meilleures conditions pour cela..., fit Claude en tendant sa main.

_ Hein ? Ah ! Oui bien sûr, également ravi de faire ta connaissance !, dit Ciel tout en se prenant la main et en la secouant.

Ils partirent alors ensemble dans une longue discussion. Tandis que Ciel et Claude étaient en train de discuter, Sebastian les remarqua. À peine a-t-il vu la scène qu'il avait déjà froncé des sourcils. Pourquoi faut-il finalement que Ciel parle avec lui ? Lui aurait-il menti hier ? Il aurait osé ? Cela pourrait être une possibilité mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait du mal à accepter une chose aussi futile ? Ciel avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait alors pourquoi il avait du mal à accepter ce genre de chose et pourquoi se sentait-il de plus en plus oppressé quand il s'attardait sur cette scène ? Sebastian souffrait en silence, voir Ciel discuter avec son cousin ne faisait qu'attiser sa douleur, et ce Claude, pourquoi avait-il un tel regard ? Sebastian ne pouvait pas supporter ça, et surtout voir Ciel lui parler aussi innocemment... Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. De plus, ceci devenait de plus en plus douloureux pour son coeur. Finalement, il sortit de sa cachette et prit Ciel pour lui parler en privé. Il put voir aussi le petit sourire de Claude, ce qui l'irrita encore plus. Ciel ne comprit rien et se laissa entrainer par le brun, il avait seulement remarqué que ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas vraiment. Le plus âgé plaqua le plus jeune contre le mur, surpris. Sebastian se rapprocha dangereusement du visage du cadet tout en plaçant ces mains sur chaque côté de son visage. Ciel pouvait voir de la haine et de la tristesse dans les yeux rubis, mais avant que Ciel ne put dire quoi que ce soit, Sebastian prit d'abord la parole.

_ Pourquoi tu étais avec lui ?, demanda froidement Sebastian avec un regard perçant qui mit tout de suite Ciel mal à l'aise.

_ Euh… J-J'ai le droit de faire ce qui me plaît !, répliqua Ciel tout en étant gêné par ce regard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air aussi contrarié ?

_ Réponds-moi simplement..., insista Sebastian avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

_ Je-je n'ai pas-

_ Réponds Ciel ! C'est un ordre ! Ordonna brusquement Sebastian, ce qui surprit quelque peu le pauvre garçon qui commençait à être effrayé par ce regard meurtrier.

_ … Je l'ai juste bousculé, et il m'a parlé... Rien de plus. Alors arrête de me dévisager comme ça, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu..., finit par dire Ciel avec un air désolé.

_ … Vraiment ? Tu ne me mens pas j'espère ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais ?

_ …

_ Sebastian...

_ Hm... ?

_ Tu ne serais pas… jaloux ?, demanda Ciel avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ … ?

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux, il serait alors... Jaloux ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment cela ? Mais il ne pouvait y croire, cela paraissait trop ridicule pour lui.

_ J'ai juste remarqué que tu n'aimais pas tous ceux qui se rapprochaient de moi et puis, le regard que tu m'avais lancé me prouve bien que tu es jaloux..., provoqua Ciel en voyant le regard stupéfié de son maître.

_ Je suis simplement inquiet pour toi, finit par admettre Sebastian en tenant son menton pour le fixer, jamais je ne pourrais être ja-

Sebastian se coupa lui-même en se rappelant de **sa** phrase: _«__Je pense que tu devrais être un peu plus honnête avec toi même et essayer de comprendre ton cœur.» _Et en ce moment, il avait mal quand il allait dire cette phrase... Serait-il en train de se mentir finalement ?

_ … Tu ne seras donc jamais jaloux ?..., souffla Ciel avec un air triste. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait mal quand il allait finir cette phrase ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression d'espérer quelque chose pendant un moment ?

_ _**Qui sait ?... Peut-être que je le suis finalement...**_ Susurra sensuellement Sebastian dans l'oreille de son serviteur avec le cœur léger. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien...

Le pauvre frémit et piqua un fard en entendant cette phrase. Son cœur avait failli lâcher tellement il avait envie d'entendre cette phrase, mais comment expliquer cela ? Il voulait avoir la réponse, il tenait à comprendre ce sentiment de joie. Ciel se sentait bien mais aussi gêné d'être dans une telle situation, de rougir à cause de Sebastian et surtout à cause de la tournure que prenait la situation. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'être ainsi maintenant, mais il était bien. Seulement, le garçon aux cheveux de jais partit, laissant Ciel perdu dans ses pensées. Le plus jeune ressentit un vide, quelque chose de froid quand il vit son maître s'en aller. A ce moment-là, son cœur souffrait. Ciel se sentit seul...

* * *

Il cherchait cette personne à travers les couloirs bien que tous les regards soient rivés sur lui. Il devait la trouver s'il voulait obtenir des réponses, _elle_ devrait peut-être pouvoir l'aider. Il continuait de chercher quand il la vit enfin à l'autre bout du couloir. Il se précipita alors sur elle pendant que la jeune fille le regardait, surprise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu à sa rencontre ? Et comment cela se fait-il qu'il la connaisse ? Finalement Ciel parvint à lui parler, essoufflé, et il savait que cette fille allait lui apporter des réponses. Celle-ci lui sourit et commença à se diriger vers un endroit isolé pour qu'ils puissent parler en paix. Il semblerait qu'elle allait avoir une discussion mais pour l'instant, ils se présentèrent durant le trajet.

_ Heu... Bonjour je suis Ciel Phantomhive. Comme tu l'as sans doute compris, j'aimerai te parler.

_Bien sûr ! Je m'appelle Sayuri Ryuumi. Ravi de te rencontrer Ciel-kun.

_ …

_ … Pourquoi tiens-tu à me parler et puis comment cela se fait-il que tu me connaisses ?

_ … Je...

_ Tu ?

_ Je t'ai vu avec Sebastian et donc je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider..., finit par admettre le garçon embarrassé.

_ Je vois... Donc t'aimerais que je t'aide. Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à répondre docilement à toutes les questions.

_ T-très bien...

_ J'espère quand même pouvoir bien m'entendre avec toi, Ciel.

_ Pourquoi me dis-tu ça si soudainement ?

_ … Parce que j'en ai envie.

_ … Je vois.

C'est ainsi que la conversation se termina. Il semblerait que Ciel allait avoir quelques difficultés pour comprendre sa situation.

Sebastian était d'humeur maussade. Où était passé son petit servant ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu en cours ? Serait-ce par sa faute s'il s'était absenté ? Ceci blessait le ténébreux et puis son absence ne passait pas inaperçu. La plupart des élèves l'avait remarquée et avait questionné le copain de l'intéressé mais il ne savait rien à propos de son absence. Sebastian était lui-même inquiet de ne pas voir Ciel auprès de lui... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fasse des choses qui le dérangeaient ?

Alois aussi avait noté l'absence de Ciel, et ceci l'inquiétait un peu. Mais ce qui le rendait plus nerveux c'était de devoir approcher Claude. Il était tout rouge rien que d'y penser et d'après les indications de Ciel, il allait avoir plutôt du mal à se rapprocher de lui avec son comportement habituel. Le jeune blond était pensif et réfléchissait à la bonne manière de s'y prendre sans être trop perturbant pour l'autre, mais soudain Sebastian lui adressa la parole avant même qu'il ait remarqué qu'il était à ses côtés.

_ J'ai parlé avec Claude tout à l'heure..., commença le plus âgé avec un ton bien neutre.

_ Hein ?, fut la seule réponse d'Alois qui n'avait rien compris à la situation.

_ Il semblerait que tu intéresses mon cousin... Va lui parler, ça lui fera du bien. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait envie de te reparler depuis la première fois que vous aviez discuté, murmura Sebastian avec un air sérieux.

_ Ah-Ah bon ?, s'écria Alois heureux de cette révélation.

_ Ne hurle pas ! Et regarde le, il est en train de t'observer, alors va le voir, fit le brun en montrant du doigt le concerné. En effet, Claude était en train de les observer.

_ Mais... Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il me rejette ?

_ Il ne va pas te rejeter puisqu'il me l'a dit... Alors va lui parler un peu, ça va lui faire plaisir.

_ Heu...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas et vas-y !, insista Sebastian en poussant légèrement Alois vers Claude.

_ D-D-D'accord... ! Et sur ces mots, le jeune blond se dirigea vers le garçon aux yeux dorés.

Alois était particulièrement gêné, il ne savait pas trop comment réagit face à l'autre à présent... Il était maintenant devant lui mais n'osait rien dire, il n'allait pas faire comme d'habitude puisque Claude n'aimait pas l'agitation. Son cœur cognait si fort en lui, et il avait peur de dire encore une ânerie devant celui qu'il aimait. Le concerné avait remarqué la présence du jeune, et ne savait pas non plus trop quoi dire. Il était content de savoir que le blond avait envie de le connaître un peu plus, mais là, il était plutôt gêné et restait silencieux. Claude était encore perplexe car il ne ressentait pas grand-chose, mais quand il avait parlé avec Alois, celui-ci ne le laissait pas indifférent, comme une joie et parvenait à être moins impassible. Pour être franc, il aimerait continuer à devenir plus sociable et à avoir enfin des amis. Claude expira longuement et fit un petit sourire à Alois, ce qui empourpra encore plus le visage du jeune blond.

_ Ceci faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus parlé..., finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire timide.

_ Heu... O-o-oui ! Ça ne te dérange pas si je me mets à côté de toi ~ ?, demanda Alois avec un large sourire et en étant redevenu normal.

_ Bien sûr !, répondit avec joie Claude.

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian les observait, il était plutôt content d'avoir pu les aider. Au moins, Alois laissera tranquille son servant pendant un bon moment. En plus, il avait pu remarquer que Claude aimait finalement des choses et que c'était assez plaisant pour une fois de lui reparler bien qu'il ne le voulait, cela serait fort intéressant de voir leur relation évoluer. Mais Sebastian n'avait pas le cœur en paix, non loin de là, il s'inquiétait pour Ciel. Où était-il à la fin et pourquoi cette douleur ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son jeune servant et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement, il ne pouvait imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant que son jeune protégé soit blessé. Ceci serait trop douloureux pour lui et soudain il se sentit pris d'une profonde tristesse. Enfin, il sortit finalement de sa transe quand il devinait un regard plus qu'imposant sur lui. Sebastian se dirigea donc vers la personne qui le fixait ainsi. Dès qu'il la vit présente dans la classe, il fronça des sourcils, _elle_ était en train de l'observer. Cette dernière le regarda froidement et avait une expression impassible, elle dégageait une aura sinistre, mais malgré tout le brun ne détourna le regard et c'est finalement la jeune fille qui détourna ses yeux de lui. Sébastian soupira lourdement, pourquoi faut-il _toujours_ qu'on le **dérange** à la fin ?

* * *

_ Eh bien... Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide, Ciel !, ricana Sayuri en entendant les propos du jeune.

_ … Je sais que cela est complètement stupide mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide..., demanda le concerné avec un air sérieux presque offensé.

_ Et qui t'a fait croire que je te serai d'une quelconque utilité ?, osa dire la jeune fille avec un air provocateur.

_ Moi-même... Et puis comme je me suis dit que tu étais amie avec Sebastian, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider..., finit par admettre Ciel en encrant son regard dans celui de Sayuri.

_ **Amie,** dis-tu... Si seulement ce que tu dis pourrais être vrai...

_ Comment ça ?

_ Sais-tu réellement qui je suis, et ce que je représente aux yeux de Sebastian ?

_ … Tu n'es pas qu'une _simple_ amie n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet, je suis sa fiancée, et à l'époque je sortais vraiment avec lui. _Mais à ses yeux maintenant, je suis la personne qu'il déteste le plus pour avoir fait une chose horrible_ **mais pour la société, nous restons malgré tout des fiancés. **

Elle parla d'abord avec un ton normal mais vers la fin de la phrase, elle avait une voix beaucoup plus grave et avait l'air bien plus sérieuse. Comme si c'était une autre personne, ce qui surprit Ciel mais le blessa aussi.

_ … Sa... Fiancée ?, articula difficilement le garçon aux cheveux cendrés. Quand il entendit ce mot, il a cru que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, tout était devenu si douloureux dans son corps. Il souffrait tellement à ce moment-là qu'il avait presque envie de pleurer.

_ Oui... Mais n'oublie pas une chose Ciel, répondit aussi tôt Sayuri tout en se rapprochant du cadet, **il ne m'a jamais aimé. Nous ne sommes fiancés que par des accords rien de plus... J'espère que cela te rassure un peu**, susurra finalement la jeune Lady dans l'oreille du jeune homme.

_ Heu... Ciel ne savait quoi dire, il est vrai que son cœur allait mieux en entendant ces propos mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir encore un peu... Après tout, Sebastian était vraiment en couple avec elle bien qu'il n'ait jamais rien éprouvé pour elle...

_ Bref, cela n'est pas le véritable problème n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as ressenti quand je t'ai dit tout cela et sois sincère.

Elle reprit un comportement tout à fait normal. Ciel n'était pas encore habitué à tous ces changements.

_ Je... J'ai... J'ai ressenti une grande douleur au niveau du cœur, je me sens envahi par un certain sentiment de haine ainsi qu'un sentiment... de désir en fait j'ai du mal à... Accepter votre situation. C'est comme si j'étais..., décrit le jeune avec une main sur le cœur pour essayer de le calmer.

_ Jaloux ?, compléta Sayuri avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Oui c'est ça..., répondit Ciel sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et cherchant encore à comprendre ses sentiments.

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ QUOI ?, réagit enfin Ciel en hurlant sur Sayuri qui avait déjà prévue sa réaction et s'était bouché les oreilles.

_ Oui, je confirme, tu es jaloux Ciel ! Jaloux et désireux d'être à ma place !

_ Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que... Je ne supporte pas cela.

_ Alors comment définirais-tu ce sentiment ?

_ …

_ Tu sais que j'ai raison et il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte.

_ Je n'en ai pas honte ! C'est juste que...

_ **Tu devrais l'admettre Ciel. Si toi aussi tu te mens, tu finiras par souffrir et perdre ce qui est le plus précieux à tes yeux...**

_ Hein... ?

_ **Tu es la clef de tes réponses. Toi seul les connais sauf que tu ne désires pas les laisser s'exprimer, c'est pour cela que tu ne les comprends pas... Tu devrais écouter ton cœur des fois et ne pas laisser ton orgueil prendre le dessus.**

_ Écouter mon cœur...

_ Et à ce moment-là tout te paraîtra plus clair Ciel..., reprit Sayuri avec un comportement normal.

_ … Dis-moi...

_ Oui ?

_ Tu connais la véritable nature de mes sentiments n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Ciel. C'est à toi de découvrir les mystères de ton cœur et d'être assez fort pour les accepter.

_ Je comprends... Il est préférable que je comprenne par moi-même et que j'en fasse l'expérience de tout savoir tout de suite plutôt que de ne pas pouvoir mieux me connaitre, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tout à fait. C'est en traversant des épreuves difficiles et douloureuses que l'on devient plus fort.

_ Merci Sayuri. J'essaierai de suivre ton conseil même si ça ne sera pas facile. Et puis j'ai l'impression de me sentir plus léger après t'avoir parlé.

_ Je suis contente si j'ai pu t'éclairer. N'hésite pas à revenir me voir si tu as des problèmes.

_ Je voulais aussi te demander quelque chose.

_ Oui bien sûr. Qu'y a-t'-il ?

_ Tu... Aimais à l'époque Sebastian ?, finit par demander timidement Ciel tout en la regardant écarquiller des yeux.

_ … Je suppose... Que oui, répondit Sayuri avec un sourire mélancolique. Cela était plutôt étrange pour Ciel de découvrir un tel aspect chez la jeune brune.

_ … Je vois... Mais dis-moi, comment était-il à l'époque ?

_ Hum... Très froid. Et il ne souriait jamais._ Il ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir à l'époque. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il soit plus sociable et heureux_. Cela n'a pas était simple.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui ! Il était jeune à l'époque et semblait sans vie. Une vraie machine. Mais maintenant, je suis contente de le voir enfin s'épanouir et sûrement en grande partie grâce à toi.

_ J-je ne pense pas que j'y suis pour quelque chose..., répondit Ciel en prenant une teinte rouge. Il avait à présent le cœur qui battait à la chamade et fut pris d'un sentiment étrange.

_ Ne fais pas le modeste Ciel, voyons ! Je t'assure que c'est la vérité !

_ … Dis-moi alors, tu es celle qui l'a changé ?

_ Hum... Je pense que l'on peut dire oui.

_ Alors pourquoi te déteste-t-il à présent ? Il me l'avait lui-même dis mais je trouve cela un peu étrange.

_ … Tu ne devrais pas t'en préoccuper. Il est préférable que tu penses au présent et à ta situation Ciel, répondit tristement Sayuri. L'intéressé comprit alors qu'il ne devrait pas insister, sinon cela blesserait beaucoup la jeune fille.

_ Très bien. Merci encore Sayuri.

Bien que Ciel avait dit cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être encore plus curieux sur son passé.

_ Je t'en prie, c'était un vrai plaisir de t'aider, déclara la jeune Lady quand elle vit Ciel s'en aller.

- Ah Ciel !, s'écria la jeune élève, ce qui surprit le concerné.

_ Oui ?, fit Ciel en se retournant légèrement, juste à temps pour voir un peu la silhouette de Sayuri.

__** Accroche-toi bien à lui... Peu importe à quel point cela peut être douloureux, reste avec lui. Tu dois tenir Ciel. Je sais que tu peux le faire, alors je t'en prie, ne l'abandonne pas peu importe à quel point il te fera souffrir**__, d_éclara soudainement Sayuri avec une voix si grave que Ciel sentit un frisson le parcourir dans le dos.

Il se retourna pour comprendre et voir son interlocuteur mais elle n'était plus là, comme si elle s'était envolée dans le doux vent qui vint caresser ses joues. À ce moment-là, il se demandait pourquoi elle avait dit cela et surtout pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite en entendant de telles paroles ?

* * *

Alois et Claude s'entendaient bien d'après notre jeune ténébreux. Bon, il est vrai qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que son cousin parlait beaucoup mais au moins, Sebastian pouvait le voir sourire de temps en temps alors qu'Alois ne cessait de rigoler et d'essayer de remonter encore plus le moral de son ami. Bien que la joie régnait dans la salle, il se sentait oppressé par cet atmosphère, en fait il avait surtout envie de revoir son jeune servant. Cela le dérangeait un peu d'admettre une telle ânerie mais comme l'avait si bien dit Sayuri quand il n'essayait pas de repousser ses _véritables_ pensés, il se sentait mieux. Son cœur lui faisait moins mal. Pourtant, Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être encore un peu triste, il avait besoin de Ciel, de le taquiner, de voir ses réactions... Bref, il avait besoin de lui et lui seul, mais depuis quand ? Depuis quand a-t-il désiré une personne à ce point-là ? Pourquoi tenait-il tant à cet être si fragile mais pourtant si magnifique ? Le ténébreux l'ignorait, il ne comprenait pas et avait beau réfléchir mais il ne trouvait aucune réponse. Ciel était certes un être très important pour lui mais... N'était-ce que cela ? N'était-il normalement rien de plus ? Sebastian n'en savait rien et soupira longuement. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui qui arrivait à le mettre dans tous ses états. Claude remarqua l'étrange comportement de son cousin, il n'était pas réellement inquiet pour lui, mais il était d'un genre curieux et se demandait quand même la raison de son embarras. Alois, voyant que Claude était un peu en ailleurs en profita pour lui murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille avec un air malicieux, ce qui surprit un peu le plus âgé mais accepta volontiers. Tous deux partirent finalement de la pièce, laissant les autres élèves dans leurs activités. Sebastian remarqua le soudain départ des deux compères et était plutôt content que le courant passe bien entre eux. Il semblerait que cette première approche soit une réussite et il espérait que ces deux puissent avoir une relation qui dure... C'était l'une des rares fois où il pensait au bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre, mais trouvant cela inutile de penser à ce genre de chose, il se leva et partit en direction de son foyer avec toutes ces questions qui lui trottaient en tête depuis un long moment.

Il arriva finalement à l'appartement et dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Ciel écroulé sur le canapé. Sebastian soupira de désespoir mais fut amusé par cette situation. Il avait envie de réveiller le jeune pour lui demander où il était parti et pourquoi il l'avait laissé seul, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce dernier. Le voir endormi n'était pas si rare, pourtant il était tellement magnifique, avec ces cheveux bleu cendre et son air si angélique. Sebastian sourit en voyant la scène et s'approcha du jeune toujours endormi. Il caressa doucement la joue de Ciel qui se réveilla doucement... Il ouvra difficilement les yeux, il se sentait plutôt mal, chose que remarqua immédiatement le plus âgé.

_ Sebas... Tian ?, appela Ciel en se relevant difficilement.

_ Pardon, je t'ai réveillé ?, demanda l'autre doucement afin de ne pas brusquer le garçon encore un peu endormi.

_ Non... Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Tout va bien ? Tu me semble un peu bizarre.

_ … Je suis juste... Fatigué et j'ai un mal de crâne atroce, finit par lâcher Ciel tout en se tenant la tête et en respirant lourdement.

_ Je vois, je vais t'apporter à manger un peu plus tard. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles dans ta chambre pour te reposer, tu veux des médicaments ?

_ N... Non... Ça va aller..., fit le malade tout en essayant de se mettre debout.

Mais dès qu'il força un peu, ses jambes lâchèrent et il allait tomber sur le parquet quand Sebastian le rattrapa à temps. Ciel se mit à rougir vivement et son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait peur que son maître ne s'en aperçoive. Finalement, Sebastian porta le comte qui était complètement gêné et bien qu'il refuse cette initiative, le ténébreux parvint à le convaincre. Il était à présent dans ses bras et pouvait sentir l'odeur de son maître tout en étant au chaud avec lui... Il sentait si bon, et sa chaleur était si réconfortante. Ciel était bien, il voulait que ce moment dure pour toujours, mais il se détacha de Sebastian quand ils arrivèrent au lit. Il posa délicatement son servant dans son lit et lui plaça les couvertures. Il sourit doucement et partit laissant enfin le jeune se reposer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il semblerait que le garçon aux cheveux cendrés soit affecté par quelque chose d'étrange et ceci dérangeait un peu Sebastian. Il voulait savoir ce qui lui est arrivé et comprendre pourquoi il était dans cet état. Ciel n'en pouvait plus, il avait surement trop forcé, _non_... _C'était autre chose_... Il avait déjà été comme ça avant. Est-ce que cela allait se reproduire ? Il commençait à avoir peur et il respirait de plus en plus mal. Son corps était lourd et il ressentait d'étranges douleurs au niveau de ses jambes et de son _œil droit_. Il avait comme des picotements mais cela lui faisait vraiment mal, il crut ressentir _les mêmes choses _qu'à **l'époque**... Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit avec pour dernière vision, _son plafond couvert de sang_.

_«... Et le __**malheur**__ se rapproche __de plus en plus__...»_


	13. Le passé m'a finalement rattrapé

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voila le chapitre 12 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire car on arrive à la partie de Ciel et donc vers la moitié de ma fic ! C'est donc bientôt la fin TT enfin bref ! C'est un chapitre où vous allez enfin découvrir le plus atroce des mystères de notre cher Ciel ! Par contre dans les prochains chapitres, Ciel va vraiment devenir OCC donc j'espère que cela ne vous dérangerait pas... ^^" Voila je vous laisse découvrir la suite =P

**poutchoupoune:** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^. J'ai vraiment fais une faute pareille ? O.O, je suis grave des fois XD, je vais la corriger quand j'ai le temps ! Merci encore d'être venu commenter ma fic =)

**Cielsweet and Sebastimes:** Mais tu vas arrêter de faire des sous-entendus spoils toi ? XD Je dec, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plu bien que tu l'ais eu avant tout le monde X) Encore des conseils et de ta correction, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est très courageux pour la fiancée de Sebastian de faire tout cela, mais tu le sauras peut-être pourquoi elle agit comme ça avec lui ! De toute façon, on va pas vraiment s'en plaindre puisqu'elle aide notre petit couple favoris ! J'avoue que ces deux-là sont quand même grave... Ne pas voir qu'ils sont jaloux ! XD Et en faire tout un pmat quand il le comprenne alors l'amour... ça va être la destruction du système solaire XD ! Bon le lemon, ben tu seras servie au prochains chapitres ! Mais je te laisserai découvrir dans lequel ! Encore merci pour tout ! =D

**ulqui's-girl: **Je suis désolée d'avoir posté ce chapitre avec autant de retard ! Mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ^^

**Chi-chan:** Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! Je comprends que Sayuri te perturbe ! Elle a un passé très noir en fait ! #SBARF# Ne dis pas plus ! Il est vrai que Ciel est étrange mais tu comprendras pourquoi !

**Twilight-and-BlackButler:** Heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^

**Bocchan-chan:** Nous voulons toutes un Sebastian ! XD J'avoue que 10 ans, il doit sûrement être très doué XD mais bon... Ciel semble très doué même pour notre professionnel ! Il a de l'avenir notre Ciel en fait... XD Une femme noir a osé te demander pourquoi tu t'habilles toujours en noir ? O.O XD C'est ma fois très étrange... Tu lui as répondu quoi ? "C'est pour faire parler les gens comme vous ?" XD Bon, bon... Elle est pas très logique la gentille dame mais on va laisser de côté ce sujet XD, Tu peux te plaindre SPB (j'étais ptdr ! XD) mais ils ne pourront rien faire puisque notre cher Sebastian est très coriace ! :p Eh oui, le Claudo revient ! (moi aussi je l'appelle comme ça XD et maintenant que je vois une araignée je lui dis oh Claude ! Vas te faire, y a pas le Bocchan ici ! XD) Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'à vraiment dis Alois ! Peut-être... En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec toi Sebastian est très accro à Bocchan ! Un fois qu'on l'a gouté on ne peut plus s'en passer XD Le pauvre... Mais merci de tes rewiews qui me font délirer !

Je remercie à ma petite Roro XD qui lie mes chapitres ! Je te remercie aussi pour corriger mes anciens chapitres ! Qui est donc comme ma deuxième beta ! X) Mais bien sûr,Cielsweet and Sebastimes est ma béta qui a le droit de connaitre mes futurs chapitres pour les corriger et m'aider ! XD Et je vous remercie à vous aussi pour lire ma fic ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XII:**_ Le passé m'a finalement rattrapé_

_« Je serais __**toujours**__ à __**tes côtés**__ quoi qu'il arrive__...»_

_"Ce rêve... Non, ce n'est pas le rêve que je fais habituellement... Alors qu'est-ce donc ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de nostalgie... ? J'ai l'impression de reconnaître ce lieu, ce sont... Mes ténèbres. Je commence à avoir peur, pourquoi ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ma tête se fait s lourde, et pourquoi est-ce que je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues ? Des... Larmes ? Pourquoi je pleure ? Je commence à marcher dans le noir sans but, je me sens comme vide, alors cela ne me dérangeait pas tellement... À chacun de mes pas, j'entends de l'eau, c'était étrange. Je suis complètement gelé et je n'arrive pas à trouver la sortie. Ayant plus qu'assez d'entendre ce bruit désagréable, je baisse mon regard, et là c'est le choc. Peu importe à quel point il fait noir, j'arrive à distinguer ce qu'il y a en dessous de mes pieds et à cette vue j'écarquille les yeux, du sang... Mes pieds sont recouverts de sang, je regarde mes mains, mes habits... Tout est teinté de sang. Mon cœur s'accélère et je perds de plus en plus mon sang froid. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, mon cœur tremble et je recommence à sentir des douleurs... __**Les douleurs de ce jour**__. Je n'en peux plus... Je touche mon oeil clos depuis __**cet événement**__, il me fait atrocement mal...Je m'écroule sur ce lac de sang, tellement la douleur se fait de plus en plus intense. Soudain, j'entends un rire... Un rire sinistre, puis deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que mes oreilles ne les perçoivent plus. Mon cœur bat encore plus rapidement et je commence à me relever pour courir, pour échapper à ces rires. Mais à peine me suis-je levé que je retombe dans le sang, une chose reteint ma jambe. Une main couverte de sang et de déchirure. Je tremble et j'essaie de libérer ma jambe, mais impossible, elle a beaucoup trop de force. Elle serre de plus en plus bien qu'elle est en train de se casser les os des doigts, elle continue, j'ai mal mais je n'arrive pas à me libérer. Les rires deviennent de plus en plus forts et je commence à voir une tête sortir du lac de sang. J'écarquille les yeux... Sa tête est couverte de blessures et de déchirures, elle n'a plus de yeux, on pouvait seulement voir une lumière rouge. Bien qu'il ne reste plus que ses orbites, des larmes de sang coulent à flot... Elle sourit, se réjouit de m'avoir attrapé, elle veut me voir souffrir et je suis complètement effrayé. Son sourire s'élargit et je peux l'entendre rire. À ce moment-là, j'entends des cris de terreur, je suis submergé par ma propre peur et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux... Cette femme continue à me serrer et elle me tire vers elle, je n'arrive plus à me débattre. Je sens ma mort arriver tandis que l'autre en est satisfaite. Soudain je suis pris par d'autre personnes dans le même état que cette jeune fille. Ils hurlent tout et cherche à me faire descendre dans le sang. Je sens la peur m'envahir et en regardant tous ces gens, j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient me dévorer et je hurle pour réclamer de l'aide. Au secours, j'ai mal, j'ai peur, j'ai froid... Que quelqu'un m'aide ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un ! Je vous en prie... Sebastian... Viens me sauver... Je t'en prie... Je baigne presque dans le sang et je revois pour la dernière fois ton image... Je ressens une vive douleur, mon ventre se fait transpercer par un bras, on commence à m'arracher mes autres membres. Je souffre, je hurle ! Sebastian... Sauve-moi ! Je t'en conjure !"_

_ CIEL !, hurla le ténébreux en essayant de réveiller le jeune qui avait fait un mauvais rêve.

_ Ah... Sebastian ?, dit Ciel en étant transpirant et en étant haletant.

_ Oui... C'est moi. Tu vas bien Ci-

Mais le désigné fut coupé quand le pauvre garçon se jeta dans ses bras. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit tout son corps tremblant sur lui... Il semblerait qu'il soit réellement effrayé.

_ Sebastian... Sebastian... Sebastian... !, fit Ciel tout en resserrant son étreinte.

_ Je suis là... Ciel... ! Alors calme-toi... Tout va bien... Je suis là..., réconforta le plus âgé en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui caressant les cheveux.

_ … Sebastian...

_ Ciel, montre-moi ton visage.

Le plus jeune obéit, Sebastian le fixa avec un air grave ce qui inquiéta le pauvre Ciel. Pourquoi lui demandait-t-il de montrer son visage et pourquoi avait-il cet air ? Mais pour l'instant, le garçon cherchait surtout à se calmer et bizarrement, il trouvait son maître beau avec ce regard. Il était tout simplement magnifique... Et en pensant à cela, son cœur battait à la chamade mais sa respiration redevenait normale.

_ Ne bouge pas. Je te promets je vais rien te faire, alors n'essaie pas de bouger.

_ … D'accord... Ciel ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que son maître disait cela ? De toute façon vu où il en est, autant obéir et puis... Il commençait à voir trouble et avait du mal à rester assis.

Sebastian se rapprocha doucement de Ciel. Le serviteur était surpris mais se laissait faire, il pouvait au moins admirer de plus près les traits de son camarade. Le plus âgé posa son front sur celui de son cadet. Il vérifia la température, il semblerait qu'il ait une assez forte fièvre... le brun pouvait aussi remarquer que la respiration de Ciel était saccadée. Apparemment, il était malade... Sebastian se retira sous le regard fatigué de son servant. Il va lui falloir pour l'instant du repos et il ne pourrait pas aller en cours... Cela déplaisait fort le maître, mais puisqu'il était malade mieux vaut ne pas le forcer.

_ Qu'est... Ce qui se... Passe ?, demanda faiblement Ciel, il était bien avec le front de son maître sur le sien... Cela lui faisait tellement de bien.

_ … Tu es malade _mon ange_. Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes aujourd'hui, je te prendrai les cours alors ne t'inquiète pas, fit Sebastian en changeant les draps et en le forçant à s'allonger... Après quelque minutes de silence, Ciel finit par lui obéir. Et l'autre apprêtait à partir.

_ … Sebastian …, fit l'enfant d'une voix presque inaudible.

_ Oui ?

Il était sur le seuil de la porte et se retourna pour le regarder. Il vit alors Ciel tendre simplement les bras avec un air désireux. Sebastian comprit tout de suite et ricana.

_ Je pensais pourtant que tu n'aimais pas que je te touche..., fit-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

_ … S... S'il … Te … Plaît... Sebas... Tian..., demanda difficilement Ciel en lui adressant un regard suppliant.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux pendant quelques secondes, mais se rapprocha rapidement de son cadet pour le serrer délicatement dans ses bras... Ciel était bien dans les bras de son jeune maître et toutes ses peurs s'évanouissaient dans sa chaleur. Ciel aimait ces moments-là... Le maître essaya de se contrôler, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de «sauter» sur Ciel, mais dans sa position, c'était assez tentant. Bien qu'il en eu envie, il resta immobile et réconforta le jeune. Il pouvait encore sentir les frêles bras de Ciel trembler, ce qui le dérangea un peu... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était agité à ce point-là ? Que pouvait-il bien rêver pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ? Sebastian avait beau réfléchir, il n'avait aucune réponse, il n'y avait que le concerné qui soit capable de lui répondre. Finalement, il se retira des bras de Ciel, il allait être en retard, mais il le vit encore tourmenté. Sebastian lui donna un chaste baisé sur le front, ce qui le détendit un peu, et lui souhaita un bon repos avant de partir. Dès qu'il vit son maître partir, Ciel se mit à frémir et à avoir peur, il ressentit encore les même angoisse que ce _jour_. Il ne pouvait pas se reposer, pas avec en tête ce satané cauchemar. Soudain, il sentit une vive douleur dans son œil droit, une douleur qui lui était insupportable. Il mit sa main sur son cache-œil mais rien à faire, il avait toujours mal, cette douleur... _Celle de cette époque_, il n'en pouvait plus. Le comte avait compris que ça allait recommencer, cette souffrance en était la preuve. Au bout de quelques minutes insupportables qui lui paraissaient être des heures, Il regarda autour de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et grinça des dents, c'était sa chambre, oui, c'était bien elle... Mais le garçon vit que toute la salle était couverte de sang, un sang rouge si vif comme si elle venait d'être faite et puis il y avait du sang plus sombre. Les mêmes tâches de sang **qu'à l'époque**. A cette idée, il suffoqua et était sur le point de vomir quand il sentit quelque chose derrière lui, il sentit des mains sur son visage. Des mains qui n'avaient pratiquement plus de peau, elles avaient des doigts si pointus qu'ils pourraient griffer le visage de Ciel. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement et avait peur, extrêmement peur, mais il eut le courage de se retourner. Ciel vit alors les mêmes personnes de son rêve et même la jeune femme qui lui avait attrapé la jambe. Pris par la peur, il bascula hors du lit et commença à perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Ces _mort-vivants _sortent du mur et hurlent jusqu'à s'en crever les tympans, ils s'approchent de Ciel qui commençait à sentir les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il put voir alors que la chambre commençait de plus en plus sombre et à ressembler à sa **cellule**. Arrivant à se contrôler encore un peu, il courut vers la sortie, mais la porte était verrouillée. Pourquoi ? Il avait beau forcé, il n'arrivait pas à s'enfuir, quand il sentit un souffle sur sa gorge, Ciel se retourna et vit le visage, non le squelette de la femme couverte de sang et de sévères blessures sur la plupart des parties de son visage. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant la crainte du garçon tandis que ce dernier sentit sa fin approcher. Sa bouche noire s'ouvrit et cria avec une voix aigüe et pleine de joie : "Ciel... Nous allons te TUER ! ~ Hihihi … ". Le susnommé, effrayé, sentit une vive douleur au niveau du ventre et crut être en train de s'étouffer. La femme était en train de l'étrangler et un homme venait de lui transpercer le ventre avec son bras. Il entendit les rires et les craquements des os de ces personnes mais ne pouvait rien faire. Ayant perdu finalement tout contrôle de lui-même, **Ciel hurla de terreur et tous ces gens sautèrent sur lui tandis que les ténèbres envahissaient la pièce.**

* * *

Les cours étaient finalement terminés et Sebastian pressa le pas pour rentrer dans l'appartement. Il avait peur que la fièvre de Ciel ne se soit aggravée ou qu'il ait encore fait quelque chose d'impossible dans son état. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, mais pourquoi ? Sebastian avait une boule dans le ventre et commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, quand il avait ce genre de pressentiment cela n'était pas bon signe et cela s'est toujours avéré juste. Plus il s'approcha de l'appartement, et plus il se sentait mal, qu'allait-il se passer ? Et si Ciel avait eu un accident ? Comment allait-il faire ? Sans lui, il se sentirait trop démuni. Non, il ne pourrait jamais retourner à sa vie d'avant. Alors Sebastian fonça dans les couloirs et arriva dans l'appartement dans un grand fracas. Il jeta son sac et se précipita vers la chambre de son amant, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de taper, entra précipitamment et se figea en voyant la scène devant lui. Ciel... Écroulé sur le sol, tremblotant et gémissant de douleur. Il vit que le garçon avait quelques blessures et que la salle était complètement en désordre. Le ténébreux se demandait ce qui s'était passé mais n'y réfléchissant guère longtemps, Il se dirigea rapidement vers Ciel inconscient et l'appela.

_ Ciel... Ciel !..., s'écria Sebastian essoufflé et complètement inquiet vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il respirait irrégulièrement et transpirait beaucoup.

_ Hn... Ah... N-non...

Ciel délirait encore et n'entendait pas la voix de son maître. Il semblerait qu'il cauchemarde...

_ CIEL !

_ Ah ! Arrêtez !

_ … Sebastian ouvrit grand les yeux, pourquoi Ciel avait dit une telle chose ?

_ S... S-S-Sebastian... ?, appela Ciel à bout de souffle.

_ Oui... Tout va bien ?, fit l'autre en tenant le jeune pour le calmer.

_ Han... Je… Crois..., répondit doucement Ciel même s'il avait du mal à respirer. Il se blottit encore plus dans les bras de son maître.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te recoucher... Ciel... ?

Sebastian le trouvait déjà endormi. Il soupira longuement mais voyant que le jeune est plus calme, il se sentit plus tranquille. Il mit sa main sur le front et sentit que Ciel était encore brûlant, il décida alors d'amener le jeune dans sa chambre, étant donné l'état dans la chambre où ils étaient il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et resterait au chevet du jeune. Durant tout ce temps où Ciel dormait, Sebastian réfléchissait à un moyen de le faire parler, ceci devenait vraiment inquiétant que ce soit pour lui pour Ciel. Sebastian réfléchissait tout en admirant les traits détendus de son jeune servant, il était vraiment mignon à dormir ainsi dans ses bras et en plus il ne cessait de se blottir encore plus contre le torse chaud de son maître. Il avait tout d'un petit chat. A cette idée, Sebastian sourit avec tendresse.

* * *

Ciel se réveilla difficilement et se sentait très mal. Il avait la tête lourde et ressentait de vives douleurs dans tout son corps, là où _ils_ avaient touché. Il se rappelait de tout et ressentait encore toute les sensations qu'il avait eues plus tôt. Le corps de Ciel se remit à trembler et son cœur battait plus vite. Il essaya de se calmer, doucement mais sûrement. Après avoir rouvert les yeux, il vit le plafond couvert de sang et il pouvait entendre des cris aigus, tout bourdonnait dans sa tête et Ciel recommençait à devenir anxieux... _Ils_ allaient revenir et recommencer cette **torture**. Ciel grinça des dents et s'apprêtait à se relever pour échapper à ces _choses_, quand il vit une serviette trempée. Elle fut déposée délicatement sur son front et cela lui faisait grandement du bien, elle était froide et cela apaisait sa tête. Dès que Sebastian posa la serviette, il constata que le jeune garçon s'était réveillé. Il sourit alors de soulagement, et lui parla doucement.

_ Excuse-moi... Je t'ai réveillé ?

_ … N-non... Ciel regarda autour de lui, il ne voyait plus rien et n'entendait plus rien.

_ Tu te sens comment ?

_ Hum... Mal..., fit le plus jeune tout en se relevant et en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle lui faisait atrocement mal mais le reste de son corps aussi

_ Je vois... Tu ne devrais pas forcer...

_ C'est bon... J'ai juste envie de m'assoir.

_ … Sebastian.

Ciel fixait tristement son amant. Il semblait vraiment mal, mais on dirait qu'il n'avait rien à dire aussi.

_ … Quoi ? Le jeune remarqua le regard plus qu'insistant du brun.

_ … Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ?

_ Tout... à l'heure ?

_ Oui. Tu étais dans un piteux et étais complètement écroulé sur le sol. Je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi...

_ … Cela ne te regarde pas..., finit-il par dire avec un soupçon de regret.

_ Très bien, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler...

Sebastian se releva et commençait à sortir de la salle.

Ciel le vit s'en aller et recommençait à revoir les tâches de sang autour de lui. Sa tête se brouilla et il ressentait la peur, sa respiration devenait lourde et saccadait. Il put entendre des petits rires et commençait à s'affoler. Ciel chercha à se sauver, à s'échapper quand il vit que son maître était encore présent dans la salle. Il s'empressa d'attraper son bras et de lui supplier de rester avec lui...

_ Non ! Non ! NON ! Sebastian ! Je t'en prie ! Reste avec moi !, s'écria Ciel en resserrant encore plus son étreinte sur le bras.

_ Ciel ?..., fut tout ce que put dire Sebastian surpris par une telle réaction venant de son amour.

_ Je t'en supplie, reste auprès de moi ! J'ai... _J'ai peur, je ne veux plus revivre ça _! Reste avec moi …

_ C-Calme toi Ciel, je... Ne vais pas m'en aller, répondit Sebastian. Il encra son regard dans l'œil bleu effrayé de l'enfant.

_ Sebastian ! Reste... Je t'en conjure..., demanda Ciel en sentant ses yeux piquer, il était sur le point de pleurer et n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer.

_ Je suis là... Et je resterai auprès de toi pour _toujours_ Ciel... Alors calme-toi. Sebastian le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer et obtint l'effet escompté pendant un moment.

Mais dès que Ciel ne vit plus le visage de Sebastian, il pouvait revoir la salle couverte de sang. Et bientôt, une tête commençait à surgir lentement de ce lac rouge. Ciel écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut la personne sortant de ce flot de sang, encore cette femme, et toujours avec ce sourire. Il se figea et commençait à être apeuré, allait-il devoir ressentir encore toute la terreur et douleur existante sur cette Terre ? Sa respiration redevenait de plus en plus instable et le ténébreux pouvait sentir Ciel complètement crispé et tremblant dans ses bras. Il releva sa tête pour le trouver figé et effrayé en fixant quelque chose devant la porte et dès qu'il se retourna, il ne vit rien. Mais pourtant, Ciel voyait bien quelque chose, Sebastian pouvait en être sûr, mais que pouvait-il voir ? Et pourquoi Ciel était aussi effrayé ? Il commença à l'appeler mais aucune réponse, il vit Ciel élargir encore plus les yeux et commençait à légèrement reculer, Sebastian fronça les sourcils et se mit devant le champ de vision de son servant. Ciel réagit tout de suite et soupira légèrement de soulagement, alors que le maître devenait de plus en plus anxieux et ne comprenait rien à l'état du jeune.

_ Ciel... Ça va ?, demanda le plus âgé avec un regard inquiet.

_ … O-Oui..., fit Ciel toujours en panique.

_ Tu as vu quelque chose ?

_ Heu... Plus ou moins. Mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi te voir.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose d'horrible ?

_ O-Oui... Alors s'il te plait, reste toujours devant moi quoi qu'il arrive...

_ … Très bien...

_ … Merci..., finit par dire Ciel bien qu'il soit encore un peu essoufflé.

_ Qu'as-tu vu ?, questionna Sebastian, tout en faisant bien attention à être en face de Ciel.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas le comprendre...

_ Dis le toujours, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider...

_ Je ne... Veux pas t'impliquer là-dedans...

_ Ciel... Dis le moi, je veux t'aider...

_ Non... Je ne veux pas...

_ Est-ce que cela a un quelque conque rapport avec la chose que tu avais vu la dernière fois... ?

_ … ?

Ciel ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Sebastian, ou plutôt ne s'en rappelait pas.

_ Pendant la soirée, après que tu m'ais vu discuter avec Ayumi...

_ Ah... Heu... Oui...

_ Et tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus ?, insista Sebastian avec un air inquiet.

_ N-Non... Je ne peux pas..., répondit Ciel avec un air désespéré. Il ne voulait plus ressentir le fardeau d'avoir encore été la cause d'un malheur.

_ Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler alors je n'insisterai pas plus...

_ Merci...

_ …

_ … ?

Ciel recommençait à avoir mal à son œil mais ne fit rien pour ne pas inquiéter davantage son ami. Ayant trop peur du regard de Sebastian durant la conversation, il avait détourné les yeux.

-Au fait... Vous avez fait quoi en cours ?, s'enquit-il en essayant de changer de sujet.

_ …

_ … ? Tu pourrais me répondre...

_ …

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sebastian ?

Ciel posa enfin son regard sur celui de Sebastian et ne comprit rien à la situation. Son maître était en train de le regarder avec un air... Surpris ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ … Ciel..., souffla Sebastian avec un air complètement choqué. Ce qu'il voyait était vraiment étrange et assez... Choquant.

_ Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? Ciel commençait à devenir de plus en plus anxieux, pourquoi était-il ainsi ?

_ Tu...

_ Je ?

_ T-Tu…

_ Je quoi à la fin ?

_ Tu... Saignes...

_ … Hein ... ?

_ Tu saignes à ton œil droit..., répondit finalement le jeune homme en pointant son œil du doigt.

_ Que... ?

Ciel toucha sa joue et en effet, il y avait quelque chose d'humide et de chaud. Mais il ne l'avait pas senti. Quand Ciel retira sa main pour voir la substance, il vit un liquide rouge, aussi rouge que ceux de Sebastian, c'était du sang, et il venait d'en pleurer... L'autre œil s'agrandit d'effarement.

_ Tu ne souffres pas Ciel ?, fit le brun en examinant de plus près l'organe clos.

_ Si... Je souffre un peu de cette œil mais cela n'est pas normal qu'il larmoie de... Sang...

_ Laisse-moi voir, ça peut être grave. Tout en disant cela, Sebastian commença à défaire la cache-œil souillé.

_ Non ! C'est bon, c'est rien de grave !, rétorqua rapidement Ciel en essayant de l'arrêter.

_ Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et laisse-moi voir ça tout de suite !

_ Non, je t'ai dit ! Tout va bien ça me fait presque plus rien !

_ Ciel, ça suffit, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi alors je veux voir ça immédiatement ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me caches et souffres tout seul ! Sinon... Tu me blesseras encore plus que je ne le suis déjà..., finit par admettre le maître avec un air sérieux.

_ …

Ciel ne sut quoi répondre quand il entendit toutes ces paroles, il était touché d'entendre cela et son cœur battait à la chamade.

Les révélations de Sebastian le bouleversaient tandis que l'autre en profita pour retirer le fameux bout de tissu. Il fut stupéfiait en voyant l'œil qui continuait toujours à pleurer du sang. Ciel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et quand il remarqua que son champ de vison s'était élargi, il tenta en vain de cacher son _maudit_ œil avec sa main. Mais il comprit rapidement que cela ne servait à rien vu la réaction de Sebastian, il avait l'air complètement choqué et effrayé par sa découverte, Ciel ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents et d'être énervé. Le jeune homme avait finalement réussi à découvrir la chose la plus horrible de sa vie et ceci n'allait que le rendre encore plus distant de lui qu'il ne l'était déjà... Le cœur du comte se tiraillait de douleur à cause de cette idée et était en proie au désespoir tandis que Sebastian était encore sous le choc et ne s'attendait surtout pas à voir une telle... _Chose_... Il semblerait qu'il ait fait une _effroyable découverte_ et que Ciel allait devoir s'expliquer s'il ne veut pas que son maître le rejette.

_"...Même si tu __**voyais**__** les pires**__ horreurs__ que j'ai __**pu connaître**__... ?"_


	14. Tu es le seul à qui je dirai mon secret

Et voila le chapitre 13 ! Le chapitre du malheur XD, je sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour que ça tombe pile poile sur le malheur de Ciel ! XD Bon en tout cas, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécié et je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous vont être heureuse de la fin, par contre je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai essayé de réduire mes texte, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même... X3

**Bocchan-chan:** Oui je confirme, Ciel est vraiment têtu quand il veut... Et s'il désire vraiment de l'aide de la part de Sebastian, il devrait arrêter d'agir ainsi ! XD Mais nous connaissons tous ce Bocchan et il n'est pas près de changer ! Et tu as aussi raison, Sebastian a un certain effet sur Ciel mais tu verras tout ça un peu plus tard ^^

**cielxsebastian:** Pourquoi est-ce que je chercherai à te tuer voyons ? XD Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Le bocchan ira mieux ! enfin j'espère... XD En tout cas, ce chapitre va surement te plaire comme à Sabrina-chan ! XD

**poutchoupoune:** Voila la suite ! XD J'espère que t'as pas attendu trop longtemps... J'espère qu'elle te plaira en tout cas =D

**f:** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite sera à ton gout ^^

**toroko-sama:** Eh bien... XD Tu verras ce qu'à vu notre cher Sebastian ! Et je ne pense pas que Ciel fasse des rêves érotiques quand même... XD Si ?

**Cielsweet Le Sucre: **Ah la la... Suis-je donc si horrible que ça ? Ne ressemblerai-je pas un peu à ta chère Lizzy ? XD Bon, je sais c'est horrible ce que je lui fais subir, mais c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron ! Je ne fais que l'endurcir notre Ciel XD ! C'est drôle que tu es compris ma perspective ! XD On voit que l'Homme devient fou si facilement... C'est si pathétique XD, bon j'espère que cette suite t'auras plu ^^

**Chia-chan:** Tu verras ce qu'il a vu ma chère ! XD J'ai un peu tardé pour la passé des jeunes XD mais après la partie de Ciel, on passe à celle de Sebastian ! Donc j'espère que cela te plaira ^^

**ulqui's-girl:** Tu le sauras si Sebastian le rejette ou non ~!

Merci pour tout vos rewiews qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! C'est tellement touchant pour moi T.T ! Cela change mon humeur constamment ! Je vous adore à tous ! Encore merci ! Et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XIII:**_ Tu es le seul à qui je dirai mon pire secret_

_"J'ai l'impression de __**disparaître**__ dans __ma propre douleur__..."_

Ciel était à présent dans une impasse... Son maître avait vu ce satané œil et il ne pouvait plus échapper à la réalité, non il ne pourrait plus échapper à son passé. Il était évident que le brun allait lui poser des questions à ce sujet, _plus que délicat_, et qu'il allait sûrement le rejeter s'il connaissait la vérité. Mais si Ciel essayait de lui mentir ou de détourner le sujet, Sebastian en sera plus que vexé et il allait sans doute l'abandonner dans sa propre crainte. Ciel avait beau retourner ses méninges, il ne voyait aucune solution qui soit adaptée à cette situation. Si seulement il était comme tout le monde... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit une exception ? Le ténébreux était encore un peu choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir... La conjonctive bulbaire du jeune garçon n'était pas blanche mais noire, aussi noire que les ténèbres et son iris n'était pas d'un beau bleu pur, mais d'un rouge encore plus profond et vif que les siens. Et tout cela était baigné dans du sang, c'était très surprenant à voir... Il avait l'impression de voir d'un côté l'enfer et de l'autre côté le paradis. Il y avait un si grand contraste entre ces deux yeux, et ceci n'en était que plus intéressant. Sebastian s'attendait à tout mais pas à ce genre de chose. Il sortit de sa transe quand il entendit Ciel grincer des dents et respirer bruyamment. Il pouvait voir que le petit comte était irrité par son acte et qu'il tentait en vain de cacher son œil _maudit_ avec sa main couverte de sang maintenant. Il ne dit rien rendant Ciel encore plus mal à l'aise. Est-ce que ses soupçons étaient finalement fondés ? Il fronça encore plus des sourcils alors que son œil se faisait de plus en plus douloureux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il baisse sa garde à un moment pareil ? Le jeune garçon fixa finalement le plus âgé, par peur de revoir encore toutes ces _horreurs_, mais il fut rapidement surpris de voir un regard plein d'inquiétude et de remords. Ciel ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, il pensait plutôt qu'il allait être rejeté, mais bien au contraire son maître était encore plus inquiet et semblait regretter d'avoir fait un tel acte.

_ Excuse-moi de t'avoir obligé à retirer ton cache-œil sans ton autorisation, s'excusa sincèrement le brun avec une mine désolée.

_ …, Ciel ne sut quoi répondre tellement il était surpris par la réaction soudaine du plus âgé.

_ … Il est évident que je n'aurais pas dû réagir d'une manière aussi impulsive. J'espère que tu n'es pas vexé par mon acte...

L'interlocuteur éclata de rire en entendant des répliques aussi idiotes. Qui aurait cru que son maître se souciait de son bien-être et aurait des regrets ? Il rigola jusqu'à presque en pleurer tellement c'était amusant pour lui... Et dire que Sebastian ne se moquait pas de lui, il était vraiment sincère ! Ciel riait encore plus qu'il ne put en revoyant le visage plus que comique du ténébreux. Il était certes en tort, mais Ciel ne pensait pas qu'il allait s'excuser. Sebastian ne comprenait rien à la situation. Il n'y avait rien d'hilarant dans ses propos à part le fait qu'il soit vraiment désolé, cela était certainement drôle mais pas à ce point-là quand même... Il sentit alors un malaise s'installer en lui, en fait cela ne lui ressemblait pas de faire des excuses et surtout pour des choses de ce genre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser. Il avait peur d'avoir blessé son amant, mais puisqu'il rigole, cela veut dire qu'il ne lui en veut pas et ceci lui faisait plaisir. Cela doit bien être la première fois qu'il le voit s'amuser à ce point-là et à ses yeux, le jeune Ciel était tout simplement magnifique avec ce large sourire... Finalement Ciel se calma et reprit un regard froid et haineux envers son camarade.

_ Tu te fous de moi là ? Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour ce genre de futilité ? Dis plutôt que tu es curieux de savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon œil !, rétorqua-t-il sèchement en lançant la couverture au sol.

_ … Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je ne t'oblige-, mais le ténébreux fut coupé par le rire du garçonnet qui s'éleva rapidement.

_ Ah ah ah ! Tu ne m'obligeras pas ? C'est la meilleure ! Mais de toute façon, il est déjà trop tard alors dis-moi la vérité sombre imbécile ! Tu veux connaître mon passé, _mes peurs, mes douleurs..._ ou tu ne veux rien entendre et faire la tête de mule ?

_ … Le concerné n'osait répondre, il ne voulait pas offenser son servant bien qu'il voulait connaître son passé, mais est-ce que cela fera vraiment du bien à Ciel s'il en parlait ?

_ Je te préviens il est fort probable que tu me rejettes après avoir entendu mon histoire... Tu n'auras plus aucune chance de retourner en arrière alors réfléchis bien..., ajouta le jeune comte avec un air très sérieux mais mélancolique.

_ … Je..., Sebastian hésitait encore, il ne savait pas s'il allait réellement faire le bon choix. S'il disait oui, cela blessera sûrement le petit garçon mais s'il disait non, il ne pourra jamais en apprendre plus...

_ Sache que je ne te force pas à vouloir m'écouter... En fait, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien.

_ … Je ne veux plus..., fit Sebastian en baissant sa tête.

_ … Oui tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu n'insistes pas plus !, répondit le garçon avec un rire assez triste.

_ Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire de telles âneries ! Alors raconte-moi ce que je veux entendre Ciel !, rétorqua aussitôt le plus âgé avec un regard brûlant qui donna des frissons au plus jeune.

_ Mais je croyais..., dit le concerné complètement surpris par cette réaction.

_ Tu ne m'as simplement pas laissé terminer ma phrase ! Alors maintenant réponds moi !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu-cendré écarquilla les yeux, pourquoi son maître tenait-il tellement à savoir ? Ceci amusa encore plus Ciel qui se trouva... Ridicule, comme quoi il connaissait vraiment mal son maître des fois.

_ … Très bien, Tu es le seul à qui je dirai mon pire secret.

_ Merci Ciel.

_"Je devais avoir seulement cinq ou six ans à cette époque. Oui, cela devait être quelque chose comme ça, en tout cas mon __**pire cauchemar**__ a débuté lorsque j'étais __**très**__ jeune. Un jour, on a reçu une visite soudaine au manoir, oui, une personne très étrange mais qui semblait malgré tout chaleureux. Après une présentation brève, il nous expliqua qu'il était un scientifique et faisait en ce moment des recherches. Mon père refusa tout de suite de les financer. L'homme sourit et répondit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'argent mais de moi... Quand nous avions entendu cela, nous écarquillons des yeux et ma mère me prit dans ses bras, je pouvais ressentir sa peur et son angoisse à travers ses bras. Mon père s'y opposa formellement tandis que l'homme insistait toujours, je ne savais quoi dire alors je me suis caché derrière la robe de ma mère. À ce moment-là, j'étais si faible et innocent... Finalement, le docteur partit voyant que mon père ne voulait rien entendre de sa part et ceci nous rassura de le voir partir. __**Trop rapidement d'ailleurs**__. La nuit tomba finalement et je dormais comme tout enfant à cette heure-là, je sentis soudainement une main se poser violemment sur ma bouche avec un mouchoir. Je tente de me débattre et à appeler de l'aide, mais étant donné que le mouchoir était imprégné d'un produit soporifique, je me suis finalement endormi dans les bras de mon agresseur._

_Je me réveillai très difficilement et vit que j'étais dans une chambre entièrement blanche, __**affreusement imaculée**__. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien, un lit, une table, une porte en fer et une fenêtre avec des barreaux laissant ainsi le soleil pénétrer dans la salle. Je sentis une odeur âcre qui me donnait la nausée bien que l'anxiété stimulait mon corps, j'avais peur mais pas assez pour me jeter sur la porte et appeler de l'aide, je savais déjà qu'il était trop tard et que cela ne servait à rien de perdre son sang-froid. Je fixais plusieurs endroits qui seraient capable de me laisser m'échapper mais rien, je n'y parvenais pas. Soudain, j'entendis la lourde porte grincer, je me retournai rapidement pour faire face au nouveau venu et là mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était le jeune docteur qui prétendait avoir besoin de moi, il avait un sourire narquois et les yeux remplis de passion, ce qui m'effraya encore plus. Je le vois se rapprocher de moi et je suis pris d'une paralysie alors qu'il continuait toujours à s'approcher dangereusement de moi. J'avais le vertige et m'évanouis finalement. _

_J'avais froid et je ressentais des choses étranges comme si mes membres étaient engourdis. Je me réveillai et fus rapidement ébloui par de vives lumières blanches, mon corps était attaché sur une table et je pouvais voir des personnes autour de moi. C'était ainsi que je conclus que j'e me trouvais dans une salle d'opération. Je fus pris par la peur et essayait de me débattre désespérément mais rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher, et je commençais à voir des mains armées de lames et d'autres outils chirurgicaux. Je hurlai lorsque je ressentis une forte douleur dans l'abdomen et le sang couler le long de mon corps. J'avais beau hurler, crier et pleurer, personne ne voulait arrêter cette atroce douleur. J'étais en train de mourir et ceci les amusait beaucoup. Je n'en pouvais plus ; je ressentais tellement de souffrance dans la plupart de mon corps et je pouvais voir ma propre vie défiler devant mes yeux. Ils arrêtèrent finalement quand je m'évanouis avec l'horrible douleur dans mon cœur et les yeux remplis de larmes. Cela durait pendant plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, ces ordures n'avaient pas cessé de m'opérer et ils se délectaient d'entendre mes cris. Et dire qu'ils croyaient faire tout ça pour le bien de la science, tu parles ! Ils faisaient seulement tout ça pour s'amuser et se défouler sur des victimes comme moi. Je pouvais tout entendre durant ma séquestration, les cris d'autres enfants et d'autres femmes ; tout cela était horrible, je pouvais sentir mes larmes couler quand je les entendais se déchirer sous ces affreuses personnes. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Mais pourtant cela ne s'arrêtait pas, il durait perpétuellement et pendant des mois et pendant des années. Tu m'avais demandé d'où provient ma marque, encore d'une torture, sauf que bien avant qu'ils me re-torturent, j'avais presque réussi de m'enfuir...Malheureusement, ils m'avaient rattrapé et avaient donc décidé de me punir ; j'ai été marqué par du fer rouge, brûlant, la douleur fut si intense que j'ai cru mourir sur le coup. Cette brulure me tourmentait tellement. J'aurais voulu mourir au lieu de continuer à vivre et de souffrir éternellement, mais plus rien n'y personne ne m'entendait. La marque s'est finalement incrustée en moi bien qu'elle n'arrêtait de se rouvrir avec toutes les autres tortures que je recevais chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute. Ensuite, ils avaient réussi à m'arracher mon œil pour le remplacer par cette horreur, j'avais beau souffrir et hurler, rien ne s'arrêtait, ils voulaient simplement voir les effets de cet œil et m'ont fait passer tout sortes de tests plus douloureux les uns que les autres... Mais ils furent rapidement déçu de mes résultats et m'avaient encore plus torturé. Je ne supportais plus tout cela, mon œil me faisait atrocement mal et j'avais peur... Les jours venaient et je ne suis plus moi-même, je ne souffre plus physiquement mais psychologiquement aussi car ce qui m'avait le plus blessé, c'étaient les souffrances mentales. Je n'en pouvais plus, tous ces cris, ces appels, ses rires, tout... Tout était si douloureux et si inquiétant, nous avions tous besoins d'aide et de chaleur pourtant personne nous écoutaient. Tu sais, je ne comptais plus les jours, j'avais déjà perdu mes espoirs et je n'espérais même plus que mes parents viennent me sauver. Un jour il y avait une femme, oui une gentille jeune femme qui me réconfortait beaucoup. Elle m'avait tellement soutenu et un jour, elle essaya de m'aider à m'en sortir... Pourquoi ? Elle m'avait dit que c'était parce que j'étais trop jeune pour mourir et qu'il fallait que je vive ma vie à fond. Alors, elle m'avait aidé mais malheureusement pour nous, ils avaient fini par me rattraper et pour me punir, ils décidèrent de tuer cette femme. Ils l'avaient torturé devant mes propres yeux, c'était si horrible, j'entendais ses cris stridents et pouvaient voir ses larmes de douleur et de regret. Au moment où elle allait me dire quelque chose dans un dernier regard de haine, sa tête fut complètement aplatie par un bloc de métal. Je croyais que j'allais vomir, tous ces organes cérébrales avaient giclé et le sang était présent dans toute la salle, je n'en pouvais plus, je m'étais effondré. Je suis la cause de sa mort et je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner Sebastian... La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit était de vomir et de me suicider. Mais pourtant, je ne pouvais pas le faire, je n'avais pas la force et le courage nécessaire pour commettre un tel acte, je continuais à espérer de vivre, je voulais revoir ma famille et découvrir encore toutes les choses merveilleuses de ce monde, je voulais encore espérer malgré ce froid et cette peur. Les jours continuaient et ma torture continuait sans cesse et devenait de plus en plus intense, puis un jour j'avais rencontré un petit garçon, il devait avoir le même âge que moi et était pratiquement dans le même état que moi, un peu moins pire, on avait discuté et on s'entendait bien. Puis soudain, la nuit, il m'aida à s'évader; il avait réussi à obtenir les clefs de nos portes et était venu me secourir, on avait couru jusqu'à la sortie, une grande porte blindée. On arrivait finalement à ouvrir tous les verrous de cette satanée porte, et quand nous sortons finalement je sentis enfin de l'air frais, plus cette sale odeur de sang et de moisi. Nous courions quand j'entendis un coup de feu, un bruit sourd et un cri. Je me retournai et le voyait grièvement blessé à l'épaule. On entendait la voix de ces psychopathes, et il me dit de m'enfuir... Je voyais tout ce sang couler mais pourtant il avait encore la foi de m'aider, je refusai et essayais de le porter mais étant trop faible, je ne fis que m'écrouler sous son poids. Il me hurla et me dit de m'enfuir tandis que lui retiendrait ces "scientifiques". Je reteins mes larmes et m'enfuis comme un lâche le laissant derrière, avec ces horreurs. Je l'entendis hurler et pleurer, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas, je continuais avec ma douleur et mes larmes aux yeux._

_J'arrivais finalement chez moi dans un état tel qu'on pourrait me confondre pour un mort-vivant et mes parents m'accueillirent avec joie et inquiétude. Ils remarquèrent mon étrange comportement et cherchaient à connaître la raison de mon enlèvement brutal, mais je ne dis rien et ne ressentis plus rien. J'avais besoin de réconfort et de repos à cause de mes douleurs qui m'avaient meurtris. Je souffre encore aujourd'hui et sens mes blessures se rouvrir. Sebastian, si tu savais à quel point j'avais mal et comme j'en souffre encore aujourd'hui... S'ils sont morts, c'est à cause de moi..."_

Tandis que Ciel racontait sa douloureuse histoire, Sebastian écoutait attentivement le passé de son camarade. Il voyait que son servant était sur le point de craquer et ceci l'attristait au plus haut point, mais il ne fit rien pour ne pas le déranger et lui laisser se soulager. Le jeune narrateur riait mélancoliquement et se sentait si lourd, il savait que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. **C'était trop difficile à présent**. Voyant que le jeune garçon avait fini de parler et qu'il commençait à ressentir tout le fardeau de son passé, le maître le prit dans ses bras. Dès que le garçonnet ressentit de la tendresse, tout fini par s'écouler, il pleura à chaudes larmes et répondit à l'étreinte du brun. Il avait finalement craqué et ceci ne réconforta guère le plus âgé. Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était de sa faute, personne n'aurait voulu subir tout cela. Sebastian comprit à présent pourquoi Ciel était si froid lors de leur première rencontre et il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte. Le pauvre enfant continuait toujours à pleurer dans les bras du ténébreux, alors qu'il ressentait tout le poids de son destin. Pourtant, il se sentit plus léger et confiant après s'être finalement confié. Un secret qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à qui que ce soit, pas même à ses parents. Il se sentait mieux mais le poids de son passé avait fini par le submerger malgré les bras protecteurs de son maître.

_ S-S-Sebas... Tian... ! Je n'en... peux plus..., suffoqua le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendre. Il avait finalement craqué.

_ Chut... Je suis là Ciel, alors oublie tout à présent, répondit tendrement le brun en le serrant encore plus fort.

_ Sebastian... Aide-moi ! Je... Ne... Veux plus souffrir comme ça !..., fit Ciel en montrant son visage à son maître.

_ Ciel... Arrête de penser à tout cela.

_ Sebas... Tian ! Je ne veux plus... Je n'en peux plus... Ces cris, toute cette douleur !..., le jeune prit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer abondamment.

_ Ciel arrête !, le brun secoua légèrement le jeune pour le faire ressaisir.

_ Je ne veux plus tout cela !

_ CIEL ! S'écria le ténébreux en forçant son cadet à le regarder.

_ Sebastian..., soupira désespérément Ciel tout en pleurant. Sebastian pouvait voir le côté droit était complètement trempé de sang tandis que l'autre côté était trempé de larmes salées.

_ Je ne laisserai personne te toucher... Je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive Ciel, alors arrête de pleurer je t'en prie.

_ Tu mens... Tu vas m'abandonner... Comme mes parents, au moment où il dit ces phrases les larmes du fragile garçon redoublèrent, rendant le brun encore plus triste.

_ Ciel... Je t'assure que je ne vais jamais t'abandonner quoi qu'il arrive alors s'il te plaît, cesse de dire tout cela..., l'aîné balaya les larmes d'un doigt rapide mais doux.

_ Ne m'abandonne pas Sebastian... Ne me laisse pas souffrir... Je n'en peux plus !

_ … Yes, My Lord.

Et alors que Ciel allait encore protester et crier son désespoir et son malheur, Sebastian caressa délicatement les joues baignées de larmes du jeune et approcha doucement son visage près du sien. Ciel ne vit pas encore l'action à cause de ses larmes mais prévoyait déjà les actions de son maître. Il se laissa faire puisque son cœur était encore trop fragile et désespéré. Le brun s'approcha doucement du jeune qui continuait toujours de pleurer et finit finalement par prendre possession des lèvres du jeune garçon sans aucun obstacle.

_«... Mais je serai __**toujours là**__ pour __te retrouver et te soutenir__.»_


	15. La tristesse hante le bonheur

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici donc le chapitre 14 de cette fic et bizarrement j'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus publié vu que "Who are you for me ?" est en cours et qui a l'air beaucoup plus... Actif ? XD mais bon j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire car il y a un lemon ! XD bon bon... Je vous préviens, il se peut que vous soyez assez surpris, mais bon... Voila XD, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =D

**Twilight-and-BlackButler:** Je suis que cette fic te plaise ^^. J'avoue que moi aussi j'adore les faire se chamailler, c'est vraiment drôle XD ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ^^

**bissenshi:** Je suis déjà quelqu'un de tordu et d'à l'envers XD, du coup ben... Ils s'embrassent qu'après quoi XD mais c'est pas mignon comme ça lol ? Merci de ta rewiew et tu verras si Ciel se sentira mieux ou pas...

**poutchoupoune:** Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment très gentil ^^ ! J'avoue que j'ai un peu beaucoup exagéré sur le passé de Ciel, mais il fallait que ce soit vraiment tragique pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher de son maître... Donc c'est normal qu'il soit un "peu" associable XD, mais j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! ^^

**Amy Listing Schafer:** Je suis très heureuse de voir une nouvelle lectrice ! C'est vraiment très gentil ! ^^; merci pour tout ces compliments ! Cela me touche énormément, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Cielsweet and Sebastimes: **Bon en fait, je préfère ne pas ressembler à Lizzy XD mais je suis contente que tu m'adore ! lol. Je suis contente que cette partie t'es plu parce que j'ai vraiment eu de mal et j'avais peur de l'avoir mal faite ou d'oublier des trucs... XD, oui en effet ses parents sont vivants mais tu vois, ce n'est pas le réconfort utile pour le petit coeur de pierre de Ciel ! Mais aussi parce qu'il y a un autre problème mais tu verras tout ça XD. Eh oui tu sais un Yes My Lord enfin bien placé ! lol j'étais tellement contente de pouvoir l'écrire =^^= XD j'avoue que je me demande si un jour Ciel va pouvoir dominer notre chère Sebastian ! J'ai aussi voulu faire un Ciel qui regrette et qui soit tourmenté par ses victimes, ça nous change du Ciel cruel XD Bon j'espère que cette suite te plaira et merci encore de me corriger ! Bien sur que je te veux toujours comme beta ma grande !

**LadyDhall:** Merci de me laisser des rewiews ! C'est très gentil merci ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes la relations qu'entretiens nos deux héros ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ^^

**Bocchan-chan: **J'adore ta façon de voir les choses et franchement ! Je pense à peu près comme toi ! On peut voir à quel l'homme est cruel pour leurs propres biens... Je trouve cela très horrible ! Mais bon... Je ne vais rester sur ce sujet ! Je suis désoler de t'avoir fait rappeler des choses mauvaises qui t'empêchaient de dormir... Vraiment navrée mais j'espère que le chapitre t'a quand même plu ! XD J'espère que Sebastian sera capable de le faire "revivre" enfin j'espère... XD merci de tes rewiews et je te souhaite bonne lecture !

**toroko-sama: **J'avoue que le bloc de ciment... XD, mais bon j'aime bien faire torturer les gens comme ça XD je suis très sadique ! Mais t'as raison, y a Sebastian ! Mais il ne va pas faire de pacte dans cette fic... Ou pas ? XD Tu verras ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce lemon te plaira ^^

**ulqui's-girl: **Oui oui, cette fois je ne vous fais plus languir ! Ils se sont finalement embrassés ! Alors heureuse ? XD

* * *

**Chapitre XIV:**_ La tristesse du passé hante le bonheur du présent_

_« Ne te laisse pas __**aveugler**__ par ta __douleur__...»_

Sebastian embrassa tendrement le jeune comte complètement désespéré. C'était un baiser doux et innocent, rien de plus. Le brun ne trouvait que ce seul moyen pour faire taire son jeune servant sans être trop violent avec lui. Bien que ceci ne servait qu'à aider et réconforter le jeune Ciel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les lèvres du garçon douces et délicates, c'était bien la première fois que notre ténébreux désirait à ce point-là embrasser quelqu'un et il aimait cette sensation. Finalement, l'aîné décida de rompre le baiser, au plus grand regret de ce dernier, pour pouvoir analyser la situation, _plus que délicate_. Il voyait que les larmes du cadet se sont finalement arrêtées et qu'il commençait peu à peu à retrouver son calme.

_ … Tu te sens un peu mieux, Ciel ?, commença le plus âgé avec un petit sourire triste de regret.

_ …

_ … Ciel ? Tu as mal quel-, le maître fut coupé quand il sentit les lèvres du jeune se poser violemment sur les siennes.

Sebastian écarquilla littéralement des yeux quand il comprit que son jeune servant venait de «sauter» sur lui pour un baiser plus que passionné et désespéré. Dans un premier temps, le plus âgé resta immobile tandis que le comte ajouta plus de pression pour inciter le ténébreux à répondre. Il pouvait sentir le jeune encore tremblotant et effrayé par son passé qui ne cessait de le ronger depuis ce jour. Finalement, Ciel se détacha des lèvres de son maître et le fixa intensément et le brun comprit en voyant ce regard : Ciel était redevenu le garçon qu'il était autre fois, fragile et complètement désespéré. Le plus âgé enlaça tendrement le petit garçon sans pour autant détourner le regard de ce dernier puis caressa la joue de son protégé qui tendait ces lèvres dans sa direction. Sebastian sourit délicatement et prit finalement les lèvres de Ciel qui se détendit à leur contact. Le jeune était au bord du gouffre et le ténébreux ne savait quoi faire d'autre pour le réconforter à part se _soumettre __**exceptionnellement**_ aux désirs de son servant qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Bien que le brun parvienne à garder son contrôle pour ne pas forcer son amant à _le_ faire, la volonté de ce dernier prenait de l'ampleur rendant le ténébreux de plus en plus excité malgré lui. Les baisers devenaient de plus en plus passionnés et les deux Lords haletaient. Au final, Ciel fit le premier pas: Il commença à déboutonner les boutons de la chemine du ténébreux, mais ce dernier intervint rapidement.

_ C-Ciel ! Mmh... ! A-Arrête... Je ne veux pas le faire... Mm..., déclara finalement le brun entre deux baisers.

_ … Je veux te sentir Sebastian... Je veux être sûr que tu es là et que je ne dérive pas !, répondit Ciel avec un air désespéré tout en continuant d'embrasser son aîné.

_ Je suis là... Alors arrête... Je ne veux pas le faire... Surtout si tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, essaya de dire le ténébreux bien qu'il voyait la triste mine de son cadet. Il remarqua l'étrange comportement de son amant, Ciel était vraiment dans un tel état à cette époque ?

_ J'ai besoin de toi Sebastian... Mais tu ne veux pas m'aider, est-ce que tout ce que tu viens de me dire était un mensonge alors ?

_ Que- Bien sûr que non ! Je ferais toujours tout pour t'aider Ciel ! Mais là, c'est une tout autre histoire, tu es simplement triste et perturbé alors tu cherches du réconfort à travers le plaisir charn-

Mais le ténébreux ne put terminer sa phrase quand il sentit une petite main frottait doucement sa partie génitale. Le brun lâcha un doux gémissement tandis que le jeune lécha l'oreille de son aîné.

_ Puisque tu ne veux pas m'aider... Je vais le faire moi-même, je suis vraiment navré de le faire sans ton accord, susurra Ciel donnant ainsi des frissons au garçon aux cheveux de jais.

Peu importe à quel point Sebastian était excité, il ne pouvait le faire, non pas tant que son servant soit redevenu normal et qu'il ait surmonté cette épreuve, cela irait contre son esthétisme ! Alors, le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau détourna son regard de la scène tout en fermant les yeux et grinça des dents. Bien qu'il essayait de se convaincre, les caresses du jeune devenaient de plus en plus passionnées et dérangeants dans la tête du brun. Lorsque Ciel mit plus de pression, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir. Prenant ceci comme un accord, le jeune entreprit de déboutonner complètement la chemise de son maitre sans pour autant l'enlever et de baiser sa nuque donnant encore plus de frissons à notre ténébreux. Sebastian s'agrippa au drap jusqu'à presque en déchirer le tissu tellement il avait du mal à garder son contrôle pour ne pas se « jeter» sur son servant et allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Et dire que seul son servant avait le droit à ce traitement de faveur, en effet il était si faible quand il s'agissait de Ciel, le simple fait de le rejeter l'aurait fortement attristé, il était vraiment le seul qui avait le droit de voir cette facette de notre ténébreux. Il pouvait sentir la langue du garçon serpenter un peu partout sur son torse, mais ne s'éternisa pas aussi longtemps que pensait le brun. Il était sur le point de craquer, bien que la langue n'était pas partie chercher ses points faibles, quand il sentit la langue lécher son entre-jambe malgré le lourd tissu encore présent. Ciel pouvait voir à quel point son maître tentait de résister à la tentation tandis que son corps affirmait le contraire. Le jeune continuait à lécher l'érection de Sebastian par-dessus le tissu afin de le torturer encore un peu et d'entendre un peu mieux ses gémissements. Il se décida enfin, au plus grand soulagement du plus âgé et enleva le vêtement pour commencer par lécher tout le long de la virilité. Sebastian se crispa et sentit son esprit craquer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, tandis que le garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendre donna des coups de langue sur le gland, il prit entièrement la virilité de son maître dans sa bouche et resta immobile, juste le temps de s'habituer à la grosseur et à la chaleur de cette érection. Pendant ce temps, Sebastian frémit à la sensation et se sentit bientôt venir, il grinça des dents et mit sa main devant ses yeux avec une mine frustrée. Le jeune commença à bouger provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus puissants chez le jeune homme qui essayait de ne pas se laisser submerger par le plaisir, mais cela commençait à vraiment devenir difficile, il allait bientôt jouir et savait que son esprit continuait toujours à s'effriter de plus en plus rapidement. Dans un gémissement étouffé, le maître finit par se libérer dans la bouche de son servant, tous les deux étaient exténués et essoufflés, mais Sebastian n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Dès qu'il souleva sa main pour voir un peu ce que faisait le servant, il écarquilla littéralement des yeux et fut complètement hébété. Il voyait Ciel de dos, mais là n'était pas le problème il était entièrement nu et surtout il s'apprêtait à se pénétrer de lui-même. Avant même que le brun ne put l'arrêter, il se sentit parcourir de frissons si excitants qu'il râla de plaisir tandis que le jeune gémissait doucement. Il descendit à son rythme, jusqu'à ce que le pénis soit entièrement en lui, c'était si bon de ressentir l'aîné en lui et de se sentir d'un côté moins seul et en sécurité... Ils restèrent tout deux immobiles, Ciel assis sur Sebastian qui était allongé sur les coussins, essoufflés et excités comme jamais ; la chaleur ne cessait de monter entre ces deux-là, le garçon aux yeux carmins se mordit la lèvre frôlant le saignement pour ne pas commencer à bouger et rester saint d'esprit tandis que le jeune garçon aux yeux pacifiques espérait tellement que son maître bouge de lui-même et qu'il veuille bien le réconforter après tout, il était désespéré et souffrait de son passé en ce moment-même. Alors que le ténébreux commençait enfin à retrouver son sang-froid, le jeune bougea d'abord lentement, ce qui perturba le brun. Il pouvait entendre tous les gémissements de son amant et cela le fit perdre encore son sang-froid, il était si bien dans le corps de son servant mais s'il en profitait alors qu'il n'est pas dans son état habituel, ne serait-ce pas quelque chose de mauvais ? Pour lui et pour Ciel ? Le pauvre maître réfléchissait et sentit l'excitation augmenter au fur et à mesure que le petit corps de Ciel faire des va et viens sur sa verge. Soudain, il l'entendit gémir son prénom, le réclamer de plus en plus, Sebastian fronça des sourcils et s'apprêtait à perdre contrôle. Mais là, il vit le jeune se retourner vers lui avec un air désespéré et se pencha pour l'embrasser, un baiser si doux et innocent qui fut la goutte de trop pour Sebastian. Il réagit enfin, au plus grand bonheur d'un certain garçon, le brun répondit au baiser et demanda accès à la bouche du servant qui fut tout de suite accordée. La langue de Sebastian visita l'antre de Ciel avant d'entamer un bal endiablé avec sa sœur jumelle. Finalement, Ciel brisa le baiser en sentant la main du ténébreux sur son érection, il fut ensuite allongé en dessous de Sebastian et le regarda surprit, il avait une expression si sérieuse mais douce. Le servant entoura la nuque de son maître avec ses bras tandis que ses jambes allaient s'affairer avec les hanches, l'aîné fondit sur les lèvres de son amant alors qu'il commençait à bouger. La salle fut remplie de gémissements étouffés et de grincement du lit alors que la température entre les deux Lords ne cessait d'augmenter. Ciel brisa le baiser, bien qu'un filet de salive reliait encore leurs bouches, pour réclamer encore plus de sensations, chose que fit le concerné. Il se retira d'abord du corps frêle du jeune garçon et donna un coup puissant percutant la prostate de l'amant qui hurla de plaisir. Il refit cet acte jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent sur le point de se libérer, quand le jeune demanda encore un baiser qui lui fut accordé, un baiser doux mais passionné. Ciel jouit d'abord dans un cri de plaisir quand il sentit la main du ténébreux caressait plus durement son pénis, Sebastian le suivit peu après en ressentant l'anneau de muscle se resserrer autour de sa virilité. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et souillés par leurs semences, mais sans s'en préoccuper, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et passionnément avant de s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ciel dormit rapidement tandis que Sebastian était toujours éveillé pour réfléchir à un moyen de soulager son servant de son passé.

_"… Mais je ne peux __**m'empêcher**__ d'y repenser__..."_


	16. Le servant redevient l'enfant du passé

Bon voila notre chère chapitre 15 ! On va bientôt pouvoir passer au passé de Sebastian *regard sadique* Bref XD, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ^^

**Amy Listing Schafer: **Contente que mes lemons te plaise X3, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ^^

**cielxsebastian: ** J'étais pliée en deux quand j'ai lis ta rewiew, j'avoue que là, Ciel a perdu le peu d'innocence qui lui restait XD, mais il va pas en mourir enfin peut-être XD Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attendais à ce que tu veuilles que Sebastian bouge lol !(Ils sont trop kawaii n'est-ce pas ? XD =3)

**bissenchi: **J'avoue que ces deux-là sont tellement mignon ! :3; contente que le lemon t'es plu ^^

**Bocchan-chan: **Il a bien le droit de faire un peu de chantage le Bocchan non ? Moi je suis d'accord avec lui, il a le droit de le faire ! XD, quand j'ai dis que ce chapitre pouvais être surprenant, c'était surtout sur ça XD, mais ça ne rends pas Ciel mignon comme ça en version un peu dominant ? XD; moi-même je ne pleins pas tellement notre chère maître ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ^^

**ulqui's-girl: **Contente que ça t'es plu X3

**toroko-sama:** Je suis contente que ce lemon t'ai plus =D, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

Bonne lecture à vous tous =D

* * *

**Chapitre XV :**_ Le servant redevient l'enfant du passé_

_"J'ai __**oublié**__ comment __**vivre**__, comment être __le moi __**que tu**__** désires**__..."_

_ The Master's Coffee (Merci ma béta, je pense que c'est plus judicieux si on fait ça comme ça XD), bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?, demanda joyeusement une femme à travers le téléphone.

_ Bonjour, pourrai-je parler avec Satsukyo Aruhi s'il vous plaît ?, pria le jeune homme avec un ton plutôt grave.

_ Hum... Je vais voir si elle est disponible, pourriez-vous attendre un peu ?

_ Bien sûr.

Une douce mélodie se fit entendre dans le téléphone, tandis que l'homme attendait patiemment une réponse de son interlocutrice. Cela prit au moins bonnes cinq minutes et cela commençait à devenir désespérant pour le jeune garçon. Soudain, la musique s'arrêta et il entendit une voix familière parler dans le téléphone malgré le boucan présent dans la salle.

_ Ici Satsukyo, une de mes employés m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?, interrogea la patronne avec beaucoup de gaieté.

_ En effet, je désire vous parler. C'est Sebastian à l'appareil..., répondit enfin le jeune homme avec toujours une voix sombre.

_ Oh Sebastian-kun ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu donc ?

_ En fait, c'était pour vous prévenir que Ciel ne pourrait pas venir pendant un moment...

_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

_ Ciel est malade depuis hier, il n'est pas vraiment apte à sortir de son lit donc je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le ménager et le laisser se reposer...

_ Oh mon pauvre chou ! Je lui ai toujours dit de se ménager pourtant ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu Sebastian-kun ! J'espère qu'il va bien ? Il prend correctement ses médicaments ? A-t-il besoin que je lui apporte quoi que ce soit ?, questionna immédiatement la jeune femme avec une voix pleine d'inquiétude et de remords.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prendre soin de lui. Pour l'instant, il dort encore mais je vais lui apporter ses médicaments après. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de quoi que ce soit de votre part mais je vous préviendrai dans le cas échéant, assura le brun avec une voix un peu plus chaleureuse mais qui restait quand même assez froide.

_ Très bien ! N'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Je ne veux pas que son état s'aggrave ! Encore merci Sebastian de me prévenir ! Prends bien soin de lui d'accord ?

_ Je le ferai, promis.

_ Merci Sebastian ! Dans ce cas, je suis rassurée ! As-tu encore quelque chose à me dire ?

_ … Non. Je pense que je vais vous laisser à présent.

_ D'accord ! Au revoir Sebastian-kun et passe une bonne matinée !

_ Merci, à vous aussi.

Sebastian raccrocha finalement le téléphone et soupira longuement. Il n'avait jamais apprécié ce genre de personne depuis sa tendre enfance, mais bon, le plus important est qu'il ait réussi à faire croire à la patronne que Ciel soit malade. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était un mensonge puisque le jeune n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal depuis hier bien qu'il puisse faire son quotidien... Mais le ténébreux n'y réfléchit guère longtemps quand il se rappela que le concerné était toujours en train de l'enlacer depuis hier-soir. Le pauvre cadet était anxieux et tremblait encore un peu malgré la présence de son maître dans ses bras. Le maître le fixa tandis que le servant cherchait à enfouir encore plus sa tête dans le dos de son camarade. Après quelques minutes de silence, Sebastian se détacha de l'étreinte de Ciel pour s'agenouiller en face de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains pour le réconforter. Il aborda un sourire chaleureux qui eut l'effet escompté sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendré.

_ Tout va bien... Je suis là, n'ai pas peur Ciel..., commença doucement le plus âgé avec une voix réconfortante.

_ Je sais mais j'ai toujours peur de te perdre..., souffla l'interlocuteur avec un regard triste.

_ Je resterai toujours auprès de toi alors ne t'inquiète pas... Dis-moi, tu as encore mal à ton œil droit depuis hier ?, s'enquit tendrement Sebastian tout en essayant d'enlever le cache-œil.

_ Ah ! Non, tout va bien ! Je t'en prie n'enlève pas mon cache-œil !, pria le jeune tout en essayant de reculer.

_ Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je l'enlève ?

_ … Je refuse que tu t'éloignes de moi...

_ … Il n'y aucune raison que je m'éloigne de toi Ciel...

_ Bien sûr que si ! Si tu regardes cette... Cette... Cette _chose_ encore une fois, tu vas être dégouté de moi et me laissera à l'abandon ! Et je ne veux pas ça !..., hurla le garçon avec une voix désespéré.

Il sentit des larmes monter aux yeux et ressentit une boule au ventre. Ciel avait peur... Peur de tous les événements qui pourraient arriver et surtout le fait d'être seul... Sans que personne ne puisse venir l'aider. Alors que le jeune était sur le point de fondre en larmes, le brun le prit dans ses bras et caressa affectueusement sa tête. Sebastian ne voulait pas revoir cet image, le voir pleurer était vraiment atroce pour son cœur, alors il attendit que le jeune se calme dans ses bras, soudain le jeune garçon le va sa tête et lança un regard suppliant et désespéré à son maître, ce dernier sourit tendrement et déposa un doux baiser aux désireux pour le réconforter.

_ Peu importe ce que je verrai Ciel, _je serai toujours avec toi et pour l'éternité..., _promis le ténébreux en posant délicatement son front sur celui de l'enfant.

_... Vraiment ?, demanda timidement le jeune avec un regard inquiet.

_ Je te le promets sur mon honneur et en mon nom Ciel... Alors laisse-moi voir ton œil s'il te plaît...

_ … D'accord, finit par répondre le jeune tout en arborant un air encore gêné.

Sebastian enleva doucement le bout de tissu pour ne pas effrayer ou brusquer son amant, il voyait parfaitement que cela le dérangeait qu'il insiste autant, mais il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net ! Finalement, le tissu tomba au sol et l'œil droit de Ciel s'ouvrit doucement et cligna plusieurs fois lors du contact avec la lumière. Le brun put découvrir alors un œil tout aussi magnifique que l'autre, enfin quand il n'était pas baigné de sang. La conjonctive bulbaire du jeune garçon était toujours aussi noir que les ténèbres et ce que préférait le plus Sebastian dans cet œil, c'était son iris rouge éclatant et rougeoyant. Tout cela était en parfait harmonie aux yeux écarlate du maître et en le regardant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire affectueusement, ce qui redoubla la gêne du petit Ciel qui ne savait trop comment prendre ce sourire. Dès que le plus âgé finit d'examiner l'œil rouge du jeune homme, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui rassura encore plus le garçon qui chercha tout de suite à se blottir dans les bras de son maître. Finalement, le ténébreux brisa le silence et reprit son visage dans sa main.

_ Est-ce que ta vue est différente lorsque tu ouvres cet œil ?, demanda doucement le plus âgé afin de ne pas évoquer des souvenirs trop tortueux.

_ Hum... En effet ma vision devient plutôt différente avec cet œil. Cela me fait un peu peur, finit par admettre le cadet en enfonçant encore plus sa tête dans l'habit du ténébreux.

Il recommença à trembler sous sa poigne. Cela semblait être un sujet assez délicat mais Le brun décida quand même de poursuivre la conversation. Il fallait que Ciel surmonte cette épreuve et ce n'est pas en fuyant qu'il allait régler ce problème.

_ Que vois-tu avec cet œil ?, commença le jeune homme avec une voix envoûtante.

_ Je... J-J-Je..., bégayait longuement le garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendre avec un air plus que sombre et anxieux.

_ N'ai pas peur, il ne t'arrivera rien... Je te le promets, alors dis-moi ce que tu vois...

_ Tu le jures ?

_ Yes, My Lord...

_ Très bien... Alors... En fait... Je vois deux mondes complètements opposées...

_ Comment ça... Deux mondes opposés ?

_ Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire ! Maintenant tu vas avoir peur de moi !, s'écria subitement le jeune garçon qui était maintenant complètement effrayé.

_ Ciel... Tout va bien... Je n'ai pas peur de toi ou de ce que tu vois, alors calme toi... Je ne te rejetterai jamais... Alors dis-moi ce que tu vois. Cela pourrait t'aider si tu en parles. Alors parle-moi calmement et ne sois pas effrayé par le regard des autres. **Je suis là et c'est ce qui compte le plus n'est-ce-pas** ?, réconforta alors le brun en prenant dans ses bras le petit garçon encore effrayé.

Ciel n'ayant pas assez de force et de confiance pour répondre à voix haute, décida d'acquiescer de la tête.

_ Bien, alors raconte-moi ce que tu vois.

_ Je... Je vois... De mon œil gauche le monde actuelle. Celui que tu vois où tout est _normal_... **Les couleurs, les objets... Oui à peu près tout...** Mais de l'autre côté...

_ … De l'autre côté ?

_ … J'ai peur... Sebastian... J'ai si peur...

_ … Ciel... Dis-moi ce que tu vois, sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à surmonter ta peur et je ne veux pas cela.

_ Alors promets-moi encore une chose...

_ Tout ce que tu voudras Ciel...

_ Quoi qu'il arrive... Réconforte-moi... Tu es le seul qui parvienne à me mettre aussi facilement à l'aise.

_ …, Sebastian ne sut quoi dire quand il entendit une telle déclaration, Yes My Lord..., finalement il prit un sourire doux et chaleureux, ce qui détendit un peu le petit servant.

_ Très bien... Alors avec mon œil droit, je vois... Un... Monde différent du nôtre. Tout... Tout est couvert de rouge... Un rouge aussi vif que cet œil. Mais ce n'est pas tout... Les objets sont d'une forme étrange. Je les vois déformés d'une manière assez... Horrible. Je vois aussi le plancher se déformer quand je marche et quand je regarde les gens, je peux voir comme des esprits avec un sourire plus que diabolique leurs courir après. Ils me font peur, je les entends et ils savent que je les vois pourtant ils ne cessent de tourmenter ces pauvres personnes. J'ai l'impression de voir... _L'enfer._ J'ai peur que ces choses cherchent à m'attraper et à me tuer. Et puis tout ce rouge, et entendre ces cris, c'est si horrible. Quand j'essaie de regarder le ciel ou un paysage, je ne vois que des énormes déformations avec très peu de couleurs. C'est effrayant, je ne comprends pas ces visions. Je... J'ai peur de tout ça Sebastian... Peur de devenir comme ces esprits et de me perdre dans les profondeurs de cet enfer... Sebastian … Protège-moi., déclara soudainement le petit Ciel avec les yeux aux bords des larmes.

Il se remit à pleurer et à trembler malgré les bras protecteurs qu'il sentit autour de son corps. Il était présent effrayé et repensait à tous les horribles moments qu'il avait passé. Le brun le vit rapidement et prit le visage de son servant pour lui voler un baiser, un doux baiser, ce qui réconforta le jeune. Ce dernier se sentit si bien avec son maître, l'avoir à ses côtés et le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais reçu un tel réconfort même de la part de ses parents. Mais au bout de quelques minutes de baisers, Ciel cessa enfin de pleurer.

_ … Mais …, arriva enfin à prononcer le cadet entre deux baisers.

_ … Mais ?, interrogea le plus âgé en stoppant ses doux baisers.

_ … Tu es … Une exception...

_ … Une exception ?, répéta le brun avec un air surpris.

_ Oui..., admit difficilement l'interlocuteur avec un regard gêné.

_ Que veux-tu dire par... «exception» ?, rechercha le concerné avec un ton toujours bien doux.

_ Tu es le seul qui n'est pas hanté par ces esprits... Tu es le seul que je vois normalement et dont mon champ de vision reste "normal". Tu es le seul qui soit capable de cela, et ceci me rassure de t'avoir à mes côtés. J'ai l'impression... _D'être normal _quand je suis avec toi., tout en prononçant ces mots, le garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendré se blottit encore plus dans les bras de Sebastian cachant ainsi sa gêne clairement visible sur son visage.

_ … Ciel... je te rassure, tu es et resteras toujours normal. Et puis, si je peux t'aider alors n'hésite pas à me solliciter... Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore Ciel., affirma le plus âgé en resserrant son étreinte sur le cadet.

_ … Sebastian..., souffla doucement le jeune en fermant ses yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux Lords finirent par se regarder pour finalement s'embrasser tendrement. L'aîné savait pertinemment que cela était inadmissible de profiter de la faiblesse de son servant pour l'embrasser, peu importe à quel point il désirait ces lèvres, Sebastian ne put s'empêcher d'être frustré quand il comprit que c'était lâche. Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait couru après lui, non c'était bien le jeune Ciel qui se précipitait vers lui et qui ne cesse de lui réclamer son aide, mais alors pourquoi cette frustration et cette honte ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à l'aise ? Et puis pourquoi commençait-il à regretter cet acte, lui qui a tellement désiré ce moment ? Mais la petite mélodie de la pendule vint réveiller les deux amants, il était à présent onze heure et le brun devait se dépêcher s'il voulait que le repas soit préparé à l'heure. Il se releva doucement et partit vers la cuisine avec un sourire attendri tandis que l'enfant attendit dans le salon sans aucune protestation. Pendant la préparation du repas, Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles du jeune comte, son passé et ses propres douleurs. Il était donc l'un des survivants qui avait été enlevé il y a de cela 7 ou 8 ans. Une disparition soudaine chez une maison de comte, des parents effondrés, et ceci n'avait jamais cessé jusqu'à ce que deux enfants parviennent à s'enfuir et à raconter leurs tragique séjour. Oui, il avait déjà lu cette disparition successive dans un article de journal, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que son jeune servant serait une victime et qu'il soit en plus le_ jouet favori_ de ces barbares. Le brun grinça des dents à cette idée, il ne pouvait supporter cette pensée et il ne pouvait pardonner ces «scientifiques» pour leurs actes bien qu'ils soient tous morts à présent, d'après les médias. Il ne supportait pas le fait que Ciel soit à quelqu'un d'autre à part lui, oui il était le seul qui avait le droit de le considérer comme un «jouet», bien qu'il ne le soit plus à présent, et il n'avait pas le droit de souffrir ainsi... Non, il n'avait pas le droit ! Sebastian fut accablé par sa découverte et se sentit si triste pour le jeune Ciel, il était la seule personne à qui il a confié un tel secret et ait maintenant la seule personne en qui il a confiance. Le ténébreux en était certes heureux mais à quel prix ? Il avait perdu à présent **son** jeune Ciel tout cela à cause de son égoïsme. Ayant mis la dernière touche finale au plat, il sortit de ses pensées pour aller au salon, il vit alors le jeune garçon complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même, en train de trembler et de gémir de douleur et de peur. Tout de suite, le plus âgé posa les repas sur la table la plus proche et se précipita sur la petite boule tremblotante. Alors qu'il allait le prendre dans ses bras, le garçon ayant reconnu la personne qui était à ses côtés se jeta littéralement sur le plus âgé pour lui voler un baiser, et le faire aussi tomber au passage. À travers le baiser, Sebastian put sentir la peur du jeune qui continuait toujours à trembler. Le brun l'enlaça aussi à son tour, ce qui apaisa enfin le jeune et soulagea aussi le plus âgé. Ciel se détacha du baiser et fixa le ténébreux avec un regard pleine d'inquiétude et de tristesse, il avait peur et avait vu encore ces _horreurs_ le tourmenter. L'aîné comprit rapidement et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser qui dura que quelques secondes puis lui sourit affectueusement.

_ Tu vas mieux ?, demanda doucement le ténébreux avec un regard envoûtant.

_ O... Oui... J'ai juste revu ces... _Choses_.

_ Je vois... Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on remette ton cache-œil, tout en parlant, le brun prit le cache-œil et le plaça devant l'œil rouge.

_ Merci...

_ Bon... Peut-être devrions-nous aller manger ?

Ciel rougit alors brusquement en se rappelant de la situation, il était assis sur son maître qui était allongé au sol. Le jeune se leva alors rapidement avec un air gêné tandis que le ténébreux se releva rapidement avec un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Le jeune se sentit alors accablé de tristesse et de gêne à la vue de ce sourire, mais finalement le brun ricana légèrement reprit possession des lèvres de son cadet. Le garçon aux cheveux-cendré fut un peu surpris et se sentit soulevé par de forts bras protecteurs. Il le porta pour finalement le mettre à table. Ils déjeunèrent finalement mais Sebastian remarqua que le jeune avait à peine touché à son repas, il avait même à peine touché son dessert ! Il était sûr qu'il y avait un problème...

_ Tu ne manges pas Ciel ?, quémanda le plus âgé avec un air complexe et un peu anxieux.

_ … Heu… J-je..., bégayait le garçon à l'œil bleu pacifique.

_ Tu peux très bien me dire que tu n'aimes pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit aussitôt le brun avec un sourire affectueux.

_ C-ce n'est pas ça...

_ Hum ? Alors pourquoi ne manges-tu pas ?

_ Je... N'ai plus faim en fait...

_ Avec ce que tu viens à peine de manger ?, insista le ténébreux avec un air surpris.

_ Je... Je n'ai jamais eu un énorme appétit. Et puis... J'ai peur de vomir si je mange trop... Mais je te rassure c'est vraiment très bon, mais je ne peux pas trop... manger..., répondit le jeune tout en détournant le regard et le visage rouge honte.

_ … Très bien comme tu voudras. Je n'insisterai pas si cela te suffit.

Sebastian avait bien compris que Ciel n'avait plus faim, cela a dû être comme cela quand il était revenu auprès de ses parents. Il était triste que le jeune soit redevenu ce petit garçon si fragile, mais il ne pouvait l'abandonner à son triste sort, pourtant que pouvait-il faire pour que l'ancien Ciel revienne ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen, il tourna son regard sur son camarade de face qui lui offrit un minuscule sourire parfaitement innocent et sans s'en rendre compte, le maître rougit et détourna rapidement son regard. Il sentit alors son cœur battre si rapidement à la chamade.

* * *

Le maître était finalement dans la chambre en train de réfléchir sur une dissertation. Le sujet était plutôt complexe et le brun ne savait trop comment trouver de bons arguments et comment les rédiger. L'humain est bien trop complexe et unique pour comprendre, malgré tout... Il cherche toujours à se comprendre et à découvrir la vérité afin de se sentir utile. L'homme est si pathétique au fond, il ne s'accroche qu'à des espoirs qui ne sont pas fondés et qui ne les font que détruire à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes. C'est un être qui peut être machiavélique avec un air angélique. Pathétique. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle, Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les humains si répugnants, tous sauf Ciel. Alors qu'il soupira de fatigue et de mélancolie, le ténébreux entendit quelque chose tomber lourdement au sol. Il se retourna pour voir un livre tombé de sa bibliothèque avec un Ciel effrayé qui frottait le haut de sa tête, sûrement parce que le livre en question avait rencontré cet endroit précis. Le plus âgé se mit à ricaner alors que la jeune victime le regardait avec un air complètement désespéré et attristé. Aussitôt, le garçon aux yeux carmin arrêta de rire et se rapprocha du petit comte avec un air sérieux et le cœur qui battait à la chamade. C'est fou comme Ciel pouvait être mignon quand il le regardait de cette manière. Sebastian le prit dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser, d'abord à l'endroit douloureux, puis vers le front, les yeux, le nez, les joues et enfin les lèvres. Au contact de ses lèvres, Ciel prit possession du cou de son maître avec ces bras si frêles et répondit au baiser. Le ténébreux comptait simplement donner un doux baiser, mais il devint rapidement un baiser impatient et plein de désirs. Le jeune ne semblait pas vouloir s'en allait, et l'adrénaline du ténébreux commençait à augmenter. Des gémissements se fit entendre dans la chambre silencieuse, le maître venait de sucer la langue de son servant et s'apprêtait à le déshabiller. Mais le plus âgé reprit conscience de la situation et se retira, jusqu'à ce que Ciel le retienne et lui lança un regard suppliant, ce qui obligea l'aîné à reprendre possession des lèvres du jeune garçon. En premier temps, ce fut de doux et innocents baisers mais dès que le jeune ouvrit la bouche, c'en fut trop pour Sebastian. Il le plaqua contre la bibliothèque et laissa sa langue visiter l'antre de son servant. Il retrouva rapidement sa sœur jumelle et commencèrent une danse endiablée. C'était si bon. Au bout de quelques minutes de baisers, le maître parvint enfin à se calmer. Il n'y avait vraiment que le jeune Ciel qui arrivait à l'exciter à ce point-là. Alors qu'il fixait le jeune, il le vit endormi avec une expression angélique. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais d'avoir aussi le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était un sentiment étrange de bien-être qui l'envahissait quand il était avec Ciel, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à l'admettre. Au bout d'un certain temps, il décida finalement de le mettre dans son lit. Ciel semblait détendu et dormait paisiblement, le maître sourit tendrement et embrassa doucement le jeune dormeur.

* * *

Le maître avait enfin fini ses devoirs. Il avait lui aussi une envie de dormir mais pour l'instant, il réfléchissait à autre chose. Il se rappela du livre que Ciel avait fait tombé tout à l'heure et est partit voir le contenu. Le brun fut surpris quand il lut le titre: «Les coïncidences sont souvent la cause de nos malheurs». (NDA: Il est génial le titre du livre hein ? XD, désolé du manque d'originalité en tout cas XD) C'était un vieux livre qu'il avait en sa possession et dont le contenu était complètement stupide, enfin... D'après lui. Mais quand il l'avait vu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'acheter et bien que cela soit un pur ennui de lire un tel bouquin il y avait quelque chose de bien dans ce livre. Il n'avait jamais pu détourner la lecture, il se devait de savoir la suite malgré que ce livre soit si barbant. On avait une parfaite opinion de la vie quotidienne et d'un côté une certaine philosophie qui ne s'effaçait pas au cours de l'histoire. À l'époque, Sebastian trouvait cela ridicule et d'aucune utilité l'histoire de ce livre mais à présent... C'était différent. Il avait l'impression de revivre cette histoire et que sa situation ne diffère pas tellement du personnage principal, s'il avait rencontré Ciel c'était par pur hasard et s'il était son servant, c'était grâce à une simple coïncidence. Maintenant, s'ils sont dans cette situation, c'était aussi par pure coïncidence, puisque que l'œil de son servant s'était mis à pleurer du sang de lui-même au bon moment. Oui, cela ressemblait fort au récit de cet ouvrage et il pouvait à présent comprendre le côté philosophique de cette histoire. Il est vrai qu'à présent sa vie a changé et qu'il a souvent dû souffrir à cause de ses coïncidences mais pourtant il ne regrettait rien, tout comme le héros. Sebastian n'avait jamais réellement regardé de ce point de vue, mais est-ce que la vie est réellement faite que de coïncidences ? Si oui, alors tous ce que les humains font n'étaient que par pur hasard ? Sans avoir eu une quelconque influence là-dessus ? Non, c'est impossible. La vie est faite pour que l'on y vive selon ses désirs, rien de plus rien de moins. Mais pourtant l'auteur de ce livre nous montre bien que des choses sont inévitables... Comme des _coïncidences. _Cela paraît si insignifiant mais pourtant, les répercussions sur notre style de vie sont nombreuses, le ténébreux en était lui-même la preuve. Alors que le jeune Lord réfléchissait sur la morale de cet ouvrage, il entendit Ciel hurler. Il plaça le livre sur sa table et se précipita aux chevets du jeune comte en plein délire. Le jeune se débattit et se crispa tandis que le maître essayait de le réveiller, il cauchemarda encore une fois de sa séquestration et de tout ce qui s'était passé. Ciel pouvait encore ressentir toute ces lames en lui et la douleur qui ne cessaient d'augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'elles descendaient de plus en plus bas. Les larmes aux yeux, Ciel se réveilla finalement et frappa le plus âgé pour s'éloigner de ses prédateurs en allant dans un coin du lit avec un regard vraiment terrifié. Il tenait ses bras fermement et ne cessait de trembler de terreur, il respira lourdement ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Sebastian fut attristé de cette scène et tenta de réconforter le jeune garçon quand il lui repoussa violemment en hurlant qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir et qu'il en avait assez de vivre. Le ténébreux fronça des sourcils et prit son servant dans ses bras malgré toutes les protestations. Au bout de quelques minutes, le petit comte finit par se calmer et à répondre à l'étreinte de son maître avec les larmes aux yeux.

_ … Je... Je suis désolé, Sebastian, s'excusa sincèrement le garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendré avec les larmes aux yeux.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien... Mais toi, ça va ?, affirma le brun avec un petit sourire réconfortant.

_ J'ai... Si peur... J'ai mal... Je ne veux pas te perdre... Sebastian..., les larmes du jeune redoublèrent alors que le ténébreux le serrait fermement.

_ Je sais Ciel... Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, je te le promets...

_ J'ai mal... Peu importe ce que tu me dis, mon cœur reste anxieux et je n'arrive plus à vivre comme avant !

_ Je suis là... Et le resterai _éternellement_ alors arrête de pleurer...

_ Tu es le seul qui doit rester auprès de moi... Tu es le seul qui doit... me protéger...

_ Yes, My Lord.

_ Sebastian... Merci.

_ Tu te sens mieux ?

Bien qu'il ait demandé l'état du jeune servant, il savait que cette douleur ne s'était pas calmé et même s'il essayait de mentir du mieux qu'il pouvait, il souffrait toujours. C'était si douloureux à regarder, le jeune Ciel toujours en train de pleurer et en ayant le comportement d'un enfant complètement apeuré. Et sans le vouloir, Sebastian se pencha pour embrasser le garçon aux joues baignées de larmes et de sang. Si cela pouvait le réconforter, il le ferait autant de fois que nécessaire. Si Ciel lui demandait de disparaître il le ferait, il ferait tout... Absolument tout pour lui, pour son amant. Il voulait faire oublier cette douleur et montrer à son jeune servant combien il tenait à lui, mais le concerné ne pouvait oublier son passé, il ne pouvait que seulement que pleurer et s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ce qui blessa encore plus l'aîné. Il fallait bien qu'un jour, le garçon retrouve son comportement et qu'il soit capable de surmonter cette douleur. Sebastian sera toujours là, oui, il sera toujours pour lui et personne d'autre. Il restera jusqu'à la fin. Même s'il est redevenu l'enfant d'avant, un enfant effrayé et égaré, Sebastian ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Peu importe à quel point ce sera douloureux, il fera revenir son cher Ciel qui ne cesse de lui manquer et de détruire son cœur. Ce baiser fut la preuve de sa fidélité et de sa bravoure pour son cher servant qui était devenu le maître et la clef de son cœur.

_«... Mais je ferai __**tout**__ pour que tu __reviennes__, __**peu importe les moyens**__...»_


	17. Le maître dévoile la vérité

Hi ! Bon, je publie ce chapitre et cette fois, j'arrête vraiment parce que le brevet approche à grand pas... Dons, il faut que j'aille réviser ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira =D (dsl mais j'ai pas le temps de répondre au rewiews mais je suis très contente d'en recevoir autant ! Merci beaucoup !)

* * *

**Chapitre XVI:**_ Le maître dévoile la vérité_

_«Je n'aurais __**jamais**__ cru __**reconnaître**__ la vérité__...»_

Sebastian dormait paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose d'humide et de doux sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit ses yeux et se figea pendant quelques instants quand il vit la scène. Ciel était en train de l'embrasser tendrement avec un air si innocent que les joues du ténébreux se mirent à devenir un peu rouge. Enfin, le plus âgé répondit au baiser et caressa doucement la joue de son servant. Ce dernier gémit et se sentit basculé vers le lit. Il fut allongé sur le lit avec son maître au dessus de lui. Le plus âgé sourit et commença à donner des baisers sur le visage du jeune et à descendre vers le cou. Ciel releva le visage du ténébreux puis lui vola un baiser. La langue du servant lécha délicatement les lèvres du plus âgé et arriva finalement à rentrer dans la tanière de son maître. Il visita d'abord un peu l'antre de Sebastian avant de finalement rencontrer se sœur jumelle. C'était si bon quand il sentit sa langue glisser, s'entremêler avec celle du jeune homme. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se détachèrent enfin et le plus vieux sourit affectueusement.

_ Bonjour Ciel, commença le brun avec un sourire aux lèvres, bien dormi ?

_ Ah... Hm... Oui..., répondit le jeune encore un peu excité par le baiser.

_ Alors... Que veux-tu manger aujourd'hui ?

_ Hmm... Je n'ai pas très faim... J'ai plus envie que tu restes avec moi.

Le ténébreux sourit et prit le garçon dans ses bras.

_ Tu as fais ta toilette ?, osa demander le jeune homme avec un ton ironique.

_ Oui..., affirma le garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendré tout en resserrant son étreinte.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Je...

_ Tu as eu peur bien que j'étais à tes côtés ?

_ … En fait, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit..., avoua le jeune Ciel avec un ton effrayé.

_ Tu les as vu durant toute la nuit ?, s'exclama le plus âgé en forçant son servant a le fixer, Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveillé ?

_ Tu... Tu avais l'air... D'être fatigué... Je ne... voulais pas te déranger..., admit enfin le cadet avec les larmes aux yeux.

_ … Pardon Ciel... Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, je suis juste un peu fatigué... Mais si tu as un problème n'hésite-

Il fut coupé quand il sentit les douces lèvres de son servant se poser sur les siens. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser puisqu'il sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Au bout de longues secondes, Ciel se retira et caressa doucement la joue de son maître.

_ C'est moi qui suis désolé... Alors arrête de te forcer. Ne me crie plus comme ça... J'ai peur quand tu es comme ça... S'il te plaît...

Le maître sentit une larme humide couler le long de sa joue et son cœur bondir. Il n'aimait pas cette vision et ne put s'empêcher de se détester pour l'avoir fait pleurer. C'était l'une des rares fois où Sebastian avait des remords. Il s'approcha encore plus du visage de son servant et s'empara de ses lèvres pour le réconforter et se faire pardonner. Ciel répondit tout de suite au baiser bien que ces larmes coulent encore. Après de longues minutes d'embrassades, la tête du jeune garçon se blottit dans la nuque de son aîné alors que ce dernier resserra son étreinte pour finalement calmer les pulsions de son cœur.

* * *

Le maître était aux anges puisque son jeune servant ne le lâchait pas d'une seconde. Quand, il était occupé, il pinçait seulement sa chemise pour montrer sa présence et quand le brun était libre, le petit comte enroulait ses bras autour de son torse. Sebastian aimait cette facette et sentir cette douce chaleur auprès de lui le rassurait. Ciel n'a pas l'air de lui en vouloir en tout cas. Le ténébreux sourit à cette idée tandis que le jeune se blottit encore plus dans le dos de son maître. Le plus âgé frémi à l'étreinte et se sentit un peu durcir, le comportement de son servant était si innocent et adorable, un peu trop pour notre ténébreux... C'était dur pour le plus âgé de ne pas se jeter sur son amant pour lui faire découvrir une fois de plus le plaisir charnel, mais ayant quand même conscience de la réalité, il se contrôla et fit attention à ne pas trop se rapprocher de son camarade bien que cela soit tentant de se laisser aller dans les bras frêle de ce cher Lord. Mais à un moment donné, il allait craquer, Sebastian en était certain. Il allait avoir du mal à tenir jusqu'à demain... Le brun réfléchissait alors que le garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendré ne cessait de se blottir contre lui. Il était bien avec son cadet, mais depuis quand ? Il n'avait jamais apprécié être avec qui que ce soit... À part ce cher Ciel. Il est si différent quand il est avec lui, il n'y a que lui qui arrive à l'attendrir... Lui qui était quelqu'un d'horrible et sans cœur, il connaît enfin des sentiments et avait l'impression d'être plus vivant. Oui, il était plus doux et chaleureux. Tout cela grâce à son servant. Alors qu'il lisait un livre, il prit le visage de son amant pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Il pouvait entendre les gémissements étouffés de son cadet et ne put s'empêcher d'approfondir son baiser. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Il avait besoin de lui... Finalement, il détache ses lèvres pour lui sourire affectueusement alors que Ciel était rouge et complètement gêné. Ce dernier se blottit encore plus contre son maître alors que le brun sourit en pensant que le garçon ressemblait vraiment à un chat. **Un chat qui avait réussi à l'ensorceler.**

_Mm... Ah... ! Sebas...tian... !, gémit le jeune tout en tendant sa main pour caresser la joue de son aîné.

_ Ah... Ciel...

Ce dernier prit la main qui était sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement.

Sebastian était en Ciel, tout les deux haletant, dans un ébat plus que passionné. Pourquoi ? Retournons quelques heures plus tôt pour comprendre la situation.

* * *

_Nos deux amants étaient tout deux sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendrés était en train de dévorer une tablette de chocolat, toujours dans les bras de son maître. Quand le garçon aux yeux rubis désirait aussi un morceau de chocolat. Ciel réfléchissait à un moyen quand une idée vint illuminer son esprit. Il prit un carré de chocolat avec sa bouche et pris le visage de son aîné pour le lui déposer dans sa bouche à travers un baiser. Sebastian fut surpris et se laissa faire. Il pouvait sentir la plaque de chocolat fondre dans sa bouche alors que les douces lèvres de son servant se délecter de la saveur restante sur ses lèvres. C'en fut la goutte de trop. Le brun reprit ses esprits et embrassa fougueusement le jeune. Ce dernier surpris par cette soudaine réponse bascula en arrière, tandis que son maître le suivait de près. Il était à présent allongé sur le canapé avec son ténébreux au dessus de lui dont le regard était tellement brûlant. Les deux haletaient et arrivaient à peine à rester calme. Quand le plus âgé décida de mettre fin à cette tentation pour finalement prendre une nouvelle fois possession des lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier ouvre la bouche dans un gémissement pour laisser la langue de son maître jouer dans son antre. Chose que fit rapidement le concerné, Ciel avait le goût de chocolat chaud... C'était si bon pour le ténébreux qui se laissa submerger par cette douceur plus qu'enivrante. Il sentit soudain son servant lui mordre tendrement la langue, ce qui l'excita encore plus et l'obligea à pénétrer encore plus loin dans l'antre. Finalement la langue joueuse rejoignit sa sœur jumelle et un bal endiablé débuta. La langue de son servant était si délicieuse, lisse avec un goût de chocolat, il aurait pu la dévorer pendant des heures, tellement c'était délicieux pour lui. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Ciel brisa le baiser pour respirer bien qu'ils restèrent connectés avec un filet de salive. Le brun n'avait jamais été aussi excité rien qu'à la vue e son frêle cadet. _

__ Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça Ciel..., commença le brun avec un ton rauque._

__ Je sais... Mais je te veux...Viens … Sebastian, provoqua le jeune avec un regard séducteur._

__ Yes, My Lord._

_Sebastian embrassa une fois de plus son servant qui gémissait sous ses lèvres, alors que ses mains s'affairaient à déshabiller le jeune comte. Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune servant se retrouva torse nu et à la vue de cette peau si blanche, le plus âgé se précipita pour dévorer le cou. Au contact, Ciel laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Comme c'était bon ! Avec la pointe de sa langue, le ténébreux remonta pour lécher le lobe de l'oreille de Ciel qui gémit à ce contact. Trop attendri par ce petit gémissement, il se penche et l'embrasse passionnément alors que ses mains s'amusaient à torturer ses mamelons. Sa bouche remplaça bientôt sa main, ce qui excita encore plus le jeune Ciel. Il sentit la langue de son maître lécher avidement son téton alors que ses dents le mordaient tendrement. Le servant aimait ces caresses, il savait aussi que l'aîné adorait cela... Après avoir bien torturé les deux mamelons, le brun descendait lentement avec sa langue vers le pantalon de son amant. Ce dernier grognait bruyamment et attendait la suite avec impatience, quand il sentit la langue lécher son érection alors qu'il y avait toujours le tissu qui les séparait. Le plus âgé exerça plus de pression et Ciel gémit plus fort. Après quelques minutes, pensant que la torture avait assez duré, il enleva finalement le pantalon souillé et prit l'érection dans un premier temps avec sa main. Ciel cria alors tellement c'était bon. Le maître resserra son étreinte et le servant cambra son dos sous le plaisir. Sebastian sourit et commençait finalement à lécher légèrement le sexe de son amant. Ciel gémit bruyamment quand il sentit la langue du ténébreux caresser le long de sa virilité. Puis arrivé au gland, l'aîné s'amusa avec le bout de langue à lécher tout le contour de ce dernier donc le sperme coulait déjà... Voyant cela, le plus âgé le prit finalement tout en bouche, ce qui fit hurler et frémir le garçon de plaisir. Le ténébreux bougea d'abord lentement avec sa bouche puis avec sa langue. Ciel était sur le point de jouir quand le maître entoura le sexe de son amant avec sa langue. À la pression, le jeune comte jouit dans un cri de bonheur alors que l'aîné avala difficilement toute la semence, il n'aurait jamais crut que son servant jouirait aussi rapidement et surtout avec autant de quantité. Mais n'y prêtant même pas attention, il lécha avidement ses doigts et les plaça devant l'anneau de muscles chauds de son cadet. Il pénétra doucement un doigt alors qu'il embrassa passionnément. Ciel gigota légèrement mais essaya de rester détendu. Le deuxième fut plus difficile pour le servant qui contracta tout son corps et empêcha le maître à enfoncer le deuxième doigt. Il a fallu que Sebastian approfondisse son baiser pour que le garçon se détende et laisse enfin son doigt pénétrer en lui. Dès que le deuxième doigt fut finalement en lui, il fit des cisaillements pour habituer son camarade à quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant. Pensant qu'il soit enfin apte à recevoir son érection, il enlève ses doigts et libère son sexe. Ciel enlaça le cou de son maître avec ses bras, tandis que les jambes enroulaient ses hanches, dès qu'il sentit le sexe entrer en lui, il hurla de douleur et de plaisir mélangés. Il resserre son étreinte alors que le ténébreux essayait de pénétrer entièrement. C'était si bon et si chaud... L'antre de son servant était une pure merveille pour Sebastian, cette pression autour de sa virilité, c'était tout simplement divin, mais il chercha malgré tout à se contrôler pour ne pas trop blesser le garçon. Il arriva finalement à pénétrer entièrement en lui et chercha à retrouver son souffle pendant que le garçon s'habituait à sa présence. Ce dernier se pencha pour embrasser l'aîné qui comprit tout de suite qu'il pouvait à présent bouger. Le brun donnait d'abord des petits coups puis des plus puissants et des plus rapides au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de Ciel devenaient de plus en plus forts._

Ciel se sentait si bien et ne cessait de gémir le prénom de son amant maintes et maintes fois, ce qui chamboulait quelque peu le cœur du ténébreux. Il comprenait à présent ce qui passait en lui. Et ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il donnait toujours des coups de plus en plus puissants. Il finit par toucher la prostate de Ciel qui hurla littéralement de plaisir. Le plus âgé sourit et ne cessait de frapper à cet endroit rendant les cris du jeune de plus en plus fort. Il n'y avait qu'avec son servant qu'il parvenait à ressentir du plaisir. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la fin bien qu'ils soient encore excités et désireux de se sentir encore plus. Le cadet se pencha en avant pour déposer un doux baiser. Le brun l'accepta avec grand plaisir et finit par dire dans un dernier effort :

**Ah... Ciel... Je t'aime...**

Sebastian se pencha pour embrasser passionnément l'enfant surpris qui finit par jouir dans un cri de bonheur étouffé. Le maître le suivit peu de temps après, ce fut la première fois... Où il était heureux de jouir en même temps que son servant tout en lui déclarant sa flemme.

__ Il semblerait qu'il se soit finalement déclaré, déclara une voix grave dans la pénombre._

__ En effet... Cela ne lui ressemble pas pourtant, affirma une autre voix avec un ton sérieux._

__ Je suis contente qu'il ait enfin accepté la vérité, intervint une autre voix plus enjouée._

__ Tu comptes intervenir cette fois ?, demanda subitement la deuxième voix._

__ Oui... Je pense que c'est le bon moment, répondit la première voix avec un sourire plutôt étrange._

__ Tu comptes le déboussoler ou l'aider ?, interrogea la dernière voix avec un ton plus grave._

__ Je compte bien l'aider... Après tout, il a beau dire qu'il l'aime, il lui manque __**ce cher Ciel**__..., assura la première voix avec un ton grave et amusé._

_Sous la pénombre où seule la lune écarlate éclairait les trois personnes présentes sur le toit d'une maison ténébreuse, un rire se fit entendre aux coups de minuit tandis que le vent violent fit disparaître cette bande mystérieuse._

_"… Mais peut-être que cela __**t'aidera**__ à __me retrouver__..."_


	18. Pause ou Pas pause miina ?

Voila donc le chapitre 17 ! Alors je pense que je vais mettre en pause cette fic là, parce que l'autre "Who are you for me ?" me prends beaucoup de temps et que j'ai du mal à écrire la suite avec celle-là, donc j'aimerai avoir votre avis...

**sarouto:** je suis contente que cette fic te plaise à ce point ^^ j'espère que cette suite te plaira =D

**Cielsweet and Sebastimes: **Enfin la belle et magnifique déclaration de Sebastian ! N'est-ce-pas là une magnifique récompense à vous lectrices qui n'attendait que ce sublime moment ?

**Dixy01:** Merci beaucoup pour tees encours ^^ j'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours autant =D

**Bocchan-chan:** J'avoue que cette faiblesse n'est pas si mal... XD C'est pour une excellente cause même lol ! J'aime bien décrire ce genre de relation avec eux X3 et pour le groupe de personnes, tu verras =D

**bissenchi:** Tu verras dans ce chapitre qui est la personne qui va aider notre petit Sebastian !

**toroko-sama:** Oh oh ! Contente que mes lemons plaisent à ta perversité lol ! J'adore les intrigues, tu devrais le savoir avec mon autre fic XD et pour ta question, Ciel et Sebastian se connaissent depuis le collège...

**ulqui's-girl:** Allons allons, ce ne sont pas des crétins ! XD Bon en tout cas contente que la déclaration enflammée t'ai plus X3

Bonne lecture à tous et répondez moi s'il vous plait !

* * *

**Chapitre XVII:**_ Le temps doit reprendre son cours normal_

___**†**_Si tu __**veux**__ le retrouver__ alors __**prouve-le**__ !_**†**

Sebastian se réveilla doucement quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud se mouvoir sur son torse. À peine eut-il le temps de se réveiller que tous les moments de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit, surtout l'instant où il a finalement confessé son amour pour le jeune Ciel. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu en y repensant mais ne voulant pas être en retard pour les cours du début de la semaine, il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son jeune servant. Il se changea rapidement et fit le moins de bruit possible tandis que le jeune continuait toujours à dormir paisiblement... _Ou presque_. Le brun dépose un dernier regard attendri sur son petit servant endormi avant de partir. Il était à présent sur le seuil de la porte l'air pensif quand soudain il sentit deux bras fins autour de sa taille. Il fut surpris quand il reconnut les bas tremblants de Ciel, l'aurait-il réveillé ? Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune garçon avait déjà pris l'initiative.

_ Se... Sebastian... Tu... Tu comptes... Partir ?, gémis le jeune garçon avec une voix hésitante et effrayée.

_ … En effet..., répondit doucement le concerné peu sûr de lui.

_ Ne... Ne-ne pars pas !, s'écria le garçon désespéré en resserrant son étreinte, ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît ! Je... J'ai peur... Ne m'abandonne pas... Je-Je t'en supplie... !

_ … Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, alors ne me regarde pas ainsi. Je resterai toujours avec toi, je te le promets Ciel, promis le ténébreux tout en s'agenouillant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Merci..., soupira le garçon en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer la chaleur de son amant.

Sebastian sourit tendrement et resserra son étreinte. Il aimait ces moments doux et innocents et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer encore plus son amant qu'il ne l'aimait déjà. Il était si bien avec lui et ce bonheur... **Un bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître**. Comment avait-t-il pu arriver à ce stade d'affection ? Comment pouvait-il... Aimer quelqu'un ? C'est un sentiment beau qui cache pourtant des choses horribles. Cela le blessait un peu d'admettre qu'il était finalement amoureux de quelqu'un... Mais au moins, les choses que disaient Ayumi et Sayuri étaient justes. Il y avait déjà quelque chose de positif dans cette histoire. Après un long moment, le ténébreux releva le visage de son protégé pour lui donner un doux baiser. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que de pouvoir faire des choses aussi banales avec son servant. Soudain, il sentit la langue joueuse du garçon léchait envieusement ses lèvres. Doucement, il ouvrit la bouche, juste le temps de laisser passer la petite langue entrer, puis la suça passionnément, tellement passionnément que le jeune gémit et blottit ses bras autour du cou de son maître. C'était un pêché. Un pêché à la fois délicieux et tortueux pour la conscience du brun, il aimait... Oui, il adorait cette sensation mais ceci ne devrait pas durer... Pas tant que le jeune ne soit pas redevenu comme avant. Étant trop pris par le plaisir, Ciel se retira essoufflé tandis que Sebastian commençait de longues bises sur chaque parties du visage de son protégé. Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui allait être aussi une dure journée à résister pour l'esprit du maître.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la déclaration du ténébreux. Durant toute cette semaine, il n'a pas pu aller à ses cours pour faire plaisir à Ciel et puis... Ce n'était pas comme si il n'appréciait pas, non il adorait, mais il se comportait ainsi surtout pour le réconforter et retrouver _son_ servant. Sebastian était dans le lit, en train de lire un livre avec le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendré endormi. C'était des moments de bonheur pour le brun, au moins le jeune avait finalement cessé de délirer et d'être effrayé. Il admirait le doux visage endormi de son amant, quand il décida de se lever pour aller dans le salon, en quête d'un autre livre, bien que ce soit à contre-cœur. Il se leva doucement et aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, il ne fallait tout de même pas réveiller le jeune dormeur qui pour une fois dormait paisiblement ! Il arriva finalement à sortir de la pièce sans aucun bruit et soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Il marcha longuement dans le couloir alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de retrouver son jeune servant... Comment allait-il faire ? Son Ciel actuel ne lui déplaisait pas du tout mais... Le Ciel d'avant lui manquait et il aimerait le revoir, revoir celui qui avait réussi à charmer son cœur solitaire. Il aimerait entendre encore une fois ses sarcasmes, ses plaintes, ses sautes d'humeur. Cela lui manquait bien qu'il appréciait également sa facette de douceur. Bien que Sébastian refusait de tomber amoureux, il avait fini par avoir un faible pour son camarade et depuis quand d'ailleurs ? C'était assez gênant à l'admettre pour lui mais il avait dû l'aimer au premier regard, bien qu'il ait essayé de refréner ce sentiment. Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu que cela tombe sur lui ? Pourtant, il ne le regrette pas, bien au contraire, il en était presque heureux de pouvoir l'aimer... Bref, là n'était pas le problème. Ciel avait besoin de lui et il avait l'impression que plus ce dernier restait dans cet état de «transe» et plus il allait s'effacer. Cela ne pouvait être admissible, il fallait qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était auparavant ! Mais comment faire ? Cette idée torturait vraiment le plus âgé, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de réfléchir à un moyen, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était l'image érotique de son servant, il ne pensait pas que l'amour le rendrait «paranormal» à ce point-là... Sebastian sentit encore une fois son cœur bondir et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son amant si mignon... C'était vraiment dur pour le pauvre brun. Mais heureusement pour lui, il était dans le salon et pouvait penser à autre chose. Il récupéra rapidement le livre et se dépêcha de rejoindre le jeune garçon quand soudain, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Un frisson lui parcourra le dos et cela n'était pas bon signe.

_ Eh bien... Tu me semble heureux, mon petit Sebastian, susurra une voix féminine bien suave avec un ton malicieux.

_ …

L'intéressé ne sut quoi dire quand il reconnut la voix...Il comprenait mieux son pressentiment et ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer désespérément. Comment s'y était-elle prise pour entrer ? Sebastian sentit un courant d'air et comprit rapidement que la jeune fille s'était infiltrée par la fenêtre sans pour autant la briser. Comment avait-t-il pu ne pas la remarquer ? Cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rater ce genre de chose pourtant... Par quels moyens va-t-il passer pour la faire déguerpir ?

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?, reprit froidement le brun après avoir fait un point sur la situation qui était devenu _délicate et tendue_.

_ Tu pourrais te montrer plus accueillant envers ta camarade de classe mon cher !, ricana la jeune fille de manière sinistre et sans aucun scrupule.

_ Pourquoi serai-je amaible avec quelqu'un comme toi Ryuuri Ayuri ?, rétorqua sèchement Sebastian en se retournant.

Il fronça des sourcils quand il vit la nouvelle venue assis sur le dossier du canapé. C'était bien elle, la jeune fille qui l'observait dans la salle de classe et il semblerait que cette fois, elle compte bien faire plus que l'observer.

_ Allons, tu n'as pas étais aussi froid avec ma petite sœur jumelle Ayumu.

En effet, Ayuri est la grande sœur jumelle d'Ayumu. Elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eaux bien qu'il y ait des petites différences qui permettaient de les différencier comme la couleur de leurs cheveux ou encore la couleur des ou encore les habits mais pourtant au niveau caractère, elles sont complètement opposées. Si nous pouvons faire une comparaison Ayumu serait la lumière alors qu'Ayuri correspondrait bien mieux aux ténèbres. Le parfait Ying et Yang... Sauf que Sebastian préférait de loin parler avec Ayumu pour toutes ses qualités comparé à sa sœur qui ne possèdait que des défauts.

_ Parce qu'elle est beaucoup plus appréciable que quelqu'un comme toi, bien qu'elle te ressemble physiquement !

_ Bien que ce soit l'une des personnes que tu détestes le plus et qui t'ait fait le coup le plus barbare que tu es connu ?

_ Tu ferais mieux de te taire !, s'énerva le brun en se rappelant du passé.

_ Ah la la... Tu me fais vraiment pitié mon pauvre...

_ La ferme !

_ Et dire que tu es finalement tombé amoureux, je te trouve encore plus pitoyable !

_ Tais toi !, rétorqua sèchement le plus âgé en lançant un regard haineux à la jeune fille, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire sournois de cette dernière.

_ Si tu me demandes de me taire, c'est que tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison...

_ Tu m'agaces ! Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de cracher des sarcasmes tu ferais mieux de partir, je suis très occupé !, fit Sebastian tout en se retournant pour ne plus faire face à ce regard moqueur et supérieur.

_ Oh... Monsieur est occupé ? Occupé à prendre soin du cobaye ?

_ Si tu insultes encore une fois mon protégé, je n'hésiterai pas à te réduire en charpie !, déclara le brun avec un regard meurtrier mais ceci n'effrayait pas la jeune fille.

_ Arrête tu me fais peur ~ ! Mais au moins ceci me prouve que tu es vraiment fou amoureux de ton cher «protégé», c'est tellement pitoyable de ta part que j'ai une envie de vomir !

_ Eh ben va vomir ailleurs ! Va donc importuner quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai autre chose à faire **moi **!, rétorqua sèchement le maître tout en s'apprêtant à partir.

_ Ah... Le problème c'est que tu vois j'ai une information qui pourrait être intéressant... Surtout à propos de ta «proie» bien que tu la considères autrement maintenant.

Ces simples paroles ont réussi à figer le ténébreux et à le faire retourner.

_ Quel genre d'information ?

_ Ben tiens ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas m'écouter ?, affirma la jeune fille avec un ton arrogant, ce qui irrita encore plus le plus âgé.

_ C'est bon, je t'écoute ! Alors dis-moi ce que tu as à dire sur Ciel !

_ Plutôt sur ton «ancien» Ciel, corrigea Ayuri avec un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

_ Comment ça, «l'ancien» Ciel ?

_ Allons, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il commence de plus en plus à redevenir le Ciel de son passé ?

_ Si ! Bien sûr !

_ Et je suis pratiquement sûre que tu sais que si cela continue tu finiras par perdre ton bien-aimé, le «vrai» servant, n'est-ce pas ?

_ …

_ Ton silence veut tout dire mon cher ! Vois-tu, si je suis venue, c'est pour t'aider.

_ M... M'aider ?, demanda Sebastian avec un air surpris et suspicieux.

_ Oui je suis venu pour t'aider alors sois-en reco-

_ Et en quel honneur ?, coupa sèchement le concerné avec un regard vigilant.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Tu ne rends jamais un service gratuitement ! Alors tu veux quoi en échange ?

_ Oh mais c'est que ce petit Sebastian me connaît bien ! Sauf que quelqu'un m'a déjà payé donc tu n'as pas besoin de me donner quoi que ce soit !, répondit gaiement la jeune sœur avec un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

_ Qui ?

_ Bon tu veux savoir le moyen pour sauver ton Ciel ou savoir qui m'a payé ? Espèce d'idiot !, rétorqua froidement la jeune fille avec un air agacé.

_ Je préfère le moyen..., répondit le brun bien que lui aussi était agacé par la vigilance de cette sale petite peste.

_ Tu es vraiment misérable Sebastian !

_ Abrège !

_ Le moyen de sauver Ciel..., fit la jeune fille tout en sautant vers le ténébreux pour lui murmurer doucement, afin que personne ne puisse entendre, dans son oreille, la fin de la phrase.

_ …, Sebastian écarquilla les yeux en entendant les propos... Est-ce que c'était aussi simple que cela ?

Le brun était surpris de la révélation d'Ayuri mais... Est-ce que c'était réellement le seul moyen qu'il a pour le retrouver ? Il était encore en état de choc et ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement faire confiance à la jeune Lady. Il aimait Ciel, c'est un fait, mais s'il lui dit tout ce qu'il devait dire, cela ne le blesserait pas ? Il réfléchissait pendant un long moment quand soudain, il entendit des cris, les cris de son protégé. Il se précipita rapidement dans sa chambre et vit que le jeune était encore en train de délirer, il avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'éclipsait, le jeune revoyait ces... Choses. Est-ce qu'il aurait une certaine influence sur la vue du garçon ? À peine eut-il le temps d'être à côté du lit que le garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendré se jeta sur lui pour lui demander de le réconforter. Chose que fit rapidement le plus âgé en répondant à l'étreinte et en lui murmurant des mots tendres. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait qu'il règle rapidement ce problème s'il ne voulait pas perdre Ciel à tout jamais... Finalement, le jeune garçon se calma dans les bras de son maître, en réalité il aimait passer ce genre de moments avec lui. Il savait parfaitement que son ténébreux l'aimait mais lui... Que ressentait-il pour lui ? Il ne le savait guère bien qu'il aimerait répondre à sa déclaration. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ses sentiments mais ce qu'il comprenait encore moins, c'était le comportement de l'aîné à son égard, il aurait très bien pu le rejeter malgré ses sentiments et l'abandonner comme les autres mais lui ne l'avait pas fait... Pourquoi ? Bien que cela le perturbait, Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier tous les efforts du brun, il aimait ces moments-là, où rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de demander de l'aide et de laisser clairement exprimer ces sentiments et surtout... À la personne qui lui était la plus chère. Oui la personne qui était la plus chère à son cœur... Mais est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il éprouvait des sentiments aussi forts que lui ? Des sentiments comme de l'amour ? Et surtout pour ce jeune homme ? Ciel n'en savait trop rien mais au moins, il n'était plus seul et cela ne faisait que le soulager.

_ Tu te sens mieux Ciel ?, demanda soudainement le brun avec un regard inquiet.

_ Oui... Sebastian ?, commença le jeune avec un petit sourire adorable.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'enquit l'intéressé avec un ton doux et réconfortant.

_ Refais-moi ta déclaration s'il te plaît..., murmura tendrement le jeune garçon tout en embrassant la joue de son aîné.

_ Hm... Tu le veux vraiment ? C'est assez embarrassant, tu sais..., admit le ténébreux avec les joues rosées.

_ Dis-le moi encore une fois..., insista le servant en continuant ses baisers.

_ Je t'aime, Ciel..., fit le garçon aux cheveux noir en embrassant tendrement le visage du petit comte.

Un baiser doux mais passionné, tellement que le garçon gémissait doucement. Le plus âgé commençait à devenir excité et en voulait toujours plus bien qu'il asseyait de refréner ses pulsions, il plaqua alors timidement l'enfant contre le mur froid. A ce contact, le garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendré plaça ses bras autour du cou de son maître et commença à ouvrir lentement la bouche. Ne désirant que plus, le brun fit entrer sa langue dans l'antre chaude et humide de son servant, c'était si délicieux que ça devrait en être banni !.. Finalement, la langue de Sebastian parvint enfin à rejoindre sa sœur jumelle pour une danse endiablée, le jeune enroulait la langue de son maître, ce qui fit gémir doucement le plus âgé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son jeune servant allait faire une telle chose. Il fit finalement tomber le jeune sur le lit et finit par se détacher des délicates lèvres du jeune garçon, essoufflé. Ce n'est pas possible à quel point ce petit était mignon, le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure tellement il trouvait ce petit adorable, mais après tout c'est tout à fait normal pour le ténébreux puisque Ciel était la parfaite incarnation de la luxure. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et s'empressa de voler les lèvres de son maître.

_ Ah... Ciel... ! Je t'aime..., parvint à dire le plus âgé entre deux baisers.

_ Je sais...

Le jeune comte continua ses baisers, jusqu'à ce que ses mains décident d'enlever les habits de son maître, ce à quoi ce dernier frémit légèrement. Sebastian ne voulait pas le faire bien qu'il le désirait vraiment, ce n'était pas si bien et surtout profiter de lui, non il ne désirait pas faire tout cela surtout pas à son servant qui n'est toujours pas revenu, mais finalement il céda lorsqu'il vit le visage innocent de Ciel. Il enleva rapidement son gilet et déboutonna sa chemise tout en embrassant passionnément le garçon puis rapidement, il commence à déshabiller son servant. Il laissa doucement sa main caresser le fin torse de son servant jusqu'à descendre vers l'entre-jambe de ce dernier. Il allait le caresser mais finalement il décida de prendre un bras du jeune comte pour le forcer à s'asseoir, ce qui surprit un peu le garçon à l'œil bleu.

_ Que... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, demanda le jeune surprit par la réaction du plus âgé.

_ … C... Ciel..., murmura de manière presque inaudible Sebastian avec un air affligé.

_ … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sebastian ?, hésita le servant en remarquant l'étrange comportement de son maître.

_ … Je...

_ … Tu ?

_ … Reviens-moi... Je t'en prie... Ciel...

_ … Te revenir ?

_ … Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas comme tu es... Non bien au contraire, je t'adore mais... Tu me manques... Je veux te revoir...

_ …, le jeune garçon ne savait quoi dire mais regardait son interlocuteur d'une manière mélancolique. Cependant, il se sentit aussi soulagé.

_ Reviens moi Ciel... Reviens moi, _mon ange_... **Mon amour**.

Le brun ferma doucement les yeux et se pencha en avant pour embrasser les tendres lèvres de son servant, le même baiser qu'il avait donné le jour où Ciel était redevenu l'enfant du passé. Le jeune se laissa simplement faire et ferma lui aussi les yeux, en réalité il se sentait soulagé d'entendre de tels paroles de son maître. Ceci lui montrait bien qu'il était enfin accepté par quelqu'un comme il l'est et ceci lui permettra peut-être d'oublier un peu son passé, enfin il l'espérait. Sebastian retira doucement ses lèvres et vit que le jeune n'avait pas réagi, est-ce que ce que lui avait dit Ayuri était faux, qu'il perdra à tout jamais son Ciel ? Le brun sentit son cœur prit d'un sentiment de tristesse et ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser une deuxième fois son servant dans un acte de désespoir et de remords. Le baiser ne dura quelques secondes et le ténébreux se détacha rapidement, toujours rien... Est-ce qu'Ayuri a finalement dit quelque chose qui n'est pas juste ? _Sa première erreur ? _L'aîné se sentit si mal qu'il grinça des dents, Ciel n'allait plus revenir, plus jamais... **Son Ciel va disparaître... Pour toujours.** Et alors qu'il allait l'embrasser pour une dernière fois, pour ses adieux, à peine eut-il le temps de frôler ses lèvres qu'il reçut une claque magistrale de son servant. Le maître écarquilla des yeux après être frappé sur le visage au bout de deux semaines...

†_Après tout il __n'attend__ que __**toi**__, __**mon cher Sebastian**__..._**†**


	19. Qu'estce que tu crois faire ?

Voici donc le chapitre 18 mes chère lecteurs ! XD Toujours avec du retard (faudrait que je trouve un endroit pour me jeter XD) donc en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! Et que le grand retour de Ciel vous ravie car ceci marque la fin de son passé ! ^^ Bien sûr elle se termine en beauté ! Ou pas XD mais bon bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci à vous tous de lire et de m'encourager sur cette fic =D

**Adelle:** Adelle Adelle XD Cela faisait si longtemps ! XD J'ai hâte que tu me racontes ta vie lol ! Alors tu as décidé de faire carnage sur cette fic aussi ? XD Je t'en pris lol ! Cela me fera très plaisir ! X3 Alors merci pour tes conseils, je vais y réfléchir... Et merci pour ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ^^

**popo:** Merci Popo ! Je suis tellement heureuse que cette fic te plaise et que tu ailles sur FF tout les jours pour voir s'il y a une suite ! Je suis profondément touchée, merci beaucoup ^o^ et excuse moi pour le retard que je prends... (je suis pas douée pour gérer mon temps XD) Ah oui à propos, je sais que personne n'a relevé dans la fic, mais c'est bien Sayuri ET AYUMU qui ont fais quelque chose d'horrible envers Sebastian ! Il n'y a que Ayuri qui n'a rien fais à Sebastian.

**bissenchi:** Contente que le retour de Ciel te fasse autant plaisir ^^

**Twilight-and-BlackButler:** Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise =D pour te prévenir je vais essayer XD Mais bon, je ne te garantie rien au pire, je crois que tu peux mettre la fic dans les trucs alertes pour te prévenir des news mais bon, j'essaierai quand même ^^

**toroko-sama:** Alors heu... Si tu veux on peut dire ça de Ciel XD Tu sens que cette fic va mal se terminer ? Peut-être XD Mais ce qu'elle Ayuri, c'est vraiment pour aider Sebastian et comme elle a dit, c'est parce qu'elle a été payé mais par qui, on ne le sait pas trop... C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde aime la baffe de Ciel lol mais j'avoue c'est hilarant ! XD

**sarouto:** J'espère que cette suite te plaira =D

**tetelle:** Merci beaucoup tetelle pour ces si gentils compliments ^^ Tu as eu le courage de lire entièrement cette fic d'un coup ? Et cela t'as plu ? Sache que j'en suis extrêmement heureuse =D pour la pause, je pense que je ne vais pas la faire mais je ne promet rien...

**Dixy01:** Ciel le retour=Baffe magistrale=Sebastian sadomasochiste XD J'avoue que vu comme ça... XD Bon alors comme tu l'as deviné je pense que Ciel ne doit pas tout comprendre de la situation XD mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher de battre son cher et tendre Sebastian lol ! mais j'espère que cette suite te plaira =D

**cielxsebastian:** Je dois avouer que j'ai mis longtemps pour publier la suite... XD Tiens donc, tu aimes Ayuri ? ça te fais penser à quelqu'un ? XD bon bref, moi même j'adore ce personnage avec sa soeur jumelle ! Mais c'est normal vu que ces deux personnages étaient censés être les persos de ma BD qui sont aussi moi ! lol Ah toi tu veux savoir qui a payé Ayuri hein ? Ben je dirais rien ! lol Tu peux encore réfléchir lol (je sais mais tu sais que j'adore faire ce genre de fics lol !) mais bon, comment ça Ciel ressemble à quelqu'un dans cette fic ? Qui Qui ? XD (la fille pas chiante du tout ! lol) Mais tout le monde sait que c'est mieux un Ciel bourré de défauts XD qu'un petit Ciel tout angelinou ! lol Mais j'avoue que moi aussi il va me manquer...

Bonne lecture à vous tous encore une fois =D

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII:** _Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?_

_"Je suis finalement revenu pour te **satisfaire**... Alors ne me **déçois** pas..."_

Sebastian écarquilla littéralement des yeux quand il sentit sa tête faire une légère rotation. Il effleura légèrement sa joue brûlante tandis qu'il observait le jeune qui semblait légèrement différent. Il allait prononcer un mot quand il reçut une seconde gifle bien plus puissante, puis une troisième, puis une quatrième... Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Ciel finisse par se fatiguer et à lui hurler dessus.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'embrasser sale idiot pervers ! Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas t'embrasser ! Alors pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu serais aussi bête que ça ou quoi ?, s'écria le garçon énervé et paniqué bien que ses joues soient empourprées.

_ …, le jeune maître ne sut quoi dire tellement cette réaction... Lui ressemblait.

Il ne rêve pas, c'est vraiment Ciel en ce moment ? C'est vraiment lui n'est-ce-pas ? Il fixa le jeune homme bien qu'il avait envie de sourire, sourire de joie et de soulagement, il n'avait jamais été aussi content que de recevoir une aussi magnifique claque de sa part. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu réussir à penser autre chose, il se sentit tirer en avant pour ressentir le souffle chaud de son cadet.

_ Espèce de... De... D'enflure ! Oser profiter de moi alors que... Je... Je... Je n'étais pas moi-même ! Tu devrais avoir honte Sebastian ! N'as-tu donc aucun scrupule, scélérat ?

_ Oya oya... Tu te rappelles de tout mon cher Ciel ?, déclara doucement le ténébreux avec un sourire narquois.

_ De… De quoi tu parles ?, demanda le garçon en détournant son regard pour réfléchir, Je ne me rappelle de rien alors arrête de-

Avant même que le servant n'ait fini de parler, il sentit une douce main le faire tourner sa tête et une paire de lèvre prendre possession des siennes. Le petit compte rougit vivement tandis que le maître mit plus de pression sur ses lèvres, Ciel n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple baiser serait aussi... Doux, et surtout de la part d'une telle brute. Il sentit une main monter doucement vers son épaule nue pour finalement mettre un peu plus de pression afin de le forcer à s'allonger. Le jeune se laissa d'abord faire dans un premier temps mais rapidement il se débattit pendant de longues minutes. Le plus âgé ne voulait vraiment pas le lâcher pas maintenant, au bout de quelques instants les mains de son jeune servant céda et laissa même ses mains enlacer son torse. Quand le brun sentit les mains sur son dos, il releva la tête pour laisser le garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendré respirer. Il était haletant et il commençait vraiment à avoir chaud, trop chaud. Il embrassa tendrement le visage du jeune bien que le garçon tentait de retrouver son souffle. Le servant ne voulait pas ressentir autant de réconfort, non sinon il ne pourrait plus contenir ce sentiment si étrange dans son cœur, il rougit légèrement, tandis que son maître ne cessait de continuer ses doux baisers. Ciel essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas là, que ce n'était pas lui qui lui donnait ces doux baisers, que ce n'était pas lui qui fit battre son cœur de cette manière, mais il revint rapidement à la réalité quand il sentit la grande et chaude main de son maître caresser délicatement sa fine jambe. Le jeune garçon laissa échapper un hoquet de plaisir, Sebastian sourit et en profita pour embrasser son jeune amoureux. Le servant surprit, ouvra plus grandement la bouche et le brun en profita pour laisser sa langue serpenter dans sa bouche, le jeune gémit doucement quand il sentit la langue caresser subtilement son palais, ce qui donna de délicieux frissons aux plus âgé. Après une longue visite de la bouche, le brun rencontra enfin sa sœur jumelle, ce qui fit gémir encore plus son amant. Le jeune répondait timidement au baiser mais ceci suffisait pour que son cœur batte rapidement de joie, finalement Ciel brisa le baiser quand il sentit une main joueuse tordre un de ses tétons.

_ Hum... A... Arrête... Sebas... Ah..., ordonna difficilement le servant bien que son corps disait le contraire.

_ Ah... Ciel... Tu sens si bon... Tu crois que je vais m'arrêter en si bon chemin ?, susurra tendrement l'intéressé en léchant doucement l'oreille du jeune garçon.

_ Ah... Hn... Idiot... Sale pervers... Tu me … Le... payeras... Ah...!, Sebastian venait de mordre délicatement le cou frêle du garçon.

_ J'ai hâte de voir ta sentence mon ange, répondit avec joie le ténébreux.

Ciel laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand il sentit son mamelon se faire tordre plus durement, tandis que le brun entamait de langoureux baisers dans la nuque de son amant. Il continua à descendre tout doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'un des mamelons qu'il prit avidement dans sa bouche, le dominé gémit à la sensation humide et chaude. Le jeune aimait cette sensation, il adorait cette douceur, rien qu'en sentant les lèvres de son maître suçaient affectueusement il se sentit déjà durcir. Soudain, il sentit un doigt pénétrer en lui, il étouffa un gémissement de douleur avec sa main. Le garçon aux cheveux jais, arrêta enfin sa douce torture pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passait plus en bas, il avait tellement l'habitude de la chaleur de son jeune garçon mais il avait toujours l'impression que c'était exceptionnelle. Il inséra rapidement un deuxième doigt et vu que son jeune amant commençait à gesticuler de douleur, aurait-il perdu l'habitude malgré le nombre de fois qu'ils l'ont fais ensemble quand il était dans un état second ?

_ Détends-toi Ciel... Détends-toi, sinon je vais te blesser..., murmura l'aîné en léchant la joue de son chère servant qui ne cessait de gémir.

_ … P... Pour... Quoi..., prononça le cadet avec difficulté.

_ Hm... Pourquoi quoi ?, fit Sebastian en embrassant le front de son servant.

_ Pourquoi... Tu... N'as... Ha... Fais... Hm... Comme d'hab... Oh... D'habitude... Hn ?, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il sentit les doigts de son maître bouger avec lenteur.

_ Oya oya... Tu es bien impatient, tu veux que je te touche ici, mon chaton ?, alliant les gestes à la parole, le maître effleura très doucement l'érection avec un seul doigt.

_ Ah... ! L... La ferme... Ah... Hm..., le garçon au cheveux bleu-cendré réagit à ce toucher si léger.

_ Ah... C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es si impatient... Cela te rend encore plus adorable mon ange... Ne t'inquiète pas, je te satisferai bientôt, roucoula le brun avec un sourire envoûtant.

L'aîné enleva finalement ses doigts et les lécha avidement sous le regard gêné et excité de Ciel. Il ricana doucement à cette réaction si attendrissant et fondit pour embrasser langoureusement son servant alors que ses mains s'affairaient à enlever son pantalon. Son amant, trop occupé à gémir durant ce baiser plus que passionné, plaça ses bras autour de la nuque de l'aîné et ses jambes enroulèrent les hanches. Finalement, le jeune homme brisa le doux baiser en sentant l'érection du brun le pénétrer tout doucement, la tête du petit comte bascula sa tête en arrière quand il sentit la virilité pénétrer plus durement en lui, ce qui permit à Sebastian de lécher doucement la nuque de son servant qui gémit encore plus. Le ténébreux était haletant et tentait de se calmer en se divertissant avec son cadet comme des caresses avec la langue ou bien des baisers amoureux, ce qui fit le plus plaisir à l'aîné, c'était que son cher cadet répondait aux baisers en jouant avec sa langue ou en mordant doucement sa langue, ce qui lui permit d'avoir encore plus de frissons.

_ Ah... Ah... Hn... B-Bouge... Sebastian..., supplia le servant en brisant le baiser.

_ Si... Mignon... J'aime cet aspect de toi Ciel..., répondit doucement avec un sourire doux.

_ Ah... Bougez... Hn... Je vous en prie, Maître, bougez !, s'écria le plus jeune avec un air désespéré tout en embrassant fougueusement le brun.

L'intéressé fut comblé en voyant le jeune se jeter sur lui, il brisa le baiser rapidement et commença à bouger, au plus grand soulagement de son amant. Les mouvements furent d'abord lents et faibles, mais furent rapidement devenu puissants et précipités au fur et à mesure que le servant gémissait de plus en plus vite. Cette chaleur, cette vitesse, tout était si bon... Subitement, le servant mordit la naissance de la nuque du jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux alors que ce dernier venait de toucher la prostate. Ceci ne faisait qu'attisait encore plus l'excitation présent dans le corps du maître bien que le jeune ne pouvait s'empêcher de le mordre encore plus fort après chaque coup sur sa prostate en mauvaise état à présent.

_ Vas-y Ciel...Hn !... Mord plus fort... C'est si excitant... Ah...N'hésite pas à me mordre... Hm...! Jusqu'à me faire saigner... Aaahhh... Oui, comme ça !..., tout en percutant vivement la prostate du jeune homme, il lécha le lobe de l'oreille de son servant pour l'exciter encore plus.

Le jeune Ciel étouffait ses gémissements de plaisir à travers la morsure, il pouvait sentir ce goût fer et ce liquide chaud... Il avait vraiment mordu son maître à ce point-là ? Il se sentit bientôt venir et tous les coups que donnaient Sebastian ne l'arrangeait pas, il n'allait pas tarder. Il lâcha finalement la chair ensanglantée et embrassa à pleine bouche le brun qui répondit avec joie. Voulant jouer encore un peu, le ténébreux prit en main son érection qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis le début de l'acte et commença à faire de long va et vient. Ciel hurla de plaisir, il est sur le point de venir quand il sentit le plus âgé mettre beaucoup plus de pression sur son pénis.

_ Viens... Hum... Ciel... Ah... Laisse toi aller... Ne t'inquiète... Hn... Pas..., gémis doucement l'aîné avec un ton envoûtant.

_ Seb... ! Sebas... ! Sebastian ! Je … Ah... Peux... Hn... ?, demanda le jeune garçon en sentant bientôt sa jouissance.

_ Ah... Ciel, vas y... !, susurra sensuellement le brun dans l'oreille de son amour.

Et à ces mots, le servant jouit dans la main de son maître dans un hurlement de plaisir, tandis que le ténébreux se vida à l'intérieur de son cadet. C'était si bon... Il se retira prudemment et embrassa son amant essoufflé, il n'avait jamais autant apprécié de faire ce genre de chose avec quelqu'un, il n'y avait qu'avec ce garçon et personne d'autre qu'il pouvait ressentir autant de plaisir, mais cela est normal, puisqu'il est aussi son amour, son premier amour... Il se détacha au bout de longues minutes et observa le jeune avec attendrissement, tandis que ce dernier lui lançait un magnifique regard noir. Le jeune homme avait apprécié certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le forcer à le faire alors qu'il ne se rappelait même pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avant, et le pire, c'est qu'il a osé l'embrasser ! Sa dernière défense le permettant de croire qu'il n'appartenait pas entièrement à lui. Il sentit soudain un tissu doux le caresser, il était surpris et était sur le point de riposter quand il comprit que c'était un mouchoir et que Sebastian était en train de le nettoyer. Le jeune rougit vivement mais se laissa faire, un silence pesant se fit entre les deux Lords, le jeune ne savait trop quoi penser de la situation actuelle et cherchait à comprendre à ce qui s'est passé durant son "absence" tandis que le ténébreux n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que de retrouver son Ciel, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela aurait été aussi simple. Il finit finalement de nettoyer le corps de Ciel et ne put s'empêcher de détacher le tissu cachant l'œil de son servant, sous la surprise de ce dernier, et de l'embrasser tendrement. Le jeune se laissa faire bien qu'il avait envie de le repousser, il était beaucoup trop fatigué et se demandait pourquoi est-ce que son aîné faisait une telle chose alors qu'il avait découvert son pire secret. Au bout de quelques minutes, le garçon brisa le baiser pour pouvoir enfin respirer tandis que le maître se rhabillait et retournait dans le lit auprès de son servant pour pouvoir enfin dormir.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'embrasses ?, demanda soudainement le jeune en touchant son œil rouge.

_ Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire ?, répondis le brun en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_ … Tu es un sale pervers, c'était pour te faire enrager si j'ai fais ça... Mais maintenant ce petit jeu m'agace, déclara froidement l'interlocuteur avec un air impassible.

Sebastian savait parfaitement que Ciel mentait à ce moment-là, ce qui le blessa un peu.

_ Ça avait pourtant marché, tu avais réussi à me rendre irritable.

_ Pas au point que tu arrêtes de faire ces choses obscènes.

_ Ce sont les choses naturelles de la vie voyons et puis... Ce n'est comme si tu n'aimais pas n'est-ce-pas ?

Le cadet le fixa avec mépris, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait faux, bien au contraire et cela le suffisait pour le mettre hors-de-lui.

_ … Sale pervers et idiot !

_ Ah la la... Mais dis-moi... Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien pendant ces deux dernières semaines ?, interrogea subitement le plus âgé avec un regard bien plus sérieux.

_ Heu... Non... Pourquoi ?, affirma le jeune avec un air hébété.

Ciel put lire alors un soupçon de tristesse dans le regard du ténébreux. Devait-il se rappeler de quelque chose ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il a un air si triste tout d'un coup ?

_ … Pour rien, fit le garçon aux cheveux de jais en embrassant son amant, tu ferais mieux de dormir si tu veux grandir.

_ QUOI ? J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils sale- !

Mais avant même que le concerné ait pu riposter, le plus âgé s'enroula dans la couverture et s'endormit avec une expression de tristesse. Le jeune n'y prêta plus attention et s'endormit lui aussi dans le lit avec un air adorable qui n'échappa à son maître. Sebastian se releva doucement et observa son jeune cadet, il était vraiment adorable mais il ne sait trop pourquoi il ressentait une peine dans son cœur, une peine qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Cela était si douloureux que ceci pouvait en être risible mais...Son servant avait finalement complètement oublié... Même sa déclaration... Et sans le vouloir, _**le brun laissa échapper un léger ricanement attristé alors que son visage montrait le regret, le regret d'aimer quelqu'un au point de vouloir mourir pour lui**_.

Soudain, il vit le jeune garçon se lever brusquement, ce qui le surprit un peu, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une telle réaction. Le brun croyait que le jeune Ciel avait encore fait un cauchemard.

_ Sebastian..., murmura doucement le garçon avec un air irrité.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda l'intéressé avec un air inquiet.

_ Tu comptes dormir comme ça ? Répondit simplement le jeune en fixant une partie de l'anatomie du plus âgé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, insista le concerné avec un air surpris.

_ … Tu saignes encore, remarqua le cadet en rougissant un peu

_ Ah..., le ténébreux frotta l'endroit et en effet, il continuait toujours à saigner. Tu as raison, je saigne encore, dit-il avec le sourire comme si ce n'était rien.

_ …, il vit son servant rougir encore un peu avant qu'il ne détourne son regard.

_ Ça ne va pas ?, questionna l'aîné avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

_ … ot..., chuchota le jeune de manière presque inaudible.

_ ?

_ Espèce idiot ! Va te mettre un pansement si tu saignes ! Allez dépêches-toi sombre crétin ! Sinon ça va s'infecter mais t'es vraiment idiot ou quoi ? Aller dépêches-toi, sinon tu vas me réveiller quand tu vas revenir !, ordonna le jeune homme avec un air plus qu'énervé.

Sebastian ricana doucement en entendant un tel ordre, c'est si adorable de sa part de s'inquiéter pour lui même s'il ne le dit pas directement, il semblerait que les choses soient finalement redevenu normales.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendré rougit légèrement en entendant la réponse et partit rapidement se coucher avant que son maître ne le vit, le cœur battant à la chamade et le visage gêné.

_«... Maintenant que tu es **là**, je ne **t'abandonnerai** plus à ton sort...»_


	20. Les problèmes commencent

Salut tout le monde ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je ne suis toujours pas morte ! ! ! ! XD A votre plus grand damne ! XD Bref, je reprends donc finalement cette fic ! En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop impatientez ! XD Après tout, je ne vous ai pas laissé sur un suspens insoutenable lol ! Bref, il semblerait que mon style d'écriture ait changé sur cette fic... Je ne sais pas tellement mais bon, je vous laisse voir ça ! Voila ^^ Bonne lecture à vous toutes et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**lisa-chan:** Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait plaisir ! ^^ Voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

**onigiri:** Merci à toi d'avoir lu ma fic ^^ Je suis contente si j'ai pu quand même garder un peu le caractère de Sebastian ! :]

**Nutella Baka-chan:** Eh oui, toute bonne chose a une fin malheureusement ! XD j'aime bien faire Sebastian comme ça XD, un vrai sadomaso lol ! Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils ! Je vais essayer d'améliorer tout ça ^^ donc à propos de ce que tu m'as dis, alors chapeau, tu as remarqué ça ! O.O Je voulais justement qu'il soit vraiment dépendant l'un de l'autre au point où c'est trop XD d'ailleurs je voulais faire un chapitre sur ça ! Mais vraiment bravo je m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un m'en fasse la remarque ^^ ! Il est vrai que Ciel n'est plus vraiment le servant XD Je vois assez mal ce Sebastian (de ma fic) extrêmement possessif envers Ciel puisque depuis le collège il éprouve malgré tout un certain respect. Et puis, s'il allait trop loin, Ciel pourrait toujours se plaindre auprès de ses parents ou de la loi XD et là il peut dire bye bye, ce qui n'est pas son but, c'est pour cela que Sebastian ne pousse pas aussi loin le bouchon. (Qui plus, dans cette fic, il tient énormément à sa réputation pour une certaine raison) Mais il est vrai que maintenant il a appris à connaître Ciel, il a l'impression d'être un bon à rien XD Non mais il éprouve beaucoup plus de respect pour Ciel qui a eu un passé terrible et qui le surmonte tant bien que mal alors que lui ben lui... C'est particulier ! XD (Pas de Spoil !) a ton plus grand damne... Il y aura encore d'autre personnages de ma création... Entre autre, la famille de Sebastian... Je suis vraiment navrée, je sais que c'est souvent difficile de les accepter ou de les voir, cependant, je ne vois pas tellement de personnage où Sebastian pourrait vraiment se confier et qu'ils veulent bien aider sans contreparties... Mais je vais tenter de réduire leurs apparitions le plus possible !=) Oui, moi aussi je me disais quand vais-je les faire s'embrasser ? Quand ? XD Donc je vous comprends, bref, encore merci de ton commentaire, je vais essayer de faire du mieux que je peux ^^

**popo:** Évidement qu'il y a une suite ! J'allais pas laisser l'histoire se finir comme ça ! XD Mais j'ai pas vu ton adresse... Alors désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant...

** toroko-sama:** AH ? XD Ton père est trop fort ! ! ! XD Ah la la ! Comme quoi ! XD J'ai éclaté de rire quand j'ai lu ce qu'il a dit lol ! Et imagine en fait si ton père avait lu ma fic ? XD T'aurai fait quoi là hein ? XD Non je déconne lol

Oui ben, Sebastian reste un pervers en sois lol ! C'est trop mignon un Ciel qui gifle un Sebastian XD ! Je suis contente que mes lemons te plaisent ! XD Non ! ! Mes lemons ne reflètent pas du tout ma perversité ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça voyons ? (Sifflote XD) Ah ! Je pense pas être pire que toi XD Je dois t'égaler lol ! Mais oui, ils meugnon en étant sadomaso lol ! Il font un beau couple XD ! XD Oui Ciel a droit à tout avec Sebastian tant que c'est du sexe XD #SBARF# XD Oui Sebastian est un indécis mais on l'aime ! ! ! ! ! XD ( Tu gères en rimes toi lol) Mais c'est pas au fond ! XD Ciel est une salope ! XD #SBARF# Bref, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! =)

**Etoile-Lead-Sama:** Je suis contente que cette fic te plait à ce point ^^ ! Merci de me suivre et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! ^^

**tetelle:** Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus ! Pour tes questions, ben tu verras ça dans la suite XD (je ne ais plus de Spoil désolée ! XD)

** Bocchan-chan:** XD Je suis contente que le lemon t'ai plus XD ! Ah on sait pas si Ciel ne s'en rappelle vraiment pas XP ! Peut-être que oui... Ou non ! XD Eh oui, Sebastian s'en prend toujours plein dans la tronche le pauvre ! XD C'est sur que ça fait toujours plaisir de se faire traité avant de dormir XD

** ulqui's-girl:** Ils sont mignons hein ? XD Mais oui... Il faut pas que tout soit rose dans cette fic XD

**Twilight-and-BlackButler:** Merci beaucoup de ce compliment ! =D J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**plumesdecorbeaux:** Atteindre mon niveau au niveau lemon ? ça me fait super plaisir que tu me dises ça ! ! ! T^T Je te rassure, tes lemons sont bien ! =) Je suis contente que la fic t'ai plu ! ^^ et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! =D

**BlackButler94:** Je suis contente que ça t'a plus à ce point ! ^^ Oui, je suis sadique ! Ils s'aiment mais ils comprennent rien, on y peut rien lol ! Merci du compliment ^^ Je suis heureuse que mes lemons te plaise ! XD

**Meika:** Oui il faut que Ciel revienne à lui un jour XD ! On est tous pervers dans la vie ! ! ! XD Mais Sebastian, j'avoue lol C'est un gros pervers pédophile lol ! Merci du commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

** sarouto:** Je crois qu'on aimait toutes ce petit Ciel XD (Oui soyons perverse ! XD) Ah ben ça, va savoir si ce petit s'en rappelle ou pas XD

**juju.C:** Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que cette suite plaira !

**Cielsweet and Sebastimes:** Oui, maintenant au boulot ! Oui en fait... J'ai pas voulu trop me casser la tête XD Donc Ciel revient miraculeusement XD ! Ah bon ? Merci du compliment ça me va droit au cœur ^/^ Ben la recette, tu écris tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit XD Mais bien sur que Ciel adore ! XD C'est un petit cochon lol ! Mais je suis contente que ce lemon t'ai plu =)

XD Ben tu verras ce que je te réserve mais il me fait de la peine Sebastian XD Sachant enfin ce que c'est l'amour, il est tombé pour une personne qui n'est pas du tout facile à vivre pêcheur ! XD (Le jeu de mot très élaboré ! XD) Oui Ciel revient enfin ! Oui oui, il va toujours à l'école XD ne t'inquiète pas XD.

**bissenchi:** Va savoir si Ciel s'en rappellera ou pas XD Ah Ayuri, tu la verras plus tellement je pense XD enfin bon, peut-être est-ce une feinte pour vous tromper ! XD

**Adelle:** XD Mais non ! XD Je veux te revoir moi ! ! ! J'aime bien lire ta vie XD ! Bref, merci beaucoup de ce compliment ! C'est trop beau, je ne suis pourtant pas aussi bien que ça ! Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir T^T Ben, j'ai pas vraiment envie de glisser dans les escaliers XD ! Je suis sûr que je peux tenir plus de deux minutes si je reste avec toi ! XD Ben maintenant que j'ai finis l'autre, je vais pouvoir écrire à plein temps celle là XD Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai autant plus ! ^^ Oui, vivement que Sebastian refasse sa déclaration et Ciel est effectivement indétrônable ! (Non y a qu'un n XD à indétrônable lol) Étrangement, je sens que la secte va encore un peu s'agrandir XD Mais bon, venant de toi, j'imagine que ça ne m'étonne plus XD ! Ah ben moi, en cours, c'est l'intello ou l'antipathique alors que sur FF c'est Ayu ou la pro du lemon XD alors bon lol voila XD ! J'espère te revoir ! Et que la suite te plaise ! ^^

**cielxsebastian:** Merci de ta compréhension XD Ben la BD était trop compliqué à faire en fait XD ! Ah, ça je te dis pas qui l'a payé lol ! COMMENT CA CIEL ME RESSEMBLE ? Mais t'es folle ! XD Non je ne suis pas mignonne, je suis sadique, faut que tu portes des lunettes ma petite ! XD Ben en fait, quoi qu'il fasse Sebastian, il se fait massacrer XD Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pas quand on aime ! XD Oui mais Ciel ne comprend jamais rien, faut pas trop lui demander XD Déjà qu'il a oublier la déclaration XD ! Oh... T'inquiète, Sebastian va le garder ce petit bout XD Ou pas ! XD

**Dixy01:** Eh oui après l'effort, le réconfort ! XD Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^

Merci à vous toutes de suivre encore cette fic ! ça me fait réellement plaisir de voir qu'autant de lectrices la suive ! Je suis vraiment comblée... Je vais presque pleurer... Cependant, je dois vous annoncer que je ne continuerai plus cette fic... Par manque de temps et surtout je pense ne plus revenir sur FF... Pour la même cause et que je dois me concentrer sur mon travail, je suis navrée... Mais sachez que ça m'a été un vrai plaisir d'écrire cette fic et d'avoir pu vous rencontrer et lire vos commentaires ! Merci encore à vous toutes et à bientôt peut-être !

* * *

**Chapitre XIX: **_Les problèmes commencent..._

_«... **Moi** qui pensais que tout irait pour le mieux **maintenant**...»_

Ciel dormait paisiblement quand il sentit quelque chose de doux lui caresser le visage, il ferma toujours les yeux en savourant la douceur de cette caresse puis il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur ces lèvres, il fut quelque peu surpris par cette sensation et finit finalement par ouvrir les yeux, il se figea pendant quelques instants. Sebastian était en train de l'embrasser tendrement et son visage semblait si apaisé que le jeune garçon sentit son cœur battre rapidement. Mais il se reprit très vivement et poussa brusquement le plus âgé pour s'éloigner de lui avec les joues brûlantes. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que son maître profite de lui ?

_ Qu'est... Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ça de bon matin ?, demanda offusqué Ciel en lançant un regard noir au concerné.

_ Eh bien, je me permets de te réveiller de manière «douce», cela ne te plaît pas ?, murmura le brun avec une voix suave et envoûtante.

Ciel se mit à rougir rapidement en repensant à la sensation. Il est vrai que ce crétin lui avait volé son premier baiser, malgré tout, il était très agréable. Le jeune enfant remarqua le regard insistant du ténébreux et ne put s'empêcher d'enrager d'avoir osé penser ainsi.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis au lieu de prendre tes rêves de pervers pour la réalité ! !, hurla le garçon aux yeux vairons en tenant un coussin qui avait pour but d'arriver au visage du plus âgé.

L'aîné sourit avant de partir sans un mot, sous la surprise du cadet. Étrangement, le garçon aux cheveux gris-perle remarqua une étrange lueur dans les yeux de son amant, _une lueur de tristesse_. Sans le remarquer, il serra le petit coussin contre son cœur, cet endroit lui faisait si mal... Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?

Sebastian était resté derrière la porte pour s'appuyer sur cette dernière, il soupira alors qu'il laissa apparaître un visage remplie d'émotions. Pour la première fois, il sourit tristement alors que son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ce sentiment qui comprimait son pauvre cœur. Oui... Il le savait. Depuis qu'il a prit conscience de ses sentiments, les échanges acides qu'ils allaient avoir seront difficiles à supporter pour lui. _Le brun souffrait déjà des mots de son amant_. _**Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit tombé amoureux de lui ?**_

* * *

Ciel arriva devant la porte où bien évidemment il y avait son maître. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant, un instant qui parut être une éternité, alors qu'un petit sourire se forma sur le visage de l'aîné. Le jeune sentit légèrement la chaleur lui monter aux joues avant de partir rapidement pour qu'il ne remarque rien. Chose qui n'échappa guère à ce dernier qui souriait encore plus grandement, il savait que le petit garçon éprouvait les mêmes sentiments pour lui, il le savait mais qu'allait-t-il allait faire maintenant ? Il n'y pouvait rien justement parce que son amour ne l'accepterai jamais et il ne voulait pas que la relation qu'ils entretiennent se brise. Le comte accéléra la cadence alors qu'il senti son cœur battre rapidement, quel était ce regard soudainement tendre ? Et pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé entre eux lorsqu'il était "inconscient". Ils avaient sûrement dû coucher ensemble mais après ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sebastian n'eut pas pris peur avec cet œil, pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait à ses côtés alors qu'il connaissait cet ignoble passé ? Que se passait-il maintenant ? Ciel était perdu, il ne savait comment faire maintenant, c'était la première que quelqu'un restait là, auprès de lui et _ceci ne fit que le plus grand bien à son cœur_.

Ils arrivèrent en avance dans la classe, le cadet partit mettre au fond de la salle son manteau dans son casier, cependant il vit quelque chose qui le laissa sans voix lorsqu'il se posta devant la porte.

_**Crève Ciel Phantomhive ! Sois emmené en enfer !**_

Il fixa longuement ces mots en se demandant qui en était l'auteur, il n'y avait personne dans son entourage capable de faire cela. Il soupira, cela devait sûrement être l'un des élèves de la classe inférieure, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant mais pourquoi seulement à lui ? Il ouvrit son casier et déposa son manteau avant de remarquer une petite enveloppe. Surpris, il se baissa pour la ramasser et lire son contenu. Étrangement, c'était une lettre de menace. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il ne comprit rien sur le coup, pourquoi des élèves s'amusent à poster ce genre de choses, en plus d'une lâcheté incroyable. Il soupira de nouveau, c'était le comble de ses problèmes, des problèmes sociaux, comme s'il en avait pas déjà assez. Il regarda derrière lui et vit le regard de Sebastian, inquiet. Il avait sûrement dû remarquer ces insultes mais il garda le silence. Le garçon fronça des sourcils puis claqua sa langue d'un air contrarié avant de faire finalement face au plus âgé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça ? Si c'est ce mot, pas besoin de t'inquiéter, ça va bien finir par se terminer, déclara le comte en froissant le papier pour le jeter à la poubelle.

_ …, l'interpellé ne fit rien à part le regarder faire.

Ciel s'assit rapidement alors que la haine bouillonnait lentement dans ses veines. Quels impertinents avaient osé lui écrire cela ? Il avait été absent pendant presque deux semaines, ce qui avait laissé largement le temps à ces petite vermines de s'introduire et de taguer ces mots. Vu la consistance et la couleur de la peinture, cela devait être récent, peut-être aux environs de ces deux derniers jours. Cependant, il y avait beaucoup trop de personnes dans ce lycée... Peut-être devrait-il aller voir le directeur pour lui demander d'examiner l'écriture et ainsi arriver rapidement à trouver ces personnes. Il fronça des sourcils, l'idée semble pas mal certes, mais est-ce que demander à son directeur ne serait pas trop facile ? Il n'avait pas envie de trop reposer sur Mr Tanaka qui s'était occupé de lui durant son enfance et qui l'avait chouchouté dans cet établissement. Il soupira longuement, comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le prenne pour un lâche en demandant de l'aide mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se laisser faire par des gens de basses classes. Ciel claqua sa langue. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de l'agacer !

Sebastian regarda tristement son protégé alors qu'il réfléchissait à qui pouvait avoir écrit une telle chose, il n'était pas là durant ces deux semaines, mais cela est étrange que personne ne lui ai rien dit, même cette Lizzy... Alors cela veut dire que cela a dû se faire hier soir, maintenant il faudrait trouver toute personne ayant été vu dans cet établissement, cependant il y a trop de personnes qui ont pu venir ici, donc ce qu'il faudrait faire... Trouver un professeur qui puisse reconnaître l'écriture, tel que la professeure Spocky qui était un professeur de littérature. Il pourrait toujours aller la voir un peu après les cours, seulement la connaissant, elle voudra peut-être un petit quelque chose en retour.

Ils entendirent tous deux la porte s'ouvrir quand ils remarquèrent un cri strident d'une certaine jeune fille blonde. Elle courra jusqu'à son amoureux qui n'est autre que Ciel, à son plus grand désespoir.

_ Ciel ! Ciel ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! ! ! Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ?, s'écrit Lizzy en desserrant son étreinte.

_ Je-j'étais malade..., se justifia le comte alors qu'il parvenait à retrouver un peu d'air.

_ Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Tu es sûr de pouvoir revenir en cours à présent ?

_ Oui Lizzy... Sinon je ne serai pas venu...

_ Salut Ciel !, intervint Soma avec un large sourire.

_ Bonjour Soma..., salua l'interpellé avec un air désespéré.

Le jeune enfant regarda alors la porte et vit Aloïs arriver avec Claude qui lui lança un regard amoureux. Ils sortaient ensemble maintenant, c'était évident, mais le garçon ne dit rien et continua à parler avec ces deux amis. Alois arriva rapidement avec un large sourire, ce qui enthousiasma encore plus la petite troupe, le jeune servant ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux, cela lui faisait vraiment du bien de parler avec eux.

_ Tiens salut Sebastian, salua poliment Claude alors qu'il se mit en face de son cousin.

_ … Bonjour Claude, fit simplement le ténébreux alors qu'il réfléchissait.

_ Eh bien, c'est tout ce que tu as à dire après cette longue absence ?, poursuis le garçon aux lunettes alors qu'il lui donnait ses cours.

Un sourire naquit des fines lèvres de l'adolescent aux yeux carmins, ce qui donna la chair de poule à l'autre garçon.

_ Claude... J'ai un petit service à te demander, déclara le brun avec une voix enjouée.

* * *

_ Tu as vu le mot Ciel ?..., murmura la jeune marquise alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ … J'ai vu et j'en ai rien à faire, tu devrais en faire de même Lizzy, répondit de manière paresseuse le garçon aux cheveux gris-perle.

_ Tu n'as pas peur que ça dégénère Ciel ?, commença Alois alors qu'il lança un regard inquiet à son ami.

_ Tu devrais faire quelque chose..., proposa Soma en tapotant l'épaule du comte.

_ … Je n'ai pas besoin de votre compassion, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul, répondit froidement le petit garçon alors qu'il fronça des sourcils.

Plus personne n'osa en parler, par peur d'irriter encore plus le comte Phantomhive qui semblait déjà de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

Les cours se terminèrent enfin, cependant, Ciel devait aller à son club de violon. Il soupira, il avait perdu l'habitude de travailler aussi longtemps. Il marcha longuement dans les couloirs, ne voulant penser à rien, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, il se rappelait de son amant. Il secoua sa tête pour enlever cette satanée image, mais rien à faire, maintenant qu'il y pensait, son cœur battait rapidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire pour que cela cesse ? Il soupira à nouveau, depuis qu'il a rencontré Sebastian, il n'a fait vivre qu'une vie mouvementée et cela ne l'aidait en rien. Cependant, il était vraiment le seul... _À_ _rester avec lui_. C'est stupide, le ténébreux ne se serait pas lié à lui s'il n'y avait pas de raison particulière. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait le cadet, pourquoi est-ce que son maître lui faisait subir tout cela ?

Il arriva à la salle de musique, seulement, l'ambiance était étrange, presque tendue. Les filles s'étaient mise à murmurer et à le dévisager, les garçons semblaient se moquer de lui. Ciel ne fit pas tellement attention et alla à sa table quand il vit d'autre message, semblable à celui de son casier.

_**Ciel Phantomhive n'est qu'un crétin ! Tu devrais crever ! T'es qu'un garçon de bourgeois ! Stupide gosse de riche !**_

Le concerné fronça des sourcils, alors qu'il regarda furieusement autour de lui, un bruit de fond se fit entendre alors que des rires des élèves se font entendre. Alors c'était bien eux, mais qui cela pouvait être ? Ils sembleraient que tout le monde le détestait, mais qu'avait-il donc fait ? Il ne comprend pas, qu'est-ce que le garçon avait fait alors qu'il venait de sortir d'un mauvais passage avec son aîné ? Il soupira de frustrations alors qu'il s'apprête à s'asseoir quand il vit des punaises, son visage se crispa sous la haine alors qu'il entendait parfaitement des élèves dirent que c'était dommage que _le comte hypocrite_ ait remarqué aussi rapidement. Dans la haine, le concerné prit sa chaise et le lança violemment contre le mur. Interloqués, les élèves le regardèrent avec mépris alors que Ciel tenta de retrouver son souffle. Parvenant finalement à se calmer, le jeune garçon sourit narquoisement alors que ses camarades lui lancèrent un regard haineux et provocateur.

_ Vous cherchez la guerre ? Très bien vous l'aurez mais sachez que vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement et surtout je ne vous laisserai pas jouer de moi aussi facilement alors que vous n'êtes que des sous-fifres ! Sachez que vous amuser avec le chien de la pègre ne fera que vous en faire mordre les doigts ! Bande d'insolents !

Et sous les marmonnements rageurs et insultants des enfants de la basse classe, _**le jeune comte Ciel Phantomhive sortit de la salle avec le cœur empli de détermination et de fierté**_.

* * *

Le garçon à l'œil bleu arriva dans l'appartement, épuisé. Sebastian était là, en train de préparer le repas. Le cadet regarda longuement son aîné, il était bien quand il le regardait. Ciel sentit ses joues rougir alors qu'il venait de réaliser à ce qu'il pensait. Comment pouvait-il être descendu aussi bas ? Comment pouvait-il penser que son maître le rendait aussi étrange ? Quel était ce sentiment qui faisait battre frénétiquement son cœur ? Il effleura sa poitrine, sentant sa respiration devenir plus rapidement, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal subitement ? L'enfant ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à partir quand il sentit deux bras forts l'enlacer. Le garçon se mit à rougir fortement alors qu'il sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement, le souffle du plus âgé effleurant légèrement sa nuque. Sans le vouloir, il frémit à la sensation.

_ _Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour t'aider... Il te suffit simplement de me le demander Ciel_, susurra tendrement le ténébreux avant de mordre l'oreille de son amant.

Cette phrase fit tiquer le concerné et se retira rapidement de son étreinte, il s'apprêta à lui sermonner mais lorsqu'il vit le regard empli d'inquiétude du brun, sa voix s'éteignit, son cœur battit à tout rompre.

_ Pour... Quoi... Faire tout ça ?..., murmura le garçon de manière inaudible alors qu'il dévia son regard gêné.

Le maître aux yeux carmins ne dit plus rien, ne sachant que faire. Il voulait aider son servant et il savait que la situation n'allait pas, que ce soit entre eux ou avec les autres élèves et Sebastian l'avait remarqué. Cette lettre qu'il avait trouvé à son retour, une lettre de menace adressé à son protégé, que se passait-il bon sang ? Il soupira intérieurement, la question stupide du plus jeune le fit cogiter un moment, il avait peur de se déclarer à nouveau à lui, oui... C'était lâche de sa part, mais que ferait-il s'il le rejette ? Il se crispa avant de le prendre dans ses bras, sous la surprise du jeune homme.

_**Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Et puis, n'oublie pas que je suis ton maître, Ciel Phantomhive.**_

Sa voix se fit pleine de convoitise, voulant provoquer le jeune alors qu'un sourire mesquin prit forme sur son visage. Le concerné le regarda et se senti vexé, c'est vrai... Il n'y avait rien entre eux, alors à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait au juste ? Il poussa son maître et ne put s'empêcher de partir sous le regard ardent.

_ Ne crois pas que je vais jusqu'à m'abaisser à ce point, je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un idiot, pervers et profiteur tel que toi !, répondit sèchement le comte alors qu'il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme resta figé pendant quelques instants, quelque peu perplexe, s'attendant à des injures mais ne put s'empêcher de ricaner alors qu'il vit à quel point son petit protégé était orgueilleux et fier. Oui... _C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux de lui_. Il sourit tristement, alors qu'il sortit de sa poche, la fameuse lettre, la relisant encore une fois.

_**À ce stupide Comte,**_

_**Nous en avons plus qu'assez de ton petit comportement insolent et ingrat envers nous ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un gamin qui ne cesse de se croire supérieur aux autres juste parce que tu es riche ! Ne te méprends pas, nous allons te montrer à quel point tu es un bon à rien et que ta place n'est pas ici sale hypocrite ! Nous en avons plus qu'assez de toi ! Tu ferais mieux de crever et de toute façon, même en enfer on ne t'acceptera pas, vas brailler ailleurs sale gosse ! Tu ferais mieux de dégager avant de souffrir, va pleurer dans les jupes de ta misérable mère ! Vaurien ! On ne veut plus jamais te revoir, et surtout pas besoin de te ramener avec Sebastian, on sait que tu n'auras pas le cran de t'opposer à nous ! Et ce n'est pas comme si Sebastian pouvait faire quelque chose envers nous, surtout que ce mec ne fait que profiter de toi ! On a envie de vomir à chaque fois que t'es avec lui alors que plus aucune fille ne veut de nous et rêve de t'étriper pour avoir osé fricoter avec lui. Vas pourrir en enfer Ciel ! On dit cela pour ton bien, sur ce, toutes nos condoléances et nous espérons ne plus jamais revoir ta sale gueule de bourge !**_

Le brun sentit la colère brûler son corps tel un venin. Ces gens le dégoûtaient du plus profond de son être, comment osaient-ils proférer ce genre de choses ? Cependant, le ténébreux pensa qu'il valait mieux que le cadet ne voit pas cette lettre, sinon ça allait encore empirer. Il plia la feuille et s'apprêta à la jeter dans les flammes quand il entendit la bouilloire siffler. Il soupira et remit finalement la feuille dans sa poche. _Si Ciel ne parvenait pas à résoudre cette affaire, il interviendrait, qu'il le veuille ou non, finit par penser le jeune homme aux yeux carmins._

_"… Il semblerait que **notre petite vie tranquille** soit **à nouveau** perturbée..." _

* * *

_Voila donc la fin de cette fic... Je ne la continuerai pas donc j'espère que cela vous aura plus et encore merci pour tout et désolée de ne plus être sur FF...  
_...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

Vous y avez cru avouez ? XD MAIS BIEN SÛR QUE NON JE NE L'ARRÊTE PAS ! XD C'était une petite blague pour mon come-back sur cette fic ! XD J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait peur ! XD Bref, je la continu je vous rassurer ! =) à la prochaine tout le monde et merci à toute les lectrices fidèles qui suivent cette fic et à vous qui la lisez ! ^^


	21. Chapter 20 Faiblesses

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? J'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^ Voila donc finalement le chapitre 20 en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Certes, on avance pas tellement mais on remarque quand même que les deux perso tentent de faire le point ! ^^ Bref, bonne lecture et merci de me suivre encore ! XD

**Co co:** Ma beta ! ! ! XD Ouais j'en ai pas mal, mais comme je reprends cette fic avec quoi... 5/6 mois après ? XD Ben il semblerait que je les ai perdu... Mais je perds pas espoir ! è.é Oui, Ciel ne comprends pas ce genre d'affection en fait XD Etant habitué à toujours avoir l'image d'un brutal Sebastian Xp Alors en fait, j'ai fais exprès, parce que j'aime bien faire souffrir notre petit ténébreux XD mais j'aime bien faire ce genre de chose X3 Ben oui, il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là pour le protéger Darling ! XD Sinon, ce serait pas drôle quoi que... #SBARF#Mais c'est normal sensei ! Tu me fais toujours un bon travail et puis je te l'avais promis ^^ Ah je sais pas si je vais expliquer toute cette haine envers ce cher Ciel... XD OUi je dec, je l'expliquerai au moment voulu. Eh ouais, le petit Ciel c'est un petit cachotier... XD Il est doué pour se trouver des bonnes personnes lol ! Arg, t'es pas marrante ! ! ! XD Je voulais t'effrayer moi XD Bref, merci encore =)

** BlackButler94:** Voila finalement le nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Désolée pour ce retard... OUI ! Je suis une grosse sadique et j'aime ça ! Mouhahahahaha #SBARF# XD tout à fais, mais à trop en profiter, cela se retourne souvent contre nous !

**maggy123456789:** merci pour les conseils, mais comme tu l'as dis, tu n'en ai qu'au début... Et j'ai essayé il me semble de réparer ces erreurs... Je suis désolée que cela gâche autant la lecture... Mais j'espère que les autres chapitres sauront te plaire...

**Bocchan-chan:** XD Oui, engage notre beau ténébreux pour avoir ce genre de réveil ! Je vais tenter aussi XD Mais j'avoue... Ce genre de réveil, ce serait magnifique ! cela changerai pas mal des Biiiiiiiip de nos réveils modernes XD Je crois que le comte serait encore plus en rogne si on lui file nos réveil ! XD Mais Sebastian est très mais vraiment très compliqué... Il aime les taquineries et cela pimente un peu leurs quotidien et il aime rester dans ce principe mais d'un autre côté, il aimerai entendre d'autres truc venant de Ciel, il a envie de se sentir plus comme un couple et vivre un peu dans un monde rose XD Mais voila quoi, après c'est souvent son caractère qui penche pour l'un ou l'autre X3 Ouais j'avoue... XD Mais bon j'avais pas trop le choix là, puisque Claudo est le favoris de cette cher Spocky ! LOL donc autant lui faire plaisir hein %D Ouais j'avoue, j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment aimé faire ce mot XD

**Etoile-Lead-Sama:** Ah ah ! XD Désolée mais c'était trop tentant Xp ! Ne t'inquiète pas va, Sebastian aura toujours droit à un réconfort de nous XP ! merci de tes encouragements ! ^^

**bissenchi:** Ouais je sais... Et je m'en excuse ! Ouais mais bon, après, est-ce que cela l'affectera vraiment ? XD Bon après, certes, il faudrait que Ciel se rappelle ou que Sebastian se lance, ce qui ne sera pas chose aisé XD

**toroko-sama: **Ah ah ah ! XD il fallait que je le fasse ! Désolée de t'avoir fais peur ! XD Ouais, mais ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire que Ciel se laisse faire ainsi hein ? XD Non mais aussi, Ciel sait qu'il n'aura pas la force nécessaire de se débattre et de s'enfuir de Sebastian, cela ne fera qu'agacer son maître et il n'a pas envie de recevoir son courroux ! XD Heu... XD Oui aussi, Sebastian a dû pas mal mater son cul tout à fais XD ! Tout à fais, Sebastian est très mou, mais c'est fais exprès XD, une vague de sentiments, ça nous rends toujours très mou XD mais il va se reprendre ou j'espère XD ! Ah ah ah ah ! XD Non là, j'ai éclaté de rire ! :,D Ouais, ben on verra ça hein ? Perverse va ! XD J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^

**celeste31:** Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu lis cette fic, cela me fait super plaisir ;) Merci beaucoup ! ^^ ouais je comprends que tu ne t'en rappelle pas, vu que cela fais un peu très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté XP mais bon, j'espère que cela va te plaire ! =)

**cielxsebastian: **Oui, c'est compliqué ! XD oui j'ai changé XP nah nanère ! Ouais ben t'as qu'à changer de lunettes, parce que t'es vraiment aveugle ! XD pauvre petite chou ! XD Bien sûr que c'était une blague ! =) Ouais, bien sûr, il faudrait qu'on les tue ! XD bon bref, bonne lecture ! ^^

**mangakadu14: **mdr, ok, je referai plus de blague de ce genre XP mais je suis heureuse d'être ton auteure favorite ^^ ne t'inquiète pas, cette partie sur ces persécution ne durera qu'en 3/4 chap ^^ bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre XX:** _Faiblesses_

"… Je ne _te_ **comprends** plus... Que _nous_ arrive-t-il ?"

Le jeune Sebastian regarda tendrement son jeune servant alors que ce dernier dormait profondément. Il passa sa main dans les fins cheveux du cadet, un sourire naquit lentement sur ses lèvres alors que le jeune chercha un peu plus de chaleur. Il aimait le regarder dormir, il aimait voir cette petite moue apaisée, il aimait sentir cette chaleur sous ses doigts... _**Oui... Il l'aimait simplement**_, il adorait, il était fou de lui.

Ciel gigota légèrement alors qu'il sentait quelque chose de réconfortant et de chaud lui caresser tendrement sa chevelure. Il soupira légèrement de bien-être alors qu'il ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour se retrouver face à son maître qui souriait. Il rougit fortement alors que son cœur battait à la chamade, son cerveau venant de comprendre que c'était le brun qui lui caresser la tête, la chaleur lui monte alors dans le visage alors que la gêne s'installe subitement dans son corps. Pourquoi est-ce que ce simple geste le bouleversait à ce point ? Il le regarda simplement alors qu'il se sentit encore plus rougir. La main de l'aîné descendit jusqu'à son visage, effleurant les lèvres du jeune garçon, Ciel sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il déglutit difficilement alors que le visage de son amant se rapprocher.

Sebastian était comme hypnotisé par le visage de son amour venant de se réveiller pour le regarder, il vit le jolie rose s'installer sur les joues du petit comte alors qu'il caressait délicatement son visage. Il voulait qu'il n'appartienne qu'à lui, que l'enfant ne regarde que lui, il le désirait tellement. Il s'approcha alors de son visage, désirant ses lèvres, voulant ressentir cette joie que de pouvoir ressentir cette chaleur sous ses lèvres. Il sentit le souffle du garçon dans sa bouche, alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux pacifiques, il effleura légèrement les lèvres, avant de les poser rapidement, étouffant rapidement une plainte. C'était un baiser doux et simple qui ne dura que quelques secondes, mais c'était suffisant pour le cœur du ténébreux, oui... Car il savait que ces sentiments ne sont pas partagés et que cela restait du miracle qu'il puisse toucher ainsi son cadet. Il se leva finalement sous le regard surpris du jeune Lord, son regard s'assombrit sans le vouloir, il voulait tellement que ce soit réciproque...

_ Le petit déjeuné est prêt, prépare toi vite sinon on va être en retard, déclara le jeune homme avant de sortir rapidement de la salle.

Ciel le regarda simplement s'en aller alors que son cœur battait douloureusement, pourquoi est-ce que son aîné avait un tel regard attristé ? Et lui... Pourquoi l'a-t-il laissé faire ? Que se passe-t-il à la fin ? L'enfant se sentit mal, extrêmement mal alors que Sebastian occupait son esprit, étant gravé dans sa tête profondément. Pourquoi il ne pense qu'à lui ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le plus âgé s'éloignait peu à peu ? _Et surtout pourquoi se sentait-il aussi seul et aussi triste ?_

* * *

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la salle de cours, le petit enfant ouvrit rapidement la porte, sentant déjà le pire arriver, on pouvait lire alors sur le tableau des insultes adressées à Ciel alors que l'un des bureaux fut réduit en miettes, **le sien**. Le jeune comte fronça des sourcils, on dirait que son avertissement n'a servit à rien. Il sentit la haine se déverser lentement dans les veines, l'enfant aux cheveux bleu-gris soupira et s'apprêtait à effacer les injures sur le tableau quand il sentit des bras l'enlacer tendrement. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, savant parfaitement qui osait faire un tel acte indécent, il sentit le souffle de son amant sur son oreille. Un frisson parcouru à travers sa colonne vertébrale, pourquoi est-ce que cela le perturbait à ce point ?

Lorsque Sebastian avait vu ses mots, il sentit son cœur s'embraser, son être voulant détruire tout ces bas gens. Il entendit le soupir du comte et se sentit mal pour lui mais surtout, il désirait l'aider... Mais s'il le faisait, il savait que l'orgueil du jeune allait prendre un sacré coup et puis il devrait éviter de changer ses habitudes, oui en temps normal il se serait amusé de la situation. Cependant, le brun ne pouvait pas, pas depuis qu'il avait compris ses sentiments. Il soupira silencieusement alors qu'il fixa le petit enfant s'en aller, pris d'une soudaine pulsion, il enlaça son cadet avec toute la douceur du monde.

_ Je pense sincèrement... Que tu devrais me laisser régler ce problème Ciel, proposa l'aîné d'une voix sensuelle.

_ Qu- Je croyais avoir été clair ! _**Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !**_, cria le concerné en se retirant violemment des bras de son amant.

Ses mots étaient durs, fermes mais surtout douloureux. Le garçon aux yeux sanguins cru que son cœur s'était briser en des milliers de morceaux, c'était tellement... _Lui_... Beau mais cruel, magnifique mais perfide, le portrait craché de son servant. Il ricana simplement pour cacher son malaise, il ne devait pas créer encore plus de problèmes à son amour.

_ Comme tu voudras mais si tu viens à me demander de t'aider, je te le ferai faire à genoux et surtout après m'avoir fais... _Ç__a._.., annonça le plus âgé en prenant le visage du garçon avec un sourire narcissique.

Le plus jeune rougit à l'entente de ses mots alors que la gêne envahit son cœur.

_ Non mais tu rigoles j'espère ? Jamais, ni maintenant ni plus tard, je te demanderai de l'aide !

Ciel gifla la main et parti sous le regard amusé du jeune homme, cependant son sourire disparut rapidement quand il entendit des murmures derrière lui, il regarda discrètement derrière lui, des élèves de bas classes, jurant sur Ciel. Il fronça des sourcils, comment se fait-il qu'ils soient dans un tel lieu ? Et surtout, est-ce que ce sont eux qui ont fait ça ? Les deux jeunes virent alors le regard menaçant du plus âgé, prient d'une soudaine crainte, ils s'enfuient rapidement, ce qui déplut fort l'adolescent aux cheveux jais.

L'enfant soupira, dès que la professeure Spocky arriva, elle vit quelque chose d'embêtant, tous ses élèves étaient assis, tous sauf Phantomhive qui n'avait plus de bureau.

_ Eh bien Ciel ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bureau ? Aurais-tu laissé un chat le détruire ?, taquina-t-elle avec une voix ironique.

_ Non madame... Plutôt des idiots, murmura le concerné avec un regard menaçant.

_ … C'est plutôt embêtant Ciel... Tu ne peux pas vraiment travailler sans un bureau, fit simplement la professeure en mettant son doigt sur son menton de manière pensive.

_ … Je vais chercher une table sinon ?, proposa le petit comte avec un air exaspéré, l'idée ne l'enchantant guère.

_ Hum... Non, le mieux, c'est que tu prennes le mien.

L'enfant fut surpris par l'offre de son professeure, prendre le sien ? C'était une blague ? Il préférait encore chercher un bureau plutôt que de prendre celui de la jeune femme qui semblait plutôt contente de son idée.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, comme tu viens d'être guéris, je préfère te laisser ici, cependant, je ne vais pas déranger encore plus le cour pour une malheureuse table alors prends la mienne. De toute façon, je ne m'en sers jamais alors tu te contenteras de celle-là ! Claude, peux-tu la transporter jusqu'à côté de Sebastian s'il te plaît ?, expliqua Spocky avec un large sourire.

_ Bien madame.

l'interpellé se leva et prit la table qui fut légèrement plus lourde que prévue, cependant le brun ne dit rien et la transporta comme si de rien n'était alors que Mme Spocky souriait niaisement.

_ Merci bien madame... Mais pourquoi me mettre à côté de Sebastian ?, demanda le plus jeune avec un air perplexe et dégoûté.

_ Oh, parce que Sebastian est à jour dans ses cours de littérature et qu'il pourra t'expliquer plus facilement, étant donné que tu as pas mal de retard.

Ciel crut se faire transpercer par les mots si directs de sa jeune professeure, mais quand même, elle n'était pas obligée de le coltiner à lui. Il soupira de frustration, une fois la table correctement installée, le garçon s'assit rapidement après avoir remercier brièvement l'adolescent aux lunettes. Il sentit le regard insistant de son maître dans son dos alors qu'il sortait ses affaires... La journée allait être longue.

* * *

Finalement les cours ne furent pas si terrible que ça, le ténébreux ne cherchait pas à embêter le plus jeune, il restait concentré sur son travail et quand il arrivait que le servant le fixe, il lui souriait tendrement. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, il se sentit rougir. De plus, c'était assez bénéfique car le garçon aux yeux carmins lui expliquait vraiment tout et de manière tellement mieux que les autres professeurs que ceci fit sourire timidement le jeune.

Cela faisait plaisir à Sebastian de pouvoir aider son cadet, mais il ne fallait pas trop qu'il devienne un tendre, ce n'est pas bon pour lui et son orgueil mais pouvoir voir l'enfant sourire aussi timidement lui faisait bondir son cœur. Il put se rendre à quel point il l'aimait, un simple effleurement lui fit perdre légèrement son sang-froid et lui faire rougir légèrement, ce n'était vraiment pas bon... Il doit se ressaisir un peu, le jeune homme aux cheveux jais avait vraiment l'impression de devenir une jeune amoureuse maintenant qu'il comprend ses propres sentiments.

Le fin des cours arriva rapidement, annonçant le début du déjeuné, et Ciel fut contraint de s'éloigner de son cher maître qui se contenta simplement de lui sourire. Le servant remarqua que son aîné était beaucoup plus doux avec lui, ce qui le change complètement, lui qui est d'habitude plus violant et passionné envers lui, se serait-il passé quelque chose durant son "absence"? Il le regarda simplement alors que tout le reste de la classe l'appeler.

_ Aller viens Ciel !, s'enthousiasma Lizzy avec un large sourire.

_ Oui...

_ Mais dis-moi, que s'est-il passé avec ta table ?, demanda Alois avec un air perplexe.

_ Il semblerait que _ça_ continu, répondit simplement l'interpellé en sortant une boîte.

_ Tu penses pas qu'on ne devrait pas faire quelque chose ?, proposa Claude alors qu'il tentait de se séparer des bras de son amant.

_ C'est bon, je vais régler ce problème moi-même, déclara froidement le petit comte.

_ … Si tu le dis Ciel... Mais n'hésite pas à nous demander de l'aide, intervint Soma avec une tapette sur l'épaule avant de picorer dans le repas du cadet.

Ciel s'énerva et ne put s'empêcher de réprimander l'indien alors que tout le monde s'amusait de la scène, tous sauf un seul... _**Sebastian**_.

* * *

C'était à présent l'heure des clubs et le jeune n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Il allait assurément entendre des jurons et ceci n'allait qu'envenimer les choses, il soupira simplement avant d'entendre la sonnerie et ranger ses affaires. Ce soit c'était club d'échec, ça devrait aller, ce n'est pas des brutes à qui il avait affaire cette fois, enfin le jeune l'espérait. La classe se vida rapidement alors que le petit comte traîner pour ranger, ce qui n'échappa pas à son maître qui le regarda tristement. Le brun le savait mieux que quiconque, son servant avait peur, peur d'aller au milieu de ces barbares. Il tendit sa main pour lui caresser la tête quand il s'arrêta dans son élan, non il ne pouvait pas lui caresser sa tête, cela reviendrait à dire qu'il serait vraiment trop tendre.

_ Eh bien, as-tu peur d'aller à ton club mon cher Ciel ?, commença l'aîné avec une voix taquine.

_ Qu- La ferme ! Laisse moi tranquille !, hurla le concerné en s'en allant à la vitesse éclaire.

Sebastian s'est senti vexé mais c'était le mieux à faire, cela le soulageait dans un certain sens d'agir ainsi. Pourtant, cela restait difficile pour son cœur, cela faisait vraiment mal de l'aimer et d'agir comme s'il rien ne s'était passé. C'est dur alors que son servant fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, il l'aimait vraiment et il avait envie que le petit enfant le sache, le ressente et _le partage_. Il soupira de frustration, ce soir, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à ses activités, il réfléchit alors pendant un moment avant de se décider d'aller suivre son seul amour. Le ténébreux avait un mauvais pressentiment.

L'enfant couru le long des couloirs alors que son cœur battait des plus en plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il s'arrêta pour retrouver son souffle alors que le jeune repensait à ce qui venait de se passer. Même s'il est parti rapidement, il avait vu l'expression... L'expression inquiète de son maître sur son visage. Pourquoi une telle expression ? Il s'attendait à un sourire ironique, que le brun s'amuse de lui et lui fasse à nouveau subir une honte mais alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ? Pourquoi ce regard ? Aurait-il de la pitié pour lui ? Non, ce n'est pas son genre alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que le garçon avait envie de pleurer ? Bon sang... Pourquoi est-ce que cela le perturbait à ce point ? Ciel sentit une migraine venir, voir Sebastian ainsi était si étrange. Mais surtout, son cœur battait difficilement dans sa poitrine, cela lui faisait mal ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sent-

_**CIEL ! ! ! ATTENTION ! !**_

L'interpellé regarda derrière lui et vit celui qui occupait ses esprit sauter sur lui. Tellement surpris, le petit enfant se laissa faire alors que le plus âgé le prit dans ses bras. Dès la surprise passée, le garçon aux yeux vairons s'apprêtait à se débattre quand il entendit un bruit métallique, le plus jeune leva alors la tête et vit avec effrois qu'un sceau remplit d'un liquide plutôt étrange tombait droit sur leurs têtes. Par réflexe, le servant se blottit un peu plus contre son amant, sentant sa douce odeur et chaleur près de lui.

La scène qui parut durer une éternité se passa en une seconde. Le sceau tomba directement sur la tête du maître, l'éclaboussant entièrement. Il parvient à entendre des gémissements d'effarements aiguës venant des autres élèves qui avaient sûrement lancées le fameux liquide. Il leva la tête vers les escaliers et vit les jeunes filles s'enfuir.

_ Tu vas bien ?, demanda le ténébreux en s'éloignant rapidement de son jeune servant, évitant de le mouiller.

_ H-Heu... Oui..., murmura l'interpellé avec effarement.

Ciel n'arrivait pas à en croire ces yeux, ils ne pensaient pas que cela allait arriver aussi loin. Mais surtout que le jeune homme aux yeux carmins allait le "sauver". Cependant, le garçon se mit à rougir quand il vit son aîné remettre une de ses mèches derrière son oreille alors que des gouttes glisser le long de son visage. _**Il était séduisant**_. C'était le seul mot qui traversa son esprit mais il sorti rapidement de ses pensées en sentant une odeur désagréable. Il renifla légèrement Sebastian et ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace, sous le regard contrarié de ce dernier.

_ Pétard ! Mais elles t'ont jeté quoi pour que tu sentes comme ça ?, s'écria le comte en se pinçant le nez.

Le brun renifla ses propres habits et grimaça. Non... Elles ont vraiment osé ces petites pimbêches ?

_ Eh bien... D'après l'odeur... Il semblerait malheureusement que ce soit... De l'urine, fit d'une voix grave le ténébreux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Ciel fut choqué lorsqu'il entendit le terme, c'était vraiment gênant qu'il en rougit. Le beau ténébreux n'avait pas hésiter à le protéger malgré ce qu'il risquait, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux... D'être heureux que ce pervers l'ait protégé. Ciel s'écroula sous la surprise de son amant qui s'inquiéta immédiatement.

_ Ciel ? Tu vas bien ?, demanda le maître avec effroi, le sceau ne l'avait pourtant pas touché.

Il parvient alors à entendre des gloussements, ce qui inquiéta encore plus le jeune homme qui se senti gêné par la situation. C'en fut de trop, l'enfant éclata de rire, ria de tout son soûl, jusqu'à en suffoquer. Pourtant il n'y avait pas vraiment quelque chose de drôle mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire, peut-être parce que Sebastian était vraiment un sombre crétin. Il ria encore et encore alors que son maître le regardait surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son servant... Aussi insouciant et aussi normal qu'un gamin de tout les jours. Il était tout simplement adorable et ce rire qui sonnait si sincère fit battre rapidement le cœur de l'homme aux cheveux jais. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement alors que ses joues s'embraser lentement, il était si heureux de voir Ciel ainsi mais c'était aussi trop gênant.

_ Ah... Ah ah... Ah... Je me sens vraiment mieux... C'est stupide mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mais je dois dire que le jaune te va très bien Sebastian, taquina le plus jeune en essuyant une larme.

_ Ah ah ah... Très drôle Ciel..., murmura le Lord avec un regard menaçant qui fit sourire de nouveau le petit enfant aux yeux pacifiques.

_**Rentrons... Je ne supporte plus cette odeur, je veux te sentir toi Sebastian...**_

* * *

Sous la douche, le jeune Lord et son amant étaient en train de s'embrasser tendrement mais passionnément sous l'eau brûlante. L'enfant gémissait en sentant la langue du brun caresser la sienne.

_ Hm... Sebas-Hm... Tu sens encore..., susurra le petit comte, entre deux baisers, tout en enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de l'aîné.

_ Ah... Alors efface cette odeur, impose la tienne mon cher..., répondit simplement l'interpellé en léchant l'oreille de son servant.

Ce dernier haleta, alors que le ténébreux l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, le front puis finalement sur ses lèvres, les désirant plus que tout.

Le comte resserra son étreinte alors qu'il s'empêcher de gémir durant le baiser passionné. Sans le vouloir il frotta son érection contre celui du brun, les faisant tout les deux gémir, désirant l'autre. Le plus jeune fit une autre friction, les faisant soupirer, c'était si bon, si érotique mais tellement agréable cette sensation tandis que l'eau coulait lentement sur leurs habits, les rendant collant à leurs peau.

Le garçon aux yeux rouges se baissa pour embrasser le cou de son amant alors qu'il déboutonnait rapidement le pantalon de son protégé. Le plus jeune lâcha prise et glisser le long de la parois alors qu'une autre main pinça un de ses mamelons, couvert par le tissu, le faisant gémir. Sebastian, impatient arracha presque le pantalon avant de pénétrer un doigt en son cadet, ce dernier gémit de malaise.

_ Désolé... Mais je ne peux plus me retenir..., murmura le maître alors qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Il mit un deuxième doigt, ce qui brisa le baiser et obligea -pour le plus âgé- d'embrasser et de mordre tendrement son cou.

_ V-Vite... Je te veux... Maintenant..., gémis Ciel en frottant son érection contre le ventre de son dominant.

Le ténébreux se pourlécha la lèvre supérieur, la demande l'excitant au plus au point. Il retira ses doigts et déboutonna son pantalon pour mettre sa virilité en face de l'anneau de muscle. Son protégé haleta à l'intrusion lente, mais le simple fait de voir le visage de son aîné le rendait encore plus, il était si... Excitant, avec ce regard ardent. L'enfant gémis fortement alors que son amant était entré brusquement mais entièrement en lui, c'était si bon de ressentir le brun en lui.

L'aîné haleta à la sensation d'être aussi serré, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi bon ? Il embrassa passionnément son amour, laissant sa langue serpenter dans sa bouche alors que le petit enfant tira furieusement son aîné pour les rapprocher, désirant le contact ardant de sa peau contre la sienne, rendant leurs baiser encore plus profond.

Sebastian fit un premier mouvement, faisant gémir Ciel contre ses lèvres, il l'aimait tellement, il le voulait tellement là, maintenant. Il fit un second mouvement beaucoup plus brusque et puissant, percutant droit à sa prostate. Il avait l'habitude de faire l'amour avec son petit servant alors il connaissait chaque recoin de son corps par cœur à présent. L'enfant bascula sa tête en arrière alors qu'il sentit les coups puissants s'enchaîner, le faisant crier de tout ses poumons alors qu'un plaisir consumait son corps. C'était si bon ! Malgré son orgueil, le jeune devait l'admettre, son amant savait très bien faire l'amour, trop bien. Un autre coup sur sa prostate lui fit hurler à nouveau, il se sentit bientôt venir, alors qu'il voyait son maître haletait et le regarder, un regard fiévreux et passionné. Il approcha le visage de son cou, désirant de recevoir une marque, chose que fit sans problème le ténébreux puisqu'il mordit tendrement la chair. Un frisson parcourut de nouveau le comte qui gémit à la sensation, s'accrochant désespérément aux cheveux soyeux du brun.

_ Ah... Hn... Sebastian... C-C'est... Trop-Ah ! Oui ! Hm...! Hn... Bon ! !, gémis le plus jeune alors qu'il releva le visage de son aîné.

Le concerné lécha simplement ses lèvres avant de demander un baiser ardant, fiévreux, désireux. Il donna un énième coup, faisant à nouveau hurler de plaisir Ciel contre sa bouche.

_ Ciel... Moi seul peut te faire gémir ainsi... Moi seul peut te toucher... Tu m'appartient à moi et moi seul..., susurra le jeune homme en mordant l'oreille de l'interpellé.

_ Ah... Hn... Oui... Plus... Plus fort... ! Sebas- !

_ Montre moi tout Ciel... Tes faiblesses... Ton cœur, laisse moi tout voir de tout... Force moi encore à t'a… plus..., poursuit le plus âgé en embrassant son dominé.

_ Quoi Hn... Tu ah ! Dis... Ah ! Quoi ? Ah ! !Hn..., tenta le plus jeune alors qu'il griffa le dos de son amant.

_ Je t-Hn... !

Le beau brun donna un dernier coup puissant qui fit jouir Ciel en même temps que lui, le coupant court à sa phrase. Il put entendre un cri puissant avant d'entendre à nouveau l'eau ruisselait sur eux, le jeune le regarda simplement alors qu'il se retirait dans un gémissement. Le plus jeune caressa tendrement le visage de son maître avant de l'embrasser passionnément. C'était doux, pensa le garçon aux cheveux jais, un amours doux mais si douloureux. Il s'était laissé allé et à montrer sa propre faiblesse à son amour, heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, sinon leurs relation serait réduite en miette. Mais il l'aimait tellement, tellement... Qu'il en est devenu fou. Il enlaça dans ses bras alors qu'il avait envie de pleurer, pourquoi était-il devenu si faible et si amoureux. Ses larmes se mêlant doucement dans l'eau, alors c'était ça ? Ressentir un amour aussi profond... Ce qui le fit vraiment mal, c'était de ne pas pouvoir aider son protégé, de ne pas pouvoir le sauver son amour. Il ne put resserrer son étreinte sur son servant alors qu'il refoulait un soupir de rage, laissant ses larmes couler lentement.

_ Sebastian ?..., murmura le jeune comte, inquiet du comportement de son maître.

_**«Appartient moi Ciel, aime moi en échange de mes faiblesses... Fais moi sombrer dans les plus profondes douleurs de l'amour... Montre moi tes douleurs...**_

_**Mais aime moi tout simplement, je t'en supplie...»**_


	22. Chapter 21 discussion

Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc finalement le chapitre 21 ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose... Et j'en suis navrée ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

**Cocotte:** Bonjour ma coco ! ^^ Mais oui t'inquiète, nous avons tous du retard ! XP Tu es humaine, c'est le plus important XD ! Ah ah, bien sûr que je le ferai, mais pour l'instant, Ciel est dur de tête, il a pas envie de comprendre son coeur XD ! Ah, tu as vu ce coup arriver ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu me connais assez bien ? XD #SBARF# Eh bien, disons, que j'entretenais une relation sur cette même douceur... Donc on peut dire que oui, quelqu'un m'inspire XP Eh oui, Ciel, quand il a besoin d'écraser quelqu'un, il n'hésite pas ! XD Quitte à se faire tuer juste après XD ! Contente que mes lemons te plaisent toujours ! ;) Ah ah ! TU le sauras en temps voulue très chère ^^

**lisa-chan:** Contente de te revoir Lisa-chan ! ^^ Voila donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! :)

**Ausweye:** Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes rewiews ! ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! ! ! ! ! ^^ Merci à toi de lire mes fics et je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent autant ! ^^ Voila donc la suite !

**BlackButler94:** Oh Yeah ! We are totaly Perverse ! %D #SBARF# Contente que les lemons t'aient plus ! Ah désolée... Voulais pas te toucher à ce point... Mais contente que tu aimes ^^

**Bocchan-chan:** C'est vrai que simplement ne convenait pas vraiment... Mais dans le feu de l'action ! XD Ah la la, avoue que tu le veux, ce genre de réveil hein ? %D Eh ouais... Mais bon, après, ce sont des gamins les deux selon moi XD Faut grandir dans la vie #SBARF# Ah ah ! XD Miss Spocky te plait on dirait :] Oui, en fait les persécutions de Ciel sont en réalité le reflet de ce que j'ai eu durant ma vie... Surtout mes persécutions, donc moi-même ayant reçut un sceau d'urine dans la tronche... C'est pas très plaisant...:/ Ouais, Alois n'a pas fait un bon coup sur ce point là XD J'aurais voulu savoir l'odeur de Sebastian pour m'en faire un parfum ! #SBARF# Eh oui, c'est mignon hein ? Ciel aime ces moments mais jamais il avouera ! XP Sebastian n'est plus le maître et non seulement cela le perturbe mais en plus, il a envie que ce soit réciproque... et il serait près à tout pour Ciel ... Mais bon après, c'est une bonne question à se poser, est-ce que l'amour qu'éprouve Sebastian est réellement aussi fort que cela ? Bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

**Etoile-Lead-Sama:** Ah bon ? Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus à ce point ! ^^ Ah ah, je suis sadique avec vous hein ? %D #SBARF# Eh oui, faut bien qu'il souffre les deux !XP Bref, merci à toi et bonne lecture !

**celeste31:** C'est marrant cette situation tu sais parce que c'est souvent comme ça dans la réalité XD. Avec de l'urine... Hmmmm... XD Ouais, c'est pas super sexy hein ? XD Pour ta question, oui, Sebastian pense à ça, mais aussi parce que s'ils s'engagent trop, y aura trop de *biiiiiiiiiiip* (pas de spoils ! XD) merci et bonne lecture !

**toroko-sama: **Sérieux ! Moi aussi je veux un réveil comme ça ! ! ! Tout à fait ! XD Mon Ciel n'est pas aussi pervers que ton esprit tordu ! XD Ouais Ciel s'est sentit humilier là, le pauvre XD Eh ouais, t'as vu le respect des gens à l'époque ? XD Bref, contente que le lemon t'ai plus et la déclaration va arriver un jour ! ^^

**mangakadu14: **Eh ouais... Les gens sont comme ça des fois... Alors je te dis pas dans la réalité UU Eh oui, XD L'amour, c'est dur et moche XP

**bissenchi:** Je suis contente que cela t'ai plus ! ^^ Pour la déclaration, Hm... Tu verras. Ouais sûrement, mais après, Ciel est très fier et n'osera sûrement pas faire le premier pas, tout comme Sebastian ^^ Leur relation sont vraiment trop compliquée...

* * *

_**Chapitre XXI:**__ Discussion_

«Depuis quand _**suis-je**_ devenu aussi _sensible_ ?»

Depuis ce qui s'était passé, il y avait de cela une semaine, Ciel se retrouvait à être suivi de partout par son maître, mais vraiment partout, jusque dans les toilettes ! Ce qui effrayait le plus jeune, c'était qu'il n'avait plus aucune intimité et Sebastian, ne voulant rien comprendre, continuait sa filature. Cependant, le petit garçon devait l'avouer, depuis que le brun le surveillait, il avait évité de nombreuses catastrophes telles qu'un pot de fleurs sur la tête, des punaises sur sa chaise et bien d'autres encore. Le jeune ne comprenait vraiment rien, qu'avait-il fait pour subir une telle hostilité de la part ses camarades, en plus de son absence depuis une semaine et du fait qu'il avait d'autres problèmes à régler... Il soupira alors qu'il sentit le regard menaçant du ténébreux derrière son dos.

Depuis qu'il était revenu en cours, le cadet devait également reprendre son travail et les soucis recommençaient. Ses employeurs, inquiets du manque de nouvelles de leur cher serveur, le surprotégeaient à son désarroi. Elles ne cessaient de lui demander si tout allait bien, de faire attention à ce qu'il ne porte pas de plateau trop lourd, en somme, à lui éviter le moindre mouvement. C'était certes, très gentil de leur part mais il en restait que cela devenait aussi très agaçant... Le pire, était que cela dérangeait tout autant Sebastian qui ne semblait pas apprécier cette attention, surtout que les clientes commençaient à s'inquiéter elles aussi.

Ciel déglutit difficilement alors qu'il venait prendre la commande de son maître qui semblait plus que vexé. Le jeune serveur vit alors son client se lever et lui intimer de le suivre, le garçon se sentant gêné, le suivit très rapidement sous le regard des clients.

Ils longèrent le long du couloir, menant aux premier étage dans un silence de mort, quand le jeune homme plaqua le plus jeune contre le mur, rapprochant son visage du sien alors que ses yeux brillaient légèrement dans la douce pénombre, faisant légèrement rougir le servant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend, sale pervers..., murmura l'enfant aux cheveux gris-perle alors qu'il tourna la tête pour ne plus faire face à _ce_ visage.

L'aîné ramena le visage de son protégé par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux alors qu'il sentit la haine naître légèrement dans son corps.

_ _**Tu m'appartiens...**_, il sourit alors qu'il vit le regard effaré d'un certain Ciel, _**tu **__**es à moi et à personne d'autre, je ne te permettrais pas de te laisser à qui que ce soit alors cesse de regarder les autres, tu n'as besoin que de moi et de moi seulement. **_

Le concerné se sentit rougir sous le regard amusé de son maître qui l'embrassa tendrement la joue.

_ Je-Je n'appartiens à personne et certainement pas à toi ! Alors arrête tout de suite ce manège ! Et arrête de m'embrasser !, hurla le jeune en poussant son interlocuteur.

_ Je m'arrête si tu m'embrasse, décréta simplement l'interpellé avec un petit sourire.

A ce moment, l'enfant ne voulut qu'une seule chose : l'égorger. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de son client s'approcher de lui, il crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre et sentit son visage s'embraser, il remarqua que son aîné s'était stoppé et tenta de s'en aller mais ce n'était jamais aussi simple. Sebastian lui tint fermement le bras avant de caresser sa joue, l'incitant à obéir l'ordre donné.

_ T-Tu arrêteras vraiment ?.. Si je-je le fais ?, demanda le petit serveur avec un magnifique rouge aux joues.

Le brun fit un oui de la tête, se sentant jubiler. Il avait envie de lui, maintenant, mais surtout, il se demandait comment il allait réagir si son servant allait vraiment l'embrasser.

Le plus jeune fit glisser lentement sa main sur le torse du ténébreux avant d'empoigner violemment la cravate du plus âgé pour plaquer sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siens. À son plus grand contentement, le brun répondit à ce baiser et fit pencher la tête de son amant pour l'approfondir. Le serveur ouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue de son maître se faufiler dans sa bouche. Ciel gémit sans le vouloir alors qu'il se sentit perdre toute force et frôla l'évanouissement. Ce baiser ne ressemblait pas aux autres, c'était un baiser passionné et plein de désir, un baiser qui pouvait faire succomber n'importe qui, y compris lui. Le garçon lâcha prise sur la cravate alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais se détacha pour haleter en harmonie avec son amant. C'était la première fois qu'il échangeait un tel baiser. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui transmettre tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, ce qu'il voulait qu'il ressente.

Ensuite, l'adolescent se décala et partit avec un sourire alors que son petit protégé s'essuyait furieusement les lèvres. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il avait aimé ce baiser, non, aimer était un terme trop fort, il l'avait apprécié, mais juste un tout petit peu et même si ça lui coûtait de dire cela... _Son amant savait vraiment bien embrasser ou du moins, il avait énormément d'expérience_.

* * *

_ Bien, comme prévu, nous allons donc partir en voyage au Japon, tout le monde ! J'espère que cela vous conviendra. Ho Ho Ho !, déclara le vieil homme avec une tasse de thé à la main.

Tout le monde fut surpris par la déclaration. Alors maintenant ils allaient au Japon ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Cependant personne n'osa répondre à ce bon vieux directeur, pensant que c'était sûrement sa destination préférée vue la tasse qu'il tenait.

Alors dans un élan parfaitement synchrone, ils se levèrent pour s'incliner.

_ Très bien Monsieur.

* * *

Le voyage fut terriblement long, extrêmement long, qui parut presque interminable pour le jeune Ciel mais au moins, cela lui permit d'oublier un peu ses problèmes et de rester un peu moins sur ses gardes, bien qu'il remarquait le comportement étrange de son maître. Maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près, il était vrai que le Sebastian avait changé. Que s'était-il passé depuis qu'il lui avait montré son œil ? Que voulait-il à présent ? Le cadet se rappelait des petits moments intimes qu'ils ont eu ensemble. Il se mit à rougir et sentit son cœur battre à la chamade. Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis quand est-ce que cet enfant aimait ces caresses perverses ? Non c'était impossible. Mais alors pourquoi s'émouvait-il autant ? Sebastian hantait son esprit, ce n'était pas possible ! Il fallait qu'il calme son cœur, qu'il se calme lui-même et qu'il règle au plus vite ce problème avec lui.

Pourtant, à ce moment, il se trouvait devant une situation plus problématique. Il y avait cinq futons dans leur chambre japonaise mais bizarrement, cette fois-ci, il se trouvait avec Soma, Lizzy, Alois et Claude, pas avec son cher ténébreux. Et comment se faisait-il qu'Ayuri et son amant soient tous les deux dans des chambres séparées ? Certes, ils avaient une chambre pour chacun mais pourquoi est-ce que le plus jeune devait se coltiner les quatre autres ? Ce devait être une blague. Et surtout, pourquoi l'idée de savoir que son maître ne soit pas à ses côtés le dérangeait à ce point ? Le savoir loin de lui, qu'il pourrait avoir... Une aventure... Un poignard venait de transpercer son cœur. Le jeune servant ressentit à nouveau cette étrange douleur. Comment l'expliquer ? Quel était cet étrange sentiment bon sang ?

* * *

_ Ah... ! Non ! ! J'ai encore perdu ! ! ! Grr ! Bon allons dehors ! On devrait aller manger ! Il est déjà 20h !, s'écria Alois en s'étirant.

_ Oui tu as raison, venez, s'exclama Lizzy en tirant sur les bras de Ciel.

_ Oui oui... J'arrive, répondit paresseusement le concerné.

_ Viens Claude !, fit le jeune blond avec un regard amoureux.

_ Bien, déclara le brun avec un petit sourire.

_ Ben vous m'oubliez les gars !, rouspéta Soma avec un large sourire.

C'était une ambiance tellement chaleureuse, cela faisait en réalité plaisir au jeune garçon d'être aux côté de ses amis. En fait, il avait l'impression de respirer une autre air et cela le soulageait, de penser à autre chose. Il aimait ces moments de joies avec ces amis, et au moins il n'avait pas à supporter ce stupide Sebastian. Oui, il était bien et cela lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas tellement besoin de ce garçon aux yeux sanguins. Pourtant... Pourquoi ce sentiment de malaise ? Pourquoi lorsqu'il se sentait heureux, il était gêné ? Et à chaque fois, pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours lui qui hantait son esprit ?

Ils sortirent donc de leur chambre. Ciel regarda la porte coulissante de celle de son amant, il la fixa, sentit son cœur se remplir d'un sentiment curieux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un manque. Il se mordit la lèvre quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur celui qui occupait ses pensées, ils furent tout les deux surpris alors que le groupe avançait lentement. Le brun et le jeune se fixèrent longuement, dans un silence gênant, comme s'ils étaient en froid. Le comte se sentit gêné alors que son maître lui lança un regard étrange, vraiment étrange pour son cœur.

_ Ben qu'est-ce que t'attends Ciel ? Tu viens ?, s'écria le petit groupe, les faisant ainsi sortir de leur torpeur.

_ Je-J'arrive !, répondit l'interpellé alors qu'il courut les rejoindre.

Le ténébreux le regarda simplement partir, remarquant le contraste entre eux deux. Son servant, lui, était entouré de gens qui l'aimaient et de personnes bienveillantes, tandis que lui, restait seul à l'écart des autres. Personne ne voulait de lui... _Pas même ses parents_. Dans un certain sens, le maître en voulait à son amant, il était jaloux mais de quoi ? Du fait que le garçon se préoccupe plus de ses amis que de lui ou qu'il soit entouré ? Le jeune homme aux yeux carmins ricana tristement, que c'était douloureux d'aimer... Il soupira et s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand il sentit une petite tape dans son dos. Il sourit alors sournoisement, sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

_ Tu veux boire un petit coup avec moi ?, proposa la jeune Ayuri alors qu'elle secouait une bouteille de vin rouge, accompagnée de deux flûtes de champagne.

Le brun sourit alors qu'il se décala pour laisser place à la jeune fille. Cette dernière se mit à rire avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

_**Désolée pour le dérangement, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu as envie de te confier mon grand...**_

* * *

_ Whaou ! ! ! C'est d'une beauté suprême ! !, s'écria Soma devant les explosions dans le ciel nocturne.

_ J'avoue... C'est vraiment superbe ! Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?, répondit le jeune Alois alors qu'il était dans les bras de son amant.

_ Des feux d'artifices... Fais moi le plaisir de t'en rappeler, ça doit être la septième fois que je te le dis..., jura le petit Ciel alors qu'il désespérait.

_ Kya ! ! ! Celui là est magnifique ! Surtout cette couleur rose ! !, Cria à son tour la seule fille du groupe en pointant du doigt la fameuse explosion.

On put entendre des rires, on pouvait sentir de la joie à travers le groupe qui se trouvait dans le jardin pour regarder les feux d'artifices qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois. Cela fit sourire le petit comte qui s'amusait vraiment en la compagnie de... **Ses amis**. Il devait l'avouer, il appréciait ces moments avec eux où l'on peut rester encore soi-même, où l'on peut oublier tout ses soucis avec eux et rire sans avoir d'arrières pensées. Pourtant, l'enfant se sentit seul, horriblement seul. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste. Deux questions vinrent effleurer son esprit alors que le vent soufflait lentement dans ses cheveux, le rendant encore plus mélancolique.

_**Sebastian... Te sens-tu seul ? Pourquoi ...N'es-tu pas à mes côtés ?**_

_ Pfff... Je dois dire que c'est plutôt agréable comme spectacle lorsqu'on boit un bon vin..., commença la jeune fille en dégustant son verre.

Le ténébreux ne fit rien, ne voyant pas quoi ajouter. Il se permit simplement de boire une autre gorgé de ce doux vin alors qu'il regardait d'un œil distrait la jeune fille assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le kimono lui allait plutôt bien, puisqu'elle avait des origines asiatiques mais cela ne lui fit aucun effet par rapport à son jeune servant. Il s'étouffa presque à cette pensée alors qu'il remarqua finalement que la brune l'observait.

_ Il semblerait qu'il ne s'en rappelle plus... Comme c'est dommage pour toi..., murmura Ayuri en laissant son verre effleurer ses lèvres.

_ Tu parles de ma déclaration ? Pas la peine d'avoir des remords, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin et surtout, ce n'est pas comme si cela était réciproque, répondit froidement le concerné en se resservant un autre verre.

Elle le regarda simplement faire avant de ricaner et de reprendre la bouteille.

_ Tu sais que tu es pitoyable ? Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas réciproque ?

_ … Attends, tu es en train de me dire que Ciel est vraiment..., tiqua Sebastian en lui lançant un regard intrigué.

La jeune adolescente ria à gorge déployée avant de le regarder avec des yeux amusés.

_ Qui sait ? De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si ton histoire m'intéressait particulièrement.

_ … Tu es exaspérante.

_ Tout à fait.

Un petit sourire satisfait passa alors sur les lèvres de la brune alors qu'elle contemplait le ciel lumineux. Certes le spectacle était magnifique mais lorsqu'une ambiance a refroidi, cela ne faisait plus vraiment d'effet et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Ayuri était vraiment intéressée par ce ciel, quelque chose d'autre lui préoccupait, tout comme le ténébreux qui fixa longuement la lune d'un air rêveur.

_ … Tu sais que tu vas avoir des problèmes si on _**l'**_apprend ?, déclara calmement la jeune fille avant de prendre une gorgée de l'alcool pourpre.

_ … Pourquoi me prévenir ? Ce n'est pas comme si cela t'intéressait non ?, attaqua immédiatement l'interpellé avec un regard froid.

_ Certes, mais tu sais très bien que je travaille pour ton père et que je reste aussi ta tutrice en quelque sorte. Donc, si ta famille apprend que tu as _**à nouveau acquis**_ des sentiments, ce sera sûrement moi qui va payer les conséquences, mais je serai aussi ton bourreau et tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas du genre à aller de main morte quand je dois _punir_ quelqu'un.

Sebastian se figea à la déclaration, il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Il est vrai qu'Ayuri prend toujours son travail très au sérieux et peu importe le lien qu'elle entretient avec la personne concerné, elle n'hésitera pas à _**le faire**_ et le brun le savait mieux que quiconque. Mais ce n'est pas comme si cela allait l'inquiéter après tout, sa famille ne peut pas vraiment être au courant de ce qu'il fait ou de son amour-propre.

_ Ensuite ? Ce n'est pas comme si cela te dérangeait et puis, il est impossible que ma famille soit au courant de quoi que ce soit, poursuit le jeune homme en versant encore un peu de vin dans le verre de sa camarade.

_ Ne les sous-estime pas Sebastian. Peu importe à quel point vous vous haïssez, les liens restent fort et tu sais parfaitement que ta famille te connaît _très bien_. Tu ne peux pas leur échapper.

_ … Ces liens me répugnent. J'en ai assez d'eux, quand vais-je pouvoir être tranquille ?

_ Pas avant un bon moment. Sache que ton père m'a demandé de faire un rapport sur toi.

_ Que-

_ Je ne lui ai rien dit pour l'instant. Je ne tiens pas à le voir me jurer dessus, ni même l'envie de lui faire tout un discours sur son _crétin_ de fils, répondit avec paresse la jeune fille alors qu'elle entendit l'autre jurer entre ses dents, ne me manque pas.

_ Ce n'est pas la vrai raison n'est-ce pas ? Dis moi... Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Je veux dire, tu es comme moi, un être dénué d'émotions et je sais que ce genre d'histoires ne t'intéresse pas... Que ma vie n'a rien d'amusant alors pourquoi faire tout ça ?, questionna le lycéen avec un regard des plus sérieux.

_ Ah... Si je le fais, c'est pour ta fiancée, Sayuri ! Après tout, elle ne veut que ton bien et moi je le fais parce qu'elle m'a payée avec Ayumu. Et puis, je suppose qu'on peut dire que comme nous sommes toutes les trois sœurs, je me dois d'exécuter au moins un service.

_ Pfff... Tu es aussi pitoyable que moi, tu vis dans un certains sens au dépens des autres et tu sais parfaitement que ta vie ne se résume presque à rien. Le désespoir du passé ne fait que te ronger de l'intérieur, te rendant complètement vide, c'est triste. Vraiment triste, comment peux-tu te rendre encore plus pitoyable ?, osa le brun avec un regard bien provocateur.

Le jeune fille soupira avant de finir d'un coup sec sa coupe de vin. Elle semblait pensive, ce qui surprit un peu le plus âgé, il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait réagir mais il avait l'impression d'avoir blessé la jeune fille, ou du moins, la mélancolie se lisait dans ses yeux sombres.

_ Nous ne sommes pas si différents tu sais... Non, nous sommes tous minables, mais toi et moi, on se ressemble. Cependant je veux voir comment tu peux t'en sortir, contrairement à moi qui ai croulé sous mon désespoir. Je veux voir quelque chose d'intéressant, sans même que tu le saches, tu parcours la même vie que moi, je me demande ce que l'avenir te réserve mon cher Sebastian...

Un soupir tomba des lèvres du jeune interpellé, dans le fond, ce qu'il l'avait dit était méchant, mais il ne le regrettait pas, pas après toutes les douleurs que lui avait fait cette fille.

_ Si tu le crois... Mais je dois dire que c'est pitoyable... D'être tombé à ce point-là amoureux d'un garçon. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne sais même pas... Si j'ai envie d'avoir une relation avec lui, je ne veux pas le blesser mais ce gamin... Il ne cessera jamais de m'inquiéter et de me blesser. C'est si stupide _**l'amour**_.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas... Avec le temps, ça devrait aller.

_ … Si tu le dis, mais il me manque... Je l'aime désespérément et il me manque. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre et le pire... Le pire... C'est qu'au fond, lorsque je vois que je l'aime tellement, j'ai envie de le haïr, de le faire disparaître mais je ne peux pas. Parce que je l'aime. Il y a tellement de sentiments contradictoires qui cohabitent en moi que je ne sais même plus comment réagir avec lui. Je suis désespéré, j'ai tellement changé, je devrais peut-être... Me séparer de lui pour éviter de le blesser, que ce moi ou ma famille. Mais je sais que je ne parviens plus à vivre sans lui... _**Je suis devenu beaucoup trop dépendant de lui**_.

_ Mais est-ce si important que ça ? Cela n'est pas si grave, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en avais pas besoin. Il est bon de temps en temps de dépendre des autres et de sentir des choses, _**c'est ça qui nous rends humains. Les douleurs qu'on ressent, le fait d'aimer et d'éprouver des sentiments, c'est cela être vivant et vivre comme un humain. Tu devrai en être fier Sebastian. **_

_ C'est étrange... Il n'y a qu'avec vous et avec Ciel que je me sens bien, que je parviens à laisser exprimer mes sentiments, murmura le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

_ Peut-être est-ce parce que tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance non ?

Elle entendit un petit ricanement alors qu'elle sortait lentement de la pièce sous le regard du brun qui se leva immédiatement pour la raccompagner.

_ … Je penserai plutôt que l'alcool me monte à la tête..., poursuivit le jeune homme avec un sourire mesquin.

_ Peut-être, qui sait..., un petit rictus se forma sur le visage de la jeune. Sur ce, à la prochaine Sebastian, et _**surtout fais attention à toi, peu importe qui tu es, tout le monde est capable de mourir**_.

† Depuis que **tu as décidé** de tout _abandonner_ pour ce _**bonheur qui n'est pas tien**_ †


	23. Chapter 23 Abandon

Hello tout le monde, eh oui enfin la suite n'est-ce pas ? x) désolée, je sais je suis assez longue mais disons que j'hésite énormément à arrêter cette fic pour plusieurs raisons personnelles... Donc je sais pas trop quoi faire pour être honnête. Enfin passons, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui risque d'être surprenante et je suis désolée mais il n'est pas corrigé... (Désolée ma béta ! ) car je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus... Donc je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture et à bientôt =)

**cullen-michaelis-shadow's:** Merci beaucoup ! Voici donc enfin la suite ! =)

**Lady lisa-chan:** Ne t'inquiète pas, on est tous en retard X3 merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ^^

**Bocchan-chan:** J'avoue que là... Il exagère notre petit Sebastian xp MDR ! T'imagines avec du papier toilettes ?! Faut le faire ! XD Waouh ! OO Quelle philosophe Bocchan-chan ! En tout cas tu as raison, cette obsession est vraiment... Obsessionnelle X) Espérons que Ciel lui fasse comprendre ! ^^ Ah ça c'est une bonne question ! ^^ Ben, pour cette question, je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse mdr car vraiment... je ne comprends ni l'un i l'autre X) Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**celeste31:** Je crois que personne ne pourrait supporter ça X) Eh ouais... Tu te dis mais là, c'est excessif XD Ouais tu vois, c'est quand tu perds quelque chose que tu te rends compte de son importance ^^ Du coup, ben il lui manque ! Pauvre cielounet x3 Alois a perdu à un jeu de cartes tout à fait ^^ (comme d'hab XD) Ah ben tu sais, le destin ne joue pas tout le temps avec eux XD ah ben ça tu le sauras peut-être plus tard ! ^^ Oui ça remonte à loin mais il est bien fiancé ^^ Eh ouais, c'est dur l'amour hein ? ^^" merci et bonne lecture !

**toroko-sama:** Ah bon ? Ben écoute, ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! ! T'as vu ? J'ai trop rigolé quand j'ai écris ça ! XD Mais non Sebastian n'est pas pédophile ! XD C'est un pédobear ! Nuance ! #SBARF# Mdr, le petit en redemande hein ? C'est pas trop chou ? mdr Bonjour love hôtel, bonsoir petit lit chaud ! XD Sérieux ! Non mais j'ai fais exprès de les séparer un peu ! XD Mais genre je regarde la porte, je suis sûr qu'il va sortir, c'est trop cliché ! XD Ben oui, je vais pas le faire apparaitre sur le tableau XD Parce que je suis une grosse sadique ! Voilà la suite ! Merci et à bientôt ^^

**mangakadu14:** Ah bah écoute, mon rôle est de vendre du rêves Yaoi #SBARF# ça me fait super plaisir merci ^^ eh oui, mais je voulais un peu changer, les faire se décoller un peu ^^' désolée ! Ah ça tu le verras un jour ^^Je suis une sadique ! XD Faut qu'il souffre voyons ! ~ Voilà enfin la suite, désolée et bonne lecture ! ^^

**Etoile-Lead-Sama:** Merci beaucoup ! Ces compliments me touchent énormément ! ^^ voilà la suite ! =)

Bonne lecture à vous tous et merci encore de suivre cette fic !

* * *

**Chapitre XXII: **_Abandon..._

"Je n'aurai jamais cru... Qu'un jour, je _verserai_ à nouveau **des larmes** pour quelqu'un, et surtout pas pour _**toi**_"

Ciel se réveilla lentement, lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il n'y avait personne. La pièce était complètement vide, Sebastian n'était pas venu encore une fois. Il est vrai que depuis la rentrée de la sortie, l'ambiance entre eux deux était vraiment tendu.

_"Les feux d'artifices avaient finalement cessé, permettant ainsi à la petite troupe de revenir dans leurs chambre. Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent au couloir, le jeune servant put apercevoir le jeune fille, Ayuri sortir de la chambre de son maître qui avait un sourire satisfait. Chose qui blessa fortement le cœur l'enfant, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Quel genre de relations ces deux-là entretenaient-ils ? Et puis, qu'étais-ce donc cette douleur qu'il ressentait au cœur ? Il avait l'impression d'être... Attristé. Il regarda le brun qui retourna dans sa chambre, sans même lui adresser un regard, pourquoi est-ce que ce geste avait à ce point blessé le petit être qu'il était ? Le jeune entendit les rires amusés et les discussions de ses amis, le faisant revenir à la réalité mais pourtant, cela ne lui fit pas oublier cette douleur toujours présente dans son cœur et ce malaise qui s'est installé dans son ventre. _

* * *

_L'enfant tourna dans le lit encore et encore, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, cependant il ressentait toujours cette boule dans le ventre, ce malaise étrange qu'il l'empêchait de trouver la paix. Il se rappela de cette scène, ce sourire qu'il avait, un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné ou du moins, un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu. À ce moment, Ciel lui en voulait, il en voulait à ce ténébreux qui le faisait tourner en bourrique alors qu'avec cette fille... Il se montrait tendre, attentionné. Mais quel était donc ce sentiment ? Ce sentiment qui faisait battre si fort son cœur alors que cette douleur était réel, dans ce cœur qui devait être si vide. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, Ayuri... Qui était donc cette fille au yeux de Sebastian ? Il soupira silencieusement, le jeune servant sentit une autre douleur lui traverser le cœur, ce sentiment étrange refaisant surface alors que la boule dans son ventre se fit plus imposante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le garçon avait envie... Envie de pleurer. Il se sentait mal, vraiment mal alors qu'il comprenait peu à peu que finalement, il ne représentait rien à ces yeux, qu'il serait à jamais seul. Il fronça des sourcils, pourquoi est-ce que cela l'intéressait ? Ce n'est pas comme si le jeune Phantomhive avait besoin de lui ou que cela devrait l'inquiéter mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il se leva rapidement alors que on cœur battait fortement à la pensée de son amant. Non... Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il n'allait pas se faire avoir par un idiot comme lui. _

* * *

_Le jeune homme admirait la lune, réfléchissant à la discussion qu'il a eu avec sa tutrice. C'était une personne bien au finale dans un certain sens, mais cela le importait peu, il ne fallait pas qu'il baisse sa garde. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à Ciel, il ne put s'empêcher de se haïr, oser tomber aussi bas pour aimer ce gamin mais quand il repensait à tout ses moments passés avec lui, il se disait que finalement, ce n'étais pas si mal. Il soupira,c'était un fait, il l'aimait ce garçon et cela risquait d'avoir de nombreuses conséquences. _

_Le brun entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, il leva un sourcil, qui cela pouvait-être à cette heure-là ? Il alla ouvrir et à sa plus grande surprise, c'était la personne qui occupait ses pensées qui était juste en face de lui, il ne put se retenir un sourire amusé en voyant l'air gêné et son servant qui tenta de cacher vainement ce petit rougissement, cela devrait être banni, d'être aussi mignon. _

__ Pourquoi es-tu donc là ? Les enfants de ton âge devraient être au lit à cette heure-là, taquina le plus âgé avec une voix aussi basse qu'un murmure._

__ La ferme ! Au lieu de dire des idioties, laisse moi entrer, fis le concerné en forçant le passage._

_Ciel fut surpris, l'odeur que dégageait Sebastian n'était pas son parfum habituelle, il avait une odeur... D'alcool._

__ Eh bien, eh bien... Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Ciel._

_Le jeune garçon fit face à son aîné alors que ce dernier ferma la porte pour plus d'intimité. Qu'il était beau, sous cette belle lumière astrale, faisant ressortir la lueur de son regard._

__ Sebastian, qui est cette fille ?, commença le jeune enfant avec sa voix tranchante et froide. _

_Cette question surprit le ténébreux, pourquoi un telle question ? Le regard que dégageait le jeune était déterminé mais pourquoi poser une telle question maintenant. Le brun fronça des sourcils, se pourrait-il que son servant l'ait vu tout à l'heure avec Ayuri ?_

__ Eh bien, cette jeune fille est Ayu-_

__ Arrête de jouer avec les mots ! Je te demande ce qu'elle est pour toi, quelle genre de relation entretenez vous ?, trancha le jeune avec un regard haineux._

__ …_

__ Dis le moi._

__ Je ne vois pas pourquoi mes relations te regardent. Dois-je d'ailleurs te rappeler qui est le maître ici ?, répondis froidement l'interpellé avec un petit sourire mesquin._

__ Tu es toujours comme ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je devrai tout te dire alors que tu ne me dis jamais rien. Mais cette fois, je ne laisserai pas passer, dis moi qui est cette fille ?_

__ … Je te le dirai seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu veux le savoir._

_Ciel fulmina à l'entente de cette réponse, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, étant donné que lui-même ne savait guère la réponse. Sans le vouloir, il afficha une mine légèrement inquiet alors qu'il mit sa main, couverte par son habit, devant sa bouche, dans un geste instinctif, ce qui excita Sebastian._

_Il le trouvait vraiment adorable et ne put s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est à dire, se rapprocher de lui pour lui voler passionnément ses lèvres. Son corps jubila à la sensation renouvelé alors qu'il enlaça tendrement son corps contre lui, il sentit les petites mains de son servant serrer son habit, il ravagea sa bouche, voulant déguster la moindre petite partie de cette petite bouche tellement excitante. Mais à son plus grand damne, l'enfant le rejeta violemment, se séparant rapidement de lui avec des yeux surpris._

_Le cadet sentit son cœur battre comme un tambourin alors qu'il sentit à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, pourquoi cette envie enivrante de vouloir encore ?_

__ P-Pourquoi est-ce que tu joues toujours comme ça avec moi ?! J'en ai assez de tout ça, tu m'énerve, comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça ! Tu m'énerve, j'en ai marre de tout ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te confie pas à moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'exaspère et me déçois à ce point ?!, s'emporta Ciel avec les vrais sentiments de son cœur._

__ Il serait peut-être temps de cesser de rejeter la faute sur les autres et de te remettre en question non ? Tu t'emmêles Ciel et ceci risque de te faire perdre pied._

_À cette réplique, le concerné sentit la rage prendre possession dans son corps et dans un élan, il gifla violemment son maître avant de partir, ne manquant pas de l'insulter de tout les noms. Il s'en alla rapidement, ne voulant plus voir ce crétin, ne désirant plus rester avec cet imbécile... Ne voulant plus ressentir cette satané douleur, ne plus entendre ses mots de sa bouche. Le garçon, courant le long du couloir, s'arrêta pour retrouver son souffle mais il remarqua finalement que quelque chose d'humide rouler le long de ses joues. Effleurant légèrement, il compris que c'était des larmes, **ses larmes. Il pleurait parce qu'il savait que les mots de son aîné étaient juste et qu'ils l'obligeaient à faire face à la réalité**. _

_Sebastian savait parfaitement que ces propos étaient durs et que cela risquaient de blesser son servant mais il ne pouvait supporter... D'être toujours celui à qui on rejette la faute. Il effleura sa joue encore brûlante comme si cette claque venait de lui faire réaliser son erreur. Depuis quand s'apitoie-t-il sur son destin ? Ce n'est pas le moment de rester là, à rien faire alors qu'il devait aider son amour à surmonter ces persécutions. Il repensa à ses propos, il soupira, finalement cela ne lui ferait pas tellement de mal à réfléchir un peu sur sa petite personne. Un sourire orna alors sur les lèvres du plus âgé, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait raconter des stupidités, son jeune Ciel était très bien comme il est, c'était lui qui agissait bizarrement depuis le début. Allez... Il faut qu'il se reprenne s'il ne veut pas perdre l'enfant qu'il chérissait plus que tout._

Cela devait faire plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne se parlaient plus et ceci ne passait pas tellement inaperçu. Le jeune servant était constamment criblé de questions en tout genre venant de ses amis, comme des «Ben... Vous ne vous parlez plus du tout ? Ou C'est marrant, là on a vraiment l'impression que vous êtes ennemis !» Certes, ce n'étaient guère faux mais il aurait préféré que cela reste discret... Surtout que les rumeurs courraient plus vite que prévu. Déjà que leurs relation n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, en plus leurs appartement fut complètement saccagé après le petit voyage scolaire, avec de grosses lettre en rouges disant que les Phantomhive étaient les stupides et que leur héritier devrait partir. Cela n'avait pas dérangé à son maître de nettoyer mais il savait que cela commençait vraiment à prendre ampleur. Ciel soupira, admirant le ciel bleu, pouvant profiter du calme. Le jeune se sentit seul pour la première fois, son aîné s'était éloigné de lui mais pourtant il avait toujours ce sourire énigmatique. Que pouvait-il donc bien manigancer ? Le jeune servant dériva son regard pour rencontrer celui qui occupait ses esprits, sans sans rendre, ses joues prirent un léger rose.

* * *

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de ricaner lorsqu'il vit la gêne de son amour, cependant il n'avait pas tellement de temps à perdre, il devait partir pour rejoindre Mme Spocky. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il trouve Claude, le brun espérait que ce cher cousin n'allait pas l'abandonner maintenant, sinon _**il allait le faire regretter amèrement**_.

_ Dis Ciel, tu n'aurais pas vu Claude et Sebastian ?, demanda le petit blond avec un petit sourire inquiet.

L'interpeller fronça les sourcils alors qu'il constata finalement l'absence de son aîné, où a-t-il pu partir ? Cela le fit soupirer, peu importe puisque de toute façon, ils sont en conflits et que cela ne devait pas le regarder, peu importe à quel point ils sont intime. À cette pensée, le jeune crut sentir un violent coup au cœur.

_ Non, je ne les ai pas vu et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si cela m'importait vraiment, répondis sèchement l'enfant en feuilletant un livre.

_ Ah... Mais Ciel, pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus, Sebastian et toi ?

_ Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions moi ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça Ciel mais... C'est juste que tu as l'air triste quand Sebastian n'est pas là..., déclara le blond avec un regard attristé.

Le concerné fut complètement surpris par cette déclaration, est-ce que cela était vrai ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ce douloureux sentiment dans son cœur ? Pourquoi avait-il tellement de mal à accepter le fait que le ténébreux s'est éloigné de lui ? Il fit claquer sa langue avant de se lever rapidement, bon sang... _**Pourquoi avait-il cette satané envie d'aller le voir ?!**_

* * *

_ Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'enfuir Claude ?, murmura le garçon aux cheveux jais alors qu'il serrait fermement le bras de son petit cousin.

_ Non... Je ne pensais pas à m'enfuir, je cherchais justement notre professeur, mentit le concerné en remettant ses lunettes, gardant ce visage odieux.

_ … Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

_ Oui, j'ai compris, mais si tu veux que j'y aille, il serait peut-être temps de lâcher mon bras non ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux carmins n'avait pas tellement confiance en un membre de sa famille mais il soupira, lâchant finalement sa prise. Chose qui fit sourire légèrement l'autre garçon alors qu'il pénétra dans la salle des professeurs, cherchant son professeur Spocky.

_ Excusez moi Mr William, mais auriez vous l'amabilité de bien vouloir me dire où se trouve notre professeur de littérature, Mme Spocky, je vous pris ?, demanda poliment l'élève en interpellant son professeur qui étaient train de corriger des copies de la basse classe.

_ Mlle Spocky ? C'est une bonne question, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Tu n'as qu'à aller la chercher vers la salle de détente des professeurs qui se trouve par ici, peut-être y est-elle.

_ Très bien, je vous remercie.

Sur ces mots, le jeune garçon alla alors dans la salle indiquée par son professeur de mathématique et comme prévue, la jeune femme était dans la salle, lisant tranquillement un livre.

Claude toussota pour faire signe de sa présence, ce qui surprit le professeur qui referma son livre pour lui faire face, avec un petit sourire.

_ Oui, Claude ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Madame, j'aimerai vous parler.

* * *

Ciel était sur le point de chercher son camarade de classe quand on lui jeta un petit papier à ses pieds. Levant un sourcil, le garçon se baissa et prit le morceau pour y voir un petit mot qui semblait être de la basse classe. Il soupira, s'attendant au pire.

_Cher petit comte,_

_Il semblerait que tu ne prennes toujours pas peur de nos menaces et que tu ne veuilles toujours pas partir. Soit, cela est ton choix et nous aimerions mettre un terme à cette guerre car sache le, cela ne nous amuse pas de te faire chanter. Donc, si tu assez de cran pour vouloir en finir, viens nous rejoindre au toit pour qu'on ait une discussion et que tu puisses partir rapidement !_

_Sur ce, à bientôt peut-être Phantomhive ! _

Le concerné froissa froidement le papier avant de le lancer par terre. Il réfléchit longuement, peut-être était-ce un piège. Ces gens de la basse classe voulait encore l'humilier mais... Peut-être était-ce aussi un vrai rendez-vous et qu'ils voulaient vraiment que cela cesse et qu'aux moins, le jeune saura pourquoi il recevait autant de persécutions.

Cela ne lui coûtera rien après tout d'y aller, s'il voit que cela dégénère il pourra toujours repartir rapidement. Cependant...

Le garçon aux cheveux gris-perle ferma les yeux, il avait envie de _le_ chercher, il avait envie de _le_ voir. Il soupire, ce n'était pas important pour le moment, il devait seulement se concentrer sur ce rendez-vous.

* * *

Le jeune servant arriva finalement à l'endroit voulu, il y avait énormément de vent aujourd'hui. Il marcha un peu puis arriva vers le bord, prouvant la grande hauteur du bâtiment par rapport au sol, Ciel déglutit difficilement. Ce lycée était vraiment trop haut, soudain il entendit le fort grincement de la porte. Le garçon à l'œil pacifique se retourna et fit face à un jeune enfant aux cheveux roux.

Si ces souvenirs étaient exact, ce jeune garçon est Lucas McKaine et il faisait parti de son club de violon. Alors c'était lui qui avait fait tous ces sales coups ? Le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris-perle sentit son sang bouillir en lui alors qu'il remarqua que le nouveau arrivé semblait nerveux. Il fuyait son regard et tout ses membres tremblaient, faignant ainsi son innocence. Cependant, le jeune servant ne préférait pas baisser sa garde et le fixa froidement.

_ Alors ? C'est toi qui a fais tout ça ?, demanda avec froideur le plus âgé des deux, oubliant toutes politesses.

_ … Je-Je-Je n'en suis pas l'origine, crois moi !, se justifia Lucas avec précipitation.

_ Mais tu y as participé, cela ne change rien au fait, affirma le protagoniste avec un regard haineux.

_ ...

Le petit roux baissa sa tête et recourba ses lèvres dans un air désemparé. Il avança lentement vers Ciel qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la conversation.

Le comte trouvait le jeune Lucas vraiment étrange et ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas lorsqu'il vit le rouquin était juste en face de lui, emmenant une aura froide.

… _**Je suis désolé...**_

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put entendre avant d'être projeté dans le vide. Le garçon aux yeux vairons cligna des yeux, comprenant enfin que Lucas venait de le jeter dans le vide. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, le comte sentit à nouveau ce peur prendre part de son cœur. Il vit un petit sourire étirer les lèvres de l'enfant alors qu'il avait l'impression de tomber au ralenti, sentant ses muscles s'engourdir et le froid mordre ses être. _**Il avait peur, peur de mourir à nouveau**_. Ne comprenant pas la raison de tout cela, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, revoyant sa vie défiler, revoyant à nouveau cette souffrance. Non... Il ne pouvait pas... Non il avait envie de vivre... De rester dans ce monde et faire encore tellement de chose. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le nom de quelqu'un, _son _prénom.

_**Se...Bastian...**_

La porte du toit s'ouvrit alors en grand fracas, L'enfant put voir alors le ténébreux sortir avec peur alors qu'il courrait vers lui. Puis il sentit un violent courant, son corps bougeant vers le bas, sentent ses muscles se raidir à la chute violente.

Le brun, ayant obtenu des informations qu'il voulait grâce à Claude, sut que cela arrivait souvent aux gens de la basse classe de faire ce genre de chose mais que celui qui allait le plus loin était Lucas. La professeure avait dis que ce garçon avait déjà provoqué des accidents mais qu'il a toujours réussi à s'en sortir. Le maître ayant un mauvais pressentiment, chercha rapidement son servant quand il vit le mot, comprenant que ce rouquin allait vraiment passer à l'acte.

Quand il put apercevoir Ciel tomber en dehors du toit, il avait l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti et que son cœur battait comme un tambourin, il se précipita, ne manquant pas de pousser violemment l'enfant derrière lui, et se jeta dans le vide, tentant de rattraper son amour. Ce dernier tendit sa main, tentant de rattraper celle de son aîné, sentant la peur animer tout son être, ne voulant que la chaleur de son amant. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent puis Sebastian parvint enfin à prendre la main du cadet et à l'attirer vers lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse alors que dans l'anxiété, l'enfant se blottit contre lui. À ce moment là, le servant ne sentit plus la peur, mais ressentit un tout autre sentiment qui fit de nouveau battre son cœur, reconnaissant l'être apaisant qu'était l'homme aux yeux carmins.

_**BAM**_

Le plus jeune entendit des cris de terreurs et des pas précipités. Ce bourdonnement lui faisait atrocement mal à la tête, que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi donc toute cette agitation ? Le garçon ouvrit lentement les yeux, voyant les gens de la classe inférieure complètement affolés, il se redressa, sentant une violente douleur à la tête. Où était-il ? Il regarda longuement les lieux, reconnaissant les jardin du lycée, puis comme une gifle, il se rappela de ce qu'il s'est passé, de sa chute soudaine, de Lucas, de _**Sebastian**_. D'ailleurs où était ce dernier ? L'enfant chercha du regard alors qu'il remarqua finalement que sa main tâter sur quelque chose de chaud et doux, quelque chose qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un sol. Il baissa les yeux et vit avec effrois le corps de son aîné, qui semblait être endormis. Le cœur du servant s'affola alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, non... Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être... Mais... Sa cage thoracique ne bougeait pas et ses yeux ne s'ouvraient toujours pas. Dans la panique, Ciel effleura légèrement la joue de son amant, sentant une larme couler lentement sur sa joue.

_ Sebastian ?, murmura faiblement le cadet alors qu'il sentit son corps prit de pulsion.

Aucune réponse, toujours ce silence douloureux, le comte ne pouvait y croire, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

_ Oy ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Sebastian, réveille toi !, tenta le plus jeune en le secouant faiblement.

Aucun battement de cil, pas même un mouvement de la tête. Ciel sentit une forte palpitation dans son corps, sentant la peur animer son cœur, sentant ses larmes couler à flot. Il fallait qu'il se réveille ! Il **devait** se réveiller ! Cela devait être un cauchemar.

_ Sebastian ! ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! ! ! ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser derrière ! ! ! ! Sombre crétin ! ! Allez ! Réveille toi ! Ne me laisse pas ! _**Sebastian**_ !, hurla à pleins poumons le servant en le giflant violemment.

_**C'est bon... Je t'entends parfaitement ! Inutile de hurler ou de me frapper ! **_

Il sentit alors une grande main caresser sa tête alors qu'il vit finalement deux orbes rouges le fixer avec amusement. Un sourire mesquin se formant sur le visage de son aîné, alors que sa main vint rencontrer des larmes, ceux de son amour. Dans un geste voulant le réconfort, le jeune servant prit la main du brun alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

_ Tu... Vas bien ...?, murmura faiblement le ténébreux avec une grimace lorsqu'il tenta de se relever.

_ … P-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fais... Tout ça ? Pourquoi as-tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

Il entendit un ricanement alors qu'il serra sa prise sur la main. Le garçon ne put bloquer ses mots, il se devait de le savoir, comprendre ces vrais intentions.

_**Ah... Parce que c'est toi... Justement.**_

Le jeune homme aux yeux carmins ferma ses yeux alors que toutes forces s'évanouissaient, laissant sa main s'échapper de celle de Ciel qui le fixa avec deux yeux ronds.

_ Sebastian ? Sebastian ?! Oy Sebastian ! ! Vite appelez les secours ! Je ne sens plus son pouls ! Dépêchez de les appeler ! !, s'écria le jeune enfant en mettant sa main dans le cou du plus âgé, guettant le signe d'un pouls.

«Peu importe ce que je _devrai subir_. Je _**te**_ **protégerai** quoi qu'il arrive»


	24. Révélations

OH MY HELL ! XD J'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle que je poste plus ^^' bref, voici donc le chapitre 23 de cette fiction ! (DEJA ?! OO) J'en suis choquée ! et my hell, il est horrible ce chap ! Bref, j'ai essayé de faire comme dans les émissions avec les 'épisode précédent' XD Pour vous rafraîchir un peu la mémoire x3 en espérant que cela vous plaise et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

_«__Ce qui s'est passé dans l'épisode précédent:__ Ciel découvre l'auteur de celui qui manigançait toutes ces persécutions envers lui. Voulant comprendre ses raisons, il va à la rencontre de cette personne qui n'est autre que Luca McKaine. Cependant, le rendez-vous tourne vite au drame, Ciel chutant du bâtiment étant sauvé in extremis par Sebastian qui parvient à arriver à temps sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Mais à quel prix ?__»_

**Chapitre XXIII**: Révélation

_«Il est temps __**pour moi **__de te dire __**cette vérité**__ que__ tu attends depuis si longtemps__...»_

Luca courut le long du couloir, ne s'attendant pas à ce que cela prenne une telle tournure. Son souffle irrégulier et son cœur palpitant, il se retourna, se rassurant que personne ne le suivait. Il n'avait jamais cru que ce brun, ce Sebastian, irait jusqu'à sauter dans le vide avec ce gamin. Si cela se savait et qu'il meurt, il aurait énormément de problèmes, surtout si Ciel décidait de témoigner contre lui. Dans un élan de terreur, il accéléra sa course malgré son souffle erratique, il devait rapidement déguerpir de ce lycée. Il se retourna de nouveau, ayant la peur au ventre alors qu'il percuta quelque chose violemment, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Il siffla, sentant la douleur dans sa poitrine alors qu'il tenta de retrouver son souffle, sentant sa gorge brûler. Il tenta de lever les yeux et vit alors une jeune fille aux cheveux marrons extrêmement clairs, il s'était demandé si elle n'était pas blonde à un moment. Lucas reprit alors ses esprits et s'apprêtait à hurler sur la jeune fille quand il remarqua son regard froid. Il s'arrêta dans son élan, sentant la peur animer sa colonne vertébrale alors que deux paires de jades le fixaient froidement. Qui était-ce ? Le garçon ne l'avait jamais vu dans ce lycée et surtout, elle ne semblait ni banale, ni être une élève de cet établissement. Cela se voyait à ses vêtements. Un petit sourire se fit alors apparaître sur le beau visage de la jeune fille, un sourire narquois et empli de mystères, le rouquin sentit alors son instinct lui hurler de partir maintenant mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, la fille lui prit violemment le menton alors que ses yeux le regardaient dangereusement, prête à dévorer sa proie en moins d'un instant.

_ Q-Q-Qui êtes-vous ? Et-Et lâchez moi ! Vous me faîtes mal !, hurla l'enfant dans la peur alors qu'il tenta de se détacher de son emprise.

Un autre sourire joua sur les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'elle serra tellement sa poigne que Lucas avait l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se détruire.

_ Mon nom ? Ayumu, je suis la grande sœur de Sayuri qui doit se trouver dans ta classe.

Le petit garçon prit alors peur, cette fille était la sœur de Sayuri ? Que faisait-elle ici ?!

_ Q-Que me voulez-vous ?, demanda Lucas avec douleur.

_ Moi ? Pour l'instant rien, je voulais juste voir celui qui avait osé mettre dans un tel état mon _beau-frère_. Mais dis moi, tu es plutôt jeune pour t'aventurer dans un terrain de jeu comme celui-ci..., murmura avec malice la concernée avec un regard curieux.

_ T-Ton beau frère ? Mais...

_ Bien, écoute. Pour l'instant, je ne vais rien te faire mais ça ne saurait tarder alors un conseil petite souris... Tu ferais mieux de te cacher rapidement ou bien de fuir avant que les grands chats ne viennent te dévorer.

Elle le lâcha finalement, sous le regard ahuri du roux. Ayumu s'en alla avec un regard menant qui donna la chair de poule à l'enfant.

_**Cours, oui fuis petite souris... Cela ne fera que rendre le jeu plus amusant.**_

* * *

Ciel était en train de se faire soigner par un des médecins de l'hôpital alors qu'il attendait patiemment qu'une infirmière vienne pour lui prévenir l'état de Sebastian. Il n'avait seulement que quelques petites éraflures et quelques hématomes, le brun l'avait vraiment bien protégé et ceci ne fit que culpabiliser encore plus le jeune. Comment a-t-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Il écouta vaguement le médecin, trop préoccupé par ses craintes et sa rage envers lui.

_ Mr Ciel Phantomhive ?, commença une jeune fille en entrant dans la salle d'auscultation.

_ Oui ! Comment va Sebastian Michaelis ?, s'écria l'interpellé en se relevant brusquement.

_ Eh bien... À notre plus grand étonnement... Il va parfaitement bien, il n'a seulement que quelques côtes de cassé et une fracture du bassin mais il se rétablira très vite.

Le servant ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement alors que la peur qui animait son cœur finit enfin par s'évanouir.

_ Cependant..., poursuit la jeune infirmière avec un regard sérieux.

Cette fois, une nouvelle vague d'anxiété frappa le jeune comte qui retint sa respiration à la prononciation de ce mot qui n'annonçait sûrement rien de bon...

_ Mais ?, osa prononcer le cadet, la voix tremblant légèrement et le regard tendu.

_ … Eh bien... Lors de la chute... Il a fortement été touché au bras gauche et à l'épaule... Nous avons tenté de... Mais... Il ne retrouvera jamais l'usage de son bras... J'en suis sincèrement navrée. Il est au courant et désire vous voir maintenant.

Le concerné sentit alors un énorme poids écraser ses frêles épaules, ressentant le remord et l'erreur qu'il avait commis. Si le ténébreux était dans cet état, c'était de sa faute et il le savait mieux que quiconque. Oh oui, il le savait parfaitement et maintenant, il se le reprochait énormément... Il aurait dû être sur ses gardes à ce moment-là, pourquoi avait-il fait qu'à sa tête ? Et ce crétin ? Pourquoi avait-il donc sauté dans le vide avec lui ? Le jeune se sentit mal vis à vis de son maître. Il soupira, se décidant que cela ne servait à rien de regretter maintenant et qu'il devait se montrer à la hauteur, au moins envers lui.

* * *

Lorsque Ciel arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, un doute prit part dans son cœur. Une pensée venant tout juste de lui effleurer l'esprit, il se pouvait... Que Sebastian lui en veuille et qu'il aimerait se venger de lui. Cela le fit déglutir difficilement, après tout, cela pouvait-être vrai tout comme cela pouvait être faux. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse après tout. Le petit comte prit alors une grande inspiration, rassemblant son courage et pénétra dans la pièce avec son regard froid, ne voulant pas laisser l'occasion à son aîné de se moquer à nouveau de lui.

Ce qui se présenta devant lui le frappa de plein fouet, comme une douche froide, mais ceci ne fit qu'aggraver l'état de son pauvre cœur qui était déjà bien meurtri. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le ténébreux dans un tel état. Des bandages l'entourant de tout part, tête, jambes, torse... Partout alors qu'il vit le bras gauche du brun, recouvert d'un plâtre, montrant la gravité de sa blessure. À ce moment là, Ciel se sentit mal, atrocement mal, un poignard avait tranché son cœur et il avait une atroce envie de pleurer, mais il ne fit rien et tenta de garder son calme tout en marchant dans la chambre.

Il marcha lentement, redoutant le moment où le brun prendra la parole, n'ayant aucune envie de faire faces à des remarques sûrement déplacées, non il n'en avait aucune envie mais il devait le faire malgré tout, sinon... Cela ne revenait-il pas à fuir ?

Le plus jeune inspira profondément et prit place sur un petit tabouret qui se trouvait près du lit. Le jeune homme aux cheveux jais l'observa, étant attentif à chaque mouvement, chaque signe qui pouvait trahir le calme de son cadet. Le maître le savait que cela avait fortement blessé le cadet, oh oui il le savait, bien mieux que quiconque et il n'ignorait pas que cette blessure restera gravée dans la mémoire de son amour. Mais il préférait plutôt savoir cela que le fait que l'adolescent soit mort d'un _simple accident_.

_ Comment vas-tu ?, murmura doucement le garçon aux iris pourpres.

_ J-Je vais bien... Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi, répondit rapidement l'interpellé avec un étranglement à la gorge.

Ciel se maudit d'être aussi faible, il se maudit d'avoir laisser passer ce tremblement dans sa voix, il se maudit de sentir autant de sentiments contradictoires en lui. Un petit ricanement le sortit de ses songes, il vit un sourire mesquin apparaître sur le visage du plus âgé.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter, je suis plutôt costaud contrairement à toi qui est fragile, taquina Sebastian pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ MAIS POURQUOI TU AGIS COMME ÇA ?!, s'écria subitement le concerné en se relevant violemment, les larmes menaçant de déborder de ses beaux yeux pacifiques.

Un long silence suivit alors après cette déclaration, un silence qui pesait sur le cœur de l'enfant qui avait cédé à ses sentiments. Il fallait qu'il évacue tout cela, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'enlever ces remords, il se devait de trouver la paix dans son cœur pour redevenir l'ancien Ciel. Il devait enfin cesser de ressentir ces sentiments qui ne faisaient que l'affaiblir et le blesser davantage dans sa carapace de glace.

_ Réponds moi... Pourquoi... Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? Pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie pour moi ?! Parce que je suis ton servant ? Non... Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple... Il doit y avoir autre chose. Comme... Pour te faire un nom dans tout le lycée ?, poursuis le jeune avec une voix tremblante trahissant sa rancoeur.

_ Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai fais ça juste pour avoir une réputation ?, interrogea le maître avec un ton grave.

_ Non et je le sais parfaitement, ce n'est pas ton genre de te montrer en spectacle mais alors... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi avoir fait tout ceci ?!

Le brun laissa échapper un long soupir. Un soupir qui montra fortement son ennuie à toutes ces questions, cela est pourtant simple, cela devait sauter aux yeux. S'il a risqué sa vie... C'était parce qu'il aimait, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Ciel fasse l'aveugle ?

_ … Tu tiens réellement à le savoir ?

_ Oui.

Cette réponse était au moins claire et nette, prouvant au moins la détermination du jeune Ciel et ceci permit à Sebastian de se convaincre de le dire. Tant pis si leur situation empire, il pourra toujours remettre la faute sur Ciel et dire qu'il aura cherché mais c'était surtout aussi pour se sentir mieux. Il n'avait pas envie que leur relation continue ainsi, non il fallait que les choses cessent de stagner ainsi.

Il prit une grande inspiration, voulant trouver la force et le courage dans son cœur, avant de lever son bras gauche pour amener le jeune vers lui et de se relever pour embrasser son servant surpris par la situation. Il est vrai que normalement... Il ne pouvait utiliser ce bras, mais cela l'importait peu pour le moment, seul le garçon comptait à ses yeux et à son cœur qui battait à la chamade.

_**Si j'ai fait tout cela, si j'ai risqué ma vie pour la tienne... C'est parce que je t'aime Ciel.**_

Le concerné ne put s'empêcher alors d'écarquiller lentement des yeux, ne sachant quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Il se mit à rougir violemment, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite alors qu'il ressentait de nouveaux ce sentiment. Cette sorte... De joie, pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? Non... La bonne question était qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du brun ? Il se recula brusquement à cette pensée, laissant la gêne apparaître sur son petit visage empourpré, ceci suffit à l'aîné de le faire sourire tellement il trouvait cette petite mine adorable.

_ T-Tu plaisantes ? Tu... Prétends... M-M'aimer ?, commença le cadet avec un air complètement ahuri.

_ Tu m'as parfaitement compris, je t'aime.

_ D-Depuis quand ?

_ Qu'en sais-je ? Peut-être depuis le début... Je n'en sais rien... Mais je t'aime, c'est tout ce qu'il y a savoir.

_ Alors ton comportement si étrange...

_ Oui, puisque j'ai découvert ces sentiments au moment où tu étais en «transe». Je m'étais déjà déclaré à «l'autre Ciel»... Alors je pensais que cela allait rester dans ta mémoire mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout prévoir.

L'interpellé fut complètement choqué. Si son amant se montrait ces derniers temps aussi doux, c'était parce que... Qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui ? Le visage du plus jeune s'empourpra de plus belle à cette pensée, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ce sentiment de joie au plus profond de son cœur ? Pourquoi voulait-il se jeter dans les bras du ténébreux, le sourire aux lèvres ? L'enfant serra les poings et ne put s'empêcher de se mépriser et de mépriser son maître qui avait osé, osé dire de telles choses, osé lui faire ressentir d'autres sentiments.

_ Tu rigoles ? Tout ce que tu dis n'est que mensonge, il est impossible que tu m'aimes ! ! ! Qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore un sale tour de ta part ? Je te déteste Sebastian, tu m'énerves, tu entends ?! JE TE HAIS ! ! ! !, hurla le garçon avant de claquer violemment la porte, laissant derrière lui, son aîné complètement surpris.

Ce dernier fut choqué par ses propos alors qu'il se mit à rire tristement, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce petit réfléchisse autant ? Il s'écroula sur le lit, laissant ses pensées vagabonder sur une certaine personne qui vient de quitter la pièce. Il l'aimait et c'était sincère, il en était à présent certain bien que ceci fit sortir Ciel de ses gonds. Cela fit rire de nouveau le plus âgé, repensant à cette mignonne petite mine renfrognée, oh oui... Le garçon était beaucoup trop adorable, ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier ses sentiments qu'il nourrissait envers lui. Il était pathétique et ceci le fit rire, depuis quand quelqu'un comme lui tombait amoureux d'un sale gosse ?

_**Eh bien dis moi, tu rigoles beaucoup pour ton état, tu dois vraiment penser à quelque chose de drôle pour t'esclaffer comme cela, pourrais-je savoir la cause de ces ricanements ?**_

Cette voix fit stopper immédiatement tout amusement au jeune homme qui se releva pour faire face à la jeune fille. Une lueur de haine traversa rapidement les yeux pourpres avant de disparaître et laisser un regard neutre se poser sur la nouvelle arrivée.

_ Tiens donc Ayumu, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite cette fois ?, commença froidement le brun.

_ Eh bien, quel accueil, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi non ?, ironisa la fille en entrant dans la chambre.

_ Toi ? T'inquiéter pour moi ? Merci mais je n'en ai franchement pas besoin, surtout si c'est pour faire ton rapport à Sayuri.

_ Ah, tu connais bien ta fiancée, mon petit... Mais je dois dire que c'est surprenant, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu sauverais quelqu'un en dépit de la tienne. Je suis vraiment surprise mais bon... Ce n'est pas comme si tu risquais grand chose, expliqua avec amusement Ayumu, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

_ Abrégeons cette conversation qui commence déjà à m'irriter au plus haut point. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?, demanda avec le plus grand sérieux du monde le jeune homme.

_ Je viens à propos de tes parents, très cher..., la concerné fit alors un sourire amusé quand elle vit le regard étonné du patient.

* * *

Le servant ne savait plus où est-ce qu'il en était, il ne comprenait plus rien en son être et il était effrayé, effrayé de se perdre dans ses nouveaux sentiments, effrayé de vouloir savoir cette vérité. Il ne parvenait plus à supporter tout ces problèmes qui le détruisait petit à petit. Il ne put s'empêcher de courir, voulant atténuer les frissons de son corps, voulant dépenser toute son énergie, voulant calmer les pulsions de son cœur, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il dise cela à Sebastian ? Lui-même n'en revenait pas de ses mots qui ont sûrement dû blesser le plus âgé mais qui l'ont blessé aussi. Sa vision se troubla, laissant quelques larmes couler de ses joues sans le vouloir, pourquoi cette douleur ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur lui faisait aussi mal alors que les mots du garçon aux cheveux jais ne cessaient de revenir en boucle dans sa tête ? Soudain, Ciel fut projeté en arrière, s'étant cogné avec quelqu'un qui a su le rattraper à temps. Cela lui fit un mal de chien bien que son derrière n'était pas au sol, il avait l'impression de s'être cogné contre un mur et pourtant, lorsqu'il releva son visage, c'était bien un être humain à qui il avait affaire.

_ Je-Je suis désolé- Sayuri ?, demanda ahuri le jeune enfant alors qu'il sentit la main le faire se redresser.

_ Ciel ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne court pas dans des hôpitaux mais... Tu pleures ?, interrogea la fille avec inquiétude.

_ N-Non, je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ?, s'empressa de répondre le jeune en essuyant ses joues.

_ … J'étais venu pour rendre une visite à Sebastian, vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'après-midi, mais je crois que je vais plutôt rester ici. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe pour toi, tu sembles complètement perdu.

_ M-mais non, au lieu de t'inquiéter pour moi, va plutôt t'inquiéter pour ce crétin... Je n'ai pas besoin de-

_ Tu mens si mal lorsque tu n'es pas calme... Ton regard te trahit Ciel. Savais-tu que les yeux reflètent les sentiments de notre cœur ? Et en ce moment, je peux y lire du désarroi et de la crainte. Allez, raconte-moi tout, je suis sûre que cela te soulagera, est-ce encore Sebastian qui t'a blessé ?

Les larmes du garçon s'écoulèrent silencieusement tandis que la main de Sayuri vient caresser tendrement le haut de sa tête. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, le jeune servant se blottit contre la fiancée de son maître, sentant son cœur se soulager d'un certain poids bien qu'il ne comprenait guère ce sentiment, il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un veuille bien l'écouter et le conseiller sur sa situation qui avait changé en si peu de temps. Il avait besoin de retrouver ses repères, quitte à montrer ces larmes, quitte à s'humilier devant quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que peu, il se devait de tenter à comprendre quelque chose, il se devait de se soulager de cette douleur et étrangement la chaleur de cette fille savait le réconforter dans cette faiblesse.

* * *

_ Tes parents sont au courant tu sais Sebastian... Non pas de tes sentiments, mais surtout de cet «accident». Je suppose que c'est ma petite Sayuri qui a dû leur dire mais sache que si tu continues à attirer l'attention ainsi, tu risques de gros problèmes, cher Sebastian, expliqua lentement Ayumu en articulant bien chaque mot.

_ Et ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?, répondit le concerné avec une mine renfrognée.

_ Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais peut-être tempérer ta passion pour Ciel ? Le laisser se débrouiller comme un grand et t'éloigner un peu de lui, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal je pense.

_ Je veux bien mais je n'y peux rien s'il est tout juste sous mon nez à chaque fois que j'y suis...

_ Peut-être mais tu ne fais rien non plus pour ne plus le voir. Je suis sûre que si tu demandes à ce cher Tanaka de te changer de chambre, il le ferait avec grand plaisir mais tu ne l'as jamais fait, d'ailleurs c'est la première fois que tu veuilles aller dans une classe pour surdoués, tu crois que ce ne sont que des coïncidences Sebastian ? Faux, c'est toi qui a voulu cela alors assume tes actes au lieu de broyer du noir et reporter la faute sur les autres... Tu deviens vraiment trop tendre mon petit Sebastian, interpréta la sœur de Sayuri avec un regard désintéressé.

Le brun soupira, sachant parfaitement que le jeune fille avait raison dans un certain sens, mais son honneur ne voulait l'admettre.

_ C'est bien beau de rappeler les événements du passé, mais cela ne m'explique toujours pas ce que je dois faire.

_ Redeviens le gentil garçon que tu étais ou alors fais toi discret. Tu sais que Sayuri a dû les convaincre de rester en France ? Tout ça parce qu'ils ont peur, ils ont voulu venir ici et te mettre une bonne fessée pour toi... Et puis tu sais que... Qu'ils seront capable de _**tuer Ciel **_s'ils apprennent la véritable nature de tes sentiments. N'oublie jamais Sebastian, que quoi que tu fasses, ils seront toujours derrière toi et te brideront petit à petit... Jusqu'à ce que tu ne parviennes plus à respirer. _C'est ainsi qu'ils sont et c'est ainsi que tu dois être_.

_ Je le sais tout ça, merci de me rappeler. Donc en d'autres termes, je dois rester discret et ne plus me laisser entraîner dans d'autres histoires ?

_ Tu ne comprends pas Sebastian ou tu fais le sourd mais... Le mieux serait que tu quittes ce pays et que tu oublies Ciel, c'est le mieux pour toi mais après tout dépend de toi. Mais sois sûre que moi, je ne te protégerai pas et je ne te défendrai pas si tes parents se retournent contre toi.

_ … Je sais, c'est gentil de me le rappeler à nouveau.

_ Bon... Comme les choses sont dites à présent, je pense que je vais te laisser en paix. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, c'est pour ton bien.

_ Oui oui, vas-t-en maintenant, j'ai besoin de _repos_, soupira l'interpellé.

Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres d'Ayumu avant de quitter la pièce, rendant subitement la chambre bien plus morbide. Le plus âgé soupira de nouveau, repensant aux paroles de la jeune fille, repensant au danger qu'il pouvait risquer s'il ne faisait plus attention, mais au point de devoir entraver ces sentiments... Cela n'était pas possible, maintenant qu'il était attaché à Ciel, il ne pourrait pas s'en aller ainsi. Il le savait, les battements de son cœur le confirmait. Il soupira de nouveau et se laissa se reposer sur son lit, tentant de trouver le sommeil dans cette chambre morne.

_ Pff... Comment veut-elle que je me repose après tout ça ? Stupide Ayumu !, rouspéta le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

La soirée promettait d'être longue pour lui.

* * *

_ Je vois... Alors Sebastian s'est déclaré à toi..., répéta consciencieusement la jeune fille en mettant un doigt sur son menton de manière pensive.

_ … Je ne sais plus comment je dois être avec lui à présent ?, murmura le plus jeune avec un regard perdu.

_ Bah ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis sûre que cela va s'arranger ! Il faut que je te laisse Ciel, à une prochaine fois, annonça Sayuri avec un sourire avant de partir rapidement.

Le concerné fut surpris par la rapidité de l'action, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette fille parte aussi vite et ne l'aide pas plus que cela. Il soupira, au moins, il se sentit plus léger bien qu'il sentait toujours aussi mal, parler avait su l'apaiser dans un certain sens. Mais maintenant... _**Que devait-il faire**_ ?

"… Maintenant que _tout est clair_, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de la chercher, **cette vérité...**"


	25. Nouveau départ

Salut tout le monde ! ça fait un bail n'est-ce pas ? XD Bon... Déjà heu... Bientôt la saint Valentin ? *BAM* bon ok... Déjà désolée d'être aussi absente mais les cours me pompent toutes l'énergie et le temps... Je vais essayé de voir si je peux avoir plus de temps. Sinon... MA BETA M'A LACHEE ! OUAIN ! T^T Ma soeurette ! Pourquoi tant de haine ?! XD Non en fait, tout ça pour dire que les fautes d'orthographes seront nombreuses... XD Au fait, je dédie ce chapitre à ma très chère bêta car elle est enfin là ! L'explication de tout les tourments de Ciel ! XD J'espère que l'explication te plaira ma soeurette ! Bon sinon merci à tous de lire encore cette fiction ! et merci de me suivre ! :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Alice L. Nightray:** Non, non ce n'est pas terminé t'inquiète pas ! Je leurs réserve encore beaucoup de choses ! XD... Perverse ! XD

**Lady lisa-chan:** Hé hé ! Et c'est pas qu'une impression ma petite Lisa ! :) ... XD Seigneur ! To aussi tu serais devenue perverse ? XD Ah ça ça reste le plus grand mystère de l'histoire ! XD Exact ! Les deux ont perdu aussi un peu de leurs relation "intime". MDR ! Tu m'as tuée ! XD Bah ça tu verras ! XD Je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment ! XD En fait, Ayumu est d'un genre... Bizarre XD Un coup elle est gentille un coup elle est méchante comme Ayuri, sa soeur jumelle... XD Bref, les deux sont exceptionnellement bizarres ! XD Ah ben ça ! XD Sayuri est quelqu'un de très douce mais qui a quand même peur de trop se mêler des affaires des autres... D'où son comportement ! :p Merci ! (ah ben ça... C'est à toi d'essayer de comprendre ! XD)

**Oh my hell:** Merci très chère ! :) (oui je t'ai reconnue ! XD)

**Bocchan-chan:** Eh oui ! Mais qui a dis que la vie état facile aussi hein ?! XD Oui c'est vrai... Ciel il débarque et tout de suite les problèmes ! Le pauvre... XD Ouais... La vérité n'est pas souvent une bonne chose. Hé hé ! Ben oui, faut bien qu'ils souffrent ces deux-là ! XD Oui, en effet, c'est un fort manque de communication entre eux qui rends les choses si difficiles. Tu as tout à fait raison ! =)

**coccinelle:** Merci beaucoup ! =)

**darkmoonlady:** Merci ! ^^ J'avoue ! J'ai rendu la chose difficile entre eux ! XD

**mangakadu14: **XD Désolée ! Je suis longue à publier ! XD Hé hé ! Eh ben, ça tu verras dans la suite ! ^^ (prépare juste tes mouchoirs au cas où XD) Eh oui ! Le monde est remplie d'imbéciles mais on peut pas les en vouloir ! Ils sont si impulsifs ! XD AH AH ! ça vous le saurez un jour ! Tu comprendras ne t'inquiète pas ! Chaque chose a son temps ! ;) Eh oui ! Le voilà ce fameux chapitre ! Merci ^^

* * *

**_«Ce qui s'est passé dans l'épisode précédent:_**_La vérité éclate au grand jour après une longue attente pour les deux jeunes hommes, Sebastian s'étant décidé à révéler la vérité à son servant qui fut choqué par cette révélation. Perdus dans les méandres de ses sentiments, le jeune Ciel s'enfuit, laissant son maître dans un choix qui lui semble impossible: Son amour ou protéger le garçon en s'éloignant. _

**Chapitre XXIV: **J'ai besoin de toi maintenant... Pour ce nouveau départ

«**Refaisons** _tous_... _Reprenons_ **tout** _**à zéro**_...»

Ciel était rentré à ses appartements après le départ précipité de Sayuri. Dès qu'il posa un pied dans l'appartement, le jeune alla se reposer sur le mur du salon avant de complètement s'écrouler. Tout avait changé, plus rien ne sera comme avant, Sebastian éprouvait des choses pour lui et sa situation ne faisait qu'empirer. Il remonta les jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine et laissa retomber sa tête dans le creux de ses genoux. Cela est si douloureux, une douleur insupportable au niveau de son cœur. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que son aîné lui fasse sa déclaration ? Il ne comprenait plus rien, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus, étant donné qu'il avait déjà énormément de problèmes entre l'école et dans sa tête. Il laissa échapper un long soupir, le servant devait vraiment être pitoyable, se soucier de tout cela. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il avait blessé Sebastian, il était lui-même couvert de blessures dans son cœur, il en avait assez de ces nouveaux problèmes, il en avait assez d'essayer de comprendre. Son beau visage se crispa alors de tristesse et de désarroi, ce qu'il voulait... Il voulait simplement une vie normale, un quotidien normal, être seul et travailler pour avoir un diplôme puis finalement reprendre l'entreprise de son père. Mais alors pourquoi donc le destin était-il contre lui ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Non, il n' avait rien fait qui mérite de telles choses. Alors pourquoi ? Inconsciemment, le petit Ciel laissa échapper une larme couler le long de ses joues, lui faisant rappeler que peu importe à quel point il tente de rester mature, il reste un enfant. Il se rappela alors des paroles de ses chères parents qui lui manquaient tellement, il aurait voulu rester comme il était avant sa rencontre avec le ténébreux. Il est vrai que maintenant qu'il réfléchissait, sa vie fut tourmentée par son stupide maître. Et il ose dire qu'il aime ? Cela est tellement stupide mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce sentiment ? Et puis, pourquoi fallait-il que ces mots sortent ? Il ne le voulait pas, ne disons pas qu'il regrettait, cela lui importait peu de savoir ce que ressentait le brun actuellement mais ne devait-il pas le remercier pour le sauver au lieu de dire de telles âneries ? Tellement de questions qui se défilèrent dans sa tête bien qu'il n'ait aucune réponses. Cela était frustrant, douloureux, énervant, stupide, il aurait tellement aimé... _**Que tout soit comme avant**_.

* * *

Sebastian se prépara rapidement, pouvant finalement partir au bout de trois jours à la plus grande surprise des docteurs. Il n'avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus dans cette chambre étouffante et puis surtout... Il était inquiet. Il se préoccupait de l'état de Ciel, cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'était pas venu. Est-ce que sa déclaration l'avait vraiment dégoûté ? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû agir ainsi... Cependant, l'enfant s'était montré obstiné, ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau. Il n'était pas complètement en tort n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, la vérité était toujours là, prête à lui faire ouvrir les yeux quoiqu'il arrive, plus rien ne sera comme avant depuis ses mots prononcés en ces jours... Non plus rien ne sera comme avant _**maintenant qu'il était vivant**_. Est-ce que Ciel va accepter cela aussi facilement ? Ces sentiments ? Ou va-t-il le laisser derrière ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, le ténébreux faillit déchirer sa chemise à cette pensée. Quelle stupidité... Au lieu de rester ici, il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de terminer ses préparatif et retrouver son servant qui ne cessait de lui manquer. Il soupira, il avait tellement envie de revoir sa petite frimousse mais il avait aussi peur... Cette peur de le revoir et de se faire rejeter, cela est pourtant si stupide, il ne devrait pourtant pas s'en préoccuper. Il soupira à nouveau, terminant finalement de s'habiller pour sortir, espérant surtout ne rencontrer personne. Chose qui lui fut accordée puisqu'il est sorti sans encombre de cet hôpital. Le brun se dépêcha alors à rejoindre son lycée, ayant un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, l'aîné ne vit aucune lumière, la pièce étant froide et ténébreuse. Il fronça des sourcils, Ciel serait parti ? Cela l'inquiéta d'autant plus bien que ceci l'arrangeait, repoussant le moment de leurs rencontre, qui n'en serait que plus violente sûrement. Il pénétra dans la salon et s'avança vers la table, peut-être que le jeune avait laissé un mot. Toutefois rien... Il ne devrait pas tellement s'inquiéter après tout, le garçon était grand mais il ne pouvait cesser ses tourments. Le ténébreux ressentait comme un poids dans son cœur, le faisant légèrement trembler, il avait peur... Peur que son petit servant soit complètement brisé. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes et pourtant le maître ne put s'empêcher de dire ses sentiments. Il s'en voulait pour cela. Il est devenu si impulsif que toute cette histoire commençait un peu à l'effrayer.

Il se retourna, voulant ranger ses affaires quand il remarqua une petite boule contre le mur. Il leva un sourcil, est-ce que... C'était le garçon aux cheveux gris-perle ? Lorsque l'information arriva finalement dans son cerveau, le jeune homme aux yeux carmins lâcha son sac, qui tomba dans un bruit mat, écarquillant ses yeux d'effrois. Cela ne pouvait-être vrai. Sérieusement, c'était lui cette chose ? Il se demanda si c'était vraiment lui et s'il n'était pas mort...

_ … Ciel ? C'est toi ?, osa enfin dire le plus âgé en s'agenouillant vers le petit être.

Aucun mouvement, pas même une réaction venant du garçon qui gardait toujours cette position. Pourtant, il avait beau le regarder, il était sûr que c'était lui... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il soupira, il allait le toucher pour le secouer quand l'adolescent aux cheveux noir s'arrêta. Non, il ne pouvait pas le faire, comment le jeune servant réagirait ? Surtout après trois jours, comment devrait-il s'y prendre ? La voix du plus âgé restait bloquée dans sa gorge, il ne savait comment faire maintenant et c'est son cœur qui en pâti à nouveau. Il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter, de lui dire qu'il était là mais rien... Seulement le silence qui étranglait sa trachée et les battements de son cœur qui cognait silencieusement mais douloureusement sa poitrine qui semblait étroite à ce moment-là. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de se relever et de reprendre son air hautain. C'était la seule chose que pouvait faire Sebastian n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bon eh bien, puisque tu ne daignes pas à répondre, autant s'en aller mais si tu as un problème, ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule, taquina l'aîné d'une voix se voulant joueuse.

Il commença alors à s'en aller, sentant son cœur peser plus lourd dans sa poitrine. Comme c'était dérangeant... Il enrageait de ne pouvoir rien faire, de sortir que des mots blessants... De n'être en fait qu'une gêne pour le garçon aux yeux vairons. Le brun se maudit d'être à ce point-là faible ! Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas pouvoir l'aider dans ce moment si difficile... Soudain il sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa manche, l'obligeant à s'arrêter dans son élan. Le jeune ténébreux se retourna, faisant face à une personne qui semblait sortir d'un profond sommeil... En fait, à travers les yeux rouges sanguins, on aurait cru que le jeune servant n'était autre qu'un cadavre ou un zombie. Il semblait avoir m'aigrit, rendant les joues du plus jeune plus creuses alors que de fortes cernes ornaient les beaux yeux du servant. Il semblait aussi avoir pleurer, les yeux étant rouge. Une telle image surpris le jeune maître qui se demandait si le garçon était encore l'ombre de lui-même. Le ténébreux déglutit difficilement, était-ce de sa faute si cet enfant était dans cet état ?

_ Qu'y a-t-il Ciel ? Tu ne dormais pas ?, ironisa le brun malgré le tremblements dans sa gorge.

_ … Assez..., murmura faiblement le concerné avec une voix brisée.

_ … ?

_ Sebastian... Je veux que tout s'arrête..., poursuis le jeune en resserrant sa étreinte.

_ S'arrête... ?, interrogea le susnommé en posant sa main sur l'épaule frêle.

_ Couchons de nouveau ensemble et après... Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant entre toi et moi..., chuchota le servant en relevant son visage, reflétant un regard sans vie.

L'interpellé ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux, non seulement par les paroles de son cadet mais en plus par l'image que donnée Ciel. Cela devait être la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait aussi désemparé. Le plus grand se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, s'en voulant de faire souffrir ainsi son amour. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en morceaux, que son monde s'effondrait peu à peu... Soudain, il vit des larmes dévaler les joues du plus jeune qui s'accrochait à se chemise.

_ Je t'en pris Sebastian... Je n'en peux plus... Fais le pour moi..., gémis le comte qui cacha son visage dans la chemise de l'aîné.

Ce fut la phrase qui acheva le jeune homme qui enlaça le plus tendrement possible. Sa chaleur l'ayant manqué, il pouvait enfin le serrer dans ses bras. Que c'était bon. Il huma la douce odeur de l'enfant qui le serra lui aussi dans ses bras, ils avaient besoin de se ressentir, _**c'était un moment privilégié pour eux et eux seulement.**_

_ Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment Ciel... Si cela peut réellement te soulager alors très bien..., susurra le maître en resserrant un peu plus ses bras.

Le brun se détacha légèrement de son étreinte, relevant ce visage baigné de larmes avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion qui lui était donnée. Lui montrant cet amour qui enflammait son cœur, voulant laisser libérer ce sentiment qui consumait son être. Oh oui, il allait profiter de ce moment, de cet instant magique que lui accordait le jeune Phantomhive pour l'aimer encore plus fort. Sa langue vint caresser ces lèvres, savourant cette douceur qui ne faisait qu'exciter davantage le plus grand, désirant hardiment le prendre, surtout que ce n'était pas tout les jours que le cadet ne rouspétait pas ou ne tentait pas de s'échapper pour la forme, non on aurait dit... Deux amoureux. La bouche du jeune servant s'ouvrit, laissant ce muscle chaud caresser la sienne. L'odeur du garçon semblait plus fort, enivrant encore plus l'aîné qui se dépêcha à les faire bouger, les ramenant vers un endroit où il pourra allonger le garçon dont il était amoureux. Ce dernier entoura le cou de son maître dans un gémissement, l'excitation prenant possession de son être, cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient plus rien fait de la sorte. Cela était étrange... Qui aurait cru lui, Ciel Phantomhive, demanderait une telle chose à son amant ? Mais rapidement, il fut couper court à ses pensées, la bouche du brun ravageant de nouveau sa petite bouche qui laissa échapper un autre gémissement. Pouvions-nous dire que cela était un manque ? Cependant, ce n'était pas de l'excitation qu'ils ressentaient, non cela était plus... Comme un sorte de langage. Un langage qui leur permettait de s'exprimer sans aucune honte leurs propres tourments et sentiments. Chacun pouvant tout ressentir à travers ces baisers, sentant les sentiments de l'autre s'emparer de leurs muscles pour devenir qu'un seul être. Cela était ce qu'il leurs permettait d'être honnête pour une fois bien que leurs corps s'enflammèrent à nouveaux aux contact charnel.

D'une main agile, le plus vieux descendit la poignée de la première porte venue. Elle s'ouvrit enfin, les permettant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre du jeune servant. Dans un geste brusque, il mit son jeune amant dans son lit alors qu'il observait de son regard fiévreux. Il était beau... Si beau avec ses yeux vairons encore embrumés par le plaisir, ses fins cheveux gris perles retombant gracieusement sur son visage et cette position, lui montrant sa vulnérabilité tellement excitante. Ne le rendant que plus magnifique dans cette faiblesse qui était affiché aux grand éclat. Un sourire traversa le brun, un triste sourire. Si seulement il cessait de le blesser, si seulement il était réellement capable de le protéger, peut-être n'en serait pas advenue à tout ces problèmes.

Soudain, une main vint caresser son visage, le sortant de ses sombres pensées. Cette main si chaude, s délicate, si douce. Jamais il ne la lâcherai, jamais il ne pourrait abandonner cet être à présent.

_ … Sebastian..., se plaignit le garçon en resserrant sa prise pour rapprocher leurs visages.

Seigneur... Il est vraiment un pêché de la luxure. Un autre sourire traversa le visage de l'aîné avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour accepter la petit langue mutine de son très cher camarade. Cela devait être la première fois que le jeune Ciel découvrait sa bouche de manière si intime, que leur ballet se passait dans _sa _bouche. Ceci fit légèrement rougir le garçon aux yeux vairons qui mit toute ses forces pour animer leurs langues, sans même s'en rendre compte, les mains du serveur s'agrippèrent aux cheveux jais, savourant cette douceur. Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent, un bruit de succions servant de musique de fond, les excitant un peu plus. Subitement, leurs baiser se brisa, les laissant respirer irrégulièrement. Ce n'était pas un baiser comme les autres, seulement emplie de plaisirs et de désirs. Non ces baisers là étaient unique, ne se ressemblant à aucun, des baisers qui étaiement emplit d'amour et de passion. Les sentiments se déversant à travers leurs lèvres pour finir dans leurs propres organes vitaux.

_ … Sebastian... Plus... Je t'en supplies... Montre moi plus...

_ Tu es bien pressé... Prenons notre temps..., susurra le ténébreux en léchant le lobe.

_ Hn... Je ne te plais... Plus ?, demanda le concerné en caressant la joue de son maître.

_ Bien au contraire...

_ Alors prouve le moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier et commença sa langoureuse torture, laissant ses lèvres traverser sa nuque, sa langue lécher à des endroits sensibles. Une légère morsure sur sa carotide fit cambrer le dominé. C'était si bon, sentir cette peau sous la sienne, pouvoir de nouveau goûter cette épiderme sucrée. Une semaine qu'il s'était retenu de ne pas le prendre. Aussi parce que le plus âgé était préoccupé par d'autres problèmes mais à présent, il ressentait ce manque atroce. Sa peau lui avait tellement manqué, tout en lui l'avait manqué à un point devenue quasi-impossible. Sa bouche se posa près de la veine jugulaire, aspirant cette peau si délicate pour y laisser de nouve au sa marque, son épiderme étant redevenue vierge.

_ Hm... Seba-

Ses mains glissèrent sous son haut, caressant délicatement ce torse qui semblait avoir perdu toutes ses marques. Mais rapidement, elle retrouvèrent son chemin sur ce corps et se dirigèrent vers ses tétons déjà bien durs. Un gémissement aiguë s'échappa des lèvres du cadet qui s'accrocha désespérément à sa chemise. Sans mise en garde, le jeune comte releva le visage du brun pour lui voler violemment ses lèvres. Ils savourèrent leurs langues, d'ailleurs le ténébreux se demandait comment il faisait pour avoir un tel self-contrôle... Il aurait pu en profiter pour le _dévorer, _surtout avec toutes ces avances, cela commençait à devenir difficile de rester doux. Un pincement sur ses tétons fit cambrer un peu plus le jeune servant qui brisa le baiser. Tous les deux échangèrent rapidement un regard fiévreux mêlé de plaisir et d'un sentiment fort qu'eux seul pouvait comprendre.

_ Cela dois faire au minimum une semaine que je ne t'ai pas touché, mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi sensible..., murmura Sebastian d'une voix rauque.

Une autre morsure dans la nuque fit gémir le garçon dans ses bras qui commençait à s'impatienter. Voyant l'irritation de son servant, il déboutonna rapidement la chemise encombrante avant de s'attaquer à cette peau vierge. Un halètement se fit entendre lorsque la langue de l'aîné lécha sa clavicule, avant de rapidement taquiner ce bouton de chair. Néanmoins, Sebastiant eut un accroc, le faisant sursauter à un moment. Dans un sursaut de conscience, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Ciel qui l'observait de ces yeux encore embrumé. En cet instant, le brun sourit tendrement, le jeune homme était magnifique ainsi et il ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître à nouveau la vérité. Il était encore plus amoureux de lui. Chaque seconde qui s'écoule ne fait qu'accentuer ce sentiment qui bat silencieusement dans sa poitrine.

_ P-Plus... Plus Sebastian..., supplia le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu-cendres.

Sans plus attendre, ses mains descendirent lentement, sensuellement, caressant ce bassin mince avant de se rapprocher de sa cible. Il aimait entendre les halètements de son bien aimé qui commençait à s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que ses mains s'approchaient de la virilité de son amant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu ces si beaux sons. Cependant aucun des deux ne purent tenir plus longtemps, l'envie de ressentir l'autre prenant possession de leurs corps. Le plus âgé prit alors d'une main la virilité de Ciel et commença de longs et délicieux va et viens qui furent gratifiés par de profonds gémissements.

_ Ciel..., chuchota le brun avant de mordre délicatement le lobe d'oreille du susnommé.

Un doigt titilla la fente, s'amusant à caresser le gland, arrachant un autre soupir de plaisir au dominé qui resserra un peu plus sa prise. C'était bon si bon... Que cela devait vraiment être banni. Le jeune susnommé commençait à perdre pied, ayant perdu l'habitude de ressentir autant de plaisir mais cette fois était différente. Sebastian semblait être beaucoup plus doux, le regardant d'une tendresse affolante, le caressant dans une passion non-dissimulée et il le ressentait. La jeune servant le ressentait, dans ces gestes, dans son regards, même dans son souffle, tout en lui montrait à quel point le maître était amoureux de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer à cette idée alors que son cœur cognait brutalement dans sa poitrine, se mélangeant entre gêne, plaisir et d'un sentiment encore inconnue. Subitement la main de l'aîné serra la base de son érection, il se cambra sous le plaisir. Le plus vieux n'avait vraiment rien oublié, pas même tout ces points sensibles qui le faisaient hurler de plaisir. Un gémissement gênant s'échappa des lèvres du cadet lorsqu'il sentit la bouche du plus grand prendre possession d'un de ses tétons. Le garçon aux cheveux gris-perle ne savait plus où se donnait de la tête, ne ressentant que le plaisir que lui faisait procurer son amant à travers ces gestes si audacieux mais délicieux. N'y tenant plus au bout de quelques caresses, il vint dans la main du brun dans un gémissement profond, son orgasme l'ayant frapper de plein fouet alors qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait vraiment perdu l'habitude d'avoir un tel orgasme.

En tentant de retrouver une respiration stable, ses yeux vairons se plantèrent dans ceux de l'être qui l'aimait. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans une passion folle qui les mettaient dans un état second. Ce regard emplis de sentiments forts tels que la tendresse, de la joie, de _**l'amour.**_ Ciel comprit alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux jais était amoureux de lui, que ces sentiments étaient réels. Un tel regard ne pouvait mentir et surtout le jeune n'avait l'envie de douter du brun qui avait toujours su être là pour lui.

La respiration de nouveau normale, l'enfant se releva pour s'emparer des lèvres tentatrices de son camarades de classe, s'amusant avec ces lèvres avant de plonger sa langue dans la caverne buccale du plus grand qui répondit tout de suite au baiser. Il aurait préféré mourir que de se l'avouer mais le plus petit ne put s'empêcher de savourer ce baiser, aimer en réalité cette tendresse folle qui lui témoignait son sauveur. Il aimait tellement ces moments qu'il en avait lui-même peur. Si Sebastian devait partir ou même disparaître, allait-il être seul ? Allait-il perdre cette chaleur qui avait su rompre sa carapace ?

Ses pensées s'effacèrent lorsqu'il sentit un doigt pénétrer lentement en lui, s'immisçant dans son intimité qui semblait avoir oublier les traitements du dominant. Le jeune servant sentit le doigt bouger en lui alors que la bouche du ténébreux se posa sur la peau de sa nuque, la léchant à nouveau.

_ Se... Sebastian..., gémis le serveur en s'accrochant désespérément aux cheveux corbeaux.

Le susnommé répondit par une autre intrusion dans l'intimité du garçon qui se raidit à la sensation à la fois douloureuse et étrange.

_ Chut... Détends toi... Rappelle toi de comment on le faisait..., conseilla l'aîné en léchant l'oreille du cadet qui retint un gémissement de douleur.

_ P-Plus facile à dire..., rétorqua sèchement le concerné en tentant de se détendre.

Ce n'était pas brusque, le plus jeune le savait parfaitement, il était habitué à pire toutefois, cela restait difficile et il sentait que le brun se retenait désespérément afin qu'il n'en souffre pas plus. Il ne put s'empêcher de le remercier d'agir ainsi, même s'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer. Le garçon aux yeux vairons sentit les cisaillement en lui, approfondissant sa gêne.

Le maître le voyait parfaitement qu'il souffrait, l'adolescent le voyait parfaitement et il se faisait violence pour ne pas tenter d'aller plus loin car l'entrée de Ciel était plus qu'enivrante. Si serrée et si chaude... Il avait tellement envie de lui mais quelque part en lui l'empêchait de se montrer violent. Il devait aller en toute lenteur pour pouvoir graver cet instant si précieux dans sa tête. Ses doigts cessèrent de bouger pour s'enfoncer un peu plus, atteignant la prostate. Un hurlement de plaisir se fit entendre dans la salle devenu subitement sombre, bien évidemment qu'il n'avait pas oublier ce point sensible, comment pouvait-il l'oublier ? Ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis cette soirée où il avait pu le faire sien. Le ténébreux frappa à nouveau cette endroit si sensible qui fit perdre pied son amant tenta bien que mal à rester debout sur ses genoux, s'accrochant désespérant ces épaules.

_ Sebas... Ha... Sebastian..., gémis le plus petit en volant un baiser à Sebastian.

Ce dernier se perdit de nouveau dans la douceur de ce baiser bien que son envie de le faire sien se fait pressante. Il voulait sentir ce baiser au plus profond de son âme, ressentir ce sentiment que ressentait Ciel à son égard. Néanmoins, bien qu'il ne brisa pas le baiser, sa main trouva rapidement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon pour la descendre, dévoilant son érection bien élevée. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent mais leurs langues restaient ensemble, mouvant l'une contre l'autre avant de plonger à nouveau dans la bouche du brun qui ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il aimait lorsque son amour se montrait aussi impétueux, sans aucune retenu. Sa main vernie de noir trouva rapidement son chemin sur ce corps pour atterrir sur ses hanches alors que ces doigts se retirèrent rapidement. Cette fois, sans aucune retenue, le plus vieux pressa le bassin pour s'assoir sur sa virilité, chose qui se fit sans aucun hésitation. Le baiser ne se brisa qu'au moment où le jeune Ciel sentit le membre emplit de plaisir s'immiscer en lui, le faisant haleter lentement.

Yeux dans les yeux, le plus jeune put voir le regard de son amant se troubler, rapidement devenu embrumé par le plaisir alors qu'il sentait son souffle s'accélérait, son pénis pénétrant toujours plus profondément en lui.

_ Ciel..., gémis lentement le ténébreux en posant sa tête sur l'épaule dénudée de ce dernier.

C'était bon... Si bon... Que cela en devenait presque insupportable de ne pas le ravager tout de suite mais le jeune homme aux yeux rouges prit son mal en patience et attendit que le jeune finisse par le laisser être complètement en lui.

Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes que le sexe de Sebastian put finalement être en Ciel qui tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une position qui pourrait lui être confortable.

_ … Tu es... Si serrée..., susurra l'aîné en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de l'enfant.

Le concerné se mit à haleter en sentant cette bouche taquine sur cet endroit sensible. Lui-même se sentait bien en réalité, sentir le ténébreux en lui n'était plus désagréable, s'étant habitué à sa présence pour le moins imposante. Une main sur la joue, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le visage de l'homme qui avait découvert son secret lorsqu'il releva son visage pour lui faire face, scrutant les moindres détails de ce visage si parfait. Seul ces yeux pourpres reflétaient les sentiments qui s'en découlaient dans ses membres, reflétant cet amour si fort alors que la plaisir même semblaient avoir disparu en cet instant. Ciel se sentit rougir sous ce regard hardant mais ne s'en détacha pas, continuant ce contact visuel qui semblait l'hypnotiser.

_ … Je vais commencer à bouger..., chuchota finalement le plus grand en entremêlant ses doigts dans ceux de l'être qui complait le plus pour lui.

Ce dernier hocha simplement de la tête, sachant pertinemment ce qui va survenir par la suite. C'était lui qui voulait cela, après ces ébats, plus rien ne pourra les empêcher de vivre une vie normale. Oui... Après cela, tout redeviendra comme avant, cette nuit étant la seule où il permit à son maître de pouvoir lui exprimer clairement toutes les choses qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps.

Rapidement, un lent va-et-vient débuta en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir et douleur mélangé. Ce ne fut qu'au deuxième coup que le jeune serviteur sentit une vague de plaisir frapper son être, le faisant presque divaguer. Chose que comprit immédiatement le dominant qui s'empressa de donner des coups de buttoir de plus en plus violent, percutant toujours ce petit paquet de nerfs qui faisaient complètement perdre pied l'enfant qui ne cessait de gémir son plaisir. Le brun allongea subitement son premier amour qui fut surpris de cette initiative, cessant de gémir finalement.

_ … Je t'aime..., finis par dire le brun dans le plus grand sérieux.

Par réflexe, l'interpellé se mit à rougir à cette déclaration qui semblait plus que sincère. Ces yeux rouge sang ne pouvaient lui mentir, ou du moins pas à ce moment-là et il le savait parfaitement. Le jeune garçon savait que chaque mot prononcé par le plus âgé était réel, faisant battre de nouveau son cœur qui ne semblait plus vouloir se calmer. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, accentuant la rougeur déjà présente du petit comte qui ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation. Plus rien ne sera pareille, il le savait pertinemment néanmoins, il espérait pouvoir remettre les choses à leurs états, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Un espoir qui devait être stupide songea-t-il, plus rien ne pourra redevenir comme avant, lui-même en était la preuve.

_ Je t'aime..., répéta à nouveau le ténébreux en se penchant pour embrasser l'enfant dans ses bras.

Ce dernier accepta sans aucune retenu, oui... La seule chose possible en cet instant était d'accepter les choses et de continuer à marcher avec, peu importe si cela devenait vraiment douloureux, peu importe les chutes, le jeune servant savait qu'il devait cesser de se tourmenter et de regarder l'avenir. _**Ce baiser était bien la preuve de ce serment qu'il s'était fait à ce moment-là.**_

* * *

Sebastian observa d'une tendresse infinie son jeune amant complètement endormi, respirant calmement, _paisiblement_. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que sa main frotta délicatement ses cheveux gris-perle encore en bataille après leurs nombreux ébats, se finissant assez tard dans la soirée. Cependant, l'adolescent aux cheveux noir ne regrettait rien, il était heureux d'avoir pu de nouveau partager un moment aussi intime avec l'être qu'il aimait désespérément. Rapidement, il se releva légèrement, embrassant la petite joue enfantine avant de se lever, se préparant pour un rendez-vous nocturne. Quel dommage... Il aurait voulu rester un peu plus longtemps même si son organe vital ne cessait de battre irrégulièrement. Un soupir silencieux traversa les lèvres du plus vieux qui termina rapidement de boutonner sa chemise. Dans un bref coup d'œil, il observa l'enfant dormir toujours aussi profondément dans le lit, les draps le couvrant chaudement. Il devrait se dépêcher d'en finir avec ce rendez-vous, ainsi il pourra retourner vers ce corps si chaud. Tel un prédateur, il traversa lentement la chambre pour en sortir sans aucun bruit pour rapidement arriver dans la cour du lycée. Heureusement qu'à cette heure, tout le monde dormait, même le gardien, permettant ainsi au brun d'échapper au dortoir des lycéens pour arriver à l'endroit donné plus tôt. Un froid envahit son être, déjà peu couvert, la nuit était fraîche mais cela l'importait. Le froid pouvait bien mordre sa peau, cela ne le fit à peine frémir, ne pensant qu'à une chose, finir cette histoire qui avait traîner trop longtemps à son goût.

_**Tu es en retard Sebastian...**_

D'une voix tranchante et froide tel un glacier, Ayuri continua sa contemplation des cieux, ne prêtant aucune attention aux nouveau venue qui soupira. La jeune fille était accompagnée de ses deux jeunes sœurs qui semblaient ravies de son arrivée, chose qui ne fit en aucun cas radoucir ces traits sombres.

_ J'étais occu-

_ Oui, on sait, tu étais en train de faire _certaines choses_ avec ton petit jouet, rétorqua de nouveau la jeune brune froide en daignant un regard aux fiancé de sa sœur.

À l'entente de tels propos, le brun faillit donner un coup à cette petite peste. Cependant, il retint son membre tendu, ce n'était pas le moment de rentrer dans ce jeu stupide, il avait autre chose à se préoccuper, toutefois il garda en mémoire ce pic lancé. Il lui ferait payer ses propos, il pouvait s'en assurer.

_ N'y prête pas attention Sebastian, elle est de mauvaise humeur, intervint la jumelle d'une voix désolée.

_ J'avais bien compris, mais passons, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander toutes les trois, répondit le susnommé en se rapprochant des filles en questions.

_ Un service ? De quel nature ?, demanda cette fois sa jeune fiancée Sayuri avec un sourire timide.

_ Je suppose que vous avez entendu cette histoire à propos de Ciel, demanda le seul homme de la troupe avec un regard attristé.

_ Les persécutions... N'est-ce pas ?, répondit Sayuri en tentant un contact avec le brun.

Contact qui fut refusé violemment, la faisant reculer de quelques pas mais cela ne la surpris point. Elle n'aurait pas dû agir aussi imprudemment, rapidement elle bredouilla des excuses avant de retrouver les côtés de sa demi-sœur, Ayumu.

_ Tout à fait. J'aimerai que vous vous occupiez justement de ce problème à ma place, demanda le garçon aux yeux carmins en regardant les trois filles.

Un silence s'imposa alors entre les personnes, aucun n'osant esquisser un mot à cette demande soudaine. Si Sebastian agissait ainsi, osant leur demander un service, cela voulait vraiment dire qu'il tenait au garçon à un point devenu incontrôlable. Cela était incroyable... Il est vraiment amoureux de Ciel alors. Un sourire étira la lycéenne avec de répondre avec un grand enthousiasme qui cachait un malaise dans son être.

_ Il n'y a aucun problème pour moi, si je peux t'aider, je le ferai toujours dans la grande joie !, affirma la jeune Sayuri avec un sourire rayonnant.

_ … Pour moi, je pense que je peux le faire bien que je ne sois pas dans ce lycée. Je te dois quelque chose alors je peux bien faire ça et puis, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de comportement pour être honnête alors c'est d'accord, fis Ayumu avec un haussement d'épaule bien que sa voix était sérieuse.

Ce fut un soulagement pour le plus âgé de la bande qui remercia intérieurement ses parents d'avoir trouvé ces deux êtres féminins. Mais rapidement, il remarqua qu'une personne manquait à l'appel, semblant feindre l'absence alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que l'aîné n'était pas dupe, le fiancé savait qu'elle voulait simplement garder le silence. Peut-être avait-elle assez de l'aider pour rien pensa le maître en orientant ses orbes sur la dernière fille.

_ … Ayuri ? Tu ne veux pas ?, osa demander Sayuri en la regardant, inquiète.

_ … Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en faisant ce boulot ?, prononça la concerné en plantant son regard océan dans ceux des flemmes.

_ … Ceci.

D'un geste vif, l'interpellé sortit un pendentif brillant de mille feu autour de son cou, reflétant doucement la lumière de la lune. L'argent du pendentif montrait que l'objet était précieux, mais poli dans la perfection, cela résultait d'une grande attention de son possesseur. Une chose qui devait lui être inestimable.

À la vue du bijoux, le teint d'Ayuri s'assombrit, laissant place à un étrange sentiment qui rendait la situation tendue pour les deux autres filles qui ne savaient que faire.

_ Cet objet...

_ Le collier de ma mère, ma véritable mère, affirma le grand en le montrant à la sœur de sa fiancée, cela devrait te suffire pour accomplir le travail que je te demande.

_ … Il est beaucoup trop précieux. Il est inutile que tu me donnes un tel objet, refusa la brune dans un soupir avant de finalement reprendre un air hautain, je prendrai simplement de l'argent sur ton compte cette fois. **Mais seulement cette fois.**

_ Je t'en remercie Ayuri, remercia le concerné avec un sourire soulagé.

_ Bon, puisque nous sommes d'accord, nous allons nous occuper de ce problème, murmura l'aînée des filles en s'apprêtant à disparaître.

_ Attends Ayuri, j'ai une question, intervint aussitôt le jeune homme d'une voix peu assurée.

Les trois filles furent surpris de cette initiative soudaine avant de s'échanger un regard entendu. Il pouvait poser cette question, le temps ne leur manquant guère pour accomplir la missive donné du seul garçon présent dans cette cour. Dans un geste lent et calculé, elles retrouvèrent rapidement leurs positions initiales, attendant la fameuse question du ténébreux qui semblait hésiter ou chercher un moyen de formuler cette interrogation.

_ Pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à Ciel ?, interrogea finalement l'adolescent aux yeux pourpre après une mûre réflexion.

De nouveau la surprise traversa leurs visages avant de redevenir neutre.

Cette question lui brulait les lèvres. Sebastian se devait de savoir la véritable raison de cette histoire, s'il avait pris cette décision, c'était pour protégé son cher Ciel mais il devait aussi peser le pour et le contre. Pour cela, il devait connaître les raisons d'un tel comportement des élèves de la basse classe. Prestement, il observa les trois filles qui semblaient réfléchir, cherchant sûrement un moyen pour expliquer la chose de manière brève et rapide.

_ Jalousie, commença la plus âgée avec une voix froide.

_ Haine, poursuis la sœur jumelle avec un soupir.

_ Désir..., finit Sayuri avec un regard attristé.

_ Tu devrais savoir Sebastian que ce sont ces sentiments qui animent souvent la rancœur des hommes. Plus particulièrement chez les enfants souffrant d'une injustice qui leurs semblent injustifiées à leurs yeux, expliqua Ayuri en contemplant de nouveau le ciel étoilé.

_ Ces enfants de bas niveau n'ont fait qu'agir avec leurs propres haines envers notre société. Cela arrive souvent et cela prouve à quel point une simple différence de richesse peut ronger les gens désavantagés, malchanceux, continua simplement Ayumu avec un sourire attristé.

_ Dans ce monde, rien n'est parfait mais je suppose que les élèves voulaient voir un peu de justice, quitte à blesser les autres pour en faire leurs propre bonheur. Ce fut le cas de ce Lucas, lui qui ait subi un fort déséquilibre avec la noblesse, la jalousie a dévoré son cœur, la haine a emporté sa conscience et son désir l'ayant dicté à agir ainsi. Tout cela à cause de ces différences de classes mais nous ne pouvons pas les en vouloir car quelque part, cela est vrai.

_ Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Ciel ?, insista le jeune homme avec un air affligé.

_ Ciel était la représentation parfaite de l'hypocrisie de la noblesse. Il respire lui-même la noblesse et la puissance, je ne sais pas comment Ciel est avec les autres élèves de la basse classe mais le simple fait d'avoir une personne appartenant à l'autre monde n'a fait que rendre les élèves encore plus haineux. Ne désirant que vengeance envers la société ingrate, ils ont dû penser que cela serait bénéfique s'il s'en prenait à un enfant de bourgeois pour pouvoir attirer l'attention, expliqua la plus jeune des jumelles en fixant le vide.

_ Cependant, cela reste stupide. Le monde change par lui-même, ils auraient dû réfléchir au lieu d'agir aussi stupidement. Leurs propres sentiments les auront aveugler, les blessant non seulement eux-même, mais aussi des innocents, critiqua Ayuri alors que le vent souffla violemment dans leur direction.

_ Mais l'Homme est comme ça. Pourvu de sentiment, il se doit de se montrer le plus fort, quitte à se blesser et à blesser ceux qu'on aime voir même des personnes qui n'ont aucun rapport. C'est si triste..., finit Sayuri en lançant un regard emplis de peine à son fiancé.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, si son jeune amant était la cible de toutes ces persécutions... Ce n'était que le fruit d'un désir de vengeance que nourrissait les autres élèves pour pouvoir se faire attendre. Quelle stupidité ! La rage emporta son cœur mais il savait que les filles avaient raisons, ce n'était pas la faute de ces enfants, ce n'était que la faute de cette société qui se montre injuste, favorisant les plus fort et rabaissant les plus faibles qui tente de monter en grade.

_ Sur ce, au revoir Sebastian, salua les trois sœurs en s'en allant.

L'interpellé ne dit rien, ne voyant plus aucune raison de les retenir et surtout secoué encore par les raisons si simples des élèves de la basse classe. Tout une tragédie pour simplement se détruire et ne rien obtenir. Dans un soupir, le ténébreux parti en direction du dortoir, voulant rentrer au plus vite revoir son petit protégé, le cœur rassuré. Il savait que cette affaire allait être réglée rapidement par sa fiancée et ses sœurs, cela l'arrangea grandement. _**Oui, tout était à présent prêt pour ce nouveau départ**_.

_"_ _Ce départ_ **nous** appartient... _**Que tout redevienne comme avant**_..._"_


	26. Imprévues

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai pu poster ce chapitre bien qu'il soit un peu court ^^' J'en suis navrée mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bien qu'on avance pas beaucoup, je pense que ce chapitre reste important ! Je suis désolée, je peux pas répondre aux rewiew ! Mais merci de continuer à suivre cette fiction ! ^^ Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

_**«Ce qui s'est passé au dernier chapitre:**_ _Suite au retour de Sebastian, il semblait que Ciel ait décidé de tout reprendre à zéro. Pour cela, il demande à son amant de faire cet acte, marquant ce nouveau départ mais pourtant...»_

**Chapitre XXV:** Petit imprévu

"_Il semblerait que __tout__ soit revenu __**à la normale**__..._"

Les jeune servant restait toujours profondément endormi tandis que le chant des oiseaux commençait peu à peu à s'entendre en dehors de la fenêtre de la chambre du ténébreux. Ce dernier commençait déjà à se préparer pour aller en cours qu'il avait manqué depuis déjà deux jours. UN soupir silencieux traversa ses lèvres, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de travail déjà. Sans plus attendre, il termina de nouer sa cravate avant de finalement se diriger vers sa fenêtre pour tirer sur les rideau, laissant les timides rayons du soleil hardant pénétrer dans sa chambre. Bien qu'il trouvait Ciel adorable, endormi ainsi, il se devait de le réveiller au risque d'arriver en retard, ce qui serait franchement contraignant. Seulement, il semblait que son cadet ne voulait pas se préoccuper de ses petits problèmes, gardant toujours ses yeux fermés. Un autre soupir tomba des lèvres du ténébreux qui se demandait s'il devait pas le laisser dormir et ainsi voir sa réaction quand il arrivera en cours. Mais franchement, aussi perfide soit-il, il préféra rester aux côtés de son jeune amant, juste pour plus de sécurité. Après tout, il ne savait pas si les filles allaient exécuter immédiatement sa requête ou bien s'amuser de lui et le faire deux mois après car oui, elles lui avaient déjà fait ce coup auparavant.

Sans quitter du regard le visage endormi de l'être qui dormait dans ses couvertures, il était magnifique... Les rayons ne faisaient que l'embellir, le rendant presque surnaturel, chose qui fit battre de nouveau son cœur de pierre. Non... Il ne pouvait se permettre de penser ainsi, bien qu'il ne pouvait nier les choses. _**Ciel était naturellement beau**_. Il se secoua alors la tête, voulant sortir toutes ces idées stupide de sa tête, il pourrait toujours y réfléchir, mais plus tard, il avait d'autre chose à faire. D'un geste vif et calculé, il s'accroupit avant de secouer légèrement son protégé par l'épaule. Le maître ne put obtenir qu'un petit gémissement avant que le plus petit ne s'engouffre un peu plus dans les coussins. Qu'il était mignon... Songea l'élève éveillé. Cependant, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps pour aller réchauffer le petit déjeuné, il décida d'employer les grands moyens.

Sans crier gare, le plus âgé se pencha pour lécher l'oreille avant d'y mordiller tendrement. Ceci fit frémir le plus jeune sans pour autant le réveiller, au plus grand désarroi du plus vieux. Toutefois, voir cette réaction l'amusa au plus haut point, l'encourageant ainsi (NDA: Si on peut dire ça XD) à poursuivre ce petit jeu. Sans plus tarder, ses lèvres vinrent caresser sa frêle nuque, laissant d'autres suçons tandis que sa langue venait taquiner cette délicieuse épiderme. Ce fut alors des gémissements qui retentirent dans la salle, chose qui étira un grand sourire sur les lèvres du dominant qui pris un malin plaisir à continuer son traitement. Sa main vint alors caresser la douce joue du plus jeune pour l'attirer vers lui l'embrassant doucement, chastement avant de mordiller tendrement sa lèvres inférieure. C'est à ce moment-là que choisis l'endormi de se réveiller, sentant que ces gestes si intimes étaient trop réelles pour être un rêve. Son regard azur rencontra les flammes, les regardant avec surprise alors que le plus vieux se mit à sourire à cette réaction si adorable. Mais ne voulant s'attarder plus longtemps, le lycéen détacha ses lèvres de son dominé pour se relever, un sourire éclatant sur son visage.

_ Avant toute chose, Ne t'énerve pas, tu n'arrivais pas à te réveiller donc j'ai opté pour ce moyen simple et rapide, annonça rapidement en voyant le visage rouge du jeune.

_ M-Mais !, renchérit le concerné en touchant ses lèvres du bout du doigt.

_ Passons, ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'était pas embrassé. Bref, le petit déjeuné est prêt aussi, va vite te préparer, on va pas tarder à être en retard si on continue à discuter ainsi, expliqua prestement le plus vieux en sortant rapidement de la salle, ah oui au fait Ciel, tu es absolument adorable quand tu dors, hors je me suis permis de prendre une photo de toi.

_ Qu- QUOI ?!, s'écria l'interpellé en se relevant rapidement.

Mais en vain puis que le brun était déjà parti avec un rire narquois. Rah... C'est pas vrai ! Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Comment a-t-il pu oser faire une telle chose ? Il allait l'étriper, il en était sûr. Vivement, il se leva du lit pour chercher ses habits dans la penderie, seulement il comprit finalement que cette penderie n'était pas la sienne. C'est vrai... Il n'était pas dormi dans sa chambre, c'était celle... De son maître. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce détail avec tout ce qui venait de se passer. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que sa main frottait ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris hier soir ? Jamais il n'aurait dû se laisser aller ainsi... Mais surtout, c'était quoi cet étrange sentiment qui enveloppait son corps ? Il se sentait bien, il avait l'impression d'être lavé de toutes traces de malheurs et de douleurs. Quel sentiment étrange, en fait, il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout que maintenant, tout allait redevenir comme avant, oui, il avait décidé cette fois d'agir contre ces persécutions une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne devait plus impliquer qui que ce soit dans ses problèmes et surtout pas Sebastian qui semblait être redevenu lui-même. Oui, tout allait pour le mieux et il se devait de préserver ce présent qui semblait enfin de nouveau calme.

* * *

_ J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie de ta part, rouspéta le jeune en accélérant le pas.

_ Il se pourrait..., suggéra le ténébreux d'une voix malicieuse.

_ T'es vraiment un enfoiré..., insulta le cadet en tournant vers un autre couloir.

_ Merci pour ce compliment, répondis d'une voix joyeuse le susnommé en emboîtant le pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans cet état d'esprit en salle de cours, bien que cela coûte au jeune Ciel de l'avouer, ce petit pic lui faisait le plus grand bien. Cela avait su le détendre de tout stress pouvant survenir, car bien qu'il se soit préparé psychologiquement, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter une autre horreur en son nom affichait sur un placard du lycée. Dès que le servant ouvrit la porte, il appréhenda le moment où son œil cobalt découvrira une autre persécution mais à son plus grand étonnement, il ne vit rien. Au contraire, il y avait une lettre posé sur son bureau qui semblait être tout neuf, même son casier semblait être en excellant état. Sans plus attendre, il se posta devant son bureau pour y lire la lettre qui lui semblait bien suspecte.

Du côté de l'aîné, il ne put retenir un sourire léger, elles avaient agi vite. Un vrai soulagement. Ses épaules lui semblaient plus légères, au moins, le problème était résolu, parfait. Il observa le noble sont l'œil se mouvait aux sens des lignes, s'agrandissant avec une incompréhension non dissimulée.

C'était... Des excuses de la basse-classe. Les mots étaient écris noirs sur blanc, avec l'écriture d'un élève qui ne semblait pas si bon en calligraphies. Comment cela était-il possible ? La lettre disait qu'ils étaient désolés de ce comportement impulsif et qu'il payerait les dégâts convenus, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû agir ainsi. Cela était une blague... Ils croient réellement que le Comte Phantomhive allait réellement accepter des excuses ainsi ? Mais finalement, ce n'était pas plu mal, au moins ce problème était résolu et ceci était un soulagement pour le jeune homme qui ne put se retenir un soupir de contentement. Oui, c'était bien. Seulement, le jeune était sûr que ce n'était pas forcément honnête et que ce n'était pas vraiment de plein gré. Le seul qui ait pu intervenir...

_ Sebastian, que signifie tout ceci ?, interrogea le garçon aux cheveux cendre en plantant son regard dans celui du plus vieux.

Ce dernier sourit, malgré tout les évènements, Ciel était toujours aussi intelligent.

_ … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit seulement le brun en gardant ce sourire hypocrite.

_ Bien au contraire, je suis pratiquement sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose, affirma l'employé d'une voix méprisante.

_ Oh... Mais tu n'as pas de preuve pour affirmer tes propos et même si j'y sus vraiment pour quelque chose, que vas-tu faire ?, demanda le brun en s'avançant pour être juste en face de son petit protégé.

_ … Ça.

Et avant même que le maître pur comprendre quoique ce soit, son amant prit violemment sa cravate pour l'amener vers lui, écrasant leurs lèvres dans un geste maladroit. Au début, l'adolescent aux yeux rouges ne fit rien, trop surpris par cette attaque surprise tandis que l'orbe bleu le fixait avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Rapidement, sa langue vint caresser les lèvres de l'être dont il était fou, goûtant de nouveau cette chaire si goûteuse avant que les lèvres pulpeuse décident d'ouvrir pour laisser accès à cette langue mutine.

Pendant que leurs langues s'échangeaient une bataille féroce, ce fut leurs mains qui se rencontrèrent, s'entremêlant tandis que la main du dominé parcourait la chevelure ébène, savourant cette douceur. Inconsciemment, le brun poussa son amant contre la table, réduisant tout espace entre leurs deux corps, obligeant presque le plus petit à s'assoir sur le bureau. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il savait que s'il faisait une telle chose, il allait se produire ça... Pourtant, c'était comme une envie. Oui, Ciel avait envie de voir cette expression sur ce visage qui ne cessait de se moquer de lui, c'était seulement pour lui rendre la monnaie de la pièce. Mais comment dire, le sentiment de sentir la langue de son maître ne faisait qu'accentuer la chaleur qui s'était formé en lui. Pourquoi embrasser cet homme lui faisait un tel effet ? Cette fois la langue s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement. C'était si bon... Pourquoi Sebastian savait-il aussi bien embrasser bon sang ? Seulement, le plus jeune commença à manquer d'air, brisant le baiser, mais ceci n'arrêta pas le ténébreux qui le laissa respirer avant de lui imposer un autre baiser, cette fois le jeune sauta pour entourait les hanches de son amant avec ses jambes pour se rapprocher le plus possible. Ceci ne fit qu'exciter davantage le plus vieux qui se réjouissait de répondre avec plus d'ardeur au baiser, s'amusant à sucer le muscle chaud ou bien à mordiller tendrement sa langue, appréciant les halètements et gémissements qui s'échappaient à chaque points sensibles. Ciel n'aurait pas dû... Il savait qu'il allait s'enflammer, surtout si c'était une demande aussi directe. Des mains virent le repousser gentiment, les laissant retrouver leurs souffles bien que, impatient, le lycéen aux cheveux jais ne put venir déposer de tendres baiser à son amant qui tentait encore de retrouver une respiration stable.

_ Seb-Hn... Arrête, on va nous surprendre..., murmura son protégé en tentant de le repousser.

_ C'est de ta faute... Tu n'avais pas à me surprendre ainsi, ni même à me chauffer..., se justifia le concerné avec un sourire.

_ Je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui t'ai excité tout seul...

_ Certes, mais je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de chose venant de ta part..., susurra l'interpellé en se décalant finalement.

_ … C'est juste pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé, c'est tout, termina le plus jeune en descendant de la table.

_ Tu aurais pu tout aussi me remercier en me le disant tout simplement, ricana le maître en remettant ses cheveux en place.

_ Mmpf ! Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux tout aussi le dire...

Mais avant même que le protagoniste pu dire quoique ce soit, un autre élève arriva dans la classe, ou plutôt une autre élève. Ayuri. Immédiatement, les deux élèves présents se turent tandis que la jeune fille se dirigea vers sa place nonchalamment. Le ténébreux se dirigea cependant vers la nouvelle venue, lui adressant quelques mots et autres politesses que le jeune ne put entendre plus. Que cela voulait-il dire ? Sebastian aurait encore quelque chose à lui cacher ? Cela titilla le plus jeune qui ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une douleur, même s'il était le maître, même s'il semblait être plus à ses yeux... _**Pourquoi ces yeux pourpres regardaient une autre personne que lui ?**_ Cette pensée ne cessaient de lui monter en tête alors que le visage du servant se contracté dans la douleur, jamais il aurait cru qu'un jour, cela lui ferait si mal de voir quelqu'un côtoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Sans un mot, il s'assit sur son bureau, observant le ciel bleu...

_**Jamais ils pourront retourner à la normale...**_

* * *

C'était une blague... Oui, cela ne pouvait être que ça..., espéra de tout son être le comte en grinçant des dents face à la scène présente devant lui. Après avoir passé une longue journée de cours, les deux élèves pouvaient enfin aller se reposer dans leurs petits appartements qui semblaient les appeler. Quel journée éprouvante ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le brun décida rapidement de retourner dans sa chambre, semblant vouloir éviter tout contact avec son amant, chose qui n'échappa ce dernier. Il devait en être heureux de cette distance, pourtant quelque chose le tiraillait... Comme si cela le dérangeait en même temps de le voir s'éloigner de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tout était si contradictoire depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble ? Ne voulant plus y songer, le cadet se préparer aussi à rejoindre sa chambre quand il vit son maître lâcher son sac, éparpillant tout les cours présents dans cette petite sacoche tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Par simple curiosité, l'employé du café se dirigea vers le plus grand qui semblait être décomposé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu-

Lui-même en perdit les mots lorsqu'il vit l'état de la chambre de Sebastian. C'était devenu une ruine... Le plafond semblait s'être effondré sur toute la pièce vu l'énorme trou et surtout les nombreuses plaques blanches écroulées sur l'ensemble de la pièce mais ce n'est pas tout. Sous le poids du plafond, les nombreux placards étaient brisés, mettant ainsi les habits de l'aîné dans un mauvais états, recouverts de blancs ou alors complètement déchirés. Son bureau ne semblait pas sauf dans ce champs de batailles, en fait, rien ne semblaient avoir survécu sous le poids du plafond mais surtout, ce qui semblait sérieusement en mauvais état était le toit qui avait une marque de moisissure et d'humidité. L'eau avait sûrement dû s'empreigner dans les murs pour ainsi faire écrouler le mur du haut. Non... Le papier peint et même le parquet... Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée, songea l'élève aux yeux rouges. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ?

_ … Tu vas faire quoi ?, commença le servant avec un air aussi stupéfié que son interlocuteur.

_ … Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais appeler le directeur pour qu'il me répare ma chambre... Mais en attendant, je ne sais toujours pas où je vais pouvoir dormir, je n'ai franchement pas envie d'être sur le canapé, expliqua d'une voix dépité le susnommé en se dirigeant vers le salon.

_ … Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais te laisser l'immense honneur de venir dans ma chambre, proposa malicieusement le noble en suivant son maître du regard.

Ce dernier se retourna, toujours la surprise collait au visage bien que son corps jubilait à cette idée.

_ Tu es sérieux ?

_ Si je te le propose, c'est que ça l'est. Ah si jamais tu viens dormir dans cette chambre, je te préviens tu devras obéir à _**mes**_ règles.

_ … Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Sur cette sage décision, chacun partirent dans leurs directions pour accomplir leurs tâches respectives.

* * *

Après quelques longues minutes d'appels, Sebastian put raccrocher pour préparer le repas bien que cela ne le faisait sortir de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas comme si cela le dérangeait, mais comment cela se fait-il que sa chambre ait subi une telle chose ? Il commençait à se douter que cela se soit fait de manière naturelle... Enfin passons, il pourra y réfléchir plus sérieusement plus tard, il se devait de penser à ce qu'il va se passer ce soir. Peut-être que si Ciel avait proposé une telle chose, c'est qu'il devait espérer quelque chose de sa part, comme une requête ou bien... Ou peut-être se compliquait-il un peu trop la vie, mais il ne connaissait ce sale gosse. Il était aussi perfide que lui et cela le gênait surtout de vouloir dormir dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir s'il était prêt de lui. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, il allait devoir faire preuve d'une grande endurance pour ne pas trop abusé de ce cher protégé.

* * *

La soirée était arrivée bien trop vite à son goût, seulement voilà, eu importe combien il s'était préparé psychologiquement... Il n'était toujours pas prêt à dormir auprès de son amant, son cœur battait encore trop vite dans poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Quoique finalement, la soirée n'était pas si horrible, son jeune amour était plutôt occupé à faire ses devoirs, se concentrant sur les cours tandis que lui le regardait faire. Le voir aussi concentré à sa tâche le rendait encore plus attirant mais aussi magnifique, il semblait si haut, si loin d'accès, le rendant presque inébranlable. _**Presque.**_ Inconsciemment, l'aîné se releva pour détacher ce cache-œil vraiment gênant, surprenant le plus jeune.

_ … Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, souffla le jeune en tentant de détourner le regard brûlant de son camarade de classe.

_ … J'admire tes yeux, répondis le susnommé en prenant délicatement son menton.

_ L-Laisse moi tranquille..., tenta d'échapper le cadet en voyant le ténébreux se rapprocher de lui.

_ … Ciel... Regarde moi.

_ Non... Je ne veux pas...

_ … Ne m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner.

_ Mais on est dans ma chambre, rouspéta le maître des lieux en tentant de camoufler sa gêne derrière son bras.

Bras que le plus grand attrapa facilement pour l'embrasser langoureusement avant de prendre son autre main pour maintenir le visage du servant en place.

_ … S'il te plait ?, demanda gentiment le maître, ne voulant pas l'obliger.

_ Tss... Non, c'est trop gênant...

_ Dans ce cas, ce que je vais faire est encore plus gênant...

Et sans plus tarder, Sebastian vint rapidement poser ses lèvres sur celle de son amant qui se laissa faire. À leurs plus grand étonnement, le baiser fut court et léger, telle une brise effleurant leurs visages mais ceci suffit à leurs rendre tout deux dans une sorte de transe. Aucun des deux ne brisèrent le contact visuel mais Ciel semblait perdu, nageant dans une inconscience étrange alors que le lycéen aux cheveux noir ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose aussi idiote ? Jamais il n'avait envie de faire une chose aussi dérisoire mais quand il s'agit de son amour...

_ …

_ Je... , commença l'invité d'une voix éteinte.

_ Plus...

Cette demande surpris le maître qui ne savait plus où se donner de la tête, mais rapidement il s'exécuta et redonna un autre baiser tout aussi bref. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il à ce simple geste alors qu'ils avaient fait bien plus de chose ?

_ Plus...

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent, s'embrassant pendant quelques secondes avant que finalement, le plus jeune décide d'approfondir le baiser, ouvrant la bouche tandis que ses mains, relâchés par celles de son colocataire, virent enrouler sa nuque, les rapprochant. De nouveau la langue se faufila alors qu'une main vint caresser ses frêles côtes. Mais une nouvelle fois, le dominant se retira rapidement, obligeant le jeune à quémander plus. Il obéit, tel un pantin complètement dépourvu de conscience. Seulement la soirée commençait de nouveau à partir en vrille, le cadet allant jusqu'à déboutonner le chemise de l'être qui l'aimait pour caresser sa peau, le faisant frémir.

_ … Sebastian...

Cet appel brisa ses dernières barrières, le faisant de nouveau submerger dans ce sentiment qui débordent de son cœur pour s'emparer de son être, le rendant complètement fou. Ce sentiment qui se nomme

_**Amour**_

«_... Mais pourtant __**quelque chose **__en nous__ demeure __**différent**__..._»


	27. Pari, déclaration

Oui ! Je l'ai fait ! XD Oh j'ai cru ne jamais fini ce chapitre, surtout qu'il me semble toujours nul... Enfin passons, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car il m'a bien pris du temps ! XD En tout cas, nous arrivons bientôt à l'arc de Sebastian ! Alors j'espère que vous allez bien continuer à me suivre pour cette partie cat après cella là, il reste un arc et ce sera la fin ! =) Donc approximativement, il reste encore une dizaine de chapitres ! =) Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

**mangakadu14: **Ah ah ! XD Je sais je sais, je poste très lentement sur cette fic XD Mais je te rassure, je ne l'abandonne pas ;) Eh oui, ils semblent se rapprocher pas mal ces deux-là ! =) Et tant mieux, cela fait un peu de bien après cette tempête XD Hé hé ! Oui je sais mais cette scène de la chambre est essentielle XD il fallait que je le fasse ! XD Eh oui Ciel est un petit jaloux =p Eh oui, il est trop bête Ciel et trop aveugle pour voir ça... ça me désespère XD Enfin bref, pour ta question tu verra :p Voilà le chapitre ! =) En espérant qu'il te plaise ! =) Merci ^^

**aviva94:**C'est une bonne question XD

**bissenshi:** Eh oui XD ! Ah c'est ce que tu crois ? Tu verras ;)

**JuliaLoveKuro: **Hé hé XD Merci ! (désolée ^^')

**JokerAkuma:** Merci beaucoup ! Contente que cette fic continue toujours à plaire ! Voici la suite ^^

* * *

_**« Ce qui s'est passé au dernier chapitre: **Le retour à l'ordre, ou presque puisque Sebastian se retrouve à dormir dans la chambre de Ciel qui semble l'accepter sans problème. Pourtant, il semblerait que quelque chose les rapproche tout les deux...»_

**Chapitre XXVI:** Un pari, une confession

_«... Il est temps pour nous d'être **sincères**...»_

Les chants des oiseaux bien trop matinaux réveilla notre ténébreux qui ouvrit lentement ces yeux, laissant ces orbes s'adapter à la forte luminosité de la pièce. Tout de suite, le brun remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais plutôt celle de son amant qui était couché à ses côtés. Ah oui... Il avait complètement oublié que son habitacle fut dévasté par une inondation et que son très cher amour avait bien voulu l'héberger le temps des travaux. Ce fut donc un sourire qui étira ses lèvres de si bon matin, oh oui... Maintenant, il allait être constamment avec Ciel et ceci fit battre son cœur un peu plus rapidement. Son servant était si adorable avec cette petite frimousse, Sebastian savourait ce moment qu'il se gravait en mémoire, chaque détails qui ne faisait qu'embellir ce jeune garçon paisiblement endormi.

Seulement, chaque chose a une fin et malheureusement, il devait se lever pour effectuer ses tâches quotidiennes, entre autre: Le petit-déjeuné, déjeuné et se préparer pour les cours. Surtout qu'il devait éviter d'arriver en retard, déjà qu'il avait manqué trois journées entières de cours... Il n'avait franchement pas envie de réclamer les cours de son cousin, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se devait de se remettre à jour dans ses cours. D'un geste, vif et calculé, il sortit du lit sans troubler le profond sommeil de son protégé.

Le seul élève réveillé commença à s'habiller, en songeant donc à sa journée qui n'était pas comme à son accoutume. Il devait aussi voir les sœurs pour mettre au clair cette histoire d'inondation car il mettrait sa main à couper que c'était elles qui s'étaient amuser à rendre le plafond poisseux mais pour quelle raison ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, tellement de choses à faire et ceci lui donnait une impression d'être de plus en plus pris. Le maître commençait sérieusement à regretter son petit train quotidien, toutefois, ce n'était pas si désagréable lorsqu'il dirigea son regard vers l'être endormi.

Une fois sa cravate noué, il décida de sortir de la pièce, dans un silence religieux. Autant profiter de ce calme pour préparer les repas, toujours faut-il qu'il pense à revoir certaine recette de pâtisserie car il semblerait que le jeune ait vraiment perdu du poids, ce qui inquiéta grandement l'aîné.

* * *

La matinée se déroula rapidement, entre les sauts d'humeurs de son cadet et les différents pics qu'il y eut durant le déjeuné. Tout allait plutôt bien. Chose qui réjouissait sincèrement le plus vieux qui commençait à avoir peur de la réaction de son amour. Bien que tout paraissait normal aux eux des autres, il en était tout autre, les deux le savaient parfaitement. Depuis cet épisode, tout avait changé entre eux, que ce soit pour leurs relation, que pour leurs propres sentiments et ceci fit souffrir le brun qui ne voulait pas arriver à cette situation. Au moment où il avait laissé ce flot de sentiment le submerger, il savait qu'il serait incapable de résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans ses bras, de laisser ses lèvres parcourir chaque parcelle... _**De le rendre un peu plus amoureux.**_

_ Oy ! Tu m'écoutes Sebastian ?, s'écria l'enfant en accélérant la marche, tu me tapes sur le système !

_ Je t'écoute, soupira l'interpellé en emboîtant le pas, j'essaierai de ne pas te déranger durant tes révisions ce soir.

_ Oui, ce serait bien. J'ai besoin de revoir mes cours car il y a bientôt les examens finaux, songea le petit comte en changeant de couloir.

_ C'est vrai... D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt les vacances, as-tu quelque chose de prévu ?

Mais avant même que son servant lui réponde, ils arrivèrent à leurs salle de cours dont les élèves étaient déjà présents. Tous furent inquiet de l'état de Sebastian qui répondait que tout allait parfaitement bien, s'étant bien remis à une vitesse record. Seuls, Claude et Ayuri étaient restés à l'écart de ce manège stupide tandis que Ciel contemplait le spectacle, semblant se rappeler d'un détail qui lui avait échapper durant toute cette histoire.

* * *

Récupérer les cours de ce satané cousin: Fait. Ce n'était franchement pas une mince affaire mais au moins, il sera à jour et c'était ce qui comptait le plus. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à entamer cette discussion avec les deux filles qui justement discutaient durant la pause déjeuné. Parfait. L'élève aux cheveux ébènes en profita pour se diriger vers elles, bien que gênait, il osa les interrompre pour leurs dire ce qu'il devait dire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sebastian ?, marmonna sa camarade de classe d'un air blasé.

_ Ne me regarde pas ainsi, je suis venu vous remercier pour avoir accomplis votre tâche rapidement, répondis rapidement le seul homme du groupe avec un sourire.

_ C'était un plaisir, intervint alors Sayuri d'une voix enjouée.

_ Cela n'a pas été trop dur ?, interrogea le ténébreux d'une voix se voulant inquiète.

_ Non, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'est bien amusées en tout cas, répliqua aussi tôt sa fiancée avec un sourire étrange.

_ Je vois. Au fait, il y a eu un accident dans ma chambre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la basse classe donc, annonça rapidement le plus grand d'une voix sérieuse.

_ Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Sebastian..., rétorqua aussitôt l'aînée des sœurs d'une voix froide.

_ Heu..., bégaya Sayuri avec un rougissement.

_ … Tu es pour quelque chose, conclut l'élève de la classe spéciale.

_ … Oui, mais... Ce... C'était pour que tu te rapproches de Ciel !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du jeune homme à rougir en entendant cette réplique.

_ Merci, mais je ne pas besoin de ton aide, se repris ce dernier en toussant pour vacher sa gêne.

_ Sebastian, sache que si je l'ai fait, c'est vraiment pour t'aider ! Je ne veux que ton bien !, expliqua l'élève de la basse classe en se rapprochant de son interlocuteur.

_ … Je devrai aller en cours, finit par dire le concerné d'un air froid.

_ Sebas-

Mais la sonnerie retentit alors, coupant court à cette discussion qui semblait être devenue beaucoup plus pesante. Le cœur de Sebastian s'était affolé à un moment, voir cette expression sur le frêle visage de sa fiancée l'avait perturbé. _Elle lui ressemblait tellement..._ Voilà pourquoi il détestait ces sensations, ceci ne faisait que le souffrir davantage au pris de ressentir cette vie dans son corps. Cela était stupide, mais c'était le pris à payer. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la salle de cours, seulement, il n'avait pas prévue de rencontrer son amant, surtout qu'il ne voulait pas le voir au moment où son cœur n'était toujours pas apaisé.

_ Où étais-tu ?, demanda le servant d'un ton tranchant et sec.

_ Quelque part, répondis simplement le susnommé sur le même ton.

_ Tu ne comptes donc rien me dire ?, poursuis le jeune avec un visage impassible.

_ Ceci ne te regarde pas, c'est tout, rétorqua froidement l'aîné en dépassant son camarade de classe pour aller en cours.

Cette phrase fut comme une douche froide pour Ciel qui ne put s'empêcher de sentir son propre cœur se faire transpercer. Pourquoi les larmes menaçaient de déborder alors qu'il devrait être heureux qu'ils reprennent de la distance tout les deux ? Tellement de sentiments contradictoires abritaient dans son corps et ceci ne faisait que l'agacer. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait faire, choisir son devoirs ou bien son propre cœur ?

* * *

_ Ciella ! ! Tu es tout simplement adorable avec cet habit ! !, s'écria la patronne en extase.

_ Je vous remercie..., fis simplement le jeune avec un air dégoûté.

À peine était-il revenu travaillé que déjà il se faisait agresser par des questions en tout genre, sur la raison de son absence ou même sur son état actuelle. Encore, cela passait, il avait l'habitude avec ces employées toutes aussi dégénérées l'une que l'autre. Non le comble... Oui, le comble était cette satané journée bizarre ! Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial au café, en effet, ils devaient tous s'habiller sans aucune exception, dans un habit de leurs sexe opposé. Entre autre, Ciel, ou plutôt Ciella -comme l'avait surnommer les serveuses- était habillé en une robe dont Elisabeth raffolerait sûrement. Une magnifique robe rose, couverte de froufrous et ruban en tout genre, dont le cyan clair sellait à merveille avec sa perruque. Perruque qui était de la même couleur de ses cheveux et coiffée en couette. Quelle horrible journée !, songea le serveur travestit en se voyant dans la glace. Ce qu'il ne faisait pas sincèrement pour ce travail, il ressemblait vraiment à une fille et ceci le découragea complètement. Jamais, il ne pourrait être viril. Toutefois, il fallait avouer qu'il avait un bon nombre de succès dans cet accoutrement, même auprès des hommes habitués, à croire qu'il était doué à charmer n'importe quelle personne bien que cela le répugnait au fond.

_ Ah la la, merci Ciella ! Grâce à toi, on attire beaucoup de monde ! Je crois qu'on a jamais eu une journée aussi remplie !, s'extasia Marianne en apportant une commande bien chargée.

_ Tu m'en voies ravi, répondis le concerné avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Kya ! ! ! Ciel tu es magnifique !, s'écria soudainement une cliente, prête à se jeter sur lui.

_ Je vous remercie de ce compliment, adressa poliment le travestie d'une voix digne d'une parfaite Lady.

Seulement voilà, il était décidé que le jeune Ciel ne parvienne plus à charmer la clientèle lorsque son fameux maître arriva sur les lieux, dans la surprise de chacun. Qu'était-il venu faire ? Il aurait pu au moins prévenir ! Quoique... Non, il n'aurait pas dû, il allait le voi-

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, le regard de braise croisa le pacifique avec étonnement. Non... Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée... Non seulement le brun l'avait vu mais en plus, il y avait une horde de filles en furie qui étaient à ses trousses. Son cœur fut alors pris de deux sentiments, entre la gêne et un autre sentiment, de... La jalousie ? À cette compréhension, le jeune serveur ne put s'empêcher de suffoquer, comment pouvait-il ressentir de la jalousie pour ce mec ?! Seulement c'était ce qu'il ressentait et cela le déchirait, cette douleur le faisant souffrir.

_ Ciella, peux-tu amener Sebastian ailleurs ? Si cela continue, elles risquent de dévaster notre petit café, murmura la patronne à son oreille en souriant.

_ O-Oui..., répondis faiblement le servant d'une voix faible.

Ceci fit tiquer la jeune femme qui remarqua l'étrange expression sur son visage, au moment même où elle allait lui demander son état, Ciella était déjà partie chercher le nouveau venu qui tentait d'échapper à ses prédatrices. Seulement, irrité d'avoir à faire face de nouveau à son client, le serveur fit claquer son talon sur le sol. Un coup si puissant que les autres jeunes filles de la pièce s'arrêtèrent pour en chercher la source. D'un air sérieux avec une voix grave, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la scène avec un pincement au cœur, peu importe sous quel angle regarder, ceci le blessait de voir le ténébreux entourait de toutes ces femmes.

_ Mesdemoiselles, vos comportements à chacune sont inadmissibles en tant que Ladies, vous devriez avoir hontes. Retournez à votre place maintenant, ordonna sèchement le serveur avec un regard noir.

Sous ce regard intimidant, lesdites Ladies obéirent rapidement, laissant enfin Sebastian respirer avant de retourner à leurs places en une vitesse éclaire. Jamais elle n'avaient leurs petit chouchou dans un tel état et sentant le danger de mort, elles préfèrent éviter tout autre acte pouvant le froisser un peu plus.

Pendant ce temps, l'adolescent aux yeux carmins put finalement respirer, remerciant silencieusement son amour d'avoir agi. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit le regard d'assassin, il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper sur le moment, serait-il énervé par sa faute ?

_ My Lord, si vous voulez bien me suivre, invita poliment mais froidement la jeune Lady en se dirigeant vers le premier étage.

_ … Avec plaisir...

Ce fut dans un silence religieux qu'ils atteignirent les escaliers menant à l'étage, sous les regards inquiets de chaque personne présente dans la salle. Jamais personne n'avait vu Ciel aussi énervé et tous espéraient que le jeune homme se calme et évite de commettre un meurtre sur ce pauvre client, songeant que le travestie était froissé qu'on lui ai volé la vedette.

Le cœur du nouveau venu battait à la chamade, si rapidement que cela en devenait inquiétant, surtout que ce silence ne faisait rien pour le calmer. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas même le bruit de couvert pour le briser. L'élève aux cheveux jais avait bien vu que son amant était plus que frustré, rien que le son de ses pas montrait son agacement. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son camarade était magnifique, ressemblant réellement à une fille, il était magnifique et ceci fit rougir l'homme qui ne savait plus où poser son regard.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au couloir menant au salon. C'est à ce moment que l'employé décida de laisser couler à flot toute son mécontentement sur l'aîné, chose que redoutait ce dernier.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Si tu voulais venir, préviens moi au moins ! Tu vois tout le foutoir que tu m'es en venant par l'entrée ?, commença avec une voix irritée le plus jeune.

_ J'en suis navré, s'excusa simplement son interlocuteur d'une voix faussement désolée.

_ C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Non, mais dis le, si tu es venu pour foutre la merde !, insista le cadet sans mâcher ses mots.

_ … J'avais envie de te voir..., chuchota le brun avec cette fois une vois plus sérieuse.

Ce fut la goutte de trop, comment pouvait-il oser dire ça ? Alors qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur tout à l'heure, ceci fit que renforcer la rage du garçon à son égard.

_ Tu te fous de moi ma parole ! Tu me dis que tes affaires ne me regardent pas et maintenant tu me dis ça, mais il faut vraiment savoir ce que tu veux ! Je ne te comprends pas moi ! Tu m'exaspères, tu aurais mieux fait de-

Mais il fut couper dans son élan lorsque son maître s'approcha dangereusement de lui, plaçant ces deux avant-bras de chaque côté de la tête de son cadet. Ce dernier se mit à rougir sous le regard ardent de l'être qui avait découvert son secret. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement ! Surtout qu'il ne faisait qu'échapper à sa question, il devait garder la tête froide mais alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi rapidement ?

_ Ne crois pas pouvoir te défiler comme ça ! Et ne tentes rien sale pervers !, s'écria Ciel en voyant son amant se rapprocher de lui.

_ Une lady ne devrait pas parler ainsi..., susurra le plus vieux avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Arrête ! T'es chiant quand tu le veux ! Je ne veux rien faire ici ! Alors arrê-

Seulement, le ténébreux ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et pris d'assaut ses petites lèvres qui lui étaient irrésistibles. Il voulait l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras, sentir de nouveau son souffle caresser sa peau pour le faire frémir, bref, il avait envie de lui avec une telle ferveur...

_ Stop ! Seb-, tenta en vain le plus petit en se dégageant.

Son colocataire avait déjà repris ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné, ses mains venant prendre son visage en coupe. Ciella tentait farouchement de se dégager de la puissante emprise de son client, seulement, il ne parvenait pas et étrangement, il n'avait plus la force, comme si ses lèvres lui ôtaient toute énergie. Ses bras étaient trop chauds, son toucher était trop doux, son regard était trop passionné... Le servant ne parvenait plus à lui résister, répondant au baiser en ouvrant la bouche, laissant cette langue parcourir son antre pour le faire gémir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi cédait-il aussi facilement quand il s'agissait de lui ? Son coeur battait si vite... Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, sentant seulement la présence de son cher maître qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui arracher des plaintes jouissives.

_ Seb-hm... St-Stop... Si ça-, essaya de nouveau le serveur en commençant à repousser l'aîné.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était qu'il ne _pouvait _pas. Ces lèvres l'ayant trop manquait, il avait envie de son amour, de le prendre passionnément pour laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments. Et les expressions du soumis ne faisait rien pour calmer ses ardeurs, l'incitant à poursuivre ses baisers pour ravager cette petite bouche délicieuse. Un autre gémissement lui parvint à ses oreilles, comment faisait-il pour résister à cette tentation, Ciel était beau à en damner et il voulait le faire de nouveau sien, inlassablement. Il descendit à son cou, l'embrassant, laissant des suçons tandis que l'enfant était encore embrumé par les baisers.

_ Sebastian... Hn..., gémissait le jeune en sentant la langue taquine sur son épiderme.

_**CRACK**_

Les deux s'arrêtèrent à ce bruit soudain, sortant enfin de leurs excitation pour voir avec horreur la gérante du café, les yeux grand ouverts, tandis que son plateau était tombé dans un fracas assourdissant. Non... C'était pire que la cerise sur le gâteau là... C'était un gâteau sur LE gâteau là ! Prestement, le cadet repoussa le brun qui était complètement ahuri tandis qu'il s'approcha de la femme qui semblait encore sous le choc.

_ M-Madame ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est..., commença à se justifier l'employé en faisant de grands gestes.

_ C-Ciel... Tu sors avec Sebastian ?, se hasarda cette dernière en regardant l'un et l'autre.

_ N-

_ Oui, répondis avec un large sourire le ténébreux en se rapprochant.

… C'était quoi encore que cette ânerie ?! Bien sûr que non il ne sortait pas ensemble, certes leurs relation était ambiguë mais ce n'était pas une raison pour dire n'importe quoi non plus ! Alors que le servant allait réfuter ce dire, Satsukyo se jeta sur le plus petit avec réjouissance. Chose qui choqua les deux seuls hommes dans ce couloir.

_ Kya ! Mais c'est génial mon petit Ciel ! ! ! ! J'en suis si heureuse pour vous ! ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose ! Tu peux compter sur moi pour garder le secret ! Vous êtes si adorable !, s'émerveilla la jeune femme avec les étoiles dans les yeux.

_ M_Mais ma-

_ Sebastian, justement, que dis-tu de nous aider ? J'aurai besoin d'un magnifique cavalier pour Ciel ! Tu es parfait pour ce rôle !, s'écria la gérante en poussant le susnommé avant même qu'il ait pu répondre.

Le jeune travestit se retrouva seul avec un autre problème sur le dos. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter tout ça ?

* * *

Un vrai play boy... Pire que ça, ce mec n'était pas humain, pensa l'enfant avec un air décomposé. Il devait admettre que Sebastian était magnifique, habillé tel un marié, couvert de blanc, le mettant encore plus en valeur. Ce costume à queue-de-pie était vraiment sublime, Satsukyo était réellement douée pour confectionner des costumes. De plus, tout le monde faisait la remarque qu'ils faisaient un beau couple, cherchant même à avoir des photos. Pourtant, cela était horriblement gênant pour le servant qui ne voulait pas se donner à ce point en spectacle, surtout que le ténébreux semblait vraiment à l'aise dans ce rôle, ramenant toujours de nouveaux clients. Ils avaient sûrement explosé le record du petit salon à eux-deux. Bref, tant que cela ne posait pas de problème, c'était plutôt bénéfique mais... Ciel sentait un profond malaise en lui. Son maître était vraiment impressionnant et lui ? Qu'était-il par rapport à lui finalement ? Ses yeux le voyaient, leurs éloignements, cette distance qui les séparait.

_**Nous ne sommes pas du monde**_

Cette révélation lui frappa de plein fouet et ceci ne fit qu'accentuer cette souffrance présente dans son cœur. Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Cette souffrance le dérangeait et voir le brun dégager autant de prestance auprès des autres l'envoutait, autant que le tuer. Et ceci, il ne pouvait supporter, il détestait ce sentiment qui prenait de plus en plus ampleur.

Dans une rage incontrôlée, Ciella participa au concours du café et but cul sec la coupe de champagne, continuant jusqu'à ne plus tenir sur ses jambes. Cet acte mit tout le monde dans la surprise, mais tous entrèrent dans la piste et tentèrent de battre le jeune qui tenait plutôt bien l'alcool.

* * *

_ Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceci..., s'excusa la patronne avec un sourire attristé.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour le comportement de ma «compagne», répondit le jeune homme en regardant sa belle endormi dans ses bras.

_ Je vois, prends bien soin de lui Sebastian... Il semble avoir pas mal de soucis, fis simplement la femme en remettant quelques mèches de cheveux à son employé.

Cette phrase surprit son employé provisoire, mais rapidement son regard s'assombrit. Il le savait parfaitement que son amant avait des problèmes, mais peut-être avait-il perdu de vue cette histoire avec ses propres sentiments. Quel égoïste il faisait...

_ Oui, je vais essayer de l'aider, après tout il a traversé une phase assez difficile, répliqua le client d'une voix douce.

_ Je le pense... En tout cas, Ciel a beau être fort, il lui arrive de tomber... J'aimerai que tu sois là pour l'épauler et le soutenir dans sa chute Sebastian.

_ … Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

_ Ah Sebastian... Si tu lui fais des _choses _ce soir, pourrais-tu éviter de déchirer ce costume ? Il m'a énormément pris du temps, rappela Satsukyo avec un petit sourire.

Le cavalier se mit à rire nerveusement avant de réaliser que la gérante était quelqu'un de vraiment étrange pour lui dire de telles de choses sans être réellement choquée.

_ Oui, je tâcherai de faire attention Satsukyo. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

* * *

_ Franchement... Quelle idée de boire autant Ciel ?..., chuchota d'un air désespéré le plus vieux en déposant son cadet dans le lit.

Ce dernier remua légèrement, sentant sûrement le contraste entre la chaleur des bras de son aîné et la froideur des draps de son propre lit. Vivement, le brun s'assit au côté de la belle au bois dormant, détaillant son doux visage endormi. Si le jeune servant avait été une femme, peut-être que leurs situation aurait été plus simple ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, peut-être, mais peut-être aussi n'aurait-il jamais pu l'aborder alors il préférait Ciel comme étant un homme. Cela lui convenait bien que son statut risquait sûrement d'être entaché. Sûrement... Un Michaelis avec un homme, trompant sa femme, cela ferait sûrement la une des journaux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder... D'admirer ses traits fins, il avait à présent besoin de lui. Envisager une vie sans lui... Ce n'était plus possible. Le ténébreux savait qu'en faisant ce choix, il risquait énormément de chose, mais tant que le petit comte était là, même s'il se mettait à le haïr, il serait heureux. Oui... _**Tant qu'il avait Ciel **__**Phantomhive, il irait bien. **_Inconsciemment, sa main vint balayer les quelques mèches grises sur le visage profondément endormi. Il était si adorable, son souffle doux hypnotiser le maître qui se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Assez rêvasser, il devait les changer pour pouvoir dormir et se reposer suffisamment pour pouvoir assister au cours de demain. Surtout qu'ils étaient rentrés assez tard après cette soirée arrosée...

Seulement le jeune, se réveilla à ce geste, laissant entrevoir une orbe bleu et une orbe pourpre. Ses yeux semblaient encore vitreux et cherchaient chaque détails de la pièce Sebastian en conclut que le garçon ne savait pas où il était et qu'il devait être encore sous les prémices du sommeils et de l'alcool.

_ Nous sommes revenus dans ta chambre, annonça finalement le plus grand en observant chaque détail de son interlocuteur.

_ …, le travestie tenta de se relever mais fut pris d'un douloureux mal de crâne.

_ Ne te relève pas aussi rapidement. Tu dois avoir sûrement mal à la tête avec cette quantité astronomique d'alcool que tu as ingurgité. Voilà un peu d'eau.

Toujours sans un bruit, l'enfant prit le verre et en but son contenu, les traits de son visage se détendirent mais il semblerait qu'il ait toujours mal à la tête. Cela lui apprendra de jouer à ce genre de chose..., pensa le plus vieux en reprenant le verre des mains tremblantes.

_ Comment te sens tu ?, demanda prudemment le jeune homme en voyant les rougeurs aux joues de son amour.

_ J'ai mal..., fis simplement ce dernier en claquant sa langue.

_ Ce sont les effets de l'alcool, tu devrais te reposer. Tu iras mieux après, conseilla son camarade en s'apprêtant à le border.

_ Non, ça ne partira pas comme ça..., rétorqua sèchement le cadet en détournant son regard.

_ Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas qu'une simple migraine ?

_ … J'ai aussi mal au cœur et j'ai beau dormir, ce mal ne part pas..., annonça soudainement le servant d'une voix brisée.

_ … Au cœur ?

_ C'est de ta faute ça !

_ Pardon ?

_ Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! Depuis que je te connais... Je n'ai que des malheurs ! C'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi quand je te vois mon cœur bat à la chamade ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes pensées s'embrouillent toujours avec toi ? Pourquoi quand je te vois avec d'autres personnes, j'en souffre au point de vouloir m'arracher ce cœur ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fait ressentir toutes ces choses Sebastian ! J'en ai marre ! Je te déteste ! Tu entends, je te déteste, tu n'es qu'un sale menteur, comme tout les autres !, s'écria l'employé en pleurant à chaude larme.

Le ténébreux commença à sentir son sang bouillir à l'entente de ces mots. Il était évident que le comte était encore dans l'ivresse et qu'il avait refoulé tout ces sentiments au fond de son cœur. Maintenant, il ne faisait que les déverser mais quelque chose clochait et ceci mit hors de lui l'aîné qui s'approcha. Que voulait-il dire par mentir ? Jamais il ne lui avait menti pourtant et qu'arrivait-il à Ciel bon sang pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Il avait l'impression que le petit être en face de lui était en train de se détruire. Serait-ce lui la cause de tout ce désastre en cet enfant ?

_ Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Laisse moi, je ne veux plus te voir !, s'emporta l'ivre en rejetant violemment la main tendue.

_ Je ne comprends rien Ciel. De quoi me reproches-tu ?, intervint enfant l'adolescent aux yeux carmins en maintenant fermement ses bras.

_ Tu ne m'aimes pas !, cria à plein poumon le servant en tentant de se débattre.

C'était... La goutte de trop. Le maître se sentit tressaillir à l'entente de ces paroles. Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela alors que pour une fois, ses sentiments étaient sincères ? Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise, au point que le jeune se mit à pleurer un peu plus tandis qu'il rapprochait leurs visage en prenant le menton de son amant pour le regarder face à face.

_ Comment peux-tu me dire ça ?..., murmura entre ses dents le maître d'une voix irritée.

_ Je ne fais que dire la vérité, en réalité tu ne m'aimes pas en réalité Seb-

_ Et quand ne t'ai-je pas montré mon amour ? J'ai risqué ma vie pour toi, je suis en train de réfléchir à comment résoudre nos problèmes. Je crains de te perdre au point de ne plus pouvoir vivre alors comment peux-tu me dire ça Ciel ?, coupa sèchement son colocataire avec une lueur de haine.

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi regardes-tu les autres ?!, hurla le garçon aux yeux vairons en pleurant plus.

_ Comment ça «regarder les autres» ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis bon sang ? Tu me rejettes, tu veux que je fasse comme si je ne t'aimais pas et après tu me demandes ça, mais que veux-tu bon sang ?!, cracha le ténébreux en resserrant encore plus sa prise.

_ Je... Je veux ton amour... Je veux que tu ne regardes que moi... J'ai mal quand tu t'éloignes de moi, tes mots m'ont tellement blessés. Pourquoi me dis-tu que tu m'aimes dans ce cas si finalement c'est pour que tu me laisses loin derrière toi ? J'en ai assez Sebastian... Je veux que tu m'aimes, encore plus que maintenant, je veux que tu ne regardes que moi, je veux que tu m'appartiennes entièrement. Je ne veux plus te voir avec ces filles... Je veux que tu sois complètement à moi..., répondit finalement son amour en pleurant de toutes les larmes de son être.

Le plus âgé lâcha alors les bras après cette tirade, son cœur battant à la chamade devant cette déclaration plus qu'enflammée. Alors... Il voulait qu'il aime encore plus ? Soudain, Sebastian se rappela de sa discussion avec Ciel, de ce qu'il avait dis. Oui... Il avait sourit à un moment durant sa discussion avec les deux sœurs. Est-ce que... Cela voulait dire que son amant l'observait de loin ? Il se mit alors à rougir, comprenant qu'en réalité son servant était jaloux et qu'il en souffrait énormément. Quel idiot... Trop absorbé par ces sentiments, il n'avait même pas réellement cherché à comprendre ce que le jeune ressentait. Un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres alors que l'enfant posa sa tête contre son épaule en serrant le tissus. Rapidement sa main caressa la petite tête tandis que ses lèvres embrassèrent le haut de son crâne, il put voir la rougeur de son second amour jusqu'au oreille, le faisant ricaner. Son cœur s'était calmé, il était même heureux de cette révélation. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait le pas du garçon aux cheveux gris-perle.

_ … Mes yeux ne voient que toi Ciel..., murmura finalement le plus grand en le prenant correctement dans ses bras.

_ Menteur, renifla le comte en resserrant sa prise.

_ Je ne mens pas... Et même si mes yeux regardaient d'autres personnes... Mon cœur t'appartient entièrement. Tout mon être est tien, je n'aime que toi, poursuis le maître avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

_ … Vraiment ?

_ Ce n'est que la pure vérité. Si tu veux, je cesserai de voir ces filles. Je resterai constamment à tes côtés, à t'embrasser, à te témoigner mon amour, proposa le jeune homme aux creux de l'oreille de son amant.

_ … Hm..., affirma le concerné en frissonnant.

_ Je t'aime..., susurra son sauveur d'une voix sensuelle et sérieuse.

_ Encore...Dis le moi encore..., osa demander le plus petit en relevant son visage baigné de larmes.

_ _**… Je t'aime à en mourir Ciel...**_

* * *

Les mains du jeune enfant resserrèrent leurs prises, c'est à dire, les épaules de son maître, tandis que leurs langues menait une dure bataille pour la domination. Ce soir, Ciel avait un goût d'alcool qui n'était cependant pas si déplaisant, rehaussant le goût sucré et si particulier de son amant qui semblait être complètement submergé par le plaisir de leurs baiser. Les mains du ténébreux caressèrent délicatement les côtes, faisant frémir le serveur, avant de s'affairer à enlever l'encombrante robe. Malheureusement, elle était beaucoup plus difficile que prévue, l'aîné ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de fermeture sur cette robe faîte à la main. L'envie de la déchirer était là, mais il avait promis à la gérante de ne pas le faire. Il prit donc sur lui et enleva les rubans retenant un pan de la robe.

_ Hm... Seb... Hn...

Il aimait quand son amant l'appelait ainsi, le désirer ainsi... Sa langue entra brutalement dans sa bouche, s'enroulant avec la sienne pour lui arracher un peu plus de gémissements. Toutefois, il n'avait pas prévue que les mains de son amour commencent à le déshabiller, déboutonnant les boutons de son veston.

_ Hm... J'ai envie de te découvrir à nouveau... En attendant que tu me déshabilles..., murmura simplement le comte en continuant sa démarche.

Sans crier gare, le cadet se jeta sur sa nuque, suçant et léchant sa peau alors que le vestons et la chemise furent jetés hors du lit. De toute son existence, cela devait être la première fois que quelqu'un le découvrait réellement et ceci approfondissait son excitation. Un soupir tomba de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit ses petites mains caresser un de ses tétons. Il avait envie de lui et cette robe était... Chiante. Le mot exact, elle était chiante et cela ne faisait que l'irriter de ne pas parvenir à l'enlever rapidement.

_ Ciel... Hm..., gémis le brun en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Je peux te marquer ?, souffla le susnommé d'une voix coquine.

_ … Fais tout ce qui te plaît..., répondis le ténébreux avec un sourire.

Il sentit alors les lèvres de son jeune serveur l'embrasser, aspirer sa peau, tandis que sa langue s'amusait avec son épiderme, tout comme ces dents. Ciel le découvrait de sa bouche, de ses mains et ceci fit légèrement rougir le plus âgé qui ne savait plus où donner de sa tête. Chaque touchait ne fait que lui donner des charges électriques, le faisant un peu plus perdre la tête bien qu'il tentait d'enlever ce satané habit.

Une morsure sur son téton le fit cambrer au plus grand bonheur du dominé qui ne se trouvait pas assez doué pour procurer du plaisir à son compagnon. Rapidement, il suça le bouton de chair le maltraitant de sa bouche alors que sa main torturait l'autre, arrachant quelques gémissement au brun qui ferma les yeux pour savourer ce plaisir. Il aimait qu'on le touche ainsi, ou plutôt qu'_il_ le touche ainsi, la sensation d'être intime l'excitait encore plus. La langue dévia pour parcourir son ventre cambrer sous le pure plaisir, laissant derrière elle une traînée de salive brûlante. Les mains du petit comte remonta les côtes, parcourant chaque parcelle brûlante. Étrangement, le jeune trouvait du plaisir dans ce qu'il faisait, trouvant le corps sous lui simplement parfait. Il avait envie de le découvrir un peu plus, voulant se mémoriser de chaque bosse, chaque ligne, chaque point sensible pouvant faire gémir son maître.

Seulement, c'est à ce moment que Sebastian décida de s'activer pour finalement enlever cette foutue robe qui trouva rapidement son chemin parmi les habits éparpillés au sol. L'aîné quémanda un baiser qui fut accepté, laissant sa langue ravager cette délicieuse bouche.

_ Tu as enlevé trop vite cette robe..., critiqua le travestie entre deux baisers.

_ Tu m'en vois navré..., fis tout simplement le ténébreux en capturant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Les mains du maître des lieux n'avait pas quitter le torse musclé de son amant, le caressant tandis que ce dernier lui léchait la nuque, l'embrassant pour y laisser un autre suçon. Toutefois, la main aux ongles noirs se fraya un chemin sur le corps de l'enfant, ne délaissant aucun point sensible pour parvenir à la bouche du servant. La demande silencieuse fut accepté par son amour qui ouvrit la bouche et accepta les doigts, les léchant avidement sous son regard hardant. Sans aucune gêne, le cadet se frottait contre lui, montrant son envie, ce qui fit sourire le plus vieux qui s'empressa de l'embrasser. La langue entourait ses doigts, les aspirant pour le faire presque gémir, il devait le prendre maintenant.

Le jeune homme retira ses doigts de la bouche pour aller à l'arrière, cherchant de nouvier à violer le territoire de son protégé. Le dominé en profita pour plonger son visage dans la nuque de l'être qui l'adorait, se préparant à une éventuelle douleur. Ce soir là était étrange. Aucun des deux ne ressentait l'excitation profonde, pourtant ils avaient cette nécessité de se sentir et de se toucher, peut-être étaient-ils en manque? Pourtant, cela faisait la troisième qu'ils avaient du sexe ensemble, cela était ambiguë.

_ Tu sais nous pouvons nous arrêter si cela te gêne..., déclara subitement le maître en caressant l'anneau de chair.

_ … Et pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'as pas vraiment dormi durant ces deux derniers jours. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois exténué.

_ Je pourrai en dire autant pour toi.

_ C'est vrai.

Et ans plus de cérémonie, il enfonça un doigt dans le corps du jeune Ciel qui se cambra à la sensation, soupirant de plaisir et douleur mélangé. Il était magnifique, se cambrant aussi sensuellement alors qu'il était si serré. Prestement, un deuxième doigt mouillé le pénétra, causant un léger malaise qui fut rapidement oublier lorsque la jambe du dominant frotta son érection. Dans un petit sourire malicieux, les doigts percutèrent la prostate qui fit hurler de plaisir l'enfant. Sebastian aimait cette expression de plaisir sur ce visage enfantin et s'amusa à enfoncer un peu plus ses doigts, rendant le garçon au dessus en extase totale qui le réclamait ouvertement, s'empalant lui-même sur les doigts qui lui procuraient un peu plus de plaisir.

Un filet de salive coula lentement des lèvres réclamant plus, salive que récupéra le ténébreux d'un coup de langue avant d'embrasser cette petit bouche désireuse. Leurs langues dansèrent, s'amusèrent à se découvrir alors que les mains du plus jeune enroula sa nuque. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir le toucher ainsi, de ne plus à se retenir pour le faire sentir bien.

_ Seb... Hn... Ah... Prends moi..., supplia l'élève aux yeux vairon avec un regard suppliant.

Ce qui fut effet puisque le susnommé retira ses doigts pour prendre ses hanches pour le pénétrer en toute douceur. Bien évidement, son angle de pénétration était telle que le jeune ne sentit que l'excitation, son gland percutant la prostate. Les mains de l'enfant crispèrent et griffèrent le dos de l'amant, le plaisir étant trop intense. Il ne savait plus rien, sa tête se vidant lentement pour ne plus penser qu'au plaisir que lui procurait le brun.

Avec surprise, l'invité allongea confortablement le petit compte en veillant à toujours être à l'intérieur de lui. Ce qui permit au cadet de caresser le torse parfait, l'admirant de ses yeux vitreux mais rapidement, les coups vinrent, percutant ce paquet de nerfs qui faisait hurler le dominé.

_ Je t'aime..., gémis Sebastian en poursuivant ses vas et viens.

… _**Moi... Aussi...**_

Ce fut la surprise de la journée qui le fit s'arrêter. Voyant que son amant tentait de retrouver son souffle avec tout ce plaisir accumulé. Mais l'aîné se devait d'arrêter, avait-il rêvé ou était-ce la réalité ? Ces yeux restèrent toujours écarquillés alors que son cœur battait à la chamade.

_ … Qu'as-tu dis Ciel ?, demanda finalement le jeune homme en voyant que son amour reprenait un peu de ses esprits.

_ … Je t'aime... Sebastian..., murmura de nouveau l'interpellé en prenant le visage de son sauveur en coupe.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, les larmes dévalèrent sur le visage du plus grand qui n'arrivait toujours à comprendre. Ce que Ciel lui disait… Était-ce vrai ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur battre à la chamade alors qu'un sourire apparut sur son visage, quémandant plus de caresse de ces mains porcelaine.

_ Dis le moi encore..., fit l'élève aux cheveux jais.

_ Je t'aime.

Qu'il était heureux, ce sentiment de joie qui l'animait ne le faisait même plus ressentir l'excitation de leurs union. Seule cette déclaration résonnait dans sa tête alors que violemment il le prit dans ses bras, pleurant de toutes les larmes de son corps pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Même si c'était un mensonge pour la soirée, il était heureux... Tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu en mourir. Le jeune enfant répondit à son étreinte, l'enlaçant à son tour avant d'embrasser sa nuque.

_**Je t'aime Sebastian.**_

_"… Mais pourtant, je **ne suis pas sûr d'en être** **capable**..."_


	28. Le maître reprend ses droits

Hello tout le monde ! Je poste plus rapidement car je me concentre sur cette fic qui arrive à sa fin ! =) Mais bon, je dois dire que ce chapitre ne m'a pas vraiment inspiré donc on verra ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas =) Et comme j'ai vite posté la suite, je n'ai pas besoin de faire le petit chapeau qui vous explique ce qui s'est passé avant. En tout cas, merci de continuer à me suivre et bonne lecture ! =)

**mangakadu14: **Ah ah ! Contente qu'il t'ai plus ! =) Eh oui, c'était obligé mais au moins Sebastian a eu sa déclaration ! XD Faut dire que Seb attends ça depuis longtemps, c'est l'émotion XD La voilà la suite et plus rapide que prévu ;p

**lalala1995: **Merci ! ^^

**bissenchi:** Ouais ça fait du bien ^^ Ah ben ça, je te laisse voir s'ils vont pouvoir surmonter ce que je leurs réserve ! =)

**S-Lay L:**Ah XD Je fais quelque chose de niais pour une fois XD Moi non plus étrangement OO Ah désolée... Je voulais poster rapidement, du coup, j'ai pas vérifier les fautes ^^' Eh oui...

**aviva94:**Eh oui... Mais déjà faut-il qu'il comprenne ses propres sentiments en étant normal XD

* * *

**Chapitre XXVII: **Le maître reprend ses droits

_"_ _Il semblerait que __**tu veuilles**__me__ montrer __**ta vérité**__...__"_

Quelle douce odeur... Songea l'enfant en se blottissant un peu plus dans cette source de chaleur. Il se sentait bien dans ce petit cocon mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que c'était, surtout qu'il avait l'impression de flotter, son esprit étant encore bien embrumé. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la soirée après avoir bu une certaine quantité de champagne, que s'était-il passé ? Il lui fallut alors un effort inhumain pour ouvrir ses yeux, sentant quelque chose d'étrange. Il sentit de douces lèvres embrasser sa joue avant de s'écarter pour laisser un souffle chaud caresser sa nuque. Tiens ? C'était...

_ Sebastian ?..., murmura faiblement le petit endormi en rencontrant les yeux carmins.

_ Bien dormi Ciel ?, commença le susnommé en continuant ses baisers.

_ M-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, répliqua aussitôt le plus jeune en repoussant légèrement son amant.

Un large sourire naquit sur le visage de l'aîné qui se décala du lit pour laisser enfin une espace entre eux. Ce qui rassura le comte bien que cela le gênait de voir Sebastian complètement torse-nu. Ils avaient sûrement dû faire des choses hier soir, et il avait sûrement dû faire quelque chose pour mettre d'aussi bonne humeur le brun qui gardait son éternel sourire.

_ Rien rien, nous devrions nous préparer. Le petit déjeuné est déjà prêt, fit simplement le ténébreux en voyant le jeune se relever, au fait Ciel, prends un comprimé pour ta gueule de bois au cas où.

À peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit son cadet se prendre la tête avec une grimace, sûrement un mal de tête. Mais bien entendu, le plus petit reprit rapidement son apparence normal et partie, sans même jeter un regard à son maître qui lui le suivait des yeux. Qu'il était mignon... Surtout qu'il avait toujours gardé ses petites couettes, il aimerait de nouveau le croquer pour en goûter de nouveau sa saveur.

Toutefois, il devrait songer à autre chose, comme par exemple d'hier soir. Ce fameux moment où Ciel lui avait finalement avoué ses sentiments. _**Ils étaient réciproques**_. Son sourire s'élargit alors tandis que son cœur battait à la chamade, il était tellement heureux de cette révélation. Certes, son protégé ne semblait pas s'en rappeler mais il était heureux. Maintenant qu'il avait la certitude des sentiments de son amour, il ne restait plus qu'à lui faire dire de son plein gré.

Le jeune homme se leva alors, s'étirant, avec un sourire aux lèvres, c'était possible. Il allait lui faire dire ces trois mots de nouveaux fois et pouvoir enfin partager sa vie avec son amant.

* * *

_ Tu as déjà récupéré les cours ?, s'étonna le servant en voyant les cours que lui donnait son maître.

_ Oui, tu peux les utiliser si tu veux, répondit l'interpellé en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris-perle regarda l'adolescent d'un air absent. Bien qu'il n'avait posé aucune question, il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, après tout le ténébreux semblait d'excellente humeur. Ce qui le tracassa énormément mais il avait son honneur et il n'allait franchement pas se rabaisser pour demander quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Lorsqu'il vit son camarade s'allonger sur le lit, prenant un livre, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il dégageait un certain charme qui ne le laissait pas de marbre.

_ Sebastian, tu ne travailles pas ? Je te rappelle que les examens sont déjà pour la semaine prochaine, demanda le plus jeune en retournant dans ses cours.

_ Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je connais déjà tout, expliqua le brun d'une voix lasse.

_ Pff, tu es en train de me dire que tu es déjà prêt alors que je ne t'ai même pas vu travailler ?, se moqua ouvertement le cadet en regardant sa question.

_ Exactement, le concerné se leva alors pour se poster derrière son amant, d'ailleurs, tu as fais faux ici. Tu dois faire ainsi, basculer le x de ce côté pour obtenir ce résultat et répondre à la question qui est de «Quels valeurs dépendent de x pour obtenir un résultat nul».

Le maître des lieux fut choqué, lui qui avait tellement de mal à résoudre ce problème, il a fallut que l'aîné lui montre et en plus, il avait répondu si facilement. Ceci l'agaçait mais le ramener sur Terre, son maître était extrêmement intelligent, sûrement un surdoué et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter. Son orgueil prit un coup dont il pouvait à peine supporter, comment avait-il pu oser lui résoudre cet exercice ? Et ce petit sourire moqueur, il avait sérieusement l'envie de lui faire ravaler son clapet. Toutefois, ce ne fut que le crayon dans ses mains qui fit dégâts -le détruisant avec sa poigne- avant de jeter un regard noir à son colocataire qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

_ Tss... Coup de chance, mais au jour de l'examen sache que c'est moi qui serait le premier !, rétorqua le gamin en serrant les poings.

_ Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas faire un pari ?, proposa son interlocuteur avec un sourire mesquin.

_ De quel genre ?

_ Si tu parviens à me battre aux examens, je te laisserai tranquille pendant toutes tes vacances, mais si il advenait que tu perdes... Je veux que tu travailles pour moi.

_ … Quoi ?!, s'offusqua le comte Phantomhive en écarquillant des yeux.

_ Oya, tu comptes t'enfuir ?, taquina le plus vieux en rapprochant leurs visages.

_ Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je travaille pour toi ? J'ai de la famille à voir et-

_ Je ne te demande qu'une semaine. De plus tu seras payé, bien plus que ce café te donne. Ce sera à ton avantage, lui expliqua son invité en gardant sa position.

_ … Et ton intérêt à toi ?, demanda finalement le plus petit en tentant de rester sur sa position.

_ Ceci ne- Je veux dire... J'ai envie de passer encore du temps avec toi..., répondis alors l'élève aux cheveux noir avec un rouge aux joues.

_ … Hein ? Enfin bref, passons... Tu tiendras tes engagements si j'accepte ?, interrogea le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

_ Je les tiendrais tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

_ Bon alors j'accepte et je te préviens, aucune tricherie !

_ Ce ne serait pas très fair-play en effet. Pour te montrer mon engagement, je te promets de ne pas te déranger dans tes révisions, affirma l'aîné en embrassant le bout du nez de son amour.

_ Hm... Tu as intérêt.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le bambin se retourna pour se plonger dans ses révisions, semblant trouver une motivation pour cet examen. Certes, cela réjouissait pas mal Sebastian qui aimait voir son amant aussi déterminé mais il espérait vraiment gagné. Il avait envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec Ciel pour pouvoir lui extirper ces mots qu'il avait prononcé la veille. Un soupir silencieux traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il retourna dans le lit douillet, observant quelques secondes son camarade réviser avant de retourner dans son livre. Il risquait de lui sauter de nouveau dessus s'il le regardait travailler.

Pendant ce temps, le serveur travaillait d'arrache-pied. Il devait réussir à battre son maître pour lui fermer son clapet et ainsi rester un peu en dehors de lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, l'élèves aux cheveux gris-perle avait malheureusement remarqué qu'il était trop dépendant de lui. Et surtout, son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, même ses pensées se déroutaient lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Non ! Il devait rester concentrer, il avait déjà pris énormément de retard avec tout les problèmes accumulés. Rapidement, il termina un exercice pour aller à un autre. Oui, il allait le battre et reprendre ces distances, c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour le moment. Alors pourquoi son cœur battait aussi douloureusement dans sa poitrine ?

* * *

Il avait perdu son pari... Comment avait-il pu perdre ?! Il était en dessous de Sebastian de seulement un seul point ! Il était si déçu... Tellement déçu et maintenant il se retrouvait dans un calèche avec lui qui menait à la demeure du brun. Son cœur battait si rapidement, surtout qu'il sentait le regard hardant de son amant braquait sur lui alors que le jeune regardait le paysage. Bien qu'il voulait paraître impassible, cela lui semblait impossible avec son amant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait pour ressentir autant de sentiments contradictoires ? Il voulait qu'il le regarde, mais il se sentait gêné, il aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris tellement il se sentait mal mais finalement, il ne fit aucun commentaire, continuant d'observer le paysage à travers la vitre en attendant que le ténébreux se lasse de sa vision.

Du côté du maître, l'image qui lui était offerte était tout simplement sublime. Non seulement il avait droit à son très cher protégé pendant une semaine mais en plus, il voyait que son amour commençait peu à peu à prendre conscience de ces propres sentiments. Un sourire étira de nouveau ses lèvres, il était tellement adorable avec cette moue boudeuse, surtout que son orgueil avait pris un assez coup en étant en dessous de lui. Le pauvre... Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, le comte en face de lui ne cessait de chercher la compétition, voulant être le meilleur dans tous les domaines. Peut-être est-ce cela qui l'avait charmé mais passons. Il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions, si Ciel était réellement amoureux de lui, il risque d'y avoir de nombreux conséquences. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut son organisme bien qu'il tenta de calmer son cœur paniqué.

_ _**Ciel, viens ici**_, ordonna soudainement le maître en tendant sa main dans sa direction.

Son contractant le regarda d'un mauvais œil, voulant sûrement désobéir à cet ordre donné, pourtant lorsqu'il remarqua le regard carmin. Le susnommé comprit qu'il ne pourrait faire appel et qu'il devait obéir, malgré les battements puissants de son organe vital. Le servant se leva alors, légèrement déséquilibré par les secousses du véhicule mais parvint à attraper la main de l'homme qui l'adorait pour se retrouver brusquement contre son corps.

Le cadet se mit alors à rougir violemment, le corps de Sebastian était si chaud et puissant... Il s'y sentait bien.

_ … Tu vas bien ?..., demanda le comte Phantomhive en croisant le regard pourpre.

_ Oui, je vais bien, tout en disant cela, il passa ses mains sous ses aisselles pour le soulever et le mettre au dessus de lui.

L'enfant se laissa faire, laissant seulement ses mains caresser les épaules de son amant tandis que ce dernier l'embrasser dans la nuque, sur la joue, sur chaque parcelle qui lui était accessible. Le plus jeune se laissa faire, ne cherchant pas à se débattre et étrangement, sentir les lèvres de son maître lui faisait ressentir un bien-être incomparable. Cette fois il sentit les mains de son nouvel employeur caresser ses côtes avant de le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Il avait l'impression que ses joues brulaient à ce geste déplacer mais ne fit rien pour montrer son désaccord, chose qu'avait remarqué le ténébreux bien qu'il continuait à encore à l'embrasser pour voir les limites. Puis finalement ses lèvres atteignirent celles de son amour, d'abord un baiser doux, aussi doux qu'une plume puis vient un baiser plus sensuel et passionné, mêlant leurs langues amoureusement. Les mains du petit serveur se décala pour entourait la nuque, les rapprochant un peu plus. Finalement ce fut l'aîné qui brisa le baiser, laissant le cadet respirer contre ses lèvres.

_ … Tu ne te débats pas ?, finit par dire le brun en embrassant son front.

_ … L-La ferme, répondit son interlocuteur en restant sur sa position.

Un ricanement lui parvint à ses oreilles alors qu'il s'accrochait un peu plus à lui.

_ Je trouve juste étrange que tu ne te débattes pas, mais ça ne me dérange pas...

_ Tu m'énerves, trancha le jeune d'une voix se voulant froide.

Un autre ricanement se fit entendre tandis que le plus vieux allongea son amour sur la banquette, le surplombant de toute sa longueur.

_ Si tu veux partir, c'est maintenant, conseilla gentiment le maître en caressant sa joue.

Le protagoniste jugea du regard l'homme au dessus de lui, cherchant une quelconque moquerie, mais en effet. Sebastian disait la vérité, ses yeux montrant toute honnêteté. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ?

Sans en connaître la raison, Ciel passa ses mains dans la nuque de son camarade de classe avant de l'amener vers lui pour l'embrasser. Pourquoi avait-il cette envie furieuse de l'embrasser ? Rapidement, il se retrouva déshabiller avant de recevoir la langue de son amant dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Leurs bouches s'entrechoquèrent tandis qu'une main pinça son mamelon, le faisant cambrer de plaisir. Seulement une secousse les fit légèrement sortir de leurs torpeur, leur rappelant de l'endroit où ils étaient.

_ Désolé de le faire dans de si mauvaises conditions..., s'excusa le ténébreux en laissant une traînée de baisers sur la jambe de son amour.

_ Hn... La ferme et viens..., gémis le servant en tirant violemment sur la cravate de son employeur pour lui voler un autre baisé.

* * *

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, tout comme leurs langues, malgré qu'ils aient fini _leurs besognes_. Ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était une nécessité, le besoin de ressentir l'autre était tellement importante qu'aucun deux ne pouvait s'arrêter. Le jeune mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon, puis la suçant pour se faire pardonner de la douleur causée. Un sourire traversa les lèvres de l'aîné à ce geste tandis que ses lèvres se séparèrent pour les reprendre un peu plus violemment. Son amour était violent et passionné, il voulait que l'enfant sur ses jambes le ressente. Ce dernier le ressentait d'ailleurs, répondant avec autant de hargne en l'embrassant, laissant sa langue caresser celle de son camarade.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, pendant de longues minutes qui leurs parurent des secondes et décidèrent enfin de calmer leurs ardeurs pour reprendre chacun leur souffle et se séparer un peu.

_ Ciel... Nous devrions..., commença le maître en plantant son regard sanguin dans celui de son interlocuteur.

Le calèche s'arrêta alors, les sortant finalement de cette hypnose étrange. Le cadet se décala alors, s'asseyant sur le côté, avec la mine impassible tandis que le brun commençait à sortir lorsque le cavalier arriva pour lui ouvrir. Le garçon le suivit alors, bien que son cœur battait toujours à la chamade et que son visage était aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot, il tentait de rester neutre. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments.

Lorsqu'il fit un pas, aidé par le conducteur, il vit alors le manoir dans lequel il devait travaillé. Le comte n'était pas surpris par la grandeur, en réalité, la demeure de son amant devait être aussi grand que celui de ses parents. Un soupir lui échappa de ses lèvres, il sentait encore les lèvres de son aîné sur les siennes et ceci ne le laissait pas de marbre. Comment ça se faisait ?

_ Ciel ? Ciel ? Tu m'entends ?, murmura le ténébreux en effleurant la main du susnommé.

Le susnommé fut surpris par l'appel et regarda aussitôt son interlocuteur, le cœur battant.

Sans crier gare, le maître des lieux lui prit d'assaut ses lèvres, engageant un baiser fiévreux et désireux, faisant gémir le servant qui tentait de se débattre pour la forme.

_ Non pas ici..., essaya en vain l'enfant en se sentant fléchir.

Les mains du plus grand agrippa sa taille et le ramena un peu plus près de lui, l'élève aux cheveux noir avait cette nécessité de ressentir son amour près de lui, dévorant entièrement sa bouche que lui seul avait pu goûter. Comment pouvait-il résister à cette petite moue adorable ? Son cœur battant à la chamade, lui ordonnant de lui voler encore un baiser passionné. Finalement ce fut au bout de plusieurs baisers que l'aîné décida enfin de lâcher le comte qui était dans ses bras, sortant enfin de sa propre hypnose avant de s'éloigner de lui, avec un sourire satisfait.

Ce dernier se caressa de nouveau les lèvres, les joues empourprées, avant de fermer les yeux. _**Sebastian savait trop bien embrasser**_...

_ Alors, tu viens ?, invita le maître en lui tendant de nouveau sa main.

_ H-Hm... Oui.

Il le suivit alors, tentant d'oublier cette gêne et se concentrant sur son travail. Après tout, il était ici pour travailler avec les Michaelis, il devait arrêter de flâner ainsi.

_ Bienvenue chez moi Ciel, annonça solennellement son camarade en le faisant entrer chez lui.

_ Bienvenue Maître, intervint une autre voix.

Ciel fut surpris, la demeure semblait encore plus grand de l'intérieur mais restait très sombre. Il avait l'impression qu'il faisait nuit dans le manoir de son amant. Mais ce qui le surprit d'autant plus était la vue d'une seule domestique. Une femme. Elle avait de long cheveux gris-mauve, coiffé en tresse, portant une habit de servante. Sa peau semblait mâte mais il n'en était pas réellement sûr vu l'obscurité de la pièce.

_ Hannah. Ma servante, présenta simplement le jeune homme aux cheveux jais, Hannah, voici Ciel, un domestique que j'ai employé à demi-temps. Je compte sur toi pour lui montrer les tâches à faire.

_ Bien maître. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Ciel, fit simplement la servante en faisant une révélation.

_ De même pour moi..., répondis le nouveau d'un air blasé.

_ Hannah, va préparer une chambre proche de la mienne pour lui. Je vais moi-même lui faire sa visite.

_ Bien, vos désirs sont des ordres.

En un mouvement, la domestique partit sous le regard ébahit du plus petit qui ne comprit rien à la situation. Il avait l'impression d'y voir de la tension, le manoir lui semblant aussi froid que de la glace. Toutefois, une main attrapa la sienne pour l'emmener dedans, le faisant légèrement rougir mais il suivit la marche sans hésitation. La main de son maître était chaude et douce... Il aimait cette sensation mais il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer.

_ Au fait Sebastian... Où sont tes parents ?, remarqua alors le cadet en montant les marches.

L'interpellé s'arrêta légèrement à cette question avant de reprendre la marche, serrant un peu plus la main qu'il tenait précieusement.

_ Je vis seul. Mes parents m'ont juste laissé ce manoir et cette femme de chambre, répondit simplement le susnommé en l'emmenant à l'étage.

Ceci choqua le jeune enfant qui ne dit rien, le suivant sans un mot. Il semblerait que son amant soit vraiment en froid avec sa famille et ceci ne fit qu'accentuer cet étrange malaise.

Ciel en était sûr, son séjour n'allait pas être de tout repos dans ce manoir durant cette semaine mais il espérait surtout que son pressentiment au sujet de Sebastian ne soit... _**Qu'un simple pressentiment**_.

_« … Es-tu **prêt** à découvrir **mon passé** ?...»_


	29. Crainte

Hello tout le monde ! ! ! ! Non je ne suis pas morte encore XD Donc merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews ! ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens suivent toujours cette fic ! ^^ Donc désolée pour le retard et les fautes d'orthographes aussi XD Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, la fin de cette fic ne saurait tarder alors accrochez vous ! =) A partir de là aussi, j'ai changé la forme (je ne mets plus les phrases de début et la fin) car leurs relations ont évolué et les questions/réponses entre eux ne pourront plus se faire je pense ! Enfin bref Bonne Lecture !

** Lady Crimson-Sama**: Alors bonjour et déjà merci pour ces compliments qui me vont vraiment droit au coeur ! Je suis contente de t'avoir à ce point plu ! =) Surtout avec cette fiction et je suis touchée que tu ai -eu la fois surtout XD- de lire toute mes fictions ! J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre en tout cas et je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider à aimer Black Butler ! ;) Oh ne t'inquiète pas XD Je n'aurai pas peur de quelqu'un qui me complimente à ce point et me comparer à J.K Rowling est un grand honneur ! Mais je ne suis franchement pas de ce niveau alors bon... Mais merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! =)

**BisSenshi:** Eh oui les problèmes s'enchaînent on dirait XD Ah ça peut-être je te laisse voir ! ^^

**JuliaLoveKuro:** Alors accroche toi bien ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre XXVIII:** Crainte

Cela faisait seulement trois jours qu'il était là et qu'il avait déjà assimilé toutes les bases du travail, ce qui le facilitait finalement. De plus, Hannah était une personne plutôt gentille, l'aidant dans les tâches où il avait des difficultés, en plus le jeune Ciel apprenait un peu plus de choses de son maître qui était occupé depuis leurs arrivée. La servante lui ayant dis que le brun était quelqu'un de froid qui ne se liait qu'avec peu de personne, étant aussi chef d'une entreprise que son père lui avait donné. Bref, en réalité, ce travail était au profit du servant qui, étrangement s'inquiéter pour le ténébreux. En effet, ce qui l'inquiétait était le fait que Sebastian n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal... Il semblait plus froid, plus distant bien qu'il continuait à le tripoter -à son grand damne- mais il avait l'impression de voir pour la première fois son camarade réellement anxieux. Pourquoi donc ? L'enfant voulait sérieusement le savoir, mais avec ce nouveau comportement, le plus petit avait l'impression que son maître mettait une distance entre eux, et lui-même n'arrivait pas la franchir, comme si cette distance était nécessaire pour leurs survie. Que se passait-il donc dans cette demeure pour qu'un tel sentiment pèse entre eux ?

Un soupir s'échappa de ces douces lèvres pour mourir dans l'air, laissant ainsi s'échapper ce malaise contraignant qui pesait dans son cœur. Le servant devait apporter le le thé au maître des lieux qui était dans son bureau depuis tôt dans la matinée et qui n'en était pas ressorti depuis. Ciel avait appris durant ce travail qu'en réalité son camarade gérer certaines entreprises de sa famille et qu'il aimait être seul dans ces moments de travail, pour être au calme. Alors autant ne pas le déranger.

Rapidement, il toqua trois coups légers sur la porte avant d'entendre un «Entrez». Le nouvel domestique pénétra dans la pièce avec la disserte où trônait ce thé encore bien chaud.

Le ténébreux n'avait pas vraiment levé la tête mais savait parfaitement que c'était son amant qui était venu lui apporter sa collocation, après tout il avait ordonné à Hannah de laisser le plus jeune faire toutes les tâches qui le concernait de près ou de loin. Un sourire traversa son visage alors qu'il rangeait les derniers documents et statistiques de la dernière entreprise créer par son père. Il en était lui-même assez content, elle roulait bien dans le business mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant, il faudra essayer d'entamer une nouvelle technique d'approche avec le public mais cela passa vite à la trappe lorsque son regard pourpre croisa son servant dans ce magnifique costume de majordome. Le simple fait de le voir verser le thé dans cette tasse l'émoustillait et ce regard si concentré lui donnait des envies bien peu catholiques. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur à lui sauter dessus, non... Quelque chose pesait dans son esprit, l'empêchant de réellement profiter de son amour que ce soit actuellement ou même à l'heure du coucher, ce qui l'énervait sérieusement. Mais l'anxiété l'empêchait de rester concentrer.

_ _Votre thé Monsieur_, fit simplement le cadet en lui tendant la tasse.

_ Merci.

D'un geste simple mais calculé, le dit Monsieur le prit et l'apporta à ses lèvres sous le regard attentif de son employé. Chose qui ne lui échappa. Prestement, le brun l'invita d'une main à le rejoindre. Au début, le concerné rougit et voulut partir mais dû se résigner à obéir en voyant ce regard pourpre. Son cœur battait à la chamade, ces yeux rubis le voyaient tels quels à présent, non pas comme un simple domestique, non comme... _son amoureux_. Ceci fit colorer encore plus ses joues à cette idée au moment où il se posta juste à ses côtés. Toutefois, son camarade le pris violemment par le bras pour déposer brutalement ses lèvres, quémandant un baiser brûlant. Bon sang pensa le plus petit, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le touche ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa langue venait le taquiner et le rendait complètement fou ?

_ Se-Sebas-hm..., gémit le jeune en s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise.

Une main habile vint caresser sa peau, la caressant délicatement sous les habits imposants tandis que ses lèvres descendirent vers sa nuque, léchant la peau, la mordillant pour laisser de nouveau sa marque sur ce corps de poupée. La fièvre avait pris possession de son corps et Sebastian en était conscient. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus, et il l'aurait au vu de ces derniers jours qui se sont écoulés sans encombre. Son domestique semblait à présent apprécier ses attentions, le toucher tel quel, même les simples baisers ne le laissaient pas de marbres. Maintenant, le brun en était sûr, Ciel prenait petit à petit conscience de ses propres sentiments.

Un autre gémissement lui parvint à ses oreilles, le faisant complètement perdre une quelconque pensées cohérente.

* * *

Quelque frappa de nouveau à la porte, le faisant de nouveau sortir de sa concentration, surtout qu'il avait encore envie de son amour, de le prendre de nouveau passionnément. Mais dans un soupir, il donna l'ordre de rentrer et aperçu sa femme de chambre qui semblait soucieuse. Comprenant soudainement l'atmosphère tendue, le ténébreux reposa les papiers, d'un air grave.

_ … Maître... Le seigneur va..., commença d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse la femme présente.

_ Très bien. Demande à Ciel de se préparer à partir, ordonna froidement le dénommé en se tournant vers la vitre.

_ M-Mais, ce jeune homme n'est-

_ Ne me désobéit pas Hannah !, coupa sèchement le brun en frappant du poing la fenêtre.

La jeune femme serra alors les dents en voyant l'anxiété de son propriétaire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Sebastian répète de nouveau les mêmes erreurs ?

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres..., obéit docilement la domestique dans une courbette.

_ Bien. Dis lui de m'attendre dans le hall et prépare lui une calèche.

_ Pour quelle direction je vous pris ?

_ … Pour la demeure Phantomhive.

* * *

L'enfant ne comprenait plus rien. Il était là dans le hall, à attendre son maître alors qu'il portait une lourde valise. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Non pas que ça le dérangeait de partir -loin de là- mais ne devait-il pas être ici pendant une semaine normalement ? Et puis... Lorsqu'il était sur le bureau du maître des lieux, il avait l'impression que son amant n'y était pas vraiment, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées... Un rougissement s'épanouit alors sur ses joues à la pensée qu'ils avaient fait _ça_ dans le bureau. Non, il devait réfléchir plus posément et penser à autre chose. Pourquoi ce départ si précipité ? Est-ce que... Le ténébreux ne voulait plus de lui ? À cette idée, il se sentit suffoquer, sa poitrine se serrant pour le faire étouffer. C'était vraiment désagréable... Il n'avait... pas envie de laisser son camarade de classe seul et le simple fait qu'il le rejette le mettait dans un tel état qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Un soupir bruyant s'échappa de ses lèvres, pourquoi est-ce que sa tête n'était remplis que de ce sale type ?

Soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent dans la salle, faisant sortir le servant de ses songes. C'était son maître, accompagné de la seule domestique de la maison. Son cœur se serra de nouveau en voyant son employeur s'approchait de lui avec... Un sourire froid. Pourquoi arborait-il un si faux sourire ? Dans ses yeux rougeoyants flottaient une certaine tristesse, comme s'ils... Allaient se quitter pour toujours.

_ La calèche va bientôt arriver Ciel, commença d'une voix douce le jeune homme en arrivant auprès du garçon.

_ Mais pourquoi ce départ ?, interrogea alors le plus jeune en plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

_ … Voilà ta paye, évita simplement le concerné en lui tendant un chèque.

_ Sebastian... Réponds-

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu continuer, il sentit les bras puissants et chauds de son maître l'enlacer, avec une telle douceur que ceci le fit frémir. Il avait vraiment l'impression de faire ses adieux avec l'aînée et cette idée l'angoissait. Pourquoi ? Il ne devrait pas se préoccuper de lui et partir avec le sourire mais non. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être déchiré de se séparer de lui, peut-être parce qu'il lui devait tellement de chose ou bien est-ce simplement un caprice de son organe vital. Il n'en savait rien, seulement la tristesse qui s'épanouissait en lui et le désir de rester à ses côtés.

_ Écoute Ciel, pour le moment, tu vas rejoindre ta famille. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses demi-tour. On se reverra sûrement à la rentrée, expliqua d'une voix calme et douce l'adolescent aux yeux carmins, mais sache que quoiqu'il arrive... Je t'aimerai toujours.

_ Sebasian... Ne dis pas ça, on dirait qu'on sera séparé pour toujours, se plaignit le jeune en s'accrochant un peu plus à la chemise de son aîné.

_ Cela ne devrait pourtant pas te déranger non ?, taquina le dénommé avec un rire.

_ … Oui... Tu as raison.

_ Maître, la diligence est arrivée, intervint subitement Hannah en regardant le jardin.

_ Bien. C'est le moment de se dire au revoir Ciel..., chuchota le maître en se détachant de son étreinte.

_ … Promets moi que tu me reviendras, demanda l'interpellé en tenant encore ses bras.

_ … Au revoir Ciel, salua le dénommé en se baissant pour lui embrasser le front.

_ … Sebastian, que me caches-tu ?

_ Il va falloir que tu y ailles.

_ Non Att-

Les bras qui l'enlaçaient le poussèrent alors vers la sortie. Le regard de son compagnon se fit dur et froid, comme lors de leurs première rencontre et ceci alourdit alors le cœur du servant qui vit les porte se refermer sur son ancien maître. Pourquoi ? Ces au revoir... Cela ressemblait beaucoup plus à des adieux et ceci attrista le jeune enfant qui s'en va vers la calèche, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Vous allez bien jeune homme ?, s'inquiéta le conducteur en voyant la mine dévastée de son passager.

_ … Je vais bien.

Et sans plus attendre, il redevint maître de lui-même, l'enfant froid aux yeux de glace. Peu importe, si Sebastian ne voulait plus de lui alors soit, il devait faire ainsi. Il avait eu son bénéfice et il n'avait que faire de ce sombre crétin qui l'a fait chassé de lui. Il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de voir ses parents et son chien qui l'ont tant manqué durant la période scolaire. Enfin... _**C'est ce qu'il devrait**_. Mais alors pourquoi il ne voyait que l'expression si triste de Sebastian ?!

_ Je demande confirmation, mais vous voulez aller à la demeure Phantomhive ?

Une fois bien installé dans la voiture, il essuya ses larmes, laissant derrière lui les dernières traces d'une quelconque tristesse pour le maître des lieux. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait continuer à avancer à présent que ce soit avec ou sans lui.

_ Oui. Amenez moi chez les Phantomhive.

* * *

_ Maître, êtes-vous bien sûr de votre choix ?, murmura la domestique en s'approchant du brun.

_ Oui. C'est le seul moyen de protéger Ciel. Il n'a pas à souffrir plus, la connaissance n'étant pas toujours une bonne chose, expliqua le ténébreux en renouant sa cravate.

_ Si vous le dîtes. Nos Seigneurs semblent être arrivés à en juger le bruit des sabots.

_ Accueilles-les comme il se doit je te pris.

Hochant la tête, elle sortit rapidement du manoir laissant un Sebastian soucieux. S'ils viennent, c'est que non seulement ils étaient au courant de ses sentiments mais aussi... Pour la punition. Dans un soupir, il se remit les cheveux en place et se posta à l'entrée. Ils étaient déjà arrivés, avec Hannah sur les talons. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment de bonne humeur, tout comme lui. Les retrouvailles promettaient d'être forts sentimentaux, ironisa l'élève en s'approchant des nouveaux venus.

_**Bien le bonjour, Père, Mère. **_


	30. La solitude est une souffrance

Hello tout le monde ! Allez, c'est parti ! J'ai pu vous poster la suite de cette fic ! Et que dire... Ben, que dire. C'est bientôt la fin de cette fiction ^^ En comptant celui-là, il reste plus que deux chapitres ! Alors j'espère que vous continuerai à me suivre sur cette fic =) Bonne lecture !

**darkmoonlady:** Merci ! ^^

**mangakadu14: **Contente de voir que cette fic te plaise toujours autant ! ^^ Hé hé, tellement de questions ! Tu auras peut-être tes réponses dans ce chapitre que je poste très rapidement pour une fois ! XD J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**S-Lay L: **Eh oui ! Les parents ! Tu t'y attendais pas n'est-ce pas ? Et ben tu verras ^^

* * *

**Chapitre XXIX:** La solitude est une souffrance

_ Ciel ! Mon amour ! Comme tu m'as manqué !, s'écria Rachel en prenant son enfant dans ses bras.

_ Bonjour mère... Vous m'avez manqué vous aussi, répondis froidement l'enfant en rendant l'étreinte.

C'était une vérité, sa mère l'avait vraiment manqué. Elle n'avait pas changé et il était heureux de voir qu'elle était toujours aussi sensible. Même s'il ne le disait pas, il aimait sa famille qui l'avait soutenu dans les moments difficiles. Soudain son père vint lui caresser le crâne avec un sourire. Les attentions de son père l'avait aussi manqué et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il le vit. Aucun des deux n'avait changé et cela le rassurait.

_ Bon retour parmi nous Ciel, murmure l'adulte lorsque sa femme desserra son étreinte.

_ Je suis de retour parmi vous Père, Mère, affirma le garçon en prenant son père dans ses bras.

_ Tu me sembles bien las Ciel, tu devrais peut-être te reposer, conseilla Rachel en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ah... Cela lui faisait tellement du bien d'être parmi eux et de pouvoir leur reparler à nouveau. Certes, ils n'avaient pas une grande discussion mais les mots n'étaient pas importants. Les gestes et l'attention, c'était ce qui lui faisait tellement aimer ses parents.

_ Oui, vous avez raison. Je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre, accepta l'héritier en allant vers la demeure.

_ Ta chambre est déjà prête mon enfant. Nous allons juste te faire ramener tes affaires, expliqua Vincent en lui emboitant le pas.

_ Bien père.

Soudain, des aboiements se firent entendre avant qu'une petite frimousse sorte de la demeure pour faire le fou à son jeune maître. Vivement, le jeune Ciel se rapprocha de son animal et lui caressa, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son chien. Il lui avait manqué aussi durant la période scolaire ! Cela lui faisait un bien fou de revenir dans son manoir, rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis son départ et il en était content.

_ Sebastian !, s'écria le garçon en laissant le chien lécher ses doigts.

Quand il l'appela, une autre image lui apparu. Celui d'un adolescent aux yeux carmins. Pourquoi se sentait-il donc aussi triste ? C'était lui qui l'avait rejeté alors il n'avait pas à ressentir ce genre de chose. Pourtant, il ressentait cette peine dans son cœur. Il voulait revoir son maître. Il avait peur de le perdre et pourtant c'était lui qu'il s'était rapproché de lui... Depuis quand est-ce que Sebastian prenait une telle place en lui ? **_Il le manquait_**.

_ Tout va bien Ciel ?, demanda la femme en voyant l'air mélancolique de son fils.

_ … Oui, je vais bien.

* * *

_ Eh bien dis moi, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu fiston !, s'écria alors un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

_ En effet Père, cela faisait bien longtemps..., répondis simplement Sebastian en buvant sa tasse de thé.

_ Tu n'es pas heureux de nous revoir mon chéri ?, demanda une femme d'une vingtaine d'année avec un sourire.

C'était un couple particulier. Le père avait les yeux rouges et les cheveux blonds platines, il devait être plus grand que son fils d'une demi-tête et était svelte. Bien qu'il avait une apparence très masculine, mettant en valeur sa carrure carrée et ses muscles, il était toujours sourient et rieur. On savait d'où tenait l'adolescent ce sourire enquiquinant et ce regard de braise.

La mère elle avait les yeux dorés et ses cheveux noirs, tels l'encre de chine, lui tombant au niveau des reins. Habituellement, elle les coiffait en chignon, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait préféré les laisser détacher cette fois. Sa peau était bien plus blanche que celle de mon mari qui est mât. Elle avait aussi des formes assez généreuses qui pouvaient plaire à plus d'un et était assez grande, arrivant juste en dessous du menton de son enfant. Toutefois, elle avait le regard perçant et semblait bien calculatrice et malicieuse. Vraiment... Un couple étrange donnant ainsi un enfant étrange qu'était Sebastian. Comment ses parents ont-ils bien pu se rencontrer ?

_ Bien au contraire, Mère. Je suis heureux de vous voir mais la joie est tellement énorme qu'il m'est impossible de le laisser s'exprimer, mentit facilement l'étudiant en reposant sa tasse.

Le rire cristallin de la femme retentit alors, elle avait capté son mensonge. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'ironie. Toutes cette relation entre eux n'est qu'une grossière mascarade et il n'avait que faire des apparences.

_ Puis-je connaître la raison de votre venue ?, poursuis le plus jeune poussant l'assiette de biscuits.

Automatiquement son père se jeta dessus tel un affamé, faisant soupirer les deux autres membres de la famille. Comment pouvait-il avoir un père pareille ? Le fils avait les mêmes mimiques que sa mère, mais possédait le même physique que son père, d'après les autres. Mais finalement, le ténébreux ne put se demander si finalement, il n'avait pas été adopté.

_ Nous voulions te voir, tu nous as vraiment manqué Sebastian.

Le susnommé fronça des sourcils, sentant déjà le mensonge. De la même nature que sa mère, il détectait si facilement les mensonges qui lui était aisé de retourner les mots afin de troubler son interlocuteur. Hors sa mère, Valérie, était celle qui lui avait enseignée l'art du mensonge. Il lui était impossible de mentir comme avec les autres, après tout, c'était sa mère et il en était plutôt fier.

_ Vous m'avez manqué aussi, fis simplement l'enfant en regardant son père dévorer les sucreries.

_ … C'est faux n'est-ce pas ?, susurra sournoisement la femme en posant sa tasse de thé.

Son mari cessa aussitôt de manger pour retrouver un sérieux qui intimidait le brun bien qu'il n'osa rien dire. Enfin les masques tombaient, il allait enfin faire face à ses véritables parents. Bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère, il préférait subir sa sentence maintenant, au moins les choses se calmeront juste après.

_ Sebastian, veux-tu bien nous dire ce qui s'est passé dans ton lycée ?, interrogea froidement la mère avec un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous-

Le père frappa alors de ses deux points la table qui émit un craquement. La puissance du coup fut tels que chaque récipient reversa chacun leurs contenu. Sebastian compris alors qu'ils étaient sérieux et qu'il lui serait impossible de chercher un échappatoire. Une première question lui vint alors à l'esprit, qui avait prévenu ses parents ? Ayuri, Sayuri ? Ou alors Ayumu ?... Non, ce n'était pas leurs genre alors, qui ?

_ NE FAIS PAS L'IMBECILE ! Nous sommes au courant de tout ! Et nous te l'avions interdis fils ingrat que tu es !, s'énerva Marc en frappant de nouveau sur la table qui se brisa.

Le dénommé ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant la table basse se briser en deux. Il allait subir ce même sort aussi ? Ses parents sont toujours des êtres aussi effrayants et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsque sa mère se leva pour s'approcher de lui. La sensation de la mort flottait dans la pièce et le garçon qu'il était ne savait s'il serait capable de survivre après une punition de ses parents. Il semblaient que ces deux-là allaient lui faire payer très cher sa désobéissance et il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur.

_ Mon fils... Nous te faisions confiance pourtant. Tu nous as tellement déçu..., chuchota d'une voix douce mais malicieuse Valérie en caressant sa joue.

Geste qui donna de nombreux frissons d'horreurs au garçon aux yeux carmins qui gifla cette main pour s'éloigner de la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'il établisse une certaine distance de sécurité, son instinct lui criant de fuir et d'éviter de les regarder. Pourtant son corps était comme gelé, il n'arrivait pas à bouger et son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

_ Tu oses rejeter celle qui t'as mis au monde Sebastian ?, menaça la femme en lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Je suis désolé Mère mais sachez que maintenant, il est trop tard. Oui, j'éprouve des sentiments et je suis redevenu celui que j'étais avant sauf que je ne commettrai pas la même erreur, je ne me briserai pas aussi facilement. Je n'ai donc aucune excuse pour vous, il va falloir m'accepter comme tel mes chers parents..., expliqua le brun avec un sourire mesquin.

Le visage de la dite Mère se décomposa à l'entente de cette phrase tandis que le père se jeta sur son enfant, lui assenant un violent coup de poing qui mit à terre Sebastian. Ce dernier cracha un peu de sang avant de regarder les deux adultes qui se postèrent près de lui.

_ Tu es si pitoyable Sebastian... Si pitoyable que cela m'attriste d'être ton père, se plaignit l'homme avec une mine désolé.

_ Nous allons devoir revoir ton éducation mon fils... Mais sache que si nous le faisons, cela n'est que pour ton bien, poursuis sa femme en s'approchant de son fils.

Soudain, le jeune homme sentit un froid dans son corps en voyant sa mère sourire d'un air qui en disait long. Non... Il ne voulait pas... Son corps tremblait rien à l'idée de la punition et ne put s'empêcher de siffler de douleur quand il sentit la poigne de son père sur sa cheville. Il n'allait pas pouvoir s'enfuir.

_ Non... Stop... NON !, hurla Sebastian en sentant les doigts de Valérie sur sa nuque.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard_

_ Merci pour ce repas Mère, Père. Si vous me permettez je vais prendre congés, remercia le jeune Ciel en se levant de la table.

_ Oui bien sûr mon chéri. Va te reposer, affirma la mère en lui caressant la tête.

_ Merci mère.

Il partit alors avec son chien sur les talons, sous le regard soucieux de ses deux parents. Depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait esquisser pratiquement aucun sourire, ce n'était pas si différent de leurs habitude mais il ressentait une lourde peine sur ses épaules. L'absence de son camarade de classe lui pesait le cœur et il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais ne pas le voir le gênait, voir l'attristait. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour les deux adultes.

_ Tu as vu sa tristesse ?, commença prudemment Rachel lorsqu'elle s'assura que son enfant était parti.

_ Oui, je me demande ce qui peut le perturber à ce point..., confirma le plus vieux en croisant ses doigts sous son menton.

_ C'est une bonne question... Mais il ne veut absolument rien nous dire, je ne sais quoi faire pour l'aider...

_ Laisse lui le temps mon amour, il nous en parlera quand il jugera le bon moment, pour le moment nous devons attendre et rester à ses côtés.

_ Oui, tu as raison Vincent.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il refermait la porte de sa chambre, laissant son chien derrière lui. Le voir lui faisait encore plus souffrir, son prénom étant le même que celui d'un certain lycéen aux cheveux jais. En ce moment, il ne voyait que lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Cela le blessait de voir que le brun l'avait rejeté, était-il donc si nul que ça ? S'était-il finalement lassé de lui ? Ou bien, lui cachait-il quelque chose ? Tellement de questions trottaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Il ne ressentait que le vide que lui avait laissé Sebastian, il revoyait juste les images de lui, quand ils étaient ensemble. Ces moments lui manquaient et il voulait revoir le jeune homme, qu'il le prenne de nouveau dans ses bras. Mais lui ? Est-ce qu'il le voulait ? Finalement, il ne faisait que se détruire et non pas à cause de son passé mais à cause de ce crétin. Il ne mérite même pas qu'il pense à lui alors pourquoi agir aussi stupidement ?!

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser violemment sur sa bouche tandis que son corps fut amener à un autre. C'était un corps de femme, au vu de la forme qu'il sentait dans son dos. Il reconnut alors cette peau mât, c'était...

_ Taisez-vous Lord Ciel. Je suis venue ici pour vous demander de l'aide, je ne vous veux aucun mal, murmura une voix féminine qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Le susnommé hocha de la tête pour montrer son approbation. L'inconnue enleva alors sa main et laissa le garçon se retourner pour lui faire face.

_ Hannah... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, s'étonna l'enfant en voyant la domestique.

_ Je suis entrée par effraction mais le plus important, Monsieur Ciel, vous devez aller voir le Maître. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse tenir sans pouvoir vous voir..., expliqua la domestique en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

_ Sebastian ? Mais c'est lui qui m'a rejeté, fis avec un ton agacé le concerné.

_ Si le Maître a agit ainsi, c'était pour vous protéger. Ne vous a-t-il pas dis qu'il vous aimait ? Oseriez-vous douter de ses paroles ?

Ciel ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils face à cette provocation, bien sûr qu'il aimerait croire à ses paroles ! Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple non plus !

_ … Que lui arrive-t-il ?, demanda alors le jeune voulant le revoir.

_ … Il est emprisonné et battu par ses parents. Le seul soutient qu'il a, c'est vous alors je vous en pries, venez avec moi.

Il se faisait battre par ses parents ? Cela était impossible mais il se rappela des propos de son ancien maître. Il n'entretenait pas de bonnes relations avec sa famille, mais c'était à ce stade ? Comment pouvait-on faire une chose aussi horrible à son propre enfant ?

* * *

Le cœur battant, ils arrivèrent derrière le manoir où il y avait une porte blindée. Pourquoi avait-il ce si mauvais pressentiment ?

_ Le Maître est enfermé ici. Je vous prierai de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas alerter ses parents, exposa Hannah en ouvrant lentement la porte.

_ Bien.

Il descendit en premier, remarquant alors des escaliers circulaires descendre profondément. Est-ce que Sebastian était enfermé en bas ? Ce n'était pas possible, qu'avait-il pu faire à ses parents pour qu'il soit enfermé dans cette cave de pierre ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, il commençait à courir dans les escaliers afin de rejoindre plus rapidement le ténébreux. Il avait peur, tellement peur de le perdre... Dans quel état allait-il le retrouver ? Ne lui dîtes pas qu'il...

Il arriva au bout de longues minutes à la fameuse cave et vit quelque chose qui transperça son cœur.

_ Sebastian !, s'écria légèrement en voyant l'état de son camarade de classe.

Ce dernier était dans un tel état... Son visage était intact à part la coupure se trouvant juste au dessus de son sourcil. Il était enchaîné en l'air, les chaînes pénétrant dans ses poignées faisant ainsi couler le sang le long de ses bras recouvert de bleus et de marques en tout genre. Tout ses habits étaient déchirés, laissant entrevoir des blessures plus ou moins importantes ainsi que d'autres ecchymoses et marques rouges.

Il devait cauchemarder, ce n'était pas possible de traiter quelqu'un de manière si immonde... Ce n'était pas humain et effraya le cadet qui se rapprocha prudemment du corps blessé. Certaines blessures semblaient récentes, d'autre un peu moins... C'était horrible, il avait envie de vomir, mais il se retint en voyant que son maître ouvrait les yeux.

_ … C-Ciel ?... Mais que fais-tu ici ?..., murmura faiblement le brun en regardant les alentours pour ne pas trouver un quelconque dangers.

_ C'est Hannah qui m'a emmené ici mais dis plutôt comment tu vas toi ? Il faut que je te fasse sortir d'ici !, s'exclama le plus jeune en caressant son visage.

_ Je vais bien Ciel... S'il te plaît, ne fais rien de stupide. Tu ferais mieux de partir, conseilla le ténébreux en voyant les larmes monter dans son œil bleu.

_ Et comment veux-tu que je parte en te laissant dans un tel état ?! Non, il en est hors de question ! Je veux être avec toi parce que... Parce que tu me manques !, s'écria aussitôt l'enfant en le prenant dans ses bras.

Malgré la douleur encore présente dans son corps, il accepta l'étreinte de son ancien domestique, il voulait tellement ressentir à nouveau sa chaleur. Lui aussi il lui avait manqué, il voulait tellement le voir mais avec ses parents, cela n'allait pas être possible pour le moment alors il se contenta de sourire. Dire qu'il faisait tout ça pour lui... Mais il était heureux que Ciel puisse être inquiet à son propos, il espérait vraiment le revoir. Il devra remercier correctement sa domestique une fois sortie d'ici.

_ Monsieur Ciel, vite il faut partir ! Le seigneur va arriver !, intervint alors Hannah en tirant le jeune par le bras.

_ Non ! Sebastian ! Sache que je vais te sauver ! Je te le promets !, jura le garçon en se faisant entraîner par la jeune femme.

Il sourit seulement, ce qui fit fondre son cœur. Comment pouvait-il sourire alors qu'il était blessé à mort ? Ciel se sentit mal pour lui, au point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour ne pas être avec lui... Il fut alors traîner en dehors de la cave et fut jeté dans les buissons tandis qu'il vit deux personnes entrer à leurs tours dans les escaliers. Cela devait être les parents de Sebastian... Comment pouvaient-ils rire de bon cœur après avoir traité ainsi son fils ?

La rancœur emplit alors le cœur du jeune Phantomhive. Oui, cette fois, il allait enfin pouvoir rendre la pareille à son maître.

_ Hannah..., commença d'une voix sombre le plus petit.

_ Oui ?

_ _**Sache que je vais sauver Sebastian quoi qu'il arrive ! Je le jure sur mon nom de le faire sortir d'ici. **_


	31. Décision

Ah la la ! Comme j'étais inspirée pour ce chapitre du coup il est beaucoup plus long que les précédents ! Nous arrivons donc bientôt à la fin de cette fic puis que le prochain sera le dernier ! Que de nostalgie ! Cela fait à peu près deux ans que j'ai écris cette fic et ça me met la larme à l'œil ! XD Enfin passons, la partie de Sebastian va se clore avec le dernier chapitre qui devrait arriver dans la journée je pense ^^ Désolée si cette acte était court mais étant donné que la fic ne me plaisait vraiment plus, je ne voulais pas trop m'éterniser et puis c'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire ! Donc merci à ceux qui suivent encore cette fiction ! Et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture !

**bissenshi:** Je confirme ! Heureusement que Hannah est là ^^ Eh oui ! Il va falloir trouver une solution ! =)

**aviva94: **Je confirme ! Sebastian est dans une mauvaise posture ! Pour Ciel eh bien tu vas voir ^^

**mangakadu14:** Eh oui, cette fic va bientôt se clore ! ^^ Bah quand même 31 chapitres ! C'est beaucoup ! XD Je suis contente de voir que tu l'aime tant ! Pour ta question il est censé y avoir une suite, mais je ne sais pas si je la ferai car je n'aime plus autant cette fiction et j'ai aussi perdu beaucoup de lecteur / lectrice qui suivaient cette fiction... Du coup je sais pas si j'aurai la foie de le faire ^^" Mais je te promets rien, il se peut que je change d'avis ! ^^

**S-Lay L: **Eh oui, des parents bien cruels... D'où la haine qu'éprouve Sebastian envers sa famille.

* * *

**Chapitre XXX:** Décision

_ Bien le bonjour Madame Michaelis, excusez nous de notre intrusion, salua poliment Rachel en serrant délicatement les mains de son interlocutrice.

_ Bonjour à vous Madame Phantomhive. Nous sommes ravis de pouvoir vous accueillir en ce beau temps ! Comment allez-vous ?, accueillit La Michaelis en rendant la poigne et lui rendant un sourire.

_ À merveille ! J'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous, répondis la mère de Ciel avec un sourire.

_ Tout à fait !

_ Si cela ne vous dérange pas mas chère, je suis venue avec ma famille, présenta alors la brune en présentant les deux autres hommes de sa vie.

_ Bonjour, nous sommes navrés de venir ainsi à l'improviste. Je suis Vincent et voici mon fils, Ciel. Nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrer, annonça alors le Phantomhive en se montrant avec son fils.

_ Oh comme vous êtes ravissant ! Et votre enfant est tout à fait adorable...

Le dénommé était accroché au pantalon de son père avec un air gêné dont il avait le secret. Il fallait tromper la vigilance de cette femme, et pour cela, il se devait de jouer la comédie. Il sentit un frisson d'horreur traverser son échine lorsqu'il sentit la main de la mère de Sebastian effleurait sa joue. Elle était froide et qui c'est, était tâchée de sang plus tôt, ce qui renforça le sentiment de dégoût qu'il éprouvait envers eux.

Il serra sa prise et fit le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait pour ne pas faire tomber son masque, pour le moment, il devait retrouver son camarade de classe qui ne semblait pas être là. Non, il n'allait vraiment pas laisser passer cette chance alors qu'ils étaient si près du but.

_ Excusez mon fils, il est extrêmement timide, surtout envers des inconnus, remarqua le Phantomhive en rapprochant son enfant dans ses jambes.

_ Il n'y a pas de soucis, il est encore plus adorable ainsi, complimenta la maîtresse des lieux avec un sourire qui semblait être amère pour l'œil cobalt, mais excusez moi. Je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Valérie, je suis tout aussi enchantée de vous rencontrer et j'espère pouvoir me rapprocher de vous autant que de Rachel.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent alors pour montrer le lien complices avant de rire légèrement, oui elles étaient proches et ceci fit frémir les deux hommes. Cette femme était trop étrange et suspecte, ce qui éveilla encore plus les soupçon de l'élève. Elle était vraiment superficielle.

_ Permettez moi de vous faire entrer dans ma demeure !, invita l'hôte en les laissant entrer.

Il devait paraître surpris après tout, cela devait être la première fois qu'il venait dans la demeure du ténébreux. Son œil s'ouvrit alors pour rendre l'effet plus réelle bien qu'en réalité, le jeune garçon n'en avait que faire de cette demeure. Il tira alors sur le pantalon de son père pour lui faire comprendre son inquiétude grandissante et son tourment.

Automatiquement, le regard du mari se tourna vers sa femme qui comprit tout de suite les craintes des deux mâles. Les deux seuls de la pièce...

_ Ma chère Valérie. Puis-je vous demander où sont votre mari et votre enfant ?, demanda alors Rachel lorsqu'il vit Valérie arriver dans le salon.

_ Oh, justement, j'ai envoyé mon cher Marc retrouvé mon fils qui est dans sa chambre. Il ne devrait pas tarder je pense, expliqua la concernée en se rapprochant de la famille.

_ Vous avez bien fait ! J'ai hâte de les rencontrer !, s'émerveilla Rachel en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

… Quel mensonge, pensa alors Ciel. Chambre ? Ce n'était que baliverne, Sebastian n'était même pas en état de pouvoir marcher à l'heure qu'il est ! Le jeune héritier le savait, son maître devait avoir dû mal à venir ici alors comment allait-il faire ? Son cœur battait alors plus rapidement, il fallait qu'il voit le ténébreux, il fallait qu'il s'assure de son état. Vincent lui tapota la tête afin de calmer ses peurs, ce qui eut effet immédiat puisque le garçon sourit légèrement. Ses parents étaient là, ils allaient pouvoir l'aider quoiqu'il arrive et il en était heureux. Il devait croire en ce faible espoir pour le sauver, il devait le faire. Il ne supportait plus de le voir dans cet état.

_ Hannah, je te pris de servir le thé, ordonna gentiment Valérie en voyant la domestique arriver.

_ Bien Madame.

Après s'être correctement installé, ils regardèrent tous la domestique servant le thé à chacun. Le regard sombre de la servante en disait long puis elle lança un regard interrogateur à l'ancien domestique qui ne prêta pas attention. Non... Il ne fallait pas faire de signe, il sentait que cette Valérie avait les yeux rivés sur lui. S'il faisait un mauvais pas, qui sait ce qui peut arriver.

_ Tu peux disposer Hannah.

La dénommée s'inclina gracieusement avant de partir, laissant les invités et sa maîtresse discuter. Toutefois l'inquiétude se fit présente dans son expression lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau la famille.

_ Eh bien ma chère, pourrai-je savoir la raison de cette visite surprise ?, interrogea la jeune femme en commençant à boire le thé.

_ Je me disais que cela faisait longtemps que nous nous étions plus vu et puis pour une fois que vous étiez proche de chez nous, j'espérai pouvoir vous rencontrer vous et votre famille. À moins que nous vous dérangions ?, répondis d'une voix douce et enjouée la brunette qui pris sa tasse.

_ Bien au contraire ! Vous m'en voyez ravie, vous êtes toujours aussi attentionnée et c'est ce qui me fait apprécier votre personne, murmura l'hôte en reposant son verre pour regarder la famille.

_ Il en va de même pour moi, poursuis Rachel en plantant son regard dans les yeux dorés.

La conversation se poursuit ainsi, avec quelques rares interventions de Vincent tandis que le seul enfant de la pièce sentit l'inquiétude s'accroître. Cela devait faire plusieurs bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient en train de parler de tout et de rien alors que son amant n'était toujours pas là. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Aurait-il donc fait toute cette mascarade pour rien ?

_ Qu'y a-t-il Ciel ? Je vous trouve bien anxieux, déclara soudainement Valérie en le fixant.

Ces yeux... Il lui faisait penser à ceux de Claude. La mère de ce dernier devait sûrement être la sœur de la mère de Sebastian. Mais ce qui glaça était son sourire cynique. Ne dîtes pas que...

_ Je trouve que votre mari et votre fils mette énormément de temps pour venir..., expliqua le garçon avec un air gêné.

La femme soupira alors avant de prendre un air inquiète et soucieuse.

_ Il est vrai... Ils doivent prendre leurs temps pour venir, mais comme ce manoir est grand, je ne saurai vous dire s'ils sont perdus, plaisanta la ténébreuse avec un sourire amusé.

_ En effet, vous avez un grand manoir, affirma le plus jeune en regardant les alentours.

_ Merci. Au fait Ciel, tu es bien au lycée de Dalles, dans la classe spéciale n'est-ce pas ?, interrogea la maîtresse des lieux en reprenant une autre gorgée de thé.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à lui poser des questions maintenant ? Mais ne voulant pas perdre face et ne voulant pas paraître faible, il serra un peu plus le tissu de son short et répondis à la question affirmativement. La Michaelis semblait avoir tiqué à sa réponse, que pouvait-elle bien penser ? Ses parents semblaient être observateurs, laissant les deux se confronter et l'ambiance était devenue... Tendue.

_ Oh, alors tu es dans la classe de mon fils. Dis moi comment est Sebastian ?, demanda Valérie en plantant son regard dans celui de l'enfant.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge tandis que son estomac se nouait. Il avait l'habitude de mentir mais pourtant, il ressentait comme un poids. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi attaché à lui ? Ce mensonge n'était pourtant pas si difficile à dire mais sa gorge devint sèche. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir.

_ Je ne saurai vous le dire, nous ne sommes pas proches. En cours, nous nous parlons à peine et dans notre appartement, nous nous adressons à peine donc je ne sais pas comment il est vraiment, mentit d'une voix calme et distante le servant.

Tss... Ce mec était un pervers doublé d'un idiot qui ne connaît même pas les risques de la vie ! Comme s'il savait pas comment il était ! Mais il préféra garder cela pour lui, ne voulant pas briser la nouvelle image qu'il était en train de forger. Mais alors pourquoi était-il si crispé ? Si cela continuait, elle risquait sérieusement de remarquer quelque chose.

_ Tu es donc son colocataire ? Vous ne vous parlez pas ?

Tiens ? Pourquoi elle insiste encore sur leurs relation déjà plus qu'ambiguë ? Son cœur battait tellement vite alors que les mensonges qu'il proférait lui semblaient si faux... Quand cela concernait sur Sebastian, il ne parvenait pas à mentir correctement et cela l'agaçait.

_ Non, nous n'avons pas une relation proche puisque nous avons un fort esprit compétitif. Être avec les autres nous perturberait et nous empêcherait de travailler correctement, continua simplement le garçon en déglutissant difficilement.

_ Hm... Mais est-ce vrai ce que tu me dis ?

_ … Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Je suis pratiquement sûre que vous entretenez tout les deux une bonnes relations, rétorqua la femme avec un sourire méprisant.

_ Plaît-il ?

_ C'est ta main qui me montre le contraire mon petit Ciel..., indiqua alors la mère du ténébreux en désignant la coupable.

En effet, sa main n'avait cessé de resserrer le tissu, montrant ainsi son stress et par la même occasion le mensonge qu'il prononçait. Stupide main, à cause d'elle, il allait sûrement être impossible de sauver Sebastian et ceci ne fis qu'accentuer la rage intérieur du cadet. Mais que foutait-il aussi ce sombre crétin ?!

_ Alors Ciel, Quelle genre de relation entretenez vous ? Car selon moi, vous êtes proches... _Extrêmement proche..._

Elle était au courant de leurs relation malsaine ?! Le cœur de l'interpellé palpita plus rapidement tandis qu'il sentait le regard braqué de ses parents sur lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il couchait avec le brun, ni même que ce dernier était amoureux de lui et que lui avait le trouble sur ses propres sentiments. Mais que pouvait-il dire alors sans que cela ne choque aussi ses parents ? Chaque mensonge a une part de vérité et lui ne savait s'il devait continuer à jouer ce jeu ou bien trouver les bons mots pour lui dire que c'était le cas. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas tord, s'ils n'étaient pas proches, jamais il aurait fait une chose aussi stupide... Depuis quand est-ce que son maître prenait une telle place dans son esprit ?

_ Alors Ciel ? Quels genre de sentiments entretenez-vous tout les deux ?, insista la Michaelis en voyant le trouble du fils de son amie.

Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il desserra sa main et repris contenance. Il espérait sincèrement que ses parents ne seraient pas déçus de lui, sentant leurs regard interrogateur. Oui, leurs relation était plus que malsaine et alors ? Cela restait une relation non ?

_ Eh bien, pour moi Sebastian-

Souain, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant ainsi voir les deux nouveaux arrivants qui semblaient complètement essoufflés. Les muscles crispés du plus petit se détendirent alors en voyant enfin l'arrivée de son aîné qui était encore vivant. Quel soulagement, son cœur se sentait soulagé d'un poids énorme et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en le voyant arriver.

_ Marc, pourrais-tu revoir tes manières pour entrer dans une salle je te pris ?, sermonna Valérie en le regardant d'un air blasé.

_ Désolé ma chérie ! Mais tu sais que j'adore ce genre d'entrée ! Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai l'air plus cool ?!, s'écria l'homme en prenant la pose.

… C'était vraiment son père ce taré là ?, se demanda la famille Phantomhive en voyant l'insouciance de l'adulte. Les deux autres membres de la famille Michaelis soupirèrent en cœur avant de poser leurs têtes dans leurs visage. Comment cette femme avait fait pour épouser un mari pareil ?

_ Oh mais que vois-je ! La famille Phantomhive ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! Je me présente, je suis Marc !, se présenta enthousiasment le père avec une poigne de fer pour les parents et une tapette qui allait briser l'épaule de l'héritier Phantomhive.

Il semblait être un père de très bonne humeur, ce qui surpris un peu les invités qui n'étaient guère habitués à ce genre d'accueil. Toutefois, cette bonne humeur détendit l'atmosphère pesante et plaisait énormément au chef de la famille Phanomhive.

_ De même pour nous Marc. Voici ma femme Rachel, mon enfant Ciel et moi-même Vincent, se présenta aussitôt Vincent lorsqu'il vit Marc s'assoir auprès de sa femme.

_ On ne soyez pas aussi coincé ! Nous sommes entre amis non ?, annonça le Michaelis en souriant et se jetant sur son gâteau.

Ciel était à présent plus détendu et la femme semblait être plus préoccupée par les manière de cette homme qui semblait être tout le contraire de son enfant. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment son maître pouvait supporter un blond avec une telle énergie. Quoique ce n'était pas si déplaisant, mais cela restait fort étrange pour lui. Il devra penser à le remercier d'avoir interrompu leurs discussion d'ailleurs...

Son œil cobalt se dirigea vers son compagnon qui semblait fatigué et essoufflé, dans sa démarche il semblait boiter, ce qui fit froncer des sourcils l'ancien domestique. Est-ce qu'il était si mal en point que ça ? Avec tout les habits qu'il portait, il ne voyait aucune de ses blessures alors il ne saurait dire s'il était encore gravement blessé.

_ Eh bien mon fils, aurais-tu toi aussi oublié la politesse ?, rappela doucement mais froidement sa mère.

Dans l'instant d'après, le susnommé repris son sourire malgré qu'il parvenait avec peine à retrouver son souffle pour saluer les invités d'une simple poignée de main. Mais à chaque poignée, Sebastian semblait souffrir, ce qui fit tiquer le cadet. Il devait vraiment être mal au point pour laisser paraître de tels signes.

_ C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Madame Rachel, Monsieur Vincent et de te revoir aussi Phantomhive, s'exécuta le ténébreux en souriant à son amant.

Ce dernier tiqua à l'appellation... Cela donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient à présent distant et ceci l'attrista pour une raison qui ne lui était peut-être plus si inconnue. Il avait complètement oublié la période où il s'appelait par leurs noms et entendre son camarade l'appelait ainsi l'avait quelque peu blessé. Il ne voulait pas de cet éloignement, il voulait que l'être qui l'aimait l'appelait de nouveau par son prénom. Toutefois, il ne put rester concentré bien longtemps puisqu'il remarqua la légère grimace que fit son aîné en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Le brun capta l'attention du plus jeune et lui sourit, essayant ainsi de le rassurer sur son état actuel, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver l'inquiétude présente dans le cœur du plus petit.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, les parents se parlèrent entre eux et semblaient trouver plaisir à discuter de frivolités et travail. Les deux enfants n'osèrent rien dire, ne semblant pas avoir leurs places dans leurs discussions et pour être honnête, cela les ennuyaient d'être assis à les écouter. Après tout, ils restaient des enfants et les sujets des conversations n'étaient pas particulièrement intéressants. Et puis le jeune servant était soucieux de l'état de son maitre qui semblait haleter, signe d'une souffrance rien qu'en étant assis. Frustré de ne pas en savoir plus, le garçon aux cheveux gris-perle tira discrètement sur le pantalon de Vincent pour lui rappeler la raison de leurs présence.

_ Oh nous parlons nous parlons mais nous ne nous occupons pas même plus de nos enfants !, ironisa le Phantomhive en sentant le pincement de son fils.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai, confirma Rachel en regardant Sebastian, vous devez vous ennuyer n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ceci leurs permettra de s'instruire, intervint alors la mère du ténébreux avec un sourire.

_ Voyons Valérie, ils auront tout le temps pour ça !, ricana Marc en buvant bruyamment son thé, ce qui fit soupirer la ténébreuse.

_ Il a raison, affirma le chef Phantomhive en buvant aussi son thé mais de manière plus élégante, pourquoi ne pas laisser Ciel dans la chambre de votre fils ? Ils trouveront meilleurs occupations selon moi.

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec mon mari. Cela me peine de les laisser ici, ne voulez-vous pas faire plaisir à nos enfants Valérie ?

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre, elle avait donc toujours des soupçons sur lui et ceci irrita le cadet. Dire qu'il s'était fait avoir aussi bêtement ! Mais il ne préféra rien dire, regardant la mère avec un sourire gêné, il était à présent hors de question qu'il fasse un faux pas.

_ Très bien. Sebastian, tu vas devoir rester avec Ciel. Sois gentil avec lui, autorisa la femme stricte en lançant un regard froid à son fils.

_ Bien mère. Tu viens Phantomhive ?, proposa le dénommé en lui tendant la main avec un sourire.

_ Oui Seb-Michaelis, accepta aussitôt le garçon en prenant la main tendue, si vous voulez bien m'excuser Mère, Père.

Il était parvenu à se retrouver seul avec son amant, c'était parfait, le plan se déroulait plus ou moins bien. Il espérait juste que ses parents n'oublient pas ce qu'ils avaient dit un peu plus tôt, ainsi, il pourrait avoir le jeune homme et l'empêcher d'être avec ses parents.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans un couloir menant à la chambre du maître des lieux, ce dernier ne put faire un pas de plus, s'agenouillant sur le carrelage alors qu'il tentait de trouver son souffle. Le cœur du cadet se figea à cette vision alors qu'il se précipitait à son chevet. Le ténébreux semblait vraiment souffrant, haletant comme jamais alors qu'il tenait à peine sur ses pieds, comment a-t-il pu rester dans un tel état pendant si longtemps.

_ Tout va bien Sebastian ?, s'inquiéta le plus petit en caressant son visage.

Il vit avec horreur la chemise blanche recouverte de sang et se propager rapidement sur la blancheur du tissus. Les blessures devaient être graves pour que le sang se repende aussi vite et ceci ne qu'angoisser un peu plus le garçon qui tentait de garder son calme.

Seulement, il entendit un ricanement qui calma les palpitations de son cœur.

_ Je pensais que tu m'aurai appelé par mon nom..., taquina le brun malgré ses nombreux essoufflements.

Le rouge monta alors aux joues du servant qui n'avait qu'une envie, le gifler.

_ Non mais tu crois sérieusement que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?!, s'énerva le jeune en se relevant.

_ Et toi, tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour venir ici ?, s'emporta alors son compagnon d'une voix froide.

_ Je t'avais dis que je te sortirai d'ici, reprit avec sérieux l'enfant.

_ À ce que je sache, je ne t'ai rien demandé, rétorqua le ténébreux en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait tellement à l'éloigner de lui ? Savait-il au moins comme il souffrait de cette distance ? Ne représentait-il donc plus rien à ces yeux ?

_ Peut-être mais je t'ai rien demandé non plus quand tu m'as sauvé la vie alors permets moi de t'aider aussi !, justifia le cadet avec une voix forte.

_ … Comment es-tu venu ici ?..., demanda alors Sebastian en voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas le résonner.

_ J'ai discuté avec mes parents de ce que j'ai vu et je voulais t'aider. Quand j'ai appris que ma mère était une amie proche de la tienne, je lui ai demandé de m'aider. C'est pour cela qu'on est ici, expliqua le plus jeune élève avec un air gêné.

_ … Tu sais Ciel, tu ne me dois rien. Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges ou quoique ce soit...

_ Et pourquoi ?! Tu es en train de souffrir comme un-

_ Parce que je sais qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à toi vu que tu es ce qui m'est le plus cher au monde !, hurla l'aîné en comprenant l'ignorance de son jeune servant.

_ … Hein ?

_ Mes parents m'ont déjà vu me détruire lorsque j'étais amoureux alors pour éviter de nouveau ceci, ils m'ont fait subir un traitement tel que je ne ressentirais absolument plus rien mais... En étant avec toi... J'ai redécouvert tellement de choses que j'en suis venu à t'aimer. Et mes parents craignent ma perte, c'est pour cela que j'ai dû m'éloigner de toi, pour qu'ils n'aient plus aucune raison de t'en prendre à toi mais à moi..., exposa le plus grand en ayant retrouvé un peu de force.

Alors voilà la raison, tout ça à cause de simples sentiments... Le serveur ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir mais ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute s'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Pourtant c'était si triste... Comment des parents peuvent-ils faire subir un tel traitement pour une raison aussi stupide ? Ce n'était pas humain et les larmes de l'enfant débordèrent pour s'écraser sur le visage de son camarade de classe. C'était horrible et c'en était si triste. Dire que Sebastian avait dû subir de tels traitements depuis son enfance. Il allait le faire sortir de cet enfer, il se le jura en cet instant.

_ Sebastian... Si tu veux réellement me protéger, viens avec moi, proposa le cadet en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il vit la surprise dans les yeux carmins tandis qu'il caressait ce visage qui l'avait manqué.

_ Je... Ce qui me fait mal est de te savoir aussi loin de moi alors que tu tentes de me protéger. Quand tu n'es pas là... J'ai l'impression de suffoquer et te voir dans un tel état me rend tel que je ne peux le supporter. J'ai... Je suis égoïste et stupide mais, j'ai besoin de toi alors je t'en pris, viens avec moi..., supplia le plus jeune en s'accrochant à ces habits tâchés de sang.

Le brun le regarda alors avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à avoir un aperçu de son cœur et il ne put s'empêcher de l'aimer encore plus. Bien sûr qu'il aimerait être avec lui mais à quel prix ? Et si lui il en subirait les conséquences, que pourra-t-il faire à ce moment là ? C'était tellement dur de pouvoir trouver une quelconque réponse à ses questions mais il ne voulait pas le blesser davantage.

Néanmoins, sa tête lui donnait le tournis, l'empêchant de penser correctement. Il sentait son sang couleur de plus en plus rapidement et sentit qu'il allait perdre conscience. Involontairement, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur alors qu'il sentait le sommeil prendre le dessus. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir finalement ?

_ … Sebastian ? Sebastian ?, s'effraya alors son amant en voyant le sang couler.

_ Il... Faut aller... Dans ma... Chambre..., murmura faiblement le ténébreux en sentant que la douleur s'intensifiait.

Il s'apprêtait à se relever mais n'ayant pas une assez bonne stabilité, il perdit vite pied. S'il tombait, assurément il allait écraser le jeune qui n'avait pas assez de force pour le soutenir mais immédiatement il sentit un corps chaud mais pas celui dont il avait l'habitude de ressentir.

_ Vous en avez trop fait Maître... Je vais vous soigner, veuillez me suivre Lord Ciel, commença alors la domestique en soulevant le jeune homme.

Le susnommé se laissa faire, n'ayant plus assez de force pour se lever ou même se débattre. Le jeune lord quant à lui obéit docilement, suivant la domestique qui les menèrent dans la chambre du ténébreux.

Immédiatement, la servante déboutonna les habits de son propriétaire et vit avec effrois les nombreuses blessures recouvertes de sang. Le Seigneur n'avait même pas pris le temps de bander ses blessures. Quand Ciel avait vu les nombreuses blessures, il avait l'envie de vomir, certaines étant tellement profondes, comment est-ce que Sebastian avait pu tenir aussi longtemps. Une odeur de sang plana dans la pièce et la respiration du maître des lieux se faisaient de plus en plus, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de le soigner.

* * *

_ Ils avaient fais exprès de ne pas toucher à son visage, ainsi il aurait l'air d'être tout à fait normal malgré ses nombreuses meurtrissures..., expliqua la domestiques en terminant le dernier nœud du bandage.

_ Quelle horreur..., souffla le jeune en voyant les nombreux bandages recouvrant le cœur du brun.

_ Je vais vous laisser avec le Maître Lord Ciel. Si je m'absente trop longtemps, les Seigneurs risquent de se douter de quelque chose. En attendant, faîtes ce que vous m'aviez promis de faire..., déclara la femme en s'inclinant et en partant rapidement.

_ Tu vas bien ?, demanda le garçon osant toucher son camarade de classe qui sembler s'émerger de l'agonie.

_ … Plus ou moins..., susurra ce dernier en se relevant.

Il fit une grimace à ce geste, peu importe le mouvement qu'il faisait, il en souffrirait toujours. Mais pour le moment, il se devait de garder un peu de calme et de ne pas ouvrir les blessures fraîchement soignées.

_ Tu as mal quand on te touche ?, osa demander le servant en effleurant le torse bandé.

Il fit de nouveau une grimace mais attrapa rapidement la main qui le touche pour le rapprocher de son corps blessé. Il pouvait enfin enlacer son amour qui lui avait tant manqué...

_ Non, si c'est toi qui me touche, je n'en souffre pas..., murmura le maître en rapprochant le garçon près de lui.

_ Menteur..., répliqua alors Ciel en l'étreignant.

_ Je t'ai manqué à ce point là ?, interrogea l'aîné en lui embrassant la nuque.

_ … La ferme..., rétorqua sèchement le plus petit, laisse moi juste savourer ta chaleur.

_ Tss... Tu pourrais me demander gentiment non ?

_ … Pas envie.

Il était si mignon avec cette moue boudeuse qu'il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il lui avait tellement manqué et le sentir près de lui animait de nouveau ses sentiments. Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas se séparer de lui, il avait besoin de lui pour vivre et se sentir vivant. Il voulait rester comme il est et voulait encore chérir le jeune homme, après tout, il n'avait toujours pas entendu sa déclaration qui devait être de son plein gré cette fois.

_ … Merci Ciel..., chuchota alors doucement Sebastian en laissant ses mains caresser son dos.

_ Alors tu as fais ton choix ?..., demanda le dénommé en plantant son regard dans celui de son ancien employeur.

Un simple sourire, un sourire si particulier qu'il compris qu'à présent, le ténébreux avait fais son choix. C'était soit lui ou sa famille, la balle était dans son camps aujourd'hui.


	32. Happy End !

Et voilà la fin de cette fic ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! ça y est, j'ai enfin mis le point final à cette fic qui a duré plus de dans ans ! ça me mets la larme à l'oeil mais c'est aussi grande joie et de tristesse d'avoir écris et finalement fini. J'ai faillis abandonné plusieurs fois, mais grâce à vous j'ai tenu le coup et je vous en remercie à toute ! =) Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour mes prochains projets ! ^^

**LoveNeko07:**Eh bien ! Contente que cette fic te plaise à ce point ! ^^ J'espère que cette fin va te plaire =) eh oui, je suis une grosse sadique mais que veux-tu ! C'est ainsi qu'on parvient à garder encore des lecteurs ! ;)

**S-Lay L: **C'est vrai XD Le choix n'est pas vraiment difficile mais bon ! XD Ah ah ! Sûrement mais bon, on ne le saura peut-être jamais ^^'

**aviva94: **Tout à fait ! (Ou pas ! XD)

* * *

**Chapitre XXXI: _Happy End !_**

Sebastian se leva de son lit, s'éloignant à contrecœur de son petit servant pour changer ses habits poisseux, le sang ayant couler abondamment dessus. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller voir les parents de son amant dans un tel état. Rapidement, il se baissa et pris de nouveaux vêtements, de préférences longs pour pouvoir cacher les bandages et autres blessures visibles. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de se changer en présence de Ciel, après tout, ils s'étaient déjà vu entièrement nu lors de leurs rapport donc il enleva le pantalon et le reste pour pouvoir s'habiller proprement. Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas, c'est que son amour puisse rougir à la vue de son corps, le faisant ainsi sourire. Comment pouvait-il être aussi mignon ?

_ Au fait Ciel, tu n'as pas de sang sur toi ? Je ne voudrai pas que tes parents soient effrayés..., demanda l'aîné en boutonnant une autre chemise.

Le concerné fut surpris par la question et regarda aussitôt ses habits, il ne semblait pas y avoir de tâches... Tant mieux, il n'avait pas envie de trouver encore une excuse à ses parents pour la présence de sang sur les différents tissus, déjà qu'il sentait qu'il allait subir un interrogatoire sur sa relation avec son maître. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne savait pas comment la définir, cette stupide relation...

_ Non, je n'ai rien et heureusement, répondis le garçon en se levant du lit.

_ Tant mieux, soupira le plus grand en enfilant un veston noir.

Le silence entre eux était un peu pesant, car en effet l'ancien domestique ne savait pas si son camarade de classe avait fait son choix. Enfin, surtout s'il avait choisi lui plutôt que sa famille. Il devait l'accepter à présent, cela l'irriterait que Sebastian préfère rester avec ces parents psychopathes plutôt que de venir avec lui. Cela le blesserait gravement, au point qu'il ne pourrait plus voir l'amour de qui que ce soit, pas même ses parents. Cela ne ferait que l'attristait davantage. Toutefois, si l'aîné désirait cela, il n'entraverait pas dans sa décision. Il avait le droit, c'était _son_ droit.

_ Dis Sebastian... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dénonces pas tes parents pour maltraitance envers des mineurs ?, osa demander le cadet en regardant son compagnon terminer les dernières retouches de ses habits.

_ … Parce qu'ils restent ceux qui m'ont donné la vie. Je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent se montrer méchant mais disons qu'ils ont dû mal à se contrôler. Et puis, même si c'est dur à admettre pour moi, je les aime au fond car il reste ceux qui m'ont fait voir le jour et ceux qui m'ont permis de te rencontrer, expliqua le ténébreux avec un sourire mi-attristé mi-joyeux.

Pourquoi avait-il posé une question aussi stupide ? C'était évident mais il supposa qu'il devait l'entendre de la bouche du brun. Il fallait aussi se mettre à sa place, est-ce que Ciel aurait pu avouer que ses parents les battait alors que c'était eux qu'ils lui avaient donné la vie ? Il n'en était pas sûr car aujourd'hui, il n'était pas le même enfant que son maître et qu'il avait eu un bon traitement mais si le plus vieux disait que ses parents l'aimaient quand même, cela devait être dur de trahir ses propres parents.

_ Je vois..., chuchota simplement le cadet avec un air sombre.

_ Tu n'as pas à être triste Ciel. Pour être honnête, cela ne me fait plus rien depuis longtemps.

_ Mais cela reste triste, un enfant qui n'est même pas capable de recevoir un bon traitement venant de ses parents. C'est triste. Tu n'as aucune relation avec eux et tu dois te protéger pour pouvoir leurs parler, je trouve cela triste. Après tout, des parents ne sont pas ceux qui te soutiennent et qui t'aident à ternir le coup dans chaque mauvaise situation ?, exposa le plus jeune d'une voix attristée.

_ Peut-être mais moi je me dis qu'en agissant ainsi, je connais la dure loi de la vie. C'était peut-être un autre moyen de te protéger de la vie, essayer de rester fort et de garder la tête haute. Je pense que c'est ça que mes parents voulaient que je comprenne en agissant ainsi...

C'était trop compliqué... Et cela perturbait les pensées du plus petit qui ne comprenait plus où voulait en venir Sebastian. Est-ce que finalement, il allait rester avec eux ? Son cœur battit difficilement à cette pensée, le rendant triste et douloureux. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, mais à la manière dont il pensait, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la chambre, faisant sortir les deux hommes de leurs songes. Puis finalement, ce fut la domestique de la demeure qui entra avec un visage impassible.

_ Lord Ciel, Maître. Vos parents désirent vous parler et dès à présent, annonça Hannah en restant au seuil de la porte.

_ Bien, nous arrivons. Tu viens Ciel ?

_ Oui, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Un sourire traversa le visage du maître des lieux avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour laisser place à un visage sérieux et froid. Cette fois, c'était le moment pour lui de faire son propre choix et de choisir la route qu'il désirait entreprendre. La main du cadet effleura la sienne lorsqu'il marchèrent, le rouge aux joues. Il était tellement adorable avec cette moue qu'il lui caressa affectueusement la tête avec un sourire. Aujourd'hui, il n'inquièterait plus son jeune servant et sera capable de le protéger. C'est ce qu'il avait décidé.

* * *

_ Alors tu t'es bien amusé Ciel ?, demanda Rachel en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

_ Oui très !, mentit avec enthousiasme le dénommé en restant près de ses parents.

Ils semblaient s'être bien amusés ces deux là aussi, peut-être qu'ils avaient oublier de leurs parler... Tant pis, de toute façon, il était trop tard pour retourner en arrière et il était déjà heureux que ses parents l'aient aidé et aient participé à son plan.

_ Sebastian, Rachel et Vincent te propose de venir chez eux pour le reste des vacances, commença prudemment la femme Michelis avec un sourire.

Ah, ils ont donc pensé à leurs demandé, tant mieux ! Un sourire furtif traversa les lèvres du plus jeune alors qu'il regardait la réaction de son camarade qui semblait être complètement surpris.

_ Tu veux y aller ?, proposa Marc en voyant l'air ébahi de son fils.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas savoir comme réagir, ni même dire quoique ce soit, ne s'attendant pas à une telle proposition des Phantomhive. Inconsciemment son regard dévia vers son petit amant. Il devait y être pour quelque chose...

_ Ou tu peux tout aussi bien venir avec nous à Paris mon amour, poursuis Valérie d'une voix douce, nous te laissons le choix.

L'interpellé fut encore plus surpris par cette phrase, il est vrai que ses parents allaient de nouveau partir durant ses vacances avec son frère et sa sœur. Ils avaient donc tous décidé de lui faire faire un choix n'est-ce pas ? Un soupir lui échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait l'enfant des Phanomhive. Vraiment, il ne pourrait jamais le laisser tranquille celui-là. Un fin sourire parcourut ses lèvres, un sourire qu'il n'avait qu'à un seul être depuis son enfance.

_ Mon choix risque bien de vous décevoir à nouveau mes chers parents..., entama le lycéen d'une voix douce, mais je crois bien que je vais aller vers le présent.

_ … Es-tu sûr de ton choix Sebastian ?, demanda d'un ton menaçant le père.

La conversation tournait dans l'étrange, comment ça vers le présent ? De quoi voulait-il parler ? Même les parents ne semblaient pas comprendre la tournure de cette conversation.

_ Oui, je veux rester tel quel mes chers parents. Je sais que vous ne voulez que mon bien mais je ne veux plus me tourner vers le passé, je veux rester moi-même et pouvoir continuer ma route ainsi.

_ Que-

Le blond fut alors interrompu par la main de sa femme qui le toisa avec froideur mais aussi avec une certaine douceur qui surprenait l'adolescent aux yeux rouges.

_ Il n'y aura pas de retour possible Sebastian, avertis sa mère d'un ton sec.

_ Je n'en aurai pas besoin Mère. Même si je refais les mêmes erreurs d'antan, je parviendrai à rester tel quel. C'est ce en quoi je veux croire mère et puis ne m'avez jamais assez répété que je suis quelqu'un qui apprend vite ?, taquina gentiment le brun tout en gardant un air sérieux.

Ladite mère soupira à l'entente de cette phrase avant de sourire délicatement.

_ Quel enfant égoïste fais-tu... Tu es prêt à te blesser à nouveau inutilement..., remarqua Valérie en prenant son enfant dans ses bras.

_ Oui Mère, je suis obstiné mais c'est ainsi qu'est la vie. Mais sache que je continuerai toujours à vous aimez..., répondis le garçon aux cheveux jais en rendant l'étreinte.

_ Tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Tu as bien grandis Sebastian, je suis fière de te voir enfin prendre ton envol. Cependant, si jamais tu as besoin d'aides, nous somme là..., conclut la femme en prenant son visage en coupe.

_ Oui Mère et je vous en remercie. Sur ce, au revoir Mère, Père.

_ Au revoir Sebastian, salua simplement Valérie en le laissant rejoindre les Phantomhive.

_Au revoir mon fils. Porte toi bien, poursuis alors le père en voyant les deux membres de sa famille se réconcilier.

Hannah arriva alors avec les bagages de son maître qui lui gratifia un remerciement et d'une bise. En effet, le brun lui devait absolument tout et jamais il ne l'en remercierai assez.

Après avoir terminé correctement les séparations avec sa famille, le ténébreux s'approcha des invités pour leurs remercier de leurs hospitalité et de leurs offre. Ce qui soulagea Ciel, il voulait avoir Sebastian pour le surveiller et ainsi le protéger au cas où. Il n'avait pas encore confiance à ce couple qui semblait ne pas réellement approuver la décision de leurs fils mais il était trop tard à présent. Il avait fait son choix, ils se devaient de le respecter.

_ Bon, puisque Sebastian est avec nous. Nous allons partir à présent, proposa Vincent en regardant les deux couples s'approcher d'eux.

_ Oui bien sûr, nous devons nous préparer pour notre propre départ, affirma le Michaelis en leurs offrant une poignée de main.

_ Prenez bien soin de lui je vous pris..., s'assura la Michaelis avec un sourire doux.

_ Bien entendu, nous nous occuperons de lui comme de notre propre fils, rassura Rachel avec enthousiasme.

Ils sortirent alors du manoir avec une bonne ambiance pour arriver à la calèche. La famille Michaelis se concerta pendant un certain temps avant de finalement faire les séparations officielles. Un peu soulagé, le servant put s'endormir dans la voiture lorsqu'elle démarra, il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours avec tout ces problèmes mais tout allaient pour le mieux à présent. Sa tête retomba sur l'épaule de son maître qui le regarda avec un sourire.

Les Phantomhive était heureux de voir ce moment de complicité entre les deux élèves bien que leurs relation les rendaient perplexes. Au moins, leurs enfant avait pu ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un et c'était l'essentiel.

_ Tu es sûre de ton choix ma chérie ?, demanda le mari en faisant au revoir de la main.

_ Bien sûr. De toute façon, tu n'as pas à craindre. Sebastian reviendra parmi nous, c'est mon instinct de mère qui me le dis, assura Valérie avec un sourire froid.

_ J'aurai pensé que c'était autre chose, taquina Marc en la prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Son séjour chez les Phantomhive se passait à merveille. Il découvrait l'univers dans lequel avait grandi son amant et découvrait les différentes personnalités de ces parents. Ils éteint gentils, attentionnés et protecteurs. Il ne put s'empêcher d'envier un peu l'ancien domestique d'avoir la chance de posséder de tels parents. En fait, ce petit séjour lui faisait un grand bien, il découvrait d'autres sensations qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu connaître avec sa famille alors il était heureux de ce choix.

Il était en train de traverser le long d'un couloir qui le menait à sa chambre quand il entendit le cadet l'appeler. Toutefois, à son plus grand désarroi, c'était le chien qu'il avait appelé, pas lui. De toute façon, il était dehors en train de jouer avec l'animal de compagnie. Depuis qu'il était ici, il pouvait voir le garçon s'épanouir, il souriait bien plus et semblait laisser tomber son masque de glace pour laisser entrevoir son bonheur. Cela suffisait à son bonheur, oui tout allait pour le meilleur du monde. De plus, ses blessures étaient à présent des cicatrices, il ne souffrait pratiquement plus au soulagement général.

_ Oh Sebastian, tu vas bien ?, commença avec douceur une voix féminine.

_ Madame Rachel ? Je vais bien merci et vous ?, répondis le brun avec un sourire.

_ Vraiment ? Ta famille ne te manque pas ?, demanda la femme en se rapprochant de la fenêtre.

_ Si bien sûr mais que voulez-vous, j'ai fais ce choix alors je l'assume, annonça simplement le garçon d'une voix mélancolique.

_ Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de fort, commenta Rachel en lui caressant la tête, je suis sûre que tes parents doivent être fiers de toi.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à rougir. Il espérait que ces mots soient sincères et réelles bien qu'il en doutait fort.

_ Si vous le dîtes.

_ Au fait Sebastian, quel genre de relation entretiens-tu avec Ciel ?, questionna la mère avec un regard emplis de tendresse.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Ta mère a interroger mon fils et ceci nous a perturbé. J'aimerai alors savoir. Est-ce que... Vous entretenez une relation intime ?

Le cœur de Sebastian palpita plus rapidement à l'entente de la question. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'avouer la vérité après tout, elle était sa mère donc elle se souciait de son enfant mais il avait malgré tout peur de sa réaction. Les humains pouvaient se montrer si cruels malgré leurs apparences lorsqu'ils n'appréciaient guère quelque chose.

_ Tu peux me dire la vérité. En réalité, je serai heureuse d'entendre la réponse, répliqua alors la jeune femme en voyant le doute sur son invité.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Vois-tu, depuis ce jour funeste, il n'a plus jamais ouvert le cœur à qui que ce soit, pas même à ses propres parents. On aurait dis un revenant incapable d'aimer son prochain et j'avais peur qu'il ne puisse jamais retrouver une quelconque chaleur avec une telle blessure. Pourtant lorsqu'il nous a parlé de toi, j'ai vu enfin des sentiments animer son regard, de vrais sentiments et ceci nous a particulièrement rendu heureux. Il semblerait que tu ai pu pénétrer dans son cœur et j'en suis heureuse. Seulement, je veux m'assurer que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal, exposa La Phantomhive en regardant son enfant jouer avec le chien.

Alors elle avait remarqué ? Il était heureux d'entendre ce genre de chose, cela voulait dire qu'il était réellement proche de son amant mais leurs relation était toujours ambiguë. Il l'aimait mais lui, ce n'était plus si sûr. Du moins, il voyait que le jeune prenait conscience de ces sentiments mais il n'était pas sûr si Ciel serait prêt à engager une relation sérieuse avec lui et d'un homme de surcroît.

_ Je ne pourrai pas vous promettre ce genre de chose parce que je le blesserai dans mes choix et le ferai pleurer lorsque je ne serai pas là. Mais, je peux vous promettre de l'aimer encore plus et de le chérir jusqu'à la mort.

_ … Je vois. Alors, vous êtes des amoureux ?

_ Non, ou du moins pas encore.

Un rire léger retentit contre les murs alors que Rachel tapota l'épaule du jeune homme.

_ Mon Ciel est encore très timide mais il semblerait que tu saches l'attendre. Laisse lui encore un peu de temps, murmura Rachel en s'éloignant, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde entre vous deux.

_ Cela ne vous dérange pas qu'il soit avec un homme ?

_ Pas le moins du monde, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il se trouve quelqu'un qui sache l'aimer, comme toi en fait.

Et elle partie en sifflant de joie. _Quelle femme étrange_... Songea le brun en voyant le caractère détendu de la mère de son servant mais il ne put s'empêcher de la remercier. C'était quelqu'un de bien et elle était vraiment gentille. Elle se souciait du bien être de son enfant et semblait se détacher de la société. Cela ne l'étonna plus tellement, étant habitué à présent à des gens non-superficielles.

* * *

_ Il faut qu'on parle, commença sèchement le jeune garçon en entrant dans la chambre de son maître.

_ Bien sûr, je ne te propose pas de rentrer puisque tu es déjà dans ma chambre, constata le ténébreux en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour les plaisanteries ? Je suis sérieux je te signale, s'emporta le cadet en se rapprochant de son invité.

_ Tu es toujours sérieux, il faut que tu saches rire de temps en temps, taquina l'aîné en reculant sur le lit.

_ … Tu m'évites maintenant ?, remarqua le jeune en se mettant à califourchon sur son amant.

_ Non mais... Je risque de te sauter dessus à tout moment et je ne pense pas que cela fasse plaisir à tes parents, répondis avec sérieux le ténébreux en cognant sa tête contre son compagnon.

_ … Tu me manques... Ton toucher me manque, tout en toi me manque en fait... avoua l'héritier des Phantomhive en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ Oh, tu as tellement envie de moi ?, susurra sensuellement le plus âgé en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ Pervers...

Il ricana face à ce surnom. Décidément, il ne lui laisserait aucun répit ce petit garnement. Mais peu importe, il aimait comme il était. Il embrassa alors sur le front et l'enlaça dans ses bras. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, sa chaleur l'avait manqué, tout comme son corps. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient pas pu passer de temps ainsi et il adorait quand Ciel se laissait aller dans ses bras.

_ Écoute moi bien attentivement Sebastian parce que je ne le répéterai pas..., murmura l'ancien domestique en serrant les vêtements de son amant.

_ D'accord..., affirma le dénommé en sentant la déclaration arriver.

_ Je- Je... Tu es la première personne qui me fait conjuguer le verbe aimer à la première personne !, s'écria alors l'enfant avec un fort rougissement.

Sebastian était étonnamment surpris par cette déclaration... Étrange, c'était assez maladroit mais ceci ne faisait qu'accentuer le côté mignon de ce garçon.

_ … Il y a mieux comme déclaration tu sais ?, se moqua ouvertement le brun en lui embrassant la joue.

_ La ferme ! Je le sais parfaitement ! Mais je ne voyais aucun autre moyen de -

_ Je suis heureux..., soupira le ténébreux en plongeant sa tête dans la naissance de la nuque de l'hôte, Je suis tellement heureux que tu me le dises enfin.

_ Tsss... Crétin, insulta gentiment le plus petit en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Ciel.

_ Mmh... Moi aussi...

Et ils vécurent heureux pour longtemps, sans se soucier des tracas et de leurs disputes perpétuels ! Pardon ? Je me suis trompée de registre ? Bon alors, et c'est ainsi que commença une nouvelle vie pour eux, non plus une vie de rivalité et d'amitié mais une véritable vie de couple. Et ils allaient découvrir ensemble les différents aspect d'une vie amoureuse et bien entendu, ils allaient devoir se préparer au meilleur mais aussi au pire.

Fin


End file.
